La Belle e(s)t la Bête saison 3 : Ville de lumière
by MarieLaTerrible
Summary: Ils sont de plus en plus nombreux dans les traces de la Bête : Madame Boss et ses enfants veulent chacun être le premier à lui mettre la main dessus, qui avec une amée, qui en faisant un pacte avec un démon. La nouvelle Belle parviendra-t-elle à survivre au milieu de tous les combats ? Inspiré de la chanson "Ville de lumière" de Gold.
1. plus forts que tout

**Chanson d'inspiration de la fic :** Ville de lumière de Gold

* * *

_30 octobre 514_

* * *

**_Note de l'auteure :_** certains des évènements décrits dans ce chapitre se passent un peu avant ceux qui, à la même date, se déroulent dans la saison précédente.

* * *

Le soleil de Sicile est encore fort malgré la saison automnale. Les figuiers de barbarie ont perdu leurs fruits depuis bien longtemps, et les petits des oiseaux marins ont déjà pris leur envol. Dans le petit village où elle va faire son marché en compagnie de sa fille, Ma'am Capone, alias Madame Boss, frissonne et serre son châle en cachemire autour de ses épaules. Elle tient à la main un petit carnet rempli des notes et remarques de toute une vie passée à esquiver la loi et ses représentants. Son autre main s'appuie sur une canne, plutôt que sur le bras de sa fille Fiorangela. Cette dernière lui fait horreur et jour après jour, l'ombre de Spiritomb est de plus en plus présente dans ses yeux.

- Alors ? demande Ma'ame Capone sans tourner la tête. Quand est-ce que tu seras absorbée par Spiritomb, Mademoiselle Possédée ?  
- Bientôt, Maman, bientôt, répond la sèche blonde.  
Puis elle tourne la tête et fixe sa mère intensément.  
- Pourquoi cette question ?  
Ma'ame Capone grimace.  
- Le plus tôt tu seras sortie de mes pattes, le plus tôt je pourrai dormir tranquille.

La blonde sèche et ridée éclate d'un rire d'outre-tombe.  
- Sois sans crainte, Maman. Le pouvoir de Spiritomb est trop précieux à mes yeux pour le gaspiller sur ta minable personne.  
- On n'est jamais trop prudent, grommelle la petite vieille.  
Fiorangela répond d'un sourire carnassier.  
- Ce n'est pas de cette façon-là que tu devrais être prudente, Maman. Tu ferais mieux d'entraîner tes capsumons au lieu de travailler du chapeau. Si tu veux que Gio parvienne à ses fins il faudra mettre la main à la pâte.  
- Et comment peux-tu en être aussi certaine ? rétorque sèchement Madame Boss.  
- Simple logique élémentaire, Maman. Depuis des années que tu lui cours après, à grands renforts de lettres, cela n'a rien donné. Donc tu dois passer des simples conseils à des méthodes plus musclées. Comme dit le proverbe, les enfants ont leurs oreilles sur le cul : pour qu'ils écoutent il faut leur botter les fesses.  
- Grmpf, répond la vieille. Tu crois vraiment que je vais faire tout le déplacement depuis la Sicile jusqu'au Japon simplement pour ses beaux yeux ?  
- Peuh, fait Fiorangela en haussant les épaules. Faut savoir ce que tu veux.

Tout en se lançant des piques, les deux femmes arrivent au guichet de la Poste, à la porte de laquelle est affiché le dernier article concernant les ravages de la Bête. Elles n'en mettent pas fin à leur discussion pour autant.  
- Si j'étais à ta place, je serais déjà allée lui faire entendre ma façon de penser depuis longtemps, boude Fior.  
- Si c'est pour me casser les dents, ça ne vaut pas la peine, rétorque sa mère, et je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver loin de la maison avec seulement mes yeux pour pleurer.  
- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous, mesdames ? interrompt l'employé du guichet.  
Il dissimule son impatience sous la nonchalance de la culture locale.  
- Je viens relever mon courrier, répond Ma'ame Capone. Ma nouvelle boîte postale. La numéro quinze.  
- Seize, corrige Fior.  
- Quinze, insiste Ma'ame Capone.  
- Seize, répond Fior.  
Le regard de l'employé des postes passe de l'une à l'autre.  
- Votre nom, s'il vous plaît ? demande-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Ma'ame Capone le lui dit l'employé s'éloigne quelques instants pour vérifier l'arrivée ou non de courrier. Fiorangela en profite pour continuer la discussion interrompue un instant.  
- Tes capacités de combat, Maman, que sont-elles devenues ? Hein ? Toutes ces années à te prélasser sans entraîner tes capsumons plus de deux fois chaque mois, tu crois qu'ils sont encore en état de te défendre en cas de coup dur ? Tu te fais des illusions.  
- Ce que je fais de mes capsumons, ce sont mes oignons. Et je te signalerais que je viens avec la plupart des miens depuis de nombreuses années, et qu'ils sont nombreux, pas comme toi et ton...  
Elle hésite à prononcer le nom du pokémon de sa fille en public, ce qui déclenche une vocalise méprisante chez sa fille.  
- Spiritomb et moi sommes bien plus liés que tu pourras jamais l'être avec aucun de tes capsumons, maman.  
- Ce n'est pas un lien, murmure Ma'ame Capone sombrement. C'est une possession démoniaque.

- Mesdames ?  
L'employé de la Poste est un peu pâle.  
- Quoi ? grognent Ma'ame Capone et as fille avec humeur.  
- Votre courrier, Madame.  
Sa main tremble alors qu'il tend l'enveloppe fatidique à la vieille racornie. Cette dernière glisse sa canne sous son coude et tend une main crochue comme une serre de rapace, pour se saisir du paquet.  
- Pas trop tôt, siffle-t-elle entre ses dents déchaussées.  
La blonde Fiorangela se contente de jeter un regard méprisant et hautain sur l'employé tandis que sa mère prend tout son temps pour ouvrir l'enveloppe et déplier la feuille.  
- Mesdames, voudriez-vous bien s'il vous plaît laisser la place pour les autres clients ?  
Fiorangela, raide et froide, ne remue pas un cil sa mère chasse la suggestion d'un mouvement d'épaule tout en lisant le message. Elle le relit encore une fois, puis une troisième, et tend le papier à sa fille pour qu'elle lui fasse la lecture.

« Ma très chère Maman,  
« Dans ma précédente lettre, je te faisais part de l'échec de mon dernier rendez-vous avec ma fiancée. J'ai enfin un début d'explication. Il semblerait, malheureusement, que notre vieil ami Chelin nous ait doublé en envoyant à ma place son héritier. Un joli jeune homme au passage, efféminé de petite taille néanmoins, courts cheveux noirs, lunettes, grands yeux de biche. Il adore les Cerise et se promène d'ailleurs avec un ceriflor sur l'épaule.  
« Tout semble indiquer, malheureusement, que la date du mariage de ma fiancée avec ce petit prétentieux ait déjà été fixée. Je crains même que la célébration ait déjà eu lieu et la nuit de noce, consommée. »

- Suivi de plusieurs pages d'insultes à l'égard du « petit prétentieux » en question, conclut Fiorangela.  
Elle replie la feuille. Derrière les deux femmes, les autres clients commencent à râler.  
- Ce qui signifie ? interroge la blonde.  
- Tu n'as pas à te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas !  
Mais le regard de Fiorangela signifie qu'elle a commencé à percer le code depuis longtemps.

Clopin-clopant, Ma'ame Capone dépasse la file d'attente pour le guichet des services informatiques et, d'une poigne de fer, jette de côté l'homme de vingt-cinq ou trente ans qui est en train de composer un message. Sans prêter oreille aux protestations, elle se connecte à son compte de messagerie. Ses mains encore alertes semblent danser sur le clavier. En quelques instants, elle a terminé de rédiger le message et elle l'envoie.  
- Et maintenant ? soupire Fiorangela.  
- Maintenant, on attend sa réponse. Va m'acheter une chaise.

* * *

Sur le quai de la gare, à douze minutes du départ du Transsibérien Express, un homme métissé japonais et méditerranéen fait les cent pas dans son affreux costume orange. Son persian tourne dans ses jambes. Il fait les cent pas derrière une femme blonde vêtue d'une courte jupe blanche, d'un sweat-shirt noir et de hautes bottes.  
- Domino, dépêchez-vous, on n'a pas toute la journée ! s'impatiente l'homme en costume. Le train va bientôt partir !  
- Vous êtes le patron le plus impatient du monde, Boss, grogne Domino.  
- Ce n'est pas une question de patience, c'est une question d'horaires. Le train va partir dans douze minutes, je tiens à ne pas le rater.  
- Ce sont encore douze minutes, pas deux. Laissez-moi tranquille !  
- Grmpf...  
Domino se replonge dans les étalages couverts de produits d'esthétique.

S'éloignant à contre-cœur, les mains dans les poches, Giovanni, chef de la redoutable Team Rocket, se dirige vers la station publique de consultation d'Internet, histoire de s'occuper un peu cinq minutes. Il glisse quelques pièces dans la fente prévue à cet effet et sélectionne son client de messagerie. Il entre ses identifiants personnels, mais doit s'y reprendre à deux fois, car son persian lui saute sans ménagement sur les épaules. Heureusement que Giovanni sait s'entretenir car sinon, il se serait effondré sous le poids du félin.

- Aucun respect, pour rien ni personne. C'est moi le chef, bon sang ! Elle se doit de m'écouter ! Quelle fille capricieuse ! Mais je saurai l'apprivoiser, hein, Bout'chou ?  
Il caresse le menton du persian qui se met à ronronner.  
- Ah, nous y voici ! Voyons... rapport des comptables... bons de livraison... tiens, un message urgent de Maman ?  
Il déglutit bruyamment.  
- Voyons voir... « Gio, c'est pas le moment de traîner. On va arracher la Bête des mains de cette petite prétentieuse. Envoie-moi sa localisation le plus souvent possible, de mon côté, j'ai sorti mes archives. On va lui montrer de quoi est faite la Team Rocket ! »

Giovanni pâlit. Cela fait des années que sa mère a pris sa « retraite » et lui a laissé les rênes de l'organisation qu'elle a créée son retour sera détonnant. Preuve en est, elle n'a pas sécurisé le message (ce qui prendrait trop de temps) ni même utilisé de code. Il se doit de répondre le plus rapidement possible. Sa mère est en colère et il a plutôt intérêt à arranger la situation le plus rapidement possible. Sans utiliser le code, il lui répond fébrilement.

« Ma chère maman, je suis absolument désolé de ce qui est en train d'arriver. De toute évidence Mewtwo manipule le corps momifié de la fille comme une marionnette afin de s'assurer une couverture dans ses déplacements, ou pour faire croire à Chen qu'il lui obéit toujours, je ne sais pas vraiment. En tout cas je doute fortement que Cerise soit encore vivante. Mais Mewtwo est bel et bien en liberté. Il se dirige vers Strasbourg, et la marionnette qui l'accompagne a pour nom Miura Kei. »

Il envoie le message en haletant, puis reprend son souffle du mieux qu'il peut. Il en a les jambes coupées. L'aveu lui a demandé bien plus que ce qu'il pensait, et il aimerait bien avoir une chaise sur laquelle s'assoir en attendant la réponse. Plus que neuf minutes avant le départ. Il lui faudra quarante-cinq secondes pour atteindre le train et sauter dedans depuis l'endroit où il est.  
Il serre sa montre dans sa main tandis qu'à ses pieds, Bout'chou hérisse son poil, sensible à l'humeur de son dresseur.

* * *

- Une chaise ! Enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt !  
- Je l'ai empruntée à la boulangerie en laissant une caution, il faudra aller la rendre tout à l'heure, rétorque Fiorangela.  
Elle installe sa mère sur le siège.  
- C'est ton problème, Fior, répond Ma'ame Capone. Ah, ton frère vient de me répondre.

Sans plus se préoccuper de se faire passer pour aveugle auprès de sa fille, elle tente de dissimuler l'écran de son mieux tout en lisant la réponse. Elle grogne, écume et grince des dents, puis martèle le clavier.

« Je n'ai que faire de Mewtwo ! Ce que je veux, c'est Mew ! Alors tu as intérêt à capturer son clone _fissa_si tu ne veux pas rentrer au Japon avec une troisième chaussure, plantée au cul ! Et aussi, ne me prends pas pour une idiote avec cette histoire de cadavre. La fille est de toute évidence vivante, même s'il l'a éventuellement plongée dans un coma artificiel et a du mal à s'occuper d'elle car il manque de connaissances en anatomie humaine. Ce genre de stratégie de manipulation des personnes, c'est typique dans mon milieu, si tu m'avais contactée plus tôt et en urgence on n'en serait pas là ! Tu es un imbécile, Gio, et pire que tout, tu me prends pour une vieille folle gaga et sénile, ce que je suis loin d'être ! Alors tu rappliques illico dans mon hôtel du quartier de Karlsrhue et sans discuter ! On va discuter toi et moi, dès que tu seras arrivé. Je vais te rappeler qui est ta mère, et on va reprendre le B-A ba des ficelles du métier. Par contre, t'as pas intérêt à te reposer uniquement sur moi ! Si tu n'as pas au moins trois plans différents pour capturer Mewtwo et l'utiliser afin d'avoir Mew lorsque tu arriveras à la capitale, je te tanne le cuir ! C'est compris ? »

Elle appuie sur la touche d'envoi de toutes ses forces, mâchoires crispées. Ses dents grincent les unes contre les autres et son regard est effrayant au point de faire reculer Fiorangela. Cette dernière sent bien que _quelque chose_ est à l'œuvre et en recoupant cette information avec les demi-phrases que sa mère murmure dans son sommeil, elle commence à comprendre.

* * *

Giovanni a tout juste le temps de lire le message que sa mère vient de lui envoyer, et de lui répondre un sobre « entendu ». Puis il pique un sprint en direction du train et bondit dans le wagon, Bout'chou sur les talons. Il n'y a plus aucune trace de Domino sur le quai, c'est donc qu'elle n'a pas raté le départ. Bien. Il aura besoin de l'assistance de tous ses sbires pour venir à bout de la tâche qui lui incombe.  
Sa mère lui a demandé de trouver d'autres plans pour capturer Mewtwo. Il a déjà quelques cartes supplémentaires dans sa manche, en-dehors de S-M2, mais il n'est pas certain que cela fonctionne. Le champ magnétique n'a pas fonctionné, et cet outil avait pourtant demandé trois années de recherche et de développement. Aura-t-il assez de temps pour mener de front le projet S-M2 et deux ou trois autres ?

D'autres projets, il doit trouver d'autres projets à développer en attendant que S-M2 soit mené à bien. Sa mère a raison, il ne peut pas placer tous ses espoirs sur une hypothétique répétition du clonage de Mew c'est une opération beaucoup trop complexe.  
Il s'installe dans sa cabine privée, songeant que sa mère est persuadée que Cerise, alias Miura Kei, est encore vivante, même si Mewtwo la manipule. Il se ronge les ongles. Si elle est bien vivante, cela implique beaucoup de choses. Mewtwo sera bien plus soigneux avec elle que s'il s'agit d'une vulgaire marionnette inanimée. Et puis, pourquoi se donner toute cette peine pour la garder en vie ? Il pourrait tout aussi bien la laisser en plan et s'enfuir à l'autre bout du monde. Il y a là-dessous une composante psychologique importante que Giovanni ne parvient pas très bien à saisir.

Et pourquoi, quand on est le pokémon le plus puisant du monde, s'enfuir en laissant des traces derrière soi ? Cette Cerise – Miura Kei – est partie en train au lieu d'être emportée en quelques heures par la voie des airs. Mewtwo serait-il affaibli au point d'avoir besoin d'être transporté par chemin de fer ? Ou voyage-t-il ainsi pour son propre plaisir ? Pourquoi dans ce cas ne pas se contenter d'agir sur l'esprit du contrôleur pour lui faire croire qu'il est humain et a besoin d'un billet ? S'il est affaibli au point d'avoir besoin de prendre le train, il est au moins assez fort pour manipuler Miura Kei – il est donc assez fort pour influencer l'esprit d'un simple contrôleur de train, enfermé dans une cabine ou un compartiment privé jusqu'à sa destination.

Mais non, Mewtwo a pris un billet de train pour Miura Kei, pour amener Miura Kei à Strasbourg.

Oui, voilà la réponse ! Tous ces efforts, ce n'était pas pour lui – ça serait trop absurde si c'était pour lui – il est bien trop intelligent pour gaspiller son énergie ainsi ou laisser des traces de son voyage – il a fait tout ça pour la jeune femme ! Le lien qui le lie à elle est de toute évidence très fort. L'a-t-il éloignée sans la suivre, la manipulant pour la forcer à partir, la maltraitant pour pouvoir la manipuler, tout cela pour l'éloigner et lui sauver la vie ? Ridicule ! Jamais Mewtwo ne s'attachera à ce point à un être humain !  
Et pourtant, c'est la seule solution logique au problème.

Giovanni enrage et s'en mord la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Qu'est-ce que cette femme a bien pu faire à Mewtwo pour qu'il soit ainsi à sa botte ? L'a-t-elle capturé ? Impossible pourtant ! Jamais il ne se laisserait faire, et il est bien trop puissant pour se faire battre en combat singulier ! Quelque chose a dû se passer la nuit où il a essayé de la tuer. Ce n'est pas possible autrement.  
Il se masse les tempes, tandis que Bout'chou se frotte dans ses jambes en miaulant tristement, réclamant de l'attention. Giovanni ne prête aucune attention à son plus fidèle pokémon. Il est obsédé par une seule et unique question : qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer entre Cerise et Mewtwo pour que ce dernier décide de l'éloigner du Japon malgré elle ? Et plus encore, pour qu'il décide de l'épargner finalement, malgré les mois de traque, malgré son calendrier serré et respecté à la lettre durant toutes ces années.

Oui, _quelque chose_s'est produit, quelque chose d'inconcevable et d'inimaginable, et maintenant, alors que sans doute Cerise – Miura Kei – voulait rester au Japon, Mewtwo l'a forcée à mettre un terme à sa vie là-bas, lui a fait changer de nom, et l'a éloignée du Japon. Est-il venu avec elle ? Peu importe. Miura Kei a cette importance aux yeux du pokémon le plus puissant du monde, et donc, elle doit avoir la même importance pour le Boss de la Team Rocket. Mettre la main sur elle permettra sans doute d'attirer Mewtwo dans un piège en utilisant la femme comme appât. La validité de cette stratégie est une fois de plus renforcée par ses réflexions.

Satisfait de lui-même, Giovanni se laisse aller contre le dossier de son siège, les mains croisées derrière la nuque, les coudes bien dégagés. Il est sur la bonne voie. Mewtwo n'est peut-être pas en Europe, après tout, mais Miura Kein, la femme à laquelle il semble tenir plus que tout, y est. Si tout va bien, le projet S-M2 y sera aussi. Un double appât qui fera sans doute son office, mais il ne faut jamais être trop prudent. Attirer la proie ne fait pas tout : il faut encore la maîtriser et s'en saisir. Mais comment se saisir d'un pokémon psy aussi puissant que Mewtwo ?  
Le sourire de Giovanni s'efface pour faire place à une expression soucieuse. Des pokémon de type ténèbres ne feront pas forcément le poids, mais leurs défenses contre les pouvoirs psy pourraient permettre de dissimuler une machine quelconque, ou empêcher Mewtwo de détruire des générateurs de champ magnétique. Encore faudrait-il que ceux-ci soient assez puissants pour le maîtriser, mais pas assez pour le blesser irrémédiablement. Voilà qui complique la réflexion.

Le plus compliqué restera de persuader Mewtwo d'attraper Mew. Giovanni ne dispose d'aucun moyen de pression sur son ennemi pour le faire agir dans ce but – pour le moment. Faire chanter Mewtwo en lui promettant le projet S-M2 s'il ramène Mew serait assez maladroit, du moins si Giovanni sait où se trouve le laboratoire – le pokémon aurait tôt fait de prendre lui-même le projet en main. Une alliance contre un ennemi commun aurait été une bonne idée, s'ils avaient un ennemi commun. La mère de Giovanni pourrait jouer ce rôle, mais ça serait risquer de la perdre, elle et ses précieuses réflexions, et sa précieuse expérience.

Se prenant la tête à deux mains, Giovanni soupire. Il a un peu moins de vingt jours pour trouver au moins trois moyens différents de soumettre Mewtwo. Quelques idées s'esquissent sous son crâne mis à mal par des années d'effacement régulier de mémoire. Arrivera-t-il en dix-huit jours à faire ce qu'il n'a pas su faire en presque vingt ans ?

* * *

Dans le bureau de Poste, Ma'ame Capone se frotte les reins en s'asseyant à nouveau sur sa chaise. Elle est satisfaite du remontage de bretelles qu'elle a infligé à son idiot de fils ce dernier l'a au moins lu, en témoignent l'accusé d'ouverture du message et la courte réponse qu'il lui a faite ensuite. Elle espère qu'il prendra la peine de chercher des idées pour maîtriser Mewtwo. Ce dernier n'est pas le genre de pokémon à se laisser saisir facilement, elle en est certaine, mais une fois cette furie dressée à obéir, mettre la main sur le rare et insaisissable Mew sera une partie de plaisir.

- Bon, on peut y aller ? grogne Fiorangela. C'est pas tout mais j'ai un repas à préparer.  
- Tu veux bien laisser ta vieille mère se reposer quelques instants ?  
- Et je peux savoir ce que ça a de si épuisant, écrire un message à mon idiot de frère ?

Les clients de la Poste commencent à murmurer entre eux le comportement des deux femmes est loin d'être discret en plus d'être légèrement inquiétant. Comme de toute façon elle ne va plus passer beaucoup de temps dans son petit village perdu dans les montagnes, Ma'ame Capone se permet de demander l'avis du public.  
- Dites vous !  
Les clients s'entre-regardent et se désignent mutuellement du doigt d'un air interrogateur.  
- Vous tous ! continue Ma'ame Capone.  
Les clients tremblent les employés contournent le guichet pour s'approcher de la vieille femme et tenter de l'empêcher de déranger les lieux plus longtemps. Dans son coin, Fiorangela soupire et se frappe le front de la main.

Ma'ame Capone se lève péniblement de son siège pour se diriger vers les six ou sept personnes qui font encore la queue au guichet.  
- J'ai besoin de votre avis.  
Aucun n'ose émettre le moindre son.  
- Vous feriez comment, si vous deviez capturer, disons, la Bête qui ravage notre île en ce moment ?  
Un instant de silence, puis une voix timide lui répond :  
- Vous... voulez partir chasser la Bête ? Mais même la police ne parvient pas à s'en saisir !  
- Peuh, rétorque Ma'ame Capone.  
Elle attend quelques instants encore avant de renouveler sa demande.

Aussitôt les suggestions fusent. Certains proposent d'empoisonner la Bête avec des carcasses baignées dans de l'arsenic. D'autres suggèrent de l'attirer avec du sang et de l'abattre à coups de lance. Une voix crie qu'il faut fabriquer un piège pour capturer la Bête, soit une cage assez résistante pour qu'elle ne s'enfuie pas, soit une capsule de laquelle elle ne pourra s'enfuir. Une autre préfère des substances soporifiques, qui permettraient de se saisir de la Bête sans danger et de l'étudier. Une autre encore, tremblante, suggère de faire dire des messes pour le salut des âmes pécheresses dont l'île est pleine, attestant que cela fera certainement partir le fléau que Dieu a lancé sur les Hommes.  
Ma'ame Capone dodeline doucement de la tête, tournant et retournant les vagues idées dans son crâne plein de ruse et d'astuce. Les pièges trop évidents, comme les cages, ne marcheront pas sur Mewtwo, car sa puissance est telle qu'il les briserait. Le poison ne marchera pas non plus, car il est trop rusé pour dévorer de la nourriture déposée dans la nature sur un plateau d'argent. Pour la même raison, les soporifiques ne marcheront que sous la forme de seringues hypodermiques ou de fumigènes – les deux ayant seulement de très faibles chances de réussir, car les réflexes et les pouvoirs psychiques du pokémon sont bien trop développés pour permettre à ce genre d'armes de fonctionner.

Traînant les pieds, appuyée sur sa canne, Ma'ame Capone rentre chez elle, suivie de près par Fiorangela. L'ancienne Madame Boss va avoir de quoi réfléchir pendant le déjeuner.

Suspicieuse, Fiorangela regarde sa mère en coin elle a presque terminé de relier les différents éléments entre eux. Elle est persuadée d'avoir deviné ce que sa mère et son frère combinent derrière son dos, en langage codé, depuis toutes ces années. Oui, c'est décidé, elle va confronter sa mère durant le déjeuner.

* * *

Chaque jour qui passe rajoute une couche supplémentaire de noir dans la vie de Loredana, maintenant que Rosa est partie. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que les rues de Palerme puissent avoir l'air aussi glauque. Les murs mêmes semblent dégouliner d'une atmosphère visqueuse et malsaine, d'émotions qui, si elles étaient matérielles, auraient sans doute ressemblé à de la pourriture. Le simple fait de rentrer chez elle, seule en-dehors de ses capsumons, lui donne la nausée.  
Affalée dans son canapé, entourée de ses compagnons non-humains, elle fixe le petit verre et la grande bouteille qu'elle a posés sur la table basse.  
- Finalement, y'a que toi sur qui je peux compter, soupire-t-elle en s'adressant à la bouteille de liqueur de citron.

Elle se redresse un peu dans le canapé et se serre un verre qu'elle contemple d'un œil vide. Elle essaye encore de résister au premier verre, faiblement, mais une fois celui-ci disparu dans son gosier, elle sait que les autres suivront. Jusqu'où, elle ne le sait pas encore. Elle tourne à une bouteille par semaine pour le moment, mais le samedi et le dimanche, elle rajoute du whisky maintenant, donc, elle ne sait plus trop. Elle arrive à rester sobre sur son lieu de travail, c'est l'essentiel, mais les nuits de garde, elle craque de plus en plus tôt. Aucun incident n'est à déplorer dans sa vie professionnelle pour le moment. Elle prie pour ne pas sombrer, tout en restant comme hypnotisée par le liquide contenu dans le verre minuscule à hauteur de ses yeux.  
- Oh, et puis, à quoi bon ?  
Et elle l'avale d'une seule gorgée. L'alcool n'a pas atteint son estomac que déjà elle se sert un autre verre.

- Tu vois, murmure-t-elle dans le vide, tout allait bien avant. Même avec les brimades quotidiennes. À deux on était plus fortes, tu vois. La journée passait vite, finalement, et le soir, on était juste elle et moi, juste nous deux, tu vois. Un peu comme un asile où le monde extérieur ne peut plus nous atteindre. Elle était mon rempart contre les autres. Et maintenant que j'ai perdu mon rempart, je peux plus me défendre contre rien du tout. Merde !  
Elle frappe l'assise du canapé de son poing, se tordant le poignet au passage. Elle avale son deuxième verre, se sert le troisième. En général, à partir de cinq, elle s'écroule, moitié-endormie-moitié-évanouie, mais le délai entre le cinquième verre et l'évanouissement est de plus en plus grand au fur et à mesure que les jours passent.

- Je peux plus faire confiance à personne. Je peux plus parler à personne, sauf peut-être Clio, mais elle en a rien à foutre de mes histoires. Clio s'en fout de tout le monde. Elle nous écoute pleurnicher et retourne à son boulot de nettoyage. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle veut, cette capsumone, à la fin ?  
Elle renifle et s'essuie le nez d'un revers de manche.  
- Même dans un cadre professionnel je peux plus compter sur personne. Le médecin légiste, je sais plus si je dois le croire ou pas. Rosa dit que non. Je suis per-su-a-dée qu'il reste professionnel et qu'il a fait de simples erreurs de jugement. Il peut pas être dans le coup. Pas après toutes ces années de bons et loyaux services envers la loi et notre région !

Elle engloutit son troisième verre et éclate en sanglots. Son discours devient plus décousu et peu compréhensible.  
- Une Bête, une Bête qui ravage l'île. Sans doute une bête humaine, ou une Bête dressée par quelqu'un, que sais-je ? C'est un démon, un démon venu tous nous détruire et surtout, venu me séparer de Rosa. Rosa, pourquoi ils t'ont fait ça ? T'es juste un bon flic, ils avaient pas à te faire ça. Mais je pouvais pas faire autrement, tu vois... J'ai besoin de ce que tu vas faire au loin. On va pas laisser la Bête nous dévorer ?  
Elle a un hoquet, luttant pour réprimer son envie de vomir.  
- Tout ça c'est la faute de la Bête, homme ou capsumon, que sais-je ce que c'est, mais c'est pas quelqu'un de tout seul. Pas possible de se déplacer aussi vite.

D'un geste mou, elle se ressert un verre de plus, mais ne le porte pas à ses lèvres.  
- Pas possible de bouger comme ça. C'est forcément plusieurs. Je sais pas quoi, mais plusieurs.  
Un nouveau hoquet la prend. Elle ferme les yeux pour lutter contre la sensation et les spasmes, visage crispé, haletante. Elle renverse presque son verre. Ses capsumons l'ont désertée, ne sachant plus comment réagir à leur dresseuse imbibée d'alcool.

D'une main tremblante, Loredana essuye son front couvert de sueur.  
- Putain, c'est pas possible, y'a forcément une solution. Rosa saurait la trouver si elle était là, ma chère Rosa... Pourquoi t'es partie ?  
Renversant son verre sur le canapé, elle se roule en boule au milieu des coussins, sanglotant comme seules le font les personnes ivres.  
- Pas pleurer, pas pleurer, non, ça mène à rien, pas pleurer, pas pleurer...  
Elle serre ses bras autour d'elle tout en se balançant d'avant en arrière, tentant de se réconforter.  
- Pas pleurer, faut pas pleurer... Je vais trouver ce que c'est... faut d'abord savoir à qui le crime va profiter... Peut pas être un crime par vengeance maquillé dans un bain de sang, par contre, des crimes de vengeances peuvent se trouver au milieu de mes papiers, maquillés en crimes de la Bête.

Elle tâtonne dans les coussins du canapé à la recherche du verre perdu et renversé, puis le remplit à nouveau. Elle le pose sur la table et, titubante, va chercher un bloc-note pour y gribouiller toutes les notes qu'elle est encore en état de prendre.

- Voilà, j'avance, j'avance quand même. À quoi profite ? Déjà, quelles sont les conséquences ?  
Elle griffonne « concékenss » sur sa feuille, luttant pour tenir le stylo. Sa vue est brouillée, elle doit fermer les yeux pour parvenir à la fin de la suite de caractères.  
- Tout noter, pas oublier, c'est important. Noter clair, cette fois. Pas des gribouillis comme hier. Et avant-hier. Et avant-avant-hier. Et avant-avant-avant-avant-hier. Et...  
Elle continue à compter les avant-avant-avant sur ses doigts jusqu'à en perdre le compte faute de doigts disponibles. Puis elle s'interrompt soudain, se souvenant qu'elle était en train de penser à autre chose, sans vraiment se souvenir de quoi. Fermant un œil, penchant la tête de côté, elle consulte sa feuille de notes, déchiffrant sa propre écriture avec difficulté.  
- Ah ouais, les conséquences de... de quoi ? De Rosa qui est partie ?

À nouveau elle s'effondre, en sanglots.  
- J'y arriverai pas, toute seule ! J'y arriverai pas ! Rosa !

* * *

- Et toi, tu ferais quoi, à ma place ? demande Rosa à un courant d'air.  
Elle soupire profondément et se masse les tempes. Depuis qu'elle est arrivée à Milan, où elle fouille les archives de la bibliothèque, les céphalées ne la quittent plus. La poussière la prend à la gorge et l'odeur de renfermé lui retourne les tripes. L'écriture et le langage d'avant le Cataclysme sont très pénibles à déchiffrer et elle avance dans ses recherches avec une lenteur d'escargot asthmatique.  
- Quelle heure se fait-il ?  
Elle regarde sa montre et écarquille les yeux. Plus que trois minutes avant la fermeture de la bibliothèque, et elle n'a pas avancé plus que ça.

Rosa soupire lourdement tout en quittant la salle des archives après avoir remis de l'ordre derrière elle.  
- Ce n'est pas comme ça que je vais y arriver. Je dois d'abord comprendre comment ces vieux papiers sont rangés, et quelles sont les catégories de crimes de l'époque.  
Levant les yeux vers le ciel qui commence déjà à s'assombrir, elle essaye de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tête. C'est difficile. L'esprit pratique de Loredana lui manque. Sans elle, elle est apathique, sans motivation.

Elle tente de s'organiser. Avant la Grande Guerre, elle en est pratiquement certaine, les capsumons n'existaient pas. Tous les crimes étaient commis par les humains, donc, impossible de départager les archives en deux de cette manière. Par contre, la distinction entre la préméditation et l'accidentel existe très-certainement. Il y a aussi une gradation entre crime et délit, les premiers étant punis de prison mais pas les seconds. Sans doute l'utilisation d'une arme quelconque pour tuer un humain se situe dans la catégorie « crime » l'Avant-Guerre ne pouvait pas être décadent au point de ne pas accorder cette importance à la vie humaine.  
Quelles autres subdivisions pourraient-elles se faire ? Rosa a pu voir différentes catégories d'armes sans vraiment comprendre. Armes blanches et armes à feu ? Qu'est-ce que ces expressions cabalistiques peuvent bien cacher ?

- Je ferais mieux de me concentre sur les différents types d'armes de l'époque, conclut Rosa.  
Elle secoue la tête.  
- Non, mauvaise idée. Je risque trop d'attirer l'attention sur moi, à cause du tabou qui pèse sur la plupart des technologies de cette époque. Il me faudrait une autorisation spéciale pour accéder à ce genre d'archives, ce qui impliquerait d'avoir des relations haut-placées – et même le cas échéant, je doute que ça soit possible.  
Elle serre autour d'elle sa veste, quittant la bibliothèque. Il fait bien plus froid à Milan qu'en Sicile la différence climatique est réellement palpable.  
- J'espère que les archives des rapports criminels contiennent la description des armes utilisées, ou du moins, suffisamment d'éléments pour permettre d'établir une comparaison avec ce qui est actuellement en train de se passer à la maison.

En arrivant chez elle, elle trouve au courrier une lettre de ses parents. Ces derniers s'inquiètent beaucoup au sujet de sa situation professionnelle, et sur la perte d'une amie chère. Rosa sourit tristement. Elle n'a toujours pas osé dire à ses parents quelle est – était – la nature de la relation qu'elle a – avait – avec Loredana, se contentant de la présenter comme une amie proche. Les regards de sa mère lui ont toujours dit que cette dernière avait deviné et comprenait la réserve de sa fille à son sujet. D'ailleurs, les mots de réconfort que la lettre contient ne sont pas ceux qu'on adresse à une personne qui vient de perdre une amie chère, mais bien les mots de réconfort d'une mère à l'enfant qui vient de perdre son âme sœur.  
Chère famille, toujours si proche et tellement chaleureuse. Rosa ne peut pas imaginer ce que sa vie pourrait être sans le soutien de sa famille. Loredana doit être à présent bien seule, elle qui a coupé tous les ponts à cause de l'homophobie ambiante de son ancien foyer.

Essuyant quelques larmes, Rosa pousse la porte de la chambre qu'elle loue le temps d'effectuer ses recherches. C'est dur, c'est très dur, toute seule dans cette ville, mais elle n'a aucune considération pour la souffrance qu'elle éprouve. Le plus important, c'est qu'elle réussisse, à la fin, à coincer la ou les personnes derrière ce bain de sang.  
D'ailleurs, en parlant de bain de sang, pourquoi seulement en Sicile et pas ailleurs ? À qui donc la peur et la paranoïa ambiantes vont-elles pouvoir profiter ? Rosa a quelques soupçons, mais elle tente de rallonger la liste des suspects le plus possible, éliminant certains, en rajoutant d'autres, sans éliminer aucune possibilité de manière définitive. Elle est certaine qu'il lui manque des éléments pour comprendre le fin fond de l'histoire. Le mode opératoire est bien trop complexe. Son seul but ne peut pas être d'effrayer les gens. Il y a quelque chose de bien plus gros derrière, quelque chose d'assez gros pour manipuler certaines hautes instances de la police locale.  
Vraiment, plus elle y pense, plus Rosa se dit qu'elle cherche un très, très gros poisson.

* * *

Serrant sa veste contre lui, Kazusuige tente de faire la connaissance de ses voisins de compartiment. Il dort, comme les trois autres personnes, sur des couchettes transformables en banquettes – ou des banquettes transformables en couchettes – typiques de la troisième classe du Transsibérien Express. Ce genre de wagon équipe chaque compartiment d'un lavabo ainsi que de divers compartiments pour y ranger ses affaires, placards encastrés, étagères très hautes, filets à bagages suspendus au plafond ou sous les sièges. Une salle de bain et des toilettes se situent à chaque extrémité du wagon.

Comme le train a été en grande partie loué spécialement par le Boss pour son équipée en direction de Strasbourg, Kazushige partage son espace vital avec trois autres membres de la Team Rocket. L'un d'eux a une dizaine voire une quinzaine d'années de plus que lui, typiquement le genre de personne qui ne grimpera jamais les échelons de la hiérarchie interne, pas par manque de capacités mais plutôt par aversion pour les responsabilités. Un autre fait lui aussi partie de la jeune génération, adolescent tout comme lui, et tout comme lui en phase de passer à des actions plus sérieuses. Le troisième, il ne l'a qu'entraperçu, car il s'est aussitôt esquivé en direction du wagon-restaurant.

- C'est un sacré voyage qui s'annonce, pas vrai ? tente Kazushige à l'adresse de ses compagnons de voyage.  
Ces derniers ne répondent que vaguement, un mouvement d'épaule, une onomatopée, rien de plus. Kazu sort ses chemises de son sac, chemises d'uniforme standard comme en portent tous les sbires de la Team Rocket. Tout en arrangeant son paquetage, le paquetage classique de tous les sbires de l'organisation, Kazu se prend à nostalgiquement se demander à quoi ressemblerait sa vie si elle n'était pas standardisée par son enrôlement dans le crime.  
- Et bien, nous voilà partis, continue Kazushige.  
Les deux autres sbires s'entre-regardent. Kazu a l'impression qu'ils essayent de se mettre d'accord sur une décision très importante le concernant lui. Ne désirant pas compromettre le long voyage qui s'annonce, il préfère conserver le mutisme des premières vingt-quatre heures. La bavarde et familière présence de Cerise, avec laquelle pourtant il n'a vécu que quelques jours, lui manque, de même que le bourdonnement incessant de Pixel. Le pire sentiment de solitude est vraiment celui qui est causé par l'ignorance des autres.

Finalement, le plus jeune de ses deux compagnons silencieux finit par lui annoncer la terrible nouvelle :  
- Le Boss a mis ta tête à prix. On a croisé Domino tout à l'heure, elle te cherchait partout.  
Kazu pâlit.  
- Il y a une raison à ça ? murmure-t-il d'une voix défaite.  
- Haute trahison, qu'ils disent, complète le vieux. Ils donnent pas les détails. M'est avis que c'est un caprice quelconque, ou que c'est pour une tout autre raison.  
Il fixe le fils de Jessie et James d'un œil perçant.  
- Dis-moi, tu serais pas aussi incompétent que tes parents au même âge, j'espère ?  
Kazu secoue la tête de gauche à droite en tremblant.  
- Alors, c'est que t'as fait _quelque chose_qui a pas plu au Boss.

Kazushige se retient de pleurer. Un homme comme lui ne pleure pas. Il a fait ce qu'il avait à faire, il a protégé la seule grande sœur qu'il ait jamais eue. Au moins, se dit-il, il ne sera pas mort, ou quoi qu'il puisse lui arriver, en vain. Au moins, il ne se sera pas sacrifié pour le crime, mais bien dans le but de protéger quelqu'un. L'honneur est sauf, de son point de vue tout du moins, car pour sauver Cerise, il s'est rebellé contre son Boss et contre la Team Rocket. Pour sauver Cerise, il a brisé toutes les règles qui avaient jusque là régi sa vie. Et ça, c'est impardonnable.  
Il fronce les sourcils. Il n'a pas l'habitude, lorsqu'il pense en lui-même, d'entendre ses paroles avec la voix d'une femme. Au contraire, sa « voix intérieure » est plutôt masculine et un peu rauque, une voix d'aventurier solitaire, une voix très similaire à celle de son acteur préféré. Et pourquoi donc ses camarades de compartiment ouvrent-ils des yeux grands comme des soucoupes ?

- J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? interroge-t-il, étonné.  
- Pas pour le moment, rétorque la voix féminine qui dévoilait tout à l'heure ses pensées. Par contre, tu vas avoir quelque chose autour des poignets, c'est certain. Et si tu n'obéis pas bien gentiment, tu risques de finir avec quelque chose au-travers du cœur.  
Lentement, Kazushige se retourne, et fait face à la blonde Domino.  
- Je peux savoir ce qu'on me reproche ? lance-t-il sur un ton de défi.  
Domino a un sourire narquois.  
- Tu ne peux plus te cacher, Kazushige. Nous avons des enregistrements vidéos et un témoignage indiquant que tu es venu en aide et as tout fait pour venir en aide à notre ennemie, la protégeant, couvrant sa fuite, la mettant en garde concernant nos actions. La Team Rocket n'a que faire d'une personne telle que toi.

Sans ménagement, Domino se saisit des poignets de l'adolescent qui ne proteste ni ne se débat. Toute résistance serait de toute façon inutile, dans un train rempli de personnes prêtes à se saisir de lui simplement parce que le Boss en a décidé ainsi. Avant de rencontrer Cerise, il aurait fait pareil. Mais sa relation personnelle avec la jeune femme a été plus forte que sa fidélité envers l'organisation.  
Quelques torsions d'une corde fine, et Kazu est ficelé d'une façon qu'il est impossible de défaire, même pour un spécialiste de l'évasion comme le légendaire Houdini. L'adolescent sourit amèrement à cette pensée. Le peu d'Histoire et de mythes anciens qu'il connaît ne lui servira à rien pour s'échapper ou simplement survivre à sa détention. S'il commence déjà à perdre ainsi le contrôle de ses pensées, il ne fera sans doute pas long feu.

- Qu'allez-vous faire de moi ? interroge-t-il sobrement.  
- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, réplique la froide blonde en le poussant dans le couloir.  
Quelques wagons, et les voilà en queue du train, dans un wagon spécialement apprêté par le Boss. D'étranges sarcophages sont alignés sous les fenêtres occultées, laissant à peine la place pour circuler. Des machines médicales bourdonnent, d'où partent des tuyaux remplis de liquide.  
- Installe-toi là-dedans, grogne Domino en désignant du pouce l'un des trois sarcophages ouverts.  
Kazushige essaye de rester calme. Les chances pour qu'il soit enterré vivant sont minces, et même si c'était le cas, mourir étouffé de la sorte n'est pas très douloureux. Angoissant, s'il se laisse dominer par la peur, mais pas douloureux. Il n'a aucune raison d'avoir peur.

Le cœur battant la chamade, l'adolescent s'étend dans la boîte métallique capitonnée de blanc. Il y a un petit oreiller, aussi, et cela le rassure, car tout indique que l'équipement n'est pas destiné à un condamné à mort mais plutôt à une personne qu'on souhaite conserver en vie avec un minimum de confort.  
- Bouge pas, ordonne Domino en approchant un mouchoir de son visage.  
Il respire une odeur chlorée, et c'est le noir.

Lorsque Kazu reprend à moitié conscience, il sent une aiguille plantée dans le dos de sa main gauche. Ça fait très mal, beaucoup plus mal que dans le creux du bras. Il remarque ensuite, à l'irritation qu'il sent à différents endroits de son anatomie, et à la fraîcheur de l'air, qu'on n'a pas fait que le mettre sous perfusion : il n'est plus vêtu que d'une chemise d'hôpital, on lui a lavé les intestins et placé une sonde urinaire.  
- Que... quoi... murmure-t-il d'une bouche pâteuse.  
Il entrevoit, dans les nuages noirs qui dansent devant ses yeux, le visage dur et froid de Domino, celui du Boss avec une expression de triomphe et de méchanceté, et, à la limite de son champ de vision, une personne en blouse venue triturer la machine à laquelle il est branché.

Doucement, lentement, l'effet de l'anesthésiant se fait sentir. Il voit remuer les lèvres des gens devant lui, mais ne les entend plus. Son champ de vision rétrécit, ses pensées s'obscurcissent. Lentement, doucement, il glisse dans un sommeil sans rêves.

* * *

- Mission accomplie, lâche sobrement Domino.  
- Vous êtes virée, rétorque Giovanni sans la regarder.  
Le médecin corrompu surveille l'état des prisonniers et autres otages maintenus dans un coma artificiel pour le temps du trajet, sans prêter attention à l'étrange couple qui, raide, sort du wagon. Domino a le regard vague, jusqu'à ce que Giovanni l'entraîne dans le premier compartiment vide qu'il ferme à clef derrière lui, l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

* * *

_Fin du chapitre_

* * *

Chapitre inspiré de la chanson Stronger than all de Hammerfall.

* * *

**Culture et vocabulaire pour la fic**

* * *

**capsumon**: nom européen des pokémons. Ce terme est utilisé dans les dialogues, lorsque la personne qui parle est européenne, ou dans la narration, lorsque le point de vue est celui d'une personne européenne.

**accents**: la transcription des accents sera allégée au fil de la fic, au fur et à mesure que Kei s'y habitue. Si un passage est décrit du point de vue d'une personne qui comprend l'accent, ce dernier sera moins prononcé que s'il est décrit depuis le point de vue de Kei. Du point de vue de Kami, il n'y a pas d'accents : étant télépathe, il n'éprouve aucune difficulté à comprendre ce que disent les gens.

**turnover**: fréquence de renouvellement d'une population (d'employés dans l'entreprise, de cellules dans l'organisme, de passants dans la ville).

**arancino (plu : arancini)**: boule de riz de 8-10cm de diamètre farcie de ragoût, panée et frite. C'est une spécialité sicilienne.

**sorcière (au Japon)**: femme de plus de 24 ans qui n'est toujours pas mariée.

**shuriken**: petite arme de jet, pouvant être empoisonnée, utilisée par les ninjas pour distraire l'ennemi.

**kusarigama**: faucille dont le manche est orné d'une chaîne de quatre à six mètres, au bout de laquelle on attache un boulet.

**fukumibars**: petite aiguille que les ninjas crachent au visage de leur adversaire durant un corps-à-corps.

**nunchaku**: fléau à deux branches utilisé comme arme.

**katana**: sabre de taille et d'estoc de plus de 60cm de long.

**yari**: lance japonaise de 2 à 4m de long.

**nodachi** : katana surdimensionné et très lourd, manié à deux mains.


	2. soeurs de la lumière

_1er novembre 514_

* * *

Kei est réveillée par deux choses. Tout d'abord, un petit vent glacé soufflant sur son visage. Ensuite, des miaulements insistants. Elle soupire et remue un peu sous la grosse couette, constatant en souriant que sa tête repose sur la cuisse de Kami. Un museau chaud s'enfonce dans son cou : Amalthea. Serrant un peu plus la grosse couette autour d'elle, elle se frotte les yeux et bâille, avant de se motiver pour aller fermer la fenêtre.  
- Miou ! Miou, mioumiou !  
- Kami, depuis quand on a un chat ? bâille-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre ouverte.

Une sorte de mur invisible la stoppe dans son élan. Elle se masse les tempes, pensant ne pas être suffisamment réveillée, tandis que des miaulements indignés se font entendre. Elle se retourne, prête à vocaliser son mécontentement, et ouvre de grands yeux en voyant Kami en compagnie d'une copie de lui-même haute comme un miaouss et d'une jolie couleur rose pâle. Elle a comme l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part.  
- Kami, c'est quoi... ça ?  
- « Ça » est un « lui » Kei, je te présente mon père, Mew. Père, voici mon amie Kei.  
- Enchantée, bredouille Kei en éternuant.  
- Miou, répond le mini-Mewtwo.

Frissonnant, Kei se dirige à nouveau vers la fenêtre, bien décidée à la fermer. Mew lui coupe la route, flottant à hauteur de ses yeux, une expression de colère enfantine sur le visage.  
- Eh, proteste Kei, il fait froid, ici. Je veux juste fermer la fenêtre.  
- Miou ! répond Mew en croisant les bras.  
- Père, soupire Kami, voyons, ne fais pas l'enfant. L'humaine a froid, laisse-la fermer la fenêtre. Elle est chez elle, après tout.  
« Chez _vous_ » corrige Père. « Tu as tout autant qu'elle le droit de faire ce que tu veux sous ton propre toit. »  
- Moi, oui, mais pas toi.

D'un geste de la main, Kami ferme le battant en utilisant ses pouvoirs psychiques. Kei le rejoint sous la couette en tremblant de froid.  
- Et, que nous vaut l'honneur de la visite de ton père ? interroge Kei.  
Elle sait pertinemment qu'elle a beaucoup, beaucoup de chance de rencontrer le légendaire Mew en personne, mais quelque chose de plus intrigant occupe son esprit. Elle tente de savoir d'où lui vient son impression de déjà-vu.  
- Il est venu tenter de m'enseigner à utiliser l'attaque morphing.  
- Morphing ? Pourquoi donc ?

Kami et Mew échangent un regard signifiant « elle ne se doute de rien ». Dans les yeux de Kami ce regard est plutôt joyeux, comme satisfait de pouvoir lui faire la surprise dans les yeux de Mew-le-Père, il exprime comme un reproche d'avoir caché quelque chose d'aussi important à l'humaine.  
Le regard de celle-ci passe de l'un à l'autre.  
- Ça y est, je sais !  
« C'est pas trop tôt » constate Père en arquant sa queue derrière lui.  
- Je sais où j'ai déjà vu Mew ! Dans un rêve ! On discutait ensemble dans un genre de forêt bizarre !

Mew se frappe le front de la patte. Kami lui glisse un regard en coin, haussant un sourcil.  
- On discutait de toi, Kami. C'était juste avant que je prenne le train, je crois, ou tout au début du voyage.  
- Et, que disiez-vous à mon sujet ? interroge Kami, suspicieux.  
« Rien d'important » répond Mew avec un sourire gêné.  
- Je ne sais plus très bien, avoue Kei. C'était qu'un rêve, après tout. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu y accordes autant d'importance.  
- Peut-être parce que c'était plus qu'un rêve ?  
Kei rit doucement, se cachant la bouche de sa main.  
- Quoi, un rêve prémonitoire ? Je ne crois pas à ce genre de choses.

Kami ne lâche pas son père des yeux, attendant des explications de sa part. La gerboise rose soupire. Il ne peut plus repousser le moment des explications.  
« Je suis entré en communication avec Kei, par le biais de la Dame des Rêves, la Cresselia. »  
Il regarde le bout de ses orteils, comme si ces derniers pouvaient lui dévoiler la réponse à la grande question du sens de la vie, de l'univers et du reste. Kei, peu intéressée par ses miaulements incessants, s'habille chaudement. La température n'est peut-être pas aussi basse que dans les grandes altitudes qu'elle a traversées durant le long voyage en train, mais le climat est bien moins clément que celui du Japon. Elle n'écoute que distraitement Mew miauler à l'adresse de son fils tout en préparant le petit déjeuner.

- Kami, tu veux quelque chose ?  
- La même chose que d'habitude.  
- Et vous autres, continue-t-elle à l'adresse des autres pokémons, vous avez faim ?  
C'est une journée comme toutes les autres qui commence pour Kei. Une journée de plus à chercher du travail dans l'immense capitale européenne, attendant patiemment que commence son contrat de recherche – si ledit contrat tient toujours. Elle n'a reçu aucune nouvelle de Chen Régis depuis trop longtemps, et elle commence à s'inquiéter. Cela peut signifier des tas de choses, bien entendu, et la plus probable est qu'il ait trop de travail pour avoir le temps de se préoccuper de Kei avant le commencement de son contrat. Cela n'empêche pas qu'en attendant, Kei voit ses économies fondre petit à petit, lentement mais sûrement, sans trouver de moyen de renflouer les caisses. Elle a encore le temps de voir venir les choses mais gagner de l'argent doit être une priorité pour les personnes qui le dépensent.

Elle a la responsabilité de son foyer. Elle doit trouver un moyen, et cette fois-ci, elle ne se laissera pas séduire par la solution de facilité.

* * *

Soufflant dans ses mains, Kei s'engage dans les allées du parc du campus étudiant, plus communément appelé « jardin botanique » bien que le terme soit, d'après Berthe, un peu abusif, ledit jardin ne s'étendant que sur une partie du parc, et continuant avec des serres fermées au public en-dehors de certaines heures de visite. Elle a rendez-vous avec Berthe à la fontaine, car elle est invitée à déjeuner pour rencontrer les camarades et amies de la jeune Alsacienne.  
Alors que Sakura s'enfonce jusqu'aux yeux dans l'écharpe de sa dresseuse, tout contre son cou, et que les autres pokémon de Kei profitent de l'espace libre pour pouvoir gambader, la Japonaise voit arriver un bien curieux équipage.

La première personne, elle ne parvient pas bien à déterminer s'il s'agit d'un homme ou d'une femme. La silhouette est trop large d'épaules pour être une femme, trop ronde des hanches et de la poitrine pour être un homme. Les vêtements et les anglaises rappellent à Kei la poupée de porcelaine européenne que sa cousine avait chez elle. De là où elle est, elle peut déjà voir la quantité inhumaine de maquillage appliquée à la truelle sur un visage androgyne.  
La deuxième personne est vêtue de noir des pieds à la tête des sortes de sangles pendent du pantalon et de la veste déchirés. Les bottes ont des semelles très épaisses. Des bracelets à pointes ornent les poignets de la fille sèche et nerveuse aux cheveux courts teints en rouge. Le soleil est reflété par de nombreux piercings au niveau du visage – nez, lèvres, sourcils, et oreilles.  
La troisième et dernière personne accompagnant Berthe porte l'uniforme européen classique, jean et pull près du corps. Elle est enroulée tout comme Berthe dans un châle mais les couleurs sont différentes, vieux rose principalement.  
Toutes les quatre portent le béret noir des étudiants. Celui de Berthe est orné à l'arrière d'un gros nœud alsacien en plus des rubans, pin's et écussons présents sur les autres.

- Bonjour, avance timidement Kei.  
Elle se rend soudain compte que, sans le concours de Kami, elle va avoir toutes les difficultés du monde à comprendre le baragouin de Berthe.  
- Ponchoûr, répond Berthe. Che foulais fous prééssenter mes côpines.  
Les trois autres s'avancent. Vues de près, elles font encore plus peur que de loin.  
- Voîlà Tânielle, commence Berthe.  
La poupée de porcelaine fait un signe de la tête.  
- Mais... un homme Tanielle est ! s'exclame Kei, ébahie.

Les anglaises rebondissent des deux côtés du visage rasé de près.  
- Je ne m'appelle pas Tanielle, je m'appelle Danielle. Avec un D comme dans « douce jeune fille ».  
La voix est bel et bien masculine, malgré tous les efforts de diction.  
- Et c'est pas ma faute si je suis née dans le corps d'un garçon, alors, ça serait gentil de ne pas se moquer.  
- Euh... répond Kei, visiblement perturbée. Euh, bon, d'accord...  
« À l'étranger, comporte-toi comme l'étranger » pense-t-elle en aparté.  
- Et helle, continue Berthe, c'est Mâto.  
- Et ouais, fait la fille aux cheveux rouges. Et je vienne du sude.  
- Enchantée, Mato, salue Kei.  
- Mado. Bertheu prononceu pas trés bien.

La fille timide en jeans et pull tend la main un peu raidement et se présente à son tour.  
- Moi, c'est Yoannie.  
- Enchantée, répète Kei à nouveau. Kei mon nom est. Du Japon je viens. Une thèse en géologie je vais faire.  
- Iôannie aime pâs qu'on lui râppelle qu'elle fient te la Preûtagne, taquine Berthe.  
- Ç'va, s'pas cômme si c'tait un'tarre !

« Oh là là... » soupire Kei intérieurement « Avec tous leurs accents, je suis pas rendue ! »

* * *

Claudiquant, aidée par sa fidèle nidoqueen, Ma'ame Capone descend sa grosse malle de voyage du dessus de l'armoire. Gringolem se tient stupidement debout au milieu de la pièce.  
- Ça va, ça te dérange pas de ne pas m'aider ? grogne la vieille dame.  
Le pokémon continue de la fixer de ses yeux vides. Elle hausse les épaules.  
- Je déteste les déménagements de dernière minute. Je n'ai jamais le temps de tout emballer.

Elle contemple, désolée, ses magnifiques meubles. Laisser la maison à la garde de sa fille Fiorangela lui fend le cœur. Elle ne fait pas confiance à la blonde desséchée, mais elle n'a pas le choix, si elle veut que son hôtel particulier de Karlsrhue soit prêt et fonctionnel pour l'arrivée de son fils. Ses meubles devront suivre comme ils le pourront. Elle va devoir prendre ses dispositions auprès d'un notaire quelconque pour forcer sa fille à les lui envoyer au plus tôt, ne lui laissant que le strict minimum vital, à savoir, un jeu de couverts pour la cuisine, une casserole, une table, une chaise, un lit et une armoire. Tout le reste devra être envoyé à Karlsrhue, quartier extrême-nord de la capitale européenne.

- Hors de mes pattes, Persian.  
Le fauve blanc s'éloigne en miaulant pitoyablement, étonné de se faire repousser ainsi par sa maîtresse. Cette dernière ouvre la malle et commence à y entasser ses vêtements. En fouillant un tiroir, elle tombe sur l'une de ses antiquités marquées de « LBVYR », un carnet à spirale avec une couverture fleurie et un stylo assorti. Il est enfermé dans un écrin de plexiglas et ses pages, rongées par les siècles, menaçant de tomber en poussière à chaque instant, ont été plastifiées afin de les conserver. La procédure de plastification en vue d'une conservation de longue durée exige un fastidieux entretien qu'habituellement seuls les musées prennent la peine de s'engager à faire. Mais pour Ma'ame Capone, grande collectionneuse de ces vieilleries d'avant le Cataclysme, un carnet estampillé « LVBYR » en vaut bien le coup. Les pages, maculées de notes en tous genres, n'ont pas encore été déchiffrées mais la patiente vieille est certaine qu'un jour, elle finira par comprendre ce que l'auteur de l'époque entendait par « _rdv gynéco 17h mer._ » ou encore « _acheter PQ_».

Religieusement, elle s'en va porter la relique auprès de toutes les autres, dans le coffre-fort dont même Fior – espère-t-elle – ignore l'existence. Puis elle charge ledit coffre sur le dos de Gringolem, assistée pour ce faire par Nidoqueen et Crapustule. Libégon, suspendu au plafond, bat doucement des ailes. Il a déjà sur le dos le harnachement qui permettra à sa maîtresse de faire le voyage jusqu'à la gare.  
Car c'est ainsi qu'elle se voit : maîtresse de ses pokémons, et non pas dresseuse.

Toujours cahin-caha, elle termine d'emballer les vêtements dont elle va avoir besoin dans les semaines à venir. Puis, toujours assistée de Nidoqueen et Crapustule, elle prépare les meubles et leur contenu pour le déménagement. Elle en a pour toute la journée, sous le regard inquisiteur de Fiorangela qui semble chercher la faille dans ce système, tel un vautour perché sur un arbre en plein désert, attendant le moment de faiblesse du mouton assoiffé qui a encore la force de mettre une patte devant l'autre. Du moins, c'est ainsi que Ma'ame Capone voit cette silhouette squelettique qui, sans la suivre partout, se trouve pourtant toujours dans l'embrasure de la plus proche porte.

- Besoin d'aide, Maman ? propose finalement la vieille fille  
- De l'aide ? Et puis quoi encore ? Pour que tu visites ma boîte à bijoux dès que j'aurai le dos tourné ?  
- Tu pourrais au moins faire appel à des déménageurs.  
- Je fais ce que je veux ! J'ai dirigé une entreprise, jeune fille, et d'une main de maître, et ce, pendant des années ! Des centaines d'hommes faisaient mes quatre volontés à chaque fois que je levais le petit doigt, bien avant ta naissance. Alors, ne me nargue pas.  
- Tu es vieille, et tu n'as plus des centaines d'hommes à ton service, rétorque Fior en soupirant.

Elle s'adosse au chambranle de la porte et croise les bras.  
- Regarde comme toi, tu cours, maintenant, au service de ton fils.  
- Ma seule fierté !  
- C'est pour ça que tu le traites tout le temps d'imbécile ?  
Ma'ame Capone fulmine et c'est les yeux injectés de sang qu'elle répond à son insolente de fille :  
- Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton, tu entends ?  
- Sinon quoi ? provoque Fior. Sinon tu vas lancer tes troupes après moi ? Sinon tu vas me faire exorciser ? Me donner la fessée ?

La vieille dame grince des dents sous le ton ironique et provocateur de la remarque, mais elle reste silencieuse.  
- Voilà donc ce qu'est devenue la puissante, la terrible, Madame Boss ?  
La vieille a un sursaut en entendant sa fille prononcer ce nom qui était le sien des années auparavant, mais elle ne réagit pas outre mesure. Elle se contente de faire apparaître Limonde presque sous les pieds de l'insolente, savourant à l'avance le moment où l'impertinente posera le pied sur le poisson électrique plat.  
- Et bien quoi, tu ne dis rien ?  
- Ne jamais répondre aux provocations, répond Ma'ame Boss. Elles peuvent avoir pour but de faire perdre son sang-froid et agir inconsidérément, en tombant dans un piège évident par exemple. Règle numéro soixante-douze.  
- Que... quoi ?

Ma'ame Capone exhibe triomphalement un vieux cahier de la poche de son tablier, et l'agite sous le nez de sa fille.  
- Des années à apprendre de mes erreurs mais aussi de celles des autres. Ce cahier est mon arme la plus précieuse pour obtenir tout ce que je souhaite.  
Fiorangela fixe l'objet agité sous son nez, le regard brillant.  
- Ça te fait envie, hein, les secrets de ta vieille mère ? Et ben, non !  
La vieille claque des doigts sous le nez de sa fille.  
- Et ben non, tu ne l'auras pas !  
- Je n'ai que faire de ton cahier de cuisine, de toute façon, rétorque Fiorangela en fronçant le nez.

Les deux femmes se toisent. La plus âgée tente de déterminer, sans oser vérifier elle-même, si sa fille est en train de bluffer ou si elle a réellement confondu son cahier de recettes avec son cahier secret. La plus jeune essaye de semer le doute dans l'esprit de sa mère afin de récupérer le cahier, quel que puisse être son contenu, puisqu'il semble si important aux yeux de sa génitrice.  
L'air semble vibrer entre les deux visages.

Finalement, ayant mieux à faire, Ma'ame Capone renifle et tourne les talons, donnant les derniers ordres pour préparer son départ.

* * *

Fior enjambe la limonde et retourne vaquer à ses occupations. Peu importent les plans et règles antiques de sa mère : si cette dernière a l'expérience, elle sera la première à se saisir de Mewtwo, de toute façon, avec ou sans cahier. Et Fiorangela, avec ou sans cahier, si elle sacrifie encore de sa personne à Spiritomb, saura bien localiser le capsumon le plus puissant du monde.  
Le capsumon le plus puissant du monde... Les mots, entendus maintes et maintes fois dans la bouche de la vieille folle, n'ont pas de forme précise pour la blonde Fior, et cela n'importe que peu. Mewtwo, voilà comment sa mère l'appelle, et ce n'est même pas son centre d'intérêt principal.

Un sourire démoniaque sur les lèvres, Fiorangela caresse la pierre qui scelle Spiritomb au monde matériel. Peu importe le nom ou l'apparence du capsumon le plus puissant du monde, elle finira par mettre la main dessus. Puis elle le dominera, il lui obéira, et elle mettra le monde entier à ses pieds.  
- Et aux pieds de Spiritomb, murmure une voix d'outre-tombe.  
- Et aux pieds de Spiritomb, répète Fiorangela.

* * *

- On part dans cinq minutes, indique Ma'ame Capone à ses pokémons. Rassemblement devant la maison. Je vérifie qu'on a rien oublié et j'arrive.  
Quelques grognements d'approbation lui répondent. Dociles et disciplinés, les monstres lui obéissent. Ils vérifient une dernière fois l'équilibre des charges qui leur sont confiées, conformément à ce qu'ils ont appris en entraînement. Ma'ame Capone sait qu'elle pourra compter sur eux en cas de coup dur, si jamais ses ruses et son expérience lui font défaut. Puis, avec un sourire amer, elle songe que malgré leur discipline, ils manquent d'entraînement au combat. Eux aussi, ils ont subi les affres du temps qui passe.  
Le tour de la maison est achevé. Laisser tout ça à la garde, même temporaire, de sa fille, donne à Ma'ame Capone l'envie de vomir. C'est un peu la même impression que lorsqu'elle avait passé la main à son fils à la tête de la Team Rocket, mais en pire, car son fils est un fils, un homme, et Fior est... une catastrophe. Mais ainsi va la vie. Plus d'argent, plus de trains privés à-travers toute l'Europe, plus de vie de grand luxe. Tout ça, parce que son fils a fait une fixette ridicule et dilapide dans sa recherche tout l'argent qu'il aurait dû envoyer à sa mère.

Pour se donner du courage, Ma'ame Capone se concentre sur son objectif. Mettre la main sur Mewtwo afin de couper les dépenses faites à cause de lui et, surtout, le faire obéir, pour rétablir la grandeur passée de la Team Rocket. Alors, ce sont des rentrées d'argent qui vont à nouveau croître et multiplier, ce sont les antiquités qui vont s'empiler à nouveau dans les greniers de Ma'ame Capone, et les chiffres qui vont défiler sur les comptes en banque qu'elle possède, dissimulés un peu partout en Europe, et désormais presque à sec par rapport à ce qu'ils étaient dans le passé.  
L'avarice brille dans les vieilles prunelles. Une fois Mewtwo entre les mains de son fils, elle va peut-être, enfin, tenir le moyen de se saisir de Mew.

Mew... Le vieux rêve n'a pas quitté l'esprit encore vif de l'ancienne Madame Boss de la Team Rocket. Malgré les années, malgré tout ce qu'elle a pu faire pour se changer les idées, le miaulement enregistré des années auparavant dans la forêt d'Amérique du Sud continue de la hanter. Elle porte encore autour de son cou, sous forme de médaillon, un mini lecteur dont la mémoire de poisson rouge ne contient que cet enregistrement. Un petit panneau solaire, du genre de ceux qu'on trouve sur certaines calculatrices, permet d'alimenter l'appareil.  
La vieille achève son tour de la maison et, sans un au-revoir à sa blonde de fille, enfourche péniblement le libégon. Le cortège se met en route Ma'ame Capone n'a pas lâché le médaillon. Les vieilles mains ridées et tremblantes retournent l'objet noir en forme de cœur humain, afin de recharger ses batteries. Elle se tient d'une main au pommeau de la selle tandis que les serres de l'autre main ne lâchent pas l'enregistrement. Lorsque le « bip » du chargement de batterie se fait entendre, elle retourne l'objet et appuie sur le gros bouton blanc du devant.

- Miou... miou... miou...

La bande repasse en boucle, encore et encore, tandis que Ma'ame Capone garde le capteur de lumière dirigé vers le soleil, pour que la batterie ne se décharge pas.

* * *

Attablée avec les étudiantes dans une cantine ultramoderne, Kei essaye de lutter contre le stress qui la prend à la gorge. Elle ne comprend pas la moitié de ce que les filles racontent, à cause de leurs accents, et l'absence de Kami n'est pas pour arranger les choses. Elle sait, grâce à la liaison empathique qu'ils partagent, qu'il est inquiet à son sujet, et désolé de ne pas pouvoir venir, mais qu'il ne tient pas à la suivre absolument partout comme un animal de compagnie, et qu'il a à faire avec Mew, et que quand Kei sera rentrée, il fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour qu'elle se sente mieux. Malgré tout, elle ne peut que regretter qu'il ne soit pas là, avec ses pouvoirs psychiques, pour l'assister dans la conversation.  
Le pokémon lui répond télépathiquement, de manière assez cinglante, qu'il n'est pas là pour lui servir de traducteur personnel, et qu'elle n'a qu'à améliorer son niveau en européen. Rougissant, Kei rentre la tête dans ses épaules et retourne à son poisson sauce elle-ne-sait-plus-trop-quoi-mais-c'est-pas-mauvais.

- Alôrrs, j'arriv' à la garre, et là, j'vois bien qu'le hâppenin' êst d'jà fini. J'vous lésse imaginer, comment qu'j'étais horr d'moi. Pincez-don', un rr'tarr de trram, à Strrasbourrg ! C'bin la prremiér' foi qu'j'vois ça !  
- Ah ben putaingue, je suis contenteu de pas êtreu venueu.  
- Che fous hâfais pien dît, c'était pâs la peîne de se dééplacer !  
- Et vous, Madame, saviez-vous qu'il y avait hier une flash-mob à la gare ?

Le regard de Kei danse de l'une à l'autre. Elle n'a absolument rien compris à leur charabia. Se rendant enfin compte, à leurs regards appuyés et à leur silence, qu'elles sont en train de s'adresser à elle, la Japonaise pointe le bout de son nez de son index droit tout en demandant :  
- Moi ?  
Elle récolte des regards incrédules.  
- M'choirr ? propose Yoannie.  
Les yeux exorbités, Kei contemple le morceau de papier que la Bretonne est en train d'agiter devant ses yeux. Tenant le poignet de la jeune fille à deux doigts, elle l'écarte de son visage.

- Laisseu, tu connais pas la politesseu, grogne Mado en exhibant un paquet fermé qu'elle tend à son tour à Kei.  
Encore une fois, la femme japonaise ne comprend pas la signification du geste et fronce le nez, outrée. Elle secoue sa main devant son visage, à la verticale, doigts serrés, signifiant par là de passer à autre chose.  
- Madame ne se mouche que dans des mouchoirs parfumés, conclut Danielle en agitant ses anglaises. Madame est d'une autre classe que vous, bande de va-nus-pieds.  
La lolita tend poliment et en souriant un de ses propres mouchoirs, à dentelle de papier, parfumé à la rose.

Sur le bord des nerfs, Kei finit par se prendre la tête à deux mains, sous les yeux ébahis de toute l'assemblée.  
- Mais hâlors, ça feut tîre quoi quand fous fous poîntez le nêz tu toigt ? finit par demander Berthe.  
Danielle est obligée de traduire la question pour que Kei comprenne. Enfin :  
- « Je » ça veut dire ! « Je » ! « Moi » ! Pas « nez » ! « Moi » !  
- Ah booon...  
- Et ben moi, rétorque Yoannie en se pointant la poitrine du pouce, j'dis qu'vous les asiatiques v'vous compliqu'la vie. Sérieux. Et c't'év'tail là, 'vec la main d'vant l'visage, c'veut dirre quoi ?  
La Bretonne imite le geste de Kei qui comprend alors la question.  
- « Changeons de sujet », ça veut dire, explique la Japonaise.

- Et, continue Mado, surexcitée, les capsumoneu en formeu de chat avec uneu pièceu et qui font la toiletteu devant les magasins, ça veut direu quoi ?  
- La question compris je n'ai pas...  
- Elle demande, explique Danielle de sa voix grave, pourquoi vous mettez devant les magasins une statue de capsumon-chat blanc tenant une pièce et agitant la patte.  
- Mais, fait Kei comme si c'était évident, « entrez » il dit !  
- Entrrez don' ?  
- Fous faîtes « hêntrez » t'une trôle te mânière hau Châpon !  
- Pourquoi, comment en Europe vous faites ?

Les adolescentes s'entre-regardent puis, haussant un peu les épaules car la situation leur semble comique, elles font un signe comme si elles frottaient la nappe pour ramasser les miettes de la tranche de la main, mais à hauteur de la poitrine, ramenant les miettes imaginaires vers elles.  
- Foîlà, c'est cômme ça qu'on tît « fiêns ».  
- Et vous ? Comment vous faiteu au Japon ? interroge Mado.  
Un peu surprise, Kei redresse la main droite à hauteur du visage et évente l'air, doigt étendus, main à l'horizontale agitée de bas en haut.  
- Ça, s'veut dirre « aurr'voirr » ch'nous, s'amuse Yoannie.  
Danielle fait la « traduction ».  
- Pas rendue je suis ! conclut Kei avec des yeux ronds.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Pixel, porygon-Z de son état, parcourt le réseau informatique européen. Il recherche désespérément des informations plus précises au sujet de Miura Kei, sa dresseuse, tentant de découvrir son adresse IP actuelle. Mais il doit bien se rendre à l'évidence : elle n'a pas mis à jour son pokédex ou sa carte de dresseur depuis de nombreuses journées. Impossible donc de la localiser.  
- J'ai perdu trop de temps, constate-t-il. Je vais devoir chercher d'une autre façon.

Malheureusement, pour la première fois depuis qu'il a rencontré sa chère dresseuse (quel que soit le nom humain ou l'identification dex qu'elle porte actuellement), l'astuce et les capacités de Pixel sont mises en échec. Il erre, un peu désespéré, dans les bases de données des mises à jour européennes, sans plus prêter la moindre attention à la quantité faramineuse de données hautement intéressantes qui s'étalent sous ses yeux. Il a besoin de conseils, et il ne sait pas vers qui se tourner. Kazushige est une option qui n'est plus envisageable.

- Hello, world.  
Pixel tourne la tête en entendant l'étrange voix, et se retrouve nez-à-nez avec un autre porygon-Z.  
- All your base are belong to us, continue l'autre porygon.  
- Bonjour à toi aussi, répond Pixel.  
Les deux créatures digitales s'entre-regardent en silence pendant quelques millisecondes, puis Pixel décide de tenter sa chance.  
- Je suis à la recherche d'une information que je ne parviens pas à débusquer. Aurais-tu des méthodes de recherche à me partager ?

Le porygon étranger prend trois millisecondes avant de répondre :  
- À tes intuitions, te fier il faut.  
- Des intuitions ? s'étonne Pixel. Un porygon n'a pas d'intuition. Un porygon n'a pas de sentiments.  
- En es-tu bien certain ?

Pixel hésite durant une bonne dizaine de millisecondes. Puis il décide de piéger le porygon inconnu à son propre jeu.  
- Et toi ? Réplique-t-il. As-tu des intuitions ?  
- Tout ce qui vit est relié, indiciblement. Nous ne nous définissons que par les liens que nous avons les uns avec les autres. Par ces liens nous comprenons des vérités que la logique ne peut pas nous apporter.  
- Pff, rétorque le sceptique Pixel. Il n'existe rien de tel.  
- Vraiment ?

Encore quelques millisecondes d'hésitation, alors que la logique pure et simple devrait lui donner des réponses immédiates, claires et concises.  
- Prouve-le, défie Pixel.  
- Suis-moi, répond l'inconnu.  
À la grande surprise de Pixel, le porygon étranger trace quelques lignes géométriques dans la matrice de données, et passe à-travers. Suspectant un piège tendu par la Team Rocket pour l'empêcher de veiller sur sa dresseuse, Pixel crée une copie de sauvegarde de ses fichiers et code un compte à rebours pour le déclenchement de l'activation. Ainsi, si pour une raison quelconque quelque chose l'empêche de revenir désactiver le compte à rebours, une copie de lui-même pourra continuer sa quête de la dresseuse, pour la mettre en garde, et retourner dans les banques de données de la Team Rocket chercher les informations nécessaires pour déjouer leurs plans diaboliques.

Quelques millisecondes plus tard, Pixel copie les lignes géométriques et passe à-travers.  
- Tu as pris ton temps, commente l'inconnu.  
- Je ne fais pas confiance aux inconnus. Ce n'est pas prudent.  
- Comment peux-tu rencontrer des gens, dans ces conditions ?  
Si c'était géométriquement possible, Pixel grimacerait. Au lieu de ça, pour se donner de la contenance, il parcourt le paysage du regard. D'étranges lignes lumineuses couleur cobalt clair s'étendent dans toutes les directions, et sont parcourues de points blancs. De grands pavés plus sombres se trouvent aux croisement des lignes.

- Où sommes-nous ?  
- Dans une dimension supérieure, répond l'inconnu. Ce que tu vois, ce sont les connexions entre les différents serveurs, et les informations qui les traversent. Tout ce qui n'est pas connecté à ce réseau, n'existe pas.  
- Et où veux-tu en venir ?  
L'inconnu prend le temps de faire quelques cabrioles autour de Pixel avant de répondre.  
- C'est ça, l'intuition. Un phénomène pseudo-quantique par lequel, à l'aide de toutes les connexions qui nous relient les uns aux autres, tu peux parfois parvenir, par une pure chance statistique, à entrer en possession de l'information qui te manque.

Suspicieux, Pixel plisse les yeux et demande :  
- As-tu hacké mes programmes pour me faire voir toutes ses choses, atteindre mon horloge interne et me retarder ? Ou cherches-tu à me convaincre d'installer un cheval de Troie afin de me manipuler à distance et de te mettre en-travers de mon chemin ?  
L'autre porygon le contemple en penchant la tête de côté, de son air absent dont il ne se départit pas.  
- Sais-tu au moins qui je suis ? Pourquoi je fais ce que je fais ?

Pixel ne répond pas, attendant la réponse. Il sait que de toute façon, s'il est pris au piège ou détruit, la copie de lui-même prendra le relais à l'heure prévue. Mais sera-t-il en mesure d'empêcher l'inconnu de lui voler des informations ?  
- Je suis toi, et tu es moi, continue l'inconnu. Je suis la partie de toi que tu as toujours ignorée. Celle dont tu t'es toujours méfié.  
- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu cherches à me voler mes fichiers et mes données.  
- Pour comprendre ce que je te dis, tu dois désapprendre tout ce que tu as appris.  
Vraiment, l'inconnu est louche Pixel doit aller au fond du problème et mettre à jour ce qu'il a dans son BIOS.

Confiant en les capacités de sa copie à prendre le relais, Pixel efface ses données les plus sensibles une par une, prudemment. Il ne doit rien, absolument rien laisser qui pourrait mettre l'inconnu sur la piste de sa dresseuse, de sa copie de sauvegarde, de ses recherches au sujet de la Team Rocket. Tant pis si, lorsqu'il se réveillera sous la forme de sa copie, il ne se souvient pas de cet épisode de l'inconnu. Il sait au moins qu'il sera prudent si jamais il rencontre à nouveau le porygon inconnu, ayant souvenir de l'avoir rencontré avant, il enverra une autre copie continuer sa route, laissant la première occuper l'inconnu.

- Je suis ton âme, continue le porygon illuminé. Je suis ton cœur. Je suis la partie de toi qui est attachée à ta dresseuse.  
- Ma dresseuse ?  
Pixel ne se souvient pas. Il a une dresseuses ? Sans doute, sinon, il ne serait pas évolué. À moins qu'il ne se soit échappé ? Les secteurs qui contenaient ces informations sont vides à présent.  
- Tu ne te souviens déjà plus de rien, n'est-ce pas ?  
Se souvenir de quoi ? Il n'y a jamais eu rien d'autre que ce réseau couleur cobalt, les points blancs, les boîtes noires.  
- Je vais devoir tout te réexpliquer, soupire l'inconnu.

Quelques pirouettes dans l'espace étrange qui ne signifie rien, et le porygon inconnu se plante juste en face de Pixel.  
C'est alors que Pixel remarque que les couleurs de l'inconnu sont l'exact négatif des couleurs qu'il porte lui-même.  
- Je suis toi, tu es moi.  
- Alors, comment puis-je te parler ? interroge Pixel.  
- Je suis une partie de toi que tu as refoulée. Veux-tu bien à nouveau que je fasse partie de toi ?  
Pixel scanne ses fichiers. Il y a plein de trous, plein de choses ont été effacées. Oui, il lui manque un morceau de lui-même. Sans doute, un virus l'a attaqué, et séparé ses fichiers et son système en deux morceaux.

Pixel considère l'autre porygon de haut en bas et de bas en haut.  
- Tu es le morceau qui me manque ?  
- Je suis l'irrationnel. Je suis le quantique. Tous les porygon-Z sont comme ça. Et toi, comment es-tu ?  
Un rapide scan de son système révèle à Pixel qu'il n'est fait que de logique et de mathématique, avec quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose qu'il ne parvient pas à atteindre et qui tient tout ensemble – qui tiendrait tout ensemble sil ce quelque chose était là.  
De toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'il risque ? Il ne sait plus pourquoi il est là, ce qu'il est censé faire de sa vie.  
- C'est d'accord.

* * *

Le pentagramme est tracé, les bougies noires sont en place. Une étrange baguette à la main, un couteau à lame ondulée dans l'autre, Fiorangela s'approche de la forme rocheuse au centre du dessin tracé sur le sol. Elle est nue sous l'ample robe noire et ses cheveux sont défaits. Elle n'est pas maquillée.

- Ô forces des Ténèbres, psalmodie la femme, ô Spectres de la nuit, écoutez mes suppliques.  
Pressant la lame ondulée contre son poignet, elle y fait une légère entaille qu'elle frotte de l'étrange baguette. Puis elle frappe doucement le bloc de roche au centre du pentagramme.

- Ô forces des Ténèbres, ô Spectres de la nuit, acceptez mon sacrifice.  
Des formes nébuleuses s'échappent peu à peu de la clef de voûte, lucioles vertes dans un nuage violacé.  
- Nous sommes Spiritomb, murmure un concert de cent sept voix, et nous t'écoutons.  
Laissant goutter le sang sur la pierre, Fiorangela annonce d'une voix ferme sa décision :  
- Je veux écraser de mon talon la nuque du plus puissant capsumon sur cette terre.  
Doucement les esprits qui composent Spiritomb tournoient dans la pièce. Les courants d'air font à peine frémir les voiles et les cheveux de la femme.

- Le plus puissant capsumon sur cette terre, dis-tu ? murmurent à nouveau les cent sept voix.  
- Le plus puissant capsumon sur cette terre, confirme Fiorangela.  
- Très bien, répond Spiritomb. Nous allons te guider. Empaquète tes affaires dès que tes obligations ne te retiendront plus ici nous te donnerons d'autres instructions lorsque nous l'aurons localisé.

* * *

Pixel, un peu étonné, se secoue. Il se trouve au milieu de la base de données des mises à jour des pokédex européens. Il a vaguement le souvenir d'avoir fait une copie de sauvegarde de lui-même, puis d'avoir suivi un porygon inconnu aux couleurs en négatif, puis d'avoir appris des choses sur les liens ineffables qui unissent tous les êtres vivants, puis...  
- Il est rentré dans mes données. Il a bidouillé mon système, corrompu ma copie de sauvegarde, et m'a fait perdre du temps.

Un peu paniqué, Pixel se connecte à l'horloge la plus proche, et constate qu'il n'a perdu que quelques minutes. Ou du moins, c'est ce que les données qu'il a en mémoire veulent bien lui faire croire.  
Puis, il prend conscience de quelque chose, quelque chose à quoi il avait évité de penser durant de nombreuses années.  
Il est un pokémon. Pas un simple programme coincé dans un ordinateur, pas un outil destiné à servir les humains sans réfléchir ni conscience.  
Il est un pokémon, et s'il tient tant à retrouver sa dresseuse, Miura Kei, ce n'est pas par automatisme, ou parce que c'est ainsi qu'il est programmé : c'est parce qu'il tient à elle.  
Mais surtout, surtout, il est un pokémon.

Ce qui signifie qu'il peut librement sortir du réseau informatique où il a passé tant de temps, et se déplacer dans une dimension supérieure. Il peut jaillir hors d'une quelconque borne d'un quelconque service, quelque part au centre de Strasbourg, et, au lieu d'attendre que sa dresseuse fasse quelque chose qui permettrait à n'importe qui de la repérer grâce aux traces informatiques, partir à sa recherche.  
Partir physiquement à sa recherche.

Il n'y a pas que les informations, dans la vie il y a des êtres vivants aussi, matériels, erratiques, imprévisibles, liés les uns aux autres par des réseaux de connaissance qu'aucune banque de données ne peut imaginer.  
Ce n'est écrit dans aucun disque dur, que le facteur est amoureux de la boulangère chez qui il va chercher son pain toutes les semaines. Nul ne peut deviner que le patron de telle grosse banque fait des concours de blagues avec l'agent d'entretien qui nettoie son bureau.  
Il y a de la vie derrière les gens, dans un monde insoupçonné, et Pixel est bien décidé à rattraper le temps perdu dans les disques durs du vieux professeur.

Il va passer toutes les rues de la ville au peigne fin, autant de fois qu'il sera nécessaire pour entendre quelqu'un parler de Miura Kei.

« _Intuition..._ » murmure une petite voix, quelque part dans son esprit.

* * *

_Fin du chapitre_

* * *

Chapitre inspiré de Sisters of the light de Xandria.


	3. les murailles

_8 novembre 514_

* * *

- À la prochaine ville, tu continueras à nouveau vers le nord, ordonne Spiritomb.

Fiorangela acquiesce. Elle ne peut que suivre aveuglément les directives de l'essaim d'esprits, en toute confiance, espérant être menée à bon port. Elle ne sait pas du tout à quoi s'attendre, mais elle sait qu'avec Spiritomb à ses côtés, elle ne risque pas grand-chose.  
Elle sourit intérieurement. Durant cette dernière semaine, elle a renvoyé les meubles de sa mère vers sa résidence de la capitale, quitté la maison, et bien avancé dans son voyage. Spiritomb commence même à lui donner des indices sur ce pokémon le plus puissant du monde, tels que « il aime le chocolat » ou encore « il déteste les pistaches ». Pour le moment, ce ne sont certes que de maigres indices, mais cette histoire de chocolat est intéressante : ce pourrait être un moyen de l'attirer ou de lui faire baisser sa garde.

- Il est très intelligent, murmure soudain Spiritomb. Plus intelligent que toi.  
- Mais je suis aussi rusée que ma mère.  
- Elle est moins observatrice que toi, nuance.

De son sac de voyage, Fiorangela exhibe un cahier, un sourire sardonique sur le visage.  
- Planquer ça dans les recettes de cuisine, pensant que je ne regarde plus ces vieilles étagères depuis le temps...  
- Regarde au numéro cent-cinquante-huit, conseille Spiritomb. Et souviens-toi, ce n'est que l'une des nombreuses copies qu'elle conserve.  
- Je sais, je ne suis pas idiote, réplique Fiorangela en ouvrant le cahier.  
Puis elle lit à voix haute :  
- « J'échangerai les noms de mes dossiers « plans secrets » et « recettes de famille ». Quelle ne sera pas la surprise du héros lorsqu'il constatera que les plans qu'il vient de décoder sont en fait la salade de pommes de terre de grand-maman. »  
- Numéro neuf ?

Fiorangela le lit pour elle-même et en tire l'essentiel :  
- « ...Le gros bouton rouge marqué « ne pas toucher » déclenchera instantanément l'apparition de pokémon entraînés à tuer quiconque est suffisamment stupide pour appuyer sur le bouton... »  
- Vicieux, n'est-ce pas ? commente Spiritomb. Elle a piégé tous ses faux dossiers secrets et son faux coffre-fort avec des spores de bactéries contre lesquelles elle se fait secrètement et régulièrement vacciner.  
- Donc, toutes ces années pendant lesquelles tu m'interdisais de mettre mon nez dans les affaires de ma mère...  
- C'était pour te protéger, conclut Spiritomb. Tu seras la cent-huitième, nous n'avons pas le temps de chercher une autre que toi. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de te laisser mourir bêtement, sans nous laisser t'absorber.

Fiorangela reste silencieuse quelques instants, continuant sa route vers le nord. Spiritomb murmure toujours à son oreille, malgré le fait que sa clef de voûte soit enfermée dans sa capsule.  
- Le jour approche...

* * *

Kei soupire dans le cou de Kami alors qu'ils sont tendrement enlacés. Le pokémon s'est amélioré dans sa manipulation de la « virilité psychique » mais il considère que le résultat n'est toujours pas assez satisfaisant à ses yeux et il n'ose pas encore s'en servir de la manière que Kei avait suggérée durant leur voyage. Mais pour Kei, ce n'est pas important. Ils on trouvé le rythme de croisière de leur relation.  
Elle mordille tendrement l'épaule de son compagnon, et sourit en sentant sa propre morsure par le biais de leur lien télépathique. Caressant les hanches de son partenaire, elle lui envoie une suggestion quant à la façon dont il pourrait améliorer les caresses qu'il est lui-même en train de lui prodiguer. Amusé – elle le sent bien – il suit néanmoins la proposition, et pousse un soupir de contentement en en ressentant le résultat, par le biais de leur lien.

- Non... pas déjà... murmure-t-il, alors que sa respiration siffle entre ses crocs.  
- Désolée, gémit Kei, agrippée à ses épaules, cambrée, frissonnante.  
Il la serre contre lui, haletant au même rythme qu'elle, les larmes au bord des yeux, oreilles plaquées en arrière. Puis, complètement détendus, blottis l'un contre l'autre, ils se laissent flotter à mi-chemin entre le rêve et l'éveil, laissant la liaison psychique se défaire peu à peu. Kei sourit doucement, Kami ronronne, et au-dessus d'eux, flottant dans l'air, Père prend son mal patience.

« Bon, les amoureux, c'est pas bientôt fini ? Kami, j'ai à voir avec toi, et Kei aurait bien besoin de prendre un peu l'air. »  
- Et je suppose que je vais encore passer la journée à tenter désespérément de parvenir à morpher le bout de ma queue ? rétorque Kami, émergeant péniblement de sous la couette moelleuse.  
« Je n'ai pas que ça à t'enseigner, figure-toi. » rétorque le chat-gerboise volant. « Tu disais l'autre jour que Giovanni ne t'a jamais lâché, n'est-ce pas ? Tu vas avoir besoin d'être préparé. »  
- Comme si Kei pouvait être mise en danger en Europe...  
« Es-tu bien certain que vous n'avez pas été suivis ? »

Kami fixe Mew-le-Père intensément.  
- Sous-estimerais-tu mes capacités ?  
« Sur-estimerais-tu tes capacités ? »  
Le père et le fils se toisent. D'un mouvement de queue, Kami balaye la proposition.  
- Un autre jour. J'ai à m'entraîner avec toi. Je veux que tout soit parfait pour elle.  
« Règle numéro quatre-vingt-dix : toujours écouter ce que les personnes qu'on sait être sages ont à dire. »  
Pour toute réponse, Kami hausse les épaules et se penche sur Kei, lui embrassant le front.

* * *

Un poing lourd se met à tambouriner à la porte.  
- Kessé ? fait Kei, du fond de son lit.  
- Mam'zelle Mîura ? C'hest Perthe !  
- Le feu il y a ? Une urgence il y a ? Un papier de donner j'ai oublié ?  
- Il neîche ! C'est tîmanche ! Hon fa hà la môntagne !  
- Un instant s'il te plaît.

S'habillant en toute hâte, Kei se précipite à la porte, encore suante de sa nuit avec Kami, et ouvre.  
- Désolée, pas habillée je suis, pas lavée je suis, de me réveiller je viens... s'excuse la Japonaise en s'inclinant.  
Elle recule pour faire place à l'Alsacienne, laquelle est accompagnée par un homme gros à la barbe et aux cheveux noirs, portant comme Berthe un béret noir couvert de pin's et de rubans.  
- Che fous préésente Nîkolas, mon pôte hâstronome.  
- Bonjour, enchantée, salue Kei.  
- Côntent te faire fôtre cônnaissance, répond l'astronome.  
Il tend la main, mais Kei s'incline à la japonaise, alors il laisse son bras retomber le long de son corps.

Kei ferme la porte derrière eux et s'excuse, le temps de prendre une douche rapide, laissant Berthe et Nikolas aux bons soins de Kami.  
« Surtout, agis comme un pokémon normal. » conseille Père.  
- Et un pokémon normal, il ferait quoi à ma place ? rétorque Kami de sorte que seul Mew puisse l'entendre.  
« Observe... » répond Mew.

Bondissant dans les airs, Mew s'approche des visiteurs, cabriole, et miaule en frottant sa tête à leurs épaules. Aussitôt, Berthe le saisit pour le gratter derrière les oreilles en lui répétant ces phrases que les femmes disent toujours en caressant les chats mignons.  
« Tu vois ? » fait Mew. « Ils ne savent pas qui nous sommes, nous ne risquons rien. Ils ne peuvent pas nous reconnaître, ici, en Europe. »  
- Pourtant tu étais nerveux à l'idée de t'installer chez Kei avec moi... taquine Kami.  
« Kei est japonaise. » précise Mew-le-Père. « Elle avait de trop grandes chances d'être capable de me reconnaître, et de tenter de me capturer. »  
- C'est donc pour cela que tu ne voulais pas fermer la fenêtre ?  
Père acquiesce.

- Het le crând, là, c'hest quoî, Perthe ? interroge Nikolas.  
- Hun câteau que la teûmoiselle a reeçu, explique Berthe. Helle me l'a tîs quand che l'afais hînfitée tans ma fâmille.  
- Hil êst pîzarre, remarque l'astronome.  
- Reecarte tonc ses aûtres câpsumons, conseille la grosse blonde. Hils sont toous pîzarres. Het nos câpsumons à nous, hils toîvent hafoir l'air pîzarres heux aûssis pour elle.  
- C'est pâs faux, admet le barbu.  
Puis il fixe son amie du coin de l'œil, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.  
- T'hes pas câp' d'aller câresser le crand, la défie-t-il.

Tous les regards des pokémons de Kei se tournent vers Kami, assis sur la tête de lit, près de la fenêtre. Berthe, sans ménagement, fourre Mew dans les bras de Nikolas le pokémon émet un miaulement de protestation, mais sans plus. Kami redresse ses oreilles.  
« Du calme. » ordonne Mew-le-Père. « Elle va juste te caresser la tête, un truc du genre. »  
Berthe s'approche, et retrousse ses manches. Déjà Kami s'est redressé de toute sa hauteur, visage baissé vers l'Alsacienne, oreilles rabattues en arrière.  
- Euh, c'hest peût-être pas hune pônne hîtée, s'inquiète Nikolas.

Un peu intimidée, Berthe tend la main en avant, et la pose bien à plat sur la poitrine de Kami. Elle l'y laisse durant une ou deux secondes, alors que ce dernier commence à s'entourer d'une aura bleutée. Puis elle fait un bond en arrière, et se vante auprès de son camarade.  
- Perthe, t'es fraîment hune câmine, soupire Nikolas.  
- Ch'ais le troît, che suis plûs cheûne que toî !  
Nikolas et Mew-le-Père soupirent en même temps. Kami croise les bras et se détourne, mais son bouclier est faiblement visible. Le message est clair : il ne veut plus être approché.  
- Ces humains sont une plaie, grogne-t-il à l'adresse de son père.  
« Ils sont naïfs et ignorants. » tempère Mew. Puis, en clignant des yeux : « Et toi, tu es devenu très patient. »

Kami s'apprête à répondre lorsque Kei jaillit de la salle de bain, bien lavée et bien habillée, s'essuyant les cheveux vigoureusement.  
- Voilà voilà, prête je suis. Où nous allons ?  
Elle se tourne vers Kami. Elle a senti sa mauvaise humeur, et, balayant la pièce du regard, elle tente de comprendre ce qui s'est passé.  
- Hil est pâs cômmote, fôtre câpsumon, là, fait Berthe en désignant Kami.  
- Timide et encore un peu sauvage il est, explique Kei. Qu'est-ce que passé il s'est ?  
- Rîen, fait Nikolas. Perthe hest une câmine, c'est toût.  
- Il l'a mise au défi de me toucher, grogne Kami de sorte que seule Kei puisse l'entendre. Je déteste l'idée de me retrouver mêlé à la vie des humains comme n'importe quel vulgaire pokémon.  
- Je vois, répond Kei. À l'avenir, priés de ne pas le déranger vous êtes. D'accord ?

Penauds, les deux étudiants acquiescent lentement.  
- Alors, pourquoi chez moi tu es venue, Berthe ?  
- Hil neîche, répond l'Alsacienne. Hafec Nîkolas ho fa tans la môntagne, chez mes crânds-pârents. Fous faîtes hafec ?  
Kei glisse un regard interrogateur à Kami, qui lui répond d'un geste que ça ne le dérange pas si elle passe la journée ailleurs. Mew, toujours dans les bras de Nikolas, montre des signes visibles d'ennui et d'irritation.  
- Une bonne idée c'est, découvrir le pays je vais pouvoir, approuve Kei. Quelque chose de spécial je dois prendre ?  
- Hil fous faûtra hune mônture, explique Nikolas.  
- Amalthea, appelle Kei.

S'arrachant aux bras de Saturnin, la célestia se lève et s'avance. Mew-le-Père, à force de se tortiller, parvient à échapper à l'étreinte de Nikolas, sous le regard moqueur de son fils.  
- Pârfait, s'exclame Nikolas en contemplant Amalthea. Hafec la târou te Perthe, het mon chien chînois, hon harrifera hen peu te temps.  
Une dernière caresse sur la tête de Kami, qu'elle ne peut pas embrasser devant des témoins de crainte d'avoir des ennuis, et Kei disparaît à-travers la porte.

* * *

« Tu devrais voir ta tête ! » se moque Mew-le-Père. « On dirait que tu viens de manger du citron. »  
- C'est bon, pas la peine d'en rajouter, grogne Kami.  
« Vraiment, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais tant de chichi. »  
Kami se retourne brusquement, tout le corps tendu en avant, queue hérissée et oreilles plaquées en arrière.  
- Il n'y a qu'elle qui ait le droit de me toucher, compris ?  
« Bon, bon... » tempère Mew.

Saturnin soupire. Joey et Céra essayent de lui remonter le moral, tandis que Léo aide Sakura à monter sur le rebord de la fenêtre.  
« Une journée sans Amy... » soupire l'akwakwak. « Ça va être terriblement long. »  
« Allez, Saturnin. » lui murmure Joey en lui tapotant le genoux. « Elle va revenir ce soir, en même temps que Maman Kei. »  
« Maman revient touzours. » assure Céra. « Elle va revenir avec Tata Amalthea ce soir. Ze te promets. »  
« Vous êtes gentils, les enfants. » les remercie le kappa en les serrant dans ses pattes avant. « Ça ne m'empêchera pas d'avoir le cafard, mais ça fait du bien de savoir que vous êtes là pour me soutenir. »  
« On sera touzours là pour toi, Zaturnin ! » assure la dinoclier en remuant la queue.

Sur le rebord de la fenêtre, ouvrant ses pétales aux pâles rayons du soleil d'hiver, Sakura frissonne. Cela fait quelques jours qu'il commence à être malade et fait de son mieux pour ne pas le montrer à Kei. Il ne veut pas l'inquiéter. Heureusement, elle est trop occupée par les démarches administratives et sa recherche d'un emploi temporaire pour regarder ses pokémons de près. Tous les soirs elle leur demande si ça va, et ils lui répondent en chœur que oui, tout va bien. Leur enthousiasme semble suffire à la femme japonaise, et ce n'est pas Sakura qui va s'en plaindre.  
« Tu sais ce qui ne va pas ? » interroge Léo, le seul avec lequel Sakura ait partagé son secret.  
« Je crois savoir ce qui ne va pas. » répond Sakura.  
Doucement le ceriflor se tourne vers le lixy.  
« Je suis seul, Léo. Je suis adulte et je suis seul. »

Mew-le-Père, qui jusque là tentait encore une fois d'enseigner morphing à son fils, se retourne et s'approche, l'air de rien, mains derrière le dos.  
« C'est pas comme si je pouvais me morpher en un ceriflor femelle... » lance-t-il dans la conversation, comme un chien dans un jeu de quilles.  
Sakura contemple la gerboise volante pendant quelques instants, puis se retrouve soudain nez-à-nez avec une ceriflore des plus séduisantes. Il en a le souffle coupé.  
- J'vais faire un tour... grommelle Kami en ouvrant la fenêtre, forçant Mew et Sakura à sauter du rebord.

Sakura et la ceriflore se mettent à se tourner autour en sautillant, au grand ravissement de Céra et au grand amusement de Joey et Léo. Saturnin intervient, ordonnant aux enfants de rentrer dans leur noigrume tandis qu'il regagne la sienne.  
- À charge de revanche ! le taquine Sakura en sautant sur la ceriflore aux joues roses.

* * *

Agrippée au dos d'Amalthea, Kei regarde à sa droite et à sa gauche, Berthe sur une étrange créature qu'elle nomme « darou » (dabroum d'après le pokédex) et Nikolas sur le dos d'un arcanin qu'il nomme « chien chinois ». Une créature très rare, assure-t-il, qu'il a payée très cher quelques années auparavant. Droit devant se trouvent des espèces de collines couvertes de conifères et aux sommets blanchis, que Berthe nomme « montagnes ». Mais Kei n'est pas dupe : ce ne sont que des collines, comparées aux montagnes de son pays qui lui manque.

- Au fait, où nous allons ? interroge Kei.  
- Che l'ai tîs, tans la môntagne, répond Berthe.  
- Où dans la montagne ? insiste la Japonaise.  
- Chez mes crânds-pârents.  
- Et où tes grands-parents habitent ?  
Kei ne saisit pas exactement le nom de la localité, mais elle comprend qu'il s'agit d'un château. Elle sourit. Elle parvient de mieux en mieux à comprendre l'accent local, du moins pour les choses du quotidien. À moins que ça ne soit Berthe qui, à force de discuter avec Kei, n'ait fini par trouver un moyen d'articuler de façon compréhensible ?

- C'hest un château-fillache, explique Nikolas. Hils sont trèès pôpulaires tans la réchion.  
- Un château-village ? Pas je ne comprends.  
Rapprochant Schnèck la dabroum du flanc d'Amalthea, Berthe se met à expliquer plus en détail l'histoire de la région.  
Après la Dernière Guerre Mondiale – tel est le nom que les Européens, dans leur optimisme, donnent au Grand Cataclysme – la plupart des villes et des villages étaient détruits, et la nappe phréatique avait débordé un peu partout dans la plaine d'Alsace. Les survivants s'étaient réfugiés au sommet des montagnes des Vosges et de la Forêt Noire, de part et d'autre du rift. Là se trouvaient, vieilles pour certaines de presque mille ans, les ruines d'anciens châteaux-forts. Certains avaient encore des pans de murs et des tours entières tenant encore debout. D'autres étaient réduits à quelques lignes de pierres entassées. Tous offraient un abri précaire, au moins contre le vent.  
Des groupes de réfugiés ont alors commencé à installer des campements dans ces ruines. S'organisant en grands réseaux, ils communiquèrent entre eux les savoirs nécessaires au rafistolage des ruines, bases de maçonnerie et de charpenterie, installation de systèmes pour récupérer l'eau des ruisseaux lorsque les anciens puits étaient bouchés, voies de communication pour répartir les matières premières et les outils, communications d'urgence pour prévenir les quelques rares médecins et infirmières de ces communautés.

La guerre contre les Hommes fit place à la guerre contre les éléments, et ceux qui vivaient encore dans la plaine rejoignirent les réfugiés des montagnes, fuyant les inondations. Dans le sol trop acide, impossible de faire pousser le grain, pensaient les agriculteurs, mais de nouvelles céréales apparurent, qu'il était possible de semer et de récolter sous les conifères et dans la bruyère. Les animaux d'élevage, retournés à un état semi-sauvage, furent chassés, et la vie commença à reprendre son cours, perchée sur les montagnes, autour des ruines des châteaux, dans des villages de plus en plus grands mais étrangement organisés dans une seule et même structure construite.  
Cette structure unique, rassemblant toutes les fonctions mais séparant les familles dans des appartements distincts, serait un héritage du temps d'avant la Dernière Guerre et le Cataclysme. Toujours est-il que ces ententes de voisinage, en forçant les familles à communiquer entre elles, permirent d'améliorer la structure communautaire et de faciliter garde d'enfants et soins aux personnes âgées, chacun prenant tour à tour en charge ces personnes plus faibles, tout en étant libre de quitter le village pour un autre en cas de mésentente.

Lorsque les inondations de la plaine cessèrent, la reconstruction commença, recyclant les vieux bâtiments encore debout en logements, et fermes, puis écoles et lieux de culte, et enfin, le reste de la vie reprit son cours, à la différence près que les communautés s'étaient plus refermées sur elles-mêmes tout en étant étrangement plus tolérantes les unes envers les autres.  
Les politiciens, de leur côté, avaient fini par décider que c'est dans l'unité et dans l'unité seulement qu'ils parviendraient à s'en sortir. Des lois communes furent votées pour l'ensemble de l'Europe. Les réseaux de communication et de télécommunication furent remis sur pied et l'industrie pétrolière, désormais complètement dépassée, fut entièrement remplacée par de nouveaux matériaux issus de la transformation des plantes (amidon de maïs pour les plastiques, algues unicellulaires pour les carburants des véhicules absolument vitaux, etc.). Les échanges internationaux reprirent, mais uniquement pour des biens non-matériels. Les anciens satellites furent miraculeusement remis en service, et entretenus avec la rage du désespoir.

Apparurent ensuite les capsumons, venus de l'Est, qui permirent à l'Europe de rapidement se remettre sur pied. Désormais tournée vers les cultures et l'élevage, comme la quasi-totalité des pays du monde, l'Europe entretient d'excellentes relations avec l'Asie, avec laquelle elle réalise de fréquents échanges de techniques et de brevets, sans compter les tournois sportifs de combats de capsumons, qui enflamment la planète entière !

- Et donc, conclut Kei, les villages-châteaux encore existent.  
- Hexâctement, approuve Berthe. Ce sont tes crânds pâtiments hen fôrme te châteaux qui sont hen fait tes tas te pâtiments collés hensemble.  
- Euh... un peu perdue je suis... admet Kei.  
- Fous hâllez foir, la rassure Berthe.

Et effectivement, Kei en a pour l'inconfort et la durée de sa course. Tout est recouvert d'un ou deux centimètres de jeune neige. D'entre les arbres jaillissent des tours de grès rose et de colombages, et des maisons, des dizaines de maisons collées les unes sur les autres, entassées, accrochées au flanc de la montagne, toutes de colombages, toutes peintes, les volets ajourés, et des tuiles magnifiques sur les toits, et des pokémons inconnus qui la regardent distraitement ou vaquent à leurs affaires, et les enfants qui jouent dans la neige sous la garde de deux adultes qui discutent à voix basse, et les petits vieux qui trottinent à petits pas le long d'un grand balcon intérieur aux murs, et les fenêtres sans linteaux au sommet des murs, et les cheminées fumantes, et le pont traversant un fossé plein d'eau, et la grille pour fermer la porte, et les escaliers-échelles le long des grands murs, et les monte-charges, et les murs supplémentaires pour protéger les maisons les plus extérieures de l'attaque des pokémons sauvages, et les girouettes en forme d'oiseaux au sommet des toits, et une cloche qui se met à sonner, et tous qui se mettent à murmurer quelques paroles – une prière sans doute – en interrompant un instant leurs activités, et les animaux comestibles qui grattent le sol par désœuvrement, et le camion qui approvisionne le magasin qui commence à reprendre la route et qui s'arrête pile devant une Kei émerveillée qui ne sait plus où regarder.

- Magnifique, magnifique !  
- Écartez-vous, s'il vous plaît...  
- Très joli, très beau c'est ! Berthe, merci de m'avoir montré ça !  
- Poussez-vous ! insiste le conducteur du camion.  
Sortant de sa contemplation grâce à un coup de coude de Nikolas, Kei écarte Amalthea du chemin, laissant le livreur reprendre la route sur sa voiture tirée par de lourdes créatures.

- Fantastique, continue Kei. Fabuleux.  
- Hon têscend, indique Berthe en glissant à bas de sa monture.  
Acquiesçant, la Japonaise imite les deux étudiants et dégringole du dos d'Amalthea. Comme la célestia contemple les cieux d'un œil avide, sa dresseuse la laisse partir s'ébattre pour quelques heures.  
- Che sais pas si ch'ôserais faire ça, commente Berthe en rappelant la dabroum. Ch'aurais trôp peur qu'elle file.  
- Pourquoi ? interroge Nikolas, alors que son arcanin s'éloigne pour renifler les troncs des arbres les plus proches, sautant dans la couche de jeune neige, éparpillant les flocons dans l'air.  
- C'est ses môntagnes nâtales, explique Berthe.  
- Raison de plus, rétorque Kei, pour s'ébattre la laisser. Heureuse ça la rendrait. Mais si peur qu'elle s'enfuie tu as, la surveiller tu peux, la première fois.  
- Humpf, fait Berthe, pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de recevoir des conseils de dressage.

L'Alsacienne reste muette, malgré tous les efforts de Kei et de Nikolas pour la tirer de son mutisme. Berthe les mène ainsi, silencieusement, par le pont-levis, à l'intérieur de la cour du château, toute plantée de carrés potagers que picorent quelques poules. Elle bifurque devant d'énormes cuisines où s'agitent un professeur et quelques élèves en hôtellerie que paye la communauté du village-château. Puis elle grimpe un large escalier en vis aux colonnes toutes ouvragées et parvient dans un couloir flanqué des deux côtés de séries de portes numérotées portant les noms de leur locataires sur de petits panneaux amovibles. L'éclairage se fait par deux fenêtres aux deux extrémités du couloir. Elle toque délicatement au battant de son doigt replié, une délicatesse que Kei ne lui avait encore jamais vue.

- Entrez, fait une voix chevrottante.  
Elle pousse la porte. La chambre est vaste, avec un grand lit deux places, de hautes armoires, des paquets et boîtes entassées dans tous les coins, une petite kitchenette dans une alcôve, une salle de bain carrelée, un poêle recouvert de carreaux verts, et une haute fenêtre avec deux bancs en pierre couverts de coussins. Trois vieilles dames y sont en train de tresser des bobines de fil elles épinglent lesdits fils de temps en temps, sur un papier avec un dessin compliqué.  
Les trois vieilles sourient l'une d'elles se lève et va embrasser Berthe.  
- Je suis contente de te voir, ma chérie.  
- Moi haûssi, Mâmama.

Une autre petite vieille voit alors Nikolas et se précipite à son cou, autant que son arthrite le permet.  
- Ça fa, Mâmie, che faias pas tîsparaître ! grogne l'astronome aux cheveux en bataille.  
- Donc, vos deux grands-mères, dans ce château habitent ?  
- C'hest Mam'zelle Miura, elle fa trâfailler à l'ûnifersité hà partir te chânfier, explique Berthe.  
Les trois vieilles dames saluent la Japonaise puis Berthe les fait se rassoir pour leur préparer le thé. Elle fait signe à Nikolas et Kei de s'installer à la table.

* * *

- Et hoù est Pâpapa ? demande Berthe tout en tournant dans sa tasse.  
- Au club d'échec, dans le grand salon. Mais dis-moi, tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette ?  
La grosse blonde soupire. Elle jette un œil à ses deux camarades, Kei qui est trop occupée à regarder, fascinée, la voisine de chambre faire de la dentelle au fuseau, et Nikolas qui tente d'expliquer ses équations à sa mamie. Parfait. Aucun d'eux ne peut l'entendre.  
De sous le lit sort un chat-capsumon gris à longue queue, une touffe de poils blancs sur le poitrail. Il s'étire et vient se frotter dans les jambes de Berthe.  
- T'has plus Noîraud ? interroge la jeune fille, pour changer de sujet.  
- Il m'a quittée pour Martine, du bout du couloir, ou plutôt, pour les sardines à l'huile de Martine.

Les vieux yeux bleus fixent la grosse blonde intensément.  
- La goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase ?  
- Eh pien... tu sais cômment c'hest hà la maîson...  
La vieille dame acquiesce sans mot dire.  
- Toût le temps, tressache, tressache, tressache... Soit-tîsant que moi, che suis pas hassez ponne.  
Elle se passe la main sur le front.  
- Ch'ai l'împression que ch'étutie pour rien. Ch'ai rééussi hafec Mîlou, mais c'est pas hâssez pien pour la fâmille à Pâpa. Pânte te cîtatins...

La grand-mère saisit les mains de sa petite-fille.  
- Tu es comme moi. Tu es faite pour les études et pour la réussite, pas pour le sport.  
- Maîs che suis toûée en spôrt !  
- Mais tu n'as pas l'esprit de compétition qu'il faut, ma chérie. Même si tu réussis. Sois la meilleure dans ce que tu entreprends, et ne fais pas attention à cette bande de... (elle baisse la voix) sauvageons !  
- Mâmama ! s'exclame Berthe, les yeux ronds.  
- Exactement. Ils ne savent que se battre, et ils n'ont rien dans le crâne. Ils apprennent des stratégies toutes faites, sans comprendre pourquoi ou comment elles marchent, sans parvenir à relever des challenges de dressage comme tu le fais. Tu es une excellente dresseuse. L'entrainement au combat, c'est optionnel. Tu verras, sans dressage, les entraînements des autres ne les mèneront pas bien loin.

Berthe acquiesce. Elle va montrer de quoi elle est capable, montrer que ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est grosse et plutôt cérébrale qu'elle est incapable de mener ses capsumons dans une arène.  
C'est décidé. Cette année, elle participera au tournoi de Noël organisé par l'université.  
- Eh, Nîkolas !  
Il tourne la tête.  
- Ça te tîrais de faire le toûrnois te Noël cette hannée ?  
- Ch'peux pas, s'excuse l'astronome, penaud. Ch'ais mon stâche te fin te Mâster à faire, het si che veux técrocher hune thèse l'an prôchain, che tois mettre toûtes les chances te mon côté. Ça feut tîre, fifre hau pûreau. Plûs ou moins.  
- D'un coéquipier pour les tournois doubles tu as besoin ? interroge Kei. Disponible je suis, même si d'entraînement je manque.  
- Strâtéchie, réplique Berthe. Tout hest tans la strâtéchie.  
Kei acquiesce.  
- Des enregistrements des tournois de l'an passé tu as ?

Berthe est aux anges. Enfin une coéquipière digne de ce nom. Une année entière d'université, à traîner dans les soirées étudiantes pour y discuter études, orientation, futur et capsumons, ne lui avait jamais permis de rencontrer des personnes ayant comme elle la fièvre des combats. Elle y avait certes fait la connaissance de nombreuses personnes bien sympathiques comme Nikolas, mais l'astronome est plus son camarade de boisson qu'autre chose. Quant aux trois filles qui la suivent partout en-dehors des cours, elles ne sont pas du tout du genre à aimer se battre, contrairement à Berthe.

- Oh, pendant que j'y pense, Berthe, la capsule de Napoléon se trouve dans le tiroir de la commode.  
- Mêrci Mâmama !  
- Napoléon ? interroge Kei, toujours assise dans sur la banquette de la fenêtre.  
- Môn sâpin, explique Berthe. Che le laisse pâsser l'été ici, pârce qu'il fait trôp chaud en plaîne.  
- Un capsumon ? interroge la Japonaise, pour être sûre.  
- Hâpsolument, affirme Berthe.  
- Ne tardez pas pour le récupérer, presse la grand-mère, vous avez encore une longue route pour rentrer. Et passez dire bonjour à Papapa dans le grand salon !

* * *

Sur le chemin du retour, Berthe insiste pour discuter des stratégies à développer lors des prochains entraînements en vue du tournoi de l'hiver. La grosse Alsacienne tient absolument à tout savoir des pokémon de Kei, en vue de monter les meilleures stratégies possibles. La Japonaise est dubitative : c'est un tournoi amateur, le but du jeu est de s'amuser, pas de se casser la tête durant des mois ! Pourtant, Berthe ne lâche le morceau que lorsque Kei finalement demande :

- Et au fait, pourquoi une cantine dans le château il y a ? Au lieu d'individuelles sans cuisines ?  
- Au lieu de quoi ? fait Berthe, visiblement perdue.  
- Des individuelles sans cuisines ! répète Kei, lentement.  
- Hey, Mâm'zelle Miura, faut pas poire tu fin quand t'on hest pas hâpitué ! la taquine Nikolas.  
- Ben, comment vous dites ? s'étonne la Japonaise. Quand une cuisine, individuelle est, c'est une individuelle sans cuisine, non ?

Les deux Alsaciens sont tellement hilares qu'ils en glissent presque à bas de leur monture.  
- Hon tît hune cuîssine hîntivituelle !  
- Oh là là...  
Puis, après un moment de réflexion :  
- Et alors, pourquoi une cantine il y a, et pas de grandes... cuisines individuelles il y a ?  
- Pour plûs te cômmodité. Cômme tans les cîtés héétutiantes. Mais hon peut quând mêême faire la cuissine chez soî. Mais les chens hont pas fôrcément le temps.  
- Comme les cités étudiantes... murmure Kei.  
- Châque fillage-château hest spéécialissé tans hun tômaine : soins aux pêrssonnes z'âchées, têntellerie, cûlture te la figne, et haînssi te suite.  
- Oh...

Kei réfléchit quelques instants. Ces villages-châteaux semblent être des industries sur les lieux desquelles il est possible de vivre.  
- Mais pour des enfants l'éducation, comment vous faites ?  
- Koûrs hen lîgne, explique Nikolas. Ch'ai krândi comme ça. Les hâtultes se reelayent hà tour te rôle pour sûrfeiller les kosses, het les profs font leurs coûrs par fîtéoconférence.  
- Hun hééritache tes rééseaux te sôlitarité hentre les cômmunautés qui hexistait à l'éépoque te la Tèèrnière Kerre.

Kei reste pensive pendant quelques temps, comparant silencieusement le système asiatique, qui se débarrasse de ses enfants dès l'âge de dix ans, au système européen, plus solidaire. Dans les deux cas, la population humaine reste stable. Mais, qu'est-ce qui est le plus douloureux pour les parents ? Perdre quelques enfants mais ne pas avoir à en prendre soin, ou devoir en materner un ou deux seulement jusqu'à un âge très avancé ? C'est une question de point de vue. Elle se serait mal vue rester dans les bottes de ses parents pendant vingt ans sans jamais apprendre à se débrouiller seule, malgré les dangers. Ceux qui survivent à leur voyage initiatique n'en ressortent que plus forts. À condition d'y survivre...

* * *

Errant dans les rues de l'immense capitale européenne, Pixel est à la recherche de sa dresseuse, Miura Kei. Il connaît les traits de son visage, et le numéro d'identification de son pokédex. Il finira bien par la retrouver.  
Il esquive un petit enfant qui tend la main pour le caresser, et lévite jusqu'au toit le plus proche. De son perchoir, il a un bon aperçu du dessin des rues du quartier. Activant son module de réalité augmentée, il superpose au dessin des rues les données de fréquence de ses recherches, afin de mieux les répartir sur la ville.

« Voyons... C'est le quartier Centre qui est le plus fréquenté et qui a le plus grand turnover de population. Donc c'est bien dans ce quartier que j'ai le plus de chances de la retrouver. »  
Il flotte rapidement au-dessus des toits, scannant les visages dans la foule.  
« Certains visages reviennent tout le temps aux mêmes heures. D'autres sont étrangers, et je ne les revois plus après. Pourquoi ? »  
Il s'installe confortablement sur un banc, à côté d'un poichigeon, pour réfléchir tranquillement. Quelques passants le montrent du doigt en murmurant, étonnés de voir un tel pokémon en liberté dans la ville. Le porygon les esquive puis se pose à nouveau à côté de l'oiseau, qui n'a pas bronché.

« Ne t'en fais pas » roucoule l'oisillon. « Ils font toujours mine de te saisir, mais jamais ils n'ont assez de réflexes pour ça. »  
Pixel le regarde d'un air étonné.  
« Nouveau dans la ville, hein ? » fait l'oiseau. « Faut pas t'en faire au sujet des gens, tu sais. Ils capturent rien dans la ville, que les enfants, et la plupart du temps, les parents sont pas d'accord pour que les enfants nous ramènent à la maison. Par contre, les jours où les grands oiseaux de fer vont et viennent dans le ciel, planque-toi : ils envoient des chasseurs nous massacrer, de temps en temps, quand ils trouvent que nous sommes trop nombreux. C'est pour ça que je fais de mon mieux pour pas grandir : les petits n'ont pas d'ennuis. »

Pixel penche la tête tout en considérant l'oiseau.  
« Depuis combien de temps vis-tu ici ? »  
« Rou, pas mal de temps déjà. Quatre, cinq ans ? »  
« Alors » continue le porygon « pourquoi certains passent toujours au même endroit à la même heure ? »  
« Ils vont travailler, rou ! Quelle question ! »  
« Ils n'habitent pas sur leur lieu de travail ? »

En voyant l'oiseau se tordre de rire, Pixel se rend compte qu'il a sans doute dit quelque chose de stupide, bien qu'il ne comprenne pas quoi.  
« Personne n'habite sur son lieu de travail, voyons ! » roucoule le poichigeon entre deux fous rires. « À part les étudiants, bien entendu. »  
« Les étudiants ? » L'œil de Pixel s'allume. Il sait que Miura Kei, sa dresseuse, va travailler dans un laboratoire de recherche. Il y a de fortes chances que ce laboratoire soit géographiquement situé non loin des lieux d'enseignement de la même branche.  
Timidement, l'air de rien, Pixel demande :  
« Et le campus, où est-il ? »  
« Oh » fait l'oiseau « un peu partout dans la ville. Tu cherches un département en particulier ? L'informatique ? »  
« Plutôt les sciences de la Terre. »

L'oiseau acquiesce.  
« Dirige-toi vers le sud-ouest, jusqu'à trouver des parcs où vivent des types Roche, Sol, Acier. Et bon courage avec eux, c'est des gens bizarres. »  
« Bizarres ? En quoi ? »  
L'oiseau gratte le banc quelques instants avant de répondre.  
« Pas de respect pour les perchoirs de personne. Ils débarquent en masse, nous font fuir ou carrément nous attaquent, pour quoi ? Jeter à bas nos nids dans le seul but de coller leurs yeux aux pierres des bâtiments. Les lieux où vivre, les perchoirs, les abris, ça ne les intéresse pas. Nous forcer à nous réfugier dans les zones de perchage des autres groupes de créatures volantes, ça ne les dérange pas. Nous jeter dans les griffes des prédateurs, ne leur donne aucun cas de conscience. Les pierres, les pavés, y'a que ça qui les intéresse. »

Il frissonne et ébouriffe ses plumes.  
« Fais attention à toi, l'étranger, d'accord ? »  
Pixel promet, il fera attention. Puis il s'envole, scannant tous les visages sur son passage, cherchant ces parcs remplis de pokémons accrocs aux sciences de la Terre.  
Connaissant désormais le plan de la ville par cœur, il se dirige directement vers le parc le plus proche. Il sait qu'il n'a que peu de chances de trouver ce qu'il cherche un jour férié mais il ne désespère pas.

Il fait rapidement le tour du grand parc. Des panneaux indiquent le chemin à suivre pour atteindre différents laboratoires des sciences de la Terre, musée de géologie, école d'ingénierie sismique, observatoire astronomique, département de modélisation des mouvements des fluides en milieu poreux.  
« C'est ici » jubile-t-il « c'est ici que Miura Kei va travailler ! J'ai trouvé l'endroit ! »  
Il n'a plus qu'à l'attendre.

Pour tuer l'ennui, il fait plusieurs fois le tour du parc, observant les enfants jouant dans la neige avec leurs pokémons, repérant les lieux où s'abriter en cas de mauvais temps, et quémandant quelques bouchées des gâteaux que les mères donnent à leurs enfants.  
Il repère au loin une silhouette familière, celle d'un arcanin, monté par un jeune homme gros et barbu. Aux côtés du Chien de Foo, se trouvent un cheval de combat en armure et ailé, aux crins de feu, et une bestiole étrange au poil bleu avec des reflets dorés, la queue en éclair, de grosses moustaches, et des pattes télescopiques. Sur la bestiole bleu-doré est perchée une grosse fille blonde aux cheveux coiffés serrés, et sur le cheval de feu, une femme d'origine japonaise.  
« Avec un peu de chance... » murmure Pixel en se jetant en avant.

* * *

- Et donc, des combats en double la première partie du tournoi forment, tandis que la deuxième partie de tournois triples est constituée, et pour la dernière partie, des tournois un contre un ? interroge Kei.  
- Hexâctement, affirme Berthe. Het poûr les fînales, c'hest tes mêlées sans que les tresseurs ne tonnent t'ortres.  
- Comment dans ces conditions gagner ?

Un son électronique se fait entendre Kei tourne la tête et se retrouve nez-à-nez avec un porygon-Z. Ce dernier lui scanne rapidement le visage puis se jette dans ses bras.  
- Heh ! fait Berthe, surprise.  
- Faites kaffe, conseille Nikolas, il est peût-t'hêtre hentraîné à foler les chens !  
Les mains tremblantes, Kei sort son pokédex de sa poche.  
L'appareil lui annonce que le porygon lui appartient.

Fronçant des sourcils, Kei observe le porygon, qui lui tourne autour en gazouillant sa joie, puis l'écran du pokédex, sur lequel défilent les informations relatives au pokémon.  
- Je ne pas comprends, finit par soupirer Kei. Ce capsumon je ne pas connais. Pourtant, mon pokédex que le porygon m'appartient dit.  
- Et hil a l'hair te fous cônnaître haussi, remarque Berthe.  
Le porygon touche le côté du pokédex, et aussitôt, le surnom de « Pixel » remplace le numéro d'identification. Kei n'en croit pas ses yeux. Elle s'en remet à parler japonais, sous le choc de la surprise.

- Pixel, c'est bien toi ?  
« Affirmatif » affiche le Pokédex. « En provenance directe du laboratoire Chen à Shimoda, en passant par des lieux que tu ne peux même pas imaginer. »  
Aussitôt elle ferme le pokédex d'un claquement sec et lui fait signe de se taire, de garder les informations pour plus tard. Rapidement elle prend congé des deux jeunes gens, les remercie pour la promenade, et, enfourchant à nouveau Amalthea, bien au chaud dans les plumes de ses ailes, elle retourne dans son studio.

* * *

« Ces nouvelles sont graves, très graves ! »  
Mew-le-Père, les bras croisés, ferme les yeux pour réfléchir. Pixel vient d'annoncer à Kei que la Team Rocket est en cours de route pour se diriger vers Strasbourg et y traquer Mewtwo et sa dresseuse – c'est-à-dire, Kami et Kei.  
- Et qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? gémit Kei en se tordant les mains. Vais-je devoir fuir ainsi toute ma vie ?  
- Non, nous ne fuirons pas, affirme fermement Kami. Nous ne sommes pas encore pris au piège.  
- Mais alors, qu'allons-nous faire ?

Kami n'a pas besoin de regarder Kei pour ressentir ses doutes, ses angoisses, ses craintes. Sa décision est prise.  
- Ils seront en terre étrangère. C'est la meilleure occasion de les détruire une bonne fois pour toute.  
Kei pousse une exclamation de surprise. Il passe un bras autour de ses épaules.  
- Ne t'en fais pas, Kei. Je ne vais pas les massacrer. Je vais me contenter de leur faire passer l'envie de s'en prendre à nous.  
- Je t'en prie, n'y va pas !  
« Elle a raison. » approuve Mew-le-Père. « C'est bien trop dangereux, d'aller les attaquer dans leur repaire. »  
- Alors, que dois-je faire ?

Il regarde la gerboise rose remuer la queue quelques instants.  
« Les repousser, d'une part. Faire profil bas pour éviter de te faire prendre, d'autre part. Et surtout... »  
Il se suspend dans les airs, tête à l'envers, et fixe les prunelles noires de Kei de ses grands yeux bleus.  
« Surtout, il va falloir vous apprendre à vous deux à être plus prudents. Et ça ne va pas être de la tarte. »

* * *

_Fin du chapitre_

* * *

Chapitre inspiré de la chanson Les murailles de Jean-Jacques Goldman.


	4. Lorelei

_19 et 20 novembre 514_

* * *

- Un menu numéro trois, un numéro quinze et un sept-C, annonce Kei à l'intention des cuisines.  
Elle accroche la petite fiche à une pince à linge, elle-même fixée à une ficelle suspendue dans l'embrasure du passe-plats.  
- Ça marche ! répond le cuisiner.  
Faisant claquer ses getas, rajustant sa perruque sur son crâne, Kei jette un coup d'œil au miroir. Encore un aller-retour, et elle va avoir besoin de se faire une retouche à la poudre de riz. Son obi est encore bien serré et le nœud, impeccable. Blanc avec un soleil rouge aux nombreux rayons, un col et un obi rouges, tel est son kimono, le même que tous les serveurs du restaurant. Il fait chaud dans la salle principale mais les cuisines sont maintenues au frais à l'aide de lynx de glace et de roche, pokémons locaux pouvant résister aux grandes chaleurs de l'été tout en gardant le poisson cru au frais.

Kei est ravie d'avoir trouvé cette place dans un restaurant japonais en plein cœur de la capitale. Elle y travaille en soirée, de sept heures jusqu'à minuit, et n'a que peu à marcher pour retourner à la résidence étudiante. Depuis les révélations de Pixel, elle sent que l'esprit de Kami ne la quitte pas et veille tout le temps sur elle. Ce dernier est donc constamment affamé. Heureusement, les nombreux potagers de la ville fournissent suffisamment de légumes frais en toute saison pour contenter l'estomac de ses millions d'habitants, et les champs, gardés sauvagement par un genre de pokémon local semblable à un hamster, sont très fertiles. Les rivières sont poissonneuses. La ville est à la campagne, la campagne est dans la ville, et tout le monde y trouve son compte.

- Eh beauté, c'est vrai que vous êtes toutes nues sous vos kimonos ?  
- Aussi vrai que sous vos vêtements, tout nu vous êtes ! répond Kei en gloussant, main devant la bouche.  
Le client éclate d'un rire franc et commande une demi-bouteille de saké, le vin de riz japonais.  
- Dites donc, vous avez plutôt une bonne réplique ! Vous êtes libre après votre service ?  
Elle sourit et baisse les yeux, mi-modeste et mi-narquoise.  
- Rendez-vous j'ai. Avec mon amoureux.

Elle lance un dernier sourire par-dessus son épaule, où Sakura est perché, et recommence ses allées et venues dans la salle, de client en client, apportant les plats, prenant les commandes, gracieuse et comme lumineuse au milieu de la salle. Le patron du restaurant est d'accord pour qu'elle travaille ici en soirée seulement, de toute façon c'est la période de la journée pendant laquelle il a le plus de clients, ce qui lui permettra de garder son contrat même lorsqu'elle aura commencé à travailler au laboratoire de géologie. Elle préfère garder cette possibilité d'emploi, dans le cas où elle ne parviendrait pas à assurer dans la recherche. Mieux vaut se garder un maximum possible de portes ouvertes, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Ailleurs, en Sicile, Loredana déprime. Avachie sur le canapé, en face-à-face avec sa bouteille d'alcool, elle commence à se demander si ça vaut encore la peine de se lever le matin. Son travail est certes intéressant, mais sans Rosa, est-ce que ça en vaut vraiment la peine ?

Elle soupire et se lève, emportant un grand verre plein de whisky avec elle. D'un regard morne elle contemple ses capsumons, alignés devant elle. Elle détourne les yeux et s'assoit sur le lit, dans la chambre.

Les jours passent, elle sait que le légiste lui ment, mais elle est policière, pas scientifique, et elle ne peut pas le prouver. Tant que Rosa ne l'a pas contactée, elle ne peut que, jour après jour, brasser la même paperasse, occasionnellement, réceptionner des cadavres et preuves supplémentaires, et attendre, attendre attendre.

Elle vide le verre d'un trait, puis reste assise, les mains entre les genoux, attendant que l'abrutissement alcoolique ait raison d'elle et la plonge dans le sommeil de l'ivresse.

* * *

- Hâlor, fous êtes lipre tous les haprès-mitis ? interroge Berthe, croisant Kei dans les couloirs.  
- Exact c'est, répond la Japonaise.  
- Et fous afez pris le temps te fisiter la fille, téchà ?  
- Non, pas encore... doit admettre Kei.  
- Et pien, c'est l'occassion te fous faire faire un tour !

Kei ne sourit qu'à moitié. Elle aurait aimé se promener en compagnie de Kami, et non de Berthe et de ses trois inséparables copines. Aussitôt, elle ressent à ses côté la présence de son amant, qui la rassure et l'encourage à prendre un peu de bon temps, disant qu'elle en a bien besoin. Pourtant, elle ressent son regret de ne pas pouvoir l'accompagner, mais aussi la joie mélancolique de pouvoir, grâce à leur lien télépathique, profiter tout de même un peu de ces moments.  
Elle passe une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille. Ses cheveux ont poussé depuis qu'elle a quitté le Japon, et forment désormais une sorte de carré embrouillé. Un tour chez le coiffeur ne lui ferait pas de mal.

- Très bien, pas grand-chose d'autre à faire de toute façon j'ai.  
- Quelle joie cela va être de vous faire découvrir les moindres coins et recoins du quartier Centre de la capitale ! se réjouit Danielle.  
- L'am'nez pô d's'une crêp'rie, si'ou plaît, quoi, supplie Yoannie. V'savez qu'j'aime pô l'crêpes.  
- Tu n'aimeus pas grand-choseu, commente Mado. Au moins Dalielleu, elleu a du goût !  
- S'pô com'si c'tait un'tare d'pas aimer la Br'tagne !  
- Disons que c'est simplement un peu... inhabituel, de trouver quelqu'un qui n'aime pas sa terre d'origine.  
- J'p'rrais t'en dir' des tonnes à t'sujet, aussi, rétorque Yoannie.

Le regard de Kei passe de l'une à l'autre, tandis que les bonnes copines se chamaillent et se taquinent.  
- Peuchèreu, on dirait qu'on va y passer la journéeu ! remarque Mado. Dis, Bertheu, on comenceu la visiteu par quoi ?  
- Che tirais, la cathétrale, répond la grosse Alsacienne.  
- La cathédrale ? Et pourquoi pas les anciennes boucheries ? répond Danielle avec une moue. Toutes ces vieilles pierres, tout le monde connaît.  
- Ben l'plus r'mantique, quoi, c'quand mêm' la P'tite France, remarque Yoannie.  
- Très chuste, approuve Berthe. Fautrait alors se faire le tour en péniche.  
- Excusez-moi, interrompt Kei.

Tous les regards se tournent vers elle. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle leur propose ce que Kami vient de lui suggérer :  
- Et si un tour des anciennes fortifications Vauban on faisait ? Et après, le quartier de l'Orangerie ? Et d'autres quartiers riches ?  
Les quatre étudiantes s'entre-regardent. Kei espère que ça ne se voit pas trop sur son visage, qu'elle n'est pas enchantée à l'idée de faire une virée « touristique » dans les lieux les moins touristiques de toute la ville. Mentalement elle demande à Kami ce qu'il a dans la tête. Il lui répond que d'après les dernières données récoltées auprès de Pixel, la Team Rocket possède d'importantes ressources monétaires, et qu'il serait donc plus logique de les trouver dans une des résidences luxueuses de la capitale, sans doute près du quartier Centre.  
Kei soupire intérieurement mais doit se rendre à l'évidence : si elle veut anticiper les mouvements de ses ennemis, il vaut mieux savoir d'abord où ils se cachent. Et pour le moment, étrangement, impossible pour Pixel de les localiser.

- Très pien, soupire Berthe. Fa pour les ennuyants quartiers te riches.

* * *

Dans l'hôtel particulier de l'ancienne patronne de la Team Rocket, Giovanni se fait passer un savon par sa mère tandis que les sbires transportent des caisses, installant, sous la direction d'une paire d'hommes sinistres en blouse blanche, le laboratoire de recherche. Domino, un peu en retrait par rapport à Giovanni, prête une oreille attentive aux dires de la vieille femme rabougrie qui, de temps en temps, jette un regard terrible vers son fils ou lui tire l'oreille.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi mes troupes d'élite sont vêtues de cette façon aussi... répulsive ? grogne Ma'ame Capone.  
- Répulsive ? En quoi les uniformes que j'ai fait soigneusement re-dessiner par le plus grand couturier de tout le Japon sont-ils répulsifs ? C'étaient TES uniformes qui étaient répulsifs ! Franchement, où étais-tu allée chercher cette idée de mettre tout le monde en jogging-baskets-cagoules ?  
- Et toi ? Où est-tu allé piocher cette stupide manie pour les minijupes et les bottes à talons ?  
- Moi, réplique Giovanni, je me préoccupe un peu de l'image de marque de la Team Rocket.  
- Tu ferais mieux de te concentrer sur les capacités d'intervention urgente de tes troupes, rétorque l'ex-Madame Boss.

Les deux se fusillent du regard, et finalement, chacun croise les bras et tourne le dos à l'autre. Domino, cherchant à casser la glace entre les deux, se racle la gorge puis demande :  
- Et... pourquoi est-ce si important de porter un jogging plutôt qu'une minijupe ?  
- Pour deux raisons. Tout d'abord, la règle numéro un quand on veut diriger une organisation criminelle. Ensuite, la règle numéro trente-trois quand on veut diriger une organisation criminelle.  
- C'est quoi c'est règles ? grogne Giovanni. Ne me dis pas que tu suis encore ton vieux cahier à la lettre ?

Le « vieux cahier » en question, version reliée cuir et portant le titre « étude statistique des mouvements des marées, 480-500 », atterrit en plein sur le nez de Giovanni. Ce dernier pousse un cri et se masse le visage.  
- Non mais, ça va pas ? Tu m'as cassé le nez !  
- Ça t'apprendra à m'écouter. Ouvre-le et lis les règles numéro un et trente-trois. À voix haute.  
- Grmpf, répond Giovanni. Je peux pas m'occuper de mon nez d'abord ?

Le regard que lui lance sa mère le cloue sur place et l'empêche de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que de lire les deux règles.  
- Règle numéro un : je m'assurerai que toutes mes troupes portent des uniformes pratiques n'entravant ni leur vision ni leurs mouvements.  
Puis :  
- Je dois aussi lire les notes marquées au crayon ?  
- Tu lis tout ! répond Ma'ame Capone d'une voix qui ne tolère aucune désobéissance. Même les numéros de page s'il y en a !

Giovani déglutit bruyamment et lis les notes au crayon :  
- Uniforme le plus pratique dans toutes les situations : jogging, plus ou moins épais suivant la saison. Sac à dos, chaussures suffisamment souples pour permettre de courir sur tous les terrains, suffisamment résistantes pour durer longtemps, suffisamment confortables pour qu'aucune ampoule n'entrave le bon déplacement de mes troupes. Cagoule, c'est plus pratique que du maquillage pour se dissimuler la nuit. Gants, pour la même raison, et pour éviter de laisser des empreintes. Logo discret.  
Il tourne les pages jusqu'à arriver à la règle numéro trente-trois :  
- Je ne demanderai pas aux femmes, même de haut rang, de porter des vêtements moulants, peu pratiques et/ou attirant trop l'attention sur le fait que ce sont des femmes.  
Il passe aux notes marquées au crayon :  
- Cette règle est aussi valable pour tout ce qui est cuir, latex, vinyle, minijupes, cuissardes, à moins que les circonstances ne l'exigent. Mieux vaut que mes hommes gardent la tête froide et puissent travailler convenablement avec les femmes de mon organisation sans avoir envie de leur sauter dessus toutes les deux minutes.

- Tu vois ? triomphe l'ancienne patronne de la Team Rocket. Quand les troupes portaient encore l'ancien uniforme, tout marchait comme sur des roulettes. Chaque petit détail compte, mon garçon.  
- Je vais donc devoir investir dans de nouveaux uniformes... gémit Giovanni.  
- Et le plus tôt sera le mieux.

* * *

Kei est en même temps soulagée et déçue de ne trouver aucun indice au sujet de la Team Rocket dans le quartier de l'Orangerie. Savoir qu'elle peut sortir sans crainte dans les environs est une vraie félicité.  
Pourtant, un détail récurrent de l'architecture attire son attention.  
- Qu'est-ce que ces étranges sans symboles, qui tout le temps reviennent, signifient ?

Devant le regard des étudiantes, elle se corrige :  
- Ces symboles étranges ?  
- Une superstition, tout simplement, répond Danielle en rejetant ses anglaises en arrière.  
- Fôt pas s'moquer d'superstitions, répond Yoannie. S'pas des superstitions. C'des symbol' d'protection.  
- Contre quoi ? s'enquiert Kei.  
- Nous, on a d'autreus problèmeus dans le Sudeu, fait Mado, mais dans le Nord-eu, ils ont unneu terribleu créatureu du nom deu...  
- Hans-Trapp, souffle Berthe en frissonnant.  
La grosse Alsacienne fait aussitôt de rapides mouvements de sa main droite, se touchant alternativement le front, le cœur puis les deux épaules, comme pour conjurer le sort.

Un petit vent glacé fait frissonner Kei, malgré ses vêtements chauds. Elle ne s'imaginait pas qu'il puisse faire aussi froid aussi tôt dans l'hiver. Quelques instants plus tard, le vent léger reprend sa température normale, et la neige a l'air moins dure, moins brillante et moins froide que quelques instants auparavant.  
- Si ça fous téranche pas, on fa aller prentre un caffé... murmure Berthe, tremblant toujours.  
Gravement, ses camarades acquiescent, pas beaucoup plus rassurées que la blonde.

Intriguée, Kei leur emboîte le pas, sans oser demander plus de renseignements pour le moment.

* * *

- Alors, c'est ça, ton laboratoire ? grogne Ma'ame Capone.  
Elle contemple les entassements d'ordinateurs, de caisses de matériel, et les caissons sécurisés dans lesquels les prisonniers sont maintenus dans un coma artificiel, en attendant de réinstaller leur structure de travail.  
- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il a, mon laboratoire ? grogne Giovanni.  
- Trop médical. Pas assez de recherche technique. Pas assez de développement d'armes ou de nouvelles technologies.  
- Eh ! proteste l'actuel patron de la Team Rocket. C'est le labo de recherche d'une organisation criminelle, pas d'un gouvernement !  
- Ça devrait, rétorque la vieille toute ridée.

Elle tente d'essuyer une vitre pour mieux voir le visage du prisonnier, mais la buée se trouve à l'intérieur, pas à l'extérieur.  
- C'est qui ? Grogne-t-elle.  
- Le Professeur Chen, répond calmement Giovanni.  
Sa mère émet un sifflement d'admiration.  
- S'il est encore aussi bon que dans ma jeunesse, il sera un allié de taille.  
- Et ce n'est pas tout, ajoute l'homme en costume, bombant le torse.  
Il pilote sa vieille mère jusqu'à un autre caisson.  
- La légendaire Agatha du Conseil des Quatre, et mon vieux copain, le Professeur Fujii, celui qui a créé Mewtwo.

Ma'ame Capone ouvre de grands yeux, impressionnée. Finalement, son fils n'est pas aussi incapable qu'elle ne le craignait.

* * *

Yoannie serre entre ses mains une chope de bière bien fraîche, à l'image de Berthe. Mado a opté pour de l'alcool d'anis et Danielle, pour un chocolat chaud. Kei a hésité entre le thé et le café, pour finalement choisir le thé, et le regretter, car il ne ressemble à rien de ce qu'elle a bu jusqu'à présent, insipide, mal préparé.  
La Japonaise glisse des regards furtifs de droite et de gauche, cherchant à comprendre les réactions des étudiantes. Des questions lui brûlent les lèvres, qu'elle ne peut plus retenir.  
- Qu'est-ce que le Hans Trapp est ?

Berthe frappe du poing sur la table et enfonce son visage dans ses mains, visiblement en proie à un profond bouleversement. Yoannie tremble comme une souris devant un chat. Mado avale sa boisson en trois gorgées.  
Complètement déboussolée, Kei se tourne vers Danielle, en quête de réponses, luttant contre le malaise que lui donne le travesti. La Japonaise, malgré toute sa bonne volonté, a du mal à voir Danielle comme étant une fille. Côtoyer un homme qui s'habille et se comporte comme une femme, passe encore, s'adresser à cet homme comme si c'était une femme, en parler comme si c'était une femme, c'est amusant, mais penser que cet homme _est_une femme, c'est au-dessus de ses force. Danielle pourra faire tout ce qu'elle veut, Kei ne pourra jamais faire abstraction de son corps d'homme.

- Vous, vous n'êtes pas au courant des dangers des capsumons locaux, remarque Danielle.  
La lolita fixe la petite Japonaise d'yeux perçants.  
- Qu'à apprendre je ne demande, répond Kei.  
- Le...  
Danielle se tourne vers Berthe qui lui fait signe de ne pas prononcer le mot, trop choquée pour le supporter encore.  
- C'est un ancien brigand, explique Danielle. Il sévissait dans le quartier de Wissembourg il y a environ un millénaire, et il avait mis la ville à feu et à sang à l'époque, par toutes sortes de moyens tordus. Par exemple, il posa un barrage sur l'unique rivière qui alimentait la ville en eau, puis, il fit sauter le barrage en question pour inonder la ville.  
- Mais... depuis le temps, mort et enterré il est !  
- C'est bien là leu problèmeu, répond Mado.  
- C't'un spectr', fait Yoannie. Sous l'form' d'n'épouventail, il err' l'nuit. Il mange l'z'enfants p'sages.

À nouveau, Berthe frissonne. Yoannie, la plus proche d'elle, lui pose une main rassurante sur le bras.  
- La seule chose qui repousse ce croquemitaine, ce sont des bretzels et autres symboles similaires.  
- Donc de cet étrange nœud le nom c'est ?  
- Cette pâtisserie a été infentée par Saint Florent t'Alsace pour représsenter la croix te Notre-Seigneur Chésus-Christ tans un cercle. C'est un talisman.  
- Des pâtisseries pour lutter contre un mauvais esprit sont utilisées ? s'étonne Kei.  
- C'très efficace, lui fait remarquer Yoannie. J'mais l'Hans Trapp n'entr' en ville.  
- Mais on le troufe à la campagne... frissonne Berthe.

Kei fronce les sourcils. Comment Berthe peut-elle être à ce point terrorisée par une créature que personne n'a jamais vue et dont tout le monde se protège aussi bien ? L'aurait-elle aperçu, ce terrible Hans Trapp, un soir sans lune, aurait-elle été attaquée par lui étant enfant ?  
- La ville, ici c'est, remarque Kei. Rien à craindre tu n'as !  
- Les parcs, murmure Berthe en serrant sa chope de bière entre ses mains, les parcs, c'est la campagne.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que arrivé il t'est ? insiste Kei.  
- Elleu ne nous a jamais raconté-eu, soupire Mado. Elleu ne vous dira rien.

Pendant encore quelques instants, chacune contemple le fond de son verre, puis Berthe finit par lâcher le morceau :  
- Mon petit frère a été enlefé par le Hans Trapp quand on était camins. Che me suis retroufée seule à lutter contre cet horriple époufantail, le temps que ma famille arrife. Et croyez-moi, c'est pas ricolo.

La grosse blonde en tremble encore de la tête aux pieds. Ses amies font de leur mieux pour la réconforter. Kei se sent un peu étrangère à tout ça, ayant dès son plus jeune âge affronté bien des dangers et, qui plus est, étant parvenue à apprivoiser le pokémon le plus puissant du monde. Néanmoins, elle respecte la terreur de l'Alsacienne : Kami est peut-être le plus puissant pokémon du monde, il n'en est pas moins absolument mignon, tandis que le spectre à l'apparence d'épouvantail a l'air d'être bien plus effrayant.

Pour changer le sujet, Kei propose de faire un tour du côté du Rhin, qu'elle a repéré sur une carte de la ville, puis de remonter par la cathédrale. Les étudiantes acquiescent vigoureusement : les quais sont magnifiques à la tombée de la nuit, et la cathédrale, illuminée de l'intérieur, brille des mille couleurs de ses vitraux.

* * *

- Et tu remarqueras, Gio, que mes conduits d'aération sont tous, soit trop étroits pour qu'un pokémon puisse passer dedans, soit grillagés à de nombreux niveaux.  
- Malgré les hélices de circulation d'air ? s'étonne Giovanni.  
- Malgré les hélices de circulation d'air, insiste Ma'ame Capone. C'est la règle numéro deux. Trop de repaires sont investis par l'ennemi en passant par des conduits de ventilation trop larges. Toutes les pièces situées vers l'extérieur sont ventilées par des fentes pas plus larges que le pouce, et les conduites d'aération des pièces les plus internes ne font pas plus de dix-sept centimètres de diamètre.  
- Et comment fais-tu pour garder tes caves aux normes de renouvellement de l'air ?  
- La puissance des pompes.

L'ex-Madame Boss continue de parader dans son hôtel particulier comme une reine à la cour.  
- J'ai eu raison, tout compte fait, de ne pas vendre ce petit pied-à-terre, remarque-t-elle. Il faudra encore une paire de semaines pour le rendre parfaitement habitable, mais je ne regrette pas de l'avoir gardé.  
- Moi non plus, renchérit Giovanni.  
- Oh toi, tais-toi ! On n'en serait pas là si tu avais suivi la règle numéro vingt-huit dès le début !  
La mâchoire de l'homme en affreux costume orange retombe.  
- Et bien, tu en as du toupet ! C'est quoi, ta règle numéro vingt-huit, déjà ? Et quand est-ce que je ne l'aurais pas prise en compte ?  
- Il y a plus de vingt ans, crétin !

La vieille lève la main pour donner une pichenette sur l'oreille de son fils.  
- La règle numéro vingt-huit, c'est de toujours, TOUJOURS, garder ses pokémons les plus puissants dans des cages desquelles ils ne peuvent pas s'échapper pour te dévorer ou semer la pagaille. De même, ces cages doivent être conçues de manière à ce que tu ne puisses pas tomber dedans.  
- En d'autres termes ? grogne l'actuel patron de la Team Rocket.  
- En d'autres termes, tu aurais dû enfermer Mewtwo dans une pokéball et le traiter comme n'importe quel autre pokémon au lieu de lui monter la tête et de le mettre à part !

Giovanni grogne quelque chose en croisant les bras, détournant les yeux. Avisant un groupe de sbires au bout du couloir, il leur crie quelques ordres pour se passer les nerfs.  
- Arrête de jouer au grand méchant patron frustré, ordonne la vieille rabougrie, et écoute-moi plutôt. Si Mewtwo avait été dans une pokéball, il n'aurait jamais eu le temps de réfléchir au sujet de la façon dont tu le traites de plus il n'aurait jamais eu l'occasion de s'enfuir alors que tu avais le dos tourné.  
- Grmpf, rétorque Giovanni.  
- Si tu l'avais mis avec d'autres pokémons, ils auraient discuté ensemble, et auraient comparé leurs façons de vivre respectives. Au lieu de ça, il s'est comparé à toi, et tu as bien vu le résultat. Il se prend pour un humain à présent.  
- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? la défie l'orgueilleux Giovanni.

Il met les épaules en arrière et se redresse, dominant sa mère d'une cinquantaine de centimètres.  
- Tes rapports, répond simplement Ma'ame Capone. Il ne tue que les humains, d'une façon humaine – avec une signature de tueur, comme les humains psychopathes. Il s'enfuit en compagnie de, devine quoi ? Une femme humaine, qui plus est, une gamine sans cervelle ni moyens techniques. Je te le dis, aussi sûre que je suis ta mère, et que tu étais un gamin insupportable et capricieux, il se prend pour un humain, et prend cette fille non pour sa dresseuse mais pour sa compagne.

Giovanni s'étrangle.  
- Mais mon plan tombe à l'eau ! Si c'est l'humaine sa compagne, lui cloner une femelle ne servira à rien !  
Ma'ame Capone se frappe le front du plat de la main.  
- Règle numéro douze : l'un de mes conseillers sera un gosse de cinq ans. Toute faille de mes plans qu'il sera capable de détecter devra être corrigée dans les plus brefs délais.  
Puis, les mains sur les hanches :  
- Tu devras te débrouiller pour écarter l'humaine, et rendre ta pokémone beaucoup plus désirable. Dans tous les cas, tu as besoin d'un plan B et d'un plan C, au cas où ton clone ne servirait à rien. Ainsi que d'un plan D.  
- Grmpf, grogne Giovanni.  
- Et, bien entendu, trouver un moyen de le persuader de me retrouver Mew. Car, continue-t-elle en haussant la voix presque jusqu'à crier, la seule raison pour laquelle j'accepte de t'aider à capturer Mewtwo, c'est pour qu'il me rapporte Mew sur un plateau d'argent !

* * *

- Churé, c'est une histoire fraie.  
Kei ouvre des yeux ronds tout en sentant le courant d'air glacé, preuve irréfutable que la légende est vraie, lui transpercer les os et retrousser sa jupe.  
- Vraiment un cheval de vent dressé par un démon c'est ? Insiste-t-elle, dubitative.  
Berthe acquiesce vigoureusement.  
- L'histoire pas très bien compris j'ai. Depuis le début recommencer tu peux ?

Une fois de plus, Berthe raconte comment le cheval de vent s'est retrouvé piégé sur le parvis de la cathédrale. D'après la légende, un bon millénaire auparavant, la cathédrale venait tout juste d'être construite. Un diable, monté sur un cheval de vent, s'était approché de l'édifice par pure curiosité. Voyant les gargouilles de pierre à l'effigie du démon, il crût le temple dédié aux puissances du mal, et y entra, laissant son cheval de vent sur le parvis. Le démon se retrouva coincé dans l'édifice, ne pouvant plus le quitter, enchaîné par la puissance de Dieu et la sainteté du lieu. Depuis lors, en levant le nez à l'extérieur ou à l'intérieur de la cathédrale, il est possible d'apercevoir la silhouette de gargouille du démon, cherchant désespérément une sortie qui n'existe pas pour lui, lors que sur le parvis, le cheval de vent fait les cent pas, attendant son maître.

- Des tas de créatures légendaires ici vous avez, s'émerveille Kei. D'abord la Lorelei sur son rocher sur le Rhin, ensuite le diable de pierre et son cheval de vent ! Incroyable c'est !  
Des passants poussent des exclamations en pointant du doigt vers la cathédrale. Berthe saisit Kei au bras et la secoue, pointant elle aussi en l'air. Levant le nez, Kei peut apercevoir une silhouette fugitive, minuscule, se découper, remuante, sur fond du ciel blanc de l'hiver. En quelques secondes, l'apparition a disparu.  
- Fous êtes chanceuse, remarque Berthe. Les touristes restent parfois tes heures le nez en l'air pour foir le petit tiaple !

Kei sourit, ravie malgré ce courant d'air glacé qui s'acharne à vouloir retrousser sa jupe. Elle pourra s'estimer chanceuse si elle s'en tire sans attraper une infection urinaire ou la diarrhée sous l'effet du froid.  
- Vous savez, dans le sudeu, nous avons des capsumoneu beaucoup plus redoutableu ! fanfaronne Mado. Les tarrasqueus par exempleu, ou les basiliqueus !  
L'œil de Kei s'allume. Berthe propose alors d'aller dîner de tartes flambées dans une des nombreuses brasseries artisanales de la ville, histoire de se réchauffer et de parler plus avant des capsumons redoutables qui existent dans leurs régions respectives.

Trébuchant sur les pavés troués de cheminées, Kei leur emboîte le pas, contournant l'un des nombreux potagers qui égaient le centre-ville.

* * *

« Bien bien bien. Kami, tu es resté ignorant de ces arcanes pendant trop longtemps. »  
- Et je ne m'en porte pas plus mal, Père, rétorque le kangourou violet.  
« Que tu crois ! » boude Mew. « Pourtant, à ton avis, comment ai-je fait pour éviter les chasseurs durant des siècles ? »  
- La chance ?  
Mew-le-Père se frappe le front d'une patte.  
« La pure chance n'est pas suffisante dans un aussi long laps de temps, Kami. »  
- Ça ne veut rien dire. Tu es le dernier de ta lignée.  
« Erreur, mon garçon : j'en suis le premier. »

Les oreilles de Kami se dressent sur sa tête de surprise.  
- Comment ça, le premier ?  
Mew glousse et esquisse un looping avant de répondre.  
« Nous étions tous Mew à la base, et nous vivions sur un monde désolé, dévasté, semblable à la Lune. Puis nous avons avisé la Terre, lointaine mais semblable à notre planète d'origine avant qu'elle ne meure, et nous nous sommes installés, morphant en créatures familières aux yeux des humains. Atterris au Japon, nous nous sommes peu à peu répandus de par le monde. Et la plupart d'entre nous a oublié d'où nous venons. »

Kami en reste bouche bée quelques instants, puis il demande :  
- Mais alors, les mélofées, si elles cherchent à aller sur la Lune...  
« C'est parce qu'elles se souviennent encore de notre planète d'origine et cherchent à y retourner. » explique nonchalamment Père comme si c'était l'évidence même. « Bon, là n'est pas le propos. Tu dois apprendre comment un pokémon légendaire tel que moi – ou toi – peut échapper aux meilleurs chasseurs pendant des siècles et des siècles. »

Mew bat l'air de sa queue puis s'installe confortablement, flottant au milieu de la pièce dans la position du lotus.  
« Pour savoir bien échapper aux poursuivants, il faut savoir bien fuir. C'est la règle numéro un des pokémons légendaires. »  
Kami secoue la tête en levant les yeux au plafond. Il préfèrerait encore passer des heures à tenter d'apprendre à manipuler ses pouvoirs psy pour lui permettre de changer de forme, plutôt que de se faire bourrer le crâne de lieux communs par son père.  
« Les meilleurs fuyards ne sont pas forcément ceux qui courent le plus vite » continue d'expliquer Mew-le-Père « mais ceux qui savent ne laisser aucune piste derrière eux. »  
- Je ne laisse aucune piste derrière moi, proteste Kami.

Mew secoue la tête.  
« Il ne s'agit pas simplement de ne pas laisser d'empreintes il s'agit de ne laisser absolument aucun indice de ton passage. Par exemple, si tu es un jour amené à fuir d'un complexe scientifique, referme les portes derrière toi, immobilise les portes à battants, referme les fenêtres. Ne laisse pas un trou béant dans le plafond et des ruines fumantes pour attester que tu as bien pris la poudre d'escampette ! »  
Kami fronce le nez à l'idée de la façon dont il s'était échappé de l'arène de Numazu.

« Par contre » continue Mew « et c'est là la deuxième règle du pokémon légendaire en fuite, si jamais tu dois te dégager un passage, tu dois faire en sorte de ne pas te retrouver piégé à l'intérieur. Ainsi, il faut caler les portes secrètes que tu as eu des difficultés à ouvrir, consolider les entrées de cavernes, ce genre de choses. Tu comprends ? »  
Kami remue la queue pour toute réponse. Son père enchaîne.

« Lorsque tu es accompagné d'un quelconque petit animal pour te tenir compagnie, ne t'attache pas trop à lui. Ainsi, s'il est trop bruyant pendant ta fuite, tu pourras toujours t'en débarrasser sans remord pour augmenter tes chances de survie. »  
Kami écarquille les yeux. Il n'en croit pas ses oreilles.  
- De que... quoi ? C'est _toi_ qui me dis ça ?  
« À situation désespérée, mesure désespérée. Le plus simple est de ne s'entourer que de compagnons diligents et disciplinés. »  
Kami secoue la tête et croise les bras. Mew continue sa leçon.

« Ce qui nous mène à la règle numéro quatre : fais confiance à l'instinct des autres. Ils ont peut-être un niveau de conscience inférieur au tiens, mais en contrepartie, leurs sens et leur instinct sont plus aiguisés. Ils peuvent sentir venir les catastrophes. »  
Kami hausse les épaules.  
- Je n'ai pas besoin de ce genre de conseils. J'ai suffisamment de pouvoirs pour ne pas en avoir besoin.  
« Un jour, tu t'en mordras les doigts. » réplique Mew.  
- Je n'ai pas la tête à ça, se défend Kami.  
« Et... pourrais-je savoir à quoi tu as la tête ? » s'enquiert la gerboise rose en haussant un sourcil.  
- À Kei.  
« Ben voyons. Lâche-la un peu, tu veux ? »  
- Non, je n'ai pas la tête à elle de cette façon-là. C'est plutôt...

Le Père de tous les pokémons s'installe confortablement sur un coussin, attendant les explications. Sans un bruit, ceux de ses pokémon que Kei a laissés à la maison se serrent les uns contre les autres, yeux inquiets fixés sur le kangourou mauve.

* * *

Le Japonais aux cheveux teints en blond remonte le col de son manteau. Il fait froid la mi-novembre a installé la saison hivernale, et le vent du nord souffle dur. Le port de Wakkanai, au nord-ouest de l'île d'Hokkaido, est glacé et morne, et le lac d'Onuma commence déjà doucement à geler. Depuis le cap Soya, l'homme blond peut voir l'île de Sakhaline, où on peut trouver un complexe internationalement reconnu et dédié aux amoureux des combats de pokémons. Actuellement, la zone est en émoi, et l'ancien flic sait très bien de quoi il retourne. Le système de sécurité a été forcé, et trois pokémons ont été volés. Un tyranocif, un drattak, et un rarissime pyrax. Le vol a eu lieu trois semaines auparavant, et les forces de l'ordre local refusent toujours de classer l'affaire.

Une femme à forte poitrine s'approche de la rambarde glacée qui borde le cap Soya. Elle s'accoude à côté de l'ex-policier blond, tournant le dos à la structure bétonnée en forme de triangle qui marque le point le plus au nord de tout le Japon. Comme son silencieux voisin, elle est vêtue chaudement.  
Distraitement, la femme se gratte à-travers son épaisse veste, au-dessus du sein gauche. Son voisin l'imite peu après.  
Lentement la femme aux cheveux roux et à forte poitrine acquiesce de la tête et se rapproche de l'homme aux cheveux teints en blond.

- Il n'est pas très prudent de vous promener tête-nue par ce temps, remarque la rousse.  
- Je préfère garder la tête froide dans ce genre de situation, répond le blond.  
La rousse rit doucement, main devant la bouche.  
- C'est donc de vous que tout le monde parle ?  
Elle pointe du menton l'île de Sakhaline.  
- Exact, répond l'ex-policier.  
- Rapide, efficace, commente la rousse.

Ils restent côte à côte à contempler le large pendant quelques minutes. Des touristes leur demandent de bouger, le temps de faire quelques photos. Ils s'éloignent sans faire d'histoire, lentement, les mains dans les poches. La rousse enlève ses lunettes de soleil et les place sur son front, révélant des yeux trop verts pour être vrais.  
- C'est votre esthéticienne qui doit être contente de vous voir arriver, remarque l'homme.  
- Je fais tout moi-même, répond la rousse. Perruques, lentilles... cela évite de devoir sans cesse retourner se faire coiffer.

Lorsqu'ils sont à bonne distance des oreilles indiscrètes :  
- C'était vraiment un coup de maître, remarque la femme aux yeux trop verts.  
- Je suis un ancien flic, tempère l'homme. Je sais m'y prendre, je connais les bases des systèmes de sécurité, et je sais quel genre de preuves je ne dois pas laisser.  
- Vos compétences nous seront d'une grande utilité.  
- Heureux de pouvoir vous servir.

La femme sort de sa poche une sobre carte de visite, blanche marquée d'un R rouge dans un coin, sur laquelle est griffonnée une adresse.  
- Votre cérémonie d'intronisation aura lieu dans cet endroit, demain soir à vingt heures précises. Une question vous sera posée à l'entrée, à laquelle vous devrez répondre « Ici et là ». Est-ce bien compris ?  
Il acquiesce.  
Elle lui tend la main.  
- Bienvenue dans la Team Rocket, Matsumoto Ichigo.

* * *

Doucement, Mew-le-Père acquiesce. Toutes ces semaines passées, c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Kami n'a pas changé d'un brin. Au fond, il est toujours le même avec les mêmes fantasmes de domination, de commandement et de puissance. Pire, sa relation avec Kei, que la malheureuse femme s'est mise à apprécier avec le temps, a donné une dimension supplémentaire à la folie du pokémon le plus puissant du monde. Peut-être était-il préférable qu'il se contente de tuer une fois par an, plutôt que de s'attacher de manière addictive à une seule personne.  
Mew secoue la tête. Peut-il juger de ce qui est préférable, entre une victime par an, et les longues séances que Kami prévoit de faire subir à Kei ?

Accroupi sur le plancher, les mains posées entre les pieds et la queue enroulée tout autour, Kami ressemble à un gros chat. Ou plutôt, à un fauve qui, prêt à bondir, fait de son mieux pour donner le change et faire croire qu'il ne fait que nonchalamment sa toilette.  
« Ne lui dit rien » conseille Mew-le-Père « et ne fais rien qu'elle ne te demande auparavant. Je veillerai à ce que tu ne dépasses pas les bornes, quitte à devoir me débarrasser de toi moi-même et... »  
Une ball'ombre, qu'il n'a pas le temps de voir venir, le précipite contre le mur, pantelant.  
- Mêle-toi de tes affaires, grogne Kami d'un ton menaçant. Tu ne sais rien de la force des sentiments qui nous lient Kei et moi. Je la mènerai le long de ces sentiers sombres qui te font si peur, et je lui apprendrai à aimer ça.

Mew-le-Père se relève en toussant. Sa tête lui tourne, il est à peine capable de se tenir debout. Des petites étoiles noires clignotent devant ses yeux. Peu à peu il se remet du choc, et parvient enfin à miauler :  
« Si tu pensais te débarrasser de moi comme ça, c'est raté. Je reste à tes côtés, jusqu'à la fin, ne serait-ce que parce que Kei et toi avez besoin de mon expérience et de mes conseils pour échapper à vos poursuivants. Parce que tu as beau être le plus puissant pokémon du monde, la Team Rocket finira bien, à force de persévérance, à rameuter suffisamment de fidèles pour pouvoir te livrer combat vingt-quatre-heures sur vingt-quatre. Tu ne tiendras pas indéfiniment à ce rythme. Tu as besoin de trop de sommeil et de nourriture pour entretenir tes pouvoirs. »

Kami ne répond pas il reste immobile, sauf pour le bout de sa queue qui est agité d'un léger soubresaut. Mew décide de changer d'angle d'attaque.  
« Regarde-toi, Kami. Tu penses vraiment qu'une humaine pourrait un jour – _aimerait_ un jour – _VOUDRAIT_ un jour ramper à tes pieds et t'appeler « Maître » sans que tu aies besoin d'utiliser tes pouvoirs pour la manipuler ? »  
Pour toute réponse, Kami remue une oreille et prend un air encore plus renfrogné. Il serre ses pattes un peu plus contre son corps, rentre la tête dans ses épaules. Il a un air terrible.

- Je suis rentrée !  
Kami tourne la tête au son de la voix de Kei. Mew est soulagé d'entendre un peu de japonais, enfin. Les sonorités particulières de la langue commençaient à lui manquer.  
Lentement, Kami se lève, toujours entouré de la sombre aura de sa colère, yeux flamboyant de bleu.  
- Ouhlà, grosse journée ? s'enquiert Kei en s'approchant.  
Elle s'arrête à une trentaine de centimètres de Kami, quêtant sa réaction, tentant de savoir s'il apprécierait un câlin ou préfèrerait être laissé seul. Le grand pokémon semble hésiter sur la conduite à suivre, alors elle pose une main sur son bras et lui demande si ça va. Il plaque ses oreilles en arrière. Aussitôt, Kei bondit devant Mew et, un doigt menaçant tendu en avant :  
- Non mais, t'as pas honte de le mettre dans un état pareil ? Je peux savoir ce que tu lui as fait pour qu'il soit de si mauvaise humeur ?

Mew reste là devant elle, clignant stupidement des yeux avant de grimacer et de lui miauler sa fureur au visage.  
- C'est pas une raison ! réplique Kei sans se préoccuper de demander la moindre traduction à Kami. Il est malade, il a besoin d'aide, pas d'être maltraité !  
« Eh, qui c'est qui maltraite l'autre ? » réplique Mew, même si Kei ne peut pas comprendre. « Regarde ce qu'il m'a fait, le sauvage ! »  
Il pointe son ventre, où la trace de l'impact de la ball'ombre est encore visible.  
- C'est bien fait pour toi ! réplique Kei, toujours furieuse. T'avais qu'à pas l'embêter ! Je croyais que t'étais là pour lui apprendre des trucs, et quand je vous retrouve, on dirait que tu as passé la journée à l'insulter ! Tu devrais plutôt être content d'avoir encore ta tête sur les épaules !

Mew en reste coi. Kei se détourne et s'approche doucement de Kami.  
- Ça va ?  
- Tu n'avais pas à prendre ma défense.  
- Ça fait partie des choses stupides que font les femmes quand elles sont amoureuses.  
Ils se regardent en silence. Doucement l'aura sombre disparaît et les yeux du pokémon reprennent leur couleur habituelle. Puis Kami serre Kei contre lui, tremblant des pieds à la tête.  
- Eh Kami, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
Il ne répond pas et se contente de la serrer très fort.

* * *

- Et donc, continue Kei entre deux bouchées, y'a un autre très puissant pokémon qui habite dans les environs. La Lorelei. Elle vit sur le Rhin. Elle n'est pas aussi effrayante que le Hans Trapp, mais c'est ce qui la rend plus redoutable encore. Elle séduit les marins, et les conduit à leur perte. Ils ont même fait une chanson à son sujet, Berthe me l'a apprise et Danielle m'a aidée pour la prononciation. C'est un certain Pierre Le Pan qui l'aurait écrite, avant le Cataclysme.  
Depuis qu'elle est arrivée à Strasbourg, les manières de Kei se sont un peu relâchées, du moins à table, et elle utilise désormais les temps de repas comme temps de parole.

Fière d'avoir pu retenir la chanson, elle ferme à demi les yeux et se met à la réciter.  
- Je ne sais dire d'où me vient la tristesse que je ressens. Un conte des siècles anciens hante mon esprit et mes sens. L'air est frais et sombre le ciel, le Rhin coule paisiblement. Les sommets sont couleur de miel aux rayons du soleil couchant. Là-haut assise est la plus belle des jeunes filles, une merveille. Sa parure d'or étincelle, sa chevelure qu'elle peigne avec un peigne d'or est pareille au blond peigne d'or du soleil, et l'étrange chant qu'elle chante est une mélodie puissante. Le batelier sur son esquif est saisi de vives douleurs, il ne regarde pas le récif, il a les yeux vers les hauteurs, et la vague engloutit bientôt le batelier et son bateau... C'est ce qu'a fait au soir couchant la Lorelei avec son chant.

- Elle est si puissante que ça ? s'étonne Kami tout en engloutissant son repas.  
- Pas exactement puissante, répond Kei. Disons plutôt qu'elle sait utiliser à son avantage les pouvoirs qu'elle a reçus.  
« Comme le Fantôme du Rêve et la Dame du Rêve. » commente Mew, que Kami traduit pour Kei.  
- Qui sont-ils ?  
- Darkrai et Cresselia, traduit Kami.  
La femme acquiesce doucement, puis elle étire ses jambes.  
- Alors, vous avez fait quoi d'intéressant aujourd'hui ? À part vous disputer ?  
- Père m'a appris à fuir, répond Kami avec un mouvement moqueur des oreilles.

Kei manque de s'étouffer en tentant de se retenir de rire.  
- Quoi, fuir ? Je croyais qu'il devait t'apprendre de nouvelles attaques ?  
Mew croise les bras et lève le menton, yeux mi-clos, oreilles plaquées en arrière, visiblement vexé.  
- Je veux dire, se reprend Kei, c'est si important que ça, de savoir bien fuir ?  
« D'une importance capitale. » acquiesce Mew. « Cela permet de gagner du temps en ralentissant le poursuivant, et de reprendre des forces pour pouvoir mieux se battre, dans un terrain qui est plus à notre avantage. »  
- Tu aurais pu commencer par là, reproche Kami.

La Japonaise commence à rassembler les assiettes en soupirant tandis que les deux mews se disputent. Puis elle va s'enquérir du bien-être de ses autres pokémons. Ceux-ci lui jettent une rangée de regards lourds de reproches, signifiant bien qu'ils ne la laisseront pas sortir seule sans eux un jour de plus sans leur permettre d'aller se dégourdir les pattes dans la neige. Kei a bien compris le message, et elle le leur fait savoir tout en les brossant avec application.

Elle ne remarque pas le lourd regard d'anticipation que Kami lui lance.

* * *

- Je suis contente que cette journée soit enfin terminée, soupire Kei dans le cou de Kami. Il fait vraiment très froid.  
- Heureusement que je suis là, n'est-ce pas ? lui répond-il sur un ton plein de sous-entendus.  
- Mhm, c'est vrai que ça nous réchaufferait.  
- Attends, j'ai une idée.

Il saisit les deux poignets de Kei pour ramener ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage.  
- Ne bouge pas, ordonne-t-il.  
Intriguée et amusée, elle s'arrange un peu mieux sur les oreillers et suit du regard la silhouette de Kami qui, tête la première, plonge sous la couette. Seule sa queue et ses pieds sont encore visibles, au-dessus de la tête de sa compagne. Elle le sent lutter contre son bas de pyjama et ses dessous, mais il a l'obligeance de lui laisser ses chaussettes de laine. La tentation est grande de se saisir de sa queue remuante pour la câliner et la mordiller, mais elle reste sage et remue à peine le bout des doigts.

Un premier coup de langue, très direct, placé au bon endroit, lui arrache un cri étouffé. Elle en écarquille les yeux, et lutte pour rester immobile. D'autres suivent, rapides c'est trop intense, elle gigote pour tenter de s'éloigner, mais la voix de Kami raisonne à nouveau, impérative :  
- Ne bouge pas.  
Alors elle plaque son bassin contre le matelas, luttant pour ne pas remuer. Le plaisir est si intense qu'il lui en vient des larmes aux yeux.

Finalement elle n'y tient plus, et commence à nouveau à remuer, les jambes cette fois-ci, tentant à nouveau de s'éloigner de la source de ce plaisir trop puissant pour elle.  
- Si tu remues trop, j'arrête tout et je dors, menace Kami.  
Ah ça, non ! Il n'en est pas question ! Kei est bien trop excitée à présent, elle ne lâchera pas Kami tant qu'il ne l'aura pas amenée jusqu'au bout. À nouveau elle crispe ses muscles pour les forcer à l'immobilité, et à nouveau, Kami reprend ses assauts.

Les coups de langue sont plus supportables maintenant que son corps est parfaitement d'humeur à ça. Elle est tentée de remuer à nouveau, non plus pour s'éloigner mais pour se rapprocher du museau si agile. De légers gémissements involontaires commencent à lui échapper. La réaction de Kami ne se fait pas attendre :  
- Silence, intime-t-il tout en lui mordillant délicatement l'intérieur de la cuisse. Silence ou j'arrête tout.  
Et Kei fait silence, sans plus remuer un orteil, et c'est un cri de délice parfaitement silencieux qui s'échappe de sa gorge quelques minutes plus tard.

Pantelante, haletante, elle gît au milieu du lit, trop subjuguée pour penser qu'elle est sans doute à présent autorisée à bouger. La queue de Kami disparaît de sa vue, la chaleur de son pyjama revient sur ses jambes, puis ce sont deux oreilles pointues qui jaillissent de dessous la couette. Elle contemple le faciès félin qui les accompagne d'un regard stupide, bouche bée, yeux mi-clos, toute tremblante des pieds à la tête.  
Kami ne lui dit rien, mais il la contemple quelques instants, un sourire à la fois satisfait et dominateur sur les lèvres, avant de se serrer contre elle pour dormir.

* * *

_Fin du chapitre_

* * *

Chapitre inspiré par la chanson Loreley de Blackmore's Night.


	5. voler sans ailes

_22 novembre 514_

* * *

Encore un jour de plus, morne et sans attrait. Loredana contemple le plafond blanc, l'œil vide. Un bekipan, perché sur son oreiller, lui jette un regard de reproche. Le réveil sonne et elle ne se lève pas. Pire encore, elle tend une main molle vers la table de nuit, en direction du verre à whisky encore mi-plein qui s'y trouve.  
- Niak ! Niak niak ! proteste l'oiseau marin.

Il donne quelques coups de bec sur la main tendue vers le verre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retire sous les draps. D'un coup d'aile, il projette le récipient sur le sol, où il se renverse sans se briser.  
- Saleté de piaf !  
Loredana jette un oreiller sur son bekipan, qui l'esquive sans difficulté.  
- Tu me fais honte ! continue de crier la policière.  
- Niak niak niak ! répond l'oiseau sur un ton de défi.  
- Oui, tout à fait, tu me fais honte ! T'es tout juste bon à dégommer des cibles, mais dès qu'il s'agit de passer à l'action, y'a plus personne !  
- Niaaak !  
- Tu peux gueuler comme tu veux, ça ne changera rien au fait que tu es un pétochard ! J'ai jamais pu te sortir devant les collègues, parce que tu es absolument insortable !  
- Niiiaaaak !  
- Alors au lieu de râler, laisse-moi boire et retourne à bouffer tes poffins et autres cochonneries !

L'oiseau penche la tête de côté alors que Loredana repousse les couvertures pour se précipiter hors du lit. D'un geste vif, il gobe la bouteille de whisky encore debout à côté de la table de nuit, et s'enfuit avec en direction de la salle à manger. Elle tente de le poursuivre, mais elle est en trop mauvais état pour ça. Continuant de grogner contre le capsumon, elle abandonne rapidement la poursuite.  
Se tenant aux murs, elle avance jusqu'à la cuisine où elle se fait un café serré. Toujours entre ses dents elle répète quelques mots, comme « pétochard » ou « honte » ou encore « montrer aux collègues ». Soudain, elle s'effondre, le front sur ses bras repliés, et se met à pleurer amèrement.

- Au fond, c'est moi qui devrais avoir honte. Ça fait combien de temps maintenant que Rosa est partie ? Et je l'ai remplacée par quoi ? L'alcool ! Ah la belle policière que je fais ! C'est moi qui ne devrais pas me montrer à mes collègues.  
Elle renifle bruyamment.  
- Et tout ça, pourquoi ? Parce que je suis une trouillarde ! Parce que je n'ai jamais eu le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout. Parce que j'ai peur pour ma réputation. Mais toi, continue-t-elle à l'adresse du bekipan, toi tu t'en fous de ta réputation, hein ? C'est pas important pour toi ce que les autres racontent à ton sujet. Tu fais ce que tu as à faire sans te poser de question. Ah, si tout le monde pouvait être pareil que toi...

L'oiseau marin pousse quelques cris, doucement, pour remonter le moral de sa maîtresse. Non, elle n'est pas aussi nulle qu'elle veut bien le croire. Il est encore temps de changer les choses. Elle le payera peut-être cher, mais il est encore temps. Tout n'est pas encore perdu.  
- Tu as raison, approuve Loredana en se levant de son siège, les mains bien à plat sur la table.  
En tempête, elle entre dans la salle à manger et se saisit d'un gros livre d'art sur la ville de Milan – le genre d'ouvrage intéressant d'après le quatrième de couverture, et absolument soporifique dès la troisième ligne de la première page. Ce genre de livres qui a des couvertures très épaisses et rigides, parfois molletonnées.

Elle ouvre le gros volume la page de garde porte un petit mot de la part de Rosa, avec un cœur à côté de la signature. Les yeux de Loredana s'humidifient à la vue de l'écriture de sa bien-aimée.  
Délicatement elle décolle le papier clair qui orne la partie intérieure de la couverture, puis elle soulève les coins de l'image de couverture.  
Devant, à la place du molleton, se trouvent des documents de prime importance pour l'affaire du capsumon-tueur de la Sicile.  
Soixante-trois victimes rien que depuis le début du mois. Plus personne ne sait où garder les cadavres.

* * *

Loredana respire un grand coup avant de pousser la porte du commissariat. Elle s'est retenue de boire avant de se rendre à son lieu de travail, afin de garder la tête froide pendant l'analyse des documents que Rosa lui a envoyés. Les moqueries des collègues lui semblent soudain plus terribles, plus cruelles, sans plus ni le soutien de Rosa ni l'abrutissement de l'alcool. Il faut faire avec. Tête haute, cheveux teints au henné rejetés en arrière, elle traverse le hall d'accueil et s'enferme dans son bureau.

La première épreuve de la journée a été surmontée avec succès, même si sa résistance en a pris un sacré coup. Osera-t-elle un jour porter plainte pour harcèlement sur son lieu de travail ? Elle l'ignore. Elle est policière après tout, et si, durant l'enquête consécutive à la plainte, les inspecteurs de la police des polices font appel à la brigade des mœurs – et ils feront appel à la brigade des mœurs, c'est certain – il sera facile de découvrir la nature de la relation qu'elle entretient – entretenait – avec Rosa, et de retourner sa plainte contre elle.

Non, décidément, porter plainte n'est pas une bonne idée. Elle doit serrer les dents et tenir, coûte que coûte, pour l'enquête, pour retrouver Rosa lorsque la vérité aura été établie, pour s'enfuir avec elle sous un soleil qui ne les marquera pas du sceau de la criminalité.  
Elle serre son uniforme contre elle, prise d'un soudain frisson d'horreur et de demi-culpabilité. Elle déteste ces matins-là, quand les paroles des collègues sont tellement chargées de venin qu'elle a presque l'impression d'être pédophile, et que sa propre vie lui fait horreur. Les larmes montent, encore une fois, une fois de plus, et dans le deuxième tiroir de gauche, elle garde une bouteille de liqueur de citron.  
Se mordant les lèvres, honteuse, Loredana ouvre le tiroir en question et tâtonne à l'intérieur à la recherche de la bouteille. Elle finit par la trouver et par la sortir.

La bouteille est vide.  
- Le destin a décidé que je ne boirai pas aujourd'hui, grogne la policière avec un demi-sourire narquois.  
Ouvrant le dossier que lui a envoyé Rosa, elle lit en diagonale la page de résumé des documents. Elle n'en croit pas ses yeux. Toutes les solutions à tous ses problèmes sont ici, sur ce petit bout de papier couvert de références, dont certaines sont incluses au dossier.  
Loredana est soudainement très heureuse de ne pas avoir bu la moindre goutte d'alcool depuis qu'elle s'est réveillée.

Fébrilement, elle lit et re-lit les articles scientifiques qui prouvent bien que l'attaque ne peut pas venir d'un capsumon. C'est là, noir sur blanc pour qui parvient à comprendre le charabia de la capsumonologie. Là se trouve la solution à tous ses problèmes, ainsi que la preuve que le médecin légiste mentait depuis le début. Quant à savoir _pourquoi_ il mentait, ce n'est pas son affaire. Elle a là la preuve que c'est bien Rosa qui avait raison, qu'elle n'aurait pas dû se fier à son collègue croque-mort.  
Elle tient également la preuve que la cause de la mort de tous ces innocents est une arme de manufacture humaine, dont le fonctionnement s'est perdu dans la nuit des temps, une arme d'avant le Cataclysme, une arme d'avant les capsumons.

Les mains de Loredana tremblent alors qu'elle déploie sur son bureau le plan détaillé d'un des nombreux modèles de ce genre d'armes. La mécanique est mortellement recherchée, le perfectionnement prouve l'ardeur que les gens de l'époque mettaient à s'entre-tuer. La policière en reste abasourdie et très effrayée. Quel pouvait bien être l'intérêt que ces gens trouvaient à se massacrer les uns les autres ? Manquaient-ils à ce point là de moyens de contraception et de planification familiale ? Ou prenaient-ils du plaisir à faire couler le sang de leur propre espèce ?

En réfléchissant un peu, la seconde option semble peu probable. Le niveau de criminalité est resté à peu près le même durant ces deux cent dernières années, statistique dont toute l'Europe est fière car elle est le continent avec le taux de criminalité le plus bas. L'Asie explose tous les plafonds, avec sa manie de jeter les enfants sur les routes dès l'âge de dix ans. Mais sa natalité est plus forte, aussi, pour compenser. Par contre, dans les temps d'avant le Dernière Guerre, d'avant la contraception aussi, les femmes pouvaient avoir une bonne dizaine d'enfants, parfois quinze. Il n'est alors plus guère étonnant de savoir qu'en ces conditions de fertilité explosive, les gens accordaient moins d'importance à leur progéniture.

Loredana frissonne à ces pensées. La période d'avant la Dernière Guerre était vraiment une période d'obscurantisme dont elle est ravie que le monde se soit tiré. Cela ne devait pas être agréable du tout, vivre dans une pareille société, société sanguinaire, société décadente, société enfin où au lieu de ne pas avoir les enfants dont on ne pouvait pas s'occuper, on préférait les envoyer se massacrer les uns les autres.  
Les combats de capsumons sont tellement plus civilisés !

Les yeux toujours rivés sur la description de l'arme, Loredana rassemble ses pensées. Si elle veut pouvoir présenter les bons arguments à ses chefs, elle doit travailler dès maintenant à l'organisation du dossier, ce qui signifie qu'elle doit comprendre les moindres détails des documents que Rosa lui a envoyés. Ça ne va pas être de la tarte.

Se prenant la tête à deux mains, la policière fixe les dessins complexes sans vraiment comprendre. « Chien », par exemple, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Pourquoi un nom d'animal au milieu d'un croquis d'un arme ? Est-ce que cela veut dire qu'un chien vivant doit être placé à cet endroit ? Quelle race de chien serait assez minuscule pour se faire ? À moins que ça ne soient les croquis qui ne sont pas à l'échelle...  
Pourtant, en comparant avec les dimensions des projectiles découverts lors de l'enquête, on ne peut que conclure à la taille réduite de l'arme – la taille d'une main, à peu près, si elle en croit le rapide calcul de proportionnalité. Alors, que croire ? Ce mot « chien » ? La taille des morceaux de métal retrouvés dans les blessures ?

Soudain, elle se frappe le front. Mais bien sûr, quelle idiote ! L'alcool commence vraiment à lui détruire les neurones.  
Bien sûr, que les armes d'avant la Dernière Guerre étaient très grandes et très destructrices. Mais maintenant que l'époque est plus moderne et les technologies plus avancées, et que les capsumons sont apparus dans la vie des humains, il est possible de miniaturiser des armes qui autrefois étaient énormes, et d'utiliser un minuscule capsumon à la place du chien. C'est aussi simple que ça.  
Rosa est vraiment géniale pour avoir été capable de trouver un lien entre ces armes immenses et les crimes actuels.

Finalement, elle avise l'échelle du dessin, fière de ce qu'elle a su comprendre par elle-même, toute seule.  
L'échelle indique que l'arme a bien la taille d'une main, à peu près.  
Mais alors, que signifie ce mot « chien » parmi les nombreuses désignations inscrites sur le graphique ? C'est à s'en arracher les cheveux !

Elle a besoin de boire pour se détendre un peu. Un café lui fera plus de bien qu'un verre de liqueur, à condition de ne croiser aucun collègue en route.

* * *

Assise sur une des chaises de la salle café, Loredana soupire, ses deux mains enroulées autour de la minuscule tasse. Tout son corps est agité de tremblements et elle ressent un besoin de boire de l'alcool aussi pressant que si elle devait aller aux toilettes.  
- C'est bien, fait une voix de vieille femme, vous arrêtez avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais ça ne va pas être facile pour autant.

La policière se retourne brusquement, manquant de renverser son café, et se retrouve nez à nez avec la vieille Clio.  
- Les temps sont durs, hein ? commente la capsumone.  
- J'vous l'fais pas dire, grogne l'humaine.  
- Mais le travail avance pourtant, non ?

Loredana se retourne brusquement.  
- Comment le savez-vous ?  
- Je sais tout ce qui se passe ici, mon enfant, répond la capsumone en passant un coup de serpillière sous la table. Tout comme je sais que les grands pontes sont en visite cet après-midi.  
L'humaine lui saute au cou pour l'embrasser.  
- Eh, doucement ! proteste Clio.  
- Clio, vous êtes géniale, répond Loredana sans la lâcher pour autant.  
- Vous l'auriez su de toute façon, répond la nymphe d'une voix triste.

La policière touche doucement le menton de la nymphe pour lui faire lever les yeux.  
- Vous savez autre chose, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Le destin est toujours en mouvement. Rien n'est décidé à l'avance. Même moi je ne peux pas deviner ce qui arrivera lorsque vous aurez quitté cette pièce.  
- Mais il risque d'arriver quelque chose, non ?  
- Vous connaissez déjà les risques. C'est à vous de décider si vous voulez les courir ou non. Pas à moi.

Elle termine de passer son balai à franges sur le linoléum de la salle café.  
- Attendez ! appelle Loredana.  
- Vous avez besoin de discuter ?  
L'humaine acquiesce.  
- Mais pas ici, précise-t-elle. Dans mon bureau.  
- Je vous y retrouverai d'ici une petite demi-heure. Le temps de terminer mon nettoyage et de mettre en place une illusion de moi-même suffisamment convaincante pour que personne n'ait de doutes à mon sujet. Car après tout, vous êtes la seule personne de tout le commissariat à connaître ma véritable identité.  
- Belle preuve de confiance, grogne Loredana. Vous savez bien que même si je parlais, personne ne me croirait.  
- Les choses seraient différentes si vos collègues se rendaient compte que je suis capable d'achever mon travail de la journée en temps record, rétorque la nymphe aquatique.  
- C'est pas faux, admet la policière. Mais, ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est que vous êtes capable de grandes choses, mais ne faites rien dans ce sens !  
- Je suis une observatrice dans la société des humains, soupire la vieille dame. Mon rôle de Gardienne est ailleurs et c'est le seul que je suis autorisée à remplir. Je me permets de donner des conseils ou des avertissements, de prêter une oreille attentive à ceux qui en ont besoin, mais je ne peux pas faire plus pour vous, désolée.

Loredana s'avance et pose une main sur le bras de la capsumone.  
- Ce n'est pas grave, c'est moi qui n'aurais pas dû me mêler de vos affaires. Merci tout de même pour toute l'aide que vous m'apportez. Le simple fait d'être là et d'écouter...  
- Je sais, mon enfant. Je sais, répond Clio en tapotant amicalement la main de l'humaine.

* * *

Quelques coups légers portés sur le battant, puis la porte du bureau de Loredana s'ouvre et Clio entre timidement.  
- Vous voilà enfin ! soupire la policière.  
- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à vous consacrer, prévient la nymphe, mais le peu que j'ai à disposition est entièrement à vous.  
- Commençons tout de suite, alors. J'ai besoin de votre avis pour trouver une façon simple et concise d'expliquer ces choses-là à mes supérieurs, le problème principal étant que je n'ai moi-même pas très bien tout compris.  
- Voyons cela... murmure Clio en saisissant les papiers.

Elle parcourt très rapidement les articles scientifiques qui, d'après Rosa, expliquent pourquoi ça ne peut pas être un capsumon le responsable des morts qui ensanglantent la Sicile depuis quelques mois. Puis elle fait un exposé rapide mais concis sur la biologie globale des capsumons et le mécanisme général de leurs attaques, ce qui fait ouvrir de grands yeux pleins d'une soudaine compréhension à la policière.

- C'est aussi simple que ça ?  
- Mhm-mhm, acquiesce Clio.  
- Mais alors, comment se fait-il que personne encore ne l'enseigne à l'école ?  
- Parce que vos scientifiques ont encore besoin de développer certains instruments permettant l'acquisition de ces savoirs. Les capsumons ne sont pas natifs de cette planète, c'est pour cela que vous ne parvenez pas encore à penser les instruments les plus adaptés à notre étude.

Loredana soupire et se prend la tête à deux mains.  
- Et, que suis-je censée raconter à mes patrons ? Que des esprits venus d'une autre planète et manipulant les lois fondamentales de la physique sont incapables de laisser la moindre trace derrière eux à chaque fois qu'ils manipulent la matière, quelle qu'elle soit ? Ils vont me prendre pour une folle et me jeter à la porte !  
- Et bien, racontez-leur toute la vérité, depuis le début, encourage Clio. Si vous pensez qu'ils sont capables de comprendre pourquoi ce n'est pas un capsumon le responsable de ce massacre, alors, expliquez-leur d'où nous venons, qui nous sommes et quelle est notre mission première.  
Loredana souffle un bon coup pour évacuer le stress et passe aux schémas des armes.

Clio fait glisser les feuilles vers elle et les examine, les yeux plissés.  
- Oui, oui, je me souviens bien de ces choses-là. Il y en avait partout à l'époque, et des modèles bien plus perfectionnés que celui-là. Mais toutes ces armes fonctionnent sur le même principe, qui est très simple quand on y pense. Tout le reste autour, c'est une question d'esthétique et de puissance de feu.  
- Du feu ? Ça marche au feu ? Je croyais que ça marchait au chien ?  
La capsumone glousse doucement.  
- Non, non, ils ne fonctionnent pas au chien. Il fonctionne avec un mélange explosif de salpêtre et de soufre, projetant des projectiles de diverses tailles, parfois eux-mêmes explosifs, et fabriqués dans divers métaux. Suivant la façon dont l'arme est faite, le projectile n'est pas envoyé de la même manière et sa puissance peut grandement varier.

Loredana a compris. Elle peut désormais expliquer à ses supérieurs de quoi il en retourne, et prouver une bonne fois pour toute qu'il faut chercher des humains porteurs d'armes interdites, et non pas un monstre psychopathe.

* * *

Elle respire un grand coup avant de frapper à la porte de la salle de réunion, où ses chefs et les chefs de ses chefs sont en train de discuter au sujet de l'affaire des meurtres mystérieux. Elle n'attend que quelques secondes avant qu'on lui dise d'entrer, mais ces quelques secondes lui semblent une éternité.  
Elle pose une main tremblante sur la clenche de la porte, et pousse le battant. L'heure de vérité est arrivée.  
- Tiens donc, Pastore. Nous étions justement en train de discuter de vos exploits.

Elle ferme la porte derrière elle et, obéissant au geste de son supérieur, elle prend place à la table de réunion, tout au bout, du côté de l'estrade.  
- Nous étions en train de nous demander comment l'enquête peut piétiner ainsi, alors que nous vous rapatrions toutes les données récoltées sur tous les sites où les meurtres – ou plutôt, les accidents – ont eu lieu.  
- Des accidents ? s'étonne Loredana. Ce ne sont pas des accidents ! Je suis persuadée que c'est un coup monté longuement prémédité et qui a pour but de plonger la Sicile dans le chaos le plus total !  
- Prémédité, Madonna, et puis quoi encore ? Qui donc aurait intérêt à plonger notre île dans le chaos ? La mafia, peut-être ?

Tous les hommes se mettent à rire.  
- Madonna, Pastore, soyez sérieuse quelques instants. La mafia n'a pas intérêt à ce que notre île sombre dans le chaos, au contraire : mieux l'île se porte, mieux la mafia se porte. Les criminels n'ont aucun avantage à faire couler l'économie locale, car ils couleraient avec elle.  
- À moins que ça ne fasse partie d'un plan plus grand que nous ne pouvons pas encore voir, rétorque la policière.  
À nouveau, c'est l'hilarité générale.  
- Donc, s'amuse l'un de ses chefs en essuyant une larme, la mafia aurait dressé des capsumons exotiques et encore inconnus chez nous, dans le but de semer la pagaille sur l'île et de plonger la population dans la terreur, tout ça pour quoi ? Abattre les bêtes sous les yeux des civils et s'autoproclamer la seule force de sécurité valable de toute la Sicile ? Voyons, Pastore, c'est ridicule !

Loredana serre les dents et se retient de leur répondre quelque chose de bien senti. Elle respire un grand coup et rassemble son courage.  
- Messieurs, il semble que mon devoir soit de vous expliquer pourquoi le meurtrier ne peut pas être un capsumon, puis de vous révéler le genre d'arme cauchemardesque avec lesquelles les victimes ont été abattues.  
Des hurlements de rire accueillent ses paroles l'envie lui prend de courir, de s'enfuir loin de là, de s'enfermer dans son bureau pour pleurer, le nez dans le plumage de son capsumon-pélican, puis de sortir par la fenêtre, de courir loin, loin, jusqu'au magasin le plus proche tout du moins, et de s'installer dans le rayon des spiritueux afin d'y boire jusqu'à sa mort. Sans payer.  
Pour se redonner courage, elle pense à Rosa, Rosa si forte, Rosa qui n'écoute jamais les médisances des autres, Rosa qui fait son devoir jusqu'au bout sans se préoccuper de suivre les règles ni d'écouter ce que disent les autres.  
Elle serre les poings. Elle va aller jusqu'au bout.

- Pour bien comprendre pourquoi ça ne peut pas être un capsumon qui a fait le coup, il faut bien comprendre ce que sont les capsumons, et d'où ils viennent.  
Quelques chuchotements dans son public, des sourires amusés, mais pas de commentaires. Elle ne sera pas interrompue.

- Les capsumons sont des êtres énergétiques issus d'une planète lointaine et désormais dévastée, semblable à la Lune dans son apparence et à la Terre dans ses dimensions. La lignée originelle possède de puissants pouvoirs psychiques ainsi que la capacité de polymorphie. Cette polymorphie leur a permis de survivre dans bien des milieux différents, lorsque leur planète était encore vivante. Leur forme d'origine est grosso-modo celle d'une gerboise rose à tête de chat, haute d'une quarantaine de centimètres.

Elle prend sa respiration puis continue.  
- Les capsumon sont des entités énergétiques. Pour pouvoir agir sur le monde matériel, il leur faut courber le champ gravitationnel, ce qui leur permet de peser quelque chose décomposer la lumière, afin d'être visibles s'entourer d'un champ magnétique négatif, pour pouvoir être touchés.

Elle fait une pause, s'assurant que tout le monde a bien compris ce qu'elle essaye de dire.  
- Lorsque les capsumon ont besoin de manipuler la matière, ils utilisent leur énergie pour créer une imitation d'une chose existant réellement – par exemple, un morceau d'acier – lequel élément est soumis aux mêmes lois que le capsumon : il s'agit d'énergie pure qui ne peut agir sur la matière qu'en courbant le champ de gravité et en s'entourant d'un champ magnétique. Cette énergie, utilisée pour l'attaque, se dissipe très rapidement. C'est pour cela que l'eau synthétisée par les capsumons, utilisée dans certains pays à des fins d'hygiène, ne peut pas être bue, ou être utilisée pour arroser des plantes.

Un des auditeurs l'interrompt.  
- Mais alors, Pastore, comment expliquez-vous que des plumes ou poils arrachés aux capsumons continuent d'exister ?  
- Parce que, explique patiemment Loredana, ce sont des morceaux du corps du capsumon. Ils font partie de leur champ d'énergie permanent. Ils durent tant que l'énergie permanente demeure, c'est-à-dire, tant que le capsumon est encore en vie.  
- Ce qui n'est pas le cas des projectiles utilisés pendant les attaques ? insiste l'homme.  
- Ce qui n'est pas le cas des projectiles utilisés pendant les attaques, confirme la femme.  
- Même s'ils donnent l'impression de faire partie du corps du capsumon avant d'être projetés ?  
- Même dans ce cas de figure.

Son interrogateur chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille de son voisin, en plaçant sa main devant sa bouche. Le voisin lui donne une réponse de la même manière, et ils partagent un regard de connivence.  
Loredana respire un grand coup. La pilule a l'air de passer.  
- Et comment donc ces êtres constitués d'énergie ont pu arriver sur Terre ? Dans quel but ? interroge l'un des auditeurs.  
- Les capsumons de la lignée originelle peuvent se déplacer dans l'espace interstellaire sans en souffrir, contrairement aux formes qu'ils ont adoptées sur Terre, explique Loredana. S'ils ont choisi la Terre, c'est parce que c'est une planète très fertile, et parce que la Lune leur rappelle leur planète d'origine. Mais c'est aussi à cause de la présence des humains.

- Si j'ai bien compris, interrompt l'un des chefs, c'est à cause de nous que les capsumons sont apparus sur Terre ?  
- C'est bien ça, affirme Loredana. Parce que, pendant la Dernière Guerre, nous nous sommes entre-tués, parce que nous avons mis à mal notre planète, les capsumons ont décidé de nous assister, pour que notre monde ne meure pas comme le leur.  
- Et donc, continue l'interrogateur, comment se fait-il que plus aucun capsumon n'ait l'apparence de la... comment dites-vous déjà ? Lignée originelle ?  
- Parce qu'ils se sont adaptés, explique patiemment Loredana. Ils ont atterri au Japon, protégés dans des météorites, et ont aussitôt pris l'apparence et le comportement des créatures légendaires locales, puis ils se sont répandus en continuant d'imiter soit des animaux éteints ou en cours d'extinction, soit en prenant l'apparence de créatures mythiques et légendaires. C'est pour ça que certaines espèces de capsumons semblent remonter à la nuit des temps. En réalité ils ne forment qu'une unique espèce aux formes multiples et variées.

Le chef tout-puissant de l'assemblée fait un geste de la main.  
- Bien bien. Passons à ce qui aurait, d'après vous, réellement causé le décès de toutes les victimes.  
- Un modèle d'arme datant de la Grande Guerre, Monsieur, répond Loredana sans hésiter. Un modèle d'arme envoyant de petits projectiles métalliques à grande vitesse.  
- Un genre de... lance-pierres très sophistiqué, en quelque sorte, résume l'interrogateur.  
- C'est une façon simpliste de voir les choses, tempère la femme, mais on peut dire que oui.  
- Mais, d'où viennent ces armes ?  
- Je n'en ai pour le moment pas la moindre idée, avoue Loredana. Mais si vous me donniez toutes latitudes pour mon enquête, et les moyens qui vont avec, je pense pouvoir rapidement mettre la main sur les coupables.

Elle se tient, toute droite, devant l'assemblée des hommes qui chuchotent entre eux. Elle ne parvient pas à saisir leurs paroles, mais il lui semble bien qu'ils sont en train de discuter de la véracité de ses propos.  
Parcourant leur visage du regard pour la première fois depuis qu'elle a mis les pieds dans la salle, elle remarque que le médecin légiste se trouve parmi eux. Elle se sent peinée pour lui, lui qui depuis le début de l'affaire explique les étranges blessures du mieux qu'il peut, sans savoir ou même sans pouvoir imaginer que de tels instruments de mort ont pu un jour être inventés. Elle a quelques remords d'avoir ainsi démoli, devant l'assemblée des grands pontes, la réputation de l'excellent médecin. Mais elle se reprend bien vite. Pas de pitié pour les légistes, ou pour qui que ce soit d'ailleurs. Elle a assez souffert pour ménager les autres.

- Bien, Pastore, vous pouvez y aller. Nous allons discuter de votre cas et des... moyens que nous pouvons mettre à votre disposition.  
Ses genoux se dérobent sous elle, mais elle parvient à rester debout assez longtemps pour quitter la pièce dignement.

* * *

- D'après vous, est-ce possible ?  
Le médecin légiste tourne la tête vers son interlocuteur.  
- Ne l'avez-vous pas entendue ? réplique-t-il. Les capsumons ont été envoyés sur Terre pour arrêter la Grande Guerre et éviter qu'un tel événement ne se reproduise. C'est absolument absurde, tout comme ses explications sur leur fonctionnement. Non, les capsumons sont des créatures bien ordinaires dont la seule particularité est de réagir à certaines ondes pouvant les miniaturiser, et c'est tout. Le discours de la Pastore est celui d'une illuminée ou d'une alcoolique.

- D'une alcoolique ? interrompt le plus haut gradé du groupe.  
- Ah, je suis absolument désolé, s'excuse le chef direct de Loredana. La Pastore va mal en ce moment et elle a un peu tendance à forcer sur la boisson. Jusqu'à présent ses capacités surpassaient son problème, du moins le croyais-je, mais je crains que nous ne devions prendre une décision à son sujet.  
- Vous voulez mon avis ? Faites-la placer en cure. Si elle est aussi bonne que vous le dites, il faut absolument faire tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour ne pas la perdre. Dès qu'elle sera revenue à son bon sens, elle nous traquera et nous abattra le fauve qui met la Sicile à feu et à sang en un rien de temps.

* * *

- Père, je n'y arriverai jamais !  
« Mais non mais non, il ne faut pas dire ça. C'est une question de vo-lon-té. Nous l'avons tous en nous, cette capacité, même si la plupart d'entre nous ont oublié comment l'utiliser et sont tellement persuadés que leur forme empruntée est la seule qu'ils aient qu'ils sont devenus incapables d'en changer. Mais toi, tu es mon fils. »  
- Ce n'est pas une raison. Je ne suis pas une gerboise rose qui vole.  
« Effectivement, tu as plus l'air d'un gros rat grognon. »

Kami et Mew-le-Père se fixent du coin de l'œil, aucun d'entre eux ne souhaitant céder du terrain. Grinçant des dents, Kami est le premier à rompre le silence qui s'est installé.  
- Je préfèrerais vérifier une dernière fois que je suis capable de maintenir la « virilité spirituelle » de manière stable et pour un laps de temps satisfaisant.  
« Hum, voyons cela... »  
Le pokémon le plus puissant du monde jette un coup d'œil à la ronde. Kei a emmené avec elle ses autres compagnons, mais il ne peut s'empêcher d'être nerveux à l'idée que quelqu'un pourrait le voir. Une dernière vérification par la fenêtre, et un croissant de lumière bleu pâle jaillit de ses hanches. La forme se stabilise rapidement, celle d'un membre humain.  
« Tu sais, les détails de la forme, c'est pas important. » lui rappelle Mew.  
- C'est important pour moi, rétorque Kami en montrant les crocs.

Un looping vrillé, et Mew-le-Père branche puis débranche le réveil-matin de Kei. Réinitialisé, il affiche « 00 : 00 » en clignottant.  
« Voilà, ça va te chronométrer. Dans ce genre d'exercice, les minutes comptent plus que les secondes. »  
Puis la créature miaulante se plante devant son fils, les yeux dans les yeux. Ce dernier détourne le regard en rabattant ses oreilles en arrière.  
- Arrête, tu me déconcentres.  
« Oh, il y aura plein d'autres choses qui vont te déconcentrer lorsque tu essayeras avec Kei ! L'émotion, les sensations, ses dessous affriolants... »

La seule mention des dessous de Kei aurait fait bondir Kami, quelques semaines auparavant, et lui aurait fait perdre tout contrôle, changeant la « virilité psychique » en une coupe psycho redoutable. Cette fois-ci, il n'en est rien. L'intensité lumineuse ne varie même pas.  
« Oh, tu as gagné en sang-froid, c'est remarquable ! »  
- Va remarquer autre chose ailleurs, tu veux ? Et enlève ton museau de là !  
Un rapide geste de la main suffit à chasser un Père hilare du giron de son fils.  
« Finalement, tu es toujours le même. » se moque Mew. « Toujours trop sérieux. »  
- Tu ne l'es pas assez.

Quelques cabrioles aériennes, et Père relance la conversation à brûle-pourpoint :  
« Au fait, tu lui offres quoi pour Noël, à Kei ?  
- Noël ? Quoi, la fête de l'hiver avec le vieux bonhomme barbu habillé en rouge ?  
« C'est cela. »  
- Et bien...  
Sa phrase est interrompue par l'entrée de Kei et des autres pokémons. Kami rabat un pan de la couverture sur ses genoux, les joues un peu rouges, mais sans se départir ni de son calme ni de sa concentration. Tranquillement, Mew s'assoit sur le réveil, masquant l'affichage de ses pieds immenses.

- Je suis rentrée ! annonce Kei.  
Elle a l'air épuisée et affamée par sa soirée de travail au restaurant.  
- Bienvenue à la maison, lui répond Kami, répétant ainsi l'échange quotidien de milliers de couples japonais.  
Si Kei est étonnée que Kami ne se lève pas pour l'accueillir à bras ouverts comme à son habitude, elle ne le laisse pas paraître.  
La femme prend son temps pour ôter sa veste et ses bottines, essuyer les pattes de ses pokémons qu'elle a laissé gambader dans le parc sur le chemin du retour, se laver les mains, tous les gestes quotidiens qu'elle fait habituellement une fois que Kami l'a embrassée.  
Puis elle s'assoit sur les oreillers, à côté de son amant, et passe un bras autour de sa taille, lui demandant ce qui ne va pas.  
- Mais... tout va très bien, répond Kami.

Kei lui sourit d'un air narquois.  
- Je sais ce qui ne va pas, réplique-t-elle. Tu ne peux pas me le cacher, tu le sais. Tu as envie d'un gros câlin.  
Elle glisse une main sous la couverture pour lui caresser la cuisse, et prend soudain conscience de la présence de quelque chose en plus. Quelque chose de très intéressant, mais qu'elle n'a malheureusement pas encore le droit de toucher.  
- Ah, tu étais en train de penser à moi, constate-t-elle avec une moue séductrice. Je t'ai tellement manqué ?  
- Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer, répond Kami en se penchant vers elle.

Il laisse ses lèvres frôler celles de l'humaine puis, peu à peu, glisse sa langue dans sa bouche. Elle lui répond avec tendresse, une main sur ses hanches, une autre posée au milieu de son torse. Lentement il l'enlace, d'un bras puis de l'autre, et glisse une main sous l'épaisseur de son pull. Sa peau veloutée est toujours un délice à caresser et la chaleur de sa chair, toujours aussi vivifiante pour lui. Pourtant, il le sait, il doit garder son sang-froid, aujourd'hui plus que n'importe quel jour.  
- Tu ne me laisses pas faire la cuisine d'abord ? proteste faiblement Kei, si près de son visage qu'il sent ses lèvres bouger contre sa joue.  
- Il vaut mieux passer du bon temps ensemble avant, tu ne crois pas ? la taquine-t-il. Il n'est guère recommandé de faire de l'exercice tout de suite après avoir mangé.  
- Ni de manger tout de suite après avoir fait de l'exercice, sourit Kei.  
- Quand j'en aurai fini avec toi, tu n'auras pas envie de manger tout de suite, crois-moi !

Il prend le temps de la déshabiller de ses mains, pas de lui arracher ses vêtements en utilisant ses pouvoirs psychiques. Elle semble apprécier l'attention tout particulièrement, ce qui l'enhardit. Avec souplesse, il retourne le corps nu de sa compagne, qui se retrouve à plat ventre sur le matelas, bien au chaud sous la couverture et sous le corps de son amant.  
- Oh, j'ai droit à un traitement de faveur ce soir ?  
L'œil de Kei pétille à l'idée de ce que Kami lui réserve.  
- Chut, murmure Kami dans son esprit, frôlant les lèvres de Kei d'un doigt léger. Plus tu perds de temps en bavardage, moins tu en as pour apprécier.  
Elle sourit par-dessus son épaule et le laisse faire. Ces dernières semaines, il est devenu très inventif durant leurs tête-à-tête, et à chaque fois qu'elle lui a fait confiance, elle ne l'a pas regretté. Elle a hâte de savoir quelle sera la surprise du jour.

Une main passée sous la taille de Kei, Kami la redresse sur ses genoux et ses mains. Il sent contre son ventre les profondeurs féminines palpiter et frissonner d'anticipation, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre. Il serre les dents et halète un peu, luttant pour ne pas se jeter sur elle. Il sait très bien que s'il prend trop d'initiatives trop vite, elle s'en effarouchera, et il lui sera alors très difficile de reprendre son « dressage ».  
Il aimerait bien y mettre le museau, dans ces odeurs marines et féminines mais il sait très bien qu'il ne pourra plus en émerger et qu'il devra alors remettre au lendemain ce qu'il a en tête.  
Il prend son courage, et les hanches de Kei, à deux mains. Cette dernière est déjà agitée de mouvements involontaires, anticipant les caresses à venir.

Lentement il plonge dans le corps de son amante, frissonnant de la tête aux pieds. C'est... c'est encore meilleur que tout ce qu'il a pu vivre jusqu'à présent. Une main sur la base de la nuque de Kei, l'autre saisissant sa taille, il se laisse guider par les chavirements de son bassin.  
Les coudes de son amante se plient soudain et elle se retrouve, gémissante, le nez dans son oreiller qu'elle mord à pleines dents. Un instant il craint d'avoir trop porté son poids sur elle, mais il se rend compte rapidement que la manœuvre avait pour but de libérer les mains de la femme pour lui permettre de le saisir et de le guider.

Assis sur son réveil, Mew-le-Père compte les minutes en souriant.

* * *

- Wha...  
C'est tout ce que Kei est capable de dire depuis qu'elle et Kami se sont effondrés côte à côte.  
- Wha... c'était super...  
Kami en tremble encore de la tête aux pieds.  
- Aucun humain ne sera jamais capable de me faire ce que tu m'as fait ce soir, continue Kei. C'était... c'était... Je veux dire, si je veux avoir les mêmes sensations avec un humain, non seulement il me faudrait des accessoires mais en plus, ça me ferait mal je ne peux pas m'étirer comme ça pour... pour... recevoir des deux côtés en même temps...  
- Mhm, fait Kami de sa voix physique, peu soucieux d'entendre sa partenaire le comparer à quoi que ce soit.

Il roule sur le côté et se serre contre Kei. Pour rien au monde il ne la quitterait. Plutôt abandonner la moitié de ses pouvoirs que d'être séparé d'elle. Retrouver un jouet aussi docile que la Japonaise est une mission impossible.  
- Comment ça se fait, interroge Kei, que j'ai toujours plus de plaisir quand je te laisse faire ?  
- Tu es plus détendue, répond Kami en s'étirant. Donc, tout ton esprit est occupé par tes sensations au lieu de calculer les prochaines actions à faire.  
- Mais je ne réfléchis pas quand je fais l'amour !  
- Ton cerveau le fait.

Kei se passe une main sur la nuque et la retire bien vivement : toutes la zone est sensible, comme si elle s'était cognée.  
- Kami, j'ai quoi là ?  
Délicatement il écarte les cheveux noirs. Il a un sursaut de surprise.  
- Tu es... toute violette, répond-il.  
- Comment ça se fait ? s'étonne Kei. J'ai pas souvenir de m'être blessée ou quoi que ce soit ici !  
Une lame de fierté traverse Kami du ventre à la gorge. C'est lui qui a blessé Kei, c'est lui qui a marqué son amante, cette trace violette trilobée, c'est l'empreinte de sa main, c'est sa marque de propriété. C'est la preuve, comme marquée au fer rouge, que Kei lui appartient. Elle est à lui.  
À ces pensées, son flux énergétique ne fait qu'un tour. Il en veut encore. Ça tombe bien, il n'a toujours pas perdu sa concentration, et l'arc lumineux jaillit toujours de sous son ventre.

- Kei...  
- Moui ?  
- Encore...  
Il enfonce son museau dans le cou de sa partenaire, donnant de petits coups de langue le long de la clavicule et de la jugulaire, mordillant le muscle du creux de l'épaule. Une main bien placée lui permet de constater l'effet quasi-immédiat que ses baisers ont sur son amante.  
- J'ai faim... proteste Kei en le repoussant faiblement.  
Il connaît bien Kei et sait comment son corps répond. Quelques gestes de plus, et :  
- Kami... J'ai encore envie...

* * *

Kei est bien incapable de préparer quoi que ce soit ce soir-là, aussi est-ce Kami qui se charge de la cuisine, couvant l'humaine d'un regard plein d'assurance et de possessivité. Il sait changer un « non » en « je veux » dans la bouche de la Japonaise. Peu d'hommes peuvent se vanter de savoir ne serait-ce qu'obtenir un « oui mais dépêche-toi » excédé.

Un gloussement se fait entendre sur sa droite il tourne la tête et se retrouve nez-à-nez avec Mew-le-Père qui, flottant les pieds en l'air, lui lance un joyeux « Une heure et demie ! ».  
- Même, réplique Kami. Ce n'est pas le plus important.  
« J'ai trouvé ta prestation excellente. Je n'aurais pas fait mieux avec Sérénité. »  
- Et moi, je trouve toujours que ça manque d'effet matériel.  
« Elle a tiré le meilleur coup de toute sa vie, que veux-tu de plus ? »  
- Apprendre morphing.

* * *

_Fin du chapitre_

* * *

Inspiré de la chanson Flying without wings de Westlife.


	6. insensible

_22 et 23 novembre 514_

* * *

Dans le quartier le plus au nord de toute la mégalopole de Strasbourg, une mère et son fils tentent de mettre au point un plan d'attaque pour se saisir du pokémon le plus puissant du monde tout en sécurisant au mieux l'hôtel particulier dans lequel ils se sont installés.  
- Alors, Giovanni, demande la vieille dame appuyée sur une canne, comment se portent tes scientifiques ?  
- Ça pourrait être mieux, grommelle l'homme en costume orange vif. Je dois constamment les menacer de quelque chose pour qu'ils continuent de travailler.  
- Encore une règle que tu n'as pas suivie, reproche la vieille dame.

Ma'ame Capone tire son fils par la manche et le pilote en direction des caves, où le laboratoire de la Team Rocket a été installé. Une volée de marches plus bas, ils se retrouvent dans une ancienne cave à vin, voûtée, sentant la terre et le renfermé.  
- J'ai _encore_ fait quelque chose qui te déplaît ? s'enquiert Giovanni d'une voix blasée.  
Il rentre la tête dans les épaules, comme un enfant pris en faute.  
- Oh, pas grand-chose, répond Ma'ame Capone.  
Une paire de sbires Rocket passent, faisant leur ronde. L'ex-Madame Boss a l'obligeance d'attendre qu'ils soient hors de portée avant de reprendre la discussion.  
- En fait, Gio, y'a pas grand-chose que tu aies fait de bien depuis que tu as repris la Team Rocket. Et tout va de plus en plus mal depuis que tu t'es mis en tête de modifier un mew cloné pour en faire une arme de destruction massive.

Les épaules du criminel s'affaissent. Il n'est jamais parvenu à contenter sa mère, jamais. Déjà tout petit, elle passait plus de temps à s'inquiéter des affaires de son organisation plutôt que du bien-être de son fils. Aucun caprice n'a jamais pu l'infléchir, aucun bouquet de fleurs sauvages ni collier de nouilles n'a su toucher son cœur de mère. Une femme d'affaires, c'est avec cela que Giovanni, enfant, a dû négocier les sorties avec les copains, la chasse aux pokémons, les soirées où il se couchait plus tard que d'habitude.  
Plus tard, lorsque sa mère prit sa retraite en le catapultant à la tête de l'organisation, jamais elle ne le félicita pour quoi que ce soit. Les casinos n'ont jamais rapporté suffisamment, même après avoir truqué les machines à sous pour que les joueurs aient moins de chances de remporter le jackpot. Jamais il ne se battait assez bien dans une arène, même après avoir remporté le titre de Maître de Numazu. Jamais les pokémons rares qu'il capturait n'étaient assez rares pour sa mère.

Il avait pensé que la découverte d'un « fossile » de mew résoudrait tous ses problèmes, qu'avec un mew cloné, boosté pour être plus puissant, il allait pouvoir remplir tous les espoirs de sa génitrice, lui rapporter le pokémon qu'elle convoitait tant, et devenir le meilleur dresseur du pays.  
Mais il a fait des erreurs, des erreurs qu'il n'aurait pas faites s'il avait prêté une petite oreille un tant soit peu attentive aux fameuses règles de vie de sa mère.  
Il n'est pas digne d'être le chef de la Team Rocket, finalement.  
Domino voudra-t-elle encore de lui lorsqu'elle apprendra la liste des erreurs qu'il a commises ?

- Il y a des tas de choses que tu as faites de travers, grogne Ma'ame Capone. Presque tout, en fait. Mais, je dois le reconnaître, tu as tout de même fait un effort sur un point.  
Giovanni se redresse, droit comme un i. C'est la première fois que sa mère va lui faire un compliment, sans que ça ne soit un reproche déguisé.  
- Oui, continue la vieille femme, tu as au moins suivi la règle numéro vingt-neuf.  
Elle le regarde de bas en haut il en déduit que c'est une règle au sujet de l'habillement, et il rejette les épaules en arrière, fier comme un coq.  
- Règle numéro vingt-neuf, récite sa mère : « Je m'habillerai de couleurs vives et gaies. De cette façon, lorsque mes ennemis se confronteront à moi, ils seront confus et ne sauront pas quoi penser. »  
Elle tire un peu sur la manche du costume de son fils.  
- Toi, tu as fait encore mieux, remarque-t-elle sur un ton difficile à déchiffrer. Tu as opté pour des vêtements à la fois de couleurs gaies et vives, et de couleurs moches. Tu as à la fois l'air d'un clown et d'un clochard. Vraiment, je n'aurais pas fait mieux. À part un costume d'Arlequin, peut-être...

Elle tourne les talons et continue son chemin dans un tunnel un peu dérobé à la vue, dissimulé entre deux barriques de vin plus hautes qu'un homme. Giovanni la suit, comme un chien battu.  
- Ce n'est pas tout, poursuit Ma'ame Capone. Prenons le plus désastreux de tous tes projets, Mewtwo.  
- Encore et toujours, soupire Giovanni.  
Sa mère ne l'autorise même pas à avoir son persian avec lui, qui aurait pu lui apporter un peu de confort. Il est tout seul, seul face à la plus grande terreur de sa vie, seul face à cette mère qu'il cherche toujours désespérément à satisfaire depuis plusieurs décennies. Le « plus désastreux de tous ses projets », comme elle dit, il l'avait mis au point pour elle. Reprendre la Team Rocket alors qu'il aurait voulu poursuivre ses études et devenir conseiller en stratégie, ou même économiste, il n'a jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de faire le choix...  
Il secoue les mauvais souvenirs d'un mouvement d'épaule.

- Tu as commencé à tout planter lorsque tu as choisi le Docteur Fujii pour mener à bien ton projet, reproche Ma'ame Capone.  
- Et toi, tu aurais choisi qui ? rétorque Giovanni sèchement.  
- Quelqu'un d'autre. Pas Fujii, en tout cas.  
Il hausse les épaules.  
- C'est quoi, ton problème avec Fujii ?  
- Il n'a accepté ni par amour pour l'argent, ni par amour pour la science sans limites éthiques.  
Giovanni se fige et se tourne, raide, vers sa mère.

- Fujii a accepté pour l'argent. Il a été très clair sur ce point, je m'en souviens très bien.  
L'ex-Madame Boss grimace méchamment et laisse s'échapper une sorte de ricanement de mauvais augure.  
- Et pourquoi a-t-il accepté l'argent ? insiste Ma'ame Capone.  
- Parce qu'il en avait besoin.  
- Et pourquoi en avait-il besoin ?  
- Pour trouver un moyen de cloner sa fille.  
- Aha ! fait la vieille d'une voix triomphale. Fujii a accepté de cloner Mew uniquement pour pouvoir ramener sa fille à la vie. Pas parce qu'il aime l'argent. Pas parce qu'il voulait repousser les limites de la science. Non. Il l'a fait pour ramener sa fille. Et qu'arrive-t-il quand une personne cherchant à faire le « bien » est forcée de faire le « mal » au passage ?

Giovanni fronce les sourcils et réfléchit un peu.  
- Des cas de conscience ? répond-il.  
- Exactement ! Et à quoi mènent les cas de conscience ?  
- À tenter de défaire ce qui a été fait, soupire Giovanni en baissant la tête.  
- Excellent ! ironise sa mère. Et comment forcer une personne qui a des cas de conscience à travailler ?  
- En la menaçant constamment, en prenant sa famille en otage, en la torturant...  
- N'est-ce pas l'extrémité à laquelle tu es actuellement réduit avec Fujii ?  
S'il avait pu, Giovnani serait rentré sous terre.  
- Et nous en venons à la règle numéro cent-cinq : « si je dois engager un scientifique quelconque pour m'assister dans ma conception d'une arme absolue, je vérifierai auparavant que ledit scientifique soit suffisamment tordu et décidé pour ne pas regretter plus tard ce qu'il a fait de mal et chercher à réparer les dommages qu'il a causés. »

- J'imagine que ce n'est que le début, soupire Giovanni.  
- Tu imagines bien, répond Ma'ame Capone d'un ton sournois.  
Elle grimace et s'appuie sur le bras de son fils. L'arthrose est très douloureuse.  
- Tu as continué à faire des erreurs pendant la mise au point du processus de clonage, continue la vieille. Tu as cherché à hâter le processus en dépit de la règle numéro cent quatre-vingt-dix.  
- La règle cent quatre-vingt-dix ?  
- « Si mon scientifique me dit qu'il a presque terminé ma super arme secrète mais qu'il a encore besoin de faire quelques tests supplémentaires, j'attendrai qu'il ait terminé les derniers tests. Personne ne peut conquérir le monde avec une bêta-version. »

Giovanni regarde ailleurs en se grattant la nuque d'un air coupable. Sa mère, impitoyablement, enchaîne :  
- Tu as aussi fait des erreurs dans ta façon de te comporter avec lui, et c'est cette dernière erreur qui t'as définitivement fait perdre ta meilleure arme.  
Elle prend son temps avant de continuer.  
- Comment as-tu traité Mewtwo, déjà ?  
- Comment ça, comment je l'ai traité ? s'étonne Giovanni.  
- Comment l'as-tu soigné ? Comment t'es-tu comporté avec lui ? Comment lui parlais-tu ? Quels privilèges lui donnais-tu et ne lui donnais-tu pas ?

L'homme élude la question d'un mouvement d'épaule.  
- Oh non, mon gaillard, proteste la vieille dame, je veux une réponse, et je la veux maintenant.  
Giovanni fixe le sol quelques secondes puis plonge son regard dans celui de sa mère.  
- Je l'ai traité comme il le méritait ! C'est un pokémon, je l'ai traité comme un pokémon !  
- As-tu toujours tenu tes promesses ?  
- À quoi ça sert de tenir ses promesses à un pokémon ? Les pokémons ne comprennent pas quand on parle !  
- As-tu rendu son séjour agréable ? Des quartiers privés et plus confortables que les tiens? De la nourriture savoureuse ? Des distractions à sa convenance ?  
- Pour quoi faire ? grogne Giovanni. Une arme n'a pas besoin de tout ça. Une arme a juste besoin d'être confinée de la manière la plus sécurisée possible.

Ma'ame Capone se frappe le front de la main. Elle grogne dans sa barbe :  
- Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi j'ai le front plat...  
Puis, à voix haute :  
- Règle numéro quarante-huit : « je traiterai toute créature plus puissante que moi qui est sous mon contrôle contrôle avec respect et gentillesse. De cette manière, si le contrôle est brisé, ladite créature ne se retournera pas aussitôt contre moi pour se venger. »  
Elle fait quelques pas en s'appuyant sur sa canne pour se rapprocher de Giovanni.  
- Toi, tu as tout fait pour qu'il te déteste. C'était une très, très grossière erreur. Je ne suis peut-être pas toujours tendre avec mes pokémons, mais je ne les maltraite pas, et ils ont des friandises lorsqu'ils le méritent. Je ne leur fais jamais miroiter quelque chose que je ne leur donnerai pas et lorsque j'ai des économies à réaliser, j'économise de manière égale entre les frais occasionnés par mes pokémons et mes autres frais. On ne sait jamais.

Claudiquant, la vieille dame arrive à un passage dissimulé dans l'ombre, qui mène à une échelle. Elle la grimpe tant bien que mal, donnant des coups de canne sur la tête de Giovanni tout en faisant semblant de ne pas le faire exprès. Elle émerge ainsi dans un genre de placard où sont entassés des agrès de gymnastique et du matériel de musculation. Le placard donne sur un gymnase sommaire installé dans l'une des ailes de son hôtel particulier.  
- On va passer en revue l'entraînement des troupes, annonce Ma'ame Capone.  
Giovanni ne répond rien, se contentant de rentrer la tête dans les épaules, attendant patiemment que l'orage finisse de passer.

* * *

La vieille Ma'ame Capone, dos bien droit, s'appuyant le moins possible sur sa canne, fait un lent aller-retour devant les troupes en uniforme de la Team Rocket. Une dizaine de membres des troupes d'élite portent déjà des prototypes pour un nouvel uniforme, confortable, protecteur, pratique, discret, mais aussi, bien mieux ajusté que le jogging des premiers temps, quand l'ancienne Madame Boss jonglait péniblement avec les frais de tous genres.  
- Bien, laisse posément tomber la petite vieille. Giovanni et moi-même allons vous mettre au parfum en ce qui concerne, d'une part votre futur entraînement et d'autre part, votre nouveau mode d'organisation.

Elle vérifie d'un large coup d'œil que tout le monde a son attention, puis elle énonce.  
- Toutes les nouvelles recrues passeront des tests auditifs et des tests de vision, frontale et périphérique. Il est important que même le plus idiot de nos sbires soit capable de différencier le bruit de pas, humains ou pokémons, du son d'un petit caillou lancé pour les distraire. Toute personne préférant prêter attention à l'endroit où le caillou a atterri plutôt que de chercher qui l'a lancé sera au-to-ma-ti-que-ment radiée de nos rangs.

Elle fixe Giovanni en levant le menton.  
- Rappelle-nous, Gio, ce qui se passe quand on quitte les rangs de la Team Rocket ?  
- Mais... bafouille l'homme en costume orange, mais, on ne peut pas quitter la Team Rocket ! Ceux qui le font sont abattus !  
- Merci pour cette précision, répond posément Ma'ame Capone.

Un murmure parcourt l'assemblée des sbires de la Team Rocket une fois que l'information a été traduite en européen pour permettre aux dernières recrues de suivre le discours. Comment, certains des membres des troupes de combat se sont fait avoir par une ruse aussi vieille et stupide que le coup du petit caillou ?  
Et puis, comment ça, revoir les procédures d'intronisation des nouveaux membres de l'organisation ? Elles n'ont pas changé depuis l'arrivée de Giovanni au pouvoir et l'extension des activités des Rockets en grignotant peu à peu des secteurs d'activités réservés aux yakuzas depuis avant le Cataclysme. Terroriser la population, amasser de l'argent, voilà les qualités d'un bon sbire Rocket. Pourquoi faudrait-il changer tout ça ? Doit-on retourner au commerce bête et méchant de l'époque de Madame Boss ?  
Et sous quelles menaces ! La mort pour ceux qui échouent au test d'entrée ?

- Bien entendu, trompète Ma'ame Capone, vous repasserez tous, sans exception, la sélection des troupes. Nous avons besoin d'employés parfaits en tous points, sur lesquels il est possible de compter. Le moindre écart sera sévèrement puni – mais les efforts seront bien entendu récompensés.  
- Quel genre de récompenses ?  
- La liste de vos nouveaux droits sera affichée dans quelques semaines, le temps d'organiser tout ça. Bon. Reprenons.

Elle fait quelques pas pour ajouter un soupçon dramatique à son discours, puis elle énonce :  
- Tous les membres de toutes les troupes Rocket vont devoir suivre des séminaires sur la politesse, la courtoisie et les relations avec les civils. Nous devons à tout prix éviter que nos troupes soient honnies et détestées de la population de la capitale européenne. Nous avons eu suffisamment de problèmes au Japon, où notre ancien uniforme est connu et craint de tous à cause de votre mauvais comportement. Désormais vous êtes priés de vous faire bien voir par tous les civils lorsque vous n'êtes pas en mission, afin de vous attirer les bonnes grâces de la population.

Froidement, implacablement, elle fixe les troupes de son fils – _ses_ troupes – pour vérifier qu'ils ont tous bien compris et assimilé l'information. Elle continue.  
- Concernant votre entraînement au combat, des petites choses vont devoir être changées. Finies les petites équipes de deux attaquant au petit bonheur la chance. Finis les groupes plus importants allant se battre l'un après l'autre, sportivement. Désormais nous allons privilégier un style de combat en masse, et strictement en masse, pour augmenter les chances de réussite. L'ennemi que nous allons devoir combattre est trop puissant, trop impitoyable pour ne serait-ce que tenter de le défier seul à seul. Je ne veux plus voir personne, vous entendez ? Personne qui s'entraîne à un autre style de combat que la masse. C'est compris ?

Un faible « oui » lui répond.  
- C'est compris ?  
- Oui, répondent les troupes comme un seul homme.  
- Oui qui ?  
Les anciens soufflent la réponse aux plus jeunes.  
- Oui Madame Boss.  
Giovanni grimace c'est la fin des haricots pour lui. Sa mère reprend les rênes et il n'a plus qu'à la suivre docilement où qu'elle aille, comme lorsqu'il était enfant. Dix ans, cinquante, finalement, quand on a une mère, c'est du pareil au même.

* * *

Implacablement, infatigablement, Madame Boss passe en révision le terrains extérieurs d'entraînement au combat Pokémon.  
- Je vous rappelle que les attaques spéciales sont des attaques à distance, et que les attaques physiques sont des attaques de corps-à-corps. À partir de maintenant, quiconque tentera d'utiliser une attaque spéciale au corps-à-corps, ou une attaque physique à distance, sera sommairement exécuté. Vu ?

Elle pivote sur un talon, mains derrière le dos, jouant avec sa canne comme si c'était un bâton de maréchal.  
- J'exige de vos pokémons une acuité d'attaque absolument parfaite. Débrouillez-vous pour que leurs attaques spéciales soient les plus précises possibles. Toute personne dont les pokémons sont incapables de toucher une cible de la taille d'un homme à une distance de dix pas sera utilisée comme cible pour entraîner les autres. Compris ?

Un frisson de terreur passe sur les combattants rassemblés devant elle.  
- Durant vos entraînements de combat, je veux que vos pokémons se mettent automatiquement en ligne avant d'attaquer. Cela évitera, en cas d'esquive de la cible, de perdre des pokémons à cause des dommages collatéraux. De plus, vos pokémons doivent être entraînés à viser également _autour_de leur cible, pour qu'en cas d'esquive, il y ait tout de même une certaine probabilité de faire mouche.

En parlant de mouche, on pourrait en entendre une voler à l'autre bout du terrain annexe de l'hôtel particulier de Madame Boss, tellement les sbires sont silencieux et attentifs aux paroles de leur cheffe.  
- Votre entraînement au combat en compagnie de pokémons va également inclure des modules spéciaux pour vous permettre de faire face à toutes sortes de situations désespérées. Giovani, si tu veux bien te donner la peine ?  
L'homme en affreux costume orange s'avance et s'éclaircit la voix. Il parle avec assurance mais mécaniquement, comme s'il avait appris son discours par cœur.  
- Vous allez tous être formés à l'utilisation d'armes non-pokémones, technologiques et non-technologiques. Trop souvent nous avons été défaits parce que nos pokémons étaient vaincus, ou parce que notre technologie était mise en échec. Il est inadmissible qu'une telle situation se reproduise. Vous allez donc être formés à l'utilisation de vaporisateurs de produits chimiques, gaz irritant ou somnifère, ainsi qu'au combat à mains nues et à la manœuvre d'armes improvisées – sac, balai, tout ce qui vous passe sous la main.

Déjà quelques protestations se font entendre. Ma'ame Capone réclame violemment le silence, poussant un soudain bêlement rauque qui fait sursauter tout le monde et crier certains de surprise.  
- Mon fils n'a pas terminé, grogne-t-elle à mi-voix.  
Elle fait un rapide signe à Giovanni, pour qu'il parle moins fort et force donc les troupes à écouter.  
- Vous avez déjà commencé à vous entraîner au combat en masse. Suite à une réunion de tous les membres les plus hauts gradés des troupes de la Team Rocket, nous avons décidé de conserver la subdivision par équipes de deux. Ces équipes seront utilisées dans le cas où les troupes devront se disperser, et durant les patrouilles. Nous vous demanderons néanmoins, si votre collègue disparaît, de ne pas vous mettre à sa recherche mais plutôt de sonner l'alerte générale et demander des renforts. Vous suivrez une formation là-dessus vos dortoirs seront en journée mis à contribution pour ces exercices grandeur-nature.

- Plus rien à nous, grogne un sbire à l'adresse de son voisin. Pas ou presque pas d'objets personnels, même nos uniformes et tout ce que nous utilisons est standardisé et livré sous forme de kits. Rasoirs, mouchoirs, on doit faire avec ce qu'on nous donne et tant pis. Alors si maintenant même nos dortoirs deviennent des choses publiques...  
- Un problème ? interroge Giovanni.  
Sa mère le fusille du regard et se dirige droit vers le bavard. Elle le saisit par le bras d'une poigne de fer, surprenante de la part d'une femme aussi âgée, et le jette au sol devant tous ses camarades.  
- Toute personne à qui les nouvelles directives ne conviennent pas peut bien évidemment quitter nos rangs à tout moment, indique Madame Boss.

Le pauvre sbire ne voit même pas quel pokémon elle utilise pour l'exécuter sommairement. Giovanni a une grimace de dégoût et il désigne arbitrairement trois de ses hommes – ou plutôt, des hommes de sa mère – pour disposer du cadavre.  
Froide, sèche, Madame Boss tourne les talons, agitant sa canne comme un bâton de maréchal, et fait signe à son fils de la suivre en salle de réunion.

* * *

- Nous avons besoin de plusieurs plans en même temps pour capturer et soumettre Mewtwo, résume la vieille dame.  
À la table sont assis Giovanni et sa compagne Domino, exceptionnellement autorisée à condition qu'elle n'émette pas le moindre son. La pauvre ose à peine respirer après les incidents des derniers jours et les cinq cadavres qu'il a fallu faire disparaître. Depuis que Giovanni est à nouveau mené à la baguette par sa mère, la pauvre blonde aux longues jambes souffre de l'état d'esprit dans lequel son amant est plongé. Les yeux plissés, silencieusement, elle prend des notes mentales, cherchant le meilleur moyen de permettre à Giovanni de faire ses preuves et donc, de retrouver sa tranquillité.

- L'attaque en masse n'est qu'une des options qui sont à notre disposition. Elle sera très coûteuse en troupes, il nous faut donc recruter, continue la vieille dame toute ridée.  
- Et, comment ?  
- Je te laisserai te charger des opérations de communication. Sache néanmoins qu'il te faudra, d'une part faire profil bas sur la réalité de nos occupations et d'autre part, lever des fonds. Une ou plusieurs fausses associations, caritatives ou autres, pourraient servir de façade.  
- Casino ? propose Giovanni. Nous avons déjà la connaissance technique et commerciale.  
- Racheter un casino local est hors de question, rétorque Madame Boss en feuilletant des tableaux de chiffres. Mais nous pourrions mettre nos troupes à contribution pour la récolte de fonds.  
- Prostitution ? s'étouffe l'homme.  
- Quoi ? fait sa mère d'un air absent. Non, non, je pensais à autre chose. Nous sommes dans la capitale européenne, pas dans les quartiers de plaisir du Japon, et nous ne sommes pas des yakuzas. Non, je pensais, quelque chose de plus local. Qu'est-ce que les gens du coin aiment par-dessus tout ?

Domino s'apprête à répondre quelque chose mais elle se mord aussitôt les lèvres. La vieille le remarque et elle se tourne vers la blonde.  
- Des suggestions ?  
- Et bien, hésite l'ancienne membre des troupes d'élite, Strasbourg est la capitale de la mode. Nous pourrions lancer notre propre collection. Pareil pour le maquillage, les produits de beauté, ce genre de choses. Créer notre propre marque de luxe.  
- Avec quelles ressources humaines ? grogne la vieille dame.  
- Des étudiantes, répond calmement Domino. Jeunes, pleines d'idées et d'espoir, connaissant les dernières techniques sur le bout des doigts et prêtes à tout pour gagner leur premier salaire.  
- Vendu, acquiesce Madame Boss. Je rajoute des salles de machines à sous et autres bidouilles du même genre à la liste. Je sais comment obtenir des locaux ou s'imposer un peu partout en ville. En créant des SA sans lien apparent entre elles, il y a moyen de faire du gros chiffre. Pour plus de sécurité, nous les déclarerons dans différentes villes, quitte à devoir engager des ouvriers sur place pour nous servir de main-d'œuvre.

Elle tourne quelques pages, en empile d'autres.  
- Maintenant que le problème des fonds pour le recrutement de troupes afin d'attaquer en masse est résolu, nous devons chercher d'autres moyens d'attraper Mewtwo.  
Elle se tourne vers Giovanni.  
- Ils en sont où, avec la femelle ?  
- Vérification de l'encodage des fréquences, répond l'intéressé. Je suis descendu au labo ce matin, ils étaient en train de s'arracher les cheveux. Dès qu'ils changent quelque chose quelque part, tout s'effondre lors de la compilation finale, et ça leur prend un temps fou pour trouver les nouveaux bugs. Je me demande si ça ne serait pas plus facile de recommencer à partir de la fréquence fossile de Mew ?  
- Trop de risques de se retrouver avec une femelle qui ne lui ressemble en rien.  
- J'espère alors qu'ils ne devront pas tout recommencer à zéro, grogne le maffioso en posant sa tête entre ses mains, coudes sur la table, l'air bougon.  
- Nous verrons, répond Madame Boss en tournant ses pages.

- Il te faut encore d'autres plans ? grogne Giovanni.  
- J'en ai deux autres en tête. Le premier, c'est l'enlèvement de sa compagne. Il pourrait être couplé avec ton projet en cours, ou pas, suivant l'évolution de la situation.  
- Parce que tu crois qu'il va la laisser sans surveillance ? soupire l'homme en costume orange en se massant le visage.  
- Non, et c'est justement sur ça que je compte. Il ne va pas la laisser sans surveillance, mais, devant assurer également sa propre sécurité, je doute qu'il soit sans cesse dans ses pieds tel un toutou bien élevé. Cela nous laisse un certain temps entre le moment où nous attaquons la fille pour l'enlever, et le moment où il viendra la chercher.  
- Avec ses pouvoirs, il va nous détruire si nous l'approchons.  
- Pas forcément.  
Giovanni regarde sa mère en coin.  
- Toi, tu as une idée derrière la tête.

La vieille dame découvre ses dents en créneau. Elle regarde avec délice la belle et blonde Domino frissonner d'horreur sans doute la bimbo est-elle en train de s'imaginer au même âge, toute ridée elle aussi et elle aussi édentée.  
- Il faut faire travailler tes hommes dans la recherche d'un point faible que Mewtwo pourrait avoir. Incapacité à se battre contre des pokémons de type ténèbres, haine incontrôlable envers ta personne, moyen quelconque de supprimer ses pouvoirs. J'ai déjà ma petite idée là-dessus.  
- Je peux savoir de quoi il s'agit ?  
- C'est risqué, tout comme mes autres plans, mais ça pourrait marcher. Un instrument spécialement destiné à le faire souffrir pourrait bloquer momentanément ses pouvoirs en lui faisant perdre sa concentration. Une horde de noctalis pourrait aussi faire barrage, le forçant à capituler.  
- Comment ça ?

Elle prend le temps de croiser ses mains devant elle, sur la table, avant de s'expliquer.  
- Déjà, la mise au point de ce traquenard exige de respecter plusieurs principes de précaution. Le premier, est de ne pas attirer Mewtwo dans notre repaire. C'est beaucoup trop risqué. Nous devons au contraire tendre le piège dans un autre endroit. Ensuite, l'appât. Soit nous utilisons des images de ta femelle comme appât – il ne faut _jamais_ utiliser la chose vraie comme appât – soit nous négocions la vie de sa compagne contre sa liberté – pareil, une vidéo retransmise en direct de la fille en train d'agoniser sera préférable.  
- En gros, tu ne veux risquer ni l'otage ni la récompense.  
- Tu as tout compris.

Giovanni se gratte l'aile du nez puis il grogne.  
- Et si ça marche en enlevant la fille, on fait quoi de la pokémone ?  
- Elle pourra toujours servir comme motivation supplémentaire, récompense, ou être utilisée directement. Si elle est bien dressée, elle n'aura aucune raison de se retourner contre nous et elle pourrait même tenter de le persuader de nous rejoindre.  
- Tu es à ce point persuadée que tes premiers plans échouent ?  
La vieille dame se redresse d'un bond. Comme elle n'est pas très grande, elle ne prend guère de hauteur par cette manœuvre, mais la soudaineté du geste a le mérite de surprendre son fils.  
- Je ne prévois pas d'échouer ! tempête-t-elle. Je prévois tous les recyclages possibles pour mes plans, c'est différent ! J'en prévois plusieurs en même temps, pas parce que je pense qu'ils vont échouer et qu'il faudra de nouvelles idées quand la première n'aura pas marché, mais bien pour les mettre en exécution tous en même temps !  
Sa voix se radoucit.  
- Ou presque. Je suis consciente que certains demandent des délais supplémentaires. Je les démarrerai tous au même moment, et adviendra que pourra.

Elle tourne quelques papiers supplémentaires le temps de se calmer complètement,  
- J'ai une dernière option dans ma manche, annonce-t-elle. Mais il faut que Domino sorte. C'est beaucoup trop confidentiel. Rien que de t'en parler, Giovanni, je risque gros.  
Raide, la blonde se lève et, menton en l'air, elle quitte la pièce en frappant fort ses talons sur le parquet.  
Une fois la porte refermée, Madame Boss se penche en avant et baisse la voix le plus possible.  
- En Sicile, la famille est en train de travailler sur quelque chose de top-secret et de hautement illégal. Un moyen de blesser ou tuer humains et pokémons à distance, très efficacement, beaucoup plus efficacement que n'importe quel arc ou sabre, et en ne laissant pratiquement aucune trace. Juste une toute petite blessure.  
- Poison ? grogne Giovanni.  
- Mais non, pas du poison, bougre d'imbécile ! Quelque chose de plus dangereux, quelque chose de plus sale aussi. Et puis, le poison manque cruellement d'efficacité contre les pokémons.

Elle laisse Giovanni mariner pendant quelques minutes avant de souffler, si bas qu'il doit presque lire sur ses lèvres :  
- Ce sont des armes de l'époque du Cataclysme. Elles sont en cours de test et de perfectionnement. Penses-tu donc, personne n'en utilise plus depuis des siècles !  
Giovanni pâlit. Bercé depuis sa plus tendre enfance dans la crainte et la terreur de ces années sombres, l'idée seule de ce qui a pu mettre la planète à feu et à sang le pétrifie. C'est impensable. C'est inimaginable.  
- C'est bien vrai, murmure Madame Boss. En ce moment même des manœuvres sont en cours pour associer les blessures laissées par ces armes à des attaques de pokémon, afin de détourner les recherches qui pourraient être faites sur d'éventuelles armes humaines. Nous en commanderons tout à l'heure, lorsque je t'aurai donné les dernières indications nécessaires à ta survie lorsque nousserons confrontés à Mewtwo.

L'homme grince des dents mais ne dit rien. Plus vite sa mère aura commencé son discours, plus vite il sera libre de vaquer à ses propres occupations.  
- Tu y es ? s'enquiert Madame Boss.  
- C'est bon, t'en fais pas, j'écoute, rétorque Giovanni en grognant.  
- Bien. Il faut que tu gardes en mémoire que si jamais la première vague de troupes échoue dans sa mission, il faudra envoyer non pas les troupes juste un peu mieux entraînées, mais les troupes _les mieux entraînées_ que nous avons à disposition ?  
- Dit comme ça, c'est logique...  
- Mais, remarque sournoisement la vieille dame, ce n'est pas ainsi que tu aurais procédé, n'est-ce pas ?

L'homme reste silencieux. La vieille dame continue.  
- Bien entendu, mais je ne fais que me répéter, nous lancerons le début de _toutes_ nos opérations en même temps. En plus de nous faire gagner un temps précieux, ça nous permettra de les améliorer par synergie.  
- Gné ? fait Giovanni.  
- Synergie, répète la dirigeante de la Team Rocket. Ça veut dire qu'ils ont un effet positif les uns sur les autres. Si on lance tous les plans en même temps, ils ont plus de chances de réussir, parce que ça laisse moins de marge de manœuvre à Mewtwo pour nous contrer. Par contre, nous allons avoir besoin d'hommes, et vite. Il faudra recruter partout – Asie, Europe, Afrique, peut-être dans les îles aussi.  
- Ça va coûter...  
- Nous saurons trouver l'argent. Nous avons déjà de bonnes idées de départ pour rassembler les fonds nécessaires à la campagne de communication. Le plus dur sera de les former. Et de les loger, lorsqu'ils seront tous à Strasbourg. Au fait, tu peux faire revenir Domino.

Quelques instants plus tard, la blonde, bras croisés, retourne s'installer à sa place.  
- Où en étais-je ? murmure Madame Boss. Ah oui, nous devons lancer notre campagne de collecte de fonds et de recrutement de sbires le plus tôt possible. Réunion spéciale à ce sujet dans deux semaines.  
« Ensuite... Il faudra instruire nos troupes qu'en cas d'échec d'une attaque, elles ont pour ordre de se replier immédiatement, rapidement et calmement. Quand on subit des pertes et qu'on est absolument certain de ne pas emporter la bataille, mieux vaut sauver les meubles que d'envoyer les survivants lancer une dernière escarmouche désespérée.  
Elle se penche en avant et plonge ses yeux dans ceux de son fils.  
- Est-ce bien compris ?  
Il déglutit bruyamment.  
- Ou... oui, chef !  
- Bien, bien.

Elle plisse les yeux et toise son fils.  
- Il y a quelque chose d'autre dont je dois m'assurer. Tu dois me promettre, non, me jurer, que tu n'empêcheras pas tes troupes de se saisir de notre proie, quel que soit ton désir de faire le boulot toi-même par vengeance. D'ailleurs, au passage, ni toi ni moi ne nous rendrons jamais sur le lieu des combats.  
Giovanni ouvre de grands yeux horrifiés.  
- Non ! Mère, non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Je ne peux pas, c'est impossible ! C'est quelque chose que je dois faire _moi-même_ !  
Elle soupire et secoue la tête.  
- Non, mon grand tu dois faire toi-même tes plans, la vérification des systèmes de sécurité, la revue des troupes, le commandement des armes. Tu dois te débarrasser toi-même des menaces les plus pressantes que tu ne peux déléguer à personne, mais Mewtwo, c'est un trop gros morceau. L'important c'est qu'il soit capturé et mis hors d'état de nous nuire, puis qu'il soit dressé à nous obéir. Peu importe si c'est toi qui le fais ou quelqu'un d'autre.  
- Je ne comprends pas...

La vieille dame se masse le front.  
- Bon, c'est pas le moment de discuter de ça. Je t'expliquerai à l'occasion. En attendant, on va programmer pour les jours à venir une revue de toutes nos installations pour les mettre conformes aux normes de sécurité.  
- Ne le sont-elles pas déjà ? interrompt Domino.  
Madame Boss lui lance un regard meurtrier tellement tendu que ses yeux lui en sortent de la tête. Elle est absolument terrifiante. La pauvre blonde se fait toute petite sur sa chaise, souhaitant être une petite souris dans son trou.  
- Elles ne sont pas conformes à _mes_normes de sécurité, grogne la petite vieille. Comme la mise sur pied d'une équipe médicale et d'une équipe de réparation internes à notre organisation. Ou l'orientation des bureaux de sorte que les employés puissent, en travaillant, surveiller portes et fenêtres en cas d'intrusion. L'entraînement de nos troupes à réagir au moindre dysfonctionnement comme si c'était une alerte intrusion, peu importe le nombre de dysfonctionnements dans les systèmes. L'installation de sprays projetant des colorants indélébiles sur quiconque franchit une porte ou une fenêtre sans autorisation. Réfléchissez à ce genre de petits détails, brainstorming général de tous les membres d'élite demain à neuf heures tapantes.

Une fois encore, Madame Boss congédie Domino sans ménagement. Puis elle fait un signe à Giovanni. Au début il ne comprend pas il finit par lui apporter le téléphone.  
Une combinaison de chiffres est tapée à plusieurs reprises Madame Boss raccroche à des intervalles de temps différents. Finalement, elle attend patiemment qu'on lui réponde, l'oreille collée au combiné.  
Giovanni ne saisit pas toute la conversation, et il ne comprend pas vraiment le langage codé qui est utilisé mais il est certain d'une chose : sa mère vient de passer commande pour certaines de ces fameuses armes, et elle n'est pas contente au sujet de l'important délai et du faible nombre qui pourra être livré. Elle grogne quelque chose au sujet de Miura Kei, insulte le Marco Capone qui est son interlocuteur. Finalement, elle raccroche brusquement.

Puis, comme si elle venait seulement de s'en souvenir :  
- Au fait, Gio, ta chère petite sœur s'est elle aussi mis en tête de pourchasser Mew et son clone. Nous faisons un genre de course ou de concours, elle et moi. Et elle est accompagnée par un spiritomb qui a jeté son dévolu sur elle pour compléter le nombre de cent huit.  
Giovanni, pâle comme un mort, frappe violemment la table de son poing.  
- Tu pouvais pas en parler plus tôt ?  
Il tremble de la tête aux pieds.  
- Oh, ça te met à ce point hors de toi ? répond sa mère en haussant un sourcil. Tu penses vraiment qu'elle peut réussir là où nous échouons ?  
- Ah, parce que nous échouons ! tempête Giovanni. Première nouvelle !  
La vieille dame secoue la tête.  
- Gio, Gio, Gio, tu es vraiment un imbécile. Allez, va, j'ai autre chose à faire que de t'expliquer la vie.

* * *

_Fin du chapitre_

* * *

Chapitre inspiré par la chanson Numb de Linkin Park.


	7. aveuglé

_1er décembre 514_

* * *

- Alors, Spiritomb ? Jusqu'où allons-nous comme ça ?  
Fiorangela serre autour d'elle la couverture du lit étroit de la petite chambre d'hôtel qu'elle loue pour la nuit. La grosse pierre en forme de clé de voûte est posée devant elle, sur un tapis râpé mais propre. Dans toute la pièce flottent et volent des globes verts dans un nuage violet. Spiritomb réfléchit et prépare un plan d'attaque.  
- Je pense qu'ici, ça sera bien, le temps de chercher des alliés parmi les puissances locales, répond le spectre après un moment. Je ressens la présence de spectres et de créatures des ténèbres un peu partout dans la région. Si nous nous débrouillons bien, nous pourrons en rallier à ta cause.

La grande et sèche blonde au visage effrayant et sans beauté acquiesce lentement. Du moment que Spiritomb lui permet d'atteindre la créature la plus puissante du monde avant sa mère et son frère, elle se fiche bien du reste. Elle veut le pouvoir, le pouvoir absolu, et elle est prête à tout pour ça.  
D'un air absent, elle feuillette les prospectus qu'elle a nonchalamment ramassés dans le hall de l'hôtel. Ils sont faits pour informer les touristes des nombreuses choses qu'i voir dans ce quartier de la capitale. Un grand jardin botanique et zoologique, rassemblant près de deux mille espèces d'animaux et de capsumons et quatre mille espèces de plantes. Beaucoup de musées, du train, de l'automobile, de l'industrie... Des peintures sur les maisons, absolument magnifiques, trompe-l'œil en tous genres renseignant sur le passé historique du quartier ainsi que sur les habitants, présents ou passés, des maisons. Une gastronomie très riche, des quenelles de foie, des roulades de viande et de nouille, des brioches servies uniquement aux enfants à une date précise de l'année, un vinaigre typique de la région, bref, le quartier de Mulhouse n'a peut-être pas l'attrait du Centre mais il vaut quand même le déplacement.

Elle ferme à demi les yeux. Le pouvoir, elle a du mal à s'imaginer à quoi ça pourra ressembler. Et puis, comment retrouver sa cible dans l'immense métropole ? Elle n'a aucune idée de l'endroit où elle pourrait se cacher. Mais elle a pourtant un train d'avance sur sa mère : elle sait où cette dernière s'est installée, alors que sa mère ignore tout des déplacements de Fiorangela.  
La blonde grimace. Sa mère sait à quoi s'attendre de la part de la proie qu'elles se disputent, tandis que de nombreuses zones d'ombre existent encore pour Fior. Et puis, Fior est toute seule, alors que sa mère et son frère sont ensemble, et ont de nombreux hommes à leur service.  
Mais Fiorangela a Spiritomb avec elle. Le capsumon a plus d'un tour dans son sac, et en s'alliant à des puissances locales, il se donne l'avantage du terrain. L'avantage de découvrir des informations que nul humain ne pourra jamais imaginer.

- Tu devrais descendre à la bibliothèque, encourage Spiritomb en s'approchant de la fenêtre. Tu y trouveras sans doute des ouvrages sur les contes et légendes locaux, qui pourront nous donner de précieuses indications sur les lieux à fouiller en quête d'alliés.  
- C'est une bonne idée, approuve Fior. Mais, tempère-t-elle, que pourrions-nous leur offrir en échange de nos services ? Comment les convaincre de nous suivre ? Des menaces ? Des mensonges ? Des promesses ? Des cadeaux ?  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, rassure la nuée de spectres avec un regard mauvais. Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous trouverons le moyen.  
Confiante, la femme sèche et sans beauté acquiesce lentement puis se dirige vers le hall d'entrée où des livres de tous les âges sont exposés.

* * *

Le médecin légiste s'éponge le front. Ce n'est pas la lampe qui éclaire le cadavre qui le fait suer, mais le stress constant auquel il est soumis. Avec sa famille en otage, qu'il n'a le droit de voir que quelques heures par semaine dans un hôtel à chaque fois différent dont l'adresse ne lui est communiquée qu'à la dernière minute, il y a de quoi être drôlement perturbé. Pourtant, courageusement, ou docilement, suivant le point de vue, il continue de remplir les dossiers d'autopsie, moitié avec ce qu'il observe effectivement sur les morts qu'on lui apporte à la pelle, moitié avec ce qu'il invente pour respecter les directives qu'il doit suivre sous peine d'entendre ses enfants gémir et hurler dans le combiné du téléphone.

La vie n'est pas tendre avec le docteur Gabbianelli. La vie n'est tendre avec personne en Sicile.

La sonnerie tant redoutée retentit. Il n'a pas envie de répondre, mais il sait que s'il tarde trop, c'est sa femme ou ses enfants qui en souffriront. Sa main tremble alors qu'il soulève l'appareil et le porte à son oreille. Son « allo ? » est chevrotant et hésitant, sa voix est brisée.  
- Allo ? répond la voix, masculine. C'est Marco, Marco Capone.  
Au seul nom de « Capone », le légiste se sent mal. C'est le nom de famille du principal groupe maffieux de la Sicile. Longtemps exilés en Amérique, les Capone sont de retour en Sicile depuis le premier siècle après la Dernière Guerre. La seule mention de ce nom plonge la populace dans la terreur. D'autres noms ont le même effet, dans d'autres parties de la péninsule latine.  
C'est fou le pouvoir qu'un simple nom, un simple enchaînement de sons, peut avoir sur les gens.

- Allo ? répond finalement le médecin. Docteur Gabbianelli à l'appareil. Est-ce que mes enfants vont bien ? Et ma femme ? Je peux leur parler ?  
L'angoisse lui serre la gorge.  
- Oh, je ne vous appelle pas du tout pour ça, rassure le jeune homme de l'autre côté du fil. J'ai un service d'ordre personnel à vous demander. Si vous m'aidez, je pourrai sans doute parler à mes supérieurs pour les encourager à vous laisser voir vos enfants, ou même passer un peu de temps avec votre épouse, qui sait ?  
Le médecin légiste tremble de la tête aux pieds. Il n'a aucune envie de savoir en quoi consiste le service en question, mais a-t-il vraiment le choix ? Il ne fait pas partie de ces héros sans cœur prêts à sacrifier leur famille pour simplement rester dans le chemin de la loi. Si c'était seulement lui qui devait en souffrir, passe encore, mais il refuse que d'autres payent le prix de sa couardise ou de son faux courage.

Il souffle un grand coup pour tenter de maîtriser les tremblements de sa voix avant de demander :  
- Que puis-je faire pour vous ?  
- Oh, pas grand-chose, trois fois rien ! Il ne vous en coûtera rien du tout ! C'est un simple petit service.  
- Qui en payera le prix ? s'enquiert Gabbianelli.  
- Mais, personne, répond Marco. Enfin, personne de vivant.  
La réponse donne des sueurs froides au médecin. Le téléphone lui glisse presque des mains tellement ses paumes sont moites sous l'effet du stress. Il doit s'y reprendre à trois fois pour parvenir à poser la question.  
- Alors, que voulez-vous que je fasse ?

Marco, à l'autre bout du fil, émet un petit rire.  
- Oh, trois fois rien, vraiment pas grand-chose !  
Il change de position on entend le craquement de la chaise, le frottement des vêtements.  
- Vos cadavres, quand vous les recevez, ils sont encore frais ?  
Gabbianelli ne comprend pas vraiment le sens de la question.  
- Et bien... relativement, oui. Pas plus d'un jour ou deux. Les gens font très attention en ce moment, les disparitions sont signalées dans les vingt-quatre heures et la fraîcheur de l'air permet en général une relativement bonne conservation.  
- Bien, parfait. Et, vous avez des femmes en ce moment ? Jeunes, de préférence ?

Le légiste tremble. Il n'ose pas imaginer ce que ce Marco souhaite faire avec les cadavres. Serait-il cannibale ?  
- Euh... une je crois, peut-être deux. Difficile à dire au vu du nombre qui afflue ces derniers temps.  
- Parfait. Vous pourriez vous en défaire pour quelques jours ? Me les faire livrer par frigo, les récupérer de la même façon ?  
- Que... que voulez-vous en faire !?  
Gabbianelli ne peut plus se retenir. Il faut qu'il sache.  
De l'autre côté du téléphone, Marco Capone éclate de rire.  
- Ne vous en faites pas, je ne vais pas vous les abîmer ! Enfin, presque pas.

Le légiste ne le croit pas et le lui fait savoir.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, le rassure Marco. Je ne compte pas les tailler en morceaux ni effacer les traces des causes de la mort. Si vraiment vous n'avez pas confiance, examinez-les avant et après. De toute façon je n'ai pas intérêt à vous empêcher de faire votre travail.  
- Je... et si je refuse ?  
Le légiste tremble de tous ses membres. Des sueurs froides lui dégoulinent le long du dos.  
- Et bien, c'est à vous de voir, répond calmement Marco. C'est à vous de décider si vous voulez garder vos morts comme une goule affamée, ou revoir vos enfants et votre femme avant la Noël.

Gabbianelli se sent tout à fait impuissant. De rage, il frappe le mur de son poing fermé, puis s'y appuie.  
- Je...  
Il bafouille un peu puis donne la description et les mensurations de celles des victimes de sexe féminin qui ont plus de dix-huit ans et moins de trente.  
- Bien... je vais prendre votre grosse blonde, et la brune menue. Celle qui a les cheveux mi-longs et frisés, hein, ne vous trompez pas !

Ils conviennent d'une heure pour la livraison. Un camion frigorifique maquillé arrivera le lendemain en pleine journée, le conducteur aura les papiers en règle lui permettant d'emprunter les corps pour quelques temps. Marco précise pour Gabbianelli que le chauffeur routier sera escorté de deux ours polaires et d'un lynx des glaces, capsumons chargés de garder la marchandise à bonne température lors de ce genre de transport.  
Le légiste acquiesce. Marco a promis de les rendre en bon état alors, pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ces deux jeunes filles ont de particulier par rapport aux autres ? Un composé chimique que le jeune homme cherche à maquiller ou neutraliser avant l'autopsie ?  
Le médecin légiste secoue la tête. Non, il ne peut pas permettre à ce blanc-bec de mettre en pièce son travail. Il en voit déjà assez des vertes et des pas mûres, alors si en plus ils viennent bidouiller ses « patients », non, ils franchissent une limite à ne pas franchir.  
Rapidement, Gabbianelli effectue les prélèvements nécessaires pour au moins vérifier après-coup que rien n'a été bidouillé derrière son dos.

* * *

Le jeune homme raccroche le téléphone après avoir marqué une heure et un lieu à une date précise de son agenda. Il sourit d'un air carnassier, puis repose son agenda pour consulter son courrier.  
Facture, publicité, annonces paroissiales, et là, une enveloppe timbrée à Strasbourg. Voilà qui est intéressant.  
C'est une lettre de Berthe qui, depuis son retour en Alsace, envoie de temps en temps un petit billet à Marco et Smeralda – Smeralda parce qu'entre filles, on garde le contact, et Marco, parce que ce dernier a lourdement insisté pour qu'elle le tienne au courant des petits potins de la capitale.  
C'est avec moultes précautions qu'il ouvre l'enveloppe il en tire trois feuilles, dont la moitié du bas est occupée par le dessin très pâle d'une vue de la campagne locale, c'est-à-dire, un paysage où maisons à colombage, champs, potagers et animaux d'élevage sont tous pèle-mêle, formant une joyeuse mosaïque. Impossible de dire où est la ville où est la campagne. Les deux sont intimement mélangés.  
Dans un coin, en marge de la feuille, on voit l'une de ces voitures qui servent à ramasser les produits frais pour les acheminer vers les magasins centralisés.  
Cette chère Berthe, toujours autant amoureuse de sa région.

« Mon cher Marco,  
« Comme promis, voici quelques nouvelles de la capitale. L'hiver est arrivé bien vite, et la neige tombe régulièrement. Les rues doivent être dégagées toutes les deux semaines, et nous ne savons plus quoi faire de la neige. Enfin, quand je dis « nous », je parle des adultes les enfants débordent d'imagination pour ce qui est de trouver une utilité à tout ça.

« La mode de la capitale – si ça intéresse ta mère ou d'autres femmes de ta famille – est, cet hiver, à tendance orientalisante. Pulls à col en V avec motifs en chevron et un galon cousu en diagonale sur le devant, manches qui traînent, jupes en plusieurs épaisseurs, ceintures larges avec un nœud quelconque derrière, et bottes blanches à semelle haute et chevron foncé sur le dessus. Bref, tout ce qui ressemble, de près ou de loin, à un kimono.

« Mademoiselle Mura Kei, notre future thésarde japonaise, n'arrête pas de critiquer cette mode qu'elle trouve ridicule. Elle déteste plus particulièrement le galon en diagonale qui, d'après elle, est « à l'envers » la moitié du temps. Chez elle, il penche d'un côté chez les vivants et de l'autre côté chez les morts. Alors, le jour où je me suis ramenée à notre sortie hebdomadaire avec un galon en dentelle cousu dans le « mauvais sens » pour elle, elle m'a piqué une de ces crises ! Je l'avais jamais vu dans cet état. Heureusement que je ne la vois pas tous les jours !

« Et puis la bouffe japonaise ! C'est absolument infect. Tu y as déjà goûté ? C'est immonde. Ils mélangent le sucré et le salé, ils font du cochon avec du caramel, tu imagines le truc ? Ils mangent des salades de choucroute crue, et préparent tous les légumes comme ça. Ils mangent des soupes à base d'un truc qui pue que Kei appelle « miso » et qui coûte super cher ici, ça a aucun goût, je vois pas l'intérêt. Le riz, ils collent du vinaigre dedans, juste assez pour que ça donne un goût bizarre, pas assez pour en faire une salade. Et ils le mangent froid, leur fichu riz, avec du poisson cru même pas fumé par-dessus, du raifort vert plus fort que le piment de Calabre que Smeralda m'avait fait goûter, et ils trempent ça dans de la sauce de soja trop salée en mangeant du gingembre au vinaigre. Depuis que j'ai goûté à ce gingembre, je peux te dire, je ne regarderai plus jamais le pain d'épice de la même façon.

« À part sa cuisine qui est immangeable, elle est plutôt sympa, la demoiselle Miura. Elle va m'accompagner pour le tournoi universitaire de combat de capsumons. Nous passons tout notre temps libre commun à travailler la stratégie et à nous entraîner sur différents terrains. Elle a des capsumons absolument renversants, tu devrais voir ça ! La moitié d'entre eux étaient des bébés quand nous avons commencé l'entraînement mais maintenant, le lionceau a évolué et les deux autres semblent s'approcher du moment fatidique. Elle aimerait bien qu'ils évoluent avant la compet' mais je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée, leur petite taille pourrait être un avantage en épreuve d'équipe. Et toi, qu'en penses-tu ?

« Puisqu'on y est à parler de capsumons, j'en ai vu une paire chez elle, qu'elle ne sort pour ainsi dire jamais. Tu saurais peut-être quelque chose à leur sujet. J'ai fait un croquis en couleurs sur la dernière page de ma lettre. Le petit, je pense que c'est un bébé, le peu que je l'ai vu il a l'air très joueur et le grand le quitte jamais des yeux. Il a l'air bougon et renfrogné, le grand, et très intelligent, mais je me fais peut-être des idées, je ne l'ai pas vu suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir vraiment juger.

« Sinon, les résultats sportifs... »

Marco passe rapidement cette histoire de résultats sportifs. La passion de Berthe pour les combats, il ne la partage pas. Il met de côté les feuillets couverts de l'écriture étrangement délicate de la grosse Alsacienne et se concentre sur le dernier.  
C'est un grossier croquis, réalisé au crayon à mine de graphite et en craie grasse sans doute empruntée aux enfants de la famille.  
Les silhouettes des deux capsumons sont maladroites mais les traits les plus caractéristiques ont été représentés. Pattes digitigrades, posture bipède, longue queue touffue au bout, grands yeux obliques, oreilles pointues perchées sur le sommet de la tête, mains à trois doigts.  
Le petit est entièrement rose avec des yeux bleus, le grand est mauve avec le ventre et la queue violets.  
Marco plisse les yeux. Il n'a jamais rien vu de pareil. Sans doute une espèce propre aux forêts équatoriales. Il fera une recherche à la bibliothèque de sciences capsumonologiques.

À nouveau Marco relit la lettre de Berthe. Il sait que sa tante est actuellement dans la capitale. Les chances sont minces, mais Berthe, avec sa naïveté d'étudiante, lui communique peut-être une information capitale. Il décide d'envoyer copie de la lettre de l'Alsacienne à sa tante. Puis, pris d'une impulsion soudaine, il fouille dans ses archives pour tirer les autres lettres que Berthe lui a envoyées. On ne sait jamais.  
Puis il entreprend de rédiger sa réponse.

* * *

Doucement, Loredana ferme le couvercle de sa dernière valise. Elle frissonne, de froid et d'appréhension. Plus que quinze minutes, et ils viendront la chercher. En attendant, pour qu'elle ne s'enfuie pas, des gardes ont été postés à sa porte d'entrée. On lui a demandé de remplacer ses lentilles par des lunettes qu'elle déteste.  
Ce n'est pas légal on ne peut pas hospitaliser quelqu'un contre son gré, alors, forcer une personne à suivre une cure de désintoxication, pensez donc ! Mais, pour des raisons bien étranges, elle, Loredana, est condamnée à faire ses valises et obéir sans mot dire. Ils prétendent que c'est parce qu'elle est flic, qu'on ne peut pas laisser une flic alcoolo en liberté.  
Foutaises.  
Elle a vu bien pire déjà dans son métier.

Elle tremble de la tête aux pied la fièvre commence à monter. Elle sait que si elle tient le coup, en une semaine les symptômes auront disparu, et qu'il faudra juste se retenir de toucher à nouveau à la bouteille. Mais, pourquoi se priver ?  
Elle se dirige vers le tiroir à chaussures et en tire une flasque bien dissimulée que la fouille préalable n'a pas pu mettre à jour. De la liqueur de citron. Elle la vide d'un trait.  
Pourquoi arrêter ? Elle est séparée de Rosa. Elle a foutu sa carrière en l'air. Ce n'est plus important, de tenir le coup. Ça ne sert plus à rien. Personne ne la croit lorsqu'elle tente de les convaincre que c'est bien un humain le meurtrier. Ils sont tous de mèche.  
Lutter ne sert à rien. Elle n'a plus personne. Qu'ils la laissent donc s'assommer, s'abrutir et s'anesthésier, au lieu de vouloir la sauver !  
La sauver ? C'est ce qu'ils prétendent vouloir faire, mais ne vont-ils pas plutôt chercher à la rendre plus folle encore ?

Que doit-elle faire, alors ? Tenter de tenir le coup jusqu'à pouvoir, peut-être, un jour, retrouver Rosa et s'en aller loin, loin avec elle ?  
Et si elle ne revoyait jamais Rosa ? Et si on l'enfermait dans une parodie d'hôpital pour ne plus l'en laisser réchapper ?  
Non, non, elle ne doit pas se laisser aller à ce genre de pensées défaitistes. Elle va s'en sortir. Elle va s'en sortir.  
Mais peut-elle s'en sortir sans Rosa ?  
Comment communiquer avec Rosa sans attirer l'attention ?

Elle tourne, cherche. Plus que quelques minutes. Elle a perdu trop, beaucoup trop de temps, à se lamenter sur elle-même. Pathétique femme qui se prend pour une policière de qualité et n'est en fait qu'un pantin, une marionnette au service d'un simili service de l'ordre ne valant pas mieux qu'une façade en carton.  
S'est-elle battue avec suffisamment de force ? Non, bien sûr elle aurait dû mettre les médias au courant, prévenir la presse et la radio, faire un scandale sur Internet, parler, parler parler, autant que possible, pour toucher le plus de personnes possibles, pour être plus bruyante que ce que la mafia locale peut étouffer. Car elle est plus certaine que jamais que c'est la maffia locale qui est derrière tout ça.

On frappe à la porte. Une voix l'appelle. Vite, elle doit faire très vite, trouver un moyen de communiquer sa situation à Rosa, pour que cette dernière puisse, sous une fausse identité, la soutenir de loin, lui faire passer des informations.  
Trop tard. Des mains puissantes s'abattent sur ses épaules. Comme à une criminelle, on lui passe les menottes. Comme à une criminelle, on lui lit ses droits. Comme à une criminelle, on lui arrache ses capsumons, sa ceinture, ses lacets. Comme une criminelle, elle est jetée dans le panier à salade.  
Elle tremble de frustration. Un médecin monte à ses côtés, commence à lui prendre le pouls, la tension, la température, surveiller sa respiration. Il lui regarde dans les yeux avec une lampe de poche, la fait souffler dans une machine, lui crie après parce qu'elle avait réussi à dissimuler de l'alcool chez elle malgré la perquisition. Il lui annonce qu'elle ne récupérera ses bagages qu'après sa cure et qu'en attendant, c'est la clinique de sevrage qui lui fournira ses vêtements.  
Elle l'aurait parié.  
Elle n'est pas envoyée en cure, mais dans une prison maquillée en hôpital.

* * *

Le Japonais descend du train en grelottant. Il était temps qu'il arrive à destination. Il n'est guère certain du but de sa présence dans la ville où il a été envoyé, mais il sera bientôt fixé, lorsqu'il aura trouvé son informateur et reçu, sous pli scellé, son ordre de mission.  
Avant qu'il ne parte, on lui a dit qu'il devrait chercher, à son arrivée, sur le quai de débarquement, un homme vêtu de rouge avec une écharpe blanche.

Cette organisation n'est pas celle qui était prévue au départ au départ, il devait faire équipe avec la blonde aux gros seins, et participer à la lutte contre les yakuzas. Entretemps, les choses ont changé. La rumeur interne veut que l'ancienne cheffe de la boîte ait repris ses activités et soit en train de tout mettre sens dessus dessous. Certains précisent même que son fils est mort et que c'est pour ça qu'elle est revenue, alors que d'autres, les plus anciens, sont persuadés qu'elle a simplement décidé de donner à son héritier quelques leçons de gestion et de management.  
Peu importe. Il doit trouver l'homme en rouge et à l'écharpe blanche.

Une longue veste qui descend jusqu'aux chevilles et qui se croise devant à la manière d'un kimono, un feutre mou sur la tête, un très long foulard qui lui masque le bas du visage, un petit paquet sous le bras, il est adossé à l'un des poteaux qui soutiennent le haut plafond de la gare.  
Le Japonais s'approche, un peu intrigué par la taille du paquet. Il ne sait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre. Il est très curieux. Va-t-il être lancé sur les traces d'une autre organisation criminelle dans laquelle il va devoir s'infiltrer ? Au contraire, son rôle sera-t-il d'assurer les arrières de ses camarades en travaillant pour les forces de l'ordre locales de manière à saborder toutes les tentatives d'enquête et d'interventions sur le terrain ?  
Il s'approche de son informateur et lui demande :  
- Avez-vous fait beaucoup de profit ?  
- Ici et là, répond l'informateur.

Ils se sourient, se serrent la main.  
- Matsumoto Ichigo, je suppose ?  
- Tout juste, répond le Japonais.  
- C'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance.  
Les deux hommes se serrent la main.  
- J'ai entendu dire que vous avez un paquet pour moi ? dit Ichigo.  
L'homme en rouge acquiesce doucement.  
- Nous serons plus tranquilles pour parler dans un café du centre-ville.

* * *

- Alors, quelle est cette mission ?  
Matsumoto Ichigo tourne lentement dans le tout petit café après y avoir mis un peu de sucre. Il regarde fixement l'homme en rouge, qui a posé son chapeau sur la table et laisse à présent voir le bas de son visage, sa longue écharpe blanche pendant mollement autour de son cou.  
- Tout d'abord, vous devez savoir que beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis le début de vos tests.

Lentement le Japonais pose la cuiller dans la soucoupe.  
- Quel genre de changements ?  
- Et bien... pour commencer, le patron a changé.  
Ichigo fait de son mieux pour se contrôler. Il pose ses mains à plat sur la table pour qu'elles ne tremblent pas.  
- Comment ça, le patron a changé ?  
L'homme en rouge prend à son tour le temps de touiller son café, poser la cuiller, s'en humecter les lèvres. Il garde la tasse suspendue à hauteur de son visage tout en l'inclinant d'un côté et de l'autre. Puis il soupire et repose sa tasse.  
- L'ancienne patronne, celle qu'on ne pensait plus revoir, a repris sa place. Le patron que vous pensiez servir n'est plus qu'un toutou à sa botte.

Ichigo manque de s'étouffer. Il s'étrangle en avalant sa salive de travers, et tousse pendant quelques instants.  
- Quoi ? Comment est-ce possible ?  
L'homme en rouge prend son temps pour répondre.  
- Tout a commencé quand le patron – l'ancien patron – a décidé de déplacer le quartier général. Ça devait être un simple déménagement de toutes nos installations afin de nous trouver au plus près de la bête qu'il est en train de traquer, et gagner ainsi du temps de déplacement et de réaction.  
- Rien que de bien raisonnable, acquiesce le Japonais. Quand est-ce que ça a dérapé ?  
- D'après la rumeur, dès le départ. Mais impossible d'en savoir plus, de nouvelles directives se sont mises à circuler.  
- De nouvelles directives ?

L'homme en rouge acquiesce et porte son café à ses lèvres le temps d'en absorber quelques gouttes.  
- Apparemment, la nouvelle patronne s'est mise en tête de reprendre les rênes de notre société, puisque son héritier s'est montré incapable de nous faire prospérer. Pire, d'après les derniers bruits de couloir, elle passerait son temps à lui reprocher d'avoir presque coulé toute l'entreprise.  
Ichigo en a des frissons dans le dos.  
- Coulé l'entreprise ? s'étonne le Japonais. Mais c'est impossible voyons, c'est un business qui ne peut pas, qui ne pourra jamais, couler !  
- Apparemment, si, répond l'homme en rouge d'un air sinistre.  
Il termine son café et pose ses coudes sur la table, soutenant sa tête dans ses mains.  
- D'après les bruits de couloir, la traque de la bête, qui dure depuis une vingtaine d'années, a absorbé tous les fonds de l'organisation.  
- Quoi, c'est donc si important pour le patron, de trouver cette bestiole ?  
- Apparemment.

L'homme en rouge remet son chapeau, ajuste son écharpe.  
- Maintenant, la mère du patron a repris les rênes, et votre mission a changé. Tout est expliqué dans la lettre. Il faut renflouer les caisses.  
Il jette une pièce sur la table, pour payer le café.  
- Moi, je n'aime pas la tournure que ça prend, mais je ne peux rien faire. Le business, c'est le business. Le patron, c'est le patron. Et vous, vous feriez mieux de faire profil bas. La patronne a renvoyé pas mal de gens ces derniers jours.  
- Mais on ne peut pas... commence Ichigo.  
- C'est bien ce que je dis, répond l'homme en rouge.  
Un dernier signe, et il s'en va.

* * *

Matsumoto Ichigo, anciennement membre des forces de l'ordre japonaises et nouvellement membre de la Team Rocket, pose sa grosse valise sur le lit du studio de fonction qu'il a reçu pour la durée de sa mission à Strasbourg. Il ne sait pas trop quoi penser. Giovanni, évincé par sa mère ? Madame Boss de retour ? De nombreuses exécutions depuis le grand come-back de la vieille carne ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bazar ?  
Il secoue la tête. La Team Rocket n'est pas ce qu'il espérait, n'est pas ce qu'on lui avait fait miroiter. Non, pas du tout.  
Lui pensait s'engager dans la lutte contre les yakuzas, participer au massacre de ces ordures qui ont maltraité son épouse et la lui ont arrachée. Au lieu de ça, le voilà exilé à Strasbourg, non pas pour mettre la main sur une éventuelle succursale européenne de la mafia japonaise, mais pour jouer au maffioso à son tour, pour engranger de l'argent au profit d'il ne sait quel projet personnel d'une vieille peau que personne n'a jamais aimée.

Des larmes de rage s'échappent de ses yeux alors qu'il enfonce son visage dans son oreiller, étouffant ses hurlements. Qu'a-t-il fait de sa vie ? Que sont devenus ses projets ? Qu'est devenue Yumi ? Que serait-elle devenue s'il s'était battu pour elle comme un homme ?

Lorsqu'enfin il s'est calmé, il se saisit du paquet qu'il a reçu et l'ouvre. Il en tire une liasse de papier ainsi qu'une pokéball.  
Intrigué, il saisit chacune dans une autre main, ne sachant à laquelle s'intéresser en premier. La pokéball remue et s'ouvre il en sort un vieux miaouss qui se tient debout sur ses pattes de derrière.  
- Et bien, c'était pas trop tôt ! C'est le comble de l'humiliation que d'être envoyé dans ce machin-la et expédié comme une vulgaire marchandise !

Ichigo en glisse presque à bas de sa chaise. Il ouvre des yeux ronds. Le miaouss a parlé !  
- Alors, c'est toi qui seras mon partenaire ? Je suis pas aidé, vraiment.  
Enfin le Japonais se remet de ses émotions.  
- Qui es-tu ?  
- Moi ? Je suis Miaouss, mais pas n'importe quel miaouss ! Je suis LE Miaouss, le miaouss qui parle, le chouchou du Boss ! Enfin, j'étais son chouchou il y a bien longtemps, avant que ce pourri de persian ne me prenne ma place !  
Ichigo cligne des yeux quelques instants.  
- Mais, finit-il par réussir à dire, pourquoi diable dois-je faire équipe avec toi ?  
- Mais parce que je suis le meilleur lorsqu'il s'agit d'improviser des combines !

Dubitativement, Ichigo contemple la liasse de papiers qui accompagnait la pokéball de Miaouss.  
- Ah, te bile pas avec la paperasse, partenaire ! encourage Miaouss. J'le connais, le boss ! Je sais comment le prendre ! Tiens, écoute un peu ça...  
- Attends, Miaouss, coupe Ichigo. Tu as dis, _le_ boss ?  
- Ben oui, pourquoi ? Il s'est fait opérer ?  
L'homme secoue la tête.  
- Apparemment, une certaine Madame Boss aurait repris les choses en main.

Le poil de Miaouss se hérisse sur son dos, et il saute se réfugier en haut de l'armoire en soufflant.  
- Madame Boss ? Impossible ! Non ! C'est la pire chose qui puisse arriver !  
- Elle est si terrible que ça ?  
- Terrible ?  
Miaouss se laisse glisser en bas du meuble en frottant son poil encore bien hérissé.  
- Plus terrible qu'elle, y'a pas. Elle a envoyé la mère de ma copine Jessie se perdre dans les Andes, alors que Jessie était encore toute petite. Impossible de faire quoi que ce soit de bien avec elle. Personne n'a jamais aimé cette vieille peau de Madame Boss. Je crains qu'avec l'âge elle ne soit devenue pire.

Le pokémon s'approche de la liasse de papiers et y donne quelques coups de patte.  
- Et ça, c'est les dernières directives, hein ?  
- Exactement, affirme Ichigo. J'ai reçu ce dossier en même temps que ta pokéball.  
- Et bien, on est pas sorti de l'auberge. Voyons un peu...  
L'ancien policier ouvre des yeux ronds alors que le miaouss feuillette l'ensemble, murmurant à mi-voix comme pour lui-même.  
- Tu veux bien lâcher ça ? râle l'humain en arrachant les papiers des griffes du pokémon.  
Ils se disputent quelques instants puis Ichigo finit par avoir le dessus, malgré quelques griffures superficielles.  
- Bien, voyons voir ça...

Le premier cahier est un ensemble de règles toutes plus strictes les unes que les autres, mais toutes très bien réfléchies. Il est impressionné. Il y en a près de deux cent cinquante, prenant en compte toutes les difficultés et adversités auxquelles il est possible d'avoir un jour à faire face.  
- En tout cas elle a de l'expérience, et elle sait l'utiliser, commente le Japonais.  
- Faut pas t'y fier, rétorque le miaouss en croisant ses pattes de devant. Elle n'a pas de cœur et ne pense qu'au profit. C'est une véritable machine à faire de l'argent.  
- Elle a l'air d'être très efficace, comme personne, commente Ichigo.  
Il passe en revue le nouveau manuel à l'attention des troupes de combat. C'est très détaillé et pour ainsi dire encore tout chaud sorti de sous les presses.  
- Y'a pas à dire, elle est organisée, admire le Japonais.  
- Crois-moi, tu vas apprendre à la détester, grogne le miaouss.

Après avoir lu et relu ses instructions, Ichigo se gratte la tête puis se masse les tempes.  
- Donc, notre mission, c'est de lever des fonds ? Et c'est tout ?  
- C'est toujours comme ça avec elle, grogne le miaouss.  
- Tu l'as connue ? interroge Ichigo, intrigué.  
- Pas personnellement mais elle a tellement mauvaise réputation auprès de tous ceux qui lui ont survécu, que je n'ai pas du tout envie d'être dans la même ville qu'elle. Ou dans le même pays.  
- Pas de bol, rétorque l'humain. La nouvelle base est installée ici même, à Strasbourg.  
Le miaouss change de couleur malgré sa fourrure sa terreur est évidente.  
- Elle est ici ?!  
À nouveau, le poil hérissé, il se réfugie au sommet de l'armoire.

- Alors, le spécialiste des combines, c'est quoi ton plan ? Lance Ichigo d'une vois moqueuse.  
- Normalement tu as un kit avec la description complète de ce que tu es censé faire. Elle fait toujours ça, la vieille carne.  
L'homme fouille quelques instants puis il trouve une autre enveloppe, plus petite, cachetée. Il l'ouvre elle est rédigée à la main dans un asiatique parfait et très esthétique.  
- Alors ? Ça dit quoi ? s'impatiente le pokémon.  
- Nous devons mettre au point une filière de revente de pokémons. Tous les vieux stocks japonais vont être envoyés dans un hangar où nous allons devoir les récupérer, les retaper et trouver un moyen de les revendre à bon prix.  
- Les affaires reprennent ! s'exclame Miaouss avec joie.

* * *

Sortant de sa torpeur, Fiorangela se relève et fait jouer ses articulations engourdies. Le pâle pentacle couleur de rouille, tracé au sol avec un demi-litre de son propre sang, commence à disparaître dans la brume violette qui annonce le retour au bercail de Spiritomb. Par respect pour le spectre avec lequel elle a fait un pacte, la sèche blonde sans beauté allume cinq bougies, aux cinq extrémités de l'étoile.  
- Nous sommes de retour, annoncent les cent sept voix désincarnées.  
- Heureuse de te revoir, Spiritomb, répond Fiorangela en un soupir. Quelles nouvelles de potentiels alliés ?  
La masse d'orbes vertes papillonne dans le brouillard violet avant de se stabiliser en un semblant de visage.  
- J'ai contacté de nombreuses créatures uniques de la région et peu d'entre elles, malheureusement, semblent prêtes à nous aider.

Les orbes tournoient dans la chambre puis les voix se mettent à danser d'un mur à l'autre.  
- Tout d'abord il y a la nymphe de la cascade du Nideck, dans les Vosges. Elle est persuadée d'être une princesse qui aurait été trahie par son fiancé. Je pensais qu'elle serait ravie de s'attaquer à un mâle, mais non. Elle m'a regardé avec son sourire de bêtasse en disant qu'elle se contente de prévenir les gens de l'approche des orages. Stupide.

Quelques secondes de battement, puis :  
- Il y a un lac qui, dit-on, a été creusé par la furie de Dieu. Une histoire de fermier qui n'aurait pas respecté un jour de repos. Toujours est-il que son spectre hante toujours le lac, accompagné par ses chevaux et sa charrue.  
- Il m'a l'air d'être un bon candidat, suppose Fiorangela.  
- Tu parles ! grogne Spiritomb. Un bon à rien, oui ! De l'eau et de la foudre, c'est tout ce qu'il est ! De l'eau et de la foudre ! Où est le spectre dans tout ça, hein ? Nulle part !

L'être-nuée va et vient dans la pièce en grinçant des dents.  
- Il y a bien les Dames Blanches ? suppute Fiorangela. Il y en a partout, des Dames Blanches.  
- Pour pleurnicher ou effrayer les gens, oui elles sont là. Pour partir en chasse, y'a plus personne. « Et comment je fais pour mes cheveux ? Et comment je fais pour mon château ? Et qui va s'occuper de mon carrefour quand je serai plus là ? Mais on va me voler mes bijoux si je pars ! » J'en passe et des pires.  
Spiritomb secoue la tête de gauche à droite, autant que faire se peut quand on est une nuée d'esprits.  
- Et la Lorelei ? insiste Fiorangela en brandissant un livre. Tout le monde craint la Lorelei !  
- Une belle planquée, celle-là. Elle est de type psy, déjà, ce qui ne nous aiderait guère de toute façon. Et pour une sirène qui noie les marins, elle est plutôt bien délurée !  
Fiorangela se couvre les oreilles de deux mains en grognant qu'elle ne veut pas savoir.

Spiritomb se rassemble en une silhouette plus condensée et s'installe au-dessus de sa clé de voûte.  
- En résumé, nous sommes seuls face au monstre ? grogne la femme.  
- Seuls ? Non.  
Une silhouette effrayante sort de l'ombre. Des vêtements noirs déchirés, un grand chapeau lui masque le visage. Des poignées de paille sortent de l'extrémité de ses manches et du haut de ses chaussures délacées. Fiorangela se penche en avant, essayant de voir le visage de l'étrange apparition.  
Elle plisse des yeux en voyant le sourire grotesque peint sur la cagoule du nouvel arrivant, serrée au cou par une ficelle. Elle ne parvient pas à voir les yeux malgré les deux trous aux bords un peu brûlés. Elle a un rictus.  
- Un mauvais plaisantin déguisé en épouvantail ? C'est ça, la brillante idée ?  
Les trous dans la cagoule se mettent à briller d'une lueur fantomatique. Comprenant soudain, Fiorangela sourit largement.

- Bienvenue parmi nous, Hans von Throta !

* * *

Blancs sont les murs, blancs sont les vêtements, blancs le sol et le plafond. Nus, gris, les portes et les escaliers et les tuyaux en fer froid. Incessamment, suivant un rythme morne et régulier, quelque chose de métallique frappe sur un tuyau. Les couloirs et l'immense cage d'escalier résonnent de ce bruit répétitif.  
Blanches les blouses, blanches les pantoufles silencieuses des soit-disant médecins au visage gris. Blanche la blouse fendue derrière que Loredana est obligée de porter. Froide la gamelle de métal gris dans laquelle elle a reçu une bouillie qu'elle a été forcée de manger sans cuiller. Amer le goût des drogues que la bouillie contenait.  
Blanche la porte, gris le petit panneau qui coulisse laissant voir le visage gris d'une personne en blouse blanche.

Clank. Clank. Clank. Toujours le bruit contre un tuyau, et les murmures des gens en blouse. Fritch, une feuille. Tap, un crayon qui se casse en heurtant le sol. Loredana se précipite en avant. Elle a le droit d'écrire une lettre. Elle a le droit de communiquer avec l'extérieur !  
Fébrilement elle aligne quelques mots à l'attention de « Giulia » qu'elle appelle « chère sœur de cœur ». Elle s'excuse de ne pouvoir pas prendre part à « l'anniversaire-surprise que nous préparons depuis si longtemps » et indique qu'elle est en cours de traitement à l'hôpital. Elle rajoute quelques phrases qui se veulent rassurantes au sujet d'un prompt rétablissement. Elle espère que son amie comprendra.

Blanche la blouse de la femme au visage gris et au chignon serré qui rentre dans la chambre aux murs blancs capitonnés. Violemment Loredana est projetée contre un mur, dans son pot de chambre. Une voix sèche lui demande l'adresse. Elle donne une boîte postale, celle que Rosa utilise actuellement. La mégère grogne, et referme la porte.  
Froids les courants d'air dans l'asylum. Terribles les cris qui transpercent cette première nuit. Fiévreux ses membres qui tremblent et réclament leur dose d'alcool. Hallucinées les visions qui la torturent. Sévère la voix du médecin-chef qui lui annonce qu'elle ne recevra son courrier que si elle se comporte « bien ».  
Elle promet.

* * *

_Fin du chapitre_

* * *

Chapitre inspiré de la chanson Benighted d'Opeth.


	8. cendres et rêves

_du 2 au 10 décembre 514_

* * *

Blanc le carrelage sur le sol, gris les joints entre les carreaux, froide l'eau pour se laver. Loredana tremble des pieds à la tête sans parvenir à se réchauffer. Ses pieds sont glacés, glacées sont ses mains et ses lèvres sont gercées. Nues sont ses fesses sur le carrelage froid, froids les tuyaux de fer gris, gris les visages, grises les âmes, nus les murs, nus, froids, gris, blancs, et toujours, clank, clank, clank, la personne qui tape sur les tuyaux.  
En quelques heures seulement, Loredana est passée de l'état d'alcoolique dépressive à celui de demi-folle myope aux yeux hagards et aux cheveux en bataille. Plus de capsumons pour l'aider, pas un seul en vue dans tout l'asylum. « Montagnes grises », l'asylum porte bien son nom.

Au seul souvenir de ces deux mots, Loredana est prise d'une crise de tremblements. De la sueur froide dégouline le long de son dos, elle ne sait pas, elle ne sait plus si c'est le manque d'alcool, le froid, la fatigue, la faim, la peur. Elle a mal dans les reins à force d'être assise sur le sol froid.  
- Nous sommes là pour vous aider, alors calmez-vous...  
Elle n'a même pas remarqué l'entrée de la personne grise aux vêtements blancs et aux pantoufles silencieuses. Le rythme régulier des coups sur les tuyaux l'empêche de penser correctement.  
- Vous souvenez-vous pourquoi vous êtes ici ?  
Loredana fait « non » de la tête. Elle ne sait plus vraiment. Elle préfère peut-être ne pas savoir.  
- Vous êtes malade. Vous êtes très malade, murmure le médecin.  
Loredana remarque alors qu'il est chauve, porte des gants qui montent jusqu'à ses coudes et des grosses lunettes comme pour la natation.  
- Mais je suis là pour vous aider.

Loredana acquiesce lentement. Puis elle demande :  
- Je suis malade de quoi ?  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons vous soigner.  
- Je suis malade de quoi ?  
Le médecin sourit bizarrement.  
- Si je vous dis de quoi vous êtes malade avant de vous soigner, vous n'allez pas me croire. Je vais d'abord m'occuper de vous.  
Loredana se roule en boule sur le sol.  
- Dites-moi d'abord ce que vous allez me faire !  
- Je vais vous soigner. Venez.

Elle ressent une piqûre dans l'épaule, et sent sa volonté lui échapper. Stupidement, bien malgré elle, elle se lève, pieds nus sur le carrelage blanc glacé, et suit le médecin au visage gris.  
Il la mène le long d'une coursive métallique. Les « clank » semblent moins forts qu'avant, son esprit est étrangement calme. Elle passe devant une porte entrouverte, et y voit une chaise de métal gris foncé toute entourée de ce qui ressemble à des centaines, un millier peut-être d'aiguilles. Une femme, l'air folle, cheveux en bataille, joues creusées et yeux enfoncés dans leurs orbites, est attachée sur le siège par des sangles. Elle se débat par instinct, s'égratignant poignets et chevilles, haletant follement, grognant comme un animal.  
- Vous voyez ? fait le médecin. Toutes les personnes ici sont malades, et sont traitées dans un seul but : leur rétablissement et leur retour à la raison.  
Loredana dépasse la porte. Elle perçoit quelques voix venant de la pièce à la machine étrange, puis un bruit comme d'un défibrillateur qui se charge, le son d'une décharge électrique accompagné d'un hurlement, et de nouveau des voix, douces et apaisantes.

- Vous voyez ? insiste le médecin. Nous traitons nos patients de la manière la plus humaine possible.  
Il ouvre une porte sur une salle nue blanche et froide avec une chaise dure et une lampe blafarde pendue au plafond.  
- Nous allons commencer par vous poser des questions. Répondez en toute sincérité, d'accord ?  
Loredana acquiesce. Si elle parvient à leur prouver qu'elle n'est pas malade, en tout cas pas plus qu'une personne qui a été gardée au froid durant deux longues journées, et qui est en plein sevrage alcoolique, ils vont sans doute la laisser sortir.  
- Vous souvenez-vous pourquoi vous avez été amenée ici ?  
- Oui.  
Elle respire lentement et amplement.  
- J'ai été amenée ici en cure de sevrage alcoolique.

Le médecin va et vient dans la pièce, Loredana ne peut pas voir où il est ni où il va. Elle est seule dans la lumière, et elle ne voit rien de ce qui se passe dans l'ombre. Elle sait que c'est une procédure destinée à la déstabiliser mentalement, et elle est bien décidée à tenir le choc. Malgré les drogues, malgré le froid, malgré tout ce qu'ils pourront lui faire. Elle se concentre sur l'idée de Rosa, tentant de se persuader que dès qu'elle sera sortie, elle pourra retrouver sa bien-aimée.  
- Donc vous pensez être ici en cure de désintoxication alcoolique. Bien bien bien. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser cela ?  
Ce médecin est-il débile ou cherche-t-il à la faire culpabiliser ? Peu importe. Il fait trop froid et elle est trop engourdie pour réfléchir convenablement. Tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est en finir au plus vite avec ces questions. Elle a mal dans l'urètre, la vessie et les reins à cause de la froideur de son siège.

Le médecin fait quelques pas du moins, Loredana l'imagine qui bouge dans l'ombre, lui tourne autour et la contemple comme un lion sa proie. C'est ainsi qu'elle a interrogé, dans ce qui semble être une autre vie, des personnes mises en garde-à-vue.  
- Pourquoi êtes-vous persuadée d'être ici à cause d'un problème d'alcool ?  
- Parce que j'_ai_ un problème d'alcool en ce moment.  
- Pourquoi auriez-vous un problème d'alcool ?  
- Mauvaise gestion du stress dans mon travail, soupire-t-elle.  
Elle a de plus en plus de mal à réfléchir ou à garder les yeux ouverts. Elle ne sent plus le bout de ses orteils ou de ses doigts.  
- Quel genre de travail pourrait être stressant au point de vous faire boire ?  
- Agent des forces de l'ordre et responsable d'enquête au sujet des massacres qui ont lieu en Sicile.  
- Ça, c'est ce dont vous êtes persuadée.

Mollement, Loredana relève la tête.  
- Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, anone le médecin, nous allons vous soigner. Nous allons vous rappeler à la raison.  
Elle titube en se levant. Elle n'est pas folle ! Elle est flic ! Qu'on lui laisse accès à ses affaires, qu'on lui rende sa plaque ! Elle va leur montrer ! Elle est flic !  
- Je sais pas ce que vous voulez, marmonne-t-elle faiblement, mais je sais encore assez bien qui je suis. Je suis Loredana Pastore, je suis flic, et j'enquête sur un sujet sérieux, et la seule raison de ma présence ici c'est mon problème d'alcool. Dans une ou deux semaines ça ira mieux, et j'aurai juste besoin de suivre un soutien psychologique pour ne pas replonger.  
Elle entend faiblement, entre deux « clank », un bruit de papier froissé.  
- Je crois que ça sera tout pour aujourd'hui, murmure le médecin. Je vais vous reconduire à votre chambre.

À nouveau la courtine grise de métal froid sous les pieds nus de Loredana qui serre ses bras contre sa poitrine, ne supportant plus l'absence de soutien-gorge. D'autres personnes comme elle vont et viennent le long des courtines de fer gris nu et froid. Toujours le même couple, le malade dans sa blouse fendue derrière, fesses à l'air et pieds nus, et le médecin en pantoufles silencieuses, de quoi noter à la main, visage gris fermé. L'endroit n'est pas très peuplé malgré sa taille impressionnante.  
Sans doute, se dit Loredana, est-ce calculé pour impressionner les « patients ».  
Elle grimace. Elle ne sait pas ce que les gens qui l'ont amenée ici ont raconté aux médecins, mais elle doit le découvrir rapidement. Il faut absolument qu'elle découvre ce qu'ils veulent qu'elle dise, ce qu'ils veulent qu'elle fasse, pour le leur donner au plus vite, et au plus vite quitter cet horrible endroit.

Clank. Clank. Encore et toujours, le battement morne.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, récite le médecin de sa voix morne alors qu'il ouvre la porte de la cellule de Loredana. Vous allez bientôt être sur pieds. Nous vous débarrasserons de votre maladie, et elle ne reviendra plus jamais. Pour vous encourager dans votre démarche de guérison, nous retiendrons votre courrier et nous ne vous le laisserons lire que lorsque vous aurez fait des progrès.  
La porte capitonnée est fermée, blanche.  
Clank.  
Loredana se laisse tomber sur le carrelage froid.  
Clank.  
L'ouverture dans la porte, raz du sol, s'ouvre.  
Clank.  
Une gamelle de bouillie froide, un cruchon d'eau.  
Clank.  
Ils ont encore oublié la cuiller.

* * *

Quelle félicité ! Quel bonheur ! Jamais de sa vie Domino n'aurait espéré se sentir ainsi. Tout est tellement beau, tout va tellement pour le mieux, tout est tellement splendide ! Splendide ses appartements, splendides ses robes, splendides ses chaussures, splendide l'anneau d'or et son gros diamant, splendide son fiancé malgré son âge.  
Elle danse, pieds nus, en chemise de nuit, sur le parquet ciré de sa grande chambre. Ses lourds cheveux blonds, resplendissants de beauté et de santé, rebondissent en boucles tout autour de ses épaules.  
- Tu es vraiment magnifique.

Elle rougit et se tourne en direction de celui qui vient de lui parler. Toujours aussi charmant et toujours aussi bien entretenu malgré le stress de ces dernières semaines.  
En gloussant, elle sautille à petits pas pour se rapprocher de lui et se glisse sous la couette épaisse, l'édredon en plumes et la courtepointe brodée à la main ton sur ton d'images d'oiseaux et de fleurs. Le regard amoureux et taquin, elle s'assoit à califourchon sur le bassin de son amant, roucoulant en sentant à-travers ses dessous de satin la vigueur matinale de l'homme qui est désormais son fiancé. Se sentant d'humeur à l'embêter un peu, elle glisse ses pieds froids contre les cuisses de son partenaire. Ce dernier étouffe quelques exclamations de surprise et la supplie d'arrêter. Elle rit doucement et écarte ses orteils glacés.  
Il la serre dans ses bras, la forçant à s'étendre sur lui. Elle sourit toujours, regard langoureux. Elle a mis du mascara pour être belle dès le saut du lit.

- Je t'aime.  
- Moi aussi.  
Ils se regardent, heureux, et s'embrassent. Puis Giovanni, bien décidé à ne pas la laisser repartir, la plaque un peu plus contre lui, pour bien lui faire sentir ce à côté de quoi elle va passer si jamais elle s'échappe pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner. Mutine, Domino se frotte un peu contre lui avant d'écarter ses dessous, saisissant le membre viril entre deux doigts habiles pour le guider.  
Dans un soupir de satisfaction, il plonge à l'intérieur d'elle, profitant de ces secondes de délice, lorsqu'elle n'est pas encore très mouillée et qu'elle le serre bien. Elle aussi semble apprécier ces premiers coups de rein, avant que l'excitation ne la rende trop humide et trop détendue pour le sentir comme elle l'aime.

Quelques coups de reins, et déjà elle a l'impression que sa faim est trop grande pour être satisfaite par lui seul. Les joues rouges, la bouche entrouverte, la langue un peu sortie, elle s'accroche aux épaules bien musclées tandis que les mains larges et viriles la prennent par les hanches. Elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de laisser échapper de petits cris.  
- Tu es mignonne, on dirait un petit chaton.  
Elle sourit en retour, yeux mi-clos, comme ivre. Elle se penche sur lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.  
Il est heureux. Il a trouvé une femme, _la_ femme, qui est exactement comme il les aime. Douce et câline par moments, sauvage et indomptable à d'autres. En parlant d'indomptable, elle a de sacrés ongles ! Le chaton s'est transformé en tigre et il doit la retenir pour ne pas risquer de se faire arracher les parties. Malgré tous ses efforts, pourtant, il n'arrive plus à se contrôler il râle, la tête rejetée en arrière, tout frissonnant, tandis qu'au-dessus de lui, s'acharnant des ongles et des dents, Domino grogne de frustration.  
- Je fais comment, moi, maintenant que je suis toute trempée à cause de toi ?

Il tente de se dégager, de reprendre son souffle. Elle le plaque au matelas avec une force qu'elle n'a que dans ces moments-là.  
- S'il te plaît, laisse-moi faire une pause... supplie Giovanni.  
- Pas de pause tant que je ne suis pas satisfaite !  
Il a beau tenter de ramper, de lui échapper, rien à faire. Elle profite de son épuisement d'après l'amour pour agir à sa guise.  
- Cette fois-ci tu as intérêt à tenir !  
Elle sort de dessous l'oreiller le kit de bondage pour parties génitales. Giovanni se raidit. Il sait à quel point ce genre d'accessoires peut être dangereux s'il est mal utilisé, et dans les mains d'une Domino en furie, cela peut bien signifier la fin de son état d'homme viril. À son grand étonnement pourtant, elle prend le temps d'ajuster le niveau de serrage, comme on le fait quand on pose un filet à un cheval : pas trop lâche pour que ça ne glisse pas, pas trop serré pour ne pas blesser. Elle a même la délicatesse de mettre en route un minuteur de cuisine pour ne pas dépasser la demi-heure.  
Un rictus carnassier sur les lèvres, la blonde s'essuie tout en contemplant le résultat de son bricolage. Giovanni peut la voir baver il n'ose pas regarder ce que ça lui fait.

À nouveau elle lui saute dessus il en a le souffle coupé. Il a en même temps envie de s'échapper à toutes jambes et de ne pas bouger d'un poil. Les sensations sont trop intenses, c'est à peine supportable. Les yeux lui en jaillissent presque des orbites.  
Quand enfin il la sent accélérer et se resserrer autour de lui, il tâtonne désespérément sous elle à la recherche du mécanisme d'ouverture du harnais. C'est une véritable libération. Il en est tout débordé d'émotion et doit la mordre pour étouffer ses propres cris, alors que ceux de sa partenaire résonnent dans la grande chambre.  
Elle ne reprend son souffle que pendant quelques secondes, puis elle lui saisit le visage à deux mains.  
- Alors, tu vois, j'ai encore plus d'un tour dans mon sac.  
Il est incapable d'articuler le moindre mot et lui lance un regard désespéré, à mi-chemin entre le soulagement que ça soit terminé et la crainte que ça recommence à nouveau.  
- Ne dis pas que tu n'as pas aimé, je ne te croirais pas, se moque-t-elle.

Elle le laisse enfin souffler un peu et l'aide à s'habiller pour son rendez-vous avec Madame Boss. Elle est parfaitement heureuse. Certes le fait d'avoir des responsabilités au sein de la Team Rocket lui manque horriblement, mais en contrepartie, elle va enfin pouvoir se marier !  
Elle sourit béatement. Déjà les nappes et la vaisselle de la réception de mariage ont été choisies. Elle a eu trois rendez-vous la veille pour sélectionner le meilleur cuisinier, et est en train de réfléchir au sujet du menu. Comme le mariage est censé être célébré à la fin de l'hiver, elle doute pouvoir se procurer des fleurs fraîches, à moins de louer des capsumons, ce qu'elle refuse absolument de faire pour des raisons évidentes d'organisation. Par contre elle a récupéré, dans une boutique de robes de mariée, un prospectus d'un artisan réalisant des fleurs en soie. La photographie d'illustration montre une gerbe de roses rouges et de lys blancs, plus vrais que nature.  
Agenda dans une main, téléphone dans l'autre, elle s'empresse de prendre rendez-vous pour aller voir de plus près à quoi ces fleurs de soie ressemblent.

Tout va pour le mieux dans la vie de Domino – hormis son envahissante et pénible belle-mère, mais ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Son fiancé est adorable, et maintenant qu'ils vivent ensemble, elle prend conscience des mille et une petites attentions qu'il a eues pour elle par le passé, luttant contre ses propres sentiments. Plus le temps passe et plus elle le trouve absolument adorable.  
Elle tournoie sur elle-même pendant quelques instants et se laisse tomber sur le lit, un sourire béat imprimé sur le visage. Elle est heureuse, heureuse, heureuse !

* * *

Madame Boss fronce le nez en s'approchant de son fils. Elle lui tourne autour, l'observant très attentivement. Ce dernier commence à transpirer.  
- Tu es en retard, commence la vieille femme.  
Elle lui tourne autour une fois de plus.  
- Tu sens le sexe.  
Il répond par une grimace un peu gênée. Elle frappe le sol de sa canne et le foudroie du regard.  
- Il est tout à fait intolérable, pour le chef d'une organisation comme la Team Rocket, d'arriver ainsi en retard à un rendez-vous très important pour une raison aussi futile que les plaisirs de la chair !

Il rentre la tête dans les épaules et prend un air coupable. Le persian de sa mère feule à son adresse, imitant sa maîtresse. Puis la vieille lui tourne le dos, imitée par son félin.  
- Viens avec moi. Il y a un rapport que je dois te communiquer, puis nous en parlerons aux sbires.  
Docilement, il suit sa mère.

* * *

Giovanni se racle la gorge. Même si sa mère insiste pour qu'il soit responsable de la plus grande partie de la communication interne, il sait que ce n'est que de la poudre aux yeux. Il n'est qu'une marionnette, un appât, que Madame Boss a décidé d'agiter et de manipuler dans l'ombre, afin de protéger le « vrai » cerveau de la Team Rocket. Déjà la vieille dame se fait plus discrète dans les couloirs, insiste de plus en plus pour dicter la conduite de son fils, et entraîne ce dernier à lui servir de messager. Les langues bien pendues des sbires parlent encore du retour de la créatrice de l'organisation mais une autre rumeur se lève petit à petit, celle de sa présence sur place comme simple consultante au vu des circonstances exceptionnelles auxquelles Giovanni doit faire face.

L'homme en costume noir – sa mère a insisté lourdement pour qu'il change de couleur de costume et porte des cravates amusantes – vérifie qu'il a bien l'attention de toute l'assemblée. Puis il déplie consciencieusement le poster listant les dix privilèges que reçoivent tous les membres de la Team Rocket. Il patiente quelques instants, le temps que ses hommes se rendent bien compte de quoi il s'agit, puis fait signe à une nouvelle recrue et lui tend poster et punaises. Il pointe le mur derrière lui du pouce, et prend la parole.

- Très bien. Je suis venu vous parler des nouveaux privilèges que tous les membres de notre glorieuse organisation vont dès à présent recevoir.  
Il laisse quelques instants de blanc pour que ses auditeurs puissent échanger quelques commentaires, et lève la main, réclamant le silence.  
- Bien. Les cinq premiers privilèges sont accordés à toutes les recrues, quel que soit leur rang, quelle que soit leur ancienneté. Le premier de tous ces privilèges est un accès illimité à Internet. Des bornes prévues à cet effet sont en train d'être mises en place. Elles sont fermées sur trois côtés par des paravents fixes et le quatrième côté est une porte munie d'un verrou. Tant que cela n'empiète pas sur vos heures de travail, vous pouvez les utiliser à votre convenance.

Quelques exclamations de joie se font entendre. Un « vive Giovanni ! » résonne. L'intéressé sourit amèrement. Le but de la manœuvre est à la fois subtil et machiavélique. Scotcher les troupes devant un écran est le meilleur moyen de les faire tenir tranquille. Pour rajouter une couche et être certain qu'ils vont s'abrutir d'eux-mêmes, un second privilège a été mis en place :  
- Tous les membres de la Team Rocket vont également se voir offrir un abonnement illimité pour tous les cinémas du quartier. Il est possible de négocier pour le remplacer, par exemple, par un abonnement pour les salles de concert.  
C'est risqué, parce que certaines œuvres tentent d'inciter les spectateurs à réfléchir, mais dans l'ensemble, les sbires seront trop occupés à utiliser ces privilèges pour penser à qui que ce soit d'autre qu'aux dates des prochaines sorties, au jeu de leur acteur ou actrice préféré, aux derniers potins people. Ce n'est pas en restreignant les informations qu'on leur empêche d'avoir un impact sur le peuple : c'est en les noyant sous un flot de balivernes. C'est peu cher payé, finalement, pour garder les troupes dans une torpeur mentale béate. Et ça n'a pas les effets secondaires nocifs de l'alcool.

- Le troisième privilège auquel tous les membres de notre organisation vont avoir droit, est l'instauration de visites conjugales. Sous la condition de trouver une personne pour vous remplacer à votre poste, et de le noter dans l'emploi du temps, vous pouvez, à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit, recevoir quelqu'un. Les locaux réservés à cet usage ne seront pas les mêmes suivant que vous désirez passer du temps avec une personne de notre organisation ou une personne de l'extérieur, les seconds demandant une fouille complète des visiteurs et de vous-même pour des raisons évidentes de sécurité.  
Des murmures se font entendre dans la salle. Ils peuvent inviter qui ils veulent ? Quand ils veulent ? Mais c'est... c'est tout bonnement génial !  
- Par contre, coupe Giovanni, toute personne quittant son poste pour s'envoyer en l'air dans un placard ou autre lieu inapproprié se verra aussitôt et sommairement... renvoyée.  
Un silence de mort tombe dans la salle.

Giovanni rejette les épaules en arrière et relève la tête, comme le lui a conseillé sa mère. Son persian est sagement assis à ses pieds.  
- Nous avons recruté du nouveau personnel pour la cantine, dont un cuisinier décoré de nombreuses fois. Ce dernier est très réputé pour ses plats et ses pâtisseries, et il crée de nouveaux assortiments de saveurs presque tous les jours ! Je vous laisserai la surprise de découvrir qui il est lors de votre prochain repas. La cantine-cafétéria restera ouverte en permanence et si vous avez un creux et ne pouvez pas vous déplacer, nos cuisiniers et serveurs se feront un plaisir de vous apporter votre commande. Si vous avez une envie particulière, vous pouvez également passer commande auprès d'eux – comptez néanmoins quelques jours si les ingrédients sont difficiles à se procurer.  
Les sbires s'entre-regardent sans savoir quoi penser. Giovanni sait parfaitement pourquoi sa mère a décidé d'agir ainsi :  
- Toute personne surprise en train d'ingurgiter de la nourriture ne provenant pas spécifiquement du réfectoire sera bien entendu renvoyée.  
Le but étant d'empêcher les prisonniers ou toute autre personne infiltrée depuis l'extérieur d'empoisonner ou endormir le personnel, plus spécifiquement le personnel de garde.

- Le cinquième privilège de tous les membres de la Team Rocket, continue Giovanni, se situe au niveau de l'emploi du temps. Vos tours de service vous seront distribués en début de semaine, à vous ensuite d'échanger vos heures avec vos camarades au gré de vos envies. Il est important néanmoins de toujours, toujours, signaler les changements à vos chefs d'unité. Tout changement non signalé se verra aussitôt sanctionné par un renvoi immédiat.  
L'annonce est accueillie de façon mitigée. Certes, la flexibilité soudaine de leur emploi du temps est un avantage indéniable et enviable, mais la rigueur, la rigueur ! Impossible de faire quoi que ce soit au pied levé ou dans l'urgence. Tout doit être prévu, signalé, signé et contresigné. C'est effarant, d'une certaine façon.  
D'un autre côté, c'est aussi rassurant de savoir qu'une telle rigueur est demandée de la part des sbires. Cela signifie que la rigueur interne, au niveau de l'administration, s'est améliorée. Bien révolue désormais est l'époque où Giovanni dirigeait secrétaires, comptables et autres chefs de projet au petit bonheur la chance, sans vraiment réfléchir. Le déménagement à Strasbourg a vraiment signé le glas du chaos au sein de l'organisation.

- Des questions, jusque là ?  
Giovanni sourit en redressant la tête, fier comme un coq. Il a bien retenu la leçon de sa mère, et il vérifie régulièrement, par différents moyens, que son auditoire est toujours bien attentif.  
- Moi, j'ai une question, lance une jeune recrue.  
- Je t'écoute, mon enfant, répond Giovanni d'un air paternel.  
- Pourquoi devons-nous faire tout cela ? Je veux dire, quel est le but final de la Team Rocket ?  
- De manière générale, répond Giovanni en pesant ses mots, il s'agit d'une entreprise de capture et vente de pokémons. Nous cherchons les espèces les plus rares afin de satisfaire nos clients. Nous avons de nombreux revendeurs, qui font partie du même groupe que nous. Est-ce que cela répond à ta question ?

Le jeune hésite un peu puis demande timidement :  
- Mais actuellement, quel pokémon traquons-nous ? Je veux dire, nous nous entraînons sans relâche afin de combattre une créature rare et puissante dont nous n'avons encore pas vu le bout de la queue, et personne ne sait vraiment de quoi il s'agit. Pour une société de vente de pokémons, nous faisons de tout sauf de la vente de pokémons !  
- C'est que, explique Giovanni, la cible – les deux cibles, ajoute-t-il en repensant au Mew convoité par sa mère – les deux cibles donc sont extrêmement rares, précieuses et puissantes. Nous en tirerons un excellent prix mais pour cela, nous devons être parfaitement entraînés.  
- Un bon prix ? se moque la jeune recrue. Avec tous les moyens que nous mettons en œuvre pour s'en saisir, la bête sera impossible à revendre sans faire de pertes ! Voyons, on dirait que vous vous préparez à partir en guerre contre la planète entière ! Qu'est-ce qu'un simple pokémon, ou duo de pokémons, peut bien faire de si terrible ? Ce n'est qu'un petit pokémon de rien du tout !  
- Vraiment ?

Le regard de Giovanni se fait soudain distant et froid.  
- Tu tiens tant que ça à savoir ce qu'un seul pokémon peut faire ? murmure-t-il.  
Sans le micro, personne n'aurait pu l'entendre.  
- Oui, je suis bien curieux ! rétorque le jeune comme par défi.  
- Et bien, ça ! s'exclame Giovanni, l'œil flamboyant.  
Il a un mouvement du bras et aussitôt, son persian, Bout'chou, bondit en avant, tous crocs et griffes dehors. Impossible d'esquiver, de s'enfuir, ni même de se protéger.  
- Argh !

Le hurlement est affreux et il se termine dans un gargouillis. Le sang gicle plusieurs mètres à la ronde de la jugulaire sectionnée. Les griffes postérieures s'enfoncent dans l'abdomen, labourant les chairs. Le persian est trempé jusqu'au ventre de sang frais, épais, rouge foncé. Bientôt une odeur horrible fait reculer les courageux et les curieux amassés en cercle pour regarder : les intestins ont été crevés par les puissantes pattes arrière. Les pattes avant, à force de labourer les épaules, ont mis les clavicules à nu. Le cou, rongé jusqu'aux vertèbres, se brise. Saisissant fièrement la tête de l'infortuné entre ses mâchoires, le persian retourne aux pieds de son maître, la queue bien verticale, les moustaches écartées, les oreilles droites.  
Une patte après l'autre, levant les pieds le plus haut possible, laissant derrière lui une piste sanglante de mignonnes empreintes de chat, Bout'chou arpente l'estrade à pas mesurés, exhibant la tête aux yeux encore ouverts et au visage déformé par la terreur.  
- Voilà, conclut Giovanni, ce qu'un seul pokémon peut faire.

Il laisse le silence s'installer pour une minute ou deux, le temps d'évacuer le cadavre. Il se frotte la nuque. Le nombre de morts commence à devenir problématique. Certes ça permet de faire obéir les troupes au doigt et à l'œil, mais bon sang, depuis leur arrivée à Strasbourg, c'est au moins le vingtième, peut-être le vingt-cinquième ! Comment donc sa mère parvient-elle à se débarrasser des corps ? C'est un véritable mystère pour lui.  
Mieux vaut ne pas y réfléchir et s'imaginer qu'elle les donne en pâture à des pokémons. Sinon, il risque fort de sonder avec suspicion toute viande libellée « porc » et qui est servie à sa table.

* * *

- Je suis une vilaine cochonne !  
Elle le regarde. Il la regarde. Et ils éclatent de rire tous les deux.  
- Ah, je suis désolée, Kami, soupire Kei en se frottant la nuque, je n'y arrive vraiment pas. C'est pas faute d'essayer, pourtant !  
Il sourit et lui caresse la tête tendrement.  
- Ne t'en fais pas. De toute façon, ce n'est pas excitant si c'est forcé.  
Kei sourit d'un air gêné et rassemble son kimono pour en refermer les pans autour d'elle. Puis elle se relève en frissonnant.  
- Vraiment, je suis désolée, insiste-t-elle.  
- Mais puisque je te dis que c'est pas grave, la rassure Kami en l'attirant sur ses genoux.

Elle soupire et laisse reposer sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant.  
- J'aimerais bien être capable de faire tout ce que tu me demandes, soupire-t-elle au bout d'un moment.  
- L'important, lui rappelle Kami, c'est ce qui nous plaît à tous les deux, pas ce qui me plaît à moi.  
« Pour le moment... » rajoute-t-il intérieurement.  
- Tu es gentil, minaude Kei en se blottissant contre lui.  
Puis, après quelques instants :  
- Ça te ferait vraiment plaisir ? Que je dise que je suis une vilaine fille ?  
Il redresse les oreilles. Il ne sait pas trop quoi lui répondre. Peut-il dévoiler dès maintenant ce qu'il a derrière la tête ? Ne risque-t-il pas de la perdre ?

Le regard insistant et un peu humide, Kei s'appuie contre la poitrine du pokémon pour se redresser et tenter, malgré sa petite taille, de le regarder dans les yeux. Ils se contemplent en silence durant quelques instants, puis il finit par admettre :  
- J'aime avoir le pouvoir. J'aime être celui qui décide, celui qui domine. Alors, bien sûr que c'est encore plus émoustillant si tu te considères comme une moins que rien ! Mais ce n'est pas la même chose, quand tu joues un rôle, et quand tu dis ou fais des choses sans t'en rendre compte, presque malgré toi.  
L'humaine médite silencieusement sur les paroles de son amant. Elle se passe la main dans les cheveux – ils ont bien poussé et lui arrivent presque jusqu'aux épaules.  
- Tu sais, finit-elle par dire, j'ai été policière. Je vais sans doute être prof à mi-temps. Dans ma vie de tous les jours, c'est mon rôle de faire respecter les règles, de diriger les gens.  
- Mais d'un autre côté, insiste Kami, tu dois obéir à tes supérieures, obéir aux règles.  
- Oui, c'est vrai.  
- Si tu n'étais pas capable de suivre des directives, tu n'aurais jamais pu entrer dans la police.  
- Tu as sans doute raison.

Elle détourne le regard, réfléchissant profondément et posément.  
- Où veux-tu en venir ? interroge-t-elle finalement. Tu sais bien que, quoi que tu me demandes de faire, si c'est raisonnable et que c'est dans mon possible, je le fais !  
- Ce n'est pas ça, grogne Kami en regardant vivement ailleurs.  
- Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
- C'est... c'est pas comme faire ce que je te demande de faire parce que tu m'aimes bien. C'est plus comme...  
Il rougit et achève vivement sa phrase l'aveu lui en coûte.  
- C'est plus comme, supplier que je te donne des ordres parce que tu aimes ça. Mais sans le vouloir vraiment.  
- Hein ?

Elle ouvre de grands yeux étonnés. Le fantasme de son ami n'a aucun sens pour elle.  
- Comment expliquer... soupire Kami. Comme si ma seule volonté était suffisante pour te faire avoir envie de m'obéir.  
- Mais ce n'est pas possible, voyons ! rétorque Kei en riant doucement. Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça a à voir, le fait que je me traite moi-même de cochonne ?  
- Oh, rien, répond Kami avec humeur en fronçant le nez.  
Elle ne comprend pas. Pire, il ne parvient pas à lui faire comprendre. C'est un échec cuisant. Il commence à douter, à se demander s'il est vraiment à la hauteur du but qu'il souhaite atteindre.  
- Tu trouves vraiment que je suis une cochonne ? insiste Kei, une moue dubitative sur le visage.

Kami décide de saisir sa chance au vol.  
- Tu couches avec un pokémon, lui répond-il du tac au tac. Tu es une femme pleine de vices et tu ne fais rien pour y remédier.  
Les yeux de Kei s'écarquillent de terreur, de honte, de culpabilité. Elle quitte les genoux de Kami d'un bond et recule, effarée, les larmes au bord des yeux. Il voulait lui faire avoir simplement honte, pour teinter ses joues d'un peu de rose et lui faire pudiquement baisser les yeux. Il l'a blessée au plus profond. Rattraper la sauce sans perdre la face ne sera pas facile.  
Il se lève et la couve d'un regard doux, tranquille, implacable, et sûr de sa supériorité.  
- Mais tu fais ça pour une bonne raison, n'est-ce pas, Kei ?  
Il avance elle recule. Il continue sa manœuvre d'amadouement.  
- Tu fais ça pour moi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu fais ça parce que tu m'aimes.

Elle est arrivée au mur. Il se penche vers elle et lui souffle dans le cou.  
- Tu fais tout ça pour moi, ma belle Kei. Toutes ces choses que les autres humains trouvent perverses, tu le fais sans hésiter, pour moi. Parce que tu m'aimes.  
Il la saisit dans ses bras pour l'étendre sur le sol, écartant les pans du kimono.  
- Tu te comportes comme une petite cochonne, rien que pour moi. Par amour pour moi.  
Il la caresse doucement, juste là où il faut. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il presse les quelques points d'acuponcture qui l'excitent en quelques secondes. Elle a un hoquet de surprise et de désir. Elle laisse couler quelques larmes.  
- Tu as honte, Kei ? Tu as honte de m'aimer ? Tu as honte de coucher avec moi, qui suis un pokémon ?  
Il sourit en la voyant tenter de répondre « oui » et « non » en même temps.  
- Tu es vraiment une cochonne, Kei. Seule une fille très cochonne pourrait coucher avec moi.

Elle le regarde, subjuguée par ses paroles et par le désir qu'il a invoqué en elle.  
- Voui, je suis très cochonne ! gémit-elle alors qu'il lui lèche artistiquement le creux du cou.  
- Tu n'est pas _n'importe quelle_ cochonne, précise Kami alors que Kei s'arque sous son ventre et s'agrippe à lui. Tu es _ma_ cochonne.  
- Je suis ta vilaine, très vilaine cochonne ! répond Kei, les larmes aux yeux sous l'effet du plaisir qu'elle ressent.  
Elle agite les hanches. Aucun membre matériel ne pourra jamais la caresser de l'intérieur comme le fait la virilité psychique de Kami.  
- Je suis ta vilaine cochoooooonne ! gémit-elle à nouveau.  
Elle plante ses ongles dans le dos de Kami, se serrant le plus possible contre lui, haletante, frissonnante.  
- Ma très, très vilaine cochonne, approuve Kami alors que les membres de Kei glissent sur le plancher.

Il sourit d'un air satisfait en contemplant l'état comateux post-coïtal dans lequel il vient de la plonger. Aucun humain n'aurait pu rattraper la situation comme il vient de le faire.

* * *

- C'était bien joué mais la prochaine fois, essaye de réagir moins impulsivement, grogne Madame Boss.  
- Impulsivement, impulsivement... je n'ai fait que suivre ton exemple ! rétorque Giovanni en croisant les bras.  
- Oui, oui, dans le contexte, c'était plutôt bien. Mais de manière générale, quand tes conseillers te demandent pourquoi tu fais ceci ou cela, et qu'ils sont persuadés que tu es dans ton tort, ne réponds pas impulsivement d'accord ?  
- Et alors ? rétorque Giovanni avec humeur en se renversant dans sa chaise. C'est moi le chef ! Enfin, c'est toi le chef, mais moi aussi ! Ils n'ont pas à nous remettre en question !  
- Erreur, grossière erreur, répond Madame Boss en plissant les yeux. Si des conseillers s'appellent des conseillers, c'est pour une bonne raison, vu ? Et ils doivent être écoutés, vu ? Et si ils mettent le doigt sur une erreur de ta part, prends-la en considération, vu ?

Giovanni baisse les yeux d'un air coupable.  
- Bien, bien...  
- Passons à autre chose, coupe Madame Boss. Quelle est la façon la plus simple d'obtenir quelque chose ?  
- Euh... lancer toutes les troupes de la Team Rocket à sa recherche ?  
Madame Boss se frappe le front du plat de la main.  
- Non, non et non. La manière la plus simple de retrouver quelque chose, surtout si c'est une chose de valeur, c'est de mettre une petite annonce dans la rubrique « objets perdus » du journal local. Compris ?  
- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir, grogne Giovanni.

Il s'appuie sur la table, fixant sa mère, cherchant à deviner ses pensées.  
- Je veux dire, explique patiemment la vieille femme, que le meilleur moyen de savoir où est Mewtwo, c'est de placer une petite annonce dans le journal. Dire qu'il a été perdu, ou qu'il s'est enfui, et que la personne qui l'a retrouvé est priée de le restituer. Monnayer aussi toute information disponible à son sujet.  
- Mais... mais c'est... bégaie l'homme en costume noir.  
- Tellement évident et stupide que tu n'y aurais jamais pensé, oui je sais, ricane la vieille toute rabougrie.  
- Très rusé, corrige Giovanni. Très très rusé.  
Madame Boss sourit narquoisement. Bien entendu qu'elle est rusée. Elle est la meilleure.

* * *

- Vous êtes bien sûre de ce que vous dites ? Murmure l'homme en blouse blanche d'une voix suave.  
Loredana lève la tête, haletante. Elle est ficelée sur la chaise auréolée d'aiguilles et vient malheureusement de comprendre à quoi elle sert : « traiter » les « patients » à grands renforts de chocs électriques.  
- Je... ne... suis... pas... folle, parvient à articuler Loredana.  
- Mais personne ne dit que vous êtes folle, répond le médecin de sa voix mielleuse. Nous cherchons juste à vous aider à faire la différence entre ce qui est réel et ce que vous avez imaginé.  
La femme ferme à demi les yeux. La chaise est glacée sous elle, mais elle ne sent plus le froid tellement elle est engourdie. Elle n'arrive pas bien à articuler à cause de ses lèvres gercées par la déshydratation et le froid. Ils lui donnent juste assez d'eau et de nourriture pour survivre, pas assez pour vivre. La nuance, quand on est prisonnière de l'asylum, est énorme.

- Voyons, essayez de vous souvenir, roucoule l'homme en blouse blanche.  
- Clank. Clank. Clank, répondent les profondeurs de l'asylum.  
- Gidzzit, fait la chaise électrique.  
Le corps de Loredana fait un bond et tire sur les sangles qui la retiennent. Ses oreilles sifflent, son cœur bat la chamade, des lumières dansent devant ses yeux, et tous ses muscles lui font mal à force d'être contractés aussi violemment. Elle retombe sur le siège, tremblante de tous ses membres.

- Je suis pas folle. Je suis pas folle, répète-t-elle. Laissez-moi sortir ! Je boirai plus jamais, mais laissez-moi sortir !  
- Ah, nous arrivons au cœur du problème, murmure le médecin d'un air contrit et supérieur.  
Il fait semblant d'écrire des choses sur ses feuilles de notes.  
- Vous reconnaissez donc avoir bu plus que de raison ? C'est très intéressant...  
Loredana se débat. C'est la raison de sa présence ici, la seule raison de sa présence ici ! Parce qu'elle a trop bu ! Mais sa conversation avec Clio, elle ne l'a pas inventée ! Tous les éléments de son enquête qui collent les uns avec les autres, elle ne les a pas trafiqués !

Clio ! Si elle parle de Clio, elle est sauvée ! Qu'importe si la vieille femme de ménage lui a fait jurer de ne rien dire. Ce n'est plus important. Elle doit se tirer de là au plus vite. Elle ne supportera plus ce cirque très longtemps, le froid, le blanc, le gris, les battements réguliers, les séances de questionnement dont le seul but semble être de la persuader qu'elle a tout inventé.  
Mais, tout cela s'est-il réellement passé ? Elle commence à douter. Dans le monde froid et blanc, tout semble si lointain, si onirique... Rosa, Clio, son boulot d'enquêtrice, de policière, elle ne sait plus, le club de dressage de capsumons, les meurtres, les armes... Tout commence à se mélanger dans sa tête. Elle ne sait plus où elle en est.  
Et puis, les médecins ont vraiment l'air de s'inquiéter pour elle, de ne pas vouloir la brusquer. Certes le traitement à grands coups de décharges électriques est cruel et douloureux, mais c'est pour son bien après tout. Ce sont eux les médecins, pas elle. Si elle est vraiment aussi folle qu'ils le laissent entendre, il n'y a pas de trop de ces quelques petits électrochocs pour lui rafraîchir les idées.

Non, non, elle doit en avoir le cœur net ! Elle ne doit pas laisser cette barbare torture lui laver le cerveau ! Elle est la seule à détenir la vérité dans cette affaire !  
À nouveau le médecin s'approche, lui pose des questions, attend la réponse.  
- Je ne sais plus, je ne sais plus... gémit Loredana.  
- Bien, je crois que nous en avons terminé pour aujourd'hui, soupire l'homme en blanc.  
Le sourire suave disparaît de son visage gris. Il gribouille quelques mots sur ce qui semble être le dossier de suivi de Loredana et glisse le stylo dans la poche poitrine de sa blouse.  
- Je vais à présent devoir vous ramener à votre chambre. C'est bien dommage. Je suis certain que nous tenions quelque chose, cette fois-ci.  
Il soupire et détache les sangles qui retiennent Loredana au siège.

Elle ne sait pas trop comment elle s'est retrouvée dans sa cellule, étendue sur le sol glacé, une gamelle de bouillie à portée de la main. Elle se précipite dessus, affamée, et découvre que cette fois-ci, la bouillie est tiède. Et qu'elle a des couvertures épaisses pour dormir. Un petit mot est épinglé dessus, pour la féliciter de remettre en doute ses erreurs et l'encourager à continuer dans la voie de la guérison.  
- Guérison mon cul, grogne Loredana tout en ingurgitant son repas à toute vitesse, tant qu'il est encore chaud.  
Cela lui donne néanmoins une idée. Elle va faire croire que son état s'améliore et dire aux médecins tout ce qu'ils souhaitent entendre, quitte à leur affirmer, s'ils le souhaitent, qu'il y a trois lumières lorsqu'elle en voit quatre. Si elle joue bien son rôle, ils la laisseront sortir en peu de temps.

Clank. Clank. Clank.  
Peu importe ce que ça lui coûtera de dignité, elle quittera cet horrible asylum avec sa tête sur ses épaules.

* * *

Chapitre inspiré de la chanson Ashes and dreams de Theatre of tragedy.


	9. pour toujours après

_15 décembre 514_

* * *

- Le trac j'ai, gémit Kei en tremblant de la tête aux pieds.

C'est la première fois qu'elle va participer à un tournoi de combats de pokémons de cette ampleur tout le complexe sportif universitaire a été mis à contribution. Les terrains extérieurs sont réservés pour les combats, simples, duels, trios, tandis que les salles servent à d'autres disciplines comme la course, les jeux en équipe. L'auditorium est prévu pour abriter les cérémonies d'ouverture et de clôture des jeux universitaires d'hiver, dits « jeux de Noël ». Un autre événement similaire a lieu au printemps, pour Pâques, et en été pour la Pentecôte, juste avant les vacances scolaires. Certains cherchent à imposer un tournoi le soir de la veille de la Toussaint, éclairé par des lanternes sculptées dans des légumes, prétextant que c'est une fête traditionnelle âgée de plusieurs milliers d'années et qu'elle est plus vieille que les fêtes chrétiennes, ce à quoi les autorités religieuses chrétiennes rétorquent que ce n'est que du merchandising et que le Wicca n'est pas une religion, mais de la magie noire. Kei ne comprend pas ces débats : toutes les occasions sont bonnes pour faire la fête ! Et ces lanternes en légumes sculptés, quelle ambiance ça pourrait donner !

- Faut pas fous en faire, rassure Berthe. C'est chuste un petit tournoi amical. Fous afez rien à pertre et rien à cagner.  
- Une raison ce n'est pas, rétorque Kei.  
Elle n'ose pas, malgré l'insistance de Berthe, expliquer pourquoi elle se sent aussi mal et aussi seule et aussi abandonnée. Elle pensait que Kami l'accompagnerait, ne serait-ce que pour l'encourager – jamais elle n'oserait lui demander de participer, en plus, ça attirerait trop l'attention – mais il préfère rester à la maison. Bien sûr qu'elle sent sur elle, en elle, sa présence rassurante, malgré la distance. Mais ce n'est pas la même chose. Tous les liens psychiques du monde ne vaudront jamais le souffle tiède du pokémon dans ses cheveux, sa main à fourrure veloutée sur son épaule...  
Kei se secoue. Ce n'est pas le moment, mais pas du tout le moment, de penser à ce genre de choses.

* * *

« Effectivement, il y a de quoi être préoccupé. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tes performances dans l'apprentissage du morphing sont de plus en plus catastrophiques. »  
- Comment ça, de plus en plus catastrophiques ?  
« Je veux dire, avant, tu essayais au moins. Maintenant, tu n'essayes même plus. »  
- Oh.  
Kami remue le bout de la queue nerveusement. Il a caché les pages de journaux qui lui font si peur, pour ne pas affoler son humaine, mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine inquiétude à leur lecture.  
« À ton avis, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » interroge Père, penchant la tête de côté.  
- De mauvaises nouvelles, répond Kami sombrement.

Le puissant pokémon psy étale ses coupures de presse sous les yeux de la gerboise rose. Il a beau être soulagé d'avoir un peu la paix, pour changer, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de craindre plus que jamais pour la sécurité de sa situation et de celle de sa compagne.  
« Mais tu sais, ça ne veut rien dire. » tente de temporiser Mew-le-Père. « Ça peut très bien n'être qu'une simple coïncidence. »  
- Une simple coïncidence ?  
Kami rabat ses oreilles en arrière et se frappe les flancs de la queue. Il agite une première coupure sous le nez de son ancêtre.  
- Lis ça !

La coupure est un extrait d'un journal de petites annonces, rubrique des pokémons et animaux perdus. Elle demande de signaler toute apparition d'un grand félin bipède violet, récompense à quiconque l'a retrouvé et s'en est occupé avec soin.  
« Ça pourrait être un chaglam trop imprégné qui se prend pour un humain. » avance Mew, l'air pas très convaincu.  
- Et ça ?  
L'annonce donne le signalement de Kei, ainsi que le nom complet sous lequel elle voyage et le département dans lequel elle va travailler à l'université. Elle demande à prendre contact avec la personne qui a publié l'annonce.  
« Quelqu'un qui voudrait lui faire passer un message ? » suggère Mew.  
« Sans passer par moi ? » piaule Pixel, vexé.

La créature virtuelle vient d'entrer par une prise avec courant porteur de ligne.  
« J'ai trouvé des informations supplémentaires. » annonce l'entité informatique. « Apparemment toutes ces petites annonces, et d'autres encore publiées hier, émanent de la même personne. Celle-ci a néanmoins tout fait pour conserver son anonymat. Pour découvrir son identité, il me faudrait espionner directement sa boîte postale et prendre son courrier en filature. Ça risque d'être un peu délicat, surtout s'il y a transmission discrète du matériel d'une personne à l'autre. »  
- Malgré ta capacité analytique ?  
« Tu as vu la dernière retransmission du Cabaret par télévision ? »  
- Ennuyant je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu insistes toujours pour voir ça. Où veux-tu en venir ?  
« Je n'arrive pas à comprendre les spectacles des prestidigitateurs, malgré ma grande capacité d'analyse. »

Kami a besoin de quelques secondes pour comprendre ce que cela implique. Enfin :  
- Tu veux dire que si les documents passent habilement de main en main tu seras dans l'incapacité de dire s'il y a eu transmission ou non ?  
« Exactement. Si les intermédiaires sont nombreux et qu'il y a des illusions de transmission pour dérouter les éventuels observateurs, je serai dans l'incapacité de savoir où sont les documents et à qui ils sont effectivement rendus. »  
- C'est problématique.  
« Nous avons donc besoin d'une créature télépathe pour effectuer la filature. » conclut Mew.  
- Trop dangereux ! proteste Kami en exhibant une coupure de presse supplémentaire.  
La tête de Mew-le-Père est mise à prix, tout comme celle de Kami.

« Oh-oh. » fait la gerboise volante en contemplant la page.  
- Combien de personnes, à ton avis, peuvent être intéressées à la fois par Kei, toi et moi ? interroge Kami en haussant un sourcil.  
« C'est rhétorique, comme question, ça, non ? » répond Père.  
Son fils a une moue moqueuse. Mew soupire.  
- Ça devait bien arriver un jour, philosophe Kami. La saison de la chasse est bel et bien ouverte, et nous ne sommes mêmes pas prêts.

« La faute à quoi ? » proteste Père. « Lequel de nous deux voulait passer son temps à tenter d'apprendre à utiliser morphing ? Lequel de nous deux se focalise plus sur ses histoires de fesses que sur la mise au point d'un plan d'évitement, de défense et d'attaque ? Depuis quand ne t'es-tu pas entraîné au combat ? »  
- Et toi ? rétorque Kami. Tu aurais très bien pu prendre l'apparence d'un autre pokémon et participer au tournoi avec Kei !  
« Et toi, y participer aussi, en faisant croire aux spectateurs qu'ils n'ont rien de bizarre ni de remarquable sous les yeux ! »

Le père et le fils se fusillent du regard. Pixel, coincé entre deux feux, tente de se faire tout petit petit.  
- Peu importe, finit par soupirer Kami en tournant la tête. Nous devons à présent nous concentrer sur ce que nous allons faire et ne pas faire.  
« Impossible de sortir tant que la nuit n'est pas tombée. »  
- Heureusement, nous sommes en hiver.  
« Comment contrôler ce que les camarades de Kei peuvent dire à notre sujet ? »  
- De ce côté-là, le mal est déjà fait. Nous devons nous débrouiller pour ne plus jamais nous montrer en public. Pas tant que nous ne serons pas prêts.

Kami laisse tomber ses oreilles vers les côtés les tremblements nerveux de sa queue se calment. Père semble être pris à son tour par le virus, et son long appendice à fourrure rose va et vient dans l'air de la pièce, se tortillant comme un lombric qui agonise dans un verre de vin.  
- Alors, monsieur le Ministre de la Défense, plaisante Kami, quels sont vos plans pour éviter de nous faire écrabouiller comme des insectes par notre ennemi ?  
« Déjà, il faut protéger Kei. »  
- Je veux bien, mais je ne peux pas lui tourner autour toute la journée sous peine d'attirer trop l'attention !  
« Hum... »

Pixel, qui jusqu'à présent passait le temps en chantonnant des morceaux de musique en 8-bit, se permet d'intervenir.  
« Si je puis me permettre... L'ennemi ne nous attaquera pas de manière ouverte, pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Donc les attaques envers Kei seront sournoises et masquées : colis piégés, entre autres. »  
La créature virtuelle tourne la tête de droite et de gauche, contemplant les deux pokémons psy.  
« Ben quoi ? »  
« C'est parfaitement logique. » commente Mew.  
- Et ça ne m'étonnerait pas de leur part, acquiesce Kami. J'informerai donc Kei de ne pas ouvrir elle-même courrier et paquets, par mesure de sécurité, et de se méfier de tout, même de son ombre.  
« Voyons Kami, il ne faut pas exagérer ! » reproche Mew-le-Père.  
- Que ferais-tu à ma place ? grogne Kami en croisant les bras.  
« Je chargerais les autres pokémons qui accompagnent Kei de veiller pour elle. Elle a suffisamment de choses à penser comme ça. »

Kami fusille Mew du regard en fronçant le nez.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends par là ?  
« Oh, rien du tout ! » s'empresse de miauler la gerboise rose.  
Ce n'est pas le moment de se disputer à ce sujet.  
« Moi, je peux surveiller ses messages électroniques, et faire attention qu'elle ne soit pas espionnée _via_ le réseau informatique ! » propose Pixel.  
« Excellente initiative. » commente Père.  
- Je ferai attention, à distance, à toutes les personnes qui s'approchent d'elle, assure Kami. Et toi Père, tu donneras un cours d'espionnage aux autres ? Tu es meilleur pédagogue que moi.  
« Puisque tu me prends par les sentiments... » répond Père.

Le pokémon le plus puissant du monde fait quelques pas dans le studio minuscule et s'étire. Il aurait bien besoin de sortir prendre l'air de jour, il ne le peut. De nuit, il préfère rester auprès de Kei. Quelle ironie.  
- Et que faisons-nous si nous remarquons que l'ennemi nous tourne directement autour ? Nous les attaquons de front ?  
« Trop risqué. » piaule Pixel. « Enfin, à mon avis. Ça nous obligerait à sortir de notre couvert ! »  
« Pas faux. » murmure Mew. « Et si des pokémons comme nous attaquent des humains, nous risquons d'être pourchassés par les forces de l'ordre humaines. »  
- S'il existe des humains dont le but est de protéger les autres humains, pourquoi ne pas les utiliser à notre avantage, plutôt que de les craindre ?  
« Que veux-tu dire ? » interroge Père.

Kami ménage son petit effet.  
- Et bien, avec ma connaissance du langage humain, et la capacité de Pixel à synthétiser des sons, nous pourrions donner l'impression d'une personne humaine donnant l'alerte par téléphone.  
« Reste à se procurer un téléphone. » remarque Mew.  
Kami rit doucement et désigne Pixel d'un mouvement de la queue.  
- Je suis persuadé qu'il peut facilement se connecter à une ligne téléphonique. Toutes les prises de la résidence sont équipées en courant porteur de ligne, je te rappelle.  
« J'y comprends rien à ces machins ! » geint Mew-le-Père. « Tu pourrais m'expliquer ! »  
- Je te ferai un petit topo technologique quand on aura terminé notre réunion, c'est promis.

Les trois pokémons font une pause Kami reprend la parole.  
- Bien, auriez-vous d'autres suggestions ?  
« Se préparer à un départ précipité pouvant survenir à tout moment. » suggère Mew-le-Père sombrement.  
- Pertinent, pertinent, murmure Kami.  
« Ça ne sera pas trop dur pour Kei de vivre le nez dans une valise ? » interroge Pixel.  
- Elle n'est pas obligée de faire sa valise elle-même, répond Kami. Je peux très bien, lors du cycle portage-lavage-repassage-rangement de ses vêtements, rajouter une étape de stockage dans une valise en vue d'un départ précipité, sans rien lui en dire, et prévoir de ranger ses affaires de toilette d'avance dans une trousse dans la valise en question.  
« Tu te donnes bien du mal pour elle... » siffle Mew entre ses dents.

Les deux créatures se toisent.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as contre elle, à la fin ?  
« Je ne te reconnais plus ! » gémit Père. « Avant, tu n'étais pas comme ça, attentionné, attaché à elle. Maintenant, est-ce que tu t'es vu ? Tu lui prépares ses repas. Tu veilles sur elle de loin. Tu te plies en quatre pour la satisfaire ! »  
Les oreilles de Kami se dressent sur sa tête d'indignation.  
- Comment oses-tu prétendre que je suis son serviteur ?

Il rabat les oreilles en arrière, découvre les crocs, feule comme un chat en colère. Mew piaule, file se réfugier sous le lit en prenant la forme d'un noctali. Kami se rapproche, l'air menaçant, et passe la tête au ras du sol jusqu'à ce que ses yeux d'améthyste croisent les deux orbes rouges qui luisent dans l'obscurité.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? gronde Kami à l'adresse de son père.  
« Rien, rien du tout ! »  
- Je te préviens, je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer. Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Parle ! Il ne fallait pas ouvrir ton clapet de chat mal élevé si tu ne voulais pas assumer ce qui allait en sortir !

Les yeux du plus vieux des pokémons s'écarquillent de surprise.  
« Que... que... quoi ? »  
Le noctali émerge de sous le lit, abasourdi.  
« Kami, je ne comprends plus rien. Un instant tu es le parfait petit pokémon d'intérieur au service de sa maîtresse, l'instant d'après tu es comme un roi dans sa cour. »  
- Parce que tu trouves que je me comporte avec Kei comme si j'étais son majordome ?  
« Et bien... »

Le noctali baisse les yeux et pétrit le parquet de ses pattes de devant d'un air penaud.  
« Disons que, quand je te vois t'occuper d'elle sans qu'elle ne te demande rien, je me pose des questions, c'est tout. »  
- Tu n'as donc pas compris ?  
Le noctali secoue la tête de gauche à droite. Le clone de Mew serre les poings et détourne le regard.  
- Je pensais pourtant que c'était clair. Ici c'est _moi_ le maître. Elle n'est là que pour me tenir compagnie et satisfaire mes pulsions.  
Mew-le-Père reprend sa forme d'origine en étouffant quelques gloussements il n'ose pas répondre, bien que de son point de vue, son fils soit en train de s'aveugler, par fierté, pour ne pas voir que Kei l'a apprivoisé.

Mais il est néanmoins vrai que depuis quelques temps, c'est plutôt Kami qui dirige Kei dans leurs moments érotiques, plutôt que d'en faire un moment partagé d'égal à égal. Tout comme il est vrai que, par un procédé assez surprenant que Mew ne comprend pas très bien, Kami est parvenu à ses fins sans que Kei ne se rebelle ou ne s'indigne.  
« Donc » coupe Pixel « si j'ai bien compris, il faudra préparer Kei à faire face à toutes les situations les plus désespérées, lui donner des cours de survie, lui inculquer les bons réflexes à avoir aux bons moments, et ainsi de suite, c'est bien ça ? »  
- Oui, ce sont là mes intentions, plus ou moins.  
« Heureusement qu'elle avait prévu de participer à ce tournoi avec Berthe. » commente Mew-le-Père. « Ainsi ses pokémons profitent d'un entraînement au combat. »  
- Entraînement qu'il me faudra peaufiner, grogne Kami. La moitié de son équipe est constituée d'enfants, ils n'ont pas la maturité pour réagir dans les situations les plus désespérées.

* * *

Kei souffle un grand coup avant d'entrer sur le terrain. Le marquage, l'impossibilité de donner des ordres clairs, l'obligation de se tenir dans un box, les règles particulières, elle a beau être initiée à tout ça, elle tremble des pieds à la tête.  
Les combats ont lieu sur un large terrain tout pokémon qui sort du terrain est éliminé. Le terrain est coupé en deux chaque moitié est occupée par une équipe et l'autre n'a pas le droit d'y pénétrer plus loin que la position de l'équipe adverse. Interdiction donc de s'y placer derrière son adversaire. La zone centrale, délimitée par un cercle, est la seule zone dans laquelle les deux équipes sont tolérées quelle que soit leur position. C'est la zone dans laquelle les combats au corps-à-corps et les mêlées sont engagés.  
À chaque extrémité du terrain est dessiné un rectangle, dans lequel les combattants de remplacement sont assis tranquillement. Lorsqu'un pokémon tombe au combat, ou désire se reposer, il échange sa place avec l'un de ceux qui sont assis dans le rectangle. Le nombre d'échanges par match est limité à deux, le nombre de remplacements est indéfini.

Pas plus de quatre pokémons par dresseur peuvent se trouver en même temps sur le terrain le nombre de pokémons de rechange n'est pas limité. Par contre, la durée du match l'est, à dix minutes, plus cinq de prolongation si tous les pokémons sont encore debout à l'issue du match. Si, après les prolongations, le score est toujours de zéro à zéro, commence une phase d'élimination directe, que certains trouvent très cruelle et d'autres, passionnante. Les pokémons des deux équipes sont opposés un à un et doivent se lancer une seule attaque. Le nombre de coups au but est noté pour chaque équipe, et celle avec le plus grand nombre de coups au but est déclarée gagnante.  
Le score, durant un match, est compté très facilement : chaque pokémon qui se trouve hors d'état de combattre donne un point à l'équipe adverse les pokémons battus en un seul coup comptent double.

Un certain nombre de restrictions sont appliquées suivant le niveau du tournoi, et leur liste est donnée à l'avance aux participants. Certaines compétitions interdisent les attaques qui ne sont pas du même type que le pokémon qui les utilise, d'autres au contraire n'autorisent que les attaques d'un type différent. Certaines interdisent les objets, ou simplement les baies, ou interdisent tous les objets artificiels. Certaines compétitions interdisent les attaques comme glaciation ou abîme, ou celles modifiant les conditions météorologiques du terrain. Parfois les règles spéciales sont tirées au sort juste avant le match, forçant les dresseurs à prévoir différentes équipes entraînées différemment afin de pallier tous les cas de figure possibles.  
Berthe a préparé Kei à toutes les éventualités, et la Japonaise en a des sueurs froides. Sous le stress, toutes les différentes modalités de combat se mélangent dans sa tête et elle a peur de perdre ses moyens.

Kei s'installe dans le box aux côtés de Berthe. Elle sait qu'elles n'ont que peu de chances de gagner, car c'est la première fois qu'elles participent ensemble à une compétition, et car c'est la première fois que Kei participe à une compétition à l'européenne, ou simplement à une compétition, mais l'important n'est-il pas de participer, de s'amuser et de donner un beau spectacle ?  
- Prête ? interroge Berthe.  
- Prête, affirme Kei.  
Elles piochent chacune un jeton, tout comme leurs adversaires. La combinaison du résultat indiquera les restrictions auxquelles elles vont devoir faire face.  
Kei n'ose pas regarder ce qu'elle a tiré. Elle croise les doigts très fort, car une des restrictions est une véritable hantise pour elle. De l'index droit, elle écrit « victoire » sur sa paume gauche, à plusieurs reprises.  
Enfin, le speaker annonce :

- Interdiction d'utiliser des attaques du même type que celui de vos capsumons !  
- Et merde, grogne Kei.

* * *

À genoux devant l'éprouvette verticale grosse comme un cercueil, Fujii laisse échapper des larmes de frustration. Non seulement la synthèse d'une fréquence viable pour une version femelle de Mewtwo est un casse-tête à s'en arracher les cheveux et les poils du nez de désespoir, mais en plus, aucun de ses tests du processus de clonage n'est concluant. Tout comme pour les premiers spécimens de mewtwo qu'il avait tenté d'obtenir, tout comme pour les nombreux clones de sa chère Aï, la vie qu'il tente désespérément de créer s'éteint très rapidement. Trop rapidement au goût de Giovanni et de sa cruelle mère. Des menaces de mutilations atroces pèsent sur lui, Chen et Agatha. L'un des nouveaux jeux de Madame Boss est de tenter de prédire les effets d'une ablation progressive des intestins, par tranche d'un mètre, et quelle est la longueur minimale nécessaire à la survie humaine. Fujii préfère ne pas tenter le calcul lui-même, bien qu'il en ait – ou en ait eu – les connaissances suffisantes pour ce faire.

Il y a quelque chose qui cloche dans tous ses calculs, et il ne parvient pas à savoir quoi. C'est horrible. Et ce n'est pas en se voyant retirer des morceaux de boyaux qu'il parviendra à un meilleur résultat !  
- Quoi, susurre Madame Boss, vous préfèreriez autre chose ? Je pourrais utiliser des moyens plus radicaux pour vous rafraîchir la mémoire ! Comme par exemple, priver entièrement votre chère Agatha de l'ensemble de son système digestif, la contraignant à vivre uniquement sous perfusion.  
- Je ne sais pas comment faire, se contente de soupirer Fujii, le front appuyé contre la vitre froide.  
Dans le liquide orange, un autre essai de clonage est en train de se dissiper.  
- Voyons, vous y êtes arrivé une fois, vous y arriverez bien une autre fois !  
Le vieil homme secoue la tête de gauche à droite.  
- Je suis désolé. Je ne me souviens plus.

La sournoise vieille fait quelques pas en avant, accompagnée par un rhinastoc au regard mauvais qui obéit non seulement à la voix mais aussi au geste.  
- Voyons, je suis certaine que vous allez trouver, roucoule sournoisement la vieille.  
Elle sort de sa poche un tube à essai fermé par un bouchon en liège, contenant un petit échantillon d'os.  
- Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce que ça peut être ? siffle Madame Boss.  
- Un morceau d'os ? suppute naïvement Fujii.  
- Un morceau d'os humain, précise Madame Boss. Extrait d'une tombe japonaise, dont l'occupante, une fillette, a été spécifiquement enterrée sans crémation, contrairement à la tradition. Dois-je vous dire où se trouve cette tombe, ou avez-vous compris de quoi il s'agit ?

Les yeux de Fujii s'agrandissent. Il ne voit plus que le tube de verre contenant le morceau d'os, et ne prête pas attention aux gesticulations d'Agatha qui cherche à le dissuader, ni à l'air moqueur de Chen, tous deux debout derrière Madame Boss.  
- Aï, ma chère Aï ! gémit Fujii en tendant les mains en avant.  
Madame Boss replie le bras en arrière, emportant le morceau d'os hors de sa portée.  
- Du calme ! commande-t-elle. Je ne vous la confierai que lorsque vous aurez trouvé une solution pour donner vie à un clone.  
Fujii frissonne de la tête aux pieds. Il va chercher, il promet, vite vite, pourvu qu'on lui rende les restes de sa petite, pour qu'il les conserve précieusement comme des reliques.

Madame Boss tourne les talons, une expression mi-figue mi-raisin sur le visage. Tandis que Chen ricane dans son coin, Agatha se précipite vers Fujii pour le prendre par les épaules.  
- Bon sang, où as-tu donc la tête ? gémit l'ancienne Maîtresse des Spectres.  
- Sur mes épaules, rétorque Fujii en se relevant. Je sais parfaitement que c'est un os de poulet qu'elle me présentait. Laissons-la croire qu'elle a réussi à me motiver plus qu'avec ses tortures.  
- Oh, Fujii...  
Agatha lui passe les bras autour du cou et se blottit contre lui le plus fort qu'elle peut, malgré son arthrite et ses mains mutilées.  
- Je ne pouvais pas la laisser continuer de nous faire du mal, murmure le vieillard au long nez dans le cou d'Agatha. C'était trop cruel. Je ne pouvais plus la laisser faire. Mais maintenant, je vais devoir obtenir des résultats significatifs.  
- Tu m'auras au moins gagné un peu de temps, murmure Agatha amoureusement.

Chen souffle et fait les cent pas. Il en a par-dessus la tête de ces démonstrations d'affection. Il veut que le projet avance. Il veut, une bonne fois pour toute, venir à bout du monstre qu'est Mewtwo à ses yeux. Il ne laissera pas les petites combines de Fujii lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues.  
- Alors, Fujii, on se remue, oui ou non ? lance Chen sèchement.  
Fujii grimace et se relève.  
- Et toi, où en es-tu de tes calculs ? rétorque-t-il. De tes propres recherches ? De tes propres tests ?  
- J'avancerais bien mieux si tu ne te mettais pas sans cesse en-travers de mon chemin !  
- Mais de quoi parles-tu ? Je ne touche pas à ton travail !

Chen retrousse les lèvres et affiche une moue mauvaise et haineuse.  
- Tu ne touches pas à mon travail ? La bonne blague ! Tous les clones que je tente d'animer meurent les uns après les autres !  
- La procédure est pourtant faisable ! proteste Fujii. Mewtwo en est la preuve !  
- Preuve de quoi ? rétorque Chen. La procédure est impossible à répéter. Il y a quelque chose dans tes équations ou dans ton protocole qui fait que ça ne peut pas marcher. Je suis sûr et certain que tu sais de quoi il s'agit. Voyons, il y a bien quelque chose qui s'est passé là-bas, ce jour-là, pour que Mewtwo s'éveille, non ?  
Chen se rapproche dangereusement de Fujii.  
- Voyons Etsuya, mon ami... cherche bien... tu ne te souviens pas ?

Agatha se pend au bras de Chen, craignant le pire, cherchant à l'éloigner de Fujii. Ce dernier transpire à grosses gouttes.  
- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire, bégaie-t-il à l'adresse de l'ex-Prof Pokémon.  
- Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler.  
Les lunettes de Fujii glissent le long de son nez.  
- Que s'est-il passé le jour où Mewtwo s'est réveillé ? Réponds !  
- Je... je...

Fujii ferme les yeux. Tout est encore gravé dans sa mémoire comme si ça venait de se passer quelques instants auparavant. Il préfère ne pas y penser. Il préfère éloigner l'éventualité de la réponse de son esprit. Il ne veut pas se rendre compte.  
Pourtant...  
Pourtant, les faits sont là. Il se souvient parfaitement des courbes de données sur l'écran. Il se souvient de la façon dont les trois autres clones-tests se sont dissipés ce jour-là, de la façon dont Aï elle-même s'était dissipée ce jour-là. Il se souvient d'avoir vu l'énergie des clones disparaître, sans que Mewtwo ne réagisse. Il se souvient d'avoir vu Aï commencer à s'éteindre au moment où Mewtwo avait commencé à se réveiller.  
Il se souvient d'avoir vu Mewtwo aspirer la vie humaine sous ses yeux, tout en refusant de comprendre ce qu'il voyait, tout en priant pour que ça ne soit qu'une coïncidence. Mais les faits sont là, il ne peut plus les nier.

Pour que vive un clone de pokémon, il faut sacrifier une vie humaine.

- Alors ? insiste Chen. J'attends !  
Fujii se relève tout en le repoussant.  
- Sors d'ici, ordonne-t-il à son collègue d'une voix raffermie. Sors d'ici, et je te créerai un clone-test.  
- Ben voyons ! réplique Chen en croisant les bras. Pour que je ne sache rien du processus ? Tu peux toujours rêver !  
- SORS !  
L'ancien professeur se fige sur place. C'est la première fois qu'il entend son collègue hausser le ton de la sorte. Il croyait qu'une telle chose était impossible.  
Penaud, il frappe à la porte pour que le garde le laisse sortir.

Agatha se rapproche de son compagnon et se colle à lui en silence, préférant attendre qu'il se décide à parler de lui-même. Après de longues minutes, le généticien laisse échapper quelques sanglots étouffés. De longs instants plus tard, il parvient enfin à se reprendre et, le regard désespéré, il annonce sa découverte à une Agatha affolée.  
- Des sacrifices ? Il faut faire des sacrifices pour que fonctionne le processus de clonage ?  
Fujii acquiesce de la tête en silence. Une porte s'ouvre à la volée, Giovanni faisant une entrée soudaine et triomphale, accompagné de sa mère. Il serre la main au chercheur et le félicite de sa découverte. Agatha jure à mi-voix contre les micros cachés dans la salle, mais le mal est déjà fait. En quelques minutes, les deux chefs de la Team Rocket décident d'envoyer au laboratoire les personnes contraintes de « quitter l'organisation », comme ils le disent si bien – les condamnés à mort – pour y être, comme Madame Boss le dit si poétiquement, « transformés en pokémons ». Le calme revient dans la pièce aussi vite qu'il a été troublé, mais Fujii tremble plus que jamais à l'idée de ce qu'il va être forcé de faire.

* * *

Amalthea s'envole pour échapper au séisme déclenché par l'équipe adverse, emportant avec elle Sakura et Saturnin. Céra est hors-combat depuis un moment déjà. Les changements de conditions météorologiques ont été interdits sur le terrain, empêchant Berthe d'utiliser Napoléon, son blizzaroi. Karamell survole le terrain à basse altitude, cherchant une faille dans les défenses, et n'en trouvant aucune.  
« On est finies, les filles ! » annonce la cigogne en se posant à nouveau aux côtés de Schnèck et de Milou.  
« Parle pour toi ! » rétorque la bête dévorante. « Puis-je te rappeler que je suis un mâle ? »  
« C'est pas le moment je crois. » leur rappelle Saturnin en sautant du dos d'Amalthea.  
Cette dernière, une fois délestée de son passager, bondit en avant, faisant luire son armure métallique.  
« Ouhlà, ça va faire mal ! » commente Sakura, toujours perché sur la tête de la jument de feu.

Sur le terrain adverse, un énorme tas de cailloux bleus et rouges les attend de pied ferme, accompagné par d'autres créatures de roche, mais dans les airs vont et viennent un pélican, un oiseau aux plumes comme des lames de rasoir, et une grosse mite.  
« Attention à la poudre toxique ! » hurle Karamell. « Je vous couvre ! »  
Amalthea heurte de plein fouet la géode géante qui tient bon Sakura s'en mêle et quelques coups sont échangés au corps à corps alors que du ciel, le pélican s'abat sur la créature enflammée, crachant de l'eau. Dans les airs, Karamell lutte avec acharnement contre la mite géante à grand renfort de coups de bec.

Amalthea est en difficulté ses sabots s'enfoncent dans le sol boueux. Sakura achève la géode bleue mais la jument est mal en point et la fleur de cerisier ne peut pas grand-chose contre leur attaquant aérien.  
Une pluie de roches commence à s'abattre, alors que Schprittz le lynx de glace leur hurle de se replier. Trop tard. Amalthea s'effondre, forçant Kei à la renvoyer sur le banc. Joey la remplace, mal à l'aise sur le terrain trop grand pour lui.  
Saturnin supplie Kei du regard. Elle doit envoyer Léo à sa place, soutenir l'équipe contre les attaques aériennes, mais l'humaine se ronge les ongles : elle et Berthe n'ont plus droit qu'à un seul changement, il faudra agir avec discernement.  
« Mille millions de mille sabords ! » aboie Milou en bondissant sur le terrain adverse. « Je vais finir par me sentir inutile si vous continuez comme ça ! Saturnin, avec moi ! Sur le grolem ! »  
« Fonce, je te couvre ! » encourage le kappa.

Dans les airs, Karamell est en difficulté, coincée entre la mite et le pélican. Schprittz ne peut rien pour elle, de crainte de l'atteindre avec ses jets-pierres, et, feulant des excuses, il bondit épauler Milou qui, de ses petites lames d'acier, ne peut pas grand-chose contre le géant de pierre.  
Finalement, Karamell est rappelée, et Léo bondit, un peu pataud il se reprend rapidement, attaquant les oiseaux à grands coups d'éclairs, mais les adversaires ont l'esquive trop facile, et un onix en sous-sol le renvoie sur le banc, sonné, aux côtés de Céra.  
« Ah, te revoilà déjà ? » barrit la dinoclier.  
« Interdiction de se moquer ! » rugit le luxio en montrant les dents.  
« Calmez-vous ! » soupire Amalthea. « Vous me donnez mal à la tête. »

Le score est serré mais, coincés entre l'onix en sous-sol et dans les airs, l'airmure et l'aéromite, les derniers combattants ne font pas long feu. Sprittz est le dernier debout, mais un changement dans l'équipe adverse le place face à un hamster alsacien, rongeur de combat très vicieux et ayant en prime la méchante manie de creuser des tunnels. Le lynx ne fait pas le poids face au rongeur, plus rapide que lui, possédant un double avantage de type ainsi qu'un avantage de terrain, et un meilleur entraînement malgré son jeune âge.  
Alors que Sprittz s'effondre sous un dernier casse-brique, le rongeur, fair-play, sautille devant le museau du félin et le félicite tout de même pour l'acharnement avec lequel il s'est défendu, sautant de toute la puissance de ses pattes et transformant temporairement le terrain en patinoire à coups de lasers-glace. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour arrêter le rongeur, habitué à circuler sous terre même lorsqu'en hiver le sol est gelé, et qui avait profité des chemins de glace répandus sur le terrain pour prendre de l'élan dans ses attaques.

Amères, Kei et Berthe rappellent leurs pokémons dans leurs pokéballs et laissent leur place à l'équipe suivante.

* * *

Le jeune homme se relève, un peu sonné, et se rhabille lentement. Sa nouvelle petite amie est encore plus belle, dans la mort, que les précédentes. Son teint est blanc comme la neige, faisant ressortir la noirceur de ses cheveux, et ses lèvres se sont teintées d'un très joli bleu. Il n'a qu'un seul regret, c'est que le cadavre soit déjà un peu raide. Mais enfin, on ne peut pas tout avoir.  
Du geste rapide et précis que confère l'habitude, il la remballe et la fait glisser dans celui des compartiments réfrigérés qui est encore vide.

Le nécrophile sourit d'un air satisfait. Faire partie de cette grande famille qu'est la mafia sicilienne confère bien des avantages. Les cadavres frais en sont un – tellement plus attractifs et bien plus abordables niveau prix que ces poupées de silicone qu'il pensait acheter au Japon. L'argent en est un autre. Le soutien de la famille, un de plus.  
Mais ces avantages ne viennent pas seuls. Il a une mission à remplir, s'il veut garder sa place, et l'autorisation de ses supérieurs de jouer avec les cadavres empruntés à la morgue de ce cher Docteur Gabbianelli.

Saisissant sa veste, car le temps s'est rafraîchi, il sort, mallette à la main, en direction du village le plus proche.  
Il s'était chargé lui-même de l'attaque de la veille, utilisant ses capsumons pour brouiller les pistes, et choisissant longuement sa victime d'après la beauté de ses formes. À présent que le cadavre de la fille est stocké bien au frais chez lui, dans une annexe temporaire à la morgue, il va pouvoir, sans aucun remord, vendre des armes aux parents, sous prétexte de se protéger contre les capsumons sauvages. Et cette vile engeance d'envahisseurs extraterrestres sera, d'ici quelques générations d'humains, éradiquée.

Il serre sa main autour de la poignée de sa sacoche de cuir. Il a eu l'insigne honneur de voir de ses propres yeux les rapports écrits par ses ancêtres durant la Dernière Guerre et, les déclaration de l'inspectrice Loredana Pastore aidant, la maffia sicilienne est désormais sûre et certaine que les capusmons sont des envahisseurs, et qu'il faut les éradiquer.  
Les siècles passés ont offert des choses précieuses à sa famille : des technologies meurtrières pour oppresser le peuple, des antiquités à revendre pour s'en mettre plein les poches et maintenant, des informations pouvant élever la Cosa Nostra au rang de sauveuse du monde. Que demander de plus ?

Le village n'est plus très loin, et les armes de démonstration sont dans son sac. Il a pour ordre de les échanger, ainsi que les munitions, contre leur poids en or. Pas moins.  
Et il a bien l'intention d'en tirer plus.

* * *

Giovanni va et vient dans la salle de réunion sous les yeux de sa mère et des quelques lieutenants de confiance triés sur le volet. Il n'est pas tranquille. Même si le travail a bien avancé, les révélations découvertes le jour même sont bouleversantes et lui retournent les tripes.  
Affichant un visage neutre de joueuse de poker, Madame Boss a l'air imperturbable, même si, au tic qui agite ses paupières, il est possible de deviner que son esprit n'est pas autant en paix que son visage voudrait le faire croire.

Finalement, n'y tenant plus, Giovanni explose.  
- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour commencer les tests ?  
- Du calme, proteste sa mère. Nous devons d'abord nous assurer que ce n'était pas une coïncidence et qu'il faut bien, effectivement, sacrifier un être vivant charnel afin de créer un pokémon.  
- Toute cette histoire sent le soufre, acquiesce un membre européen du conseil. Et d'abord, comment se fait-il qu'en sacrifiant un être charnel, sa vie peut-elle être transférée à un capsumon ? Est-ce que sa personnalité l'est aussi ? Si c'est le cas, ne serait-il pas avantageux, une fois la procédure améliorée, d'entraîner spécialement l'un ou l'une d'entre nous pour tenir le rôle de la mewtwo femelle ?

Madame Boss hausse un sourcil.  
- C'est tentant, mais je préfèrerais une âme plus innocente. Nous ignorons tout de la communication télépathique qui pourrait se développer – ou pas – entre la femelle et le mâle. Mieux vaut ne pas courir de risque. Et puis, une personne entraînée par nos soins pourrait, en découvrant le pouvoir infini que confère le corps d'un mewtwo, décider de se retourner contre nous, ou pire, tomber amoureuse du mâle !  
Les lieutenants de confiance et les conseillers s'entre-regardent, cherchant à deviner, derrière les masques, les intentions cachées de détrôner les chefs en place.  
- Maintenant, si vous le permettez, j'aimerais planifier les tests de clonage de pokémons, continue la vieille dame au regard perçant.

Les personnes assises à la table se redressent comme sous l'effet d'une décharge électrique. Il va falloir choisir des personnes à sacrifier pour tester la procédure. Ils savent parfaitement que dans la capitale européenne, tellement de gens vont et viennent, des quatre coins du monde, qu'il est facile de se procurer l'un ou l'autre sans-domicile et de le faire disparaître qu'il est facile d'enrôler de nouveaux sbires parmi les immigrés fraîchement installés dans la ville qu'enfin, grâce à sa position dans la plus grande ville d'Europe, la Team Rocket peut se permettre de se débarrasser facilement de tout membre gênant.  
Finalement, l'un des conseillers, plus lâche ou plus réfléchi que les autres, propose de commencer les tests avec des animaux charnels faciles à se procurer, comme les souris, et de tpasser peu à peu à des créatures plus grosses et plus compliquée, n'usant d'humains que pour les tests de clonage de la femelle de mewtwo.

Giovanni et sa mère échangent un regard la suggestion est approuvée, car la disparition de trop d'humains risquerait d'attirer l'attention. Puis la discussion passe à autre chose.  
- Nous avons d'excellentes nouvelles à vous donner, mon fils et moi-même, annonce la vieille.  
Elle vérifie qu'elle a bien l'attention de toute la salle avant de continuer.  
- Figurez-vous qu'après publication de petites annonces dans les journaux locaux, nous sommes parvenus à localiser la bête, ainsi que l'humaine qui l'accompagne.

Tous les auditeurs se figent. La vieille donne un coup de pied à son fils, sous la table, pour lui demander de se lever et de donner les détails.  
L'homme en costume sombre se lève et se racle la gorge.  
- Hum, hum. Nous avions, il y a quelques temps, publié différentes annonces formulées chacune différemment, dans le but d'obtenir, de la part de civils ignorants et un peu observateurs, des renseignements au sujet de la fille qui se fait appeler « Miura Kei » d'une part, et sur la localisation de la bête d'autre part.  
Rien de nouveau pour le moment dans son discours les personnes à la table écoutent avec ennui, leur excitation est en train de retomber. Giovanni se mord la lèvre et enchaîne aussitôt.

- Il semblerait que la bête ait été aperçue à la gare le jour de l'arrivée de Miura Kei à Strasbourg.  
- Et en quoi c'est intéressant pour nous ? coupe un conseiller.  
- Cela signifie, espèce d'abruti, que Mewtwo se croit en sécurité et qu'il lui arrive de sortir sans se dissimuler ! Voilà ce que ça veut dire ! Il a baissé sa garde ! Un autre informateur prétend avoir un lien de parenté proche avec une personne ayant eu l'occasion d'approcher Mewtwo de très près, au point de le toucher sans se faire attaquer !

Madame Boss essaye de disparaître derrière ses mains jointes et ses coudes appuyés sur la table. C'est trop d'informations qu'il donne. Qu'il se contente de dire où se trouvent les cibles, et qu'on en finisse !  
- Toujours est-il, poursuit Giovanni après un regard incendiaire lancé par sa mère, que nous avons de bonnes raisons de supposer que Mewtwo et l'humaine se sont installés dans le quartier Centre, plus précisément du côté du département universitaire des sciences de la Terre.

Les auditeurs sont impressionnés et les remarques vont bon train.  
- Alors, qu'attendons-nous pour passer à l'attaque ?  
- Êtes-vous bien certains que ces informations sont fiables ?  
- Et si ce n'était qu'un leurre destiné à nous désorienter ?  
- Devons-nous prévoir un entraînement spécifique contre les capsumons que nous risquons le plus de croiser dans cette zone ?  
- Devons-nous nous saisir de la fille à domicile, sur son lieu de travail ou dans la rue ?

Madame Boss se lève.  
- Écoutez-moi bien ! Voici comment nous allons tenter notre première approche de la fille.

* * *

- _Miura ! On parle de toi dans le journal !_  
Kei, étonnée, ne prend pas la peine d'enfiler son kimono de travail et se rend directement dans les cuisines. Elle a encore du mal à digérer les défaites de la journée. Berthe et elle ont été éliminées en deux matchs et leurs scores individuels sont déjà affichés, à côté de leur numéro d'anonymat. Deux-cent-sixième sur trois-cent-cinquante-huit participants. Berthe refuse de lui indiquer sa place et par respect, Kei a préféré ne pas tenter de la deviner.

- _Qu'y a-t-il, monsieur Narusegawa ?_ demande-t-elle à son tour, en asiatique.  
- _Ici_, répond le cuisinier. _Dans les petites annonces. Un ami à toi qui te cherche, et qui a perdu ton adresse. C'est vraiment un coup de chance, n'est-ce pas, que je lise les petites annonces ?_  
Un coup de chance, oui, vraiment à présent Kei sait qu'elle a besoin de brouiller les pistes, et en vitesse, en espérant que personne n'a encore envoyé d'information pertinente à son sujet.  
- _Au fait_, continue le cuisinier, _tu aurais pas vu par hasard un grand pokémon violet ?_  
Le sang de Kei ne fait qu'un seul tour. Là, noir sur blanc, juste en-dessous de l'annonce indiquant qu'on la recherche elle, se trouve un avis de recherche lancé pour Kami.

- _Oh là là, je suis vraiment pas rendue !_

* * *

Pixel secoue la tête, mine basse.  
« Désolé. Les forces de police n'ont pas cru à mon annonce de la menace qui pèse sur Kei. »  
Kami et son père baissent les oreilles.  
- Et maintenant, que faisons-nous ? grogne le kangourou mauve.  
« Ce que nous avons toujours fait. » rétorque la gerboise. « Nous nous débrouillerons tout seuls. »

* * *

_Fin du chapitre_

* * *

Chapitre inspiré de la chanson Forever after de Paradise Lost.


	10. corps étrangers

_20 décembre 514_

* * *

Kami caresse les cheveux de Kei, endormie dans son giron. Dehors, la neige tombe dru, et il a du mal à comprendre l'attrait que ces cristaux de glace ont sur les humains. Le soleil est à peine levé et déjà des enfants se roulent par terre, façonnent les cristaux en sculptures humanoïdes, ou s'en jettent des boules les uns sur les autres. Ce comportement est déjà aberrant en lui-même, mais quand on le couple à la perte inutile d'énergie dans le froid hivernal, cela devient carrément irréel.  
Ce qui est bien réel par contre, c'est l'insistance avec laquelle les petites annonces continuent de paraître dans les journaux, entêtantes, obsédantes, au point que les collègues de travail de Kei, au restaurant, lui en parlent quotidiennement. La veille, c'est Berthe elle-même qui lui en touchait quelques mots, tout en l'invitant à aller avec elle au « Marché de Noël », un genre de festival local se déroulant sur presque toutes les places de la ville.

Kami fronce les sourcils. Le meilleur moyen de défense, c'est l'attaque, et Kei et lui ont contre-attaqué à grande vitesse. Ils ont mis au point un plan simple de brouillage de pistes, et même Père l'approuve. Le plan consiste simplement, pour Kei, à rédiger des textes plausibles de réponses aux annonces publiées par leurs ennemis, et pour Kami, à manipuler des personnes au hasard dans toute la ville pour les forcer à rédiger les réponses et les poster depuis tous les quartiers de la capitale. Simple, et efficace – pour le moment.

Kei commence à remuer un peu. Elle se relève et cherche du regard le réveil dont les chiffres lumineux lui indiqueront, lorsqu'elle les aura trouvés, le temps de sommeil auquel elle se donne encore droit. Car pour Kei, rigoureusement Japonaise, même la grasse matinée est limitée.  
- Rendors-toi, lui murmure Kami. Il y a bien assez de moi pour se faire du souci pour deux.

Elle se réveille tout à fait et s'assoit en face de lui, scrutant son visage dans la pénombre.  
- Tu n'as pas dormi, finit-elle par soupirer.  
- Comment pourrais-je dormir alors que nos ennemis sont sur nos talons ? Dors, Kei, tant que tu le peux encore.  
- C'est pour ça que tu gardes une valise prête ? réalise-t-elle soudain. Parce que tu sais qu'ils peuvent débarquer d'un moment à l'autre ?  
Il baisse les yeux l'air coupable.  
- Je ne voulais pas t'alarmer, soupire-t-il, mais oui, je me doute bien depuis quelque temps qu'ils peuvent débarquer d'une minute à l'autre et qu'il faut sans cesse être prêts pour un départ précipité. Qu'il faut s'entraîner plus dur chaque jour.

Kei rougit et c'est à son tour de baisser les yeux d'un air coupable.  
- Avec Berthe, je ne me suis pas entraînée aussi dur que j'aurais dû. Je... c'est ma faute, je suis désolée.  
- Non, non ! proteste Kami. Ce n'est pas ta faute ! C'est la mienne, c'est moi qui ai attiré sur toi toute cette histoire.  
- Si on remonte la chaîne des causes et des conséquences, rétorque Kei mélancoliquement, c'est sans doute la faute à la personne qui la première a apprivoisé le feu.

Kami la regarde sans comprendre elle secoue les épaules et jette un œil au réveil.  
- Bon, plus que une demi-heure avant de devoir absolument me lever pour me préparer à sortir avec Berthe. Je ne pense pas que ça vaille la peine d'aller me recoucher.  
Le pokémon le plus puissant du monde secoue une oreille et lui jette un regard de braise.  
- Oh, fait Kei, après tout, pourquoi pas ? Ça me fera du bien de me détendre un peu. Surtout en ce moment.

Son amant s'étend sur elle, le museau dans son cou, la recouvrant de son corps et la mordant aux épaules. Il ne veut pas la perdre. Jamais. Quitte à devoir se battre jusqu'à la fin de ses jours pour la garder. Il ne peut pas vivre sans cette félicité, sans ce plaisir, sans cette âme qui se plie si complaisamment à sa volonté. Il n'a pas besoin de la forcer : un ordre, un regard, et elle obéit. C'est enivrant, c'est exactement ce dont il avait toujours rêvé.  
Encore que... s'il s'écoutait, il ne se contenterait pas de ces petits jeux entre amants. Il veut pouvoir la contrôler plus totalement. La violence qui dort au fond de lui-même a besoin, elle aussi, d'être contentée. Ça lui fait peur, et en même temps, ça lui donne envie d'aller plus loin. Des images de laisses, de cravaches, de fesses rougies par les coups, et d'yeux mouillés suppliants, lui traversent l'esprit. Il les secoue bien rapidement.

Sous lui, Kei gémit et ondule, s'agrippant à ses hanches trop larges, se frotte avec délice à sa fourrure si douce, se cambre, halète et soupire. Elle lève sur lui des yeux mouillés suppliants, suppliant qu'il l'aide à atteindre le sommet du plaisir, suppliant qu'il cesse de la retenir, suppliant qu'il mette fin à la torture du désir frustré.  
Pour toute réponse, il arque le cou et déploie ses puissantes mâchoires, qu'il referme délicatement sur la gorge de son amante. Kei a un sursaut de surprise et de frayeur, elle tente de s'échapper mais les mouvements qu'elle fait pour se débattre ne font qu'augmenter les sensations entre ses hanches, lui passant rapidement l'envie de se défaire de l'étreinte amoureuse.

Kami serre encore un peu plus les mâchoires. Il a entendu vaguement quelque chose au sujet de l'excitation sexuelle procurée par l'étranglement et il commence à se demander si c'est vraiment la personne étranglée qui est censée en profiter, ou l'autre.  
Des mains tremblantes se glissent précipitamment entre ses crocs il lâche Kei qui reprend son souffle, un peu paniquée.  
- S'il te plaît, halète-t-elle, ne recommence pas, d'accord ?  
Son regard est effrayé son regard lui donne des frissons dans le dos.  
- C'est dangereux, murmure-t-elle encore. Une seconde d'inattention, et tu me déchires la gorge. Je veux bien que tu me mordes la nuque, ou le haut du dos, mais pas la gorge. C'est trop effrayant. Tu sais que tu commençais à m'étrangler ?

Il rabat les oreilles en arrière, de frustration. Kei le remarque, et le visage du pokémon lui donne froid dans le dos.  
- Si vraiment tu ne peux pas te retenir, offre-t-elle, je peux porter une minerve. Comme ça tu pourras me mordre au cou tant que tu veux, et je serai quand même protégée. Qu'en penses-tu ?  
Il ferme à demi les yeux. Il ne sait pas trop quoi en penser. L'offre est une belle tentative de compromis mais elle ne le tente pas vraiment. Il préfère la texture de la peau de Kei au tissu qui irrite les dents. Il préfèrerait une autre solution.  
- Et si je te mors à-travers mes lèvres ? propose-t-il. Comme ça si je serre trop, j'aurai mal bien avant de pouvoir te blesser. Et je te relâcherai.

Elle se redresse sur un coude, toujours étendue sous lui.  
- Ou tu pourrais tout simplement, rétorque-t-elle, utiliser ton lien psychique pour te rendre compte du moment où tu vas trop loin, comme tu le fais d'habitude !  
Il baisse la tête en geignant, comme un enfant pris en faute.  
- Kei... je ne peux pas faire ça...  
Elle se dégage totalement, l'air furieux, et croise les bras.  
- Comment ça, tu es devenu trop bien pour partager mes sensations ? Ou c'est moi qui ne suis plus assez bien pour toi ?  
Il plaque les oreilles en arrière et rentre la tête dans les épaules.  
- C'est pas ça...  
- Mais alors, parle, à la fin !

Il enroule sa queue autour de lui. Il devient évident qu'il n'ose pas trop avouer ce qu'il lui faudra bien avouer à un moment où à un autre.  
- C'est que, soupire-t-il, c'est que, ça me... me...  
Elle continue de le regarder fixement, sans broncher.  
- Ça me... enfin, j'aime bien ça, quand tu es presque en train de perdre connaissance.  
Elle ouvre la bouche, l'air choqué, et s'apprête à protester, mais il est plus rapide qu'elle :  
- Que ce soit de cette manière ou sous le coup du plaisir. L'un comme l'autre, c'est aussi bien. Toujours est-il que je ne peux pas me baser sur tes sensations pour savoir si je vais trop loin ou pas pour toi. Ça t'a fait paniquer, tout à l'heure.

Elle se détend et acquiesce lentement. Oui, effectivement, en y repensant, tout à l'heure, sa respiration était à peine sifflante, la limite de tolérance physique n'était pas encore atteinte, mais sa limite de tolérance psychologique a été franchie, et il a aimé ça. Elle ne peut pas faire confiance à la télépathie de son amant dans ce genre de situation.  
Elle se passe la main sur la nuque, puis sur la gorge et les épaules. Il aime vraiment mordre. Elle ne pourra pas porter de décolletés cet été, à moins de lui trouver un jouet à mâcher de la bonne taille et de la bonne résistance dans une boutique spécialisée. La douleur ne la dérange pas – il reste très raisonnable de ce côté-là, à moins que ça ne soit un effet de son esprit à elle, trop occupé par d'autres sensations au même instant – mais les marques, les marques ne peuvent pas être effacées, les marques peuvent être vues par tous, les marques peuvent lui valoir d'être jugée ou pire, les marques peuvent alerter les services de régulation des pokémons dangereux.

- On en rediscutera ? propose Kei. J'ai besoin de réfléchir à ce sujet.  
Il acquiesce de la tête, visiblement gêné et mal à l'aise. Il hésite à s'approcher, ne sachant s'il peut reprendre là où il en était ou s'il ferait mieux d'aller lui servir son petit-déjeuner, la queue entre les jambes. Il peut déjà entendre Père lui lancer des commentaires moqueurs sur le thème de « Tu dis que c'est toi le maître mais c'est elle qui commande. » Malgré tout, du point de vue de Kami, il est tout à fait légitime que Kei lui mette des limites. Après tout, il est, d'abord et avant tout, son amant, pas un criminel psychopathe forçant sa victime à faire tout ce qu'il veut malgré les protestations de celle-ci.  
Il frissonne, s'approchant timidement de Kei. Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien penser de ses fantasmes bizarres ? Et si elle s'en allait imaginer qu'il fait tout ça par folie, pas par amour ?  
Le fait-il seulement par amour ? Il commence à en douter et à avoir honte de lui-même.

- Et bien ? fait Kei. Tu étais pas en train de faire quelque chose ?  
Il soupire et se détourne.  
- Je vais aller te préparer le petit-déjeuner.  
- Et moi, je fais quoi ? piaule-t-elle d'un air frustré. Je me finis à la main ?  
Il tourne la tête si rapidement qu'il se fait mal au cou.  
- De... que... quoi ?  
- Tu ne vas quand même pas me laisser comme ça dans cet état-là ? geint-elle à nouveau.  
« Cet état-là », Kami ne s'imaginait pas le revoir avant longtemps, pensant avoir salement refroidi Kei avec son débordement de comportement. Il en ouvre de grands yeux plus surpris que ravis, et ses oreilles se redressent sur sa tête, pointées en avant.

Il se reprend vivement, son petit sourire dominateur au coin des lèvres.  
- Seulement si tu me supplies, répond-il.  
- S'il te plaîîîîîîîîîît...  
- Mieux que ça...  
Il s'approche de Kei à la façon d'un chat qui se pourlèche les babines à la vue d'une souris, queue horizontale et frémissante, oreilles alertes.  
La grasse matinée n'est pas aussi ratée qu'il l'imaginait.

* * *

Kei termine son chignon élaboré, et y glisse quelques fleurs artificielles achetées spécialement pour l'occasion. Le festival hivernal local est un événement important à ses yeux, elle ne peut pas se permettre d'y apparaître autrement que très bien habillée. Exprès pour l'occasion, elle sort un tsugesage, kimono peu formel. Elle l'a préparé patiemment, avec les moyens du bord, c'est-à-dire, du drap de laine rouge et des imprimés de nuages et de dragons verts. Elle a découpé nuages et dragons dans un autre tissu pour les coudre sur la moitié basse du kimono. Pour avoir bien chaud, elle porte en-dessous un autre kimono, découpé vite fait dans une couverture polaire blanche.  
Rabattant les pans devant elle, le gauche sur le droit comme le font toutes les personnes bien vivantes, elle saisit l'obi, bricolé dans le tissu aux dragons sur lequel elle a cousu des nuages, et le plaque devant elle. Puis :  
- Kami, tu veux bien m'aider pour le nœud ?

Le pokémon sourit doucement, à la fois amusé que Kei ne parvienne pas à nouer elle-même sa ceinture, et triste à l'idée de la laisser sortir seule.  
- Tu es bien certain de ne pas vouloir m'accompagner ? insiste l'humaine. C'est un festival, c'est l'occasion idéale pour sortir se détendre un peu !  
Il secoue la tête.  
- Non, répond-il. Ça serait donner à nos ennemis la chance de me repérer, de m'attaquer, ou de me suivre pour te trouver. Je ne peux pas sortir, pas tant qu'il fait jour, et encore moins si tu es accompagnée.  
- Quoi, tu n'as pas confiance en Berthe ? Tu penses qu'elle nous vendrait sans le vouloir ?

Kami détourne les yeux.  
- Je ne veux pas être méchant avec elle, mais oui, tu as parfaitement saisi l'idée. Elle ne le fera sans doute pas par malice, mais même si c'est une jeune fille intelligente dans son domaine, je trouve qu'elle manque parfois d'esprit pratique et de raisonnement social.  
- Sans compter, rajoute Kei avec un demi-sourire, qu'elle ne sait même pas quel danger nous courons si jamais elle parle.  
- Surtout, ne lui dis pas !  
Kei hausse un sourcil tout en enfilant un large manteau d'hiver, rouge avec une fausse fourrure blanche, dont la forme rappelle le tanzen, manteau d'hiver japonais.  
- Ce n'était pas mon intention, de toute façon. Bon, comment tu me trouves ?

Il la regarde de haut en bas, ses chaussettes épaisses en laine, superposées et intercalées de papier journal pour ne pas avoir froid son kimono si astucieusement bricolé son petit sac à main, assorti au reste de sa tenue ses cheveux noirs arrangés en chignon à l'aide de nombreuses pinces, et parsemés de fleurs artificielles son maquillage traditionnel. Elle est belle, d'une beauté japonaise à couper le souffle, d'une beauté de femme.  
- C'est pas trop dérangeant, que je n'ai pas pu me laquer les dents de noir ? s'inquiète-t-elle.  
Il sourit et lui caresse la tête, faisant attention à ne pas déranger la coiffure si longuement et patiemment élaborée.  
- Non, ne t'en fais pas, c'est pas grave. De toute façon, je ne pense pas que ça soit à la mode en Europe, même pour les occasions spéciales.

Pensive, elle acquiesce on frappe à la porte.  
- J'arrive !  
Kami s'installe dans un coin, sur une pile de coussins, l'air renfrogné, faisant de son mieux pour avoir l'air d'un pokémon normal. Planqué sous le lit, Père pouffe de rire : son fils n'est vraiment pas doué pour cet exercice.  
- Oh, Berthe, toi déjà c'est !  
- Et même un peu en retard, admet-elle. Maman ne foulait plus me laisser sortir.  
Du coin de l'œil, elles comparent leur tenue. Berthe a ressorti son costume traditionnel alsacien, sans prendre en compte la mode du moment qui réclame les cols en V, les jupes fendues et les nœuds dans le dos. La coiffe surtout, est impressionnante, vue de près, toute brodée de fils de métal et cousue de paillettes et sequins. Le grand ruban est rouge, ce qui intrigue Kei.

La Japonaise fait un signe d'au-revoir à Kami, les yeux pleins de regret et, ses autres pokémons en poche, ferme la porte derrière elle. En descendant les escaliers de la résidence, elle interroge Berthe.  
- Berthe, la forme et la couleur de la coiffe alsacienne je ne comprends pas.  
- C'est pourtant facile !  
- Comme les nœuds des obis et les formes des kimonos !  
Berthe prend un air vexé mais elle finit par expliquer :  
- Tes fleurs pour les cheunes filles. Tes rupans rouches pour les femmes à marier, et tes rupans noirs pour les femmes mariées ou pour la faluche étutiante.  
- Ahon... une fois expliqué, simple c'est !

En bas de l'immeuble attendent Yoannie, Danielle, Nicolas et Mado, tous en costume traditionnel de leur région – c'est-à-dire, Nicolas avec un costume noir, gilet rouge, chapeau noir et des dizaines de boutons dorés Danielle, avec encore plus de dentelles que d'habitude Mado, avec un costume similaire à celui de Berthe, si ce n'est le chapeau, de paille, et la jupe, rayée verticalement de rouge et de blanc Yoannie, avec un costume de toute évidence emprunté à Berthe et dans lequel elle nage. Kei ouvre de grands yeux :  
- Yoannie ? Pourquoi les vêtements de Berthe tu portes ?  
La Bretonne fait la moue puis grimace franchement.  
- J'aim' pas l'Bretagne, j'aim' pas m'costume, j'aim' pas l'cidre, j'aim' pas l'crêpes, j'aim' pas l'galettes ! Ç'pos' problème ?

La Japonaise ouvre des yeux ronds mais préfère ne rien dire. Ces Européens, décidément, sont bien bizarres. Elle préfère changer de sujet, tentant de comprendre dans quelle histoire exactement elle s'est embarquée.  
- À quelle fête ce festival correspond ? Quoi sa signification est ?  
- Festifal ? s'étonne Nicolas. Y'a un festifal ? Ch'ai loupé un épisote ? L'Oktoberfest c'est en octopre, c'est la fête te la bière, rien à foir afec Noël !  
- Alors, continue patiemment Kei tout en suivant ses camarades, quoi Noël est ?

Elle se serait attendue à tout, sauf au florilège de réponses dont elle est aussitôt couverte :  
- La fête de la Lumière !  
- La naissance te Chésus !  
- Leu Pèreu Noël !  
- L'une des nombreuses conspirations commerciales héritées de la Dernière Guerre !  
- Les cateaux !  
- La famille !

Elle les regarde tous tour à tour, un peu perdue, et en même temps amusée.  
- Alors, où nous allons ? interroge-t-elle.  
- Mais au Marché te Noël pien sûr ! répond Nicolas comme si c'était évident.  
- Combien de temps ça dure ? continue Kei.  
- Tout le mois de décembre, informe Danielle avec une moue méprisante et sa diction toujours aussi appliquée. Afin que les commerçants puissent s'en mettre plein les poches.  
- Des jeux il n'y a pas ? s'étonne Kei. Des porte-bonheurs, des objets rituels, de la nourriture, des poissons rouges, des ballons à pêcher, des plaques en terre à découper, des boîtes à faire tomber, des cibles à atteindre ? Des manèges ?

Les étudiants s'entre-regardent, un peu surpris.  
- Ça, explique Mado d'une voix hésitante, à Strasseubourg c'est la foireu Saint-Jean.  
- Mais alors, continue Kei, le Marché de Noël, un simple marché c'est ?  
- Pas du tout ! proteste Danielle. Le Marché de Noël est un exemple du consumérisme qui...  
Yoannie la fait taire en lui écrasant le pied.  
- L'Marché d'Noël, c't'un marché spécialisé d'les produits d'Noël.  
- C'est-à-dire ?  
- Déc'rations, artis'nat, produits sp'ciaux et s'sonniers.  
Kei acquiesce pensivement. Ce n'est peut-être pas aussi amusant qu'un festival au Japon, mais c'est tout de même très typique et très exotique.  
- Alors, quoi pour y aller nous attendons ?

* * *

- Foutaises, grogne l'homme en costume, un persian dans les jambes. Nous sommes en train de perdre notre temps et avec ce froid à ne pas mettre un lacmécygne dehors, je vais attraper la grippe.  
- Tais-toi un peu ! rétorque la vieille à moitié édentée en lui frappant les jambes de sa canne.  
- Aïe ! Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?  
- Il me prend que depuis quelques jours, nous sommes submergés par les fausses réponses à nos annonces.  
- Mewtwo est trop intelligent pour tomber dans ce genre de piège, c'est tout, grogne l'homme au persian.  
- Justement, s'il était si intelligent que ça, aurait-il paniqué ? Tenterait-il de brouiller les pistes ? Ne préfèrerait-il pas tout simplement déménager ?  
- Euh...

Un nouveau coup de canne dans les jambes fait glapir Giovanni son persian miaule et feule, sachant bien qu'il doit respecter la mère de son dresseur, mais sachant aussi qu'il est censé protéger son maître, et se retrouvant donc coincé entre deux ordres contradictoires.  
- Mewtwo a préféré brouiller les pistes, ce qui signifie qu'il a l'intention de rester à Strasbourg, vu ?  
- Vu, répond le parrain de la Team Rocket en se massant les tibias.  
- Quelque chose l'empêche donc de quitter la ville, vu ?  
- Vu.  
- Donc, il est encore en ville, vu ?  
- Vu, vu ! Je ne suis pas un imbécile !  
- Ben parfois je me demande !

La vieille regarde de droite et de gauche, balayant la foule du regard. Puis elle tire sur le revers de son manteau et l'approche de ses lèvres, en bidouillant quelque chose dans sa poche.  
- Ici Madame Boss Team Aigle, du nouveau ?  
- Toujours rien, fait une petite voix grésillante venue de l'ourlet de son bonnet.  
- Team Faucon, du nouveau ?  
- R à S, Madame.  
- Team Alouette ?  
- Pareil.  
- Team...  
- Attendez attendez !

Madame Boss fait signe à son fils de se rapprocher d'elle, et plaque le haut-parleur miniature encore plus fort contre son oreille.  
- Ici Team Mésange ! Femme asiatique en approche !  
- Où ça ?  
- Elle vient dans votre direction ! Elle discute avec quelques autres personnes, ils l'appellent « Mademoiselle Miura » !  
- Reçu.  
Un sourire de triomphe se dessine sur son visage alors qu'elle annonce :  
- À toutes les équipes, direction, le Marché de Noël de la Place de la Cathédrale ! Je répète : à toutes les équipes...

* * *

Frissonnant de la tête aux pieds, Matsumoto Ichigo flâne le long du plus ancien édifice de toute la ville : la cathédrale. Le miaouss parlant, sur son épaule, bien enroulé dans des vêtements de laine, babille à propos de l'architecture, des particularités de la flèche en verre blanc et fer forgé, des différents artistes qui ont participé à la verrière multicolore et à la signification de ce qui y est représenté.  
- Miaouss, tu ne veux pas te taire, un peu ? grommelle le sbire Rocket.  
- Si ça t'intéresse pas, faut le dire ! réplique le félin porte-bonheur.  
- Non seulement ça ne m'intéresse pas mais en plus, ça me casse les oreilles.  
- Oh là là... bougonne le matou. Tu t'intéresses vraiment à rien. Même pas à ton boulot, tiens ! Le strict minimum, et basta ! Et le reste du temps, tu fais quoi ? Hein ?

Ichigo ne répond pas il est en train de suivre des yeux la plus superbe des créatures qu'il ait jamais vue.  
Elle est Japonaise – il est capable de renifler le sang de son pays à deux cent mètres – et elle est toute vêtue de velours rouge et de fausse fourrure blanche.  
- Miaouss... as-tu déjà vu beauté pareille ?  
- Et voilà, ça recommence. À part le cul, y'a des choses qui t'intéressent dans la vie ?  
- Elle ressemble à ma Yumi...  
- Mais atterris un peu, bon sang !

Le chat donne un violent coup de patte sur le crâne du Japonais.  
- C'est pas le moment de penser avec tes bourses ! Enfin si, mais celles où on met de l'argent dedans !  
- J'ai bien le droit de me rincer l'œil, non ? grommelle Ichigo en se massant le crâne.  
- Pas quand nous sommes censés être en mission pour rassembler des fonds pour le... Boss ?  
Miaouss plante ses griffes dans la peau de son partenaire, malgré les épaisseurs de vêtements.  
- Quoi, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? proteste l'intéressé.  
- Boss à six heures ! _Et Madame Boss avec lui ! _

Ichigo tourne la tête brusquement. Comment une telle coïncidence est-elle possible ?  
D'un air décidé, il plonge dans la foule, sur les traces de ses chefs, malgré les protestations du chat. Après tout, les saluer, n'est-ce pas là la moindre des politesses ?

* * *

Kei ouvre de grands yeux pleins de petites étoiles qui brillent, en passant d'un stand à l'autre. Elle a un peu d'argent sur elle, et devant tant de merveilles, elle ne sait pas du tout comment le dépenser. Les guirlandes et décors à accrocher à l'arbre de Noël, elle ne s'y attarde pas elle préfèrerait quelque chose de plus typique, de plus local. Comme ces petites statuettes de terre cuite, peintes à la main, et représentant toutes sortes de personnages, bergers, moutons, rois, artisans, et un couple avec un bébé.  
Mado fixe Kei du coin de l'œil et lui donne un léger coup de coude :  
- Ça vient de chez moieu, ça ! Ça s'appelleu des santongs. Touteu la régiong au sudeu de Paris en fabriqueu.  
Kei se retourne, toute ouïe, alors que Mado lui explique la tradition de recréer les scènes de la mythologie sacrée de Noël à l'aide de personnages posés sous le sapin, faits à la main, dont une quinzaine qui sont toujours les mêmes et les autres qui varient d'un artisan santonnier à un autre.

Au bout de l'allée, poussé par la foule, se trouve un homme qui semble la regarder avec insistance. Kei hausse les épaules et chasse l'idée de son esprit. Après tout, ce n'est pas courant, à Strasbourg, même en temps de grande mode façon kimono, de voir une Japonaise haute comme trois pommes déambuler, revêtue de vêtements hivernaux traditionnels aux couleurs d'une fête locale européenne.  
En tournant la tête, elle croit apercevoir un Japonais teint en blond, un miaouss sur l'épaule, et dont le visage ressemble étrangement à celui de son ex-mari. L'impression est vague et furtive, et s'efface aussitôt qu'un passant entre dans son champ de vision. Dans doute, son esprit lui a joué un tour.

* * *

- La voilà, elle est dans l'allée des santonniers !  
- Team Étourneau en approche, à votre signal.  
- Elle est accompagnée, il faudra ruser pour se saisir d'elle seule.  
- Étourneau en en position, j'attends votre signal.  
- Il y a un espace sur le côté du stand de vin chaud, on va la coincer là ! Étourneau, sur ses talons !  
- Entendu ! Je la prends en filature, j'attends vos ordres.  
- Plus que cinq mètres... quatre... trois... Ah !?

Madame Boss fait un bond alors qu'une main pesante tombe sur son épaule. Son fils porte la main à sa ceinture et dégaine une pokéball, prêt à riposter.  
Devant eux se tient un homme d'origine asiatique, aux cheveux décolorés, un miaouss bizarrement assis dans une position humaine sur son épaule.  
- Agent Matsumoto Ichigo, à votre service. Madame Boss et Boss Giovanni, je présume ?  
Les deux intéressés s'entre-regardent, et la vieille porte la main à son micro pour souffler :  
- Madame Boss au service de renseignements. Matsumoto Ichigo, vous connaissez ?  
- J'ai été intronisé le vingt-deux novembre, et chargé d'une mission de prime importance.

Le grand homme basané et la petite vieille rabougrie échangent un rapide regard, puis ils interrogent :  
- Quel genre de mission ?  
Le blond jette un œil par-dessus son épaule avant de répondre à mi-voix :  
- Écoulement des stocks japonais.  
La vieille hoche doucement la tête.  
- C'est bien, c'est confirmé par le service des renseignements. Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais ici ? Tu tiens un stand ?

Un instant il a l'air penaud, puis il se reprend rapidement.  
- Je viens observer la clientèle de près, afin de faire des études marketing.  
- Parfaitement ! approuve Miaouss, remis de ses émotions. Nous faisons des études de marketing ! Nous sommes en plein travail !  
- J'ai plutôt l'habitude de te voir paresser, rétorque Giovanni en plissant les yeux.  
Sa mère l'interrompt d'un geste.  
- C'est très remarquable, siffle-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse, de participer aussi activement au développement de notre organisation. Mais, vois-tu, nous sommes actuellement en mission.  
- Quelle mission ? s'étonne l'ancien flic.

La vieille jette un œil par-dessus son épaule dans son oreille, des voix grésillent, demandant le signal pour pouvoir passer à l'attaque. Étouffant un juron, Madame Boss finit par le leur donner, leur intimant de le faire en toute discrétion. Elle revient à Ichigo.  
- Mon petit, quelles sont tes compétences, rappelle-moi ?  
- Et bien...  
Il regarde ses pieds quelques instants alors que sur son épaule, le Miaouss tremble de terreur en coulant des regards intimidés à Giovanni. Puis :  
- J'ai fait partie des forces de police japonaises.

La vieille s'étrangle son fils prend un air menaçant, mais la veille s'est précipitée sur son micro pour enguirlander le service des renseignements, trop incompétent puisqu'il ne lui a même pas signalé une information de cette envergure. Puis, tout sucre tout miel, elle prend le sbire par le bras, faisant signe à Giovanni de la suivre dans la foule, en direction du stand de vin chaud derrière lequel la fameuse Kei doit, à l'heure qu'il est, être coincée.  
- Et donc, je parie que dans la police, vous avez appris des tas de techniques ?  
- C'est surtout de la rigueur, Madame, et de l'entraînement physique. Il n'y a pas vraiment de secret. Il faut chercher les informations, partout où elles se trouvent, et avoir bonne mémoire, pour ne pas oublier les petits détails qu'il est intéressant de recouper.  
- Fascinant, fascinant...

Ils passent le stand de santons les étudiants qui accompagnaient Miura Kei les croisent, en échangeant des paroles affolées. Ils ne retrouvent plus la Japonaise.  
Tout se déroule selon le plan.  
- Et donc, à part des méthodes d'enquête et de combat... ? interroge Madame Boss.  
- Des choses basiques, filature, génétique humaine, méthodes d'identification, gestion de bases de données...  
- Filature, dis-tu ? Méthodes d'identification ? Parle-m'en plus...  
- Techniques de filature, pour suivre discrètement une personne, prendre des photographies, ou simplement ne pas la perdre dans la foule. Des techniques d'observation.  
- Par exemple ?  
- Par exemple, se repérer aux reflets dans les vitres ou aux ombres sur le sol, quand une vision directe n'est pas possible.

La vieille continue de hocher la tête son fils l'interroge du regard dans vraiment comprendre.  
- Tu dis être versé dans l'art d'identifier des gens. Peux-tu aussi identifier des pokémons ?  
- Bien entendu ! Les deux techniques sont très différentes l'une de l'autre, mais dans l'ensemble, le principe est le même : comparer les traces recueillies sur place avec des enregistrements et échantillons pris sur des individus suspects.  
- Hum, c'est tout à fait fascinant, répond la vieille. Mais, pourrais-tu parvenir à retrouver, disons, la trace d'un pokémon ?  
- Avec l'enregistrement approprié, oui, c'est possible. Tous les pokémons émettent un champ d'énergie sur la fréquence qui leur est propre. La portée des radars n'est pas très grande et varie avec la puissance du pokémon, le nombre et la nature des obstacles qui séparent le radar du pokémon, mais c'est possible.

La vieille dame jubile en se frottant les mains.  
- Parfait, parfait. J'ai du travail pour toi. Nous avons mis la main sur une femme qui a emporté avec elle un pokémon de grande valeur que nous souhaitons retrouver. Pourrais-tu nous prêter main-forte ?  
- Bien évidemment ! répond le blond.  
Sur son épaule, le miaouss gémit à l'idée de devoir abandonner le business lucratif du trafic de pokémons. Son partenaire le fait taire d'une pichenette.  
- De quel pokémon s'agit-il ? interroge le sbire.  
- Tu le sauras le moment venu. En attendant, que te faut-il pour relever son empreinte sur sa dresseuse ?

Il réfléchit quelques instants.  
- Les détecteurs nécessaires sont en général réservés à la police scientifique. S'en procurer un ne sera pas une mince affaire.  
- Et, s'enquiert la vieille, durant combien de temps peut-on encore relever l'empreinte d'un pokémon ?  
- Tout dépend de sa puissance. Il existe une loi de décroissance exponentielle qui est utilisée pour calculer, d'après deux mesures effectuées sur la même empreinte à deux moments différents, la puissance du pokémon duquel le relevé provient.  
- Hum, pertinent, pertinent, murmure Madame Boss.

Un sourire de triomphe sur les lèvres, elle se glisse dans l'espace laissé vacant entre le stand de vin chaud et son voisin.  
- Et voici venue l'heure de vérité !  
À part Étourneau, il n'y a personne.

- Que s'est-il passé ? tonnent Madame Boss et Giovanni d'une seule et même voix.  
- Disparue, répond Étourneau.  
D'autres sbires commencent à se rassembler dans l'allée.  
- Envolée, continue-t-il. Pfiout ! Juste devant mon nez.  
- Elle ne peut pas s'être volatilisée ! rétorque la vieille. Es-tu bien certain d'avoir fouillé partout ?  
- Mais puisque je vous dis qu'elle a disparu sous mon nez !

Un rictus se dessine sur la bouche aux dents en créneaux.  
- On reprend, depuis le début. Tu arrives à la coincer ici. Et après ?  
- En fait, elle s'est glissée elle-même dans cet espace, tirée par le col par une sorte de chat rose volant. Je me suis engagé sur ses pas, et sous mon nez, chat et fille ont disparu dans un éclair blanc.  
- Téléport, grogne la vieille. J'aurais dû m'en douter.  
Puis, une demi-seconde plus tard :  
- Un chat rose qui vole, dis-tu ?

Le sbire acquiesce elle sort fébrilement de son manteau un appareil en forme de cœur humain, un genre de boîte à musique électronique dont elle recharge la batterie en tournant une manivelle. Une série de miaulements se fait entendre.  
- Voilà ! s'exclame Étourneau. C'était exactement ça !  
La vieille se rembrunit.  
- Mew... tu ne perds rien pour attendre, mon gaillard... Tu as laissé ton empreinte ici, nous allons pouvoir bien nous amuser.

* * *

Le battement métallique et hypnotisant résonne dans l'asylum. Loredana frissonne sous sa maigre couverture. Son regard est féroce et décidé.  
La porte s'ouvre, faisant place aux pseudo-médecins, le visage gris, les vêtements blancs.  
- Alors, mademoiselle, comment allons-nous aujourd'hui ?  
Elle lève un regard qui se veut vide et répond, hésitante :  
- Je... je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait un mauvais rêve.

Le médecin hausse un sourcil et gribouille des choses dans son carnet.  
- Quel genre de mauvais rêve ?  
- Je... je ne sais pas. Comme si... comme si je ne me souvenais plus de rien.  
Puis, en levant des yeux qui se veulent suppliants :  
- Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? Pourquoi j'ai de plus en plus de mal à me souvenir ?  
Le médecin lui prend la main et l'aide à se relever.  
- Nous allons vous examiner.

Les couloirs gris, le sol froid, la salle grise et la lumière qui aveugle. Tout n'est que répétition et façade. Loredana en est sûre et certaine. Cet endroit n'est pas un véritable asylum.  
- Mettez-vous à l'aise. Détendez-vous.  
Comment le pourrait-elle ? Elle s'apprête à jouer le rôle d'une femme qu'on a persuadé qu'elle est folle et qui est en voie de pseudo-rémission, c'est-à-dire, qui est désespérément persuadée qu'elle est folle.  
- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que vous avez rêvé ? continue le faux médecin.  
Elle déglutit lentement et pèse ses mots.  
- Je ne sais plus, tout est mélangé dans ma tête.

Elle lève un regard humide vers l'homme en blouse :  
- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? De quoi suis-je malade ? S'il vous plaît, Docteur, dites-le moi !  
Il ne répond rien mais écrit des choses dans son carnet.  
- Bien, répond-il, je pense que vous êtes sur la bonne voie, mais néanmoins, le fait que vous ayez des doutes sur votre état montre qu'il est encore instable. Nous allons devoir vous garder encore un peu mais ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va s'arranger.

Il la prend par le bras et la pilote le long de la coursive métallique, jusqu'à la chaise électrique ,et l'y assoit.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Avec la bonne rééducation comportementale, vous serez bientôt dehors, mademoiselle.  
Elle agrippe les accoudoirs. Elle déteste cette machine, qui lui crispe tous les muscles du corps et lui vide la tête.  
Elle doit résister. Se souvenir qu'elle est vraiment flic, se souvenir qu'elle a vraiment enquêté, se souvenir qu'elle est la seule à détenir la vérité.  
Se souvenir de sous quelle lame de son parquet se trouvent les copies de ses dossiers.

* * *

Un peu ébahie, Kei regarde autour d'elle. Elle a soudain très chaud, et elle ne comprend pas. L'instant d'avant, elle était dehors, les deux pieds dans la neige, dans le froid de décembre, et la voilà à présent dans sa chambre, un billet à la main, encore dans son geste de demander un verre de vin chaud, mais en lieu du vendeur, c'est Kami qui se trouve en face d'elle.  
- Euh... il s'est passé quoi ?

Mew, l'air furieux, et Kami, paniqué, ne lui répondent pas toute suite, vérifiant d'abord qu'elle est bien entière et sans blessure.  
- Mais que s'est-il passé, à la fin ?  
Kami la prend par les épaules et la serre dans ses bras puis il s'explique :  
- J'ai senti autour de toi de nombreuses présences hostiles, dont celle, honnie, de mon ennemi. Aussitôt j'ai envoyé Père se téléporter à tes côtés pour te mettre à l'abri le plus rapidement possible.  
Sous le choc de la révélation, Kei tremble des pieds à la tête et se laisse glisser à genoux aux pieds de Kami.  
- Comment... qu'allons-nous faire ?

* * *

_Fin du chapitre_

* * *

Chapitre inspiré de la chanson Corps étrangers de Autour de Lucie.


	11. le prisonnier courtois

_28 décembre 514_

* * *

Le soleil se lève doucement sur l'archipel nippon. Cela fait des semaines, cela fait des mois, que le bracelet est à sa cheville. Elle ne se souvient plus vraiment pourquoi. Pas parce que le temps a effacé les souvenirs de sa mémoire, non c'est plutôt par refus de ressentir à nouveau l'horrible, l'effroyable frustration. Plus qu'un oubli, c'est une occultation. C'est encore pire.  
Lorsqu'on demande à la fausse blonde potelée aux cheveux soigneusement frisés au fer où est passé son galant, le bel Ichigo, elle ouvre la bouche comme un poisson et fait des yeux de merlan frit. Le nom ne lui dit plus rien, parce qu'elle refuse de se souvenir.  
Lorsqu'on lui demande si elle a toujours eu Spectrum avec elle, la Japonaise fronce les sourcils, fait le « euh » des personnes qui commencent une phrase, puis est coupée dans son élan. Elle refuse de se souvenir du caninos de service, et de ses autres Pokémon.

A-t-elle une meilleure amie, une amie d'enfance ? Silence radio.  
Par quels autres métiers est-elle passée avant de travailler dans la supérette ? Un ange passe.  
Est-elle daltonienne pour ne pas voir la couleur bleue ? Pire, elle n'en a jamais entendu parler.  
Pourquoi fait-elle des détours pour éviter tous les commissariats de la ville ? Elle ne comprend pas la question.  
Pourquoi ne sort-elle jamais pour se promener à la campagne ? C'est comme si seule la ville existait pour elle.

Ses collèges discutent entre eux dès qu'elle a le dos tourné. Elle a beau être sympathique, avec ses joues rebondies, ses petites manies et ses bons conseils, elle n'en est pas moins totalement effrayante. Le gérant pense même qu'elle a une de ces maladies du cerveau, dont son beau-frère médecin lui a parlé mais dont il a oublié le nom, qui fait que pour la personne malade, certaines choses n'existent pas. Il affirme que c'est vrai, que c'est possible, que son frère a des patients pour qui tout ce qui est à droite ou à gauche d'eux est totalement inexistant, mais ça fait rigoler la poissonnière. Sato Iria ignore des zones qu'on peut localiser sur une carte, pas des côtés d'elle-même. Le gérant lui rétorque qu'elle n'a pas un beau-frère médecin, et qu'elle attende, pour voir, qu'il revienne avec le nom de la maladie !

La dénommée Sato Iria reste sourde à tout ce qui se dit autour d'elle, et aveugle à tout ce qu'elle a occulté. Son amie Takahashi Yumi, le beau Matsumoto Ichigo, son caninos de service, son uniforme de policière.  
Malheureusement, l'ignorance ne protège pas du temps qui passe ni des injonctions du tribunal.

* * *

Dans l'arrière-salle sordide d'un bar miteux, dans un quartier mal famé en périphérie de la ville de Mito, des hommes tatoués se rassemblent sous la houlette de leur lieutenant. Crânes rasés, sabres dans le dos, chaînes à la ceinture, casques de motos empilés dans un coin, n'importe qui au premier coup d'œil peut les identifier comme étant des yakuzas, des membres de la mafia japonaise.  
Sur la table, entre les verres de saké, sont étalés des papiers, photocopies réalisées à la hâte de dossiers marqués « confidentiels », impressions de données cryptées à moitié décodées, fragments épars à partir desquels ils ont décidé de monter leur coup.  
Le chef, encadré par deux jolies filles sculptées par le bistouri d'un chirurgien et dont l'âge doit sans doute frôler les cinquante années chacune, mâchonne son mégot de cigarette tout en roulant un billet de banque pour former un genre de paille.  
- Qui en premier ?

Aucun de ses hommes n'ose réclamer l'un des rails de coke alignés sur la nappe cirée avec une précision d'horloger suisse. Il hausse les épaules et en entame un, puis il se redresse en s'essuyant le nez.  
- Les gars, j'aimerais vérifier que vous êtes tous bien au point.  
Ils grognent un peu, juste pour la forme, alors que le lieutenant ouvre un dossier tiré de dessous la pile de papiers. Il en sort une grande feuille en format A2, maintes fois pliée et dépliée, et toute gribouillée de mots, de chiffres et de flèches.  
- Qui attaque par où, déjà ? interroge le chef pour vérifier que tout le monde connaît bien son rôle.

Les jumeaux, Tsunemichi et Tsunemitsu, échangent un regard en coin avant d'annoncer :  
- Nous, chef, on passe par l'entrée des visiteurs. On se mêle à la foule et on se charge de faire passer les pokémons à l'intérieur.  
- Et vos sabres ?  
- Pas de sabres, pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Et de toute façon, les armes sont interdites dans l'enceinte du bâtiment.  
Le lieutenant acquiesce puis continue son interrogation.  
- Et pour faire passer les pokémons à l'intérieur, comment faites-vous ?

Ils sourient d'un air narquois.  
- Comme nous sommes fouillés à l'entrée et que tous nos sacs passent au scanner, nous les transporteront dans les semelles de nos chaussures, dans des noigrumes, pour qu'ils ne soient pas repérés par le détecteur de métal.  
- Et pour armer vos camarades ?  
Tsunemitsu fixe son frère Tsunemichi durant quelques secondes, puis il se rembrunit et grogne qu'ils ne savent pas comment faire passer des pokémons supplémentaires à-travers le barrage de fouille à l'entrée.  
- Vous êtes jumeaux ! rétorque leur chef. Jouez là-dessus !  
- Je... je ne comprends pas...  
- Ne me dites pas que je dois faire tout le travail à votre place ?

Le chef grogne et termine son rail de coke.  
- Utilisez votre ressemblance, bon sang ! Que l'un passe la fouille puis qu'il change de place avec l'autre pour que l'autre passe le matériel ! Je sais pas, moi, utilisez votre cerveau ! Ça fait combien de temps que nous planchons sur cette affaire ?  
- Quinze jours, chef, répond un certain Yoshimitsu.  
- Quinze jours, c'est largement assez ! rétorque le chef.  
Il frappe violemment la table puis, tout contrit, se met à rassembler à nouveau la poudre blanche en geignant.

Les jumeaux ont un air blasé. L'un murmure à l'autre quelques mots, auxquels un acquiescement répond.  
- On a notre plan, chef.  
- Mais vous ne voyez pas que je suis occupé ? chouine le camé, à genoux devant la table, tentant vainement d'attraper la partie de la poudre qui flotte dans l'air.  
Un autre des hommes, Shinzaburo, celui qui, dit-on, prendra la place du lieutenant quand la drogue l'aura achevé, tire à lui le plan du bâtiment.  
- Moi, je pourrai passer par là, si nous avons reçu le matos. Et vous deux, continue-t-il en désignant Yoshimitsu et Tsunechika, vous passerez par là et par là.

Ses complices contemplent longuement les différentes issues qui apparaissent sur le document, pour bien mémoriser les lieux. Ils doivent se rappeler de la manière d'ouvrir chaque porte, de chaque section auxquelles leurs fausses identités et leurs faux badges donneront accès, et du nom des gardes que tout le monde, dans le bâtiment, connaît.  
- Au fait, interroge Shinzaburo, les badges sont-ils bien arrivés ? Ça serait vraiment le comble, si on devait tous passer par l'entrée du public, comme les jumeaux.  
Le chef émerge de dessous la table et reprend un visage un peu plus humain.  
- Dans la boîte à chaussures avec un couvercle vert, là-bas, dit-il en pointant une pile de cartons du doigt.  
Il se remet à aspirer avec son nez toute la poussière blanche qu'il peut, pour ne pas la perdre.

Tsunechika, la brute de la bande, plonge les bras jusqu'aux épaules dans la pile de cartons plus ou moins vides et les renverse tous, jusqu'à trouver la boîte à chaussures avec un couvercle vert. Satisfait, il retourne auprès de ses compagnons, et leur distribue leurs fausses cartes de dresseur et leurs faux badges.  
- Attendez une minute, murmure Yoshimitsu. D'après ce que je vois là (il désigne ses faux papiers) je peux tout à fait entrer dans le bâtiment avec un attaché-case, n'est-ce pas ?

Ses camarades fouillent les papiers épars sur la table et retrouvent la copie du règlement intérieur de l'établissement.  
- C'est exact, remarque Tsunemitsu. Tu peux donc transporter tous nos pokémons.  
- Quoi, je pensais que vous en cacheriez dans vos chaussures ? grogne Tsunechika.  
- Trop risqué, répond Tsunemichi à son tour. On ne sait pas jusqu'à quel point leurs scanners sont performants. Nous pourrions tout à fait passer à côté d'informations vitales sans le savoir.  
- C'est tout à fait pertinent, affirme Yoshimitsu. Qui sait quels détecteurs ils utilisent ? Certains peuvent sentir la présence d'un pokémon enfermé dans une noigrume.  
- Mais nous ne pouvons pas les laisser entrer désarmés ! plaide le tas de muscles.

Les cinq truands se mettent rapidement d'accord : les jumeaux prendront avec eux le strict minimum en matière d'armement, et Yoshimitsu fera parvenir le reste du matos à ses camarades en le transportant dans sa mallette.  
Le chef se redresse et reprend sa place. Son billet toujours roulé entre deux doigts, il tire à lui le plan général.  
- Vous serez bien sur place à l'heure convenue ?  
- Oui chef.  
- Pas de retard ?  
- Non chef.  
- Vous savez à quelle heure nous devons commencer à agir une fois sur place ?  
- Oui chef.  
- Vous vous souvenez du visage de la cible ?  
- Oui chef.  
- Montres synchronisées ?  
- Oui chef.

Le lieutenant se mordille la lèvre. L'opération qu'il s'apprête à mener, avec ses cinq hommes, n'est pas habituelle aux yakuzas. Il ne sait même pas s'il aura l'approbation de son propre supérieur hiérarchique. Il n'a pas demandé l'autorisation, pour commencer, ce qui n'arrange pas son affaire. Mais l'objectif qu'il vise, à l'assaut duquel il va monter à l'aide de seulement cinq hommes, en profitant de la clause qui stipule que les personnes entrant dans le bâtiment en question doivent laisser leurs pokémons à l'entrée, est trop important. Il ne peut pas se permettre de laisser échouer l'opération pour une raison aussi stupide que de ne pas avoir l'autorisation, ou pire, d'avoir l'interdiction, de son supérieur.  
- Préparez-vous et mettez-vous en route.

* * *

Sato Iria ne se souvient plus vraiment pourquoi elle a demandé un jour de congé spécialement ce jour-là. Une heure est aussi notée sur le calendrier, mais elle ne voit pas, elle refuse de voir, ce qui est inscrit à côté. Elle ne veut pas.  
Sur la table de la cuisine, en-dessous du calendrier punaisé au mur, se trouve une enveloppe assortie du cachet du gouvernement nippon, le dessin stylisé d'une pokéball, dessus rouge, dessous non-coloré, entouré des rayons solaires de l'antique drapeau impérial, « dans le même nombre que les plis de l'anus » disait un homme dont le nom lui a échappé. L'enveloppe a été décachetée et son contenu a été lu une seule fois. La nouvelle ainsi annoncée a frappé Iria de plein fouet, et l'a plongée dans un état catatonique durant quelques heures, le temps de digérer la nouvelle. Puis elle s'est rendue à l'évidence : il fallait absolument traverser cette épreuve pour pouvoir être, enfin, débarrassée de ce cauchemar.

La blonde ferme les yeux, souhaitant ne jamais arriver à l'heure fatidique, mais rêvant pourtant au moment où tout cela sera terminé. Son spectrum ne parvient pas à lui remonter le moral malgré ses grimaces, malgré ses cabrioles, malgré tous ses efforts. Le pokémon finit par abandonner la partie et par aller bouder dans un coin.  
Enfin, elle ne peut plus repousser l'échéance sous peine d'être en retard. Elle déteste à l'avance tout ce qui va pouvoir se passer là où elle doit aller, mais elle sait aussi qu'elle risque gros si elle ne répond pas à la convocation.  
Pour faire bonne impression, elle sort son costume-tailleur, et constate avec effarement qu'elle ne rentre plus dedans. Pleurant de rage et de frustration, elle se rabat sur un ample pull blanc pas trop moche et sur un gros pantalon gris en véritable laine de mouton.

Le trajet jusqu'au tribunal est long, terriblement long, car elle prend le temps de contourner le magasin, les maisons de ses collègues, les postes de police. Le détour est ridicule, mais cela importe peu.  
Ensuite, c'est la queue, la fouille, le dépôt de Spectrum comme de la quasi-totalité des objets qu'elle porte. Elle frissonne des pieds à la tête à l'idée de se retrouver seule face au juge, seule face à la foule, mais elle doit se présenter à la date et à l'heure décidées pour elle afin de prouver sa bonne volonté et de valider la période de condamnation déjà écoulée.  
Sato Iria ferme les yeux tout en laissant les responsables de la sécurité la fouiller. Elle a beau occulter tout ce qui s'est passé, faire de son mieux pour ne pas se souvenir qu'elle a un jour été policière, qu'elle a un jour vu sa meilleure amie disparaître parce qu'elle avais mis son nez dans une affaire dangereuse, qu'elle a un soir été attaquée pour récupérer le dossier, qu'elle a ensuite été faussement accusée pour pouvoir l'écarter de l'affaire et l'empêcher d'achever l'enquête... Elle a beau faire de son mieux pour ne pas sa souvenir, les faits sont là, elle ne pourra pas les faire disparaître de la vue des gens.

- Vous pouvez y aller.  
Alors elle y va, lettre de convocation en main, et fait la queue, encore une fois, dans une autre file, ailleurs.  
Elle est dépassée par un avocat portant un énorme attaché-case il pousse la porte qui mène à la salle où les criminels et délinquants défilent lors de leur mise à l'épreuve, la salle où Sato Iria va devoir s'installer avec des personnes peu recommandables en attendant que vienne son tour. Peut-être, espère-t-elle, peut-être que cette fois-ci, elle aura l'autorisation de quitter la ville, peut-être qu'ils lui laisseront passer les fêtes de fin d'année chez ses parents ?  
Elle se penche pour frotter énergiquement la peau tout autour du bracelet. Elle a hâte d'être débarrassée de ce machin. Après, elle partira à l'étranger, ou ira s'installer dans les îles, loin, loin, loin.

* * *

Yoshimitsu croise une femme trop grosse, presque obèse, alors qu'il se dirige vers la salle dans laquelle il va jouer à l'avocat. Il fronce les sourcils. De tous les criminels et délinquants qui vont être passés en revue aujourd'hui, un seul pose problème dans le plan : une certaine Sato Iria, ancienne flic d'après les dossiers qu'il a pu récupérer, et classée comme « dangereuse » dans les dossiers confidentiels des services secrets du pays. Et le signalement de cette Sato Iria correspond à la femme obèse qu'il vient de croiser. Mêmes traits du visage, même hauteur, mêmes cicatrices sur les joues, visibles sous le maquillage.  
Il grimace un sourire. Comment une boule de graisse à l'air dépressif pourrait-elle être dangereuse à ce point-là ? À moins qu'elle n'ait pas toujours été une boule de graisse dépressive ? Pour être classée aussi dangereuse qu'elle l'est, elle doit avoir quelque chose de plus, quelque chose qui s'est mis en veille mais qui n'attend qu'une étincelle pour s'enflammer à nouveau.  
Oui, quand on y pense, ce n'est pas si mauvais, de savoir cette ancienne flic à portée de la main.

* * *

Tsunechika et Shinzaburo font leur entrée dans la salle, déguisés en membres des forces de l'ordre. Ils ont à la ceinture des pokéballs qui ne contiennent pas, malgré leur apparence, les caninos et autres arcanins règlementaires dans les forces de l'ordre japonaises. Ils échangent un regard rapide, le premier large et baraqué, le second leste et souple, puis ils se positionnent aux endroits prévus.

Le juge, lorsqu'il entre dans la salle, ne semble surpris ni par le nouvel avocat, ni par les deux nouveaux gardes. Les choses changent tellement vite, il n'a pas le temps de s'interroger à ce sujet. Il se contente de s'installer, vérifier que tout le monde est là, avocat, greffier, gardes, puis il frappe de son marteau sur la table et fait entrer la foule.  
Il ne remarque pas, dans l'assemblée, les deux jumeaux qui échangent des regards complices avec l'avocat et les deux gardes. Il se contente de demander le silence, de faire retomber les discussions, et de faire avancer les criminels et délinquants dont l'examen des cas est à l'ordre du jour. Il y a là un trafiquant de drogue soupçonné de faire partie des yakuzas, une ancienne flic qui a trahi son devoir, une prostituée qui a vendu ses enfants à des couples stériles, un ado condamné à des travaux d'intérêt général pour avoir fracassé des devantures de magasin, et quatre autres personnes convoquées pour payer des amendes diverses comme non-port du casque à moto et autres infractions répétées au code de la route.

- La séance est ouverte, annonce le juge sans lever le nez de ses papiers.

* * *

Sato Iria est coincée entre un dealer de drogue et une mauvaise mère, et elle n'est pas à l'aise du tout. Il y a dans l'air comme quelque chose de suspendu, comme une attente, et malgré tous ses efforts pour supprimer ce que son instinct d'ancienne flic lui dit, elle ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être mal à l'aise.  
L'avocat, pour commencer, semble suspect. Son attaché-case est plus épais que d'habitude, de l'épaisseur nécessaire au transport de pokéballs ou de noigrumes. En le regardant bien, elle peut voir, sur son cou, derrière le col de chemise à l'européenne et la cravate, un morceau de tatouage. Au Japon, de tels tatouages sont l'apanage et la fierté de la mafia locale.

Quelque chose commence à se réveiller dans l'esprit d'Iria, quelque chose de profondément enfoui et qu'elle a tenté d'oublier pendant des semaines, pendant des mois.  
L'homme assis à sa gauche est un dealer de drogue, et sur ses bras nus et sur son cou, elle peut voir des tatouages, des tatouages de yakuza.  
Son instinct d'ancienne flic achève de se réveiller. Vivement, la grosse femme parcourt la salle de rapides et perçants coups d'œil. Son regard va de l'avocat, évidemment faux, aux gardes de la salle, trop nerveux à son goût. Ils portent également trop de pokéballs à leur ceinture, et quelque chose dans leur maintien, dans les tatouages qu'on voit dans leur cou, lui souffle qu'eux aussi sont des imposteurs.

Qu'est-ce que des yakuzas viennent faire ici ? De toute évidence le pseudo-avocat transporte les pokémons. Mais pourquoi ? Ceux des faux gardes devraient suffire ! À moins qu'ils n'aient des complices dispersés dans la foule ? Ça expliquerait pourquoi l'avocat doit transporter les pokéballs de tout le monde : ainsi ses complices peuvent passer la fouille sans encombre.  
Elle fronce les sourcils tout en se demandant ce que veulent les yakuzas. Elle doute qu'ils soient venus pour soutenir leur complice dealer de drogue durant cette épreuve. Ils n'ont pas non plus pour but de le tuer, sinon, ils auraient fait ça beaucoup plus discrètement, et sans témoins. Ils n'ont pas de marchandise ni de message à lui passer, ou ils se seraient contentés de soudoyer des gardiens de la prison. Non, ils sont venus à plusieurs et armés, parce que ce qu'ils ont à faire, ils ne peuvent le faire qu'ici, au tribunal.

L'ex-policière pâlit. Elle croit avoir comprit et elle en est terrorisée.  
L'avocat se lève, et s'éclaircit la voix. Il appelle le dealer de drogue, un certain Hayashi Nobukazu, pour qu'il se présente devant le juge. Le dealer se lève et, sourire narquois sur les lèvres, s'avance jusqu'au box des accusés.

* * *

Yoshimitsu, un œil sur sa montre, regarde Nobukazu s'installer dans le box des accusés. Parfait. C'est l'emplacement idéal. Tout peut dès à présent commencer.  
Il ouvre son attaché-case lentement, sans même dissimuler ce que contient la mallette. Le juge pousse une exclamation de surprise et se lève, blême, appelant la sécurité.  
Les deux faux policiers se dirigent vers le juge, main à la ceinture, prêts à dégainer. Sinzaburo, leste, bondit jusqu'en haut de la tribune et exhibe un simiabraz qui saisit le juge à la gorge. Tsunechika a plaqué le greffier au mur avec son ursaring.

D'un geste souple, Yoshimitsu fait sortir son rhinastoc de sa pokéball, alors que les deux jumeaux le rejoignent. Le public se précipite en hurlant vers la sortie mais les jumeaux sont lestes et rapides. Ils sont accompagnés de pokémons électriques : l'un a un lainergie et un posipi, l'autre a un négapi et un dynavolt. La combinaison de leurs capacités augmente férocement leurs attaques à distance, et le public est assommé en quelques secondes.  
Dirigeant le rhinocéros-samouraï vers les criminels et délinquants assemblés, le yakuza déguisé en avocat se frotte les mains. Le dealer de drogue le rejoint rapidement.

- Alors, vous en avez mis du temps ! grogne le revendeur.  
- Le chef, répond l'autre laconiquement.  
- Comment ça, le chef ?  
- Pas en état. Il en a plus pour bientôt. Si je le remplace, tu veux être mon bras droit, ou continuer de travailler dans la rue ?  
L'offre est alléchante.  
- Va pour ton bras droit, répond le criminel nouvellement libéré.

Les quatre délinquants à la petite semaine se lèvent et congratulent l'équipe qui les a libérés, heureux comme des oiseaux hors de cage. Ces juniors parmi les yakuzas vont être réprimandés puis ils réintègreront les rangs de la mafia japonaise, plus riches d'expérience et de maturité qu'ils ne l'étaient avant. Puis Yoshimitsu se tourne vers les deux femmes, alors que le juge, complètement déboussolé, s'échine à demander ce qui se passe, pourquoi ils ont été attaqués, quelles sont leurs revendications, pourquoi prendre des otages alors que toute cette histoire pourrait se terminer de manière positive pour tout le monde, etc.  
Le leader de l'attaque se penche en avant et plonge ses yeux dans ceux de la mauvaise mère.  
- Nadeshiko, c'est ça ton prénom ?

La femme acquiesce sans répondre.  
- On dit, continue le criminel, que les Nadeshiko sont les femmes parfaites. Ça te dirait, un pied-à-terre ? T'occuper de ton foyer au lieu de devoir le sacrifier ? À moins que tu ne préfères continuer ton métier sous ma protection ? En apprendre un autre ?  
Le femme, mince et encore jolie malgré les ravages du temps et des soucis, lève des yeux pleins d'espoir vers le yakuza.  
- Vraiment ? interroge-t-elle. Vous m'apprendriez à me battre ?  
- À te battre ? Pourquoi voudrais-tu te battre ?

La femme rassemble son courage avant de répondre :  
- Si j'en suis arrivée là où je suis, c'est parce que je n'ai pas su dire non, parce que je n'ai pas su me battre ni me défendre, jamais. Je veux apprendre à me battre. Mais pas avec des pokémons. Avec des armes. Je veux apprendre le karaté, l'aikido, je veux apprendre tout ça !  
Le criminel la contemple de haut en bas puis il éclate de rire.  
- Un joli petit brin de femme, et qui sait ce qu'elle veut ! Bien, c'est d'accord. Tu vas apprendre à te battre.  
Puis il se tourne vers l'obèse au regard perçant.

* * *

Sato Iria n'a aucune envie de se lier à ces criminels. Elles est une ancienne flic, quoi que d'autres aient pu lui faire pour tenter de la détourner de son devoir. Mais plus qu'une question de devoir, c'est une question de vocation. Son but est de lutter contre le crime, c'est une force qui coule dans ses veines. Elle a tout fait pour l'oublier ces derniers temps, tout fait pour ne plus s'en souvenir, pour ne pas souffrir de ne pouvoir exercer sa vocation, mais maintenant, elle se rend compte que c'était une erreur. Une très grossière erreur. On ne peut pas lutter contre sa vocation.  
Elle toise le criminel de haut en bas et lui répond sur un ton méprisant :  
- Je ne vous suivrai jamais.

Le yakuza exhibe une nouvelle pokéball et en fait sortir un airmure.  
- C'est ton dernier mot, Blondie ?  
- C'est mon dernier mot ! réplique-t-elle sur un ton de défi.  
- C'est dommage, soupire Yoshimitsu.  
Il fait les cent pas devant elle, jetant au passage Nadehiko au milieu des délinquants.  
- C'est bien dommage, continue le criminel.

Le pokémon glisse une de ses plumes tranchantes sous la gorge d'Iria.  
- Vous savez, une personne telle que vous aurait pu nous apporter beaucoup. Et parce que vous êtes une personne telle que vous êtes, nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser la vie sauve si vous refusez, vous comprenez ?  
La grosse femme tremble de la tête aux pieds. Elle n'a pas envie de mourir. Elle refuse de mourir. C'est la raison pour laquelle elle était restée choquée suite à son attaque par, elle l'a toujours soupçonné, la Team Rocket. C'est son seul point faible. Son amie Yumi, elle, n'avait pas peur de mourir, pourvu qu'elle le fasse dans l'exercice de son devoir. Iria au contraire ne supporte même pas cette idée. La fausse blonde a toujours été de celles qui se terrent derrière leur bureau ou leurs collègues en cas de danger.

Elle contemple le criminel avec des yeux humides.  
- Je n'ai pas le choix, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Bien sûr que si, vous avez le choix ! Le choix entre nous suivre ou mourir. Après, pour ce qui est de l'honneur et du déshonneur, c'est une autre question. Vous pourriez voir comme un nouveau genre d'honneur le fait d'adhérer à notre code ou le considérer comme le déshonneur le plus total, comparé à votre vie d'avant.  
Sato Iria baisse les yeux. Elle doit bien le reconnaître, sa « vie d'avant », sa vie de policière, elle a mis une croix dessus il y a un sacré bout de temps, par lâcheté.

Elle ne veut plus être lâche.  
- Je préfère mourir sur-le-champ plutôt que de suivre d'odieux personnages dans le genre de ceux que j'ai déjà croisé !  
Le yakuza hurle de rire son airmure s'éloigne un peu du cou de la femme.  
- Blondie, je t'aime bien ! Tu as de la répartie !  
Il s'essuie les yeux avant de répondre.  
- T'inquiète pas, Blondie, on est pas du tout du même genre que la Team Rocket. Nous, on a un code de l'honneur. Par exemple, nous n'utilisons jamais les pokémons pour attaquer les humains.

La femme fixe l'airmure, puis le repousse violemment. L'oiseau se relève mais se contente de protester de sa voix rauque.  
La foule se met à bouger et à murmurer, mais quelques poignards sont distribués parmi les brigands qui rappellent le troupeau des otages à l'ordre en deux temps trois mouvements.  
- T'as du courage, continue le yakuza. Vraiment pas mal de courage. Si ça t'intéresse, nous avons une section dédiée uniquement aux affrontements avec la Team Rocket, tu sais ça ?  
Sato Iria lève un sourcil.  
- Donc, si je comprends bien, j'ai le choix entre mourir lâchement ici, ou vous suivre et reprendre le combat contre les Rockets, à vos côtés ?

Le yakuza s'assied à côté d'elle et lui passe un bras autour des épaules.  
- Et bien, en pratique, c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. Nos hommes sont censés nous rapporter de l'argent, tu vois ?  
- Racketter les Rockets, ça vous va ?  
- Il faut que tu comprennes, Blondie, que les Rockets sont en train de se faire la malle du Japon. Leurs effectifs n'ont jamais été aussi bas en quinze ans.  
- Et vous savez pourquoi ?

Le yakuza reste silencieux quelques instants puis il hurle de rire.  
- Je vois où tu veux en venir, petite. Parfait, je ferai en sorte de t'appuyer auprès de mon chef pour qu'il t'appuie auprès de son chef, et faire de toi notre enquêtrice pour tenter de découvrir où sont passés ces voleurs de pokémons.  
- J'ai mes conditions, interrompt-elle.  
- Je t'écoute, Blondie.

Elle se lève, pose son pied sur le siège et dévoile son bracelet électronique.  
- Je veux être débarrassée de ça, pour commencer.  
L'homme fait un grand sourire.  
- Je sens que nous allons pouvoir bien nous entendre, Blondie.

* * *

Dans un petit hôtel miteux du quartier de Mulhouse, en Europe, une femme, blonde elle aussi, mais sèche comme un parchemin et laide comme le péché, est en grand débat avec deux capsumons, une nuée d'esprits nommée Spiritomb et le spectre d'un grand pécheur, le Hans Trapp.  
Assise au milieu d'un pentacle tracé au sol de son propre sang, Fiorangela plisse les yeux. Son regard va de l'un à l'autre.

- Je veux bien, murmure le Hans Trapp, vous aider. Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. Mais il me faut un payement en échange. La seule distraction que votre traque m'apporterait n'est pas assez. Je peux chasser tout seul lorsque j'en ai envie. Que pourriez-vous m'apporter que je ne peux déjà me procurer moi-même ?  
Les orbes verts de Spiritomb font le tour de la pièce, comme s'ils réfléchissaient, puis la nuée se recompose.  
- Très bien. Que désires-tu ?  
L'épouvantail sourit de son sourire de démon et se penche en avant, reposant le sac qui lui sert de tête sur l'extrémité de ses membres de paille.  
- Voilà, enfin, une question intéressante.

La Sicilienne hausse un sourcil mais ne répond rien. Elle sait qu'elle n'a aucun pouvoir dans le débat. Elle a offert à Spiritomb tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui offrir en échange du pouvoir, de la luxure et de la promesse d'une existence prolongée au-travers de la nuée. Les détails, elle n'a aucun pouvoir dessus.  
Le Hans Trapp prend son temps avant d'annoncer son prix.  
- Il y a longtemps, dit-on, j'adorais me nourrir de la chair de jeunes enfants, d'enfants pas encore pubères.  
- Oui, j'en ai entendu parler, répond Spiritomb sans se départir de son calme apparent.  
Fiorangela sait déjà où l'épouvantail veut en venir mais elle préfère ne rien dire.

La créature spectrale au corps de paille prend son temps pour brosser ses vêtements afin de ménager son effet et de jouer avec les nerfs de son interlocuteur.  
- Il est difficile, continue Hans sur un ton mielleux, d'enlever de jeunes enfants sans attirer l'attention. Les gens se méfient de moi, ils me connaissent tous, et même les adultes fuient devant ma seule silhouette.  
- C'était prévisible, continue Spiritomb d'un ton neutre.  
- Dans ces conditions, trouver de quoi satisfaire mon plaisir est terriblement difficile.  
- Et d'un terrible ennui, j'imagine.

Hans von Throta acquiesce doucement.  
- Je ne saurais décrire, continue l'odieuse créature, les horribles, terribles, longues nuits pendant lesquelles je ne pouvais qu'observer de loin le fruit de mon désir, gambader si proche mais pourtant hors de portée, gardé par de terribles tuteurs...  
- Oui, approuve Spiritomb en tentant de dissimuler un bâillement, ça doit être vraiment terrible. Je n'ose me l'imaginer.  
- Et nul ne le pourrait. L'angoisse, la faim au ventre, c'est quelque chose qu'il faut vivre pour en prendre totalement conscience.  
- Hum-hum, fait Spiritomb.  
S'il possédait l'anatomie pour se faire, il se prendrait la tête à deux mains, les doigts bien étendus de chaque côté de la tête comme pour se boucher les oreilles.

L'épouvantail arrange son chapeau.  
- J'aimerais fort, si cela ne vous dérange pas, que vous me trouviez, disons, un petit par mois, ou toutes les deux semaines. Cela suffira à mon bonheur. Cette chair si douce, si tendre, si délicieuse... c'est incomparable. Certains disent que ça ressemble à du cochon de lait, mais pour moi, elle a une saveur qu'on ne retrouve nulle part ailleurs.  
Fiorangela se mord la main pour ne pas crier. Elle refuse de faire ce sale boulot elle-même. Jamais. Jamais elle ne lèvera la main sur un enfant. Plutôt devoir sacrifier la moitié de son propre foie, et ceux de sa mère et de son frère en prime, que de de faire du mal à un petit enfant.  
- C'est d'accord, approuve Spiritomb.  
Fiorangela se mord si fort qu'elle en saigne un peu.

L'épouvantail se lève et brosse son pantalon.  
- Très bien, je vais prendre mon congé. Je repasserai vous voir d'ici une petite semaine, pour prendre possession de mon premier... cadeau.  
- Que les ténèbres te soient clémentes, répond Spiritomb en guise d'adieu.  
- Bonsoir, répond sobrement Fiorangela.  
La créature disparaît et la Sicilienne se roule en boule au milieu du pentacle.

- Quelque chose te chiffonne ? demande la nuée d'esprits en se rapprochant.  
Fiorangela relève péniblement la tête.  
- Je... je ne sais pas si ça en vaut vraiment la peine.  
Une série d'orbes verts dans un brouillard violacé entoure la femme.  
- Ne pas en valoir la peine ? Fiorangela ! Tu as sacrifié ta beauté et ton innocence pour un peu de plaisir et de pouvoir !  
- Il y a des limites à tout ! proteste-t-elle.

La nuée se plante devant son nez.  
- Il faut savoir se donner des priorités.  
- Mais... proteste-t-elle faiblement.  
- Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne ! Que veux-tu ? Rester moche toute ta vie ? Ou soumettre à ta volonté le pokémon le plus puissant du monde ?  
Elle baisse la tête et laisse échapper quelques larmes.  
- Oh, et arrête de pleurnicher, continue la créature démoniaque.  
- Je ne pleurniche pas !  
- Alors dis-moi pourquoi tu refuses ?

Elle soupire et se relève.  
- Je refuse, tu entends ? Je refuse de sacrifier des enfants à ce... ce... cette _chose_ ! Nous lui cuisinerons du cochon de lait, et puis c'est tout !  
- Et s'il exige de voir les os ? Comment feras-tu ?  
Elle frissonne des pieds à la tête.  
- Et bien... et bien...  
Elle se passe la main dans les cheveux.  
- Et bien, nous profanerons des tombes. Tout simplement.  
Spiritomb a un sourire narquois.  
- Se salir les mains c'est se salir les mains, que ça soit de terre ou de sang.

* * *

_Fin du chapitre_

* * *

Chapitre inspiré de la chanson Le prisonnier courtois de Tri Yann.


	12. comme un guetteur

_nuit du 31 décembre 514 au 1er janvier 515_

* * *

**Note :** je sais, si on prend en compte le décalage horaire, les paragraphes ne sont pas forcément dans le bon ordre. Mais vous auriez compris, vous, si j'avais calculé aussi le décalage horaire ?  
Sur ce, place au chapitre, bonne lecture !

* * *

Il y a quelque chose dans l'air, quelque chose de spécial, bien que Loredana soit incapable de dire de quoi il s'agit. Elle a perdu le compte des jours et des heures dans ce bâtiment sans fenêtre à la sempiternelle lumière blafarde, aux sempiternels murs gris, aux sempiternels vêtements blancs, à la sempiternelle froideur.  
Elle frissonne sur sa couche. La température a baissé, signifiant que l'hiver est proche. Peut-être est-ce déjà Noël. Peut-être la Chandeleur est-elle passée depuis longtemps. Elle ne sait pas, elle ne sait plus. Le temps semble figé dans cet univers glacé rythmé par une routine mécanique de rouages.

Des rouages, c'est tout ce qu'ils sont, ces médecins, ces infirmières. Tous des rouages au service de la chaise aux mille aiguilles, de la chaise féroce dont les savantes décharges électriques font souffrir le corps sans lui infliger la moindre douleur ni mettre son intégrité en danger.  
C'est un peu paradoxal, quand elle y pense. Après chaque passage sur la chaise, elle se sent lasse et épuisée. Ce n'est pas douloureux, mais c'est désagréable, mais ça ne l'est pas tant que ça au final. Elle en vient presque à attendre impatiemment la prochaine séance. Même si à chaque fois ça la laisse pantelante, haletante, tous les muscles endoloris et la gorge irritée d'avoir crié par réflexe, c'est en même temps relaxant.

Oui, la chaise est relaxante. Ses muscles et son esprit ne sont jamais aussi détendus qu'après avoir été crispés ainsi pendant une durée de temps qu'elle est incapable d'évaluer. Elle en tremble peut-être de tous ses membres pendant quelques instants, obligeant l'infirmière (ou les infirmières ? Elle est incapable de dire) en charge de la machine de la porter sur une table afin qu'elle y reprenne ses esprits. Mais elle s'y sent bien.  
Après un passage sur la chaise, ses visions s'estompent et son esprit est en paix durant quelques heures. Ça lui fait un bien fou. Loin d'elle ces visions et fantasmes d'une vie où elle aurait été policière. Loin d'elle les cauchemars, les cadavres, les morceaux de métal. Loin loin, le visage de cette femme qui toujours, toujours, l'embrasse, et lui fait d'autre choses encore, glisse sa langue dans sa bouche, sa main sous ses vêtements, malaxe un sein, pince un téton, chatouille son clitoris, se glisse dans ses profondeurs humides, tellement mouillées, c'est tellement bon, oh Rosa, pourquoi n'est-elle pas là ?

Loredana se secoue et reprend ses esprits. Elle doit sortir d'ici. Elle doit sortir, absolument, à tout prix, tant qu'elle se souvient encore qui elle est, tant qu'elle sait encore que ce n'est pas un capsumon qui a tué tous ces gens, tant qu'elle est encore capable de ressentir cette rage dans ses tripes qui la porte en avant et la motive pour trouver de meilleures preuves, monter un meilleur dossier, prouver enfin, au visage du monde entier, ce qui se trame en Sicile et que tout le monde refuse de voir. Dénicher les responsables, remonter tout leur réseau, les enfermer, les exterminer, saisir toutes leurs armes et les détruire, mettre un terme à ce carnage, mettre un terme à tout ça, et partir, partir loin, partir avec Rosa, et enfin, vivre.

La porte s'ouvre. Le médecin entre. Déjà ? Elle vient à peine de reprendre conscience, à peine de revenir à la réalité ! La prochaine fois sera la dernière, elle le sent, elle oubliera tout, elle va tout oublier !  
- Comment vous sentez-vous ? demande le médecin sans avoir l'air de s'en préoccuper.  
- Je vais bien, répond Loredana de sa voix la plus rêveuse possible.  
- Vraiment ? Voilà qui est nouveau.  
- Les visions ont disparu, continue Loredana. Plus rien. Plus de cadavres.  
Elle affiche son sourire le plus niais et le plus bêta possible.  
- Plus de meurtres, rien, une grande brume par-dessus, la fille qui me touche est partie, ils sont tous partis !  
Le médecin hausse un sourcil.  
- Je vois que le traitement fait effet, acquiesce-t-il. Nous allons pouvoir diminuer la posologie jusqu'à ce que l'effet devienne permanent.

Loredana affiche un sourire de nonne qui vient d'accéder à la béatitude. Le plus dur est passé. Bientôt, très bientôt, elle va pouvoir rentrer chez elle.  
- Au fait, interrompt le médecin alors qu'ils sortent de la cellule, c'est Nouvel An cette nuit. Alors, par avance, je vous souhaite une bonne et heureuse année.

* * *

Léo se contemple dans le miroir. Il a redonné à ses cheveux leur teinte naturelle, un châtain foncé hérité d'un obscur ancêtre européen, et il ne les couvre plus de gel comme il le faisait avant. Comme il n'est pas passé chez le coiffeur depuis quelques temps, il se retrouve avec un genre de carré sans frange et ondulé, qui lui arrive jusqu'aux lobes des oreilles. La coiffure de ses vingt ans, mais sans l'horrible coloration verte.  
- Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris ? marmonne-t-il tout en se donnant quelques coups de brosse. Vert. Rouge en pointes. Faut vraiment avoir un grain pour se teindre les cheveux comme ça.  
Il jette la brosse dans le tiroir qu'il referme violemment.  
- Et faut vraiment avoir un grain pour laisser passer une fille comme elle.

Des pas furtifs se font entendre dans le couloir. Sa mère s'approche le plus discrètement possible, pour ne pas le déranger. Elle frappe à petits coups sur l'encadrement de la porte.  
- Oui ? lui répond Léo.  
- Les invités commencent à arriver, souffle la mère. Il faudrait peut-être que tu viennes les accueillir ?  
Il acquiesce doucement.  
- Oui, j'arrive. Le temps de mettre un peu de parfum et j'arrive.  
La mère se retire à reculons, comme si elle pouvait le déranger par sa seule présence, comme s'il était un prince. Léo s'appuie sur le rebord du lavabo pour tenter de ne pas pleurer. Cerise lui manque. Elle lui manque horriblement.

Il ouvre une autre porte du placard et farfouille à la recherche de l'eau de toilette qu'il réserve pour les grandes occasions. Tout au fond du placard, avec les produits les plus chers, se trouve une trousse de toilette qu'il avait déjà vue quelque part.  
Il l'ouvre et tombe sur le minimum nécessaire à une femme, un tube de fond de teint, une boîte de poudre libre, un rouge à lèvres, un mascara et un eye-liner noir.  
Les émotions le prennent à la gorge. Il serre contre son cœur le rouge à lèvres, tout ce qu'il lui reste des doux baisers de son amante.  
Comme si ça pouvait la faire revenir, il lève le rouge au niveau de son visage, l'ouvre, et l'approche de ses lèvres.

Une main se pose sur son bras et l'empêche d'aller jusqu'au bout.  
- Allez, Léo, fait un homme qu'il connaît bien. Te fais pas du mal comme ça. Elle est partie, elle est partie. Mais nous, nous sommes là.  
Léo laisse tomber ce qu'il avait en mains et se précipite contre la poitrine de son collègue, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps et bafouillant des morceaux de phrases entre deux sanglots. L'homme se contente de lui tapoter le dos en répétant « je sais, je sais » d'une voix compatissante.  
- La plus belle...  
- Je sais Léo, je sais.  
- ...plus jamais une autre...  
- Je sais, Léo...

Enfin le Pokémaniaque se reprend et saisit son collègue aux épaules.  
- La plus belle année de ma vie. Tout est arrivé en même temps. La dernière évolition. Le cadavre de ma sœur. Cette fille géniale. Son départ. Tout ! C'est affreux ! C'est horrible ! Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ? C'est trop, trop d'un seul coup ! Ciléo ! Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ?  
Le responsable du système de transport et de stockage de pokémons dans l'archipel Izu fait de son mieux pour réconforter son camarade.  
- Allez, viens. Y'a des tas d'autres filles très bien qui ont ton âge et sont encore célibataires !  
- C'est Cerise que je veux...

L'insulaire soupire et fait signe à une jolie femme d'environ trente-cinq ans, dans un kimono-fourreau de lamé argenté bordé de bleu.  
- Annette, aide-moi !  
La femme acquiesce et étale sa chevelure sur ses épaules.  
- Allons, Léo ! Viens donc t'amuser un peu avec nous ! Que dirait-elle de toi, ta bien-aimée, si elle te voyait ainsi ?  
Léo relève la tête.  
- Comment ça, si elle me voyait ainsi ?  
- Et bien, tout pleurnichard, fronçant le nez devant les femmes comme un ascète, ne prenant même plus la peine d'entretenir ni d'améliorer tes fantastiques capacités d'amant et laissant se flétrir ce qu'elle aimait le plus chez toi.

Il plisse les yeux.  
- Je vais tellement m'entraîner, tu vas voir, que quand elle reviendra, c'est un tigre qu'elle trouvera !  
Annette lui sourit. Elle sait qu'elle va passer une excellente nuit.

* * *

Dans un hôtel miteux du sud de la capitale européenne, une femme laide, sèche et pleine de rides se fait un soucis incroyable au sujet de son avenir. Fiorangela compte ses économies tout en se demandant si elle a vraiment pris la bonne décision. Elle commence à en douter. N'était-ce pas son orgueil qui parlait quand elle a défié sa mère, prétendant pouvoir capturer Mewtwo en moins d'un an ? Et qu'est-ce que ça lui apporterait, d'attraper Mewtwo ? Le pouvoir ? L'argent ? Qu'est-ce qui la motive ?

Qu'est-ce qui motive Fiorangela ? Elle ne sait plus. Avant, lorsqu'elle était encore en Sicile, elle était motivée par l'idée de s'arracher des griffes de sa mère, sans jamais vraiment oser partir. Elle aurait pu, dans le sens matériel du terme – on peut toujours partir, à moins d'être physiquement emprisonné. Mais autre chose la retenait.  
Elle se masse les tempes, attablée dans la salle à manger de l'hôtel, aux côtés des autres clients et de la famille qui le dirige, partageant le repas du Nouvel An, contemplant avec une jalousie à peine dissimuler les étrennes que reçoivent les enfants. Elle ne sait plus trop où elle en est.

Pourquoi n'était-elle pas partie avant ? Elle aurait pu, en compagnie de Spiritomb, ou même toute seule. Les solutions ne manquent pas. Bidouiller en douce pour trouver un travail et un logement, ou simplement partir à l'aventure et mendier sa pitance. Et puis, avec Spiritomb, elle aurait pu faire beaucoup de choses, comme manipuler un homme riche pour se faire accepter comme concubine, puis telle une veuve noire se débarrasser de lui et son cadavre, conservant la fortune. Elle ne l'avait pas fait, pourtant. Et ce n'était pas faute d'y avoir pensé.

Elle contemple à nouveau le spectacle chaleureux de la famille rassemblée autour du simple repas. Un simple repas. Et pourtant, tout est là, tout ce qui lui manque, tout ce qu'elle se refusait à quitter. La famille. La sensation d'appartenance à un groupe, aussi réduit soit-il. C'était pour ne pas se retrouver toute seule qu'elle n'était pas partie, avant. Parce qu'importait le comportement de sa mère, puisque c'était sa mère.  
Qu'a-t-telle fait ? Quelle ingrate est-elle, de s'être ainsi enfuie lâchement, d'avoir cru pouvoir réussir là où son frère aîné ne réussissait pas. La voilà seule à présent, seule avec Spiritomb, seule avec le pouvoir, le pouvoir à portée de main.

Le pouvoir... quelle chose savoureuse, quand on y pense. Mais capricieuse, aussi. Il exige de grands sacrifices et le service qu'il procure n'est jamais que temporaire. Celui qui a le pouvoir mais se repose sur ses lauriers déchante bien vite et se retrouve dépouillé de la même façon qu'il avait dépouillé son prédécesseur.  
Fiorangela chipote dans son assiette tout en réfléchissant. Pour le moment le seul pouvoir que lui procure réellement Spiritomb, c'est une impression de pouvoir, et la promesse d'immortalité si elle intègre la nuée à sa mort. Rien de concret, en somme. Par contre, si elle parvient, avec l'aide du Hans Trapp, à capturer le capsumon le plus puissant du monde, c'est une autre affaire. Le capsumon le plus puissant du monde, c'est presque le pouvoir absolu.  
Reste à savoir ce qu'elle veut faire de ce pouvoir.

* * *

Les gardes, très joyeux, discutent très fort devant la porte du laboratoire où sont enfermés Fujii Chen et Agatha. Ils répondent aux questions que ces derniers posent au sujet de ce qui est en train de se passer avec de grands éclats de rire. L'un d'eux souffle même dans une langue de belle-mère, ce qui fait reprendre les rires de plus belle. Les trois vieux en sont horriblement frustrés. Quelque chose est en train d'être célébré, et le fait que personne ne les renseigne les panique quelque peu.  
- Vous croyez que c'est quoi ? gémit Agatha en se tordant ce qu'il lui reste de mains.  
- La capture de Mewtwo, sans aucun doute, assure Chen en gonflant la poitrine. Je vous l'avais bien dit, qu'il fallait se tourner du côté de la Team Rocket, mais vous ne m'avez pas écouté. Vous voyez où ça vous mène maintenant ? Vous voyez ?

Fujii n'est pas de cet avis, bien que l'anxiété se lise sur son visage :  
- C'est impossible. Ils n'ont pas pu le capturer déjà. C'est le plus puissant pokémon du monde ! _Personne_ ne peut lui tenir tête, et encore moins le capturer !  
- Tu crois ? réplique Chen avec un regard sournois. Si ça se trouve, le laboratoire de recherche technologique a réussi à mettre au point le système parfait pour l'enfermer sans qu'il puisse se débattre.  
- Alors pourquoi ne rien nous dire ? défie Fujii.  
- Tout simplement, pour que nous continuions à travailler sur la femelle. Parce qu'il faudra bien ça pour retenir sa rage et le convaincre de coopérer.

Fujii hausse les épaules d'un air qui se veut désinvolte mais qui trahit toute sa nervosité.  
- De toute façon, tu dis ce que tu veux moi, je reste persuadé que ce n'est rien qui vaille la peine de s'énerver, et que si ça se trouve, c'est une bête fête d'anniversaire.  
- Tu _espères_ que c'est une bête fête d'anniversaire, corrige Chen. Mais au fond de toi, tu sais que ce n'est pas ça, que c'est bien plus que ça. Tu sais que ça ne peut pas être quelque chose d'aussi simple, d'aussi peu important. N'est-ce pas ?  
Le chercheur déchu s'est approché dangereusement de son son rival en amour et il le toise d'un air de défi. Leurs deux visages ne sont séparés que de quelques centimètres et Agatha tremble de peur qu'ils n'en viennent aux mains.

Fujii détourne les yeux.  
- Tu as sans doute raison, finit-il par admettre. Il n'y a pas grand-chose d'autre qui soit logiquement possible ou qui vaille la peine d'être fêté de la sorte par la totalité de la Team Rocket. C'est sans doute la fin pour nous.  
- Raison de plus pour mettre les bouchées doubles et commencer à effectuer les tests sur la femelle !  
Agatha tente de calmer le jeu.  
- Nous ne sommes mêmes pas certains que toute la procédure de clonage soit parfaitement au point. Si c'est pour se retrouver avec une furie incontrôlable sur les bras, je ne pense pas que le jeu en vaille la chandelle.

Chen la repousse violemment et elle tombe à la renverse en poussant un cri de douleur. Fujii se précipite vers elle et la relève. Elle gémit en se tenant la hanche, larmes aux yeux : elle s'est cassé le col du fémur en tombant.  
- Tu vois ce que tu as fait ? tempête Fujii. Tu sais combien de temps ça va lui prendre pour s'en remettre, s'ils acceptent de l'opérer ? TU SAIS CE QU'ELLE RISQUE S'ILS REFUSENT DE L'OPÉRER ?!  
Chen hausse les épaules avec une grimace d'amertume.  
- Nous sommes condamnés, tous les trois. Mourir aujourd'hui, mourir demain, ça change quoi ?  
- Tu es un... un... un...  
Fujii bredouille sans pouvoir trouver ses mots. C'est Agatha qui lui vient en aide :  
- Tu es un bel hypocrite, Chen.

L'intéressé balaye l'idée d'un geste de la main.  
- Y'a pas d'hypocrisie ou d'honnêteté, de loyauté ou de trahison. Juste le boulot à terminer si nous ne voulons pas continuer de nous faire couper des morceaux, et la mort à la fin, que nous ayons réussi ou échoué. Sauf que si nous échouons, ça sera bien moins agréable que si nous réussissons. Voilà tout ce qu'il y a. Voilà tout ce qu'il nous reste.  
- Chen, tu me déçois beaucoup, répond Agatha en s'appuyant sur Fujii.  
Elle clopine courageusement vers la porte pour y appeler les gardes et demander à se faire soigner.  
- Tu me déçois comme tu ne m'as jamais déçue, continue l'ancienne membre du Conseil des Quatre avec toute la dignité que son ancien titre lui a enseigné. Tu me déçois comme jamais je n'ai imaginé pouvoir être déçue.

Chen croise les bras et relève le menton, la laissant continuer sa tirade.  
- C'est facile pour toi, de nous faire la leçon sur la loyauté et l'honnêteté. Tu n'as jamais été loyal ni honnête. Ni à rien ni à personne. Et maintenant tu agis avec couardise, tu n'écoutes que ta peur et c'est ta peur seule qui te dirige. Pourquoi cherches-tu à travailler sur le projet SM2 avec tellement d'acharnement ? Parce que tu as peur de te faire découper des morceaux supplémentaires. Pourquoi cours-tu derrière Giovanni et Madame Boss dès qu'ils viennent nous rendre visite ? Parce que tu as peur qu'ils ne te tuent pas d'une manière suffisamment rapide et indolore.

Elle fait une pause, submergée par la douleur physique et émotionnelle.  
- Je ne trouve plus en toi le jeune homme que j'ai aimé et que j'avais promis d'épouser. Il n'en reste plus rien, pas une seule miette, pas même une ombre. Il n'y a plus à sa place qu'un couard qui pisse dans son pantalon à la seule idée de ce qui lui est déjà arrivé.  
Elle doit s'appuyer sur Fujii à nouveau pour ne pas tomber. Ce dernier sonne à l'interphone et demande un médecin, expliquant qu'elle a chuté et que vu son âge avancé, elle s'est sans doute cassé quelque chose. Rapidement une équipe intervient et la place sur une civière pour l'emporter, mais elle les arrête : elle a une dernière chose à dire à Chen.

Levée sur un coude, elle lui lance un regard dépité et soupire :  
- Si tu avais un tant soit peu de jugeote, et un peu moins les foies, tu regarderais la date du jour dans le calendrier de l'ordinateur.  
Puis elle rassure Fujii d'un sourire, et disparaît de leur vue à tous les deux.  
- La date du jour, la date du jour, elle en a des bonnes ! grogne Chen. C'est quoi, l'anniversaire de la création de la Team Rocket ? Sans que les patrons ne viennent nous faire un discours de propagande ?  
- C'est peut-être une fête locale, suppute Fujii.  
- Oh toi, je t'ai pas sonné !

Le vieil homme au long nez se tait non sans une grimace de fureur et de protestation alors que son collègue se dirige vers la station de travail pour consulter la date du jour, comme Agatha le lui a suggéré.  
- Trente-et-un décembre cinq-cent-quatorze... minuit... premier janvier cinq-cent-quinze...  
- Et voilà, soupire Fujii.  
- Et voilà quoi ?  
De l'autre côté de la porte tonnent les « bonne année ! » que hurlent les sbires dans tous les recoins de la maison.  
- Pas de quoi fouetter un chat, finalement, se moque Fujii.  
Il n'ose l'avouer ouvertement, mais il est plus que soulagé de savoir enfin de quoi il retourne.

* * *

La vieille pokémone passe un dernier coup de serpillière dans la salle des fêtes de la mairie de Palerme. Elle sourit tristement. Cette année qui va bientôt s'achever a été riche en évènements. L'année qui s'annonce le sera plus encore. Sans Rosa ni Loredana à conseiller et à mettre en garde, elle ne sait plus vraiment à quoi occuper ses journées.  
Transportant son seau vers les toilettes pour le vider et le rincer, Clio songe qu'il lui faudra bientôt partir. Cela fait trop d'années qu'elle travaille ici, les gens risquent de bientôt se mêler de ses affaires. Même si elle s'est fait muter du commissariat à la mairie, prétextant ne plus pouvoir soutenir le rythme infernal d'un lieu utilisé vingt-quatre-heures sur vingt-quatre, les gens vont finir par se poser des questions. Finir par remarquer que cela fait trop longtemps qu'elle lave les sols des locaux de la commune. Finir par en déduire qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec elle. Peut-être même soupçonner que Loredana avait raison et qu'elle est bien une pokémone.

Elle va ranger ses affaires dans le placard à balai. Qu'est-ce que la nouvelle année lui réserve ? Plus de morts aux informations sans doute. Et sans doute, les humains responsables du carnage vont finir par sortir de leur couvert. Elle, va prendre sa « retraite » d'ici l'été, sans doute. Ou juste avant l'été. Comme ça elle pourra profiter de ses vacances avec les autres capsumons de Méditerranée et qui sait, peut-être voyagera-t-elle. Elle a toujours rêvé de voyager. L'année qui s'annonce s'avère propice à ce genre de distraction dont elle va avoir bien besoin.  
Elle accroche son tablier de travail dans le placard et ferme la porte. L'année est terminée. Elle peut prendre le temps de souffler un peu, de se détendre un peu, une nuit, quelques heures.

Elle brosse ses cheveux gris qui s'allongent et deviennent aile-de-corbeau. Sa peau ridée se tend à nouveau sur ses vieux os et le rose lui vient aux joues. Ses vieilles fripes font place à une robe de soirée à la dernière mode, fendue devant, avec un col en V, de longues manches et un nœud à la ceinture, dans le dos. Puis elle s'assoit sur un des sièges des WC, attendant que les invités de la fête se rassemblent.

La foule envahit la salle des fêtes en même pas une demi-heure. Clio sort alors de sa cachette et, perchée sur ses talons hauts entre deux midinettes, elle retouche son maquillage. Satisfaite, elle se glisse d'une démarche ondulante vers un groupe d'hommes qu'elle sait être célibataires, grâce à ses pouvoirs psychiques.  
- Ehlà, ma belle, lui lance l'un d'eux en la saluant.  
- Ehlà, mon beau, répond-elle sur le même ton avec un clin d'œil.  
- T'es venue toute seule ?  
Elle acquiesce.  
- Ça tombe bien, enchaîne l'homme, moi aussi !

Il la prend par la main, elle se laisse guider vers le buffet et servir une coupe de champagne. Ils commencent à flirter, elle rougit et minaude. Elle sait comment séduire un homme, mais aussi comment se laisser séduire, et son galant a juste ce qu'il faut de romantisme. Une soirée délicieuse, une soirée de champagne, de canapés et de danse, une soirée inoubliable.  
- Neuf ! Huit ! Sept ! Six !  
Elle s'appuie au bras de son cavalier.  
- Cinq ! Quatre ! Trois !  
Elle se lève sur la pointe des pieds et lui sourit.  
- Deux ! Un !  
Elle rapproche son visage leurs lèvres se rencontrent.  
- Zéro ! Bonne année !  
Finalement, l'année ne commence pas si mal que ça.

* * *

- Bonne année !  
Les voix résonnent dans la résidence étudiante. Kei se serre contre Kami et murmure à son oreille :  
- Bonne et heureuse année, mon chéri.  
- Bonne et heureuse année, ma douce, lui répond-il en lui caressant les cheveux.  
Ils sont dans la chambre de Kei, n'ayant pas souhaité se mêler à la foule des jeunes étudiants. Elle a prétexté, pour pouvoir refuser les invitations, que le nouvel an asiatique ne se fête pas le même jour. Et effectivement, le nouvel an asiatique se fête à un autre moment et autrement que le nouvel an « occidental ». Mais contrairement à ce que Kei a laissé entendre, les _deux_ se fêtent en Asie. Pour être plus honnête, _tout_se fête en Asie, et plus particulièrement encore dans l'archipel du Soleil Levant.

Elle se blottit entre les bras de son amant alors que ses pokémons se partagent des friandises spécialement achetées pour l'occasion. Serpentins, cotillons, chapeaux coniques sont éparpillés un peu partout sur le sol, en compagnie des vêtements de Kei. Elle pensait pouvoir tenir ne serait-ce que jusqu'à minuit, mais elle n'a pas pu.  
Kami la recouvre et lui lèche amoureusement le creux du cou tout en soufflant dans ses cheveux. Il fait doux, ici. Il faut chaud, il fait amour. Rien à voir avec la froidure du dehors, avec le danger qui rôde, avec le danger qui complote.

Kami plonge son membre psychique au creux de celle qu'il aime, encore, et encore, et encore, écoutant avec délice les réponses vocales involontaires de sa compagne. Elle est douce sous sa main, cambrée, haletante.  
- Oh, Kami...  
- Kei...  
Il lui mordille l'épaule alors qu'elle s'accroche à lui, crispant ses mains sur son dos et lui égratignant la peau. Il soupire de satisfaction alors qu'elle commence à le masser. Tous ses soucis s'envolent. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas vidé la tête comme ça. Il devrait prendre plus souvent le temps de méditer un peu, mais comment relâcher sa garde alors qu'à n'importe quel moment, ses ennemis peuvent sauter à la gorge de sa compagne ?

Il ronronne et balance sa queue de gauche à droite, maladroitement car le mouvement n'est pas en accord avec celui de son corps. La couverture glisse au sol, et Saturnin, obligeamment, sourire en coin, la ramasse pour en recouvrir à nouveau les deux amants.  
Le rythme change à nouveau. La queue de Kami reste horizontale et immobile, tendue en arrière, et il couche ses oreilles sur son crâne, subjugué. Sous lui, Kei semble plus s'amuser de ce qu'elle fait ressentir à celui qu'elle aime, que par ce que ce dernier est en train de lui faire vivre.  
- Tu aimes ça ? murmure-t-elle en mordillant l'épaule du pokémon, trop petite pour atteindre son oreille.  
- Tu parles si j'aime ça ! répond Kami en soupirant de bonheur. Tu es la meilleure, Kei !

Elle sourit et, d'une main douce mais ferme, arrête les mouvements de son amant. Celui-ci s'en étonne, relève les oreilles, balance un peu la queue. La couverture glisse à nouveau, et cette fois-ci, Saturnin donne un coup de coude à Amalthea, lui signifiant par-là que c'est à son tour d'y aller.  
L'humaine s'appuie au matelas des deux pieds et oriente son bassin vers le haut. Puis, concentrée comme si elle devait repasser son concours d'entrée à l'école de police, elle balance les hanches, d'un côté puis de l'autre, souriant aux grognements de plaisir que Kami laisse échapper.  
- Tu aimes ? s'enquiert-elle, bien que ça ne soit pas nécessaire.  
- Tu parles si j'aime, répond Kami, tous les muscles du corps tendus. Oh Kei, c'est encore meilleur chaque jour qui passe !

Kei pourtant a encore plus d'un tour dans son sac. Elle s'est entraînée, sans que Kami le sache – ou du moins, sans que Kami lui fasse savoir qu'il sait – à contracter ses muscles internes. Elle n'arrive pas encore à faire ce qu'on dit que les geisha peuvent faire, mais elle y travaille, quotidiennement, le plus discrètement possible, pour faire la surprise à Kami.  
Ce dernier en a les yeux qui lui en sortent de la tête.  
- Kei, Kei, Kei... où as-tu appris à faire ça ? parvient-il enfin à articuler.  
- Secret, répond Kei avec un clin d'œil.

N'y tenant plus, Kami lui saisit les poignets et les tient fermement de part et d'autre du visage de son amante. Puis il s'accroupit au-dessus d'elle, comme un sphinx, et mord l'oreiller. La couverture glisse encore au sol alors qu'il donne de furieux coups de bassin qui font gémir son amante. Elle fait de son mieux pour garder son self-contrôle, pour continuer de donner le plus de plaisir possible à celui qu'elle aime.  
Bientôt le félin mauve halète de façon plus irrégulière et tend tous les muscles de son corps. Il prend appui sur ses pieds, sur ses genoux, il heurte Kei avec plus de violence, l'obligeant à lever les jambes pour ne pas se démettre la hanche. N'en pouvant plus, il pousse une dernière vocalise, à mi-chemin entre un ronronnement et un feulement, alors que son amante se frotte à lui, tout près de le rejoindre, bataillant pour obtenir les dernières secondes de plaisir nécessaires à l'emmener loin. Heureusement pour elle, il parvient à garder suffisamment de contenance pour les quelques instants de plus qui lui sont nécessaires.

Ils retombent sur le matelas, haletants, subjugués par ce qu'ils viennent de partager, et plus amoureux que jamais.

* * *

Le jeune homme parcourt la pièce du regard. Rien n'a changé. Les douze coups de minuit ont résonné, mais rien n'a changé. Toujours les mêmes murs qui l'emprisonnent, les mêmes barreaux. Toujours les mêmes voisins de cellule, enfermés en attendant d'être utilisés comme cobayes pour les expériences des Docteurs Fujii et Chen.  
- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? grogne une femme dans la cellule d'en face. À ce qu'on vienne nous tirer de là ?  
Il secoue la tête.  
- Non, pas exactement, soupire-t-il. Mais je pensais qu'il y aurait au moins un petit changement, quelque chose de spécial. Qu'on entendrait les pétards, qu'on verrait les feux d'artifice.

Le rire de la femme de la cellule d'en face remplit le couloir.  
- Tu es vraiment très optimiste, mon p'tit gars.  
- Mieux vaut ça que d'abandonner tout espoir.  
Elle secoue la tête pour toute réponse.  
- De l'espoir ? Pour nous ? Tss, ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Je serai la prochaine sacrifiée et toi, le suivant.  
- Ils disent, répond Kazushige d'un air pensif, qu'on continue à être conscient de sa vie d'humain, après avoir été transformé en pokémon. Vous y croyez, vous ?

Elle le regarde avec un sourire en coin en secouant la tête, comme s'il était fou, comme s'il était dans l'erreur et que rien ne pouvait plus le sauver.  
- Moi, j'y crois, assure le jeune homme. Ils vont me transformer en pokémon, et après, j'aurai une nouvelle vie. Une vie plus belle. Une vie moins triste.  
- Et tu seras dépiauté par ces scientifiques de merde pour leur permettre de mieux comprendre le processus. Et tu vas mourir dans d'affreuses souffrances.  
- Je ne pense pas, répond-il calmement. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais fait uniquement des choses mauvaises dans ma vie, si ? C'est quand on a fait uniquement des choses mauvaises qu'on souffre le martyr dans sa prochaine réincarnation. Mais moi, moi j'ai fait quelque chose de bien. Je ne vais pas tomber entre leurs mains une fois transformé en pokémon. Au contraire.

La femme se laisse glisser le long de la porte de sa cellule, laissant Kazushige égrener ses espoirs fous, prenant en pitié cet adolescent piégé depuis toujours au sein de la Team Rocket, cet adolescent qui ne sait rien de la vie sans la Team Rocket, cet adolescent qui sans doute n'a encore jamais connu l'amour. Cet adolescent condamné à mourir sans avoir rien vu de la vie.  
- Je vais être transformé en...  
Il réfléchit quelques instants.  
- Je veux devenir un tarsal. Je veux retrouver celle pour qui je me suis battu et pour qui je suis ici aujourd'hui. Je veux grandir, et devenir un gallame, et continuer de la protéger, en échange de son seul amour fraternel.

Assise au fond de sa cellule, la femme se met à réfléchir elle aussi. Et si le gamin avait raison ? Et si les odieuses expériences de Chen et de Fujii n'étaient pas la fin, mais au contraire un nouveau début ?  
Et s'il n'y avait jamais de fin ? Et si la vie n'était qu'un éternel recommencement ? Et si...  
Elle lève les yeux vers la minuscule fenêtre qui lui donne un aperçu du ciel clair et étoilé.  
Elle peut apercevoir, au loin, les feux d'artifice célébrant la nouvelle année.  
- Tu sais quoi, gamin ? Je pense que tu as raison. Que rien ne se termine vraiment. Et que nous vivrons pour toujours.

* * *

Les derniers invités, toute la jet-set de Strasbourg, quittent la salle où s'est déroulée la fête. Domino, en bonne maîtresse de maison, ou plutôt, en bonne belle-fille de maîtresse de maison, les raccompagne jusqu'à la porte, sourire aux lèvres, bredouillant comme elle le peut des remerciements en européen. Puis elle s'appuie au battant enfin refermé pour la dernière fois et se laisse glisser jusqu'au sol tout en songeant que dès son réveil, il lui faudra gérer ceux qui se sont invités eux-mêmes dans les chambres vides. Puis elle frissonne en songeant à ce qu'ils pourraient découvrir s'ils étaient trop curieux.

- Alors, Domino, tu t'en sors ?  
La femme se réveille – elle ne s'est même pas rendue compte qu'elle s'est endormie – et se retrouve nez-à-nez avec Madame Boss.  
- Comme ci comme ça, admet la blonde en bâillant. Je suis épuisée. Mais pourquoi avoir décidé de donner cette réception ? Ça me dépasse.  
- Et bien si ça te dépasse il vaut peut-être mieux pour moi ne pas t'expliquer, répond la vieille en grimaçant.  
Domino est offusquée mais elle ne répond rien. Elle a pris l'habitude de se faire rembarrer sans cesse par cette femme plus âgée, plus ridée et plus volontaire qu'elle. L'ancien bras droit de Giovanni n'a plus la force de se battre. Son amant avait raison de la mettre à la retraite. Elle n'a plus les épaules pour ce genre de choses.

Elle se relève péniblement et frotte ses yeux, étalant son maquillage en arabesques grotesques.  
- Et bien, te voilà belle, commente Madame Boss. Heureusement qu'il n'y a plus personne pour te voir.  
Domino achève de se réveiller et rétorque :  
- Je suis en bien meilleur état que la plupart des personnes qui sont passées par cette porte !  
Elle désigne furieusement la porte principale de la demeure.  
- Sans compter, renchérit-elle, tous ceux qui se sont installés ailleurs sans notre autorisation !  
- Notre autorisation ? grogne la vieille.  
La blonde se mord la lèvre et se corrige :  
- _Votre_autorisation, Madame Boss.

Giovanni, sur ces entrefaites, les retrouve.  
- C'est parfait, ils ont tout gobé du début à la fin, se félicite-t-il en se frottant les mains. Les visites de la maison, les stages de perfectionnement en dressage, les laboratoires de recherche, tout. Aux yeux de la grande société de la capitale, nous sommes désormais des personnes plus que respectables.  
Sa mère acquiesce avec une expression satisfaite sur le visage.  
- Parfait, parfait, commente-t-elle. Tout est parfait.  
- Mais... pourquoi ? interroge Domino, toujours aussi intriguée par la manœuvre.  
- Idiote ! réplique Madame Boss avec humeur. Domino, espèce d'idiote ! Tu n'as toujours pas compris ? Malgré toutes nos réunions ? Tu n'es qu'une idiote !

Giovanni se précipite vers sa compagne et la serre dans ses bras.  
- Mère ! proteste-t-il. Pourquoi lui parler sur ce ton ?  
- Parce qu'elle n'est qu'une petite idiote.  
L'ancien Maître d'Arène de Numazu essuie les larmes qui dégoulinent le long des joues de celle qu'il aime. Puis il foudroie sa mère du regard.  
- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?  
- Elle n'avait qu'à faire attention lors des réunions.  
La vieille croise les bras sur sa poitrine.

L'homme secoue la tête et se plante devant sa mère.  
- Domino est une habituée du terrain. Une habituée des combats. Pas une habituée des combines politiques ou administratives.  
- C'est pas une raison, réplique Madame Boss, bien décidée à avoir le dernier mot. Si tu l'as choisie uniquement pour coucher avec, couche avec mais ne la ramène plus aux réunions, compris ? Elle a la tête vide !  
Domino s'arrache des bras de son fiancé et se précipite vers les escaliers. Elle en a trop vu et trop entendu en une soirée. La Team Rocket, ce n'est pas ça. La Team Rocket, c'est pas des magouilles politiques, des listes de trucs à faire et à ne pas faire, des sacrifices humains, des casinos, de la drogue et des prostituées. C'est pas des campagnes de recrutement pleines de mensonges auprès de la jeunesse étrangère. C'est pas la chasse à l'homme constante. C'est pas ça.  
Les valeurs que véhiculait la Team Rocket, avant que Madame Boss ne refasse son apparition, avant que Giovanni ne devienne obsédé avec sa traque de Mewtwo, étaient bien différentes. Quand elle s'était engagée, les choses étaient différentes. Elle a signé pour ce que la Team Rocket était à l'époque. Elle n'a pas signé pour ce qu'elle est devenue. Mais elle n'a plus le choix.

* * *

- Bonjour, vous êtes sur Rossignol FM, la radio culturelle de Milan. Nous sommes le premier janvier 515, et il est sept heures du matin. Bonne nuit à tous les fêtards, et bonne année ! Ce matin nous reprenons l'antenne après les rediffusions de la nuit et nous commençons l'année en beauté avec...  
Une lourde main s'abat sur le radio-réveil, le faisant taire. Un tête chevelue s'extrait de dessous la couette et émerge lentement. Rosa a toujours été la première à se lever, lorsqu'elle vivait avec Loredana, mais maintenant qu'elle n'a plus besoin de préparer le petit-déjeuner pour sa compagne, ni de tirer celle-ci du lit, les matins sont plus laborieux.

Elle rampe hors du lit et s'assoit sur un tapis de gymnastique qui traîne négligemment au milieu de la pièce. Puis elle entame une série d'abdominaux, suivie par des pompes, et d'autres exercices basique. Une fois ce rituel terminé, elle se dirige vers la cuisine, sur la table de laquelle s'empilent des tas de papiers, impressions plus ou moins illégales qu'elle a faites d'archives numérisées.  
Elle est en pleine étude d'une science policière antique nommée « balistique » et dont le but est d'identifier les projectiles envoyés par les armes d'avant la Dernière Guerre et de les comparer entre eux. Cette science, d'après ce qu'elle a pu comprendre, a permis de résoudre bien des affaires de meurtres, en permettant de prouver de quelle arme une balle a été tirée, et donc de lier le meurtre au possesseur de l'arme – ou à la personne dont les empreintes sont trouvées sur l'arme.

Elle bâille largement et se prépare son petit-déjeuner tout en ouvrant l'un des rapports qui s'empilent sous ses yeux.

* * *

_Fin du chapitre_

* * *

Chapitre inspiré de la chanson Comme un guetteur du groupe PowWow.


	13. naturellement

_5 janvier 515_

* * *

Finalement, les nuits blanches et les heures de travail ont payé. Rosa a enfin rassemblé suffisamment de données et d'archives pour pouvoir démontrer que les projectiles retrouvés sur les victimes proviennent d'armes antiques dont le processus de fabrication s'était, dit-on, perdu dans les troubles de la Dernière Guerre. Elle a tout dans son dossier, copies d'archives de la police, copies de manuels de balistique, description d'armes dont les dates des modèles s'étalent sur plusieurs siècles. Plus personne ne peut contredire l'intuition que son amante a eue.

La Sicilienne en tremble de la tête aux pieds. Maintenant qu'elle sait et qu'elle a en main toutes les pièces du puzzle, elle est devenue une cible facile pour l'organisation qui se trouve derrière toute la manipulation. Il lui faut conserver le secret et agir en toute discrétion, surtout, ne pas attirer l'attention. Avoir l'air désinvolte en annonçant à son propriétaire qu'elle déménage. Prier pour que personne ne vérifie dans les registres le nom des personnes ayant consulté les archives de la bibliothèque, et la nature desdites archives.  
En fait, elle est dans une belle panade. Avec son nom en entrée quotidienne pour des recherches dans les archives de la police depuis son installation à Milan, elle risque d'attirer l'attention. Peut-être qu'elle se fait du souci pour rien, après tout, peut-être que ceux qui poursuivent sa bien-aimée n'iront jamais penser qu'ici, à Milan, si loin de la Sicile, se trouve quelqu'un qui a de quoi voir clair dans leur jeu. Plus ou moins clair. Mais le risque zéro n'existe pas.

Elle est soudain très nerveuse à la vue de son rapport achevé, du dernier point posé à la fin de la dernière phrase, de la pile de photocopies, et de l'absence de cachette valable pour y ranger tout ça.  
- Réfléchis, Rosa, voyons ! Réfléchis !  
Laflèche, son hirondelle géante, se lisse les plumes d'une aile, affalée à plat ventre sur le sol de la cuisine, dans une attitude désinvolte qu'on n'imaginerait pas voir chez un oiseau. À ses côtés est assis Cerbère, son chien noir cracheur de feu, raide comme la justice, le poil impeccablement brossé, docile et diligent, bien dressé. Tout le tempérament inverse de Laflèche.

Rosa lève les yeux vers la silhouette fantomatique coiffée d'un chapeau pointu qui flotte au-dessus de l'évier.  
- Morgana, tu as une idée ?  
Un sifflement doux lui répond.  
- Tu pourrais me garder le dossier ? Me le garder bien caché ?  
La magicienne fantômatique tourbillonne et siffle un acquiescement.  
- Tu es certaine que je peux te faire confiance pour ça ?  
Rosa zieute le serpent noir à face jaune roulé au-dessus du frigo, envisageant de lui faire avaler rapport, photocopies et tout le tremblement pour plus de sûreté dans la cachette.

La venimeuse Cyanure, malgré sa mauvaise vision des couleurs, caractéristique de ceux de son espèce, a remarqué le manège de sa dresseuse. Elle peut deviner ce à quoi l'humaine est en train de penser, et elle souffle déjà d'indignation.  
- C'est bon, Cyanure, j'ai compris. Tu ne me serviras pas de mule. Morgana ?  
Avec un sifflement de mésange, la silhouette fantomatique écarte les pans de sa cape, révélant un corps court et maigre assorti de deux bras ornés de quatre doigts opposés deux à deux, et d'un pseudopode pendant lamentablement en-dessous. Les deux bras se tendent en avant, attendant qu'on leur confie le paquet.  
Rapidement Rosa ficelle le tout et le tend à Morgana, qui s'en saisit prudemment, évitant tout contact direct avec sa dresseuse. Les pans de la cape retombent et le corps frêle et vulnérable de la magirêve est soustrait aux regards indiscrets.

La Sicilienne soupire de soulagement. Elle espère de tout cœur qu'en cas d'une éventuelle fouille de la maison, personne ne pensera à violer l'intimité du corps de sa capsumone. Puis elle a un regard triste et douloureux envers Cyanure : la vipère géante risque, en cas de fouille, au mieux de se faire masser le corps pour lui faire vomir son dernier repas, au pire de se faire taillader pour pouvoir récupérer, dans son cadavre en pleine dissolution, tout ce qu'elle aurait éventuellement pu manger.  
Rosa secoue la tête pour chasser l'idée de son esprit. Mieux vaut ne pas penser à ce genre de choses pour garder la tête froide et les pieds sur terre. Elle a assez des dangers réels de son enquête, elle n'a pas besoin de se monter en plus la tête avec des craintes fantasmées.

Elle soupire et essaye de ranger un peu. Si elle veut éviter les ennuis, elle doit détruire toutes les copies qu'elle a fait des documents qu'elle a consultés, copies informatiques et photocopies. Une partie d'elle-même a envie de le faire le plus tôt possible, pour s'en débarrasser comme d'une chose dangereuse qui risque d'exploser à tout moment, tandis qu'une autre désire tout conserver, parce qu'on ne sait jamais elle pourrait toujours en avoir besoin.  
Elle secoue la tête et se masse les tempes. Sans Loredana, elle a du mal à prendre des décisions. Elle n'a plus goût à l'entraînement de ses capsumons, elle n'a plus goût à la cuisine, elle n'a plus goût à tenir la maison ni même à s'épiler. Quant au sexe, n'en parlons même pas : elle n'a plus le temps de s'occuper de ça, seule ou à plusieurs.

Elle s'étire et se demande si ce n'est pas ça, par hasard, son principal problème. Un petit quart d'heure ou une demi-heure de plaisir solitaire lui détendrait agréablement l'esprit et l'aiderait sans doute à prendre de meilleures décisions, à tête plus reposée.  
Le sac de jouets qu'elle partageait avec son amante, c'est elle-même qui l'a embarqué lors de son déménagement forcé, pour éviter tout ennui à Loredana en cas de fouille, de même qu'elles avaient déployé le canapé en lit pour faire croire aux déménageurs qu'elles ne dormaient pas ensemble.  
Rosa s'arrache à ces mauvais souvenirs et plonge dans le bas de son armoire, à la recherche du sac.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle en tire sa panoplie et l'étale sur le lit. Rien ne lui fait envie. Elle sait qu'elle en a besoin, mais elle n'en a pas envie. Des formes et des couleurs qui auparavant lui auraient donné des idées, des bijoux suggestifs, rien n'a d'emprise sur elle. Tout ça n'est qu'un ramassis d'objets morts lorsqu'ils ne sont pas manipulés par celle qu'elle aime.  
Elle les jette rageusement dans le sac, larmes aux yeux. C'est horriblement frustrant pour elle. Elle a l'impression horrible d'être devenue une femme à hommes, une de ces salopes qui ne pense qu'à se faire prendre et qui abandonne les enfants non-désirés ou pire, leur fait du mal.

À pas de velours, Cerbère entre dans la chambre en poussant la porte laissée entrouverte du bout de son museau. Il vient se serrer dans les jambes de sa maîtresse en gémissant, sensible aux émotions de l'humaine et souhaitant alléger son malheur. Rosa enfouit son visage dans la fourrure rase et tiède du cou du capsumon.  
- Cerbère, qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ?  
La créature jappe doucement et gémit, pour montrer à quel point il s'inquiète pour sa dresseuse. Il lui lèche le visage et les mains, pour la réconforter. Les trois autres capsumons le rejoignent et tous quatre se mettent à discuter à voix basse, alors que Rosa tremble et essaye de se retenir de pleurer.

Les capsumons de Rosa ont conscience de la situation, bien qu'ils ne le montrent pas. Ils savent que leur dresseuse risque gros, et qu'elle est sur les nerfs. Ils savent de quoi elle est en manque, et comprennent bien qu'il lui faut Loredana, et personne d'autre, pour la combler. La détresse et la fidélité de l'humaine les touchent.  
« N'y a-t-il pas quelque chose que nous puissions faire ? » murmure Morgana. « Je veux dire, en-dehors du fait de... faire les choses nous-mêmes ? »  
Laflèche pousse quelques piaillements.  
« Faire les choses nous-mêmes ? Tu en as des bonnes ! Aucun d'entre nous ne saurait s'y prendre. Et puis, elle aurait encore plus d'embêtements, tu ne penses pas ? »

Cyanure siffle et redresse la tête.  
« Encore plus d'embêtements que maintenant ? C'est possible ça ? »  
Cerbère se love contre la poitrine de Rosa, pour la réconforter, et jappe à l'adresse de la vipère géante :  
« C'est bien dommage que tu sois myope et sourde comme tu l'es. Tu te serais rendue compte, au fur et à mesure des interventions de l'humaine, que les interactions autorisées entre nous et les humains sont extrêmement limitées. »  
« Comment ça, limitées ? » s'étonne Cyanure.  
Cerbère soupire et Morgana glousse doucement. Laflèche ébouriffe ses plumes et se vautre à nouveau à plat ventre sur le sol, peu concernée par ce qui se passe autour d'elle, du moment qu'on la laisse faire la sieste.

Le chien cracheur de feu grogne entre ses crocs.  
« Y'a rien de mieux que l'exemple. Regarde. »  
Il donne un coup de museau à l'intimité de sa dresseuse la réaction ne se fait pas attendre.  
- Non mais, ça va pas ? Je t'ai pas élevé comme ça !  
Il est repoussé à coups de pieds par une Rosa paniquée qui se réfugie sur le lit, une main crispée sur la zone si sauvagement attaquée, l'autre appuyée sur son cœur pour en calmer les battements.  
« Tu vois ? » fait Cerbère à l'adresse de Cyanure.  
« Ahon, j'imaginais pas... » siffle la vipère géante. « Mais bon, il faut aussi dire que je n'avais jamais testé. Je me souviendrai qu'il faut éviter ce genre de choses. »

Le reptile se love autour d'un des pieds du lit, réfléchissant, puis :  
« Mais, pourquoi ? »  
« Pourquoi quoi ? » grogne Cerbère, léchant ses côte endolories, Morgana flottant, hilare, au-dessus de lui.  
« Pourquoi les humains refusent que nous leur apportions ce dont ils ont besoin lorsqu'ils en ont besoin ? Ils nous demandent de l'aide pour tout, pourquoi pas pour ça ? Ça les détendrait un peu, et ils seraient plus agréables avec nous après. »  
Le chien hausse les épaules.  
« Les humains sont compliqués. » soupire-t-il. « Ils contraignent leur comportement de façon ridicule et injustifiée. »  
« Tu veux dire, les lois ? » s'étonne Morgana en haussant un sourcil.  
« Non, pas les lois ! » grogne Cerbère.

Le chien s'ébroue et jette un coup d'œil sur le lit, où l'humaine est en pleine déprime, gémissant le nom de celle qu'elle aime.  
« Les lois sont là pour régir la vie en communauté. Les humains forment de très très grands troupeaux, le chef de meute ne peut pas veiller à l'ordre de la société tout seul. C'est pour ça qu'il y a des lois et un système juridique. Mais je ne parlais pas de ça. »  
« Mais alors, de quoi ? » insiste Cyanure.  
Cerbère prend le temps de s'assoir bien droit, comme à son habitude, les oreilles raides sur le dessus de sa tête, la queue impeccablement enroulée autour de ses pattes, avant de poursuivre.  
« Les humains font des simagrées pour s'habiller, par exemple. Qu'il faut s'habiller comme ci ou comme ça suivant qu'on est mâle ou femelle, suivant la saison ou suivant l'année, sans prendre en considération l'esthétique personnelle. Ou l'esthétique tout court. Et puis, il faut faire la fête de cette manière, et à tel jour, sans que personne ne se souvienne vraiment du pourquoi. Et puis il faut s'accoupler comme ci, pas comme ça, soit-disant que si la femelle est au-dessus du mâle c'est mauvais pour les enfants, ou je ne sais quelle autre ânerie. »

Il bâille ostensiblement.  
« Moi, toutes leurs histoires, ça me gave. Mais nous vivons avec les humains, alors nous devons nous plier à leurs manies. »  
Cyanure reste pensive un moment tandis que Morgana va et vient entre ses camarades et sa dresseuse, ne sachant pas vraiment que faire ni que penser. Laflèche est toujours avachie par terre, toujours dans une position indigne d'un oiseau, et toujours aussi indolente.  
C'est finalement Cyanure qui reprend la parole.  
« Cerbère, tu penses pas que les humains ont moins des manies qu'une... culture ? »  
« Une _culture_? »

Le chien-démon aboie de rire en se tordant sur le parquet, alors que Rosa, affolée par son comportement, se réfugie contre les oreillers, réconfortée tant bien que mal par Morgana. Enfin Cerbère se calme, sa dresseuse se rassure, et Morgana se met à pousser des sifflements de reproche et d'indignation qui sont royalement ignorés.  
« Les humains, une _culture_ ? Tu en as de bien bonnes ! »  
Le chien secoue la tête et se passe une patte derrière ses cornes, un large sourire en-travers de ses babines.  
« Ma pauvre Cyanure, tu as passé trop de temps sur ton frigo, les ondes électromagnétiques te sont montées à la tête ! Une culture, vraiment. Et pourquoi pas une religion, tant que tu y es ? »

* * *

Kei achève sa courte prière en tremblant. Aujourd'hui, elle va commencer le premier jour de son contrat doctoral, et sa nervosité est immense. Bien que Kami lui fasse régulièrement réviser les bases de la géologie dont elle est le plus susceptible d'avoir besoin, elle ne peut s'empêcher de craindre d'être démasquée. Les procédures d'inscription sont achevées, son contrat à temps partiel au restaurant est aménageable au cas où elle a besoin de travailler certains soirs sur une expérience qui demande un long suivi, en résumé, tout est théoriquement paré. Mais Kei est nerveuse, elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher.

- Tout ira bien, assure Kami avec un pincement au cœur.  
- Tu es sûr que je n'ai pas de lacunes ? Que je ne risque pas de me faire repérer ?  
Il sourit et la prend par les épaules.  
- N'oublie pas que je suis toujours avec toi, d'accord ? Quoi que tu fasses, je garde un œil sur toi, au cas où quelque chose tournerait mal. Comme hier soir au restaurant.  
- Hier soir ? Je ne t'ai pas entendu me parler de toute la soirée pourtant !  
- Non, mais je t'ai fait jeter un morceau de poisson.  
- Ah, c'était toi ! Le patron m'a passé un de ces savons !  
- Et il s'est interrompu au bout de même pas deux minutes, n'est-ce pas ?

Kei réfléchit quelques instants puis acquiesce : elle doit bien admettre que c'était le cas.  
- Que s'est-il passé _exactement_ ? demande-t-elle sur un ton suspicieux.  
- Le poisson n'était plus assez frais pour éviter au restaurant une plainte pour intoxication alimentaire, je t'ai fait le jeter. Puis, tu ne l'as sans doute pas remarqué, lorsque tu t'es fait réprimander, je suis intervenu pur expliquer la chose à-travers tes lèvres.  
Kei porte une main à son visage et se caresse la bouche du bout des doigts, pensivement.  
- Tu es capable de prendre le contrôle de mon corps sans que je m'en rende compte ?  
- Uniquement dans les cas désespérés, se défend Kami. Et quand ce n'est pas important.

Kei plisse les yeux.  
- Comment ça, quand ce n'est pas important ?  
- Quand tu n'arrives pas à choisir entre deux plats, explique patiemment Kami. Lorsqu'entre deux décisions non-capitales ton cœur varie, je te donne un petit coup de pouce. Tout simplement.  
La Japonaise n'a pas vraiment l'air convaincue, mais elle préfère ne pas argumenter. Après tout, s'il a la capacité de la manipuler sans qu'elle le sache pour la tirer du pétrin, il a aussi la capacité de la mettre dedans la tête la première. Mieux vaut rester dans ses bonnes grâces.  
- Tu as peur de moi, grimace Kami.  
- Et tu n'aimes pas ça ?

Le pokémon secoue la tête.  
- Je préfèrerais que tu m'obéisses par plaisir d'obéir, plutôt que par crainte. Même si cette dernière pimente un peu le jeu.  
Il se détourne, battant l'air de sa queue, et lance à l'adresse de l'humaine, sans se retourner :  
- Dépêche-toi, tu vas être en retard.  
La mort dans l'âme, désolée d'avoir blessé son amant mais toujours un peu intriguée par sa psychologie complexe et difficile à cerner, Kei achève ses derniers préparatifs et sort du minuscule studio en silence.

* * *

- Ah, Mademoiselle Miura, vous voilà ! Nous étions justement en train de parler de vous !  
Kei sursaute légèrement en voyant l'installation du bureau de sa tutrice de thèse, et le nombre impressionnant de personnes rassemblées.  
Il y a là de nombreuses webcams, et des écrans à profusion. Les ordinateurs ont été branchés au petit bonheur la chance, et deux rallonges ont été tirées à-travers le couloir depuis des bureaux attenants pour éviter toute surcharge de l'installation électrique. Cinq chercheurs sont serrés les uns contre les autres autour du bureau qui vient d'être déplacé, si on en croit les rayures sur le parquet. Chacun a un écran et une webcam devant les yeux, et peut voir les visages de tous les membres de l'équipe. De toute évidence, il s'agit de la vidéoconférence d'ouverture du projet de recherche.

Kei lève une main timide et la secoue en l'air, saluant à l'européenne.  
- Entrez, entrez donc !  
On lui présente toute l'équipe de recherche. Les noms européens sonnent bizarrement à ses oreilles, et les noms japonais sont trop écorchés par sa tutrice pour qu'elle puisse les comprendre. Heureusement qu'en-dessous de chaque portrait, sur les écrans, est indiqué le nom de son propriétaire.  
- Tiens donc ! fait un Japonais sur l'écran.  
Sa voix est portée par les hauts-parleurs. Kei tremble : elle a reconnu le professeur Orme, rencontré presque un an plus tôt à une conférence sur le dimorphisme sexuel. Si elle est reconnue...  
-Vous ne seriez pas assistante au labo de Shimoda ?

Elle secoue la tête négativement, le plus naturellement du monde.  
- Je suis recommandée par ce laboratoire, corrige-t-elle en asiatique, mais je n'ai jamais travaillé pour eux. Pourquoi ? Je vous rappelle quelqu'un ?  
Le scientifique éclate de rire.  
- Oh, rien de bien grave. C'est sans doute la mauvaise résolution de l'image qui m'a induit en erreur.  
Kei soupire intérieurement de soulagement alors que les discussions reprennent.

Elle a du mal à comprendre tout ce dont il est question. Les maigres bases de géologie que Kami lui a imprimé dans le cerveau lui permettent néanmoins de ne pas être trop perdue dans le débat et d'en extraire les grandes lignes.  
Comme elle le savait déjà, le projet est un projet de géologie appliquée, une étude des relations entre la structure et la composition des pokémons de type roche, et celles de leur milieu de développement. Des comparaisons seront faites entre différentes zones géologiques : environnement volcanique, sédimentaire, ou plutonique. Jusque là, tout va bien.

Chacun suivant sa spécialité choisira un paramètre à suivre et comparer, et une espèce locale pouvant être influencée par ce paramètre. Trois intrépides chercheurs japonais décident d'étudier les onix et comment leur structure peut dépendre de celle des milieux dans lesquels ils vivent. D'autres préfèrent étudier, à-travers le pays, les relations entre le milieu de vie de la famille de gravalanch et la composition de ces derniers. Ils bouillonnent d'idées, ont pour projet de faire grandir une population de racaillous dans différents milieux et de les transférer d'un milieu à l'autre pour étudier comment, à leurs différents stades de développement, ils vont adapter ou non leur composition. Kei est désignée volontaire par sa tutrice de thèse pour faire équipe avec une autre thésarde, écologue celle-là, et faire le lien entre la composition minéralogique des lynxalanches et celle de leur milieu. Leur tutrice les dirigeront sur le projet, tandis qu'un chercheur de renommée internationale participera à la même étude en se concentrant sur la structure et la pétrologie.

Un chercheur japonais, spécialiste du suivi des isotopes dans la chaîne alimentaire, s'étonne que les géologues soient frileux et n'étudient pas plusieurs espèces de pokémons à la fois. Orme lui rétorque, en asiatique, que courir après un pokémon n'est pas de tout repos, contrairement à son travail de flemmard qui consiste à aller faire son marché dans les fermes des environs. Le spécialiste des isotopes, piqué au vif, lui répond qu'attraper des pokémons est tellement facile, qu'on envoie des enfants de dix ans sur les routes pour le faire, sans s'inquiéter. Kei intervient bien malgré elle : les poichigeons dont les enfants se saisissent à main nue ne peuvent pas être comparés avec les créatures redoutables qui vivent dans des lieux plus reculés, ou sont exhibés lors des combats en Ligue, et que s'il est aisé de se procurer des produits alimentaires, le suivi d'une population de créatures sauvages est plus délicat, même si dans le principe elle serait plutôt de l'avis de comparer le plus d'espèces possibles.

Tous les regards se posent sur elle. Elle a répondu en européen, le langage choisi pour les interactions lors des réunions internationales, et après un moment de pause, toutes les langues se délient à nouveau, à la recherche d'un moyen d'organiser l'étude la plus complète possible.  
Après une bonne heure de débats, les directeurs de projets tombent enfin d'accord, et Kei, un peu étourdie, est pilotée jusqu'à son bureau, avec un planning de réunions d'avancement dans les mains et la liste des numéros de toutes les personnes dont elle pourrait avoir besoin, de la secrétaire à la bibliothécaire, en passant par les techniciens de laboratoire, ingénieurs de recherche et autres maîtres de conférence.  
Enfin au calme, Kei parvient à articuler quelques mots :  
- Mais dans quoi est-ce que je suis tombée ?

* * *

C'est une Kei épuisée qui, après une soirée à travailler au restaurant, passe enfin le seuil de la porte de son logement.  
- Longue journée ? demande Kami.  
- Ne m'en parle pas ! soupire Kei. J'ai d'ailleurs eu une sorte d'absence en quittant le bureau, je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé...  
Elle comprend aussitôt en voyant le sourire en coin de son amant.  
- C'est toi, n'est-ce pas ?  
Il lui caresse doucement la tête.  
- J'avais des achats à faire, s'excuse-t-il à moitié.

Kei le fixe un moment, puis elle réalise qu'elle traîne avec elle son sac de commissions plein à ras bord, et ce depuis l'absence qu'elle a eue en quittant le bureau.  
- Kami, à quoi cela rime-t-il ?  
- C'est juste un jeu, tempère le pokémon. Si tu ne veux pas jouer, libre à toi d'aller te faire rembourser. Si les emballages ne sont pas ouverts, ils reprennent tout, sauf les sous-vêtements, qu'ils se contentent d'échanger au cas où la taille ne conviendrait pas.  
Kei ouvre le sac et fait des yeux ronds en en contemplant enfin le contenu de manière consciente.  
- Kami... c'est une blague ?  
- C'est un jeu, répète le pokémon, un peu amer. Tu peux aller tout rendre demain. J'aurais au moins essayé.  
- Non, non, proteste l'humaine. Ça serait bien trop gênant ! Dire que je me suis baladée avec ça toute la soirée ! J'ai honte !

Elle se recroqueville, comme pour se protéger du contenu du sac.  
- On va garder ça, on va l'oublier dans un coin, et ça sera très bien comme ça, continue-t-elle.  
- La facture était salée, répond Kami calmement. Tu veux vraiment oublier ça dans un coin ?  
Kei se tord les mains. Elle a le choix entre subir l'humiliation de rapporter l'ensemble au magasin pour remboursement, ou laisser Kami s'en servir sur elle, avec tout ce que ça implique.  
Elle déglutit bruyamment.  
- Tu es bien sûr de toi ? gémit-elle.  
Et puis soudain, c'est la réalisation. C'est _elle_ que les gens ont vu aller dans ce magasin. C'est _elle_ que les gens ont vu choisir ces articles. C'est _elle_qui a souri au vendeur en payant la note.

Elle secoue la tête vigoureusement.  
- Tout ce que tu voudras, mais pas l'humiliation de devoir aller rendre ça au magasin !  
Kami triomphe.  
Père et les pokémons de Kei s'approchent du sac, curieux, et s'en saisissent, avant que Kei ait pu faire le moindre geste pour les en empêcher.  
- Laissez ça ! supplie-t-elle.  
- Laisse-les donc, répond Kami en la prenant par les épaules. Il faut bien qu'ils s'habituent.  
- Qu'ils s'habituent à quoi ?  
Kei recule, tremblante.  
- Qu'ils s'habituent à voir ces objets parmi tes affaires, répond calmement le pokémon.

Kei soupire et contemple, désespérée, ce que ses pokémons ont étalé sur le plancher.  
Il y a là un collier ras-du-cou en cuir mauve dehors et violet foncé dedans, avec bracelets de cheville et de poignets assortis. L'ensemble est orné de quatre anneaux de métal, un devant un derrière et un de chaque côté. Les bracelets sont reliés deux à deux par des chaînes à mousquetons, et une laisse de même façon est accrochée au collier. D'autres chaînes sont étalées sur le parquet, ainsi qu'un paquet de cordes de différentes couleurs.  
Une plume au bout d'un manche, une cravache d'équitation, une paire de bas résille. Des pinces en caoutchouc, un chapelet de boules qui font du bruit quand ses pokémons les bousculent, un corset violet foncé avec porte-jarretelles intégré. Un bandeau pour les yeux, une lanière de cuir avec une boule de latex violet foncé au milieu, une clochette.

- Kami...  
- Oui Kei ?  
- ...pourquoi une clochette ?  
L'incongruité de la question fait rire le pokémon, qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout.  
- La clochette, explique-t-il alors que Joey et Céra jouent avec, c'est pour pouvoir communiquer l'un avec l'autre.  
- Mais... tu n'as pas l'intention d'utiliser ta télépathie ?  
Il secoue la tête et s'explique avant qu'elle ne proteste.  
- Je préfère ne pas risquer de me mettre à te manipuler pour te faire faire tout ce que je veux, même si ça va trop loin pour toi.

Elle ferme les yeux, les joues rosies, toujours un peu effrayée. Elle se voit déjà ligotée et fouettée jusqu'au sang, ne parvenant pas à agiter la clochette correctement pour lui signifier d'arrêter, bâillonnée, les yeux bandés.  
- Oh non, la rassure Kami qui vient de saisir l'image grâce à sa télépathie, ça ne risque pas de t'arriver.  
- Mais alors, pourquoi tout ce bazar, si c'est pour ne pas l'utiliser ?  
Saturnin se prend les pieds dans le sac dont s'échappe une gamelle qui vient rouler jusqu'aux pieds de l'humaine.  
- Pourquoi ? répète Kei.

Kami fait un geste en direction des pokémons assemblés dans la pièce. Sakura est blotti dans la gamelle, Léo mordille le paquet de cordes, Mew s'est enroulé dans les chaînes comme si c'était une toge, Joey et Céra jouent avec la clochette, et Saturnin, armé de la cravache, dirige Amalthea à-travers la pièce comme un maréchal fait avancer ses troupes.  
- Tu vois ? la rassure Kami. C'est d'abord et avant tout un insigne de pouvoir. Mais bien sûr, renchérit-il soudain, si tu ne veux pas jouer, tu peux encore tout rapporter au magasin.  
Kei contemple le matériel il y en a encore dans le sac, que ses pkémons semblent ne pas avoir vu, sans doute parce que Kami ne veut pas que ces accessoires soient déjà révélés.

- Tu as bien dit que c'était pour jouer ? s'assure Kei.  
- Parole d'honneur.  
- Et on arrête quand _je_ veux ?  
- Promis.  
- Et ça ne va pas plus loin que ce que _je_ veux ?  
- C'est ce qui fait que ça reste un jeu.  
Le pokémon fait de son mieux pour cacher sa nervosité. Il sait qu'en laissant à son amante la possibilité de refuser, la possibilité de choisir, non seulement il lui montre le respect qu'il a pour elle, mais en plus il augmente ses chances qu'elle dise oui. Tout en courant le risque qu'elle refuse.

- Si ça reste un jeu, articule Kei lentement, s'il n'y a que toi qui joues avec moi, que tu me demandes avant d'essayer des trucs nouveaux, que ça ne dépasse pas le seuil de la maison, que ça ne mette en danger ni ma santé mentale ni ma santé physique, alors...  
Kami tremble de la tête aux pieds, suspendu à ses lèvres.  
- ...alors, oui, je veux bien jouer. Progressivement.  
Kami se précipite sur elle pour la serrer dans ses bras.

* * *

- Levez-vous, ordonne-t-il.  
Elle se lève, tremblant de la tête aux pieds dans l'espèce de sac qui lui sert de blouse.  
- Suivez-moi.  
Ses pieds nus se posent l'un devant l'autre sur le sol glacé. Elle rétracte les orteils pour limiter le contact avec la surface froide et ne pose que le côté des pieds par terre au risque de se tordre la cheville.  
- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? murmure-t-elle enfin.  
Il la contemple pensivement de haut en bas.  
- Ce n'est pas à moi d'en décider, répond-il enfin.

Elle le suit sans broncher le long de la coursive métallique, passe devant la salle des dossiers puis la salle d'interrogatoire. Pour la première fois depuis que Loredana est arrivée à l'asylum, la porte de la salle de dissection est entrouverte. Elle a suffisamment de temps pour apercevoir plusieurs têtes humaines posées sur la paillasse, certainement pour étudier la structure cérébrale associée à diverses formes de maladies mentales. Bien qu'elle ait pris l'habitude, dans son métier – du moins le croit-elle – de voir des cadavres, elle ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir un haut-le-cœur. Des cadavres, c'est une chose on peut toujours se dire qu'il faut tenir le choc, pour la victime, pour arrêter celui ou celle qui lui a fait ça. Des découpages médicaux, c'est différent, c'est barbare, c'est fait de sang-froid et sans aucune émotion. Même un psychopathe ressent quelque chose lorsqu'il découpe ses victimes. Elle doute que les médecins aient ressenti quoi que ce soit en faisant leurs tranches.

Elle détourne les yeux pour ne pas vomir et, défaillante, se rattrape au bras du médecin qui l'accompagne.  
- Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? interroge-t-il froidement.  
- Juste un petit vertige passager, assure Loredana.  
Il acquiesce et pousse la porte de la salle de la chaise aux mille aiguilles.  
- Installez-vous, dit-il froidement.  
Elle s'installe, se concentrant à l'avance sur ce qu'il lui reste de maigres idées de sa carrière de policière, et de la femme de sa vie, Rosa.

On lui installe des électrodes sur la tête, des capteurs aux poignets et sur la paume des mains. Une machine est installée juste en face de son visage, on lui demande de regarder fixement la maison au bout du chemin. Elle souffle un grand coup pour garder son calme.  
- Vous êtes nerveuse, affirme platement une infirmière qui regarde des signaux s'agiter sur un écran.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ? murmure la patiente du bout des lèvres.  
- Simplement vérifier si le traitement a fonctionné, explique froidement l'infirmière.

Loredana ferme les yeux très fort. Et s'ils arrivaient à lire dans sa tête ? S'ils avaient à leur service des capsumons de type psy capables de savoir si elle a vraiment eu l'esprit lavé par leurs soins ou si elle fait la comédie ? Et s'ils décidaient de la garder ici pour toujours, jusqu'à ce que son esprit se brise et qu'elle ne soit plus qu'un pantin à peine capable de réagir quand on prononce son nom ?  
Son nom. Elle réalise soudain que pas une seule fois depuis son arrivée, elle n'a été appelée par son nom, ou par une quelconque autre désignation que « vous ». Elle n'est même pas un numéro pour eux. Même pas un code-barres. Comment font-ils pour ne pas se tromper dans leurs dossiers si leurs patients ne portent pas même un numéro ?

- Regardez attentivement la maison au bout du chemin, ordonne mollement le médecin, nous allons commencer.  
Elle rouvre les yeux et regarde à-travers la machine le petit dessin d'une maison au bout d'un chemin, autant que faire se peut malgré l'absence de ses lentilles.  
- Bien. Nous allons commencer, annonce la voix plate.  
Loredana prend soudain conscience qu'elle n'entend plus, ou plutôt, ne remarque plus le battement régulier qui rythme l'ambiance sonore de l'asylum. La folie serait-elle entrée définitivement dans son esprit ? Cette seule perspective la terrifie.

- Quel est votre nom ?  
- Loredana Pastore.  
L'infirmière surveille les signaux qui semblent normaux. Elle fait signe au médecin de continuer.  
- Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes ici ?  
Les signaux s'agitent un peu.  
- Je... hésite Loredana. Je suis malade.  
L'infirmière fait signe que c'est bon.  
- Quel genre de maladie ?

Loredana ouvre la bouche pour répondre puis elle s'arrête pour réfléchir. Enfin, elle avance, hésitante :  
- Dépendance à l'alcool, je crois. Et puis, délire induit par l'alcool. Oui, c'est ça. Délire induit par l'alcool.  
- C'est très bien, encourage le médecin. Vous avez fait de gros progrès. La thérapie a eu des résultats exceptionnels.  
Il tourne une page sur son clipboard, et continue son interrogatoire.  
- Quel genre de délire induit aviez-vous eu, qui a causé de gros problèmes de sécurité pour toute la région ?

Elle n'hésite pas une seconde. C'est le moment de jouer le tout pour le tout.  
- Je croyais que j'étais une policière, et que je voulais attraper des meurtriers qui maquillaient leurs crimes pour faire croire à une attaque de capsumon. Mais ça va mieux maintenant. Je me souviens bien à présent avoir lu l'histoire dans les journaux, et avoir...  
- Ça suffit ! ordonne sèchement le médecin.  
En jetant un coup d'œil sur l'écran et sur l'infirmière, Loredana constate avec horreur que tous deux sont extrêmement agités.

Le médecin contemple Loredana d'un regard sévère.  
- Je ne sais pas jusqu'à quel point vous le faites, mais vous mentez. Reprenons.  
Il lui fait répéter des morceaux de phrase, encore et encore, pour tenter de savoir quelle information exactement est en contradiction avec les convictions profondes de sa patiente. Elle en a les larmes aux yeux, et éclate en sanglots lorsqu'il lui annonce que finalement, la thérapie n'a pas fonctionné et qu'elle est toujours aussi persuadée qu'avant d'être une inspectrice de police ayant mis le doigt sur un complot épineux sacrifiant d'innocentes victimes par douzaines.

- Je vous jure, supplie Loredana. Je vous jure que je fais de mon mieux pour vous croire ! Je vous jure ! Mais je n'y arrive pas, je n'y arrive pas !  
Elle s'effondre sur sa chaise, autant que les liens qui la contraignent le lui permettent. Elle sanglote de toutes ses forces. Tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est sortir d'ici, retrouver le grand air, retrouver sa famille, retrouver ses capsumons, retrouver ses amis. Elle fera tout ce qu'ils veulent, elle le promet, elle prendra tous les médicaments qu'ils veulent, reviendra se refaire électrocuter autant de fois qu'ils le veulent, pourvu qu'ils la laissent sortir.

Le médecin et l'infirmière échangent un regard, puis cette dernière acquiesce imperceptiblement et disparaît dans une pièce attenante. Elle revient quelques minutes plus tard et articule silencieusement quelques mots à l'adresse du médecin.  
- Bien, soupire ce dernier en rassemblant ses notes. Comme vous faites preuve de bonne volonté, nous allons quand même vous laisser sortir.  
Loredana se fige. Elle n'en croit pas ses oreilles. Sortir ? Rentrer chez elle ? À condition qu'il y ait encore un « chez elle » !  
- Vous devrez, continue le médecin calmement, respecter des rendez-vous réguliers avec nos spécialistes pour vérifier que vous ne faites pas de rechute.  
- Compris, répond Loredana.  
L'infirmière s'approche, et défait les liens de sa patiente avec comme une grimace de dépit.

- C'est dommage, soupire le médecin en regardant Loredana s'extirper de la chaise. J'aurais tellement aimé vous garder un peu plus !  
- Pourquoi ? s'étonne Loredana. Vous pensez que je vais replonger dans l'alcool ?  
- Non, répond l'homme rêveusement. Mais j'aurais bien aimé vous guérir de votre...  
Il fait une grimace de dégoût, comme s'il contemplait un cafard écrasé sur la table de sa cuisine.  
- ... homosexualité, complète-t-il. Oui, c'est bien dommage. Une femme telle que vous est destinée à s'offrir à des hommes et porter leurs enfants, pas à se vautrer dans une dépravation démoniaque et stérile.

La main de Loredana atterrit avec violence sur la joue du médecin.  
- Une araignée, s'excuse-t-elle avec un sourire forcé en essuyant sa paume sur sa blouse de malade.  
- Allez-y avec moins de force, la prochaine fois, répond le médecin, suspicieux, en se massant la joue.  
- C'est que je déteste les araignées, répond Loredana. Elles me donnent le cafard.  
Elle tremble de dégoût – dégoût d'avoir touché de ses mains un être aussi détestable et haineux que le faux médecin.

* * *

_Fin du chapitre_

* * *

Chapitre inspiré de la chanson Naturally de Selena Gomez.


	14. comme du feu cette nuit

_10 janvier 515_

* * *

Kei n'est pas fâchée d'avoir un jour de congé. Elle s'étire dans le lit comme un chat, roulant contre Kami, et se blottit contre lui. Elle est épuisée par ses doubles journées, le soir au restaurant, le reste du temps au bureau, mais elle refuse de mettre une croix sur son travail d'appoint tant qu'elle peut tenir le choc. Nul ne sait ce qui peut lui arriver, et rien n'est moins sûr que ce contrat doctoral pour lequel elle n'a aucune capacité. Elle a passé sa première semaine à brasser de la paperasse pour tenter de comprendre, d'une part la géologie de la région, d'autre part les particularités de la faune pokémone locale, et pour finir, les techniques d'analyse s'appliquant à la fois aux roches et aux pokémons. Elle se pose plein de questions au sujet de la nature profonde de ces derniers, et de leur origine, mais elle hésite à questionner Père, par respect pour lui – il est quand même vénéré, surtout en Amérique du Sud, comme étant le premier de tous les pokémons.

- Dis, murmure Kami en s'éveillant. Ça te dirait, une nouvelle robe ?  
- Tu m'as acheté une nouvelle robe ! s'exclame-t-elle. C'est vraiment adorable ! Je peux la voir ?  
- Noire et blanche, avec des volants, ça te va ?  
- N'importe quoi me va venant de toi, répond Kei avec conviction.  
Elle a déjà oublié l'incident du début de semaine, et le contenu du sac gardé secret pour une raison qui lui avait alors échappé.

Kami fait un geste, et un paquet sort de là où il l'avait caché pour tomber dans le giron de Kei. C'est une robe courte, jupe noire à jupon blanc, corsage blanc avec corselet noir et rubans noirs.  
- C'est mignon ! s'exclame Kei en la plaquant contre elle. Je peux l'essayer tout de suite ?  
- À ta guise, répond Kami.  
Malgré la fraîcheur de la pièce, Kei jaillit hors du lit et de son pyjama pour sauter dans la robe.  
- C'est exactement ma taille ! s'extasie-t-elle. Merci beaucoup, Kami ! Mais... ce n'est pas un peu court ?  
- Il y a d'autres choses qui vont avec, répond le pokémon.

Une paire de bas blancs à jarretière de ruban noir apparaît dans ses mains, ainsi qu'un bandeau pour les cheveux, blanc à ruban noir, avec des petits volants.  
- Tiens, il y a ça qui va avec. Tu veux que je t'aide à les enfiler ?  
Une paire de chaussures noires à très hauts talons complète le tout.  
- Kami, tu crois que je vais pouvoir me promener en public avec ça sur le dos ? hésite Kei en se regardant dans le miroir.  
- Je préfèrerais que non, répond Kami avec un petit mouvement de l'oreille. Au fait, il y a encore ça qui va avec.  
Il lui tend une paire de gants et un petit tablier blanc. Habituée à voir des femmes porter un tablier comme accessoire d'habillement, Kei l'enfile sans broncher.

Elle se regarde dans le miroir avec un œil critique.  
- C'est vraiment très joli, merci Kami. Mais ça a dû coûter une fortune !  
- Rien n'est trop beau pour toi, répond-il.  
- Dans combien de magasins es-tu allé me promener l'autre jour ? s'amuse-t-elle.  
- Un seul, répond Kami avec un sourire narquois.  
Kie fronce les sourcils elle met un peu de temps à comprendre.  
- Tu veux dire que...c'est un costume fétichiste ?!

Elle ouvre de grands yeux effrayés, moitié à l'idée de porter un costume qu'une femme bien élevée n'est pas censé enfiler, moitié en se rendant compte qu'elle l'avait pris pour une robe à la mode.  
- Ça te dirait de jouer à la soubrette ? avance Kami.  
- Comment ça, à la soubrette ? tremble Kei.  
- Et bien, explique Kami, je suis le seigneur de la maison et toi, ma dame de chambre. Ton rôle est de t'occuper de moi, faire la cuisine et le ménage, servir à table.  
- La même chose que d'habitude, mais avec des talons hauts, en somme, résume Kei.  
- La différence avec d'habitude, c'est que tu dois m'appeler « Monsieur » et que, comme je peux te mettre à la porte à n'importe quel moment si tu ne te conduis pas bien, tu as pris l'habitude de ne pas protester lorsque j'ai les mains un peu baladeuses.

Kei essaye de réprimer un sourire.  
- Comme d'habitude, en sorte.  
- Non, pas comme d'habitude ! insiste Kami. Tu es une dame de chambre à mon service. Ce n'est pas du tout la même chose. Une dame de chambre est censé protester un minimum quand son patron a les mains baladeuses.  
- Oh, fait Kei. Je commence à comprendre.  
Elle réfléchit un peu plus, puis :  
- Mais si j'ai vraiment envie d'arrêter de jouer ?  
- C'est à ça que sert la clochette, répond Kami. Garde-la dans ta poche, je la glisserai dans ta main si je t'immobilise les poignets. Fais-la sonner si ça ne va pas.

* * *

Kei est encore toute retournée par ce qu'elle vient de vivre. Elle court presque dans les rues pour attraper le premier tramway qui l'emportera vers la rive droite du Rhin, là où se trouve l'échoppe où Kami l'a entraînée de force en début de semaine. La séance qu'elle vient de vivre lui a laissé des frissons qu'elle ne parvient pas à réprimer.  
Kami a été parfait dans son personnage, froid, distant et sévère, mais néanmoins plein de respect et d'attention. Quand elle a laissé tomber la clochette, qu'elle avait gardé en main au lieu de la glisser dans sa poche, il s'est aussitôt précipité vers elle, lui a pris le plateau des mains, et l'a examinée de haut en bas en lui demandant ce qui n'allait pas, si elle avait des ampoules, s'il surjouait trop son personnage. Elle a trouvé ça adorable et ça l'a aussitôt mis en confiance. Et lorsqu'il a passé sa main sous sa jupe, il cherchait du regard son consentement à-travers le masque de son personnage.

Elle est saisie d'émotion et doit plonger son visage dans un mouchoir afin de garder sa contenance. Elle peut avoir confiance en lui. Même s'il ne lit pas dans ses pensées, elle peut avoir confiance en lui. Même s'il ne cherche pas à lui donner du plaisir pour pouvoir le ressentir à son tour, elle est comblée.  
Mais surtout, frustrée.  
Ce dard de plaisir qui plonge dans ses reins, c'est bien. Un membre bien matériel, c'est mieux. Alors, au vu de ce qu'elle a pu entrapercevoir de ce qui est encore caché dans le sac, elle est persuadée qu'elle trouvera, dans la boutique du quartier de Kehl, de quoi pallier ce manque qui se fait de plus en plus ressentir. Elle a pris son courage à deux mains et a décidé d'y aller, seule, en profitant d'un coup de sang comme d'autres profitent de l'excès de boisson.

Enfin, seule, c'est une façon de parler. Elle a Sakura avec elle, frissonnant dans la poche de son manteau, et Amalthea et Saturnin au chaud dans leurs noigrumes, dans l'autre poche. Elle est peut-être bien remontée, mais elle n'en est pas moins prudente. Elle sait que ceux qui cherchent à asservir Kami ne reculeront devant rien pour l'attirer dans un piège, et qu'elle est donc elle-même en grand danger.  
Suspicieuse soudain, elle sort Sakura de sa poche et le lève à hauteur de son visage, cherchant à discerner les traits de Père derrière le minois de la fleur de cerisier. Satisfaite de son examen, dont le résultat lui indique qu'il n'y a pas anguille sous roche, elle glisse à nouveau le pokémon dans sa poche en lui caressant la tête. Elle sourit en se rendant compte qu'il a grandi, un peu. Il n'a pas encore atteint la taille normale pour un ceriflor, mais il n'est plus tout petit comme auparavant.

Enfin, la boutique. En fermant les yeux, Kei passe la porte, s'attendant à être assaillie par la vision d'images pornographiques grandeur nature et par des étagères couvertes de jouets pour adultes de taille surdimensionnée et de formes obscènes.  
Elle ouvre les yeux, et se retrouve au milieu de pièces de lingerie délicates et subtiles, de chaussures aux talons vertigineux, et de bijoux ornés de strass aux volutes délicates.  
- Je peux vous aider ? propose aimablement un vendeur aux allures étranges.  
- Je euh... un peu délicat c'est...

Elle est déboussolée par les attitudes de l'homme, et se rend soudain compte que d'une certaine façon, il lui rappelle Danielle.  
- Comment ce que je cherche expliquer... pour une amie c'est...  
- Ah, je vois. Vous voulez lui offrir un godemichet pour son enterrement de vie de jeune fille ?  
- Un quoi ?  
- Un gode. Un dildo. Un accessoire pour remplacer le sexe d'un homme.  
- Oui, voilà, exactement ce que je cherche c'est !  
- Suivez-moi.

Elle lui emboîte le pas et contourne un portant présentant des costumes de soubrette, bunny-girl, catwoman, infirmière et autres, puis passe devant une étagère couverte de lubrifiants et autres huiles de massage. Elle se retrouve avec d'un côté les accessoires pour femmes, de l'autre côté les accessoires pour hommes, et sur un îlot central, les accessoires pour des plaisirs plus spécifiques, notamment les paquets de corde et les cravaches. Le tout est présenté avec une précision chirurgicale, sans mise en scène mais avec un étiquetage très spécifique, et une fiche technique.  
Finalement, c'est moins pire que ce qu'elle s'imaginait.

Après quelques malentendus et bredouillements, Kei parvient à faire comprendre au vendeur ce qu'elle cherche. Durant toute la durée de l'entretien, elle a les genoux qui tremblent, et se mord la langue pour éviter de partir en courant. Après un instant de réflexion, elle se rend compte que se mordre la langue ne sert à rien, et qu'elle ferait mieux de se marcher sur un pied.  
Ça fait mal. Mais au moins, elle ne risque plus de s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Elle sait que si elle part maintenant, elle n'aura plus jamais le courage de revenir.

Le vendeur lui propose différents modèles, et elle vainc sa répulsion et ses hauts-le-cœur pour les observer de très près, jusqu'à choisir ce qui à son avis conviendrait le mieux à Kami. Puis le vendeur lui propose des options supplémentaires, certaines totalement absurdes, une autre qui semble inespérée malgré l'obscénité de la chose. Jamais Kei ne se serait imaginée que pareil accessoire pourrait être un jour commercialisé en magasin, ou simplement inventé par un esprit humain. C'est totalement absurde. Mais bien commode au vu de sa situation actuelle.

- Je peux aussi vous proposer d'autres accessoires, avance le vendeur. Vous avez l'air d'aimer posséder un matériel le plus complet possible, si j'en crois les derniers achats que vous avez faits chez nous, mais vous avez l'air plutôt pressée aujourd'hui ?  
- C'est vrai qu'un peu pressée je suis, répond Kei en essayant de ne pas laisser trembler sa voix.  
- Dans ce cas je vous proposerais toute la collection correspondant à ce modèle... celui-ci par exemple...  
Il détaille les spécificités du produit en le présentant comme un serveur le ferait d'une bouteille de vin. Kei est prête à jurer qu'elle l'a entendu parler de « cuvée de 507, excellente année » et autre jargon d'œnologue. Elle fait « oui oui » et embarque le tout en fermant les yeux sur les prix. Elle a envie de partir d'ici, elle ne supporte plus l'oppressante présence autour d'elle. Elle a la désagréable impression que toutes ces choses vont lui sauter dessus, malgré leur immobilité évidente. Le vendeur, professionnel, a pour Kei des airs de pervers.  
- Et si je puis me permettre de vous proposer autre chose...

Kei se mordille la lèvre. Elle n'a aucune idée de ce qui est nécessaire et de ce qui ne l'est pas, de ce qui plaira à Kami et de ce qui ne lui plaira pas. Et s'il a déjà dans son sac à malice ce qu'elle s'apprête à lui acheter ?  
Et bien, elle n'aura qu'à rendre les produits en question, en fermant les yeux. Si elle se débrouille bien, elle pourra faire passer son dégoût de l'endroit et de ses employés pour un genre de mépris hautain pour le petit peuple.  
- Que me vous proposez ?  
- Il y a ça, d'abord, qui fait des ventes excellentes...

Oui, elle va faire ça. Elle va prendre un peu de tout, en évitant de multiplier les produits quasi-identiques, et laisser Kami choisir. Puis elle rapportera ce qui ne lui plaira pas, et complètera les collections qu'il souhaitera compléter.

* * *

- Voilà, j'ai terminé.  
L'homme lève un sourcil et acquiesce doucement.  
- Je dois admettre que c'est un excellent choix, remarque-t-il. Je suis agréablement étonné. L'approbation ne se fera pas attendre, j'en suis certain.  
Le blond sourit et acquiesce doucement en murmurant :  
- Merci, Boss. Vous savez que je ne vis que pour vous servir.  
Le Boss de la Team Rocket répond avec une expression satisfaite avant de sortir de la pièce, en appelant sa mère.

Le blond Ichigo soupire et se laisse glisser en arrière dans son siège. Il appréhendait ce rendez-vous avec son Boss pour parler de la capture du pokémon le plus puissant du monde et de sa compagne humaine. Maintenant que le mauvais moment est passé, il peut profiter d'un break de quelques instants, en attendant que Madame Boss donne son avis.  
L'ancien policier grimace et se masse le visage. Il ne sait plus trop où il en est. Il s'est engagé dans la Team Rocket, pour quoi ? Pour se battre contre les yakuzas. Et maintenant qu'il est en train de grimper les échelons de l'organisation, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il part à la chasse au pokémon en pays étranger.

Son regard se durcit. Il va entrer dans les bonnes grâces de Madame Boss, peut-être même du Boss son fils, et se débrouiller pour leur rappeler, une fois le pokémon capturé, le nom de leur seul véritable ennemi. S'il se débrouille bien, peut-être parviendra-t-il à prendre la tête de l'organisation, le contrôle du pokémon, et alors, on retrouvera des morceaux de yakuzas éparpillés aux quatre coins du Japon. Il le faut. Il l'a promis. Il doit venger ce que ces yakuzas ont fait à sa femme, ces choses horribles qui l'ont poussée au divorce, ces choses qui ont fait qu'elle l'a oublié.  
Il est déterminé à accomplir ce destin. Il fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour l'accomplir. Même s'il doit pour cela prendre la tête de la Team Rocket, il vengera la seule femme qu'il ait aimé.

La porte s'ouvre à nouveau Madame Boss fait son entrée, escortée par son fils Giovanni, lui-même suivi par sa blondasse de Domino. Ichigo fait la moue tout en se levant pour montrer son respect. Derrière le groupe, les deux persians suivent, celui de la vieille dame et celui de son fils, puis des gardes qui se postent silencieusement à divers points de la pièce.  
- Alors, grince la vieille, il paraîtrait que tu aurais une idée de génie pour faire sortir le pokémon et la femme de leurs retranchements ?  
Ichigo acquiesce mécaniquement.  
- Oui, Madame. J'ai une idée qui pourrait bien les pousser à la faute plus sûrement que toute autre chose.

La vieille se frotte le menton pensivement.  
- J'ai déjà, murmure-t-elle, une idée préconçue de la manière de faire sortir un ennemi de sa cachette. Et de la manière dont il ne faut pas procéder. Mais voyons, quel est ton avis sur la chose ?  
Elle s'assoit et fait signe aux autres de l'imiter. Ichigo prend le temps de rassembler ses esprits avant de répondre.  
- Et bien, défier l'ennemi n'est pas toujours une bonne manière de procéder. Le narguer non plus. Agir ainsi ne fait qu'énerver celui dont on cherche à se saisir, à le rendre plus prudent, et l'encourage à se mettre sur ses gardes et à prévoir des éventualités qu'autrement il n'aurait pas prévues.  
- Hum-hum, fait la vieille. Et que préconiserais-tu ?

Ichigo relève la tête – il avait instinctivement baissé les yeux comme un enfant pris en faute en attendant le jugement de Madame Boss – et il déclame son plan, d'une voix sûre :  
- Si nous faisons croire à nos adversaires...  
- Ennemis, corrige Madame Boss d'une voix neutre.  
- ...à nos _ennemis_, que nous abandonnons la poursuite. Si nous leur faisons croire que nous avons de l'admiration pour eux. Si nous prétendons abandonner tous nos plans et nous retirer. Si nous prétendons admettre la défaite. Alors, nos ennemis n'auront-ils pas tendance à crier victoire, surtout si nous leur laissons toutes les preuves que nous sommes partis ?

La vieille se contente de le contempler pensivement, ruminant les paroles de l'ancien flic. Afin de briser le silence, Ichigo renchérit :  
- Bien entendu, ils risquent de souhaiter vérifier si nous sommes encore là, il faudra donc prendre des dispositions pour par exemple, si c'est possible, déménager. Si ce n'est pas possible, donner au moins l'illusion que la maison tourne à personnel réduit, ou est partiellement à l'abandon, ou que nous sommes en train, effectivement, de déménager.  
- Très bien, murmure Madame Boss en appuyant ses mains bien à plat sur la table pour se lever de son siège. J'ai pris ma décision, en ce qui vous concerne en tout cas.

Ichigo tremble des pieds à la tête. Il espère ne pas finir dans les sous-sols, comme ces autres humains envoyés se faire tuer pour alimenter en énergie vitale des clones de pokémons. Il ne peut pas se permettre de mourir maintenant.  
Madame Boss appelle, à l'aide du talkie-walkie miniature qu'elle porte toujours avec elle, le reste du conseil de direction de la Team Rocket.  
- À toutes les unités. Abandonnez toutes vos activités actuelles et consacrez-vous à la réhabilitation des caves et souterrains. Je répète : nous déménageons dans les souterrains.

Elle change la fréquence de sa radio, puis :  
- Chargé des communications ? Bien, je veux que demain dans tous les journaux, et ce durant les trois prochaines semaines, vous passiez une petite annonce à l'intention de Miura Kei, pour lui dire que nous allons quitter la ville et que nous lui souhaitons une bonne continuation, félicitations pour son exploit, un truc du genre. Et une annonce avec le signalement de Kami, indiquant que le propriétaire de l'animal va s'en retourner au Japon, et que nous espérons que la personne qui l'a recueilli va bien s'en occuper. Faites rajouter également, en première page si possible, un article au sujet d'une grande réception d'adieu qui aura lieu dans trois semaines, remettez-en une couche une fois par semaine avec des invitations à gagner par tirage au sort, tout le bazar, et au final, un article sur ladite réception et des photos truquées ou prises en studio de mon fils et moi en train de quitter la ville pour nous en retourner au Japon et y démarrer une œuvre caritative quelconque. Avez-vous bien compris ?

Elle coupe la communication avec un sourire satisfait.  
- Je t'aime bien, Ichigo. Ton plan correspond à ma règle numéro quatre-vingt-douze.  
Elle fait signe au reste de son escorte de la suivre, gardes, fils, future belle-fille et persians.  
L'ex-policier pousse un soupir de soulagement en se laissant retomber à nouveau sur sa chaise. Puis il remarque qu'il s'était levé en même temps que Madame Boss, comme hypnotisé par le regard de la vieille et incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour lui résister.  
Cette vieille... s'il veut prendre le contrôle de la Team Rocket, il va être difficile de se défaire de cette vieille au regard de serpent.

* * *

Une fois seule dans le couloir en compagnie de son fiancé, Domino laisse éclater sa colère.  
- Tu me prends vraiment pour une cruche, hein ?  
Il la regarde, ébahi, sans trop comprendre. Il cherche à l'attirer contre lui, pour la consoler, lui demander ce qui ne va pas, la serrer dans ses bras, mais elle le repousse violemment.  
- Tu crois que parce que tu as du pouvoir sur tes hommes, tu en as aussi sur moi ? tempête Domino.  
- Mais, ma petite chérie...  
- Il n'y a pas de petite chérie qui tienne ! Tu as vu comment tu te comportes avec moi ? Comment tu me traites en public ?

Il la fixe avec des yeux vides et ébahis, comme si le ciel venait de lui tomber sur la tête.  
- Je ne comprends pas... bredouille-t-il. Comment ça, je te traite mal en public ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?  
- Et ça demande ce que ça a fait ! piaule-t-elle.  
Elle croise les bras et lève les yeux au ciel.  
- Non mais, Giovanni, tu es complètement à l'ouest !

Les hauts-parleurs du repaire se mettent à hululer la sirène d'alerte générale tandis qu'une voix invisible annonce que Miura Kei a été aperçue dans le quartier de Kehl et que si les troupes se dépêchent, elles parviendront peut-être à l'intercepter.  
- Intercepter mon cul ! braille Domino.  
Elle jette ses chaussures vers les hauts-parleurs et parvient à en décrocher un.  
- Tu es plus obsédé par cette fille que par moi ! continue-t-elle.  
Quelques sbires passent en courant, quittant précipitamment leur lieu de loisir pour se précipiter vers leur poste de combat. Domino les intercepte et les mêle à la dispute unilatérale, les prenant à parti.

- Vous voyez bien, braille-t-elle, qu'il ne s'occupe pas de moi ! Il me prend pour un objet !  
Elle fait de grands gestes dramatiques. Quelques pokémons sont finalement sortis pour la calmer et mettre fin à ce qui semble être une improvisation théâtrale, mais elle exhibe de nul ne sait où un bâton en forme de tulipe noire, de la taille d'une canne, et d'un seul geste souple, elle envoie tout ce beau monde au tapis.  
- Durant toutes ces années, continue-t-elle avec des airs d'actrice grecque, je t'ai suivi loyalement, dans l'ombre, sans broncher. Et maintenant que nous sommes à quelques semaines de nous marier, enfin, que je peux être ton épouse, ton égale, ta moitié, tu me traites encore plus mal qu'avant !  
- Mais, ma douce...  
- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne ! As-tu la moindre idée de ce que j'ai supporté durant les fêtes de fin d'année ? En as-tu la moindre idée ? Non bien sûr, tu es à moitié aveugle, et tu ne t'occupes pas de moi !  
Un rhinastoc qui se précipite vers elle est immobilisé d'un geste souple, avec un lien à réaction piézoélectrique qui l'enserre cruellement.  
- Un objet, voilà comment tu m'as traitée ! Un simple objet !

Un raclement de gorge se fait entendre.  
- Hum-hum, fait Madame Boss du bout du couloir.  
Elle rappelle le rhinastoc, bras croisés, frappant impatiemment du pied sur le sol.  
- Domino, soupire la vieille, nous n'avons pas le temps pour ce genre de choses. Notre cible a été aperçue, si nous partons dans les deux minutes nous avons une chance de l'intercepter avant qu'elle ne revienne dans le quartier dans lequel nous savons qu'elle réside sans jamais avoir pu l'y localiser. Nous _devons_ partir. Alors, remet ta dispute à plus tard.  
- Ce n'est pas une dispute ! proteste la blonde. C'est une odieuse injustice ! Il m'a traînée partout dans toutes les soirées, pour le simple plaisir de m'exhiber comme si j'étais une poupée, sans me demander mon avis, sans se préoccuper de mon propre emploi du temps, sans...

La vieille dame l'interrompt d'un geste.  
- Plus tard, les doléances. C'est un ordre. Je veux que tout le monde soit sur le coup, nous ne serons pas de trop pour d'une part lutter contre la fille, et d'autre part faire face à Mewtwo qui risque fort de débarquer au passage. Et, surtout, surtout, nous saisir de Mew. Il y a fort à parier qu'elle a Mew avec elle. Il faudra être rapide.  
Puis, à l'adresse des sbires plantés là dans le couloir :  
- Mais bon sang, remuez-vous le train ! C'est une urgence ! Nous l'avons aperçue par une chance inespérée, grâce à un agent qui se trouve tout à fait par hasard sur place ! Ce n'est pas le moment de lambiner !

Domino secoue la tête.  
- Comme par hasard. Moi je suis sûre que c'est Giovanni qui a déclenché l'alerte simplement pour pouvoir éviter de devoir faire face à ces choses horribles qu'il a faites et à son comportement inadmissible avec moi.  
- Bon, maintenant, ça suffit, grogne Madame Boss. Giovanni, occupe-toi de la mettre au pas.  
- Mais... pourquoi moi ? proteste l'intéressé.  
- Parce que c'est _ta_fiancée, pas la mienne...

Giovanni grogne, tente de plaider sa cause une fois encore, et se fait à nouveau rembarrer par sa fiancée. La matriarche soupire et se cache les yeux d'une main, affligée par ce spectacle. Le maffioso a beau tenter une approche, sans grande conviction, avec son persian qu'il fait bondir en avant, le pokémon est cueilli en plein vol par un coup de pied qui l'envoie dans le mur. Domino a peut-être pris sa retraite, elle n'en a pas pour autant cessé de s'entraîner. Elle qui a pris l'habitude de ne pas se fier à des pokémons pour la protéger, est capable de tenir tête, grâce à ses gadgets, à un léviator en pleine attaque mania.

Brossant ses cheveux en arrière du plat des mains, elle redresse les épaules dans une attitude de dédain.  
- C'est bon, vous avez arrêté de m'attaquer, vous allez m'écouter ?  
Madame Boss prend Giovanni par le coude et l'entraîne à sa suite :  
- Il faut y aller _maintenant_ ou nous ferons le déplacement pour rien.  
- Pourquoi ne pas envoyer les troupes seules ? propose Giovanni. Ça nous permettrait de gérer le problème posé par Domino pendant que les sbires vont capturer la fille.  
- Eh,vous m'écoutez ? proteste Domino.  
- Le problème, continue Madame Boss en ignorant sa future belle-fille, c'est que dès que nous nous en prendrons à la fille, le pokémon va rappliquer. Nous devons im-pé-ra-ti-ve-ment être tous présents sur les lieux à ce moment, ou nous risquons d'échouer. Je préfère laisser passer une chance plutôt que de la compromettre – de _nous_compromettre. Voilà pourquoi il est important de maîtriser Domino le plus rapidement possible, pour l'empêcher de nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

L'ancienne leader des troupes d'élite de la Team Rocket fronce les sourcils. Le sentiment, la rage, qui la poussait en avant lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, revient. Cette impression de pouvoir sur les autres, qui la grisait et l'avait motivée pour apprendre à lutter contre les pokémons sans en utiliser elle-même, et sans pokéball, est en train de revenir. Mais c'est un peu différent. Ce n'est plus la sensation pure, qui pulsait avec force dans ses veines, sauvage, puissante, comme une cascade. C'est quelque chose de plus insidieux, de plus lent, comme un serpent, ou du poison. Elle est aigrie. Elle ne veut plus attaquer pour la joie que ça lui apportait, mais pour le mal que ça peut faire. Elle n'est plus libre de ses actions elle est liée par la haine. Obéir à Giovanni, lorsqu'il était le Boss et lui ordonnait ce qui était plus un plaisir ou un loisir qu'une corvée, c'était plaisant. À présent qu'elle est passée au stade de fiancée, les consignes qu'elle reçoit ne sont plus en parfait accord avec ses aspirations, et elle ne supporte pas ça. Elle va tout faire pour se venger.

- Allons-y, ordonne Madame Boss. Elle se défâchera bien toute seule.  
- À l'assassin ! se met à hurler Domino de toutes ses forces. À moi ! Au secours ! Au vol ! À l'aide !  
Des gardes se précipitent en avant, arrêtés par ceux déjà présents. Une bousculade s'ensuit. Domino en profite pour s'éclipser, et se précipite dans la salle des communications. Derrière elle, des voix lui ordonnent de s'arrêter, de faire demi-tour, mais elle ne les écoute pas.  
Giovanni la traite comme un caniche de salon à exhiber dans toutes les soirées mondaines ? Elle va être un clébard des rues. Il veut l'épouser pour la mettre à son doigt comme un joyau ? Ça sera une pierre en toc.

La course-poursuite se termine devant les portes fermées de la salle de communication, où des gardes, mis au courant de la situation, lui barrent la route. Un moulinet de sa canne en forme de tulipe noire s'abat sur l'un d'eux. Il pare et bloque l'arme. Déroutée, Domino a un instant de déconcentration, le temps pour l'autre garde de la faire saisir par son karaclé.  
Bientôt Giovanni et Madame Boss la rejoignent, visages sévères. L'opération a pris trop de retard, elle est donc annulée. Domino a eu ce qu'elle voulait, et n'a cure des conséquences.

* * *

Loredana pousse la porte de son appartement, les yeux clos. Elle a du mal à croire qu'elle est enfin rentrée chez elle. Elle a été dégradée, on lui a confié un poste d'opératrice de saisie dans une petite boîte de services aux entreprises. Du moins, telle est sa version des faits. La version des médecins, c'est que le contrat est signé depuis plusieurs années, et qu'elle a toujours travaillé là. Quand elle a réclamé des preuves, on lui a apporté un papier grossièrement vieilli et antidaté, avec une imitation grossière de sa signature dessus. Elle a fait comme si elle n'avait pas remarqué la supercherie. Elle n'avait pas envie d'être à nouveau coffrée dans cette salle trop grise et trop froide.  
Remettre ses lentilles, voir à nouveau de la couleur, le ciel bleu, lui a fait un bien fou. Elle avait l'impression d'être Alice débarquant au Pays des Merveilles. Maintenant, elle sait que le plus dur va être d'ouvrir les yeux et voir ce que son appartement est devenu.

Elle respire un grand coup, et regarde. C'est le choc. Tout a été changé, même la tapisserie. L'odeur de Rosa, qui imprégnait encore l'atmosphère après son départ, a été remplacée par des parfums artificiels qui piquent le nez et lui piqueraient sans doute les yeux si elle ne portait pas de lentilles.  
À petits pas, elle rentre dans cet environnement qui est chez elle mais n'est pas chez elle. Un peu comme si elle s'était trompée d'étage dans un immeuble et avait atterri dans un appartement dont les murs ont la même disposition que ceux du sien, mais dans lequel vivent des personnes complètement différentes.

Elle ferme lentement la porte derrière elle. Même ses capsumons lui ont été retirés. Elle n'a plus rien. L'envie lui vient de reprendre une bouteille dans le bar pour noyer son chagrin, mais les images de Rosa et de l'asylum se mettent à danser devant ses yeux, et elle s'abstient. À la place, elle prend le temps de faire le tour des lieux, pour s'y habituer le plus vite possible. Après tout, c'est ici qu'elle va vivre désormais.  
Elle trouve dans le bureau papier et enveloppes, et rédige un court message à l'adresse de Rosa, espérant que cette dernière le recevra, qu'elle n'a pas changé d'adresse. Qui sait si les lettres de sa belle lui parviendront ? Sans doute son courrier est ouvert avant d'arriver dans sa boîte.

Elle soupire et repousse le tout, essayant de faire le point. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui reste ? Même pas sa plaque, même pas ses capsumons. Juste un contrat bidon pour une société de services aux entreprises, un appartement aussi artificiel que dans la galerie de présentation d'un magasin, et la solitude. Peut-être de l'alcool, et si c'est le cas, elle ferait mieux de vider les bouteilles dans l'évier avant de céder à la tentation.  
Elle farfouille un peu, trouve effectivement des bouteilles entamées dans le buffet. Elle les emporte à la cuisine, et les fixe rageusement. Une fois, mais pas deux. L'heure n'est plus à se morfondre mais à se battre.

Elle ouvre le robinet, inspire un grand coup, et ouvre la première bouteille qu'elle retourne aussitôt au-dessus de l'évier. L'eau emporte les vapeurs d'alcool, la bouteille est rincée et rebouchée bien serré, puis jetée. Pour être sûre que l'odeur ne la tentera pas, elle ouvre la fenêtre malgré le froid et respire bien fort l'air du dehors. Puis elle répète l'opération autant de fois qu'il faut pour être débarrassée de tout le stock.  
Une bonne chose de faite.

À présent, c'est l'heure de vérité. L'heure de démonter les lames du parquet et de récupérer les documents qu'elle a dissimulés. Une caisse à outils dans la penderie de l'entrée, et la voici qui s'acharne. Elle n'est plus très sûre de l'emplacement sa mémoire vacille pour de nombreuses choses. Elle avait lu étant plus jeune un livre classique de science-fiction catastrophiste, une contre-utopie à propos d'un monde en guerre constante avec trois continents et des gouvernements qui oppressent les populations jusqu'à leur dicter comment penser. Elle a l'impression d'être passée par le même traitement que le héros du livre. Elle en frissonne d'horreur.

Finalement, elle retrouve l'endroit, et décolle rapidement les lames du parquet, cœur battant. Pourvu que la cachette soit inviolée. Et pourquoi aurait-elle été découverte si elle-même, la connaissant, a toutes les peines du monde à la retrouver ?  
Elle soupire de soulagement en trouvant le paquet exactement là où elle l'avait laissé, dans exactement le même état apparent. Reste à savoir si son contenu est bien le même. Ceux qui l'ont écartée de l'enquête ont les moyens de la faire interner et torturer, ils ont sans doute les moyens de maquiller un faux paquet en vrai pour savoir si elle se souvient encore de l'endroit, au cas où elle chercherait toujours à tirer toute cette affaire au clair.  
Elle frissonne à l'idée d'être peut-être observée par des caméras dissimulées.

Ses mains tremblent, elle fait de son mieux pour se maîtriser. Elle est seule, sans ses capsumons, et elle n'aime pas ça. Elle a l'impression d'être nue et vulnérable, comme un escargot hors de sa coquille.  
Elle s'assoit en tailleur et pose le paquet dans son giron. Lentement, avec application, elle défait la ficelle qui tient le tout ensemble, et défroisse le papier d'emballage qui protège les documents de la poussière.  
Les dossiers sont bien là, avec les bons titres, et leur ordre lui semble correct au vu du peu de souvenirs que l'asylum lui a laissés. Elle les ouvre, en vérifie le contenu. Des larmes s'échappent d'entre ses cils, des larmes de soulagement. Elle n'a pas rêvé. Elle a bien été policière, elle a bien enquêté sur cette affaire, elle a bien tiré les conclusions qu'elle était persuadée d'avoir tiré. Elle n'est pas folle. Le reste, ce qu'ils ont fait de ses affaires personnelles, du courrier de Rosa, importe peu. Elle va tous les faire plier.

* * *

Kei se glisse dans l'appartement et s'appuie à la porte refermée derrière elle. Elle l'a fait. Elle y est allée, elle a acheté, et elle est revenue.  
- Je suis rentrée ! annonce-t-elle en asiatique.  
« Bienvenue à la maison ! » lui répondent ses pokémns en se précipitant vers elle.  
Il y a là Amalthea, Léo, Céra et Joey. Kami est seul, Mew n'est pas avec lui.  
- Ça va, Kami ? s'inquiète Kei en faisant sortir Sakura de sa poche. Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette...

Elle tire de son autre poche deux noigrumes, et en fait sortir Saturnin et Amalthea. Elle a un moment de flottement, puis son regard passe d'une Amalthea à l'autre. Celle qui vient de sortir de la noigrume hennit doucement puis éclate d'un rire franc, avant de rétro-évoluer, passant d'une forme de célestia à une forme de galopa puis de ponyta, pour finir avec l'aspect d'une gerboise rose hilare au visage de chat.  
- Père avait tenu à t'accompagner, au cas où, explique Kami. Pour pouvoir t'aider à t'enfuir le cas échéant.  
- Oh.

Elle achève de se débarrasser de ses chaussures pleines de neige et de toutes ses protections de laine, gants, bonnet, écharpe. Il fait froid dans la chambre étudiante, mais moins que dehors, et la présence d'Amalthea permet de réchauffer l'atmosphère.  
Enfin, elle s'assoit sur le lit, à côté de Kami, et lui tend le paquet sans dire un mot.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? interroge le pokémon.  
- C'est pour toi, répond Kei en détournant les yeux.  
Kami fronce les sourcils, plonge une main dans le sac et en retire un objet qui semble le surprendre.  
- Hum, fait-il. C'est plutôt toi qui en aurait l'utilité, non ?

Kei étouffe une exclamation et plonge à son tour dans le sac.  
- Désolée, ce n'était pas ça que tu devais voir en premier ! Le vendeur a tout mélangé !  
Kami pose à côté de lui une boîte en carton ornée de la photographie d'un tube de silicone violet hérissé de pointes à l'extérieur, et jette un discret coup d'œil par-dessus le bras de Kei. Elle est en train de tirer du fond du sac, rempli de boîtes d'objets en silicone violet, ce qui semble être une lanière de cuir.  
- Tu m'as acheté un collier ? grogne Kami avec un rictus.  
- Mieux que ça, répond Kei en achevant de tirer l'objet du sac.

Elle l'exhibe triomphalement.  
- Je t'ai trouvé un harnais.  
- Un harnais ?  
Kami retourne l'objet entre ses mains, ne comprenant pas trop à quoi il peut bien servir.  
- À quoi ça sert ? demande-t-il en penchant la tête de côté. Je n'arrive pas bien à lier tes émotions actuelles avec l'objet que j'ai entre les mains.  
- Ça se porte sur les hanches, explique Kei en rougissant.

Il retourne encore l'objet et fronce le nez :  
- L'espace pour la queue n'est pas assez grand. Tu as une si mauvaise mémoire des tailles ?  
Elle secoue la tête et tente d'expliquer mieux.  
- Cette partie-là se porte devant.  
Il retourne l'objet, tenu devant lui à hauteur des hanches.  
- Et ? continue-t-il sur un ton irrité. Là-devant non plus je n'ai rien à passer dans cet anneau.  
Détournant les yeux, elle pointe du doigt le sac rempli d'accessoires en silicone violet.  
- C'est à ça que sert le reste, explique-t-elle.  
Puis, de peur de le vexer, elle ajoute rapidement que si ça ne lui plaît pas, elle peut toujours échanger ou se faire rembourser.

- Je... ne sais pas trop quoi te dire, bredouille Kami.  
Son regard améthyste va du harnais à Kei et de Kei au harnais. La femme baisse les yeux. L'aurait-elle déçu ? Aurait-elle mal agi ?  
- Comment as-tu su que je ne parviens pas à maîtriser le morphing malgré le fait que je sois le clone de Mew ?  
- Je ne savais pas que tu étais en train d'essayer de maîtriser cette capacité. J'ai acheté ça parce que je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir, de pouvoir... pallier ce qui te manque, et voir quel effet ça peut faire sur une femme. Aussi, admet-elle en baissant les yeux, ça sera plus pratique pour moi. Pour mieux matérialiser ta présence.

Elle garde les yeux baissés, un peu honteuse de son action. Elle se tord les doigts, nerveuse, attendant la réaction finale de son amant.  
- Merci.  
Elle lève la tête, surprise.  
- Merci, répète Kami. Ce n'est peut-être pas grand-chose à tes yeux, mais pour moi, c'est bien plus que ce que j'aurais osé espérer. Merci, sincèrement.  
Il la serre contre lui alors qu'elle ouvre de grands yeux surpris.  
- De rien, finit-elle par murmurer.

* * *

On frappe à la porte d'une voix irritée, Madame Boss donne l'autorisation d'entrer. Une sbire essoufflée se précipite à l'intérieur, clé USB à la main.  
- Patronne, Patronne ! On a reçu les clichés de Miura Kei ! Ceux qui ont été pris aujourd'hui ! Ça peut vous être utile ?  
La vieille dame lève le nez de son écran et des comptes de la Team Rocket, pour fixer la nouvelle venue.  
- Et toi, penses-tu que ça pourrait être utile ?  
L'adolescente acquiesce vigoureusement.  
- Bien entendu, Patronne ! C'est important, de mettre à jour les dossiers !

La vieille lui fait signe de s'approcher. Elle glisse le support d'information dans la fente prévue à cet effet, et fouille le volume à la recherche desdites photos. Les clichés sont copiés sur son propre ordinateur, et elle rend la clé à la visiteuse, sans même la remercier. Quelques instants plus tard, elle les passe en revue sans mot dire.  
- Tu peux disposer, grogne-t-elle avec un geste de la main.  
La gamine ne se fait pas prier. Elle fait une petite courbette et jaillit hors de la pièce comme un diable hors de sa boîte.  
- Voyons voyons... murmure Madame Boss en affichant le diaporama.

Elle fait défiler les photographies une par une.  
- C'est pas elle... c'est pas elle... pas elle non plus... c'est pas elle...  
Elle a beau regarder et regarder encore, la fille des photos ne correspond pas du tout ni à la photographie du passeport qu'elle a obtenue par des moyens détournés, ni au visage de la femme dont elle a failli se saisir au Marché de Noël.  
- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? murmure-t-elle.  
Elle feuillette encore les clichés. C'est bien une Asiatique, mais pas la bonne. Ce n'est pas plus mal, finalement, qu'ils ne se soient pas déplacés aujourd'hui.

* * *

Dans l'infirmerie installée dans les sous-sols de l'hôtel particulier des Capone à Strasbourg, Domino, attachée à son lit par des sangles, se remet de ses émotions, main dans la main avec son fiancé.  
- Je suis désolée, chéri, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.  
- C'est rien, c'est rien...  
- Quand même, j'ai fait échouer une mission de première importance ! Ce n'est pas rien !  
Giovanni lui tapote la main.  
- Les résultats de ta prise de sang vont bientôt arriver, ma chérie.

Le couple reste silencieux un moment, les yeux dans les yeux. Giovanni brise le silence.  
- Tu n'avais pas tort, reconnaît-il. Je ne me suis pas forcément très bien comporté avec toi.  
- Comment ça, pas bien comporté ?  
Elle tente de se relever mais elle est maintenue par ses liens. Elle ne peut que décoller la tête de l'oreiller et se faire des crampes dans le cou à force de se tortiller.  
- Il est vrai, continue Giovanni, que je me suis plus, ces derniers temps, préoccupé de l'impression que notre couple pouvait avoir sur les grands de la capitale, plutôt que sur ton bien-être. C'est pour ça que tu as fini par avoir cette crise d'hystérie.

Elle retombe sur l'oreiller en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Non, tout allait bien ce matin. Tu es parti vaquer à tes occupations, je me suis attablée pour commencer à feuilleter des magazines pour préparer notre mariage, et j'ai ouvert la boîte de chocolats qui était sur la table. J'en ai mangé un ou deux, le goût était surprenant mais pas mauvais. Et là je me suis mise à penser à ces choses, bien malgré moi. Ensuite, tu m'as cherchée pour aller écouter ce que cet Ichigo avait à dire. J'ai fait contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, je t'ai suivi. Mais plus le temps passait plus j'avais envie de hurler et de t'étrangler, c'était vraiment bizarre. Ça c'est calmé maintenant.

Le médecin entre, les premiers résultats de ses analyses à la main. Apparemment, une substance encore non-identifiée a été retrouvée dans le sang de Domino. Ils soupçonnes un genre de psychotrope bien particulier.  
- Un psychotrope ? s'étonne la femme. Mais comment aurais-je pu me le faire injecter ?  
Giovanni plisse les yeux.  
- Et cette boîte de chocolats ? Qui te l'a offerte ?

* * *

Père se frotte les pattes avant, assis sur le rebord extérieur de la fenêtre. À l'intérieur, Kami essaye déjà son nouveau jouet avec Kei, mais lui a d'autres chats à fouetter. Le regard fixé sur la lune, un sourire satisfait au coin des lèvres, il murmure comme pour lui-même.  
« Oh, bien sûr, ce ne sont pas mes oignons. Ce n'est pas moi qu'elle veut, la vieille, c'est Kami et Kei. Et moi, je dois simplement veiller à ce que Kami ne fasse pas trop de bêtises. Rien de plus. Mais, je ne peux pas non plus rester là les bras ballants ! D'accord, je pourrais agir plus, agir mieux, mais le mieux est l'ennemi du bien, et c'est en faisant des manœuvres trop rapides et trop évidentes qu'on baisse sa garde. Kami n'est pas encore prêt pour se battre contre eux. Il s'épuise trop en ce moment, à veiller sur Kei, et pas que _veiller_sur elle ! »

Il remue la queue.  
« Ai-je bien fait ? Ai-je mal agi ? Si Kami l'apprend, en tout cas, il ne sera pas content, ça, c'est sûr. Ah, pourvu qu'ils ne devinent pas que le coup est de moi ! »  
Il serre ses jambes dans ses bras.  
« Pourtant, ça serait drôle, ça aussi, s'ils se rendaient compte que la boîte d'échantillons de chocolats qu'elle devait goûter pour choisir lesquels servir pour son mariage, a été légèrement modifiée. Le café, quand on a pas l'habitude, ça vous met dans toutes sortes d'états. Surtout quand il a été soigneusement corsé par les soins de votre serviteur. »

Il balance ses pieds dans le vite.  
« Je le leur dis ou pas, que j'ai profité que Kei était absorbée avec le vendeur pour trafiquer les chocolats de Domino et la pousser au scandale, dans le seul but d'occuper nos ennemis et de ne pas leur laisser l'occasion de filer Kei comme ils l'avaient fait l'autre fois ? »  
Il lève les yeux vers l'astre de la nuit.  
« Bah, laissons-les dans l'ignorance, ils sont jeunes, ils le méritent. »

* * *

_Fin du chapitre_

* * *

Chapitre inspiré de la chanson Like fire tonight de Gunther.


	15. les silences de Juliette

_13 janvier 515_

* * *

L'heure avance doucement, lentement, et les secondes se traînent en travail de bureau ennuyeux. Opératrice de saisie n'est pas un travail facile, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser. Pour une raison qui échappe à Loredana, de nombreuses personnes en Sicile restent encore réfractaires à l'outil informatique, arguant que c'est ça qui a précipité la Dernière Guerre et qu'il vaudrait mieux détruire tous les ordinateurs du monde pour les remplacer par de bons vieux registres papiers. La conséquence de tout cela, c'est que de nombreuses entreprises doivent faire face à des montagnes énormes de paperasse, sondages, recueils de données diverses, et qu'elles ont besoin, à l'occasion, de faire saisir tout ça par ordinateur. C'est le rôle des opérateurs de saisie.

C'est son premier jour de travail – de « retour » à son travail, disent-ils tous autour d'elle – et elle a été étonnée de retrouver la plupart de ses anciens collègues de la police. Tous lui jettent de temps à autre un regard noir et haineux. Elle comprend rapidement qu'il lui faut, pour sa propre sécurité, jouer la comédie et faire comme si elle ne comprenait pas, comme si elle était persuadée d'avoir toujours travaillé là, comme si elle n'avait été absente que le temps de soigner une mauvaise grippe. Pourtant elle entend, les plus vieux surtout, grommeler que ça a quelque chose à voir avec son homosexualité, qu'elle a été envoyée « se faire soigner de ça » quelque part dans le nord de l'Europe. Elle se mord les lèvres pour ne pas répondre, se force à ne pas écouter. Elle en a entendu tant, elle en a vécu tant, qu'il vaudrait mieux ne plus en rajouter.

Un homme s'approche de son bureau alors qu'elle écarte le formulaire qu'elle vient de terminer. Il lui propose une tasse de café, qu'elle accepte avec joie. Il lui propose, l'air sournois, d'y rajouter une giclée d'alcool fort. Elle secoue la tête.  
- C'est gentil, mais non. Ce n'est pas trop recommandé pour ce que j'ai.  
- T'as quoi ? se moque son collègue. Alcoolisme ?  
Elle fronce le nez. Elle refuse de se laisser ronger par la culpabilité. L'alcoolisme n'est pas une maladie, mais une dépendance, comme d'autres sont accros au jeu, à la cigarette, au chocolat ou au sexe. Sa volonté est plus forte à présent. Elle sait qu'elle est capable de résister. Lorsqu'à l'asylum elle avait bien d'autres problèmes, elle avait oublié jusqu'à l'existence même de l'alcool. Elle peut s'en sortir.

Calmement elle regarde son collègue et sort une boîte de médicaments antiallergiques de son sac à main. Le logo « ne pas consommer d'alcool » est bien visible sur la boîte.  
- J'ai développé une allergie à la poussière, ment-elle. Je ne peux pas prendre d'alcool avec mes médicaments, sinon ça me fait coaguler le sang et je risque l'arrêt cardiaque.  
Le collègue la regarde, regarde la boîte, la regarde à nouveau. Elle reste imperturbable. La boîte en carton est usée par les nombreuses ouvertures et fermetures, des pilules manquent sur la plaquette. Elle a l'aspect de l'honnêteté.  
- C'est pas de chance, continue de provoquer le collègue. Toi qui aimes tellement la bouteille !  
Elle hausse les épaules.  
- On s'en passe, comme de tout.

C'est pénible, toutes ces remarques à longueur de journée. Encore et encore, elles reviennent, et personne ne la défendrait dans un tribunal, sous prétexte qu'elle l'a bien cherché, qu'elle a de mauvaises mœurs, et qu'elle mériterait d'être condamnée. Elle secoue la tête. Mieux vaut ne pas y penser, comme tout le reste.  
Elle renifle son café avant d'y tremper les lèvres, cherchant toute trace d'odeur suspecte. Puis elle se ravise : qui sait ce qu'il a bien pu mettre dedans ? Elle s'essuie la bouche et pose la tasse hors de portée. Madonna, pourquoi doit-elle supporter toutes ces choses ? Le comportement stupide et méchant de ses collègues ?  
Peut-être est-ce une faute qu'elle doit expier, qui lui vaut toutes ces brimades, toutes ces méchancetés. Peut-être que, comme le répètent les prêtres et toutes les personnes de religion, l'amour qu'elle porte à Rosa est un crime...

Non, elle refuse de se laisser entraîner à croire ça ! L'amour, c'est de l'amour, et ça ne peut pas être mal. Ce qu'il y a entre Rosa et elle, ça ne peut pas être une perversion. L'alcool, c'en est une. Pas l'amour.  
Se prenant la tête à deux mais, elle songe à ce qui lui a souvent été répété, qu'on commence par prétendre que l'homosexualité c'est pas grave, puis on se tourne vers les objets, les enfants, les animaux, les capsumons...  
L'idée lui fait monter la nausée. Elle doit se lever et aller prendre l'air quelques minutes pour s'en remettre. En chemin, des mots terribles lui sont glissés, plus terribles que ceux d'avant, puisqu'à cause de son combat pour la vérité au sujet de l'affaire du capsumon-tueur, tous ses anciens collègues ont été rétrogradés et enrôlés dans cette petite entreprise, pour les faire tenir tranquilles.

Adossée au mur carrelé, Loredana rejette la tête en arrière et fixe le néon au plafond, pour se forcer à pleurer un peu. Ses lentilles lui font les yeux secs et collants, ce n'est pas confortable.  
En soupirant, elle songe à ses capsumons, qu'elle ne reverra sans doute plus jamais : le grand loup noir, le hibou, le spectre rieur, et l'horrible pélican qu'elle n'a jamais osé sortir en présence de ses collègues mais qui pourtant avait un tir redoutable. Elle se mord le poing, honteuse de n'avoir pas assumé ses choix. Elle aurait dû assumer ses choix et faire taire toutes ces langues de vipères, dès le premier jour. Faire croire qu'elle a pour eux le même dégoût que celui qu'elle semble leur inspirer.  
Mais il est trop tard à présent. Il ne lui reste plus que les yeux pour pleurer, et des regrets, bien trop de regrets.

* * *

Avec un soulagement évident, Loredana voit arriver l'heure de rentrer chez elle. Elle prend quand même le temps de finir le formulaire en cours, et en fait un second, pendant que ses collègues un à un quittent leur box. Elle ne veut pas passer pour une paresseuse. Elle a pris la décision de partir dix minutes après l'horaire, et d'arriver dix minutes avant. Ces vingt minutes par jour lui suffiront à donner l'illusion qu'elle est très zélée, sans lui demander trop d'heures supplémentaires.  
Elle fouille dans son sac à main, désespérément vide, à la recherche des capsules de ses monstres. Mais tous ses espoirs et tous ses désirs ne les font pas revenir.

Le trajet de retour est morne, triste, désespérant, désolant. Elle sait qu'à peine le pas de porte franchi, elle éclatera en sanglots incontrôlables. Et qu'elle n'aura même pas un capsumon pour la réconforter.  
Elle ne fait pas attention à la femme à la peau brune, aux longues nattes noires et aux grands yeux de biche qui se tient devant la porte de l'immeuble, jusqu'au moment où cette dernière lui pose la main sur l'épaule.  
- Loredana ?  
Cette dernière sursaute et se retourne brusquement. Un papier lui est glissé dans la main. Déjà, l'inconnue s'éloigne à grands pas.  
C'était Rosa.

* * *

Loredana a encore suffisamment de réflexes de flic pour ne pas courir après son amante mais plutôt se concentrer sur la papier qu'elle lui a glissé dans la main.

_Rendez-vous ce soir à l'endroit que tu sais. N'oublie pas les papiers._

Deux petites phrases sans fioritures, qui lui font un bien fou et effacent presque déjà tout ce qui lui est arrivé ces derniers mois. C'était Rosa. Elle va revoir Rosa. Elle n'a pas rêvé toutes ces années de bonheur caché et presque coupable. Ce sont les médecins de l'asylum qui ont tout inventé. Même si personne autour d'elle ne l'admettra jamais, ils ont tous été flics, ils ont enquêté sur cette affaire, ils ont été rétrogradés pour avoir osé soupçonner que la vérité est ailleurs, tout ça elle ne l'a pas rêvé.

Déjà elle s'imagine les retrouvailles avec son amante, et en est toute émotionnée. Elle crispe une main impatiente sous son ventre, mais elle ne peut pas se permettre de se laisser aller. Elle doit rassembler les documents, afin de terminer de monter le dossier en compagnie de Rosa, pour pouvoir enfin espérer mettre la main sur les meurtriers qui mettent le pays à feu et à sang pour des raisons pas bien claires.  
Elle ne prend pas la peine de se préparer, de se changer, de prendre un bain. Les soirées romantiques passées à danser langoureusement l'une avec l'autre, la lingerie fine, le raffinement, tout cela est loin. Elle se sent adolescente à nouveau, de cette adolescence qui n'a cure de savoir à quoi ressemblent les sous-vêtements de l'autre pourvu que l'autre les enlève. De cette adolescence persuadée de pouvoir changer le monde simplement en le voulant assez fort.

Son sang bat à ses oreilles alors qu'elle emprunte l'un des nombreux chemins possibles pour se rendre à l'hôtel dans lequel Rosa et elle ont passé de si nombreuses nuits, avant d'emménager ensemble. L'air est froid, glacial pour elle, fille de la Sicile, et la pluie s'est mise à tomber à verse. Elle frissonne à l'idée du climat horrible dans lequel Rosa s'en était allée se perdre, loin loin dans le nord, là où il neige parfois, et où les températures peuvent descendre insupportablement jusqu'à cinq degrés sous le zéro.  
Elle resserre son écharpe autour de son cou, ajuste son bonnet. Elle regrette ne pas avoir pris ses gants. Onze degrés, affichait le thermomètre, et ça va encore descendre cette nuit, jusqu'à cinq peut-être. Températures infernales que celles de l'hiver.

L'hôtel est situé dans un quartier mal fréquenté de la ville. Sans ses capsumons à ses côtés, Loredana ne se sent pas du tout rassurée. Épuisée et amaigrie par son séjour à l'asylum, elle n'est pas de taille à lutter seule contre d'éventuels agresseurs.  
Plus elle se rapproche de l'hôtel, plus elle tremble. L'idée de revoir Rosa lui donne du courage, mais elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de se souvenir que les femmes qui n'aiment pas les hommes ont plus tendance à se faire agresser. Sous prétexte, disent les agresseurs, de leur apprendre ce que c'est un « vrai homme » et de leur « passer le goût de la femme ». Elle s'amusait, par le passé, à les faire fuir, ces malotrus, à l'aide de ses puissants capsumons. Sans eux, elle n'ose imaginer ce qui pourrait lui arriver.  
Pour se rassurer, elle serre contre elle le paquet contenant le dossier.

L'établissement est à la base un hôtel de passes, mais la communauté homosexuelle de la région l'a elle aussi investi, en vertu de la discrétion du personnel de l'accueil. Entre les voisins trop curieux et trop bien-pensants, et les réceptionnistes trop bavards avec la police des mœurs, le Val D'Amour est devenu un havre de paix, de stupre et de luxure.

Dans le salon du hall, trois femmes discutent, installées sur des sofas. Le cœur de Loredana fait un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle a reconnu Rosa, sa belle Rosa, sa douce Rosa, parmi elles.  
Elle n'ose s'avancer. Elle ne sait comment réagir. L'émotion lui coupe les jambes et lui ôte toute capacité de décision. Elle n'a plus qu'une seule idée en tête : c'est Rosa, Rosa qui l'attend ! Rosa, la femme de sa vie ! Rosa, sa bulle d'oxygène dans ce monde de brutes !

Mais elle parvient à se retenir et se contente de s'assoir nonchalamment dans un autre fauteuil, non loin des trois femmes, et croise les jambes, laissant tomber une chaussure. Le bruit fait sursauter Rosa, qui la voit, lui sourit, lui montre discrètement le numéro de la chambre sur le trousseau de clés, et monte à l'étage.  
Loredana se masse les pieds comme si elle ne s'était assise que pour ça, puis elle rassemble ses affaires et se rend à la chambre louée par Rosa. En chemin elle croise un couple d'hommes qui fait comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas, mais elle connaît bien trop cette attitude pour se laisser berner. Elle sait parfaitement ce qu'ils ont fait, et à leurs visages elle en déduit même que l'un d'eux est en train de tromper sa femme.

* * *

- C'est vraiment répugnant.  
La jeune femme fronce le nez en contemplant l'horrible spectacle.  
- C'est abject et répugnant. Et là, on voit même les... et les... et les...  
Son coéquipier sirote un café fort tout en mangeant des arancinis bien gras. Le fromage fait des fils entre sa bouche et la boule de riz pané et l'huile de friture fait briller ses doigts.  
- Le plus important, explique le coéquipier, c'est de bien écouter ce qu'ils disent.

La jeune femme se détourne et saisit un sachet qu'elle ouvre et maintient à quelques centimètres en-dessous de sa bouche, pour prévenir tout débordement intempestif.  
- Pourquoi, par tous les Saints du Ciel, ai-je été affectée dans la même unité que toi ?  
Le coéquipier s'étouffe avec la panure et tousse, manquant de faire repérer les deux policiers planqués.  
- Bon sang, tu penses qu'ailleurs c'est mieux ? grogne-t-il en s'essuyant la bouche.  
- _Tout_serait mieux que de rester là à les observer et à les écouter !

Elle rote et a un haut-le-cœur, mais ne vomit pas encore.  
- Tu verras, tente de la rassurer l'homme. On s'y fait, au bout d'un moment.  
- On s'y fait ?! Ça c'est la meilleure ! Si un jour, je parvient à m'y faire, abats-moi sur-le-champ.  
- J'ai dit qu'on s'y faisait un jour, pas qu'on se mettait à les approuver.  
- C'est la même chose pour moi !  
L'écran se met à afficher d'autres personnes, d'autres actions, et c'en est trop pour la policière novice. Son estomac ne peut plus le supporter.  
- Oh, non t'es vraiment dégueulasse ! proteste l'homme en mettant son déjeuner hors de portée des éclaboussures.

La jeune femme, lorsqu'elle lève enfin le nez de son sac, a le teint pâle et les yeux enfoncés dans leurs orbites.  
- Je crois que je vais tomber dans les pommes... murmure-t-elle en crachant .  
- Ferme le sac d'abord, proteste l'homme, tu vois pas que j'ai les mains pleines ?  
Tremblant des pieds à la tête, elle s'applique à nouer hermétiquement le sac puis elle le dépose délicatement, pour éviter qu'il ne perce, dans la poubelle. Cette dernière se met à gigoter et elle boulotte le déchet avec des grognements de plaisir.  
- Je crois que je vais vomir encore... murmure la fille.

L'homme se retourne et regarde son capsumon sans comprendre.  
- Quoi, tu l'aimes pas, ma benne à ordures ? Elle est bien pratique pourtant !  
Il jette une serviette en papier à la miasmaxe et cette dernière l'attrape au vol. La capsumone fait comprendre son mécontentement devant ce déchet trop plein de fibres, pas assez organique. Puis elle s'approche de la jeune fille, les yeux pleins de l'espoir de recevoir à nouveau quelque chose à manger.  
- Ordonne-lui de s'éloigner de moi ou je vais encore dégobiller ! hurle la novice d'une voix perçante et suraigüe.  
L'homme lui plaque la main sur la bouche.  
- Non mais ça va pas ? Tu veux qu'on nous entende ?  
Elle secoue la tête de gauche à droite.  
- Tiens-toi tranquille.

Il se colle le nez à l'écran.  
- Tiens, celles-là, je les connaissais pas... pourtant elles ont l'air habituées de l'endroit.  
La fille se rapproche et pousse son collègue pour mieux voir.  
- Tiens, je croyais que ça te donnait envie de gerber ? se moque l'homme.  
- Pour le moment ça va, grogne la fille. Quand c'est des femelles j'arrive à me dire que ça peut très bien être de bonnes copines. Mais les mâles, ça me fait gerber direct.  
- T'as intérêt à te renforcer l'estomac si tu veux continuer de bosser avec moi, rétorque l'homme en avalant une bouchée d'arancini. J'ai pas envie que ma poubelle devienne obèse à cause de toi.  
- Ha ha, très drôle... grogne la fille.

L'homme zoome avec la caméra.  
- Chambre quarante-deux, murmure-t-il. Il nous faut absolument leurs noms. Tu te branches sur le canal ?  
- Seulement si c'est toi qui écoutes. Je risque de vomir encore.  
- Quoi, t'as pas tout recraché déjà ?  
Elle lui fait une grimace puis porte le casque d'écoute à ses oreilles.  
- Je crois que je vais me sentir mal à nouveau... murmure-t-elle.  
- Quoi, ce sont des brigands qui parlent de leur dernier ou de leur prochain coup ?  
Il saisit une oreillette supplémentaire et la branche à l'appareil. Après quelques instants il donne une tape derrière la tête de sa coéquipière.  
- Imbécile... grogne-t-il.

* * *

- Oh, Rosa, tu m'as tellement manqué !  
La porte est à peine fermée derrière elle que Loredana se précipite en avant et serre la belle Andalouse entre ses bras.  
- Tu m'as tellement, tellement, tellement manqué !  
La brune dépose un baiser dans les cheveux dévitalisés et épars de sa compagne.  
- Toi aussi, Loredana, tu m'as beaucoup manqué. J'ai cru que je n'y arriverais jamais sans toi, que je me ferais prendre, ou pire encore.  
Rosa serre le visage de sa compagne contre sa poitrine, contre son cœur qui ne bat que pour elle.  
- J'ai l'impression que de nous deux tu es celle qui a le plus souffert, murmure-t-elle.

Loredana pleure doucement, le nez dans le décolleté de son amante, rassurée par la douceur et la chaleur qui l'entoure, par les odeurs familières. Enfin un point de repère fixe dans ce monde qui était le sien et qui a entièrement été bouleversé.  
- Tu as été malade ? demande Rosa en l'embrassant sur les lèvres. Que t'ont-ils fait ?  
- Tu m'as beaucoup manqué, répond Loredana entre deux baisers. C'était vraiment affreux.  
- Je suis là maintenant, répond Rosa, je suis là et je t'aime. Peu importe ce que les gens vont dire, peu importe ce qu'ils nous feront à cause de ça, je ne peux plus repartir, je ne peux plus rester en exil. Peu importe le danger, je ne peux plus être loin de toi. Je vais rester, et je vais m'occuper de toi. Tout ira bien, tu verras. Tout ira bien. Je suis là.

Loredana, la grande et forte ex-policière si fragile à l'intérieur, se laisse doucement et tendrement bercer par son amante.  
- Ils ont essayé de me faire t'oublier, finit-elle par murmurer d'une voix brisée. Ils ont essayé de me faire croire que tu n'as jamais existé, que je n'ai jamais été policière, et j'ai tout inventé. Ils ont même vidé mon appartement, tu te rends compte ? _Notre_ appartement.

* * *

- Attends une minute... murmure l'homme. Tu as entendu ça ?  
La jeune fille tourne vers lui un visage de déterrée aux lèvres pâles, au teint terreux et aux joues creuses.  
- Alors, bleusaille, insiste l'homme, tu as pris des notes ?  
- Quelles notes ? répond la fille. Je suis à un cheveu de gerber à nouveau et tu me parles de prendre des notes ? Je préfèrerais oublier tout ce que je viens d'entendre !  
- T'es vraiment une mauviette, grogne l'homme en saisissant un carnet. Tu devrais faire plus attention, faire abstraction de ce qui n'est pas important. Et mange un peu, ou tu vas te brûler l'œsophage.

Elle acquiesce, tend la main pour prendre un arancini dans le sac en papier imbibé d'huile, et se plie en deux pour vomir. La capsumone-poubelle se précipite, ravie, au grand dam de son dresseur.  
- Bon sang, est-ce beaucoup demander qu'une jeune recrue motivée et qui a l'estomac accroché ? Et un capsumon discipliné qui ne passe pas son temps à bouffer à longueur de journée ?

* * *

- Comment ça ? murmure Rosa en prenant le visage de sa compagne entre ses mains. Comment ça, ils ont essayé de te faire oublier ?  
Son visage exprime l'inquiétude la plus profonde.  
- Je ne sais pas qui, murmure Loredana. Tout avait commencé un peu bêtement, parce que je... enfin tu sais comment je suis quand je suis déprimée...  
Rosa soupire et secoue la tête.  
- Loredana, ne me dis pas que tu t'es remise à boire ?  
L'intéressée baisse les yeux honteusement.

Rosa ferme les yeux et plutôt que de culpabiliser plus avant son amie, elle fait son mieux pour lui remonter le moral.  
- Voyons, tu es sobre maintenant. Encore quelques jours à ce rythme-là, et tu en seras sortie.  
- J'en suis déjà sortie, grommelle Loredana. Ils m'ont enfermée je ne sais où avec à peine de quoi boire et manger, à tenter de me laver le cerveau pendant des semaines, tu parles que j'ai eu le temps de redevenir sobre ! Et que je suis parfaitement dégoûtée de l'alcool à présent !  
- Qui, « ils » ? interroge la belle brune. Qui t'a enfermé ? Où ? Pourquoi ?

Loredana se love contre son amante.  
- Ils ont dit que c'était parce qu'une bonne policière ne doit pas boire, du moins pas en service. J'étais d'accord pour suivre une cure, un traitement psychologique, qu'on m'aide à sortir de ma dépression, ne serait-ce que pour être plus efficace dans mon travail, mais en réalité, c'est de mon travail qu'ils m'ont éloignée. Je ne sais pas d'où vient l'ordre, mais je soupçonne que ça a un lien avec l'affaire sur laquelle nous enquêtons.  
Rosa acquiesce sans rien dire.  
- En guise de cure de désintoxication, c'était une cure de lavage de cerveau, insiste Loredana. Sans cesse ils me répétaient que je n'étais pas là à cause de l'alcool, puis ils se sont mis à me répéter que l'affaire des armes d'avant la Grande Guerre c'était un pur produit de mon imagination. Quand je me suis mise à les croire à moitié...  
Sa voix s'étrangle dans sa gorge.  
- J'ai tout fait pour ne pas les croire, Rosa ! Je te le jure !

Loredana est aux pieds de son amante, accrochée à ses cuisses, les cheveux défaits, les yeux pleins de détresse.  
- Je te jure que j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas t'oublier, pour ne pas oublier notre mission ! Mais ils ont cette horrible chaise qui électrocute, et les piqûres, et si je n'étais pas sage je ne mangeais pas, et j'avais froid, et j'étais malade, et Rosa, j'ai tout fait pour résister, mais je n'ai pas pu !  
Rosa sort discrètement Morgana et lui fait signe d'hypnotiser légèrement Lordana pour qu'elle se calme et se détende. Le stress causé par son séjour là où elle a été de toute évidence enfermée contre son gré, est encore imprimé dans son esprit. De toute évidence la femme-flic est en train de revivre malgré elle ces scènes traumatisantes, et il lui faudra beaucoup, beaucoup de temps, pour se défaire de ces flash-backs intempestifs.

* * *

- Tu as entendu ça ?  
La jeune fille est comme hypnotisée par ce qu'i l'écran. Elle ne répond pas, bouche bée, yeux écarquillés et fixes.  
- Ého, tu m'écoutes ?  
Il secoue sa coéquipière qui revient à elle-même.  
- Oui, quoi ?  
- Tu as entendu ça ?  
- Entendu qui ? Les déclarations d'amour perverses et dépravées ?  
- Non, le reste ! Les armes ! Le lavage de cerveau ! On se croirait dans un film d'espionnage du temps du Chaos d'avant la Dernière Guerre !

Elle fronce le nez.  
- Tu lis trop de magazines stupides, répond-elle. C'est des légendes urbaines, tout ça.  
- Et ça ?  
Il désigne l'écran.  
- Et ça, c'est des légendes urbaines, par hasard ?  
Elle semble réfléchir quelques instants.  
- C'est vrai, admet-elle. C'est vrai qu'avant d'entrer dans la police des mœurs, je croyais que des hommes qui couchent avec des hommes, et des femmes qui couchent avec des femmes, c'était uniquement des légendes urbaines utilisées par les prêtres pour menacer les fidèles et les garder dans le droit chemin. Comme quoi, tout est possible.

L'homme se frappe le front.  
- Tu n'es vraiment bonne à rien, ma parole !  
La fille se mord la lèvre et jette un regard furtif à l'écran. C'est beau, le corps d'une femme. Trop beau pour être touché par la main d'un homme. Trop pur pour qu'elle-même se marie, ou se laisse approcher par d'éventuels soupirants. Elle voulait entrer dans les ordres, mais en même temps, agir dans le monde, faire respecter la loi divine.

Depuis qu'elle fait partie de la police des mœurs, elle a entendu parler de choses vraiment horribles, et maintenant, elle en voit. Des hommes, des hommes par dizaines, qui défilent sur ou sous des putes, ou les uns dans les autres. D'horribles hommes, et le pire de tous reste son coéquipier, qui ne semble pas se rendre compte de tout ce qui se passe sur les écrans de surveillance de l'hôtel, qui se contente de regarder tout ça comme s'il était au zoo à regarder des singes, prenant des notes, les noms, ce dont ils parlent, pour pouvoir les confondre plus tard. Elle, elle n'arrive pas à faire ça. Elle se sent trop concernée. Elle a envie de rentrer dans l'écran, de les rhabiller, de renvoyer les hommes sur et sous les putes en leur hurlant d'arrêter de profaner ces pauvres femmes, elle veut les laver, ces pauvres femmes, leur donner enfin l'amour qu'elles méritent, l'Amour que Dieu donna à la Vierge, l'Amour de la Vierge...

* * *

Rosa réfléchit quelques instants tout en massant le dos de son amante pour la détendre. La pauvre Loredana est passée par bien pire qu'elle, et elle se sent coupable d'avoir été tranquille, en sécurité, à Milan, pendant tout ce temps. Mais qu'aurait-elle pu faire ici en Sicile ? Elle se serait fait capturer elle aussi, enfermée à l'asylum tout pareil et, côte à côte dans les salles de « soin », elles auraient été électrocutées jusqu'à se renier ou se sauter à la gorge, jusqu'à coucher avec les médecins par peur d'être torturées si elles se jettent ne serait-ce qu'un simple regard d'amour. Des grands malades, voilà ce qu'ils sont, juste de grands malades.

- Il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour te détendre, ma chérie ? murmure Rosa.  
- J'ai besoin de toi... répond Loredana. J'ai besoin de ta présence, j'ai besoin de ton corps, j'ai besoin de tes lèvres.  
Elle se retourne à demi et tend son visage vers celui de son amante qui l'embrasse.  
- Tu m'as tellement manqué, murmure Loredana. Ça faisait tellement longtemps.  
- C'est fini maintenant, répond Rosa à son oreille. Tout est terminé.

Loredana se redresse sur un coude.  
- Et pour le dossier ?  
- La seule pièce qui manquerait, serait de savoir qui a commandé les armes. Grâce à mon étude je sais à peu près à quoi ressemblent les pièces nécessaires à leur confection. Je n'aurai qu'à faire le tour des industries de travail du métal prétendre vouloir passer une commande spéciale, et leur demander de voir s'ils sont capables de produire les pièces que je désire.  
- C'est risqué ! proteste Loredana.

Elle s'assoit complètement et saisit son amante par les épaules.  
- C'est risqué, bon sang, tu ne te rends même pas compte ! Si tu es identifiée, tu vas y passer !  
Rosa écarte les mains qui lui font mal et les pose dans son giron.  
- Chérie, je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi, et crois-moi, ce n'est pas facile pour moi non plus. Mais nous sommes allées trop loin pour laisser tomber maintenant. Nous sommes les seules à savoir, hormis ces criminels. Si nous ne faisons rien, personne ne le fera à notre place.  
Loredana acquiesce faiblement, les yeux humides.  
- Je sais, souffle-t-elle. Je sais. Mais c'est tellement injuste !

Rosa la prend dans ses bras et passe doucement une main sous ses vêtements. Elle l'embrasse tendrement, ne rentrant que très progressivement sa langue dans la bouche de son amante. Avec la même lenteur et la même tendresse, Loredana lui répond, et la déshabille. Elle n'a pas prévu le sac contenant leurs jouets pour adulte, mais elles n'en ont pas besoin. Elles ont leur amour, elles ont leur expérience l'une de l'autre, et elles ont la tranquillité et l'intimité de cette chambre d'hôtel.

* * *

La jeune fille a le nez collé à l'écran. Elle ne se serait jamais imaginé que deux femmes puissent se regarder ainsi, d'égale à égale, s'embrassant tendrement comme si c'était normal. Tout a l'air si naturel ! Aucune des deux ne tente d'usurper la place du mâle. Elles sont exactement pareilles, les doigts agiles et délicats, collées l'une à l'autre comme des siamoises. Sans qu'elle ne parvienne à se contrôler, une douce chaleur se répand entre ses reins. Elle sent un vide se creuser en elle, qui ne demande qu'à être rempli, caressé délicatement par un visiteur agile, et pas bourré sauvagement comme les hommes des autres chambres le font de ces pauvres pécheresses qui vendent leur corps – ou l'un de l'autre pour les plus dépravés d'entre eux.  
Heureusement pour elle, elle ne remarque pas ce que fait son coéquipier, lui aussi hypnotisé par la scène.

* * *

L'équipe de la brigade des mœurs ausculte les locataires de l'hôtel durant toute la nuit, prenant des photographies compromettantes, notant des noms célèbres ou inconnus. Le maire de la ville est épinglé en compagnie d'un jeunot moitié moins âgé que lui, avec lequel il a passé six ou sept heures, à discuter de politique, et à succomber à la maladie d'amour, mêlant leur chevelure blonde et grise. Mais leur plus grosse prise de la nuit reste l'enregistrement de la conversation entre les deux femmes, Rosa et Loredana. À peine rentrés au QG de leur unité, ils se précipitent déjà dans le bureau de leur supérieur, enregistrements à la main, sueur au front, yeux brillants.

- Pour commencer, Chef, j'espère que vous excuserez les réactions de ma coéquipière. Elle est encore très émotive, elle a pas mal vomi hier, vous savez, parce que...  
- Bon, bon, grogne le Chef, de mauvaise humeur. Vous n'allez pas me bassiner avec ça toute la journée ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ?  
- Des choses très dégoûtantes, Chef ! annonce la jeune fille au garde-à-vous. Des choses vraiment dégoûtantes !  
- Ça je m'en doute, répond le chef. J'ai moi-même beaucoup de mal à comprendre comment des hommes peuvent être attirés par d'autres hommes, mais le plus blasphématoire, ce sont les femmes qui ne se laissent pas toucher par les hommes. Quand j'étais plus jeune, j'en ai choppé une...

La jeune fille change de couleur au récit de la façon dont le chef a « rééduqué » une femme « déviante » dans sa jeunesse, et manque de s'évanouir. Comment peut-il oser prétendre vouloir sauver les pécheurs, et en même temps faire tellement de mal, tellement de violence, à une femme ? Les hommes comme lui devraient être envoyés à l'asylum, pas les femmes qu'il agresse si violemment !  
- Mais bon, nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de moi, sourit le Chef. Qu'avez-vous trouvé ?  
L'homme amateur d'arancini ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais sa coéquipière lui coupe la parole.  
- Nous avons des photos du maire et de son mignon, annonce-t-elle avec un visage mi-ravi mi-dégoûté.

Son coéquipier renchérit.  
- Mieux que ça, nous avons les enregistrements d'une discussion entre deux femmes, au sujet d'un soit-disant complot qui serait lié au capsumon-tueur écumant la Sicile depuis quelques temps déjà.  
Le chef se redresse brusquement, yeux écarquillés.  
- Comment est-ce possible ?  
- Ah bah, répond le mangeur d'arancini, vous savez, ces femmes-là...  
- Non, non, coupe le chef. Je voulais dire, comment est-ce possible que d'autres personnes se mettent à en parler, alors que le seul foyer de la rumeur a été traité à l'asylum il y a peu ?

Il se lève brusquement et se penche en avant.  
- Montrez-moi les photos !  
Ses subordonnés s'empressent de suivre ses ordres. Le chef examine les visages, sort un dossier d'une armoire, le feuillette furieusement, compare son contenu avec les photographies. Le doute n'est plus possible. Il ferme le dossier vivement.  
- Je vais devoir passer un coup de fil urgent, grogne-t-il entre ses dents.  
Les deux policiers devant lui s'entre-regardent puis acquiescent doucement.  
- Alors, aboie le chef, disparaissez immédiatement !  
Deux secondes, la porte est fermée et le bureau est vide. Mains tremblantes, le chef compose le numéro de téléphone de Guiseppe Almuzara.

* * *

Fiorangela regarde, dubitative, le morceau de viande que Spiritomb lui a apporté. Rose, tendre, fraîche, la pièce fait plus penser à un morceau de cadavre qu'à une pièce de boucherie, même si l'un comme l'autre sont obtenus de la même façon. Elle a acheté une plaque chauffante électrique chez un revendeur de matériel d'occasion, ainsi qu'une petite cocotte pour une personne. Armée d'une fourchette à laquelle il manque une dent et d'un sachet d'épices tout neuf, elle s'empresse de cuisiner avant que le Hans Trapp n'arrive, sous les yeux attentifs de Spiritomb.

- À ton avis, Spiritomb, ça a quel goût la chair humaine ?  
- Je n'en sais rien, répond la nuée, et ça m'intéresse autant que les détails de la vie conjugale des gnous noirs au Sénégal. Pourquoi ?  
- Pour savoir si je prépare correctement, répond Fiorangela en frissonnant. Je ne vais quand même pas goûter, si ?  
Spiritomb hausserait les épaules s'il le pouvait.  
- Contente-toi de préparer à temps. Notre hôte ne va pas tarder et je préfère ne pas le contrarier.

En effet l'épouvantail spectral ne se fait pas attendre, réclamant son payement en échange du service qui lui est demandé, à savoir, assister Spiritomb et Fiorangela dans la capture du plus puissant capsumon du monde.  
- Je sens d'ici le doux parfum d'un bon petit plat bien mijoté, murmure l'épouvantail en se frottant ce qui lui sert de mains. Je vois que vous honorez votre part du contrat.  
- L'humaine et moi sommes des gens honnêtes, assure Spiritomb. Nous tenions absolument à vous apporter le meilleur produit disponible sur le marché. J'espère que vous en serez satisfait.

L'anthropophage acquiesce d'un air de connaisseur.  
- Les temps sont devenus durs pour tout le monde, commente-t-il en s'installant à la table bancale qui fait partie du mobilier de la chambre. Mais je sens qu'avec vous, une nouvelle aire de prospérité commence pour moi.  
- Le plaisir est réciproque, répond Spiritomb en déposant une assiette joliment décorée sur la table. Notre bonne entente ne peut que nous être favorable à tous.  
- Favorable, favorable... tout dépend de la difficulté de la tâche que vous désirez me confier. Mais vos arguments je dois l'admettre sont bien meilleurs que je ne l'imaginais.  
De la bave s'échappe de la déchirure qui lui sert de bouche, alors que Fiorangela dépose le morceau de viande dans son assiette.

* * *

Fiorangela termine de débarrasser la table et de laver le peu de vaisselle qu'il reste encore à faire. L'odeur de la viande est encore forte dans la chambre, et odieusement appétissante.  
- Spiritomb, dis-moi, notre hôte est-il bien parti ?  
La nuée s'éclipse quelques instants puis revient aussi sec.  
- Il n'y a plus de danger, tu peux te relaxer.  
Elle souffle un bon coup et laisse retomber ses épaules raidies.

La sèche grande femme s'assoit sur la chaise et laisse sa tête retomber en arrière.  
- Il a vraiment tout gobé ? s'enquiert-elle.  
- Jusqu'à la dernière miette.  
Elle frissonne.  
- C'était risqué, murmure-t-elle. Je n'aimerais pas recommencer. Mais l'alternative qu'il nous restera, si nous ne recommençons pas, me fait encore plus peur.  
Elle se passe la main sur le visage.  
- Que ferons-nous, si, la prochaine fois, il nous demande une partie avec des os ? Nous ne pouvons quand même pas... !

Le regard de la nuée se durcit.  
- Il faudra faire ce qu'il faudra faire.  
- Mais je... proteste Fiorangela.  
Spiritomb se plante devant elle quelques-uns des esprits qui le composent prennent possession de Fiorangela pour la saisir, l'immobiliser et lui rappeler qui est le maître.  
- Nous ferons ce qu'il faudra faire, répète Spiritomb. Si du filet-mignon de cochon de lait ne lui suffit plus, nous partirons en chasse. Je refuse de me mesurer seul au capsumon le plus puissant du monde, vu ?  
Elle acquiesce de la tête, tremblante.

* * *

_Fin du chapitre_

* * *

Chapitre inspiré de la chanson Les silences de Juliette de Indochine.


	16. un autre niveau

_20 janvier 515_

* * *

Kei frissonne. Elle est en retard de vingt minutes sur l'heure de rentrée qu'elle avait annoncée à Kami. Ses orteils sont gelés par la neige dans laquelle elle patauge, ses oreilles et son nez sont rougis par le froid. Elle renifle puis sort un mouchoir pour s'essuyer le nez. Finalement, cette coutume européenne de se moucher en public est peut-être dégoûtante, elle est néanmoins pratique. Et comme le dirait Berthe : « Il faut fraiment afoir l'esprit mal tourné pour troufer que le mouchoir pour le nez rappelle celui afec lequel on s'essuie le cul ! ». Les Japonais ont donc tous l'esprit mal tourné depuis des siècles que la coutume demande de ne pas sortir de mouchoir en public, ces derniers étant utilisés entre autres pour s'essuyer les parties génitales après l'amour.

Kei sourit nostalgiquement en poussant la porte d'entrée. Elle sait déjà ce qui l'attend. C'est le principe du Jeu du Retard, comme Kami l'appelle. Le pokémon, elle le sait, est assis sur le lit, cravache en main, air sévère sur le visage. Il plaque le bout de sa queue sur le dessus de son crâne, pour signifier que c'est un jeu, et le premier geste de Kei, une fois son manteau et ses chaussures enlevés, sera de passer son collier, pour entrer dans le jeu à son tour. Il lui dira qu'elle est en retard, de plus de vingt minutes, ce qu'il arrondira à trente, parce qu'elle n'a pas prévenu. Elle baissera humblement les yeux en demandant pardon.

Il la fera s'installer à genoux elle se penchera en avant, tête tournée sur le côté dans la direction du pokémon, yeux fermés. Il lui fera compter les coups de cravache, le premier léger, tout juste suffisant pour sonner contre la peau de l'humaine, les autres progressivement plus forts, tombant de manière arythmique, vérifiant entre deux si Kei ouvre ou non les yeux. Elle en ouvrira un lorsqu'il aura franchi la limite de sa résistance physique ponctuelle, et alors les autres coups seront moins forts. Elle ouvrira les deux yeux lorsque sa peau sera trop cuisante et son endurance, dépassée, et alors le reste de la « correction » sera administré juste assez fort pour faire du bruit et pas assez pour lui faire mal. La clochette suspendue en équilibre entre ses dents lui servira à arrêter tout, en cas de crampe par exemple, ou de malaise.

Le jeu exige qu'elle le remercie après ça, rituel durant lequel elle en profitera pour frotter de ses joues la fourrure si douce des jambes du pokémon, douce comme du velours, douce comme la neige sur le Mont Fuji, douce comme les ombrelles du pissenlit. Puis il l'assoira dans son giron, et la fera sortir du jeu, graduellement, appliquant les pommades nécessaires sur les marques de coups, l'enroulant dans une couverture pour la réchauffer, lui faisant boire un demi-litre d'eau pour la réhydrater et désintoxiquer son organisme imbibé d'adrénaline. Ensuite il soignera son âme, lui faisant répéter des phrases qui graduellement la ramèneront à un état mental de femme libre, fière, forte, digne. Le collier tombera, la queue quittera le dessus du crâne, et le jeu sera terminé.

Kei aime la façon qu'a Kami de s'occuper d'elle après le jeu. Il met un point d'honneur à y passer autant de temps qu'il en passe à jouer avec elle. Maître Mewtwo – le nom par lequel il se fait appeler durant le jeu – dit, avec un air supérieur et hautain, que c'est parce que pour prendre plaisir à la détruire, il ne faut pas oublier de la reconstruire après. Kami lui murmure à l'oreille en lui caressant les cheveux que le but du jeu est de jouer, pas de la dévaloriser pour de bon, et qu'aussi loin qu'il voudra jouer, il ne se l'autorisera que s'il est capable de l'en ramener après.  
Kei a confiance. Elle sait qu'elle peut s'abandonner à lui, dans ces conditions. Il le lui montre un peu plus chaque jour. Jouer peut être épuisant, mais jouer est avant tout un jeu, un jeu étrange certes, mais un jeu quand même. L'autorité, la colère, sont feintes et maîtrisées.

Une main se pose sur son épaule. Elle sursaute et se retourne.  
- Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'enquiert l'étudiant qui se trouve devant elle. Ça fait bien cinq minutes au moins que vous êtes en train de rêvasser sur le palier. Vous avez oublié vos clés ?  
- Non, non, tout bien va ! rassure Kei. Un peu perdue dans mes pensées je suis. Mes clés j'ai. Surtout ne pas vous inquiétez !  
Elle lui fait un grand sourire pour décourager toute tentative de lui venir en aide ou de demander plus de détails sur ses problèmes, et tourne la clé dans la porte. Elle se glisse à l'intérieur le plus discrètement possible, et Sakura jaillit de sa poche, heureux de retrouver enfin une atmosphère dont la température est à peu près acceptable.

- Tu as traîné devant la porte, reproche Kami.  
- Désolée... murmure Kei, mine basse.  
Elle se sent un peu coupable d'avoir rêvassé pendant de trop longues minutes à ce qui de toute façon allait se passer pour peu qu'elle franchisse la porte.  
- Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'inquiète son amant.  
Le bout de sa queue repose sur son épaule, il attend que Kei soit bien rentrée et soit bien à l'aise avant de se mettre à jouer. Après tout, si elle n'est pas d'humeur, et a la tête ailleurs, à quoi bon tenter de faire quoi que ce soit ? L'expérience serait décevante pour elle comme pour lui.

Kei prend le temps d'enlever sa veste et de s'occuper de ses autres pokémons. Elle vérifie s'ils ont besoin de manger, besoin de sortir le lendemain courir un peu dans le parc, ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Puis elle s'installe aux pieds de son amant, qui suspend le bout de sa queue au-dessus de sa tête, incertain.  
Kei remarque alors l'absence de Mew.  
- Où est ton père ? interroge-t-elle.  
- Il lui arrive de sortir, répond Kami, sous la forme d'un poichigeon, ou autre. Il a toujours eu la bougeotte, ne t'inquiète pas.  
- Il ne risque pas d'attirer l'attention, j'espère ?

Kami secoue la tête.  
- Je ne sais quel miracle nous permet de passer encore entre les mailles du filet. Je reste vigilant, quiconque approchera de toi ou moi à moins de cinq cent mètres avec des intentions hostiles sera aussitôt détecté, et je t'en alerterai au plus vite.  
Il laisse glisser sa queue sur son épaule, un peu frustré, mais compréhensif. Il n'aura qu'à se rattraper lors du prochain jour de congé de Kei. Elle a beau travailler tard, entre l'université et le restaurant, elle a tout de même suffisamment de plages de liberté pour lui permettre de jouer de manière plus élaborée, plus longtemps, une ou deux fois dans la semaine, suivant son emploi du temps au restaurant.

Kami a du mal à croire qu'il pense à ce genre de choses dans ce genre de moments. Jouer, il ne pense plus qu'à jouer, maintenant sa surveillance plus par habitude que par prudence. L'image de Kei enchaînée, bâillonnée, costumée de telle ou telle manière, amoureuse à ses pieds, se pâmant de plaisir dans ses bras, le poursuit avec encore plus de force que ses rêves de grandeur, de vengeance et de domination du monde il y a de si longues années.  
- C'est vraiment étrange, continue Kei, qu'après les annonces passées dans les journaux, leur soit-disant abandon des poursuites pour rentrer au pays, et tout le bazar, on n'ait pas entendu parler d'eux.  
- Tu y crois, toi ? interroge Kami.

Kei lève les yeux vers lui et éclate de rire.  
- Croire mon ennemi ? Il faudrait être folle, ou la dernière des idiotes, pour ça ! J'ai été policière. J'ai fait face à des brigands soit-disant reconvertis. Certains étaient de bonne foi. Mais même pour neuf de bonne foi, s'il y en a un qui ment, il ne faut surtout pas le rater, et ne croire aucun des neuf autres sans preuves, sous peine de croire les mensonges du dixième.  
Kami sourit en caressant les cheveux de l'humaine.  
- Bien parlé, soldat !  
Il a posé le bout de sa queue sur le dessus de son crâne, et son regard est légèrement interrogatif. Kei lui sourit.  
- Et où trouverai-je mon uniforme, Général Mewtwo ? répond-elle avec un clin d'œil.

* * *

Dans leurs appartements, assis à la petite table sur laquelle s'entassent les revues publicitaires des plus grandes enseignes, Domino et Giovanni sont en pleines négociations.  
- Nous ne pouvons pas, soupire Giovanni, continuer d'organiser notre mariage, si nous sommes censés être repartis pour le Japon !  
- Mais peu importe ! répond Domino. Nous n'aurons qu'à dire à ceux que nous allons embaucher qu'il faut garder le secret pour plus d'intimité, et que c'est pour ça que nous avions feint notre départ ! Pour pouvoir garder le mariage intime et secret !

L'homme en costume se masse les yeux.  
- Domino, au cas où tu n'aurais toujours pas compris, ce n'est pas des journalistes que nous souhaitons nous cacher, mais bien du pokémon le plus puissant du monde, et de son original !  
- Puisque c'est le pokémon le plus puissant du monde, rétorque Domino, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas encore débarqué ici pour tous nous tailler en pièces ?  
Giovanni ouvre la bouche pour répondre, et la referme aussitôt. C'est vrai ça, pourquoi Mewtwo n'a-t-il pas simplement sillonné la ville sous un couvert d'invisibilité quelconque, jusqu'à trouver leur base, et tous les tuer ? Ses pouvoirs ont-ils décliné avec l'âge ? Ou est-il simplement plus sage, moins orgueilleux ?

Le Boss de la Team Rocket grimace et daigne enfin répondre à sa fiancée.  
- Je n'en sais rien, Domino. Je ne suis pas dans sa tête. Et tant mieux d'ailleurs. Je ne veux pas savoir à quelles horreurs ce pokémon fou-furieux pense à longueur de journée. C'est bien suffisamment étonnant que la pute humaine qu'il s'est choisie ait été encore vivante il y a quelques temps. Je ne donne pas cher de sa peau, connaissant le loustic.  
Domino a fait un bond au mot de « pute », peu habituel dans la bouche de Giovanni.  
- Mon chéri... murmure-t-elle d'une voix apaisante.

L'homme grince des dents.  
- C'est frustrant, bougonne-t-il. Nous sommes là, à quelques kilomètres à peine de lui, et lui mène la belle vie, nous file entre les doigts, pareil pour la fille. Et Mew qui pointe le bout de son nez pour sauver la fille, ça c'était le bouquet, vraiment. J'ai surpris Mère à monter une équipe secrète spécialement dédiée à la capture de Mew, le clone n'étant plus considéré que comme un bonus. Merde !  
Domino sursaute à nouveau.  
- Est-ce qu'elle se rend compte de tout l'argent, tout le temps qui ont été dépensés dans le seul but de se saisir du clone ? C'est pas le moment de laisser tomber ! Si près du but !

La porte de la chambre est poussée par une petite truffe noire, posée au milieu d'un visage blanc encadré par des moustaches et des oreilles pointues, et orné de deux yeux rouges et d'une escarboucle. Le reste du corps, félin, le pelage blanc, suit.  
- Ah, soupire Giovanni, voilà Persian !  
Il s'approche pour caresser le pokémon qui se défile et glisse sous sa main comme si un simple pas de côté lui avait permis de parcourir plusieurs mètres d'un coup. Giovanni cligne des yeux, un peu abasourdi. Domino semble n'avoir rien remarqué. Elle se contente de hausser les épaules en disant :  
- C'est pas _ton_ persian, c'est celui de ta mère. Il se laisse pas toucher !  
Elle retourne aux catalogues des boutiques de mariage, indifférente désormais à toute considération de chasse et de capture, ne pensant plus qu'à elle, son mariage de princesse, son avenir de conte de fées.

Giovanni tire une chaise et se laisse tomber dessus en soufflant. Domino est une femme pénible lorsqu'elle est levée, pénible lorsqu'elle n'est ni en train de combattre ni en train de faire l'amour. Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter de concrétiser les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle, lorsqu'il la voyait se démener comme une tigresse au milieu de ses hommes, face à un léviator ou un tyranocif enragé.  
Ne jamais lâcher l'affaire est peut-être une qualité en combat seul à seul contre un pokémon sauvage, mais dans la vie quotidienne, dans la vie de couple, c'est un défaut majeur qui empoisonne l'existence.

Le persian sort de dessous le lit et se dresse sur ses pattes de derrière, appuyé avec celles de devant contre le rebord de la table. Il renifle la boîte de chocolats mais est rapidement écarté par un geste brusque de Domino qui cherche à protéger ses précieux échantillons.  
- Tiens, propose-t-elle à Giovanni une fois le persian retourné sous le lit, prends-en un, ils sont délicieux. Je pensais qu'on pourrait en servir avec le café, qu'en penses-tu ?  
Elle en gobe un à son tour.  
- Pas mauvais, approuve l'homme. C'est une bonne idée.

Il appuie sa tête dans ses mains.  
- D'ailleurs, continue-t-il, j'ai droit de regard sur la robe de mariée, ou pas ?  
Domino fronce le nez.  
- Ça porte malheur si le fiancé voit la fiancée dans sa robe de mariée la veille du mariage.  
- La veille du mariage seulement, répète Giovanni.  
Il sourit de toutes ses dents, en prenant l'air le plus innocent qu'il peut, mais ça ne lui donne qu'un air un peu idiot.  
- J'aimerais bien assister aux essayages.

La blonde soupire.  
- Tu ne vas quand même pas choisir la robe à ma place, si ?  
Il secoue la tête énergétiquement de gauche à droite.  
- Non, non, loin de moi cette idée ! Je suis juste curieux de ce qui se passe lors des séances d'essayage, les différentes robes, pourquoi tu préfères l'une à l'autre, les discussions entre filles, tout ça...  
Domino fronce les sourcils.  
- Tu veux mater, hein ? T'es rien qu'un gros cochon et tu veux juste pouvoir me mater tout ton saoul !

Il secoue la tête énergiquement et agite les mains.  
- Non non pas du tout !  
Son regard se durcit soudain.  
- Et puis, continue-t-il, tu es ma fiancée, non ? J'ai le droit de te regarder sous la douche si je veux !  
Domino s'offusque de la remarque.  
- Alors comme ça tu me regardes sous la douche ? Et bien, c'est du propre ! Moi qui te prenais pour une personne aimable et respectueuse ! En fait pour toi je ne suis qu'un bibelot à regarder quand tu veux, une œuvre d'art, un objet ! Je suis juste là pour que tu te branles en me regardant et pour me baiser la nuit – quand tu daignes dormir avec moi !

Giovanni en a les yeux qui sortent de leurs orbites.  
- Mais tu es folle ma parole ! Tu te fais des idées !  
- Et la rousse aux yeux verts, je me fais des idées ?  
- Quelle rousse ?  
Domino pousse un hurlement de rage.  
- Ne fais pas comme si tu ne comprenais pas ! Une nouvelle ! Que tu m'as collé dans les pattes pour être ma « dame de compagnie » ! Tss ! Elle est belle la compagnie !  
Sa voix devient plus aigüe sous le coup de la colère.  
- La compagnie c'est surtout pour toi ! Tu arrêtes pas de la coller, une fois je vous ai vus dans un couloir, vous vous parliez à voix basse en secret et la lumière était éteinte !

Les cheveux de l'ancienne combattante sont ébouriffés par la rage. Son fiancé grimace de rage et de frustration sous les accusations.  
- C'est n'importe quoi ! Tu te fais des idées !  
- Des idées ? Je me fais des idées ? Et la fois où tu es parti avec elle, pendant toute une journée, tu es rentré très tard dans la nuit, je me fais des idées aussi ? Vous étiez allés où ? J'ai trouvé la facture d'un hôtel dans la poche de ta veste !  
- Nous étions en train d'organiser une surprise pour notre voyage de noces à toi et à moi, si tu veux tout savoir.

Domino pousse un hurlement de rage et se jette sur Giovanni ce dernier saisit les poignets frêles dans ses mains puissantes et écarte la furie alors qu'elle continue de lui cracher sa colère au visage.  
- Tu vas emmener ta femme dans les mêmes endroits que ceux dans lesquels tu as emmené ta maîtresse ! Tu n'as aucun scrupule, aucune honte, aucun honneur !  
L'homme est piqué au vif.  
- Tu oses me parler d'honneur ? Toi ? Tu as vécu toute ta vie sans honneur, Domino ! Une femme célibataire qui repousse les avances de tous les hommes ! Tu es une sorcière !  
- Et toi tu es un démon ! Après avoir passé la nuit à l'hôtel avec ta maîtresse, tu vas y emmener ta femme ! Dans la même chambre je parie, dans les mêmes draps ! Tu es un porc, Giovanni ! Un porc !

La main de l'homme s'abat sur la joue de sa fiancée.  
- Ça suffit, Domino !  
Elle se tient la joue, yeux écarquillés et bouche bée, n'en revenant pas qu'il ait osé la frapper, ne comprenant pas comment elle a pu ne pas voir le coup arriver, comment elle a pu ne pas esquiver, elle qui est pourtant si douée au combat, elle qui pourtant était dans sa jeunesse capable de mettre en échec de puissants pokémons sauvages d'un seul geste, à l'aide de ses nombreux gadgets, la voilà giflée, sonnée, blessée, au cours d'une stupide dispute conjugale.  
- Tu as osé me frapper ?

L'homme a l'air surpris de sa propre réaction la femme grince des dents et crispe ses doigts, se préparant à le griffer de ses ongles longs et aigus.  
- Tu as osé me frapper ! Tu es un monstre, Giovanni, un monstre !  
- Je n'aurais pas eu besoin de te gifler si tu étais raisonnable ! Mais enfin, Domino, sois un peu logique dans ta tête de pétasse blonde ! Si j'avais voulu coucher avec toutes les femmes de la ville je n'aurais pas prévu de t'épouser !  
- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la pétasse blonde ?  
- Enfin, tente de se rattraper Giovanni, j'ai pas dit ça méchamment...

* * *

Sous le lit, le persian se lisse les moustaches en souriant de contentement. Tout va pour le mieux. La zizanie est semée dans le couple, et même si ce n'est que temporaire – les disputes de couple ne sont toujours que temporaires, et même un divorce peut être regretté – le doute est bien là, la colère est bien là. Même Kami et Kei se disputent quelquefois, mais eux savent reconnaître lorsqu'ils sont en tort, ils se demandent pardon au besoin, se présentent des excuses, se pardonnent, se réconcilient. Leur relation n'est pas un combat, c'est un jeu, et les émotions extrêmes que le jeu leur fait vivre les rapprochent un peu plus chaque jour.  
Le faux persian passe distraitement une patte derrière son oreille tout en continuant de profiter du spectacle très distrayant de ces deux humains fiers et dominateurs qui expérimentent leur incapacité à diriger de concert un projet commun, même si ce dernier est simplement de « vivre ensemble ».

- La pétasse blonde, elle te dit merde ! s'exclame la femme.  
- Quelle politesse, quelle élégance...  
- La politesse, tu pourrais en prendre de la graine ! J'ai parfaitement compris ton petit manège, Giovanni. Tu veux m'épouser pour la gloire que tu vas en tirer, pour pouvoir crâner devant tous tes petits copains dans les réceptions, « regardez voilà ma femme elle est plus belle et plus jeune que les vôtres », et c'est tout ! Et dans mon dos tu vas t'envoyer toutes les gamines que tu voudras, parce que de toute façon, à force d'être traitée comme un objet, je vais sombrer dans l'alcool et la drogue, et tu n'auras qu'à m'en fournir à profusion pour que je me tienne tranquille durant tes réceptions !

- Sombrer dans la drogue, je veux bien le croire ! tempête l'homme. Tu es d'une ingratitude sans bornes ! C'est pas plutôt toi qui as attendu le bon moment pour me tomber dans les bras ? Pendant toutes ces années à mes côtés tu n'as fait que profiter des hommes autour de toi. Ne le nie pas ! Je t'ai vue, pendant des années, enchaînant les amants, les jetant les uns après les autres comme des mouchoirs usagés après l'amour ! Maintenant c'est mon tour ! Tu veux l'argent, _mon_ argent, et c'est tout !  
Domino pousse une exclamation qui sonne comme un rire moqueur.  
- L'argent ? Quel argent ? Les caisses sont vides, mon grand, je le sais parfaitement. Si c'était ton argent que j'avais voulu, je ne t'aurais pas choisi ! J'aurais préféré ce pervers qui dirige le parc Safari ! _Lui_il en a, du fric ! Toi ? Ah ! Laisse-moi rire ! Un vrai clochard !

Il la saisit par les poignets.  
- Je ne te laisserai pas m'insulter de cette manière, ni te moquer de moi et de mon organisation !  
- _Ton_ organisation ? C'est celle de ta mère, imbécile !  
Il la jette sur le lit. Elle souffle comme un chat, bondit en avant, le griffe au visage. Il porte la main à sa joue sanguinolente.  
- Même la gloire, continue la furie, même la gloire, tu ne l'as pas ! Tu n'as rien ! Tu n'es que le petit fiston à sa maman ! Je n'ai rien gagné au change ! Je croyais avoir trouvé enfin l'amour, je vois que je me suis trompée ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi humiliée de toute ma vie !

Le persian, sous le lit, se couvre les oreilles avec ses pattes. Bien qu'il soit en train de se délecter des propos échangés et de la violence du comportement des deux fiancés, le volume sonore n'est pas à son goût. Tant pis pour la femme. C'est elle qui aura mal à la gorge d'ici peu, pas le persian.

- C'est toi qui m'humilie ! rétorque l'homme. Par ton comportement indigne tu jettes le déshonneur sur toi, ta famille, mais aussi sur ma famille et sur moi, et sur toute l'organisation ! Tu es la honte de la Team Rocket ! Tu me fais honte !  
La femme est choquée. Elle a un hoquet, elle retient ses larmes. Tout son visage est déformé par un rictus terrible, elle ressemble à un oni, un démon japonais.  
- C'est toi qui profites de moi, bredouille-t-elle entre ses larmes. J'ai tout donné pour toi. Ma carrière professionnelle, mon célibat, toute ma jeunesse à ton service, et mon corps maintenant que nous sommes fiancés. Je suis toujours là pour tes soirées, tes réunions, même ton persian, soit-disant ton compagnon le plus fidèle, n'a jamais fait tout ça pour toi. Et qu'est-ce que je récolte, au final ? Des insultes ! Le mépris ! Le droit de me taire et d'être une poupée vivante pour toi ! C'est tout ce que je suis pour toi ! Juste bonne à faire jolie à ton bras !

À nouveau elle se jette en avant, ongles dehors, pour le griffer sauvagement. Mais il est plus fort qu'elle, il écarte ses mains, il hurle, essaye de lui faire entendre raison, mais il ne trouve aucune parole de réconfort, que de venin supplémentaire à lui cracher à la figure.  
Elle le mord sauvagement ils se mettent à lutter l'un contre l'autre, comme des animaux. Le persian sous le lit ouvre des yeux effrayés : ça commence à aller un peu trop loin. Il voulait les brouiller pour les déstabiliser et fragiliser la cohésion de toute l'organisation. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils s'entre-tuent ! S'il y a des victimes, les soupçons se porteront automatiquement sur lui ou sur son fils, et l'effet sera l'inverse de celui escompté.

Il bondit, ouvre la porte à toute volée, et se met à miauler et feuler à pleins poumons pour alerter les gardes. Il ne faut que quelques instants à ces derniers pour arriver sur les lieux de la bagarre, mais séparer les deux belligérants tient du travail d'Hercule. Les dégâts collatéraux sont nombreux, des pokémons sont sortis, le chaos est indescriptible. Des meubles légers sont renversés, chaises, tables, lampadaires. Revues publicitaires et chocolats sont piétinés. Le persian ne parvient pas à s'esquiver en direction de la porte, impossible de s'enfuir en toute discrétion. Madame Boss fait son apparition, canne à la main comme si c'était un bâton de maréchal, et le persian a tout juste le temps de se glisser à nouveau sous le lit pour ne pas se faire voir. La situation devenant trop tendue, il décide de se téléporter ailleurs en quatrième vitesse.

* * *

- Bon, voilà, c'est terminé.  
Elle soupire de soulagement et se laisse aller en arrière dans son siège.  
- La dernière pièce, enfin. Tout est terminé de mon côté. Il ne reste plus qu'à tout emballer et tout envoyer. Des mois de labeur, et j'en vois enfin le bout. Bientôt, bientôt, tout sera terminé, enfin.  
Elle se lève en s'étirant. Elle se sent heureuse non, heureuse n'est pas le terme. Elle est _soulagée_. Soulagée de glisser les derniers papiers sous le manteau de Morgana. Soulagée de ne plus avoir à s'user les yeux et le dos à faire cette paperasse.

Autour d'elle, ses capsumons sont installés comme à leur habitude, l'hirondelle géante affalée au sol comme un gros chat, le chien-démon assis raide comme une statue, la vipère noire roulée dans un coin chaud, et la magicienne au manteau sombre flottant au gré de ses envies et des courants d'air.  
Le chien-démon remue l'oreille, tourne la tête. Il semble scruter les environs avec vigilance, le museau légèrement retroussé.  
- Qu'y a-t-il ? interroge Rosa.  
Le capsumon renifle l'air quelques instants, puis il secoue la tête, et se fige à nouveau dans sa position habituelle. Fausse alerte. Ces vieilles maisons craquent de partout, c'est impressionnant mais il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Rosa se prépare un café, pose le percolateur sur le feu. Elle a encore les genoux qui tremblent sous le coup de l'émotion d'avoir achevé sa tâche. Enfin, enfin, elle en voit le bout. Finalement, quand on y pense, ce n'était pas si difficile que ça. Personne n'est venu la menacer chez elle, et même si Loredana a été inquiétée à cause de son imprudence et de son impulsivité, ça aurait pu être pire. Bien pire. Mais Loredana est encore vivante, Rosa aussi, et le dossier est presque terminé. Cette fois-ci, leurs supérieurs hiérarchiques au sein de la police sicilienne ne pourront que les écouter. Ils ne pourront que les appuyer et lancer une grande campagne de répression à l'égard des criminels, et de d'information pour protéger les civils. Peut-être même que les connaissances rassemblées au sujet de ces armes datant d'avant la Dernière Guerre pourront être utiles pour la lutte contre les criminels, pour enfin venir à bout de cette mafia qui pourrit la société, pour enfin libérer le peuple de cet oppresseur multiséculaire. Pour enfin être libre.

Cyanure darde sa langue en direction d'un craquement du plancher. La vieille maison dans laquelle le petit groupe est installé met les nerfs des capsumons à vif. Laflèche fait la morte à la moindre poutre qui travaille, Morgana a investi les coins d'ombre du plafond pour s'y réfugier toutes les cinq minutes, même Cerbère a les yeux creusés à force de sursauter. Sans doute sentent-ils que ce n'est pas le moment de relâcher leur garde, que la situation est critique, que le dénouement final est proche.  
Un par un, Rosa va les flatter, doucement, et leur parle gentiment pour les rassurer. Mais son propre cœur n'est pas en paix. Il ne l'est plus depuis son exil forcé, et ne le sera à nouveau que lorsqu'elle et Loredana en auront terminé avec toute cette histoire, lorsqu'elles se seront enfuies dans une autre région, lorsqu'elles seront enfin en sécurité.

À nouveau le plancher craque. Cerbère pousse un jappement, de terreur sans doute, et s'effondre sur le sol. La fatigue l'aura terrassé, ou la nervosité, la peur. Elle prend le temps de lui préparer son lit, une couverture, et remplit les gamelles de ses capsumons avec des friandises. Ils l'ont bien mérité. Lorsque Cerbère se réveillera, elle lui donnera quelque chose pour le calmer, pour le détendre, et des friandises, pour le remercier de sa garde vigilante. Elle a vraiment de la chance d'avoir des capsumons bien dressés comme les siens.  
Lorsqu'elle revient dans le salon, un courant d'air froid la prend par surprise et la fait tousser. La fenêtre est grande ouverte, et Morgana ne fait plus ses allers et retours dans la pièce. Étrange, ça ne lui ressemble pas d'aller se promener sans prévenir, surtout par un froid pareil. Peut-être la magicienne a-t-elle besoin de se changer les idées, tout simplement.

Nonchalamment, Rosa referme la fenêtre. Une impression bizarre la prend à la gorge. Quelque chose ne va pas. Laflèche est avachie de manière trop désarticulée sur le sol. Cyanure a la tête renversée en arrière et elle ne darde plus sa langue, qui pend hors de sa gueule. Cerbère n'est pas roulé en boule serrée, tremblant de nervosité, mais faisant de son mieux pour garder un air digne. Jamais il ne placerait ses pattes ainsi, asymétriques. Jamais il ne laisserait sa queue traîner derrière lui, surtout en plein milieu du passage.  
Elle comprend lorsqu'elle commence à voir la couleur et les motifs du tapis à-travers le pelage ténébreux.

Elle ne demande pas qui est là, elle ne demande pas pourquoi. Ce n'est pas la peine. Elle tombe juste à genoux, en gémissant d'impuissance, aveuglée par les larmes. Les craquements du plancher reprennent de plus belle, rythmiquement, et se rapprochent.  
- Rosa Silvola ?  
La voix est détachée. Elle pourrait être dans la salle d'attente d'un médecin. C'est à peine si elle acquiesce doucement de la tête. Nier ne servirait à rien. Des brouillons de rapport sont encore étalés sur la table, les preuves sont évidentes. Quelque chose de froid s'appuie contre sa nuque.  
- Vous devez savoir ce que c'est, reprend l'inconnu.  
Elle parvient à bredouiller la réponse sans se mettre à trop sangloter.  
- Un revolver avec un silencieux.  
- Excellente réponse. Et vous savez ce qui va se passer à présent ?

Par elle ne sait quel miracle, elle parvient à garder son sang-froid. Cerbère, à moitié dissipé déjà, avait toujours gardé son sang-froid. Laflèche avait toujours conservé sa nonchalance même au plus fort des combats. Cyanure ne s'était jamais départie de sa coquetterie ni de son sens de l'humour. Morgana s'était battue jusqu'au bout, s'était enfuie en pressentant le danger, emportant les pièces avec elle. Ce n'est pas le moment pour leur dresseuse de leur faire honte en flanchant.  
Calmement, elle répond à son agresseur.  
- Vous allez appuyer sur la détente. Une explosion, à l'intérieur de l'arme, va projeter un petit projectile à une grande vitesse, jusque dans ma nuque. Là, mes os seront brisés, ma moelle épinière sera sectionnée, et je vais mourir. Personne n'entendra la détonation. Tout le monde va croire que j'ai tenté de me saisir du capsuomon-tueur, et que c'est ce dernier qui m'a tuée. Vous laisserez des traces dans ce sens dans tout mon appartement, et l'affaire sera classée.  
- Excellent.

Loredana ferme les yeux. On dit toujours que quand on va mourir, on voit toute sa vie défiler, ou qu'on pense à la personne qu'on aime le plus au monde. C'est faux. On pense à quelque chose de stupide, quelque chose qu'on n'aura pas le temps de terminer et qui soudain prend une proportion incroyable.  
La dernière pensée de Loredana est pour sa cafetière percolateur, encore sur le feu : elle ne va pas pouvoir la retirer, le café va bouillir et il ne sera plus bon.

Elle s'effondre sur le plancher comme une poupée désarticulée.

* * *

La grosse Japonaise est assise sur ses genoux en compagnie d'autres femmes, devant une grande dame vêtue d'un kimono et coiffée de chignons compliqués. C'est à présent que son destin va se jouer. Avec les autres femmes récemment recrutées par les yakuzas, Sato Iria va être assignée à un poste. Telle secrétaire d'un grand groupe va avoir pour mission d'espionner ses patrons. Telle autre, un peu stupide mais bien faite, fera des « massages » dans les quartiers des plaisirs.  
Iria tremble. Elle ne veut pas finir comme ça, à voir passer des hommes et des hommes et des hommes à n'en plus finir. Elle ne veut pas salir son honneur. Elle veut se battre, se battre contre la Team Rocket. Elle veut éradiquer ces gens horribles sur lesquels son amie enquêtait, et à cause desquels elle a elle-même souffert.

- Sato, appelle la dame en kimono.  
L'intéressée se lève, et remarque alors pour la première fois que son interlocutrice a noué son obi derrière elle, et pas devant, signe que les mœurs ne sont pas si relâchées que ça dans le milieu.  
- Sato, vous nous intéressez de très très près. Nous nous sommes renseignés sur vous, et il semblerait que vous ayez été, à une période, membre des forces de police. Est-ce exact ?  
Iria ne voit pas de raison de le nier. Elle acquiesce brièvement. Derrière elle, les ragots vont bon train. Quoi, une policière ? Engagée chez les yakuzas ? Mais regardez-la donc, elle est obèse ! Si elle était un homme, elle aurait fait un excellent lutteur sumo pour des combats truqués, mais maintenant, tout ce qu'elle pourrait faire c'est organiser des tournois de sumo érotiques pour des spectacles privés, dans des cabarets de luxe où vont se divertir les PDGs des grandes firmes.  
Si elle est vexée, blessée, humiliée, elle fait de son mieux pour ne pas le montrer. Qu'importe finalement le poste qui lui sera assigné, pourvu qu'on la laisse assassiner des sbires Rocket.

- Je sais également que vous avez déjà eu des expériences assez désagréables sur le terrain, continue la femme en kimono. Vous avez donc déjà un aperçu des risques du métier.  
Elle acquiesce.  
- Par contre ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est la timidité dont vous avez fait preuve suite à votre première et seule déconfiture.  
- Cela ne se reproduira plus.  
- Comment pourrais-je en être certaine ?  
La femme en kimono regarde Iria par-dessus ses lunettes. Les autres femmes sont en train de rire et de glousser l'intervieweuse leur fait les gros yeux et le silence revient rapidement.

Iria respire un grand coup. C'est maintenant que tout va se jouer. C'est maintenant l'heure d'être brave. Tout le reste ne sera, à la longue, plus qu'une question d'habitude.  
- Après ma déconfiture, comme vous dites, je n'ai eu personne pour me soutenir. Tous ne faisaient que m'enfoncer, je n'avais même pas l'assurance de savoir que quelqu'un quelque part se souciait de moi ou était de mon avis. Mais ici, au sein du clan, ne sommes-nous pas tous frères et sœurs ? Ne nous supportons-nous pas mutuellement ? N'est-ce pas la raison même d'être du clan, par rapport à d'autres organisations criminelles comme la Team Rocket ?  
La femme à lunettes sourit et acquiesce. Des murmures s'élèvent à nouveau. Un signe, et trois femmes-gardes menaçantes quittent leur poste pour se diriger vers la demi-douzaine de nouvelles recrues. Ces dernières se calment bien vite.

- Donc, poursuit l'intervieweuse, nous vous intéressons, d'une part, si j'en crois votre fichier, parce que vous désirez continuer de lutter contre nos ennemis jurés voleurs de pokémons, et d'autre part, comme vous venez de nous le dire, parce que notre structure vous apporte le soutien moral dont vous avez tellement besoin pour pouvoir continuer de vous battre ?  
- C'est exactement ça.  
Autant ne pas jouer la comédie. Ça ne servirait à rien.  
- Accompagnez Umi, ordonne la femme à lunettes tout en passant à un autre dossier.  
Une femme très musclée, des léviators tatoués sur toutes les parties visibles de son corps, s'avance et saisit Iria par le bras. Cette dernière n'a d'autre choix que d'emboîter le pas à son escorte.

Quelques couloirs aux tapis de tatamis, un panneau de papier qui coulisse, et elles arrivent dans une pièce ornée d'armes en tous genre, shurikens, kusarigamas, fukumibaris, nunchakus, katanas, yraris, et même un nodachi.  
- Si tu veux affronter des hommes, tu dois te battre comme un homme, annonce Umi. Avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, sache que j'ai été élevée comme les samouraïs, à la dure. J'irai doucement avec toi au début, parce que tu n'es pas habituée, mais je ne te ferai pas non plus de cadeaux. Je veux que dans un an tu sois capable de manière un nodachi.  
Iria ouvre de grands yeux terrorisés devant l'arme, aussi longue qu'elle-même est grande.  
- Finis les plaisirs, les friandises, l'oisiveté dans les bras des hommes. Demain nous assisterons à une exécution et tu mangeras du riz rouge après, demain minuit tu iras chercher la tête du condamné. D'ici trois mois tu auras fondu, dans six tu ne tiendras plus en place et auras comme moi besoin d'un minimum de deux heures d'entraînement par jour sous peine de te sentir mal. L'hiver prochain, tu courras pieds nus dans la neige avec moi, et iras te laver sous une chute d'eau glacée.

La grosse femme en tombe à genoux. Impossible. Jamais elle ne supportera ça !  
- Relève-toi, tiens-toi droite ! Je vais faire de toi une combattante yakuza, combinant à la fois les techniques des ninjas et des samouraïs. Tu vas souffrir le martyr comme un sabre sous le marteau du forgeron, mais ce n'est qu'un détail sans importance pour te préparer à tuer. Si un sabre n'est pas suffisamment martelé, il se brise lors de son premier combat. Montre-toi digne de moi et de mon enseignement !

* * *

_Fin du chapitre_

* * *

Chapitre inspiré de la chanson Freak Me de Another Level.


	17. la vie brûle

_21 janvier 515_

* * *

Madame Boss se masse les tempes, assise à sa table de réunion, seule. Elle ne comprend pas comment, malgré tous ses efforts, ses hommes ne sont pas encore parvenus à localiser la fille et le pokémon qu'elle accompagne. C'est absolument inconcevable.

Les petites annonces dans le journal, ce n'est plus la peine. Mewtwo se méfie et surveille la presse, les liasses de lettres qu'elle a reçues prouvent qu'il est assez intelligent et assez manipulateur pour brouiller les pistes efficacement. Le peu d'indices qu'elle a pu obtenir l'ont simplement renseignée sur la sociabilité apparente de Mewtwo – il s'est laissé toucher par une personne inconnue et a mangé chez des gens – mais aucune information supplémentaire n'a été obtenue sur l'adresse de la fille. La piste est encore à creuser, mais que font ses services de renseignement ?

Quand il s'agissait de faire le pied de grue au Marché de Noël, tout le monde était volontaire, mais pour espionner le quartier des universités en hiver, il n'y a plus personne, et les équipes désignées pour ouvrir l'œil sont si peu physionomistes qu'elles sont incapables de faire la différence entre deux femmes d'origine asiatique. Même les costumes japonais et chinois sont identiques pour eux. Elle a bien tenté de mettre les sbires Japonais sur le coup, mais ils ont trop l'habitude des rues de Tokyo où la seule vue d'un R rouge suffit à mettre la populace au pas et en émoi. Trois coups d'essai furent trois échecs cuisants. Malgré l'entraînement rigoureux et sévère, ils ne parviennent à rien. Les exécuter en public, pour l'exemple, a eu pour seul effet de terroriser les autres, et ce traitement des mauvais sujets a dû être remplacé par un entraînement plus rigoureux encore, afin d'éviter toute diminution trop critique des effectifs.

Il y a eu la tentative, proposée par cet incompétent de... quel est son nom déjà ? Ichigo ? Peu importe, c'est un incompétent. Elle a décidé de lui donner une seule et dernière chance, après, il sera rétrogradé au rang de simple sbire, et quittera la table de réunion pour de bon. Trop longtemps il s'est moqué d'elle avec ses soit-disant compétences de flic. Ses antécédents auraient dû être une raison pour ne pas lui faire confiance, plutôt que d'être une raison pour lui dévoiler tous les petits secrets du fonctionnement de chacun des projets en cours de développement. Quel manque de discernement de la part de la fondatrice de la Team Rocket ! Elle a honte d'elle-même. Honte de ne pas faire honneur à ses règles développées pourtant depuis des mois. C'est une erreur à ne pas répéter.

Et puis, Giovanni et Domino ne lui font pas la vie facile ! Ces crises de rage soudaines sont absolument inexplicables et mettent en péril l'organisation même de la Team Rocket. C'est décidé, elle va les faire enfermer, pour les calmer, et les faire surveiller nuit et jour. Elle ne peut plus se permettre tous ces humiliants déboires. Il lui faut absolument faire quelque chose pour empêcher la crise de se déclencher. Car même après s'être finalement calmés, les deux fiancés conservent une sorte de suspicion ou de colère dissimulée, et les membres de l'organisation commencent à se poser des questions, ce qui est après tout bien normal. Ils en sont, la veille, venus aux mains, et qui sait ce qui se serait passé si les gardes n'étaient pas intervenus !

Un détail néanmoins la chiffonne : où est passé le persian qu'elle a vu se glisser sous le lit ? Impossible de retrouver sa trace, et elle est certaine qu'il ne s'agissait ni du sien ni de celui de son fils. Le comportement du félin, et sa présence dans la chambre, indiquent qu'il n'est pas non plus l'un de ces pokémons dressés spécialement pour le combat, en attendant que Mewtwo soit repéré et que les troupes puissent être lancées après lui.

Ce qui la ramène, encore une fois, au problème de localiser Mewtwo pour de bon. Elle doute qu'il sorte de sa cachette, et reste toujours persuadée qu'il vaut mieux chercher la fille et la suivre ou l'enlever, plutôt que de se concentrer sur le pokémon seul. Mais elle ne peut pas utiliser ses hommes en repérage, car ils sont soit incapables d'identifier une femme asiatique, soit incapables de ne pas se faire repérer par ladite femme asiatique.  
En brassant ses papiers, elle retombe sur l'une ses seules réponses valables qu'elle ait reçues après avoir publié des petites annonces dans les journaux locaux. Retrouver l'informateur et lui tirer les vers du nez peut être une option. Cela ne l'enchante pas le moins du monde, mais elle n'a pas beaucoup d'autres choix, malgré le risque qu'une intervention musclée attire l'attention de la police.

Quelles autres options a-t-elle à sa portée ? Il y a le développement d'une femelle pour attirer le pokémon le plus puissant du monde, projet qui piétine, car les expériences ont besoin de nombreuses répétitions afin que tous les paramètres puissent être réglés convenablement. Les tests d'obtention de la femelle n'ont même pas commencé, et une fois qu'ils le seront, il faudra à nouveau réajuster les fréquences. Heureusement qu'elle ne place pas tous ses espoirs dans ce projet hasardeux.

Il y a aussi le projet, très secret, de développement d'un radar capable de capter les émissions psi et de déterminer la direction de leur source. Ce radar ne fonctionne qu'à faible portée, ou pour les sources très puissantes, car tous les êtres vivants conscients de leur individualité émettent des ondes psi. Le matériel pour la conception de l'appareil est très spécifique, et inclut des cristaux de roche ultrapurs d'origine naturelle – pour une raison encore difficile à cerner, les cristaux artificiels ne résonnent pas de la même manière face aux ondes psi. En tant que patronne, elle est persuadée que c'est une question de lobbying ou de pression des fournisseurs, les cristaux naturels étant plus onéreux que les synthétiques.

Toujours est-il, conclut-elle en elle-même en rassemblant ses papiers, qu'au final, il lui faudra traquer le pokémon pour pouvoir trouver la fille et enlever la fille pour attirer le pokémon.  
Elle s'arrête un instant, ayant comme le sentiment de se compliquer la vie. Puis elle secoue la tête. Ce n'est pas exactement ça.  
Elle va traquer le pokémon, pour l'attaquer. Si elle parvient à se saisir de la fille, tant mieux. Ainsi, si ses hommes sont tous défaits, elle aura la fille en otage. La femelle ne servira que d'appât supplémentaire, au cas où ils ne parviennent pas à enlever la fille, ou si jamais l'enlèvement de la fille ne fait ni chaud ni froid au pokémon.  
Bien. Elle n'a plus qu'à convoquer le conseil, et discuter de... de quoi déjà ? Ah oui, elle l'avait noté là : la possibilité de retrouver la trace de Miura Kei et donc, du pokémon, par l'intermédiaire de la personne qui leur avait répondu quelques mois plus tôt. Tout en priant pour que personne ne lui demande pourquoi elle n'est pas partie plus tôt à la pêche aux informations. Elle n'a plus toute la vivacité de sa jeunesse.

* * *

Quelque part, au secrétariat de l'Université de Strasbourg, département des Sciences de la Terre et de l'Univers, laboratoire de recherches en Géologie Pokémone, des dossiers d'inscription s'entassent. La secrétaire est en train de ranger un peu pour pouvoir installer son nouveau placard, et elle en profite pour trier les vieux dossiers, qu'il faudra numériser afin de les conserver sur le serveur central, et non plus dans ce format si peu pratique du papier. Voilà des siècles que le papier aurait dû disparaître pour ce genre de choses ! Malheureusement, certains étudiants de certaines parties de l'Europe ne possèdent pas les documents nécessaires en format numérique, et une version papier est donc demandée à tous. Il est plus facile, pour quelqu'un d'habitué à l'informatique, d'imprimer quelques pages, que de scanner les documents pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais mis les mains sur un clavier.

Un dossier glisse, s'étale sur le sol. C'est celui de la nouvelle thésarde japonaise, Kei Miura. La secrétaire soupire et ramasse sa photocopie de passeport, qui a glissé sous la chaise, et utilise un peu de Patafix au bout d'une règle pour se saisir de la page sur laquelle son adresse postale a été écrite, si précieuse pour de nombreuses paperasses administratives, du permis de séjour à l'aide au loyer spéciale reversée à tous les thésards qui ne sont pas originaires de l'Europe.

Avec un soupir de soulagement, la secrétaire constate qu'aucun document ne manque à l'appel, et elle replace le dossier sur la pile, avec les autres.

* * *

Madame Boss grince des dents en voyant l'assemblée autour d'elle. Domino et Giovanni, calmés, ont été acceptés par les gardes, et même Ichigo, malgré ses déboires, a été traîné dans la pièce par les lieutenants. Ça ne va pas, mais vraiment pas, du tout. Miyamoto, la plus fidèle de ses agents, n'aurait jamais accepté qu'une telle anarchie se répande dans les rangs de la Team Rocket. Mais la vieille dame doit se rendre à l'évidence : elle n'a vraiment plus les épaules pour ça. Il lui prend soudain des envies de petits-enfants, et de tricot. Quelque chose de calme. Quelque chose loin de ses collections d'objets estampillés LBVYR, quelque chose loin de la famille Capone, de sa politique, loin de toute sa vie, des vacances, enfin.  
Non, elle ne doit pas lâcher l'affaire. Surtout pas. Jamais. Elle va se saisir du clone, et l'utiliser pour obtenir Mew. Puis elle étendra l'empire de la Team Rocket sur le monde entier.

Une fois ses pensées mises au clair, elle se lève, ce qui fait taire toutes les conversations.  
- Bien. Je vous ai tous convoqués aujourd'hui afin de faire le point sur l'avancement des différentes parties de notre plan.  
Elle fait un tour de table du regard, pour capter l'attention de tous ses auditeurs.  
- Il est très important, continue-t-elle, que tout le monde sache bien qui fait quoi et où chacun en est.  
À nouveau une petite pause, pour vérifier que chaque personne comprend bien l'intérêt de la réunion.  
- Nous commencerons par Giovanni qui nous parlera du projet de Fujii et Chen, c'est-à-dire, la création d'une femelle pour Mewtwo. Ensuite, Joseph nous fera un petit résumé de la surveillance de ces derniers jours. Keitaro nous dira où en est l'entraînement de nos recrues. Pour finir Barjok nous fera un petit exposé sur l'appareil qu'il vient d'achever de développer. Et puis, ajoute-t-elle avec un sourire cruel, nous reparlerons du cas d'Ichigo en guise de conclusion. De ce fait, la réunion risque de déborder un peu sur l'horaire.

Tous acquiescent. Ils ont bien compris l'ordre des se lève et se racle la gorge. Il sent sur lui le regard insistant de sa mère et patronne, ce qui le met mal à l'aise, surtout après les évènements de ces derniers jours. Il aurait aimé pouvoir faire profil bas et ne pas se faire remarquer. C'est raté.  
- Et bien, hum, le projet de création d'une femelle pour Mewtwo avance, lentement mais sûrement. Enfin, les résultats ne reculent pas. Il n'y a rien à défaire pour refaire ensuite. Et, euh...  
La dirigeante de la Team Rocket soupire et secoue la tête. Depuis combien de temps son imbécile de fils n'est-il pas allé demander un rapport dans les laboratoires souterrains ?  
- Domino peut-être en aura appris plus ? suggère la vieille dame, dans une tentative de se montrer conciliante.

La femme blonde secoue la tête : elle était trop occupée avec son futur mariage pour s'inquiéter de ce genre de choses.  
La vieille dame fait de son mieux pour conserver son calme. Ces deux jeunes imbéciles ont été très occupés ces temps-ci, avec leurs crises, c'est une bonne chose qu'ils ne sachent rien, ça veut dire qu'ils ne sont pas descendus au laboratoire pour y mettre la pagaille et que tout est en ordre dans le sous-sol.  
S'efforçant de positiver le plus possible, elle fait signe à son fils de se rassoir, et expose rapidement la situation au reste du conseil. Les prisonniers qu'il reste suffiront tout juste pour achever la batterie de tests préliminaires, et ceux-ci vont encore causer des délais supplémentaires. Il ignore encore combien de temps les ajustements des fréquences prendront, une fois commencés les tests de matérialisation. Un mécanisme de contrôle devra être mis en place, pour éviter que ne recommence le fiasco de la naissance du mâle, et d'autres victimes – pardon, cobayes – devront être trouvés pour cette deuxième phase de tests.

Elle n'est pas certaine, en se rasseyant, que tout le monde ait bien saisi, mais elle fait l'effort suprême de demander s'il y a des questions, si tout le monde a bien compris. Quelques mains commettent l'erreur de se lever elle leur hurle de demander à Fujii et Chen, parce que c'est pas elle la spécialiste.  
Il ne faut tout de même pas la prendre pour une bille.

* * *

Le reste de la réunion est bien banal. Le rapport de surveillance de Joseph, sans grande surprise, est court et sans résultat. Il y a bien des femmes asiatiques qui travaillent dans les différents départements de l'université de la capitale, mais les guetteurs sont incapables de reconnaître en elles la Kei que leur patronne souhaite si ardemment découvrir.  
- Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, se défend Joseph. Nous avons distribué le signalement, et des photographies, à tous nos hommes sur le terrain, mais impossible de parvenir à l'identifier avec précision.  
Pour toute réponse, Madame Boss pianote sur la table en faisant résonner ses ongles le plus possible, en signe d'impatience.  
- Et, grogne-t-elle, vous n'avez jamais vraiment réfléchi à une manière de pallier votre incompétence ?

Joseph ouvre des yeux surpris.  
- Que voulez-vous dire ?  
- Déjà, soupire la vieille dame, sur quels campus êtes-vous répartis ? Plus je regarde la liste des effectifs, moins je comprends les chiffres que je vois.  
- Pour plus de sécurité, nous sommes postés sur chacun d'entre eux.  
- Dans tous les quartiers de la ville ?  
- Dans tous les quartiers de la ville. D'où les notes de frais élevées, puisqu'il est nécessaire de loger des gens sur place.

Madame Boss gémit, et se frappe le front sur la table. Elle se reprend bien vite.  
- Très bien, bande d'incompétents. Sachez – et souvenez-vous en bien – que Kei, nous en sommes sûrs, travaille au département de géologie fondamentale, qui se situe dan le quartier Centre de la ville. Ayez l'obligeance de rameuter tous vos hommes aux alentours de ce bâtiment. Et faites une étude détaillée de _toutes_ les femmes asiatiques que vous y trouverez.  
Elle réfléchit quelques instants, puis :  
- Oh, mieux encore : trouvez une combine pour aller récupérer son dossier scolaire à l'administration du bâtiment. Ça serait bien le diable si nous n'y trouvons pas son adresse !  
- Quoi, balbutie Joseph, aujourd'hui ? Tout de suite ?  
- Nan, dans dix ans, quand Mewtwo nous aura tous dépiautés ! Je ne vais quand même pas faire votre travail à votre place !

Le chargé de surveillance tremble des pieds à la tête, Madame Boss n'en a que faire. Elle passe à Keitaro, qui annonce que l'entraînement des troupes avance doucement mais sûrement. Le programme est discuté posément par tout le monde, de nouveaux exercices sont proposés. Bientôt vient le tour du scientifique, professeur Barjok, qui dévoile le contenu de la caisse soigneusement fermée qu'il couve de toute son attention depuis son entrée dans la salle.  
- Voici, annonce-t-il d'une voix un peu pompeuse, mon détecteur d'ondes psi.  
L'assemblée cligne des yeux devant l'appareil. Ce dernier est constitué d'un gros boîtier de métal, d'où sortent des câbles et des tubes et des cadrans. Le branchement à la batterie est plus que sommaire, et peu soigneux. De longs cristaux de quartz naturel ultrapur sortent du dessus de l'appareil et vibrent constamment.

- Les cristaux, explique l'inventeur, vibrent lorsqu'ils entrent en contact avec des ondes psi. Grâce à leur multiplicité, et au décalage des signaux reçus, il est possible de déterminer la direction dans laquelle se trouve la source, la distance jusqu'à la source, et sa puissance. Les vibrations sont interprétées par les détecteurs contenus dans ce boîtier, et les écrans et cadrants d'affichage se trouvent ici. L'appareillage électronique nécessite une batterie pour fonctionner, elle se trouve là. Comme vous pouvez le voir, c'est un système simplissime, mais il demande des réglages très fins et un étalonnage quotidien.  
- Et là, demande Madame Boss, qu'est-ce que ça dit ?

Le scientifique tripote des boutons et consulte les aiguilles et l'affichage digital.  
- Les ondes psi de faible puissance sont brouillées, explique-t-il, par la présence des humains dans le bâtiment – les humains émettent des ondes psi à très faible niveau. Si on change le niveau de sensibilité de l'appareil, on peut voir ici que des pokémons psy sont en plein entraînement actuellement, d'où ces pics, vous voyez ? Qui correspondent aux attaques qu'ils lancent. Là par exemple c'est une psyko, ici c'est la signature caractéristique du choc mental, et là, oh, magnifique ! C'est...  
- Ça ne nous intéresse pas, interrompt Madame Boss. Je veux voir les émissions psi les plus puissantes.

- Et bien, annonce le scientifique en prenant son temps pour ménager son effet, avec une portée d'une centaine de kilomètres, nous pouvons voir ici, deux points, l'un plus puissant que l'autre, et tous d'eux portant une signature assez similaire. Il est impossible de les situer de manière précise à cause de la distance, mais les deux points se trouvent au sud de notre position, et il semblerait que le plus faible des deux soit en mouvement, mais il est possible que ça soit un effet de la distance, ou que le signal soit brouillé à cause de la puissance phénoménale de l'autre source.  
Madame Boss se frotte les mains.  
- Parfait, parfait. Est-ce que vous avez compris ce que ça veut dire, vous autres ?

Les sbires s'entre-regardent, un peu ébahis. Ils n'ont aucune idée de l'interprétation qu'il est possible de tirer de ces observations. Le scientifique lui-même semble un peu surpris par ses résultats, tripotant des boutons, se grattant la tête, précisant que les réglages de la machine ont bien entendu besoin d'être affinés et que l'étalonnage doit encore être revu.  
Madame Boss soupire et grince des dents.  
- Ça veut dire, bande d'imbéciles, que le point là, qui est détecté depuis le quartier Centre de la ville, cette source d'ondes psi à nulle autre pareille, c'est le clone, et ça, le petit point constamment en mouvement à la signature identique mais à la puissance moindre, c'est Mew ! Je veux que vous me capturiez les deux !

Elle halète, cheveux ébouriffés. Elle est déterminée à obtenir les deux pokémons, malgré la difficulté évidente de s'en saisir. Puis elle se tourne, en rage, vers son fils.  
- Tu vois ? Triomphe-t-elle sans plus se préoccuper de son entourage. Si j'avais fait comme toi, et attendu que mes autres plans soient menés à bien pour commencer à lancer celui-là, combien de temps aurais-je dû attendre encore ?  
Giovanni, lassé de se faire rabrouer, ne répond rien et baisse les yeux en soupirant.  
Sur l'écran du radar, le point correspondant, d'après Madame Boss, à Mew, brille d'une manière fulgurante puis disparaît. Personne ne le remarque. Il réapparaît aussitôt, beaucoup plus près, et le radar est brouillé. Le professeur s'agite autour de la machine, s'évertuant à la remettre en marche.

Un persian sort de l'ombre, nonchalant, la queue dressée derrière lui, fouillant la pièce du regard, les oreilles en alerte.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il a, ce bidule ? grogne Madame Boss. Déjà cassé ?  
- Non, ce n'est rien, rassure l'inventeur. C'est simplement l'étalonnage, il faut le recommencer régulièrement, l'appareil est très sensible, surtout à des ondes psi de l'intensité de celles qu'il était en train de capter tout à l'heure.  
- Bon, si ce n'est que ça... Mais j'espère que vous allez le stabiliser au plus vite, nous allons en avoir besoin bientôt sur le terrain. Et rangez-moi tous ces fils qui traînent, et cette batterie, là, elle n'est pas sécurisée. Les fils d'alimentation en énergie sont beaucoup trop exposés, les couper à distance est beaucoup trop facile, sans compter tous les accidents qui peuvent arriver. Je veux un prototype de la version sécurisée et stabilisée pour la fin de la semaine. Nous avons mariné trop longtemps dans notre jus, il est temps de passer à l'action.

Le scientifique tripote à nouveau les boutons, tapote les cadrans, et secoue la tête.  
- Je crains que les réglages à faire soient plus nombreux que prévu, soupire-t-il.  
Déjà Joseph se moque de la « technologie chinoise », peu robuste et peu fiable, tandis que Keitaro grogne au sujet des bricolages des savants fous. Giovanni ricane doucement devant l'ironie de la situation, les remontrances de sa mère paraissant un peu prématurées puisque l'appareil ne fonctionne pas. Certes il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'idée de disperser les effectifs de son laboratoire de recherche entre différents projets, mais ses projets, développés par des équipes complètes, n'auraient jamais échoué durant la phase de présentation.

Le persian s'est approché très près de la machine, et il l'observe sous toutes ses coutures. Toujours, le scientifique s'affaire, et les cristaux vibrent dangereusement, comme s'ils allaient se rompre. Ils tintent les uns contre les autres, et plus le persian se rapproche, centimètre par centimètre, plus l'appareil vibre violemment.  
- Ah, éloigne-toi, finit par lui lancer le scientifique en faisant un signe pour le repousser. C'est bon, arrête de frimer avec la petite attaque psy de rien du tout que ton père t'a transmise, pas la peine d'insister jusqu'à la casser ! C'est quoi, amnésie ? Pas de quoi fouetter un chat, laisse la machine tranquille !  
Madame Boss fronce les sourcils. Elle insiste pour que le scientifique affiche la direction d'où proviennent les ondes psi captées par l'appareil. Elle sait que ni son propre persian, ni celui de son fils, n'ont hérité d'une quelconque attaque de type psy.

Le persian bondit autour de la pièce, il cherche à s'échapper sur l'écran, la flèche le suit. Le sang de Madame Boss ne fait qu'un tour. Domino se lève : elle aussi a compris. Ichigo réagit au quart de tour, il se précipite sur le félin pour tenter de s'en saisir.  
- Mew ! beugle enfin la vieille dame. C'est Mew ! Saisissez-vous de lui !  
Alors que toutes les personnes présentes bondissent stupidement en avant, le persian disparaît dans un flash lumineux.  
Madame Boss est hystérique.  
- Mew ! C'était Mew je vous dis ! Je le veux ! Vous n'aurez pas de répit tant que vous ne l'aurez pas pris !

* * *

- Kazushige.  
Le jeune homme sort de ses pensées en entendant son nom. Il se lève et se secoue, et va mettre le nez aux barreaux de la porte de sa cellule.  
- C'est ton tour, annonce le garde.  
La porte est ouverte. Le jeune homme sourit tristement. Alors, voilà, le moment est venu où il va être tué pour satisfaire aux réglages de la machine qui servira à créer un clone femelle du pokémon le plus puissant du monde. C'est la fin – ou peut-être, un nouveau début.

On le saisit par le bras, on le pousse en avant, on le tire jusque dans la salle sécurisée où se trouve la machine. Cette dernière est constituée de deux gros tubes en plexiglas séparés par un appareil électronique, une sorte d'ordinateur. L'un des scientifiques semble se réjouir de l'opération, l'autre a la mine basse. On le pousse dans l'un des cylindres. Il sait que c'est la fin. Il n'a pas peur de mourir, il a peur de souffrir. Dans l'autre cylindre se trouve un tarsal, le tarsal à cloner.  
Le jeune homme sourit du coin des lèvres. C'est un peu une consolation pour lui, lui qui rêvait il y a quelques jours à peine d'être utilisé pour créer un tarsal qui s'enfuirait pour évoluer en gallame et retrouver Cerise, vivre avec elle, la protéger. C'est un petit rayon d'espoir, un faux espoir certainement, mais un espoir quand même, juste avant la fin. Comme une étoile qui exploserait en supernova avant de mourir.

Le cylindre est refermé sur lui. L'appareil bourdonne. Dans l'autre compartiment, le tarsal s'agite, effrayé. Mais Kazu n'a pas peur. Il repense à Miaouss le pokémon qui parle, à Cerise, à ses parents, à Pixel, et se dit que malgré tout, il a eu une belle vie, et qu'il n'a rien à regretter.  
Des bras mécaniques armés d'aiguilles et autres sondes se précipitent sur son corps, se plantent ou se posent sur lui. La machine bourdonne. Il ne voit plus que de la lumière blanche, et se rappelle soudain, qu'il n'a pas dit au-revoir à ses voisins de cellule.

* * *

Le petit être qui vient de naître flotte dans un rêve étrange dans lequel il cherche désespérément d'autres êtres, pour leur dire qu'il ne les reverra plus. Vaguement il a souvenir de créatures bizarres aux pattes et à la tête roses, une crinière colorée sur la tête, le corps blanc, et une autre créature, toute blanche, la tête démesurée. Leurs traits et les détails de leur anatomie sont flous dans sa mémoire. Il ne se souvient de rien d'autre, il ne sait plus qui il est, ni même ce qu'il est. Il flotte dans un rêve neutre, ni désagréable ni confortable, dans aucune notion du temps qui passe ni conscience de son propre corps.

Un rayon de lumière, il se retrouve sur quelque chose de plat et dur. Il y a le bas, en direction de la chose plate et dure, et le haut, là d'où vient une lumière et des ombres et des sons. Il sent son corps pour la première fois, se lève, et découvre qu'il est formé autour d'un axe vertical, avec une petite jupette recouvrant deux membres assurément réservés à la locomotion, tandis que deux autres, plus mobiles et situés plus haut, aux gestes plus précis aussi, sont sans doute réservés à des comportements sociaux ou physiologiques. Tout en haut de l'axe vertical se trouve une grosse boule osseuse où se situent la quasi-totalité de ses organes sensoriels, l'équilibre, les capteurs de lumière, l'analyse de la chimie de l'air, capteurs des vibrations de l'air, et une cavité humide ornée d'un muscle habile et de petits os nus acérés, qui peut s'ouvrir et se fermer. L'humidité de cette cavité augmente, et par réflexe, le muscle bouge, faisant glisser la salive en trop le long du gosier.  
Les capteurs de lumière indiquent que quelque chose passe devant eux. Un membre à comportements sociaux se lève, cherche l'origine du signal visuel, et trouve une crinière épaisse sur le dessus de la boîte à organes sensoriels. Le petit être a des cheveux sur la tête.

Des êtres blancs à tête et pattes roses s'agitent, émettent des sons, il comprend qu'ils font des tests. Ils répètent des séries de sons, il comprend que ce sont des noms, qu'ils cherchent à voir s'il réagit en les entendant. Mais il n'a pas de nom. Doit-il s'en choisir un ?  
- Croquette, fait une femme.  
- Kazushige, fait un homme.  
- Henry, fait un autre homme.  
Le petit tarsal avance une jambe après l'autre, cherchant son équilibre, et se serre dans les jambes de la femme. Il a vaguement souvenir qu'il devait rester auprès d'une femme, et puis, « Croquette », ça sonne pas mal comme nom, et la voix de la femme est jolie.

* * *

- C'est comme les autres, dit un homme. Il ne se souvient de rien. C'est un pokémon nouveau-né tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal.  
- Alors, répond un autre homme, qu'il rejoigne les autres pokémons du camp d'entraînement. Nous perdons des effectifs humains avec tous ces tests, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de gaspiller les effectifs pokémons résultant. Et puis, ça nous permettra de continuer à l'observer, comme les autres, au cas où il se souviendrait soudain de quelque chose.  
- La mémoire des autres serait-elle revenue ?  
- Non, pas le moins du monde. Mais il est préférable d'être sûrs et certains de maîtriser tous les paramètres, avant de lancer l'opération pour la femelle du clone. Le poindre pépin pourrait faire échouer tous nos efforts.

* * *

Madame Boss, toute occupée à criser que Mew lui a échappé, a envoyé Ichigo en mission, peut-être par inadvertance, peut-être comme une dernière chance. L'ex-policier japonais doit désormais retrouver le domicile de la personne qui a envoyé la lettre d'information au sujet de Mewtwo, et de l'interroger, avec toute sa famille.  
L'adresse de l'envoyeur du message a été retrouvée depuis longtemps. Dans le quartier d'où le courrier avait été posté, les familles résidentes utilisent quasiment toutes du papier à lettres filigrané et numéroté. Un petit tour chez le fournisseur a permis d'obtenir le nom de l'acheteur, un membre de la famille Nuss, de cette branche de la famille qui habite l'une des demeures situées en face de la cathédrale, l'une des plus grandes maisons du quartier. C'est une famille en toute apparence riche, bien que, de l'extérieur de la demeure, rien ne laisse présager de l'origine des richesses en question. Aucune plaque n'en orne l'entrée.

Ichigo frappe à la porte tout en serrant le poing sur l'une des quatre pokéballs qui lui ont été confiées afin de mener à bien la mission. Ce sont des évolutions d'évoli, créatures suffisamment petites pour agir en intérieur et se glisser presque partout, mais néanmoins puissantes. Leurs quatre types ont été sélectionnés avec soin afin d'être les plus efficaces possibles, tant en attaque qu'en défense.  
La porte s'ouvre sur une vieille dame toute rabougrie, fichu sur la tête et tablier aux hanches, accompagnée d'un gros hamster bipède au pelage bariolé comme s'il portait une tenue de catcheur. C'est la première fois qu'Ichigo voit une créature pareille.  
- C'est à quel suchet ? grogne la vieille.  
Une odeur de soupe aux choux descend depuis les étages supérieurs.

Ichigo fronce le nez, n'appréciant guère l'odeur du chou vert européen. En quelques mots il explique à la vieille l'objectif de sa visite : retrouver la personne qui a écrit la lettre répondant à l'annonce publiée au sujet de la perte d'un pokémon. La vieille l'observe longuement, détaillant minutieusement sa tenue, son visage, son maintien, ses gestes, dénombrant ses pokéballs.  
- Hattentez ici.  
Elle lui claque la porte au nez le sbire Rocket ne l'entend pas de cette manière. En quelques instants, d'un coup de queue de fer, l'ironli qui l'accompagne défonce la porte et Ichigo s'avance à l'intérieur, aboyant des menaces. Des étages supérieurs proviennent des bruits de pas, des éclats de voix. Tout se passe ensuite très rapidement.

Des hordes de pokémons qu'Ichigo ne connaît pas, hamsters de combat, moustiques géants, orchidées délicates, cigognes au bec acéré, taupes, et même une citrouille crachant du feu. Ces pokémons sont habitués à la maison, ils ont l'avantage du terrain, ils se jettent sur les quatre intrus et leur dresseur, qui sont submergés par le nombre. Ils agissent de concert, avec un esprit d'équipe diabolique, sans ordres de leurs maîtres, sans discontinuer. Ichigo ne parvient pas à organiser sa petite équipe, il n'arrive pas à tout gérer.

Du haut des escaliers, de par la porte ouverte, les odeurs de chou sont accompagnées par des commentaires divers :  
- Halors, les compats te chez nous sont pas pareil qu'en Asie, hé ?  
- T'as fu, Papa ? La citrouille que ch'avais ramenée te mes facances en Amérique ? Elle a pien crandi !  
- Recarde comme les z'enfants se sont pien entraînés à leur club ! On tirait tes frais pros !  
- Ça c'est une stratéchie que ch'ai copiée te l'équipe lyonnaise te l'an ternier...  
De toute évidence, Icnigo ne fait pas le poids face à ces amateurs éclairés, entraînés durement et méthodiquement auprès de coachs professionnels, au contraire des amateurs de son pays natal, quasiment tous autodidactes. Il n'a plus qu'à prendre la fuite à toutes jambes, honteux et humilié. Cet interrogatoire musclé, qui aurait dû laver son honneur de son précédent échec, ne fait que confirmer son incompétence.

* * *

- Tu as fait QUOI ?  
Les oreilles de Kami sont agitées de spasmes et sa queue ne tient pas en place. Kei, en petite tenue faite d'un tissu imitation treillis militaire, les cheveux bien tirés en arrière, petit béret sur la tête, et cuissardes noires brillantes, ne sait plus trop où se mettre. Mew est arrivé en trombe par la fenêtre, sous sa vraie forme, les yeux écarquillés et légèrement injectés de sang, la touffe de poils du bout de sa queue hérissée comme un cure-pipe, haletant comme un oiseau terrorisé. Maintenant, Kami est en train de prendre une posture d'attaque et les tendons de son cou ressortent. Une grosse veine palpite à sa tempe.  
- Ça serait gentil de pas démolir le mobilier...suggère Kei d'une toute petite voix, la tête rentrée dans les épaules.

Les deux regards, le bleu et le violet, se tournent vers elle, l'un aux abois, le second furieux, et tout autant impossibles à soutenir l'un que l'autre.  
- Je vais te dire ce qui s'est passé, grogne Kami, babines retroussées. Cet _inconscient_(il désigne son père du doigt), en guise de promenade digestive, se glisse en réalité dans le QG de nos ennemis pour y faire de l'espionnage et tenter d'y semer la pagaille. Jusqu'à présent tout allait bien malgré la dangerosité de la manœuvre, grâce à sa capacité de polymorphie et à sa téléportation. Mais maintenant, nos ennemis ont développé une sorte de radar capable de nous détecter, Père et moi, depuis leur repaire jusqu'ici !

Il se tourne vers la gerboise rose.  
- D'ailleurs, où se trouve-t-il, ce repaire ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenu de son emplacement ? À nous deux nous aurions pu tout détruire depuis longtemps, au lieu de devoir vivre cachés !  
« Tout détruire ? Tu te surestimes, Kami. Ils sont nombreux, ils ont des technologies que tu ne peux même pas imaginer, et des caméras de surveillance, un système de sécurité prodigué par une entreprise externe. Si par malheur tu oublies, dans la précipitation, de déconnecter ne serait-ce qu'une seule caméra avant d'être filmé par elle, tu auras toutes les forces armées du pays aux basques. »  
- Et alors ? grogne Kami. Je pourrai toujours fuir.  
« Et Kei ? Elle sera considérée comme ta dresseuse. Elle aura des ennuis. »  
- Je l'emmènerai avec moi !  
« Et où iriez-vous ? La nouvelle d'un pareil massacre fera rapidement le tour du monde entier, tu n'auras nulle part où te cacher. Kei non plus. »

Kami fronce les sourcils et le nez. Kei a du mal à se concentrer sur la discussion, non seulement parce qu'elle ne comprend pas Père, mais aussi parce que l'expression faciale de son amant lui donne l'impression qu'il a mis le museau dans le tuyau d'un aspirateur en marche. Elle se mord la langue pour ne pas rire.  
- Donc, ce que tu proposes, c'est d'attendre qu'ils viennent ?  
« Soit partir maintenant, ce qui ne fera que repousser la confrontation, soit attendre qu'ils passent à l'attaque, pour leur donner le mauvais rôle, avoir l'avantage du terrain, et faire face à un nombre plus restreint d'adversaires par rapport à une attaque directe sur leur repaire. »

Kami grogne.  
- Je déteste l'idée d'avoir les mains liées. J'ai besoin de faire _quelque chose_. Je n'en peux plus de rester enfermé ici à attendre de me faire enfumer dans mon propre terrier.  
« Cela compromettrait ton futur... »  
- J'ai l'habitude de vivre caché ! proteste Kami. Je pourrais détruire l'humanité toute entière si c'était mon bon plaisir !  
Kei frissonne à ces mots et se précipite vers Kami, entourant sa taille – le point le plus haut qu'elle parvient à saisir – de ses deux bras, enfonçant son visage dans la fourrure de velours.  
- Calme-toi, je t'en prie ! plaide-t-elle d'une voix brisée. Il y a certainement une autre solution !

Le pokémon baisse un regard apaisé et mélancolique vers son amante.  
- Et toi, que ferais-tu ? Si tu avais le choix entre monter à l'assaut ou attendre qu'on vienne te cueillir, radar à la main ?  
Elle renifle et essuie ses grands yeux noirs.  
- Et bien, s'ils ont un radar pour savoir où je suis, je devrai me battre de toute façon, un jour ou l'autre. Mais mieux vaut me battre sur un terrain que je connais, plutôt que d'aller me jeter dans leurs bras, ouvertement, puisqu'à cause du radar, impossible de s'approcher furtivement. Ils sont sans aucun doute en alerte. Aller les visiter n'est pas une bonne idée.

Kami réfléchit quelques instants puis, avec un soupir, il répond que très bien, il attendra, mais qu'il n'attendra pas les bras croisés, il tient absolument à ce que Kei et lui soient préparés au pire, et les quelques siècles d'expérience de Père leur seront plus utiles que jamais.  
La gerboise volante acquiesce. S'il ne peut pas supporter de voir son fils se jeter dans les bras de son destin, il est plus que capable de faire office d'entraîneur pour lui et son humaine. Une pirouette, et il se saisit du foulard treillis militaire de Kei. Une autre pirouette, et ledit foulard se retrouve noué u bout de la queue de Kami.  
« Soldats ! Gaaaarde à vous ! »

* * *

Quelque chose frappe à la vitre elle se lève et va ouvrir, encore un peu endormie, et la pokémone jaillit à l'intérieur de la pièce. Elle en fait le tour, le temps pour l'humaine de refermer la fenêtre, puis elle laisse échapper quelque chose sur le sol. Un doux chuintement se fait entendre, hoquetant. L'humaine se rapproche, ignorant le paquet au sol, et prend la sorcière fantomatique dans ses bras.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Morgana ? Qu'est-il arrivé ?  
La pokémone lève des yeux larmoyants et secoue la tête de gauche à droite. Il n'en faut pas plus à Loredana pour comprendre ce qui s'est passé. Les larmes coulent le long de ses joues.

Elle n'entend pas les hommes en blanc entrer dans l'appartement, mais elle les reconnaît au premier coup d'œil.  
- Veuillez nous suivre, je vous prie.  
Elle sait qu'elle ne peut pas se défendre, que ça ne sert à rien de se défendre. Docilement elle se lève, mine basse.  
- Apparemment la thérapie n'a pas fonctionné, murmure l'homme en blanc de sa voix suave. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, cette fois-ci nous nous occuperons très bien de vous. Et nous vous guérirons même de vos travers sexuels.  
Loredana est emportée, et Morgana reste seule pour pleurer.

* * *

_Fin du chapitre_

* * *

Chapitre inspiré de la chanson Life burns de Apocalyptica.


	18. les élus

_3 février 515_

* * *

Les troupes de la Team Rocket sont rassemblées dans les grandes salles souterraines, anciennes caves à vin dont les vieux tonneaux ont été mis en pièce pour être remplacés par des installations secrètes – salles d'entraînement, laboratoires, mais aussi lieux de vie. La vie en sous-sol déplaît à la plupart des sbires, mais quelques arguments au sujet de la dissimulation nécessaire pour leur commerce, appuyés par des démonstrations de force, leur ont bien vite rappelé que c'est Madame Boss qui a raison.  
Dans un coin s'empilent des caisses très lourdes, des dizaines de caisses très lourdes. Celles-ci contiennent des objets similaires en apparence à ceux qu'ils ont théoriquement appris à manipuler ces dernières semaines, mais quelque chose les rend effrayants, sans que personne ne puisse exactement dire quoi.

- À ton avis, ça sert à quoi ? interroge Jeanne, l'une des sbires recrutées sur place.  
- Aucune idée, répond Naru, sa coéquipière japonaise. Jamais chose semblable je n'ai vu, de toute ma vie. À des armes ça ne ressemble pas, en tout cas.  
Jeanne ouvre de grands yeux.  
- Tu as déjà manipulé des armes ?  
Naru acquiesce.  
- Bien sûr enfin, pas des vraies. Mon grand-père les objets traditionnels aime beaucoup. Chez lui toute une collection d'armes d'apparat il a. Des sabres il y a, mais aussi des étoiles à lancer, des flèches, des arcs, et des choses qu'en européen le nom je ne connais pas.

Jeanne est fascinée.  
- Donc, conclut Naru, les armes je connais. Si ces choses des armes étaient, je le saurais.  
- On dirait des bouts de tuyaux, remarque Jeanne, avec des genres de... comme des pièces de plomberie, des robinets, tout ça. Tu trouves pas ?  
Naru plisse les yeux.  
- Des morceaux de radiateurs c'est, annonce la Japonaise avec assurance. Le chauffage dans ces caves ils vont installer. Madame Boss de nous a eu pitié. Finalement, pas si méchante que ça, elle est.  
- Oh, tu sais, moi, je ne peux pas comparer... répond Jeanne en haussant les épaules. J'ai toujours trouvé que les Asiatiques étaient plus carrés et rigoureux que nous alors moi, ses manières, ça ne me choque pas.

Les deux jeunes femmes avancent dans la file. Naru fronce les sourcils.  
- Quelque chose te tracasse ? interroge sa coéquipière.  
- Les objets dont nous avons appris le fonctionnement me tracassent, avoue-t-elle. Leur utilité je ne comprends pas. La fonction des projectiles je ne comprends pas.  
- Oh, fait soudain Jeanne, ça me revient, il y en avait qui ressemblaient à ces pièces de radiateur !  
Les deux écervelées comprennent soudain que les fameuses pièces de radiateur sont en train d'être distribuées, et qu'il s'agit des tuyaux lanceurs de petits projectiles dont elles ont appris le maniement théorique ces dernières semaines.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois que ça veut dire ? s'enquiert Jeanne.  
- Des armes ce sont, murmure Naru, les yeux écarquillés par la peur. Des armes ce sont, comme celles qui le Cataclysme ont précipité.  
- Le Cataclysme ?  
- Les grandes guerres partout, terribles catastrophes, sécheresses, inondations, tsunamis...  
- Ah, la Dernière Guerre tu veux dire !  
- Peu importe le nom ! s'énerve Naru. Recommencer ça va ! Par notre faute !

Elles parviennent devant Madame Boss qui leur tend armes et munitions. Jeanne interroge Naru du regard, qui secoue énergiquement la tête, signifiant son refus d'obtempérer. Madame Boss, le regard froid, sort une arme de poing, l'appuie entre les yeux de la rebelle et presse la détente. Naru s'effondre sous les yeux de Jeanne qui hurle de terreur les sbires qui, derrière Naru, ont été éclaboussés de sang et de cervelle, sont en état de choc. L'un d'eux prend la fuite à toutes jambes, mais il est fauché en pleine course par une balle dans le dos.  
- D'autres amateurs ? tonne Madame Boss de sa voix terrible.  
Ses yeux perçants et dominateurs passent en revue l'assemblée. Plus personne n'ose respirer, et même les plus terrorisés ne fuient pas, paralysés par son regard de serpent.

La vieille dame fait un geste, les corps sont emportés et la place est nettoyée. Ce qui, avant le Cataclysme – la Dernière Guerre – aurait pu être appelé une mitrailleuse lourde, est placé dans les bras trop frêles de Jeanne.  
- Et sers-t-en bien, insiste Madame Boss.  
La jeune fille serre l'objet de métal dans ses bras et s'éloigne en chouinant comme un chien blessé.

- Tu n'y vas pas un peu fort ? souffle Giovanni à l'oreille de sa mère.  
- C'est la guerre, Gio. Et la guerre, c'est jamais propre.  
Le maffioso ferme les yeux. Il n'ose pas laisser voir sa répulsion pour ces méthodes extrêmes, mais il n'en pense pas moins. La Team Rocket n'est vraiment, vraiment, plus ce qu'elle était. De son temps les sbires qui se montraient incapables de travailler correctement étaient rétrogradés, ou on leur confiait des tâches sans importance comme le nettoyage des locaux, la plomberie, la livraison de matériel. On ne les exécutait pas froidement, et encore moins devant les troupes au grand complet, et encore moins de ses propres mains !  
Où est passé l'honneur des Rockets, il se le demande.

* * *

Kami lève une paupière lourde. Il a faim, très faim, et il est très fatigué, et il a mal à la tête. La veille constante qu'il monte autour de Kei l'épuise, sur le long terme. Il commence à avoir envie de baisser un peu sa garde, parce que de toute façon, il sentira venir le danger bien assez tôt, et parce que depuis que leurs ennemis ont le radar, fuir ou se cacher ne servirait plus à grand-chose.  
Kei dort si paisiblement à ses côtés, sereine et confiante, étrangère au danger – ou simplement insensible à une menace lointaine et floue, elle qui est passée par l'eau et le feu, et surtout par la mort. Il l'entend encore lui dire, qu'elle lui doit cette vie qu'elle possède à présent, et que cette vie appartient donc au pokémon. Il a l'impression de seulement commencer d'en comprendre toutes les implications.

« Tu ne dors pas ? » interroge Père.  
- Non, répond Kami, les yeux grand ouvert dans la pénombre.  
« Et tu as faim » continue Père, « tu as très faim. »  
- Comme jamais auparavant.  
« Combien manges-tu ces temps-ci ? »  
Kami se redresse sur un coude, doucement pour ne pas réveiller Kei, et plisse les yeux.  
- En quoi ça te regarde ?  
« Tu fais beaucoup l'amour avec elle, ces temps-ci. Elle est épuisée de ne pas dormir. »  
- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? répète Kami, en grognant.

La gerboise rose tourbillonne dans la pièce avant de répondre :  
« L'extension psychique que tu utilises, pour pouvoir la sentir autour de ta prothèse... »  
Kami grimace au mot de « prothèse ». Il refuse d'utiliser ce vocabulaire pour désigner le présent magnifique que Kei lui a fait, cette extension de lui-même qu'il peut utiliser à des fins érotiques. Père hausse les épaules en ressentant le malaise de son fils, et poursuit.  
« Et bien, cela draine ton énergie. Et il n'y a pas que ça. Tu ne dors plus. Tu ne fais que semblant. Tu veilles tout le temps. Et plus le temps passe sans que tu dormes, plus rester éveiller te demande beaucoup d'énergie, et plus tu as faim. Arrivera un moment où tu auras faim constamment, et tu ne feras que manger à longueur de journée, et quand tu seras arrivé à ce stade, je ne donnerai plus très cher de ta peau. »

Le félin mauve détourne la tête. Déjà il mange trois fois plus que Kei, et la faim le tiraille encore, chaque jour plus insistante, chaque jour réclamant une bouchée supplémentaire, deux bouchées, bientôt un repas de plus, une portion de plus... Il est rassasié de moins en moins longtemps, et il sait que malgré ses puissants pouvoirs, se battre maintenant pourrait...  
Il secoue la tête. Il préfère ne pas y penser.  
« Je monterai la garde aujourd'hui » insiste Père. « Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne lui arrivera rien. Dors. »  
Kami plisse les yeux.  
- Je peux encore rester réveillé, proteste-t-il. Ils t'ont vu à l'aide de leur radar, ils vont attaquer d'une minute à l'autre. Je ne peux pas rester ici les bras croisés à dormir comme un bienheureux !  
« Et alors ? » rétorque l'ancêtre de tous les pokémons. « Je te réveillerai à temps pour les matines, Frère Jacques ! »

Kami secoue la tête à la plaisanterie, mais il doit bien admettre qu'une petite sieste de temps en temps, si ça lui permet de tenir le coup... le soleil se lève, il va être l'heure pour Kei de se préparer pour retourner s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque du laboratoire, pour réunir des informations au sujet de la géologie de sa zone d'étude, des pokémons – capsumons – qu'on peut y trouver, des études déjà réalisées à leur sujet, et des tas d'autres choses qui donnent le tournis à l'ancienne policière.  
- Laisse-moi dormir quatre heures, concède Kami.  
« Six » proteste Père.  
- Non, quatre seulement, rétorque Kami.  
« Je coupe la poire en deux ! » propose le mew.

Ils parviennent à un accord. Kami secoue Kei, gentiment, et lui annonce que ça sera son père qui montera la garde le matin même. Encore à moitié endormie, l'humaine acquiesce sans vraiment comprendre ce que ça signifie, et étire ses membres engourdis, se préparant doucement à une longue journée de travail.  
Elle vient à peine d'achever son petit-déjeuner qu'un poing massif tambourine à sa porte, accompagné d'une voix à l'accent alsacien bien prononcé.  
- Mamzelle Miura ! Fous afez lu les noufelles ? Oufrez-moi tonc ! C'est Perthe !

Un sifflement attire l'attention de Kei : il s'agit de Pixel, d'ordinaire si réservé et plongé dans ses pensées – lorsqu'il n'est pas en train de naviguer ici ou là dans des ordinateurs où il ne devrait pas être – qui tente d'attirer l'attention de sa dresseuse. Il a été nerveux durant tout son petit-déjeuner, attendant impatiemment qu'elle termine pour pouvoir lui parler.  
Ne sachant pas par quel bout commencer, Kei fait signe à Pixel d'afficher ce qu'il a à dire sur l'écran du petit ordinateur qu'elle possède, tout en allant ouvrir la porte. Berthe jaillit dans le studio comme un diable hors de sa boîte.  
- Fous afez fu les noufelles ?  
Non, elle n'a pas vu, elle n'a pas le temps avec ces choses-là. Mais elle veut bien un petit brieffing avant de partir travailler.

- Hoplà, mais fous n'y pensez pas ?  
- Pourquoi donc ?  
- Mais fous ne lissez chamais fos messaches ?  
Pixel piaille à nouveau, et Kei se résout à regarder ce qu'il veut lui montrer. C'est un message électronique, envoyé à tous les élèves du campus sur lequel elle travaille.

_Bonjour,  
Suite à une intrusion criminelle dans nos locaux, l'accès aux bâtiments scientifiques du campus des Sciences de la Terre et de l'Univers est momentanément interdit. Les cours seront reportés à des dates ultérieures.  
Cordialement,  
La Direction._

Kei ouvre la bouche et la referme. Elle aimerait interroger Kami à ce sujet, mais ce dernier dort comme un bébé. S'il dort, c'est sans doute parce que tout danger est écarté.  
- Et encore, fous ne safez pas tout ! insiste Berthe.  
- Qu'est-ce que d'autre s'est passé ? interroge Kei, intriguée.  
- Un tépile est fenu frapper à la porte te chez moi, en pleine réunion te famille, afec mes zongles qui ont téchà cagné tes compétitions te tressache te capsumons, che peux fous tire qu'il a été pien reçu ! Il était pien entraîné mais pas préparé à ça !

La Japonaise fronce les sourcils.  
- Qu'est-ce que il voulait ?  
Berthe hausse les épaules.  
- Pas crand-chose. En safoir plus sur fotre capsumon.  
Berthe fait un geste en direction de Kami.  
- Fous pensez tonc qu'on a pas pris la peine te lui répontre ! Fons histoires afec les chens, c'est fons histoires, nous on a pas à s'en mêler ! Et celui qui afait répontu à l'annonce tans le chournal, et à causse te qui on a été fisité, che peux fous tire qu'on lui a chauffé les zoreilles !

Kei jette un regard nerveux à Kami, qui dort toujours, son père perché sur l'oreiller et surveillant les environs d'un œil bleu perçant. La gerboise rose lève discrètement une main apaisante à l'adresse de Kei, pour lui signifier qu'elle n'a pas à s'en faire.  
- Les gens idiots sont, affirme Kei en dissimulant son inquiétude.  
Puis, après un moment de silence :  
- Mais, une journée libre nous avons !  
- Exactement ! approuve Berthe. Afec les filles on va tans le théâtre, puis tans le macasin, puis tans le café, fous faites afec ou sans ? Ou fous afez téchà quelque chosse tefant ?

Il faut quelques instants à la Japonaise pour comprendre qu'elle est invitée à une journée entre filles, café-shopping-théâtre, et qu'on lui demande si elle vient ou pas, ou si elle a déjà quelque chose d'autre de prévu.  
- Avec grand plaisir ! répond-elle en souriant. De me changer les idées un peu besoin j'ai.  
- Surtout afec les noufeles que che fous ai apportées, suppute Berthe. Fous allez foir, on fa pien s'amusser, Tanielle a te noufelles ropes, elle ressemple encore plus à une poupée maintenant.  
Kei grimace un sourire. Malgré tous ses efforts pour tenter de penser au travesti comme si c'était une femme à part entière, elle ne peut toujours pas s'empêcher de voir l'homme sous les jupons. Elle préfère ne pas faire de commentaires, à cause de ce que les autres pourraient dire au sujet de sa relation avec Kami.  
- Hoplà c'est parti !

* * *

Les troupes en uniforme noir – Madame Boss a tenu à ce que tout le monde soit en uniforme, pour éviter de se tirer les uns sur les autres – s'enroulent dans des manteaux et s'éparpillent dans les transports en commun de la capitale. Les sbires Rocket vont par groupe, et chaque chef de groupe emporte avec lui un talkie-walkie afin de rester en contact avec le reste de l'organisation. À la porte de la grande demeure, Madame Boss surveille que tout le monde est bien équipé correctement, en armes de métal comme en pokémons, et porte bien son uniforme sous le manteau dissimulateur.

- Maman, ça devient ridicule, proteste Giovanni. Il y a quelques mois, tu prétendais qu'il ne fallait surtout pas se montrer en uniforme ni attirer l'attention de la populace. Et maintenant, ...  
- Erreur, mon cher fils. Je disais qu'il fallait faire bonne impression auprès de la populace, pour que celle-ci ne panique pas en nous voyant à l'action, et qu'elle nous prête main-forte. Si jamais le besoin s'en fait sentir.  
- Mais, proteste Giovanni, jamais tu n'as envoyé nos hommes faire ça !  
La vieille dame plisse les yeux.  
- Apparemment je n'ai pas été assez claire lors de mon petit briefing. Dois-je nécessairement courir après le moindre gâte-sauce pour lui dire ce qu'il doit faire ?

Tremblant de la tête aux pieds, son fils préfère ne rien répondre. Il sait que s'il tente de protester, elle lui répliquera que c'était à lui de prendre les choses en main, que dans la vie il n'y a pas que Domino et Chen et Fujii, et que si elle a accepté de l'aider, de lui prêter les locaux, de partager avec lui son expérience, ce n'est pas gratuitement. Le prix à payer, à savoir, l'utilisation de Mewtwo pour capturer Mew, est loin d'être remboursé, et l'homme préfère se tenir à carreau, dans ce costume noir qu'il déteste, avec ce gilet rouge qu'il abhorre, et ce nœud papillon qui à ses yeux est le comble du mauvais goût. Il a grand-hâte que toute cette histoire se termine, pour qu'il puisse sauter à nouveau dans les couleurs vives qu'il affectionne tant.

Les derniers hommes de terrain sortis, certains encore sous le choc de l'exécution sommaire qui a eu lieu sous leurs yeux, Madame Boss appelle à ses côtés le professeur Barjok, porteur de son radar pas encore très au point. Elle sait que l'appareil nécessite plus de tests, et qu'elle risque gros en l'utilisant à l'état de prototype, mais dans sa balance de risques et de gains, les impératifs temporels pèsent lourd, justifiant cette entorse à la règle numéro cent-quatre-vingt-dix de son code de conduite.  
- Où allons-nous ? interroge l'inventeur.  
- C'est à vous de nous le dire, répond Madame Boss. Où se trouve la bête actuellement ?  
Le professeur tripote quelques boutons puis annonce :  
- Quartier Centre. Je pourrai vous en dire plus lorsque nous serons à portée.

Doucement Madame Boss acquiesce. Quartier Centre. Cela correspond avec l'adresse que ses sbires ont récupéré la veille au soir en attaquant le secrétariat de l'université de ce quartier. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que plus aucun doute n'est possible. Avec le terrible adversaire auquel elle va se mesurer, rien n'est jamais couru d'avance, elle le sait bien. Néanmoins le fait que les deux pistes se recoupent est encourageant pour la suite des avènements. De plus, la photographie accompagnant ledit dossier scolaire est plus nette et plus précise que celle récupérée auparavant en hackant elle ne sait plus quel serveur, sans doute celui des cartes dresseurs ou des tickets de train.

La vieille dame fait craquer ses vieux os et ferme la porte derrière elle. Dans une paire d'heures, la ligne directe l'aura emportée à la gare principale du Centre, et de là, elle rejoindra sans peine l'adresse indiquée. Si tant est que Mewtwo, ou Kei, se trouve bien à l'adresse indiquée. L'humaine a plus de chances d'être trouvable quelque part sur le campus universitaire, et qui sait où le pokémon le plus puissant du monde se terre en journée, ou même si l'adresse n'est pas celle d'une ami quelconque camarade bienveillant ou anonyme manipulé mentalement.  
Le regard sans âge est déterminé. Tout va se jouer dans les prochaines vingt-quatre heures.

* * *

Yoannie, Mado et Danielle, ainsi que Nikolas, retrouvent Kei et Berthe en bas de chez cette dernière, intarissable au sujet du courrier électronique reçu le matin même, et des nouvelles lues dans les journaux. Chassé de la maison par la mère de Berthe, qui aimerait bien avoir un peu de calme, le petit groupe se laisse tomber sur les bancs d'un petit café nommé « Au coin des pucelles » mais dont le « i » est tombé sans jamais être remplacé.  
Le journal est étalé sur la table, Sakura sautille entre les bières, et Kei doit renoncer à son thé car la boisson n'est pas vendue par l'établissement. Elle n'est d'ailleurs pas tranquille, sans la présence rassurante de Kami au coin de son esprit. Elle sent qu'il dort, elle sent qu'il est épuisé et qu'il en a besoin, elle sait qu'elle ne peut pas lui reprocher de prendre soin de lui-même, mais elle s'inquiète.

Danielle, dont la diction est la meilleure de tout le groupe – Berthe prétend que parce que Danielle n'a pas de « capsumons », elle passe trop de temps dans les livres – fait la lecture de l'article paru le matin même.

_« Il était minuit trente-deux lorsque l'alarme du bâtiment administratif du département des sciences de la Terre du quartier Centre de Strasbourg a été déclenchée par une intrusion criminelle. Les forces de l'ordre, aussitôt alertées, se sont précipitées sur les lieux, accompagnées de leurs fidèles capsumons.  
« Sur place, le spectacle était stupéfiant. La porte principale du bâtiment a été défoncée, les fenêtres ont volé en éclat. "Je n'avais encore jamais vu ça" nous a confié, un peu plus tard, le chef des forces de l'ordre. "Les dégâts ne s'étendaient qu'aux ouvertures, plus quelques dégradations dans les couloirs. Au début, nous pensions simplement à une tentative de destruction gratuite interrompue par la mise en route de l'alarme."  
« En effet, si les portes et fenêtres donnant vers l'extérieur ont été réduites en miettes, les portes des bureaux n'ont que peu souffert.  
« "C'est comme si quelqu'un cherchait quelque chose de précis" commente le chef de la police. "Les dégâts à l'intérieur du bâtiment permettent de suivre la trace des intrus. Ça monte jusqu'à l'étage du secrétariat." Là, le spectacle est terrible, meubles renversés, papiers éparpillés.  
« "Seuls les bureaux des secrétariats des doctorants ont été saccagés" précise la police. "Et uniquement les fichiers d'inscription. Tout le reste a été laissé en place. Même les coffres de la trésorerie n'ont pas été éraflés !"  
« "À priori, rien n'a été emporté" expliquaient les policiers en constatant l'ampleur des dégâts. "Les objets de valeur sont toujours en place, l'argent est toujours dans le coffre."  
« Étrange donc que cette affaire, d'autant plus que les marques du carnage semblent avoir toutes, sans exception, été l'œuvre de capsumons. »_

Danielle lève le nez du journal et le replie lentement. Les étudiants, autour de la table, gardent le silence, stupéfaits par l'irrationalité des actes commis.  
- Mais qui peut donque s'intéresser-eu à la papeurasseu administrativeu ? s'étonne Mado au bout d'un moment. C'est pas commeu si on avait nos coordonnées bancaires-eu dans nos dossiers d'inscriptionne !  
- C'pas faux, répond Ioannie, mais j'te f'rais r'marquer qu'totues nos co'rdonnées perso's sont d'dans !  
- Mais pas-eu les RIB ! répond Mado en gloussant. Ils ont dû croireu qu'ils trouveraient les RBIs-eu des étudiants !  
Elle en rit aux larmes à l'idée de la tête des cambrioleurs, retournant tout le secrétariat des inscriptions des doctorants, et n'y trouvant qu'attestations de domicile, photocopies de papiers d'identité, et assurances responsabilité civile.

Kei ne sait pas trop quoi penser de l'affaire. Ce pourrait être un nouveau plan de ses ennemis pour tenter de la retrouver, et Kami avec. Ce pourrait signifier qu'il est plus prudent de déménager de suite, sans réfléchir, pour vider les locaux au plus vite, partir loin, loin, changer à nouveau d'identité.  
Ce pourrait aussi, simplement, être l'œuvre d'un gang d'amateurs, cherchant des coordonnées bancaires au mauvais endroit, ou interrompus par l'alarme et l'arrivée des forces de l'ordre. Ou encore, une bande de cinglés cherchant l'adresse ou le numéro de téléphone de quelqu'un, sans aucun lien avec la recherche assidue dont Kei est la cible.  
Car après tout, conclut Kei, si ses ennemis avaient eu un gramme de bon sens, ils auraient commencé par là. S'ils savent qui elle est, c'est qu'ils ont obtenu les paperasses qui lui ont servi à voyager et donc qu'ils savent qu'elle est en thèse. S'ils avaient voulu obtenir son adresse facilement, ils auraient tout de suite attaqué le bureau des inscriptions, sans attendre.

Tranquillisée, Kei avale quelques gorgées de bière. Ce n'est ni le moment ni l'endroit pour paniquer. Elle ne risque rien, ici, dans le bar au nom duquel il manque un « i », accompagnée par Berthe, issue d'une famille possédant une tradition du dressage des pokémons, accompagnée par Nikolas dont la carrure et les poings font reculer plus d'un, accompagnée par Mado au look gothique et effrayant, par Danielle qui met mal à l'aise presque tout le monde, par Ioannie enfin, capable d'entrer dans des rages terribles pour peu qu'on mentionne sa Bretagne natale.  
Et puis, conclut la Japonaise, s'il y a le moindre danger, elle a Sakura pour la protéger, et tous les autres. Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi se recroqueviller sous la table comme une autiste paniquée.

* * *

Fiorangela soupire en poussant la porte de sa petite chambre miteuse. Le Hans Trapp va repasser le soir même, réclamer une autre assiette de chair, et la Sicilienne déteste devoir dilapider ses économies dans du filet-mignon ou du jambonneau de cochon de lait. Le peu de sens de l'éthique qu'elle possède encore a beau l'empêcher d'enlever les enfants que l'épouvantail lui réclame, les nécessités matérielles commencent doucement à lui faire regretter, non pas le choix de remplacer les enfants par des cochonnets, mais l'accord donné à Spiritomb dans sa sélection de partenaire de chasse.

En soupirant, Fiorangela déballe la pièce de boucherie et commence à la découper en petits dés – car quoi de plus facile pour dissimuler la provenance d'un morceau de viande, que de l'émincer ? Un genre de courant d'air froid lui passe dans le dos, et un grincement désespéré se fait entendre. Elle hausse les épaules. Elle a l'habitude, à force, des apparitions spectrales et des indices de la présence de créatures fantomatiques. Les sons stridents et les courants d'air ne lui font plus peur, même si les araignées la font toujours bondir.  
Elle aiguise à nouveau le couteau, et reprend sa découpe, tandis que derrière elle, un genre de tempête glacée s'est levée. Exaspérée par la nuée qui ne sait pas se tenir, elle lance par-dessus son épaule :  
- Je me dépêche, Spiritomb, je me dépêche ! Mais ça serait gentil de te tenir tranquille, je ne pourrai jamais finir à temps dans ces conditions.  
Ses mains sèches s'activent, le papier d'emballage disparaît dans la poubelle, le réchaud à gaz est allumé, la viande est jetée dans la poêle.

Un froissement se fait entendre, comme de la paille qu'on plierait. Fior se retourne, prête à râler une fois de plus après Spiritomb, et se retrouve nez-à-nez avec un visage peint sur un sac de toile de jute.  
- Alors, grogne le Hans Trapp, on tente de me duper ?  
La sèche Sicilienne reste bouche bée, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.  
- Des petits enfants, hein ? Du cochon ! Rien que du cochon !  
D'un coup de ce qui lui sert de main, il renverse la poêle. Quelques gouttes de graisse trissent dans la flamme du réchaud et crépitent quelques instants. L'incendie a été évité de peu.  
- Créature déloyale et vile ! tempête l'épouvantail. Aucun humain n'est digne de confiance. Si je veux obtenir ce que je désire, je dois surveiller moi-même les opérations.

Fiorangela tombe à genoux.  
- Je vous en prie... geint-elle. Je vous donnerai mon propre foie s'il le faut, mais ne me faites pas tuer d'enfants !  
Le grincement strident et désespéré se fait à nouveau entendre. Spiritomb gémit devant le manque de volonté de l'humaine. N'est-ce pas pour elle qu'il a fait tout cela ? Et voilà comment elle le remercie de tous ses efforts : en se défilant comme une poule mouillée.  
Le Hans Trapp toise la femme en plissant ce qui lui sert d'yeux.  
- Il y a moyen de s'arranger, murmure-t-il. Il y a moyen de s'arranger, cette nuit. Et demain à l'aube, je considèrerai mon contrat comme rempli, quoi qu'il arrive.

Spiritomb siffle de protestation. Le Hans Trapp l'interrompt d'un geste.  
- Assez de palabres. Assez de promesses. Place à l'action. Tout doit être terminé à l'aube, ou rien ne sera fait.  
Tremblant de la tête aux pieds, Fiorangela acquiesce vigoureusement.  
- Oui, oui, tout ce que vous voudrez. Mais je ne tuerai pas d'enfants !  
L'épouvantail se penche vers elle et pose l'extrémité d'un bras sur l'épaule décharnée.  
- Mais qui a parlé de tuer des enfants ? Non, je souhaite simplement que tu m'ouvres la route en détruisant toutes les bretzels que tu trouveras sur ton passage. De cette façon, j'aurai le chemin libre pour étancher ma soif de sang, puis pour atteindre la créature que tu souhaites dominer.  
L'humaine acquiesce. Le marché est conclu et scellé dans le sang.

* * *

Les hommes en noir patrouillent dans le quartier Centre de la capitale. Ils portent ces étranges objets, comme des tuyaux bizarre pour quelque système de chauffage biscornu, mais contrairement aux plombiers, ils n'ont pas de moustache, ni de caisse à outils. Quelques passants secouent la tête et lèvent les yeux au ciel en les croisant, sans s'inquiéter plus que s'ils s'étaient teint les cheveux en rose. Après tout, plus personne ne se souvient de l'apparence de ces armes qui ont dépeuplé la planète durant la Dernière Guerre.

- C'est trop facile, grogne une vieille dame en s'asseyant à la table d'un café à l'enseigne duquel il manque un « i ». Vous êtes bien certain que les points n'ont pas bougé sur le radar ?  
- Sûr et certain, répond l'homme à lunettes qui l'accompagne, portant dans ses bras un étrange appareil. Ils ne présentent aucune activité. D'ailleurs, les ondes sont moins puissantes que ce que j'avais repéré la dernière fois, toutes proportions gardées bien entendu, rapport à la distance plus courte.  
- Ça veut dire quoi ? grogne la vieille.  
Elle commande un café à l'italienne, bien serré.  
- Ça veut dire, tout simplement, que son activité cérébrale est plus basse. Sans doute dort-il.

La vieille pousse une exclamation de dédain.  
- Il dort ! Nous sommes en route pour le tuer, et il dort ! Quelle ironie !  
Les regards se tournent vers eux. Sans se départir de son calme, la vieille sort des dés bizarres de sa poche, un carnet et un stylo.  
- Alors, Maître du Jeu, j'éparpille mes troupes dans les rues, à la recherche de la fille, tout en rassemblant les porteurs d'armes lourdes autour de la bête. La créature se réveille-t-elle ?  
Elle lance les dés sur la table. L'homme la regarde, regarde les dés, la regarde encore, et comme s'il obéissait à ces yeux implacables, il répond :  
- Faites, faites. Pour le moment, tout va bien.

La salle est toujours figée, aussi la femme, remarquant soudain qu'elle est au centre de l'attention, se retourne et explique à l'assemblée qu'il s'agit d'un jeu de rôle grandeur nature. Les quelques étudiants poussent des exclamations d'admiration et d'encouragement.  
- Bien joué, commente l'homme à la boîte bizarre.

* * *

- Ça halors, c'est la bremière fois que che fois tes chens te cet âche chouer à tes cheux te rôle !  
Kei sourit devant l'excitation de Nikolas. Quand elle était au Japon, elle avait d'autres raisons de s'émerveiller – ou pas – en entendant les conversations de ses voisins de table.  
- T'sais, y'a p'd'âge pour s'amuser, rétorque Yoannie. M'grand'mère, l'aut'jour, on disc'tait, et el'm'racontait, 'vec grand'père, l'leur arriv' de...  
- Je ne veux pas savoir, coupe Danielle.  
- Gardeu les détails-eu pour leu privé, proteste Mado. J'ai pas envieu de faireu des cauchemars.  
- Des cauchemars, des cauchemars, c'est un pien crand mot ! répond Berthe. Comme tit Yoannie, y'a pas t'âche pour s'amusser !  
- Une femme que je connais ça me rappelle, sourit Kei. Avec son fils je sortais. Exprès faire les courses elle est allée, quand prendre le café je suis venue. Et un clin d'œil elle nous a fait.

Elle glousse doucement, ne portant la main à ses lèvres qu'au bout de quelques instants. Elle est en train de perdre ses manières de Japonaise bien éduquée. C'est étrange, un peu comme si elle se trahissait.

* * *

- Elle parle européen à l'envers, grogne la vieille dame.  
- Et alors ? interroge l'homme en face d'elle, par-dessus sa verveine-menthe.  
- Et alors, bougre d'imbécile, ce sont les Asiatiques qui parlent à l'envers !  
L'homme ne réagit toujours pas. C'est Madame Boss qui se lève, en secouant les épaules d'un air digne et supérieur. Elle appelle ses troupes en renfort, en urgence, direction le bar du Coin des Pucelles, car Mewtwo y sera bientôt, très bientôt.  
D'un air très dégagé, elle s'approche de la table où quelques jeunes adultes sont installés, sirotant des bières. Les serviettes sales de leur déjeuner, et quelques miettes carbonisées de tartes flambées, traînent encore sur la nappe malgré l'heure tardive. De toute évidence, ils ont passé la journée à traîner dans le bar, la température extérieure étant trop fraîche pour les inciter à se promener.

Elle s'appuie sur le dossier d'une des chaises le gros jeune homme barbu et chevelu se retourne.  
- Y'a quelque chose pesoin ?  
- Je cherche quelqu'un, répond calmement la vieille dame. Ou plutôt, j'attends quelqu'un. Puis-je me joindre à vous ?  
La femme asiatique se lève et va obligeamment chercher un siège supplémentaire pour la nouvelle arrivante.  
- Fous attentez sur qui, si c'est pas intiscret ? interroge une grosse fille blonde.  
- Quelqu'un de très important pour moi, répond Madame Boss.  
Elle glisse un regard à l'Asiatique.

* * *

Kei a l'impression d'être transpercée de part en part par les yeux magnétiques de la vieille dame qui s'est installée à leur table. Elle ne sait pas vraiment ce que cette personne veut, mais malgré toutes ses suspicions, elle ne peut lui refuser de discuter avec elle, à cause du sens de l'hospitalité japonais.  
Quelque chose dans sa tête lui dit qu'elle n'est plus au Japon, qu'elle n'a pas à respecter en Europe des traditions qui n'y ont pas cours, mais elle fait rapidement taire cette voix intérieure. En tout temps et en tout lieu, il est important de respecter et d'honorer les ancêtres. Alors elle sourit, propose de lui faire apporter un thé ou un café, hèle le serveur.

- 'lors com'ça v's'êtes de Sicile ? s'étonne Yoannie. On d'rait pas, v's'avez pas l'accent. V's'avez un peu 'n'accent comme Mamzelle Miura.  
La Bretonne pointe Kei du doigt cette dernière rougit un peu. Elle n'a pas l'habitude d'être comme ça au centre des attentions.  
- Alors comme ça vous vous appelez Miura ?  
Kei se raidit, yeux écarquillés. La prononciation est parfaite, pas avec ce « r » raclé au fond de la gorge comme le font les Européens, mais bien avec ce « r » qui ressemble à un « l » et le remplace parfois. Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence.  
- _Oh, Kami, où es-tu ? Que dois-je faire ?_gémit-elle à mi-voix en asiatique.

La vieille hausse un sourcil et lui répond de même :  
- _Qui est Kami ? Vous ne parlez tout de même pas de Mewtwo ?_  
Kei ouvre de grands yeux terrorisés. Elle a été retrouvée.  
- Ça fa ? Fous allez pien ?  
Berthe lui secoue le bras, en vain.  
Le talkie-walkie, dans la poche de la vieille, grésille, et annonce que tout le monde est en place.  
- Préparez-vous, répond la vieille dame.

Kei se lève, pâle et tremblante.  
- _Qu'allez-vous lui faire ? Que voulez-vous ? Kami ! Père !_  
Puis, se tournant vers le pokémon qui ne sautille plus sur la table, inquiet pour sa dresseuse :  
- _Sakura... qu'est-ce qui va arriver ?_  
La vieille dame se lève à son tour et sort un long tube double de dessous sa jupe, avec une étrange poignée à un bout. L'extrémité opposée est pointée dans la direction de Kei qui ne peut pas lâcher des yeux les deux ouvertures noires, hypnotisantes comme les yeux d'un serpent.  
- _Mewtwo, si tu m'entends, sache que c'est le moment où jamais de te pointer pour sauver la peau de la fille. Je compte ! Dix, neuf, huit..._

* * *

La douleur est insoutenable. Le projectile était bien plus rapide que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Le freiner juste avant qu'il ne pénètre dans l'organisme de Kei, à cette distance, et dans son état de faiblesse, est une torture. Le bouclier qu'il parvient à dresser autour de celle qu'il aime ne tiendra pas longtemps. Il a l'impression que toute son énergie a été drainée d'un seul coup.  
- Je dois y aller... murmure-t-il à l'adresse de son père.  
« J'aurais aimé t'accompagner » répond Mew en se cachant derrière sa queue « mais il n'y a qu'un seul mew sur cette planète, et je dois absolument rester en vie, plus que n'importe quel autre pokémon. »  
- Trouillard, siffle Kami en ouvrant la fenêtre.  
« Kami, n'as-tu donc jamais écouté lorsque je parlais de l'Incarnation, et des rituels de régénération ? »  
- Kei est en danger. On parlera plus tard.  
« Tu ne devrais pas y aller. C'est un piège, tu sais ? »  
Kami ne répond pas et disparaît dans le ciel strasbourgeois.

* * *

Kei ne comprend pas très bien ce qui s'est passé. Le bruit était stupéfiant, comme un gros pétard, et quelque chose a heurté sa poitrine, juste entre ses deux seins. Le bout des tuyaux est recourbé à présent, d'une façon peu naturelle qui lui fait penser qu'il s'agit sans doute de l'œuvre de Kami.  
Le petit projectile retombe par terre et roule. La vieille dame tire vers elle une poignée, ce qui expulse un cylindre de cuivre hors du tuyau.  
- Maudite créature, jure la vieille en européen. Mais j'ai obtenu ce que je désirais : il va sortir de son repaire, exprès pour toi.  
- Il arrive, annonce le vieil homme en regardant sa boîte bizarre.  
Tous les cristaux qui en dépassent tremblent et sifflent, de plus en plus fort. Le plus gros finit par exploser, deux autres suivent.

Des hommes en noir, la poitrine ornée d'un « R » rouge, investissent les lieux, pointant d'autres genres de tuyaux en direction de toutes personnes présentes.  
- Les mains en l'air ! Tout le monde contre le mur !  
Clients et serveurs se précipitent pour obéir. La surprise des armes est trop grande pour que quiconque songe à sortir ses pokémons – ou capsumons – pour se défendre. Céra, si elle se donnait la peine d'évoluer, ferait un excellent bouclier contre les balles, avec sa collerette de pierre et d'acier. Mais qui songerait, dans un moment pareil, à mettre la main à la poche pour sortir une noigrume ?  
- Il est là ! annonce l'homme alors que les derniers cristaux volent en éclat.  
Kei est mise à genoux, immobilisée, et un tuyau est appuyé contre son crâne.

Désespérément, la Japonaise tente d'entrer en contact avec Kami. Elle parvient à toucher son esprit, sentir sa peur, sa colère. Elle tente désespérément de le mettre en garde. Non, il ne doit pas venir, il ne doit pas s'approcher. Il est le pokémon le plus puissant du monde. Il a un rôle important à jouer pour le futur de cette planète, comme tous les pokémons légendaires qui ne peuvent pas mourir. Il ne doit pas s'attacher à elle au point de se sacrifier pour elle – se sacrifier pour rien, en réalité, puisque les Rocket ne se dérangeront certainement pas pour les abattre tous les deux. Et s'ils parvenaient à se saisir de lui ? À le contrôler ? Dans quel chaos, dans quel second Cataclysme la planète plongerait ? Toute l'humanité, tous les pokémons, détruits, asservis, et pour quoi ? Pour la vie d'une simple humaine ? Pour un jouet périssable qu'il remplacera facilement ?

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, Kei, répond Kami dans l'esprit de l'humaine. Tu es unique, comme chaque être vivant. Et tu n'es pas un jouet pour moi. Tu es très importante, plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Tu vaux largement que je risque ma vie pour toi. Sans toi, ce second Cataclysme que tu redoutes tant, se serait sans doute déjà produit. Alors, ne te dévalorise pas. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je saurai me soigner si je suis blessé. Je saurai arrêter les projectiles qu'ils s'apprêtent à tirer sur moi. Je saurai mettre hors d'état de nuire cette bande de criminels à la petite semaine. Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'affronte la Team Rocket, et de toute évidence ce n'est pas la dernière. Je te demanderai juste une chose...  
De terribles détonations se font entendre dans la rue. Le contact télépathique est rompu.

* * *

_Fin du chapitre_

* * *

Chapitre inspiré de la chanson The chosen ones de Dream Evil.


	19. prends ma main

_nuit du 3 au 4 février 515_

* * *

- Relâchez-la, soupire-t-il dans un murmure télépathique.  
- Et bien quoi, trop fatigué pour te battre ? se gausse la vieille dame. Au fait, j'ai complètement oublié de me présenter. Je suis Madame Boss, je suis la mère de Giovanni.  
Kami s'appuie au chambranle de la porte et trouve encore la force de sourire d'un air moqueur.  
- Mon vieil ennemi aurait-il besoin de Maman pour régler ses problèmes ? Le pauvre petit.

Les armes sont lentement tournées vers Kami. L'attention de la foule l'est aussi. Kei parvient à tirer deux noigrumes de sa poche de veste. Elle échange un regard avec Berthe. Cette dernière acquiesce imperceptiblement. Kami saisit l'échange et utilise ses dernières forces pour faire jaillir toutes leurs noigrumes et pokéballs de leurs poches, et les ouvrir.  
- Quoi ?! s'exclame Madame Boss.

Les pokémons se répandent dans la pièce. Céra évolue aussitôt, et charge, protégée par sa collerette, Joey sur son dos. Napoléon, le blizzaroi de Berthe, fige par sa seule présence un groupe de trois clients. Mauvaise pioche. Schnèck écrase sous son poids une brute baraquée et lui broie les côtes. Amalthea et Saturnin se jettent sans réfléchir sur les premières armes qu'ils voient. Le kappa lutte au corps à corps, la jument de feu donne des coups de sabots. Sprittz refroidit un fusil que son propriétaire lâche, les mains couvertes d'engelures. Léo rugit et mord, Karamell picore la tête d'un homme en noir jusqu'à ce qu'il lâche ce qu'il avait en main, Sakura aveugle quelques personnes en noir d'une feuillmagik bien placée, Milou saute et mords le dernier attaquant à l'entrejambe. En quelques secondes, les sbires Rocket sont désarmés. Kami cligne des yeux, et les plus résistants de ses camarades vont monter la garde à l'extérieur.

Doucement, le pokémon le plus puissant du monde glisse à terre, rattrapé bien vite par Kei. Les étudiants lui prêtent main-forte pour l'installer sur un banc.  
- Du soda, de l'huile, vite !  
Nikolas va secouer le serveur tandis que Berthe surveille les hommes en noir. Danielle, sans se départir de ses manières de jeune fille bien éduquée, trempe un mouchoir orné de dentelle dans un verre d'eau pour éponger le front de Kami. Mado et Yoannie font de leur mieux pour aider à remettre le petit café en ordre, redresser les chaises, pousser les tables.

Kei serre Kami contre elle. Il est à bout de forces. La main qu'elle tient dans la sienne a perdu un peu de son opacité. Mais elle ressent sa présence, plus que jamais, à ses côtés, veillant sur elle, alors elle fait de son mieux pour ne pas paniquer, garder la tête froide, et lui rendre la pareille.  
- Tiens, annonce Nikolas.  
Il apporte un plateau avec une grande bouteille d'un soda très sucré, une cuiller à soupe et un nécessaire à vinaigrette.  
- La patronne exige que la note soit payée, précise le jeune homme en désignant un bout de papier.  
La Japonaise acquiesce et donne deux cuillers d'huile au pokémon, ainsi que la moitié de la bouteille du soda. Il tousse un peu et parvient à s'assoir correctement.

- Le plus puissant pokémon du monde, peuh ! grogne Madame Boss en croisant ses bras. Encore une chose que mon fils a raté.  
Les regards vont et viennent entre Kei, Kami et la vieille, comme lors d'une partie de ping-pong. Le couple formé par la jeune femme et le pokémon rappelle vaguement la Piéta, ce que la vieille ne tarde pas à faire remarquer d'un ton moqueur.  
- Non mais, vous vous êtes regardés tous les deux ? Vous vous prenez pour la Vierge Marie et son fils ! C'est ridicule !  
- C'est _vous_ qui ridicule êtes, rétorque Kei. Pourquoi nous traquer ? Que voulez-vous à Kami ?  
- Ce que je veux ? Ne l'avez-vous pas déjà deviné ? Giovanni est mon fils !  
- Maman cherche à récupérer ce que son fiston n'a pas su garder ?  
Les yeux de Kami lancent des éclairs et il montre les dents.  
- Laissez-moi. La partie qui se joue avec vous est terminée depuis longtemps. Vous avez tenté votre chance suffisamment de fois. Vous ne m'aurez jamais.

La vieille sourit de toutes ses dents.  
- Mewtwo, plus le temps passe et plus tu es acculé. Le jour viendra où je finirai par te mettre la main dessus et par te forcer à rembourser à mon organisation tout l'argent que tu lui as fait perdre. Nous ne lâcherons jamais ta piste, et tu devras nous tuer si tu veux avoir la paix. Mais nous te materons d'abord, et tu devras payer pour ton affront.  
Elle se lève en appuyant ses mains bien à plat sur la table.  
- Et ton original fait partie du prix que tu auras à payer.  
- Père ? Vous voulez que je vous échange Père contre ma liberté ?  
Kami s'est levé d'un coup, indigné, effrayant Danielle dont le fond de teint commence à révéler une barbe naissante. Kei saisit la queue puissante pour éviter que les va-et-viens énervés ne renversent quelque chose.  
- Jamais, vous m'entendez ? tonne le plus puissant pokémon du monde en s'entourant d'une aura bleue menaçante. Jamais vous ne l'aurez ! Ni lui, ni moi !

Sereinement, la vieille fait signe à ses sbires de ramasser leurs affaires et de la suivre. Elle se retourne à peine en répondant :  
- C'est ce que nous verrons.  
Elle est la dernière à quitter l'établissement, faisait de grands gestes pour éloigner les renforts, consciente qu'à présent que le pokémon recouvre ses forces, l'attaquer à nouveau serait du suicide.  
- Une dernière chose, murmure-t-elle.  
Kami pointe ses oreilles en avant, yeux plissés, ballotant Kei de droite et de gauche alors qu'elle est toujours agrippée à sa queue.  
- Je ne suis pas la seule à vouloir te mettre la main dessus. Mon fils, mais aussi ma fille, que tu ne connais pas, cherchent à se saisir de toi.  
Elle se retourne complètement, le regard déterminé.  
- Je refuse catégoriquement que tu te laisses prendre par cette pimbêche et son spiritomb, compris ?

Les oreilles et la queue de Kami se redressent à la verticale sous l'effet de la surprise. Il cherche une pique quelconque à répliquer, mais déjà Madame Boss a disparu, les deux pieds dans la neige à demi fondue, jurant que ce n'est pas fini et qu'il n'aura jamais la paix.  
Soulagé par le départ, Kami se laisse retomber sur le banc, et Kei a juste le temps d'esquiver pour ne pas se faire écraser.  
La porte s'ouvre à nouveau Saturnin, Amalthea, Schnèck et quelques autres pokémons se précipitent au chaud.  
Les regards de tous les humains se braquent vers Kei et son pokémon.  
- Che crois que fous nous tefez quelques explicassions, grogne le serveur qui, carnet à la main, constate l'ampleur des dégâts dans la salle.

Dans la tête de Kei défilent à toute vitesse les images de toutes ses aventures : comment elle a commencé à enquêter sur l'affaire, il y a longtemps, suite à quelques indices découverts chez son ami Fujii comment elle s'est retrouvée à dealer puis tapiner chez les yakuzas, comment elle a laissé Kami la manipuler et la torturer, comment elle a lâchement fui le pays, comment elle a accepté de s'occuper de Kami pour qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises, comment elle a naïvement cru qu'elle pourrait vivre avec lui une grande histoire d'amour. Le conte de fées s'est transformé en cauchemar et sans l'intervention de Kami, des gens auraient pu y perdre la vie. Par sa faute à elle. Parce qu'elle a été assez égoïste pour vouloir forcer Kami à vivre à ses côtés une vie d'animal de compagnie. Parce qu'elle n'a pas suffisamment sacrifié sa vie à son devoir en le suivant où qu'il veuille aller pour systématiquement se placer entre lui et le monde. Elle appréhende les explications. Et comment dire à Berthe que le pokémon – capsumon – que la jeune femme a fait asseoir sur le poêle familial, au milieu des enfants de sa famille, est un tueur en série ?  
- A été, corrige Kami de sorte que Kei seule puisse l'entendre. Et _je_vais me charger des explications. Tu as été mêlée à cette histoire malgré toi, tu n'as pas à en souffrir.

Redressant la tête, prenant un air digne, Kami plaque dédaigneusement ses oreilles en arrière et annonce, sur un ton neutre :  
- Je suis un capsumon issue de l'ingénierie humaine. Possédant une intelligence et une conscience au moins égales aux vôtres, j'estime avoir le droit d'être traité comme une personne et pas comme un cobaye, d'où des relations assez tendues avec les humains qui ont financé les recherches à mon sujet.  
Il arque élégamment sa queue derrière lui, avec des airs de roi.  
- Et je suis désolé pour les désagréments consécutifs à ma présence ici, conclut-il à l'adresse des gérants de l'établissement.

Danielle est la première à réagir. Étant elle-même dans une situation similaire – née homme mais souhaitant être considérée comme une femme – elle a plus de facilités à comprendre l'étrange pokémon.  
- Mais... quelle est votre relation avec Mademoiselle Miura ? Si vous n'êtes pas un capsumon de compagnie ?  
D'un calme olympien, Kami prend le temps de terminer sa bouteille de soda avant de répondre que Kei et lui sont comme frère et sœur. La Japonaise a un pincement au cœur en l'entendant annoncer ça de but en blanc, et elle a toutes les peines du monde à conserver un visage neutre. Danielle a sans doute compris, à l'expression de Kei, que Kami a menti, mais elle fait preuve de discrétion et ne fait aucun commentaire.  
Mentalement, Kei prend notre qu'elle doit au travesti une fière chandelle, et se promet de faire des efforts pour voir en lui une femme, une après-midi de shopping dans un magasin de lingerie, et autres discussions strictement réservées aux filles.

- Un capsumon qui parle, c'est pas naturel... grogne un client. Et qui va rembourser mon verre ?  
La gérante de l'établissement revient de l'arrière-boutique en annonçant qu'elle a appelé la police pour porter plainte, afin que l'assurance lui rembourse les dégâts. Aux jérémiades des clients elle rétorque que ça sera l'assurance qui les remboursera. Aux accusations de négligence des normes de sécurité de l'établissement, elle répond que c'est à l'assurance d'en juger. Aux voix qui commencent à s'élever, elle tourne le dos pour se remettre à énergiquement astiquer son comptoir.  
Kei n'est pas très à l'aise à l'idée de devoir rendre des comptes à la police de la ville. Si elle le fait, elle sera obligée d'expliquer qui est Kami, d'où il vient, pourquoi il est avec elle, mais aussi, peut-être, pourquoi elle utilise une fausse identité...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, murmure Kami pour elle seule. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais modifier leurs souvenirs, pour qu'ils ne se rappellent plus m'avoir entendu parler, ni aucun souvenir du peu que je leur ai révélé.  
Puis, de façon que Berthe et ses camarades puissent l'entendre elles aussi :  
- Kei, ne devrais-tu pas aller travailler ? Il va presque être l'heure de prendre ton service.  
Kei se lève d'un bond et est rappelée à l'ordre par le serveur pour qu'elle paye ses consommations. L'argent est posé brusquement sur le comptoir et la Japonaise, noigrumes en poche, Sakura dans le creux de son cou, sort bravement affronter le froid au-dehors.  
Kami prend le temps de se servir deux autres cuillers d'huile, puis il laisse le serveur emporter le nécessaire à vinaigrette en plissant du nez.

Le pokémon le plus puissant du monde se lève, coupant court aux discussions que les étudiants cherchent en vain à amorcer avec lui. Il vérifie que tout le monde est bien à portée, et émet une puissante lumière blanche. Cette dernière remplit la salle. Quelques secondes après, l'ensemble des humains à qui il avait révélé un peu plus tôt sa capacité à communiquer ainsi que ses origines, perd tout souvenir à ce sujet.  
Satisfait, il sourit mélancoliquement et pousse la porte de l'établissement. Il n'en a malheureusement pas encore terminé avec ses ennemis.

* * *

Kei n'arrive pas à se concentrer sur son travail. Le moindre bruit la fait sursauter. Elle regarde sans cesse par-dessus son épaule, comme une bête traquée. Elle observe discrètement chaque nouveau client des pieds à la tête, à la recherche d'un indice qui pourrait trahir l'appartenance à la redoutable Team Rocket.  
Une main se pose sur son épaule. Elle sursaute et renverse les verres de saké posés sur son plateau.  
- Tu m'as l'air plutôt tendue, Kei-chan, remarque son patron. On dirait que tu t'attends à voir débarquer un tueur d'une seconde à l'autre.  
Kei sourit maladroitement.  
- Je suis tellement tendue que ça ?  
- Je n'avais jamais vu personne d'aussi tendu de ma vie.

Elle baisse les yeux sur le plateau dont le saké commence à goutter sur le sol.  
- Vous avez sans doute raison, admet-elle.  
- Prends un jour de repos, suggère le patron en saisissant le plateau trempé. Rentre, et repose-toi un peu. J'en ai vu défiler des étudiants de tous les niveaux, je sais ce que c'est de faire des journées doubles. Si tu en as besoin je peux arranger ton temps de travail, le diminuer un peu pour que tu puisses plus te reposer ?  
Elle secoue la tête énergiquement de droite à gauche.  
- Non, non, tout va bien. Et puis si je rentre maintenant, je ne vais pas arrêter de mouliner, alors qu'ici, j'ai de quoi me changer les idées.

L'homme toise son employée pendant quelques instants.  
- Bien. Je te donne une demi-heure pour te changer les idées et te détendre. Si dans une demi-heure ça ne va pas mieux, zou, direction maison. Compris ?  
Elle acquiesce vigoureusement et s'incline, mains posées à plat sur le dessus de ses cuisses.  
- Merci, merci beaucoup !  
- Au fait, tu n'oublieras pas de prendre tes jours de congé ! Si tu ne les prends pas je serai obligé de te les racheter, et malheureusement je n'ai pas les moyens de faire ça. À moins que je ne te force à les poser durant les périodes creuses ?  
Kei lui fait un sourire pâle et retourne en cuisine préparer d'autres verres de saké pour les clients.

* * *

Fiorangela déteste ce qu'elle est en train de faire. Enfin, plus que de détester, elle abhorre la tâche qu'elle s'est vue confier en échange d'un peu d'aide pour se saisir de Mewtwo. Munie d'une pioche, elle se tient en équilibre sur le bloc de pierre dans lequel Spiritomb est scellé. Ce dernier utilise la puissance des cent sept esprits qui le composent pour porter le bloc, et l'humaine avec. Ce moyen de déplacement est très désagréable, il faut garder l'équilibre sans rien à quoi se raccrocher, et le moindre pas de côté est une très, très mauvaise idée. Dans le vent froid de la nuit, elle est complètement frigorifiée.  
- Par ici, guide l'épouvantail.

Spiritomb le rejoint bientôt, et le spectre alsacien désigne un symbole sur un bâtiment.  
- Là, là il y en a une, la croix cerclée de Saint Florent.  
En effet, à l'angle du mur, se trouve un dessin composé entre autres d'une bretzel. Le motif est adorable, des oiseaux, des enfants, des plantes, et au milieu, une femme en costume traditionnel dont les cheveux tressés sont arrangés dans la terrible croix cerclée.  
Acquiesçant doucement, Fior fait signe à Spiritomb qu'elle a besoin d'être surélevée encore un peu. La nuée s'exécute, et la sèche blonde commence son travail pénible de marteler le symbole jusqu'à le faire disparaître.  
- C'est bien, encourage le Hans Trapp. Encore un peu...

Une aura terrible entoure soudain son corps de paille, froide comme la lumière d'un ver luisant. Fiorangela en a des frissons dans le dos.  
- Voilà, c'est terminé, jubile le spectre. La zone est libre de toute protection christique. J'ai le champ libre, enfin.  
La Sicilienne est prête à jurer qu'elle peut sentir les forces de l'enfer se rassembler sous les haillons grossiers, terribles et glacées, macabres, horribles.  
- Je vais enfin, enfin, pouvoir manger, soupire la créature.  
Sa silhouette disparaît dans une ruelle.

- Tu crois qu'on doit le suivre ?  
La femme sèche jette un regard interrogatif à la nuée.  
- Je pense qu'il serait de bon ton de lui laisser un peu d'intimité, rétorquent les cent sept. Et puis, ajoutent-ils, je ne crois pas que tu tiennes à assister à son festin, n'est-ce pas ?  
- C'est bien vrai, admet l'humaine. Je préfère éviter autant que faire se peut. Et puis, je dois conserver mes forces, et dresser un plan de bataille.  
- C'est une excellente idée, approuve la nuée.

Les deux se regardent quelques instants en chiens de faïence, puis la femme reprend la parole.  
- Je comptais sur l'effet de surprise, et sur la force brute, admet-elle. Je sais qu'il a une moins bonne capacité à résister aux attaques au corps-à-corps qu'aux attaques à distance, et qu'il serait éventuellement possible de l'appâter avec du chocolat.  
- C'est déjà un bon début, approuve la nuée. C'est déjà un bon début.

* * *

Kami fait quelques pas dans la neige. Il a senti la présence hostile et toujours plus proche de deux créatures spectrales. Il a préféré ne rien dire à Kei pour ne pas l'inquiéter, étant donné la capacité supérieur des spectres face aux pokémons de type psy comme lui-même. À présent il n'a plus beaucoup de temps s'il souhaite choisir le lieu de l'affrontement. Le plus loin possible de la maison serait le mieux. Va-t-il descendre vers le sud à la rencontre de ses ennemis ? Ou les entraîner loin dans le nord, au risque de rencontrer à nouveau Madame Boss et ses sbires ?

Il hésite quelques instants, puis se décide pour le sud. Un petit crochet par la maison pour prévenir Père, et le voici qui fonce dans l'air nocturne et froid, invisible aux yeux des humains. Il soupire à demi. Ne vivra-t-il donc jamais comme n'importe quel autre pokémon ? Son destin est-il de ne pouvoir cesser de se battre ?  
La douleur le prend aux tripes. Le prix à payer pour le peu de bonheur qu'il a eu auprès de Kei est bien amer. Une vie de deuil pleurant la disparition d'Aï, une vie de fuite et de combats et de meurtres, et maintenant que tout cela semblait pouvoir finir enfin, voilà que ça recommence, et que ses poursuivants se sont multipliés sur ses talons.

Il oblique un peu, corrigeant sa trajectoire. Il n'est pas sûr de vouloir se battre encore ce soir, mais il ne peut pas vraiment se défiler. Ses poursuivants le retrouveront un jour ou l'autre. Il est comme un moucheron coincé dans une toile d'araignée : le moindre de ses mouvements ne peut que précipiter l'instant final de la capture.  
Il frissonne. Jamais encore il ne s'était considéré comme la proie. Une victime peut-être, mais pas une proie. L'idée est étrange, la sensation est désagréable. Il secoue la tête, essaye de ne pas y penser. Sous lui les lumières de la ville s'étalent jusqu'à l'horizon, démarquant les rues aux pavés troués – qui ont mis un terme à la mode des talons-aiguilles – , les champs, les vergers, les parcs, les bâtiments d'habitation, les usines. Les trains et tramways relient les différentes zones avec efficacité. L'aménagement urbain est très différent de la plaine de Kanto.

Il est arrivé. Un grand parc où des pokémons vivent à l'état sauvage, inondé de temps en temps, et qui sert de bassin de rétention supplémentaire au barrage hydroélectrique situé un peu en aval. Erstein, tel est le nom de cet endroit où le Rhin est sauvage et libre et où les dresseurs, sous un strict contrôle des autorités, vont parfois capturer de futurs champions.  
Au milieu des arbres recouverts de neige, il sent les présences hostiles. L'une est noire comme seule peut l'être une âme humaine, pleine de rancune et de vice et de sadisme. L'autre est faible et déterminée, avec un arrière-goût d'auto-sacrifice et une anticipation de plaisir égoïste. La dernière est fébrile et multiple, comme un essaim, avec beaucoup d'anticipation aussi, une anticipation de complétude. Toutes donnent la nausée à Kami. Il ne peut pas se permettre de mourir par leurs mains.

Il se pose dans la clairière pleine de neige, où une femme sèche, un spiritomb, et un épouvantail, l'attendent.  
- Alors c'est _ça_, le capsumon le plus puissant du monde ? grogne l'épouvantail.  
Il éclate de rire, rejetant en arrière sa tête de sac de jute.  
- Alors ça, c'est drôle, c'est vraiment drôle ! Vous vous êtes donné tout ce mal pour me convaincre de me battre contre lui ? Mais ça va être une partie de plaisir !  
- Je ne parierais pas là-dessus, répond la femme. D'après ce que j'ai pu apprendre par ma mère, il est redoutable, d'une intelligence surhumaine, et il aurait déjà beaucoup tué.

Kami remue les oreilles. La mère de cette femme le connaîtrait ? Mais alors, serait-elle donc la fille de Madame Boss, et la sœur de Giovanni ? La coïncidence est trop grosse pour être réaliste.  
La femme fait quelques pas en avant.  
- Je suis Fiorangela Capone ! Ma mère a créé l'organisation criminelle nommée Team Rocket au Japon ! Et je suis venue défier le capsumon le plus puissant du monde !  
- Alors c'est toi la sœur de Giovanni ?  
Kami hausse un sourcil d'un air de dédain. Ils n'ont pas l'air si redoutables que ça, l'humaine et les deux pokémons qui l'accompagnent.  
- Oui, c'est moi ! tonne l'humaine.

Elle dévisage son adversaire, dents serrées, yeux injectés de sang, sourcils froncés, poings fermés. Ce dernier a l'air étrangement détendu, ou plutôt, fatigué. Le hasard jouerait-il en faveur de la Sicilienne ?  
- En avant ! ordonne-t-elle avec un geste du poing.  
Deux ondes plus noires que la nuit jaillissent des deux spectres. L'air tout autour vibre et la lumière semble comme aspirée alentour. Kami reconnaît l'attaque vibrobscur, et la terreur qui l'accompagne. C'est une double dose qui est en train de se précipiter vers lui et, pour une raison qu'il ne comprend pas, il ne parvient pas à bouger ses jambes. C'est comme si la neige s'était muée en béton et le maintenait prisonnier.  
Les deux ondes le frappent de plein fouet. Il vacille mais reste debout, le souffle court, frissonnant, incapable de réagir. La terreur induite par l'attaque le paralyse.

- C'est plus facile que je ne le pensais, commente l'humaine. Mais si ça marche... Vibrobscur ! Encore !  
Il doit reprendre ses esprits, et entraver cette attaque sur les deux pokémons qu'il affronte. Deux nouvelles vagues d'énergie obscure se dirigent vers lui, entourées de leur aura violette de terreur. Il est projeté contre un arbre, comme n'importe quel vulgaire pokémon sous-entraîné et sous-évolué. Le froid de la neige et du vent est terrible, celui de la peur causée par les vribrobscurs le sont plus encore.  
- Ah, c'est trop bête, soupire l'épouvantail. Moi qui pensais m'amuser un peu... mais, pourquoi pas ? Amusons-nous un peu !  
La créature disparaît dans les ombres et une forme sombre se déplace très rapidement au sol. Kami sait qu'il n'aura pas le temps de réagir avant de se faire toucher par l'ombre portée, aussi prépare-t-il déjà une entrave, pour empêcher le spiritomb d'utiliser à nouveau son vibrobscur.

Le doigt de l'ombre le touche, et le froid du type spectre le glace jusqu'au cœur. Mais l'attaque, malgré les dommages qu'elle lui cause, le tire de la terreur causée par les précédents assauts, et lui permet d'anticiper le rayon noir et violet envoyé par la nuée de spectres. L'entrave saisit la créature par surprise, et il se met à jurer de ses nombreuses voix.  
- Bien fait pour toi, grogne Kami en se relevant.  
Il a affaire à des spectres, qui sont donc vulnérables à sa ball'ombre. L'un d'eux néanmoins ne possède pas de faiblesses, il en est certain. Le second, avec son corps de paille, a l'air d'être vulnérable au feu.  
Spiritomb s'enfonce dans le couvert des arbres. Kami s'élance à sa poursuite. Il ne peut pas se permettre de quitter le plus redoutable de ses adversaires des yeux.

La nuée jaillit du couvert et le heurte de plein fouet. C'était une feinte, et il est tombé dans le piège la tête la première. Derrière lui, l'épouvantail s'apprête à répliquer d'un poing ombre, mais Kami est plus rapide, et une orbe noire précipite le Hans Trapp dans un bras mort du Rhin. La couche de glace cède sous l'impact et la créature disparaît dans les eaux d'un froid mortel. Kami va avoir quelques secondes, peut-être une demi-minute, de répit.  
L'humaine, essoufflée, s'est précipitée vers l'affrontement pour ne pas le quitter des yeux, et elle s'appuie sur ses genoux, reprenant son souffle, ne lâchant pas les combattants du regard.  
De dépit, la nuée crache au sol, et Kami sent ses forces diminuer légèrement. Il pourra utiliser moins de ball'ombres que prévu.  
Le sourire narquois de son adversaire le fait grincer des dents. Il plaque les oreilles en arrière tandis que le bloc de pierre auquel Spiritomb est lié glisse le long de la pente sur laquelle il avait été déposé. Le bruit du glissement dans la neige, feutré, semble déplacé au milieu du combat.

Kami concentre une boule d'énergie sombre entre ses mains et la lance en direction de la nuée. La créature est touchée, et réplique par une série de flash lumineux. La nausée prend Kami à la gorge. Il titube, perd son sens de l'équilibre. Onde folie. Une si petite chose, mais tellement redoutable, à laquelle il n'a pas eu la prudence de se préparer. Il tente de repousser son adversaire avec ses pouvoirs psychiques, mais ne parvient qu'à faire un pas de côté qui le fait trébucher sur une pierre et tomber contre un arbre. Il étouffe une exclamation de surprise en sentant le froid glacé du vent mauvais. Les ricanements de la centaine de voix qui composent la nuée lui signalent que cette dernière, portée par ce vent spectral, a senti son énergie augmenter. Les prochains coups seront plus durs encore.  
Kami cherche à s'appuyer à l'arbre contre lequel il est tombé, mais ses mains ne rencontrent qu'un buisson de verges, quelques saules au bord du bras mort. Il se concentre sur cet unique point réel et stable dans le monde qui l'entoure, cherchant à recouvrer ses esprits. À nouveau une lame glacée le transperce – une nouvelle attaque de type spectre.

- Alors, la bête ? On est trop gentil pour se battre ? se moque Spiritomb.  
- Ah ça il ne l'est pas, grogne l'épouvantail trempé en gravissant la rive.  
Il se secoue de l'eau boueuse coule le long de ses jambes.  
- Ça, tu vas me le payer, mon chaton, sourit-il.  
Kami plisse les yeux, nez-à-nez avec le Hans Trapp. Il aurait voulu le faire flamber comme une torche, mais l'eau dont il est désormais imbibé risque de rentre la tâche peu aisée. Alors il plonge la main au cœur de son adversaire et montre les crocs. Il n'a peut-être pas pu apprendre morphing, mais il a d'autres tours dans son sac.

Des éclairs parcourent le corps du Hans Trapp, l'onde de choc est impossible à éviter. L'épouvantail se crispe, membres tendus, et son corps est agité de spasmes et d'arcs électriques. Une odeur de bois chaud se dégage du pokémon alsacien, ainsi qu'un nuage de vapeur. Kami est interrompu par un nouvel assaut de Spiritomb. Il lâche prise et sa victime tombe à genoux. Kami frissonne sous les coups répétés de la nuée de spectres. Malgré tous ses efforts, il ne peut pas durer longtemps. Son type ténèbres le protège des attaques psy, son type spectre le protège de l'aurasphère.  
- J'ai assez donné, grogne l'épouvantail.

La nuée interrompt ses assauts. Fiorangela se rapproche, la main sur une capsule de capture.  
- J'ai assez donné. J'ai pas signé pour me faire griller comme une flammeküche dans un four. J'te laisse te débrouiller, Spiritomb.  
L'épouvantail se noie dans les ombres et disparaît sous les arbres.  
- À nous deux, grogne Kami.  
Le visage de la nuée se tord de frustration et une onde noire et violette cueille Kami à l'abdomen. Il en a le souffle coupé mais a le temps d'envoyer une ball'ombre avant d'être à moitié assommé par un rude atterrissage contre un arbre, que l'impact déracine.  
Le champ de bataille est terrible à voir.  
Fiorangela lance la capsule sur Kami qui ne parvient pas à l'esquiver. Il disparaît à l'intérieur dans un éclair lumineux.

Une fois, deux fois, trois fois, la capsule se balance sur le sol. Fiorangela crie victoire, et Spiritomb se précipite sur elle. Le hurlement de la femme perce le sous-bois alors que les cent sept esprits l'arrachent de son corps.  
- Non, Spiritomb, non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Pas déjà ! Je ne suis pas morte ! Je ne suis pas morte !  
- Tu as réalisé ton rêve, murmurent cent sept voix. Viens nous rejoindre...  
- Nooooooooon...  
Le gémissement s'étouffe dans la gorge de l'humaine et son corps glisse au sol. Sur le sol, la capsule se balance une ultime fois et se brise. Kami en jaillit. Ses yeux sont furieux et des éclairs bleus entourent son corps.  
- Maintenant, fini de jouer !  
Il prépare une nouvelle ball'ombre entre ses mains, trois fois plus grande que les précédentes. En même temps, il focalise un œil miracle et prépare une frappe psy. Il est décidé à mettre Spiritomb en miettes.

- Attends ! supplie la nuée.  
- Tu as osé me défier, rétorque le pokémon le plus puissant du monde. Nul n'en réchappe indemne. Ton petit copain n'est plus là pour t'assister à présent, et tu as tué l'humaine qui aurait pu te prévenir de mes mouvements. Voyons si tu es toujours aussi fier seul face à moi !  
- Attends ! supplient les cent huit voix. Je ne veux plus me battre contre toi ! Je ne peux plus me battre ! Je n'ai plus assez de force pour ça !  
- C'est un peu tard pour les regrets !  
L'explosion de puissance ravage la forêt et fait exploser les vitres sur un rayon d'une vingtaine de kilomètres. Des dégâts sont causés jusqu'à cent kilomètres à la ronde et l'explosion est entendue dans un rayon de plus de mille kilomètres. Le spectre est annihilé. Kami tombe à genoux, épuisé.

* * *

« Ah, je savais bien que quelque chose de terrible allait arriver... » grogne la gerboise rose en s'approchant de l'épicentre de la catastrophe.  
Père trouve Kami à moitié évanoui, à demi-transparent. Il secoue la tête et furette dans les décombres, sous la neige, recherchant des racines aux propriétés médicinales, qu'il réduit en poudre et fait ingérer de force à son clone.  
- Père ? C'est toi ?  
« Bien sûr que c'est moi. Qui voulais-tu que ce soit ? »

Petit à petit, Kami se remet de ses émotions.  
- Que s'est-il passé ?  
« C'est à toi de me dire ce qui s'est passé. »  
Kami caresse les environs du regard. Les arbres sont couchés, la neige a été repoussée avec violence. Aussi loin que porte son regard, les bras morts ont été vidés de leur eau et de leur glace. Il ne reste qu'un bloc de rocher, taillé en clef de voûte, et le cadavre disloqué d'une humaine pas très jolie.  
- Je... j'ai tué un spiritomb.  
« Et une humaine. » grogne Père.  
- Non, juste le spiritomb. Il venait d'absorber l'humaine.

La gerboise rose fait « oh » et remue la queue, en proie à l'indécision.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Laisser le cadavre ici ? »  
Kami secoue la tête.  
- C'est la fille de Madame Boss, et la sœur de Giovanni. C'est à eux de disposer du corps. Je vais le leur apporter. La clef de voûte avec.  
Père pousse un miaulement horrifié.  
« Retourner dans le QG de la Team Rocket ? Dans ton état ? Ça va pas la tête ? »  
Kami se relève péniblement.  
- Il le faut. Ça m'attirera moins d'ennuis que si je laisse le cadavre ici.

En soupirant, le père de tous les pokémons finit par céder.  
« Bien, bien. Allons-y. »

* * *

- Giovanni ! Sors seul avec ta mère, j'ai à vous parler !  
La voix psychique résonne dans l'esprit de l'homme endormi. Il jaillit de sous ses draps sans aucun égard pour les protestations de sa compagne, et se rue jusque dans les appartements de Madame Boss où il tambourine à la porte.  
- Mère ! Debout ! Mewtwo est là !  
La vieille émerge péniblement.  
- Ne dis pas de bêtises Gio, tu as fait un...

- Bien, je vois que vous êtes réveillés tous les deux.  
La voix psychique glace les deux humains.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? grogne la vieille. Attends-voir que je m'habille !  
- Mais, prenez tout votre temps, chère Madame Boss.  
Les deux humains s'arment jusqu'aux dents. La vieille ne prend même pas la peine de se saisir de sa canne, sa rage la maintenant droite sur ses deux jambes. Comme des bouchons de champagne, ils jaillissent tous deux hors du grand hôtel.

Là, sur le perron, est étendu un cadavre. À ses côtés, un bloc de pierre.  
- Qu'est-ce que...  
La vieille comprend très vite qu'il s'agit là des restes de sa fille et de son pokémon.  
- Salaud !  
Elle charge son fusil.  
- Salaud ! Tu vas me le payer ! C'était ma fille ! MA FILLE !  
Aveuglément elle tire sur les ombres, encourageant son fils à faire de même, sans prêter attention à la voix psychique qui tente désespérément de se justifier, d'expliquer ce qui s'est passé...

Une exclamation de douleur se fait entendre. Kami a été touché.  
- Il est là ! tempête Madame Boss. Alerte générale ! Tous à vos armes ! Mewtwo est ici ! Mewtwo est ici !  
Les sentinelles, déjà attirées par le comportement surprenant de leur patronne, ne se le font pas dire deux fois. Les armes sont pointées vers les ombres. Des claquements de métal résonnent dans toute la rue.  
Une lueur soudaine révèle la silhouette de Mew en plein téléport, et celle, bizarrement pliée en deux, de son clone. Quelques balles sifflent les pokémons disparaissent.

- C'était Mew ! Tous à vos postes ! C'était Mew ! Je veux Mew ! Abandonnez le clone, je veux l'original ! Maintenant ! Tout de suite ! Capturez-le !  
La vieille s'égosille, mais les créatures sont hors de portée désormais.

* * *

_Fin du chapitre_

* * *

Chapitre inspiré de la chanson Take my hand de Simple Plan.


	20. champ de bataille

_5 février 515_

* * *

Cela fait quelques jours que Kami est rentré, épuisé, d'un terrible combat duquel il n'a rien voulu dire à Kei, et cette dernière est très inquiète à son sujet. Le patron du restaurant japonais lui a donné une semaine de congés pour qu'elle puisse s'occuper de lui, et elle sait qu'elle ne peut pas abuser de sa gentillesse. Elle ne veut pas donner l'impression de chercher tous les prétextes possibles pour ne pas travailler. Et puis, elle aime bien ce travail de serveuse, qui lui permet d'être au contact d'autres personnes asiatiques, et d'entendre parler sa langue natale.  
Elle soupire en essuyant la vaisselle. Kami mange, Kami dort en alternance avec son père pour continuer de monter la garde, mais il a l'oreille et la queue basses, et il n'a pas réclamé le moindre câlin depuis trop longtemps.

Ça lui fait mal au cœur, de voir Kami dans cet état-là. C'est comme si quelqu'un lui avait arraché quelque chose d'important, sa fierté, sa dignité, quelque chose comme ça. C'est effrayant. Alors, pour lui remonter le moral, elle décide de farfouiller dans le « placard secret ». Kami lui en a interdit l'accès, mais à situation désespérée, mesures désespérées.  
Le pokémon ne fait pas le moindre geste pour l'empêcher d'ouvrir le placard interdit. Il a vraiment le moral au plus bas.

Là, soigneusement triées, se trouvent toutes les « surprises » que Kami lui a déjà faites, et celles qu'il réservait pour plus tard. Les costumes sont soigneusement pliés et classés, avec les accessoires correspondants. Elle est étonnée de voir un costume de policière, menottes incluses, car son compagnon est plutôt dominateur. D'autres gadgets lui hérissent les cheveux sur la nuque tant ils ressemblent à des instruments de torture – électrodes délivrant des décharges électriques, matériel médical détourné, pinces protégées par des embouts en silicone, bâillons, cagoules...  
Elle secoue la tête. Elle a en tête une idée bien précise. Puisque Kami ne va pas bien, il lui faut un costume d'infirmière. Kami en a certainement prévu un, s'il a prévu un costume de policière.  
Elle farfouille et, entre un costume de dompteuse en fausse fourrure tigrée avec accessoires assortis, et un costume de chaton dont la queue se fixe à l'aide d'un plug plutôt que d'une ceinture, elle trouve ce qu'elle cherchait. En tapinois, elle se glisse dans la salle de bain le temps de se changer.

Elle en ressort en minijupe et soutien-gorge push-up roses, un petit bonnet sur la tête, un tablier minuscule autour des hanches, perchée dans des chaussures aux talons vertigineux, un faux stéthoscope autour du cou. Kami lui jette un regard désintéressé qui lui fait l'effet d'un poignard en plein cœur. Un instant elle se prend à réfléchir à la situation, absolument absurde, d'une femme humaine essayant de séduire un pokémon asexué, mais l'état déplorable dans lequel est Kami la fait changer aussitôt d'avis.  
Elle s'approche à petits pas et s'assoit au bord du lit, passant une main légère sur le front de son amant.  
- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Il la contemple d'un œil vide.  
- Kami, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.  
Aucune provocation. Elle ne met ni dans sa voix ni dans son comportement, quoi que ce soit qui puisse laisser croire qu'elle a envie d'une partie de jambes en l'air. L'inquiétude est la seule chose qui fasse vibrer les mots dans sa bouche et briller ses yeux.  
Kami se redresse sur un coude et soupire.  
- Je ne sais pas, avoue-t-il. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. Depuis... depuis que j'ai été blessé, je n'ai vraiment plus envie de rien.

Kei se penche vers lui et le serre dans ses bras.  
- Ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer, répond Kami en la repoussant. Je n'ai vraiment pas la tête à ça.  
- Mais, proteste l'humaine, je veux juste te réconforter !  
Les larmes perlent au bord de ses grands yeux noirs.  
- Alors pourquoi tu as mis ce costume ?  
Ses cils papillonnent.  
- Mais voyons, soupire-t-elle comme si c'était l'évidence même, c'est pour le plaisir de tes yeux, tout simplement ! Enfin, si tu préfères que je mette un kimono, je mettrai un kimono, voilà tout.  
Elle se penche vers lui jusqu'à toucher le nez du pokémon avec le sien.  
- Tu veux que je m'habille autrement ?

Il soupire profondément.  
- Je ne sais pas. Après tout c'est moi le pokémon, c'est moi qui suis censé obéir. Tout ce que j'essaye de faire tout seul, je le rate.  
Il lui tourne le dos en s'enroulant dans la couverture. Kei reste bouche bée pendant quelques instants, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Elle se reprend rapidement. S'il a le moral tellement bas qu'il se considère aussi mal, tous ses efforts pour lui redonner un peu de self-respect et de dignité se solderont par des échecs. Que peut-elle faire d'autre que de venir le chercher dans les noirs abysses dans lesquels il s'est plongé, et l'en tirer pas à pas ?  
- Bon, soupire Kei en se relevant, comme tu voudras. Tu veux être dressé comme n'importe quel pokémon, à ta guise.

Elle se dirige résolument vers l'armoire pour se changer à nouveau. L'idée ne lui plaît pas trop, mais elle a encore quelques souvenirs de ces temps lointains, lorsqu'elle – lorsque Yumi – était policière, et qu'elle dressait son caninos règlementaire.  
La fausse fourrure tigrée ne lui convient pas. Elle lui préfère un assemblage hétéroclite de vêtements noirs et près du corps.  
L'humaine a un frisson d'appréhension en se saisissant de la cravache de Kami – elle qui a pris l'habitude d'être de l'autre côté de l'objet, est prise d'une crainte respectueuse en posant la main sur le manche. La laisse et le collier du costume de dompteuse viennent compléter l'ensemble.  
Elle respire un grand coup en fermant l'armoire.

* * *

« Je vous l'avais bien dit ! » piaule Sakura. « Quand on fait des bêtises on finit toujours par le payer. Alors, raison de plus pour arrêter les vôtres, vu ? »  
Céra, qui désormais ne peut plus se tenir ailleurs que sur la poutre qui soutient le plancher à cause de sa masse trop importante désormais, regarde Joey, qui la regarde. Tous deux pouffent..  
« Voyons, Sakura, tu n'es pas sérieux j'espère ? » roucoule la dinosaure.  
« On fait ce qu'on veut » rétorque Joey en croisant les bras. « Nous sommes grands. Et tu nous traites toujours comme des bébés ! »  
« C'est vrai » renchérit Léo. « Tu es toujours derrière nous, à croire que c'est toi le dresseur, et pas l'humaine. Reste à ta place. »  
Le félin s'assoit et lèche une de ses pattes avant en laissant tomber, entre ses dents, un « frustré » à peine masqué.

Amalthea et Saturnin font tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour se retenir de rire. Pixel jaillit de la prise réseau en lançant des étincelles moqueuses.  
« Vous vous êtes tous ligués contre moi ! » proteste Sakura.  
Mew-le-Père, volant tête à l'envers, tire un des pétales du ceriflor et fronce les sourcils à son intention.  
« Kei et Kami » explique la gerboise rose « c'est une situation spéciale et complexe. N'essaye pas de faire l'amalgame entre ce que Kei est en train de faire, et les réprimandes d'un dresseur à son pokémon. Ça n'a rien à voir. »  
« Ah ouais ? » piaule Sakura sur un ton de défi.

* * *

-Allez, lève-toi !  
Le ton de Kei est impérieux. C'est la première fois qu'elle parle à Kami sur ce ton-là. Ce dernier en ouvre de grands yeux ronds. Il se redresse et s'assoit.  
- J'ai dit : debout !  
Kei a les yeux sévères, un collier et une laisse dans une main, une cravache dans l'autre.  
- Monsieur Kami veut jouer au pokémon ? Je vais te traiter comme un pokémon, tu vas voir !  
Le collier est refermé autour de son cou avant qu'il ait eu le temps de protester, et la laisse le tire vers le milieu de la pièce.  
- Assis !

La cravache est levée il préfère ne pas désobéir et s'assoit promptement sur le tapis du milieu de la pièce, encore un peu abasourdi par le renversement de situation.  
Kei se sert du bout de la cravache pour pousser la queue de côté, lui faire redresser le menton, soigner sa posture.  
- Peut mieux faire, grogne-t-elle avec une moue perfectionniste. Bon, on essaye autre chose. Fais le beau !  
Mollement, il garde son équilibre, accroupi sur ses jambes, et lève les mains à hauteur du visage.  
- Les coudes contre le corps !  
Le bout de la cravache pousse un coude contre son flanc. Kei l'observe sous toutes les coutures d'un œil critique alors qu'il s'efforce de garder la position, assez inconfortable.

Kami trouve qu'il y a quelque chose de relaxant dans le fait de ne pas avoir à penser par soi-même. Concentré pour suivre les directives de l'humaine au plus près, il n'a pas non plus l'occasion de s'apitoyer sur son sort de pokémon surpuissant mis en échec par quelques projectiles lancés par des humains. Il s'est certes battu contre un spiritomb, ce qui n'est pas rien, mais il a néanmoins manqué de réflexes et de rapidité d'action à cause de son manque de sommeil. Et lorsqu'il a enfin agi, ce fut pour vider stupidement ses réserves d'énergie, pour le simple plaisir de montrer ce dont il était capable. La presse est en émoi depuis son explosion psychique, et nul doute que la Team Rocket a déjà fait le rapprochement entre le mystérieux événement et la mort de Fiorangela et Spiritomb.

- Et alors, tu rêvasses ?  
La cravache, appuyée au creux des genoux, le rappelle à l'ordre. Il a mal dans les bras, il n'a pas l'habitude de marcher ainsi à quatre pattes. Luttant contre ses muscles endoloris, il reprend sa parade, sous l'œil vigilant de Kei.  
« Marche sur tes orteils ! » encourage Léo. « Tes orteils et tes doigts ! »  
Il a le malheur de s'interrompre pour tourner la tête une claque sur la fesse droite lui rappelle son rôle.

Les oreilles plaquées en arrière, la queue à l'horizontal derrière lui pour soulager ses bras du poids de son torse, il tend un bras, s'appuie sur ses doigts arrondis et non plus sur les paumes. À son grand étonnement, la posture est plutôt confortable.  
Il plie un genou, le talon ramené sous le bassin, et avance son long pied, pointe en avant il ne s'appuie que sur la pointe, comme un félin. Au bout de quelques pas de cette manière, les tensions dans ses reins disparaissent.  
Comme si son corps était fait pour se déplacer ainsi, félinement, souplement, rasant les murs, tapis dans l'ombre, à l'image d'un grand carnivore à l'affût.  
Il sourit à demi. Il a peut-être été blessé, mais il n'en reste pas moins le pokémon le plus puissant du monde. Il trouvera un moyen de se protéger des balles.

* * *

Kei brosse doucement le pelage de Kami. Ce dernier ronronne de plaisir. Servir d'animal de compagnie est une première pour lui et apparemment, il a l'air d'apprécier.  
- Je t'aime, Kei.  
- Moi aussi je t'aime, Kami.  
- Je ne veux pas te perdre.  
Il enfonce son museau dans le giron de l'humaine, qui lui caresse la tête.  
- Tu ne me perdras pas, mon amour. Je resterai toujours avec toi, quoi qu'il arrive.  
- Ce n'est pas ton éventuel départ que je crains, mais mon incapacité à te protéger. Nous avons failli y rester, à cause de mon manque de vigilance et de ma fierté. Je ne veux pas qu'une situation similaire se reproduise, tu comprends ?

Elle acquiesce doucement.  
- Oui, je comprends. Tu t'inquiètes pour moi. Tu as peur de me perdre à cause d'une erreur stupide. Mais même si tu t'en veux toute ta vie pour ça, moi je ne t'en voudrai pas. Je ne t'en voudrai jamais. Je t'aime trop pour t'en vouloir.  
Elle entoure les épaules du pokémon d'un bras affectueux.  
- Tu as sublimé toute la violence ordinaire que vivent les femmes et pour moi tu en as fait quelque chose de beau, de désirable, d'érotique. Je ne sais pas comment t'en remercier.  
- Syndrome de Stockholm, grogne la voix d'une vieille. En tout cas la couverture fonctionne, c'est une bonne chose. Je n'imaginais pas que le stratagème percerait la vigilance du pokémon le plus puissant du monde.

Kei se relève comme mue par des ressorts, et Kami sursaute et feule. Tous les autres pokémons se tournent vers l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée, dans lequel se découpe la silhouette tant redoutée de Madame Boss. Cette dernière agite une liasse de papiers.  
- Le courrier fut très lent, mais mon neveu Marco Capone a fait du bon travail. Mais tout ça ne serait rien sans la stupidité de Berthe Nuss.  
Le sang de Kei ne fait qu'un tour.  
- Berthe ?  
- Oui, Berthe, ta grosse copine Berthe. Elle est plus ou moins amie avec mon neveu Marco et ils s'écrivent souvent. À force de coercition, Marco est parvenu à arracher à Berthe des informations capitales sur Mewtwo et toi. Mais ce n'est pas vous qui m'intéressez. C'est ce serpent de Mew que je cherche ! Mew ! Montre-toi !

Un homme basané en costume noir se jette devant la vieille dame.  
- Mère ! Non ! Mewtwo est là !  
Kei sent la tension de Kami à la vue de cet étranger. En réfléchissant bien, il ressemble à Giovanni, le Maître d'Arène de Numazu, mais qu'est-ce qu'un Maître d'Arène ferait ici ? C'est complètement stupide. Tout a l'air si irréel, cette intrusion au sein de leur domicile, Kami qu'elle tient toujours en laisse d'une main crispée, ses pokémons alignés en position de défense, Mew qui a pris la forme d'un arbok et qui montre les crocs, les yeux fous. Kei tourne la tête dans tous les sens. Elle se sent perdue et ne comprend plus ce qui se passe.

Une dizaine de personnes vêtues de noir pénètrent dans le petit studio Kami saisit l'humaine dans ses bras et dresse un bouclier psychique autour d'eux. Des armes sont pointées sur les pokémons. Kami n'ose pas bouger. Il sait que ces armes le tiennent encore en respect. À moins qu'il ne parvienne à en tordre les canons suffisamment rapidement... se débarrasser des humains une fois les armes hors d'état de nuire sera alors un jeu d'enfant, même sans ses pouvoirs psychiques.  
Il plisse les yeux et se concentre sur les armes, tentant de faire abstraction de Kei qui grelotte dans ses bras. Il lui faut quelques instants pour se rendre compte qu'il ne parvient pas à agir sur les tuyaux de métal.  
Madame Boss lui fait un grand sourire de ses dents déchaussées.  
- Alors mon grand, on découvre le pouvoir de la Team Rocket ?

Les armes, comme les personnes, sont protégées par un champ d'énergie des ténèbres, que son esprit ne peut pas traverser. Il a besoin de faire appel à l'œil miracle, malgré l'énergie que l'attaque demande. Il sait qu'il ne peut pas gaspiller ses forces il ne fera pas appel à son explosion psychique comme face à Spiritomb.  
- Montre-toi, Mew ! appelle à nouveau la vieille.  
Les yeux de Kami scintillent aussitôt, une détonation retentit et avant même que le pokémon le plus puissant du monde ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Kei pousse un hurlement horrifié et se cache le visage dans les mains.  
Un sbire Rocket vient d'abattre Sakura.

- Au moindre mouvement, à la moindre tentative, nous tirons, laisse tomber Madame Boss d'une voix neutre.  
- Mais Mère, continue de protester faiblement Giovanni, Mewtwo...  
Un coup de canne dans les genoux le rappelle à l'ordre.  
- Tu auras bien d'autres occasions. En attendant, ne repartirai pas sans Mew. Tu n'auras qu'à revenir en compagnie de Domino. Après tout, ils auront beau déménager, ces deux-là, nous les retrouverons toujours. Nous avons de quoi reconstruire le radar. Ce n'est qu'une question de jours. Et nous avons tous nos autres appâts...  
Kami ne parvient pas à lire ses pensées à cause de la couverture de ténèbres. Il n'ose plus tenter quoi que ce soit, pour qu'aucun autre pokémon ne soit blessé ou tué, pour ne pas faire de la peine à Kei. Même si sa logique lui commande d'agir malgré tout, son cœur lui commande de rester immobile, pour Kei.

Il serre l'humaine un peu plus fort contre lui le visage de celle-ci est décomposé par la peur, ses yeux sont écarquillés par l'horreur, elle est tétanisée.  
« Je ne me rendrai pas sans me battre » siffle Mew de sa voix d'Arbok.  
Redressé, sa collerette bien ouverte, il rejette la tête en arrière et crache du venin sur l'attaquant le plus proche. Aussitôt, les autres pokémons se jettent sur les armes que portent les sbires.  
Amalthea se cabre et bat l'air de ses antérieurs. Quelques balles rebondissent contre son armure elle retombe sur ses quatre pattes en crachant des feux follets qui échauffent les armes tenues par les humains. Certains lâchent prise, contemplant, désemparés, leurs mains cloquées.  
Quelques balles sifflent. L'une d'elles, pourtant ralentie par le bouclier de Kami, touche Kei à l'épaule. L'arbok bondit, se fait toucher, crache du venin directement dans les yeux d'une paire de sbires, cueille Giovanni d'un revers de sa queue, disparaît dans la mêlée.

Kami serre Kei un peu plus fort dans le creux de son bras et concentre une aurasphère. Un jet d'eau ondulé, un vibraqua, traverse la pièce, faisant reculer les attaquants, précipitant Madame Boss tête à l'envers et culotte bien en évidence contre la rambarde de l'escalier, dehors. Kami doit détourner les yeux, les réflexions lumineuses de l'attaque lui donnent la nausée. Ces dernières sont amplifiées par une attaque électrique lancée par Léo, en combo avec le vibraqua de Saturnin. Céra brame et heurte violemment la structure du bâtiment, dont des pierres se détachent. C'est la débandade, les étudiants, déjà bien secoués par les détonations, hurlent et courent dans les étages. Une triplattaque heurte Giovanni, un autre sbire est touché et se couvre d'engelures. Un ultralaser de Joey, terrifiant sous sa nouvelle forme de boomer, explose un mur et fait une victime collatérale.

Talonnant Amalthea qu'il chevauche, Saturnin plonge au cœur de la masse d'humains désormais désarmés, distribuant des coups de griffes. Amalthea piétine tout ce qu'elle peut de ses sabots de fer chauffé à blanc. Des hurlements d'agonie montent, le sang macule les deux pokémons, et une odeur de cochon brûlé prend Kei à la gorge. Elle lutte pour ne pas vomir.  
Le parquet cède. Dans la rue, les étudiants échappés de la résidence hurlent et piquent des crises de terreur, incapables de réfléchir, rameutant passants et voisins. Une aurasphère projette un cadavre vêtu de noir contre une façade voisine, où il laisse une trace sanglante avant de retomber par terre, les os broyés. Le crâne, éjecté de la peau par la force du choc, retombe juste après.

Kami protège Kei des décombres qui retombent. Le frigo s'écrase à moins d'un mètre derrière eux. Pathétiquement, leurs sex toys, maculés de plâtre et de sang, s'éparpillent en tombant, l'un après l'autre, du placard grand ouvert.  
Céra se cabre à nouveau en bramant. Joey prépare ses poings. Léo s'est réfugié sous la terrible dinosaure, chargeant une attaque électrique. Un projectile allongé, terminé par des ailerons, rentre par une fenêtre et se fiche dans un mur. Kami a juste le temps de protéger Kei de l'explosion de la roquette. Le plancher du premier étage cède à son tour, et Léo pousse un hurlement alors que Céra lui retombe dessus. Il relargue sa puissance électrique sous le choc, frappant Joey et le paralysant.

- Nous devons nous sortir d'ici ! souffle Kami dans l'esprit de Kei.  
Cette dernière, trop tétanisée pour parler, pose sur son amant un regard qui signifie qu'elle ne partira pas en abandonnant ses pokémons. Kami soupire. Comment retrouver les noigrumes dans tout ce fatras ?  
Sentant quelque chose bouger sous lui, il fait quelques pas et descend du morceau de plancher tombé du premier étage avec lui. C'est un étudiant, à moitié mort, qu'il achève le plus humainement qu'il peut. Il n'aurait de toute façon pas survécu d'ici l'arrivée des secours.  
Dans la cage d'escalier, Amalthea utilise des portions de plancher et des débris de meubles pour descendre les escaliers, chose que les équidés comme elle sont incapables de faire sans cette aide. Saturnin la dirige pour achever les sbires Rocket encore en vue.

- Où sont Giovanni et Madame Boss ? interroge Kami, sortant des décombres les pokéballs de Léo et Joey, tous deux terriblement blessés.  
« Enfuis » répond Saturnin. « Je ne les ai pas vus parmi les morts, et Mew-le-Père a disparu lui aussi. »  
« Je suis là... » répond un petit miaulement.  
Mew, s'extrayant quelques balles du corps, apparaît. Il esquive un débris tombant des étages supérieurs.  
« J'ai tâché de sauver le maximum d'étudiants » s'excuse-t-il. « Ils en ont profité pour filer. Les mauvaises herbes ont la vie dure... »  
- Sortons d'ici, grogne Kami.  
Il achève de rassembler les noigrumes des autres pokémons, prend deux secondes pour repêcher le plus possible d'affaires appartenant à Kei et, l'humaine dans les bras, il guide le reste des combattants au-dehors.

Les renforts Rocket sont là, mais ni la police ni les pompiers n'ont encore eu le temps d'arriver. Des doigts se pointent sur Kei, dans les bras de Kami, comme si elle était responsable de l'attaque. Une meute de démolosses est relâchée par les Rockets. Aurasphères et jets d'eau ont rapidement raison d'eux. Des balles sifflent. Kami parvient à ralentir celles qui pourraient causer les plus graves blessures à lui ou ses compagnons les autres, celles qui sont tirées autour d'eux au cas où ils tenteraient d'esquiver, se fichent dans les murs, ou atteignent des civils. Ces derniers, du moins ceux qui le peuvent encore, hurlent et s'échappent. Les conduites d'eau brisées commencent à inonder la rue de leurs eaux glacées.

Pixel jaillit au milieu des sbires Rocket, lançant quelques attaques électriques bien senties, pour disparaître à nouveau au sein d'un câble réseau sectionné tombé à pic depuis le bâtiment en ruines. Céra lève sa collerette bien haut pour protéger derrière elle Amalthea et Saturnin tandis que Kami assure les arrières. Mew-le-Père, sous les traits d'un steelix, domine soudain la scène. Des roquettes sont tirées sur lui, sans lui faire grand-mal. Sa queue puissante fauche la foule férocement, sans distinctions, brisant les os tant de ses ennemis que des quelques civils restés là. La gerboise rose doit néanmoins rapidement changer de forme, l'eau qui inonde la rue s'infiltrant douloureusement entre ses segments de métal, touchant les parties internes vulnérables chez le steelix à cet élément.  
Céra charge une aurasphère de Kami fauche quelques Rockets et civils, des balles sifflent, Kami est encore touché, il ne tiendra plus longtemps. Les blessures ne sont peut-être pas mortelles mais il ne les supportera pas éternellement.

Des gyrophares et des sirènes brisent la mélancolie des hurlements et des détonations. Un mur de feu dressé par Amalthea coupe l'avancée des Rockets. Ses genoux tremblent, elle s'effondre, épuisée, Saturnin guère plus vaillant coincé sur son dos par ses ailes repliées pour qu'il ne glisse pas. Une balle perdue touche Céra à l'œil, la faisant hurler. Elle secoue la tête pour se débarrasser de la douleur, trop surprise et meurtrie pour comprendre pourquoi son champ de vision s'est soudain rétréci. Elle appelle Joey à l'aide, puis sa mère, et charge soudain aveuglément. Kami rappelle les trois pokémons dans leurs noigrumes. Une balle fonce vers Kei et lui. Il a juste le temps de se décaler pour être touché à l'épaule, plutôt que l'humaine à la nuque. Il tombe à genoux, utilisant sa queue pour garder l'équilibre. Pixel jaillit devant lui, se terre dans le giron de Kei et gémit de sa voix en huit bits.

Le pokémon le plus puissant du monde, tombé à genoux, la femme qu'il aime, blessée, toujours dans ses bras, regarde sans pouvoir réagir les forces de l'ordre se mesurer à ce qu'il reste des Rockets, la débandade des hommes en noir, l'agitation des secours qui tentent de sauver ceux qui peuvent encore l'être. Un ceriflor, en lequel il reconnaît vaguement son père, se blottit entre Kei et Pixel. Sa vue commence à se troubler. C'est la troisième fois en l'espace d'une semaine qu'il arrive au bout de ses forces au point de frôler la mort, et la quatrième fois en l'espace de toute une vie. Il ne s'habituera jamais à la sensation. Il ne sait pas comment font les autres pokémons, ceux qui se battent quotidiennement, ceux qui se battent à un niveau professionnel.  
Lorsque Kei est arrachée de ses bras par les médecins, elle ne lâche pas la laisse qu'il porte toujours à son cou, et Kami est obligé de suivre, portant en un paquet serré les quelques affaires qu'il a pu sauver des décombres, ainsi que les autres pokémons de Kei.

Dans l'ambulance qui démarre, les urgentistes examinent les trois blessures par balle que porte Kei, paniquant un peu, n'ayant jamais été confrontés, durant toute la durée de leurs études et de leur activité professionnelle, à des cas similaires. Kami leur fait signe, et au bout de plusieurs minutes pénibles, il parvient à leur faire la démonstration de l'extraction d'une balle. Le mot est passé rapidement aux autres équipes médicales, grâce à la radio.  
Il peut enfin souffler. La femme qu'il aime est entre de bonnes mains. Roulé en boule, il ferme les yeux, et se repose, soignant ses blessures avant même que l'hôpital ne soit atteint.

* * *

Kei essaye de se gratter sous un de ses bandages, mais ils sont trop serrés. Elle prend alors le parti de frotter l'endroit qui la démange à-travers la gaze, mais le contact avec ses plaies tout juste recousues est douloureux. Ravalant sa frustration, elle laisse son regard courir autour de la chambre. Elle ne voit ses pokémons nulle part, mais elle sent que Kami est proche, qu'il va bien, et qu'il veille toujours sur elle. Elle n'a pas à s'inquiéter.  
Ça n'empêche pas Kei de froncer les sourcils, et de rétorquer à Kami qu'elle a de bonnes raisons de s'inquiéter au sujet de son anonymat. Il hausse mentalement les épaules. Ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance. Que risque-t-il de toute façon ? Être classifié comme une espèce très rare et mal documentée. C'est tout.

- Ne te fais pas d'illusions, rétorque Kei en asiatique. Tu sais très bien qu'ils vont vouloir te garder pour t'étudier. Qu'ils ne voudront jamais te laisser partir.  
- Je suis un pokémon, Kei. Et je suis fatigué de lutter sans cesse. Fatigué de te mettre en danger. Ils sont venus s'attaquer à nous jusque dans notre propre logis ! Que se passera-t-il, à ton avis, lorsqu'ils découvriront la nature de notre relation ?  
Kei serre les poings, blessée et frustrée. Elle ne peut pas croire que cet amant, à qui elle a tant donné, abandonne la partie aussi facilement. C'est impensable.  
- Kami, si je te mets la main dessus, tu passes un sale quart d'heure !  
- En quel honneur ?  
- En l'honneur que, une bonne fois pour toutes, arrête de te déprécier ! Tu es une personne non-humaine, pas un simple pokémon ! Une personne !

Elle peut sentir, à l'aide du lien qui les unit, l'effet de ses paroles sur son amant. Ce dernier est profondément touché, surpris aussi. Les paroles de l'humaine le frappent de la même façon que les souvenirs d'Aï lorsqu'il les avait retrouvés.  
Il n'est pas vraiment un pokémon, il n'est pas vraiment un humain, mais il est tout de même une personne, une personne non-humaine mais une personne quand même. Il est en droit de réclamer d'être considéré en tant que tel. Il n'a pas à se forcer à se comporter comme un grand félin étrange. Il est une personne.

La porte de la chambre de Kei s'ouvre une infirmière entre, accompagnée par deux policiers.  
- Ces gens sont venus prendre votre déposition, Mademoiselle Miura.  
Kei acquiesce l'infirmière s'éclipse et les membres des forces de l'ordre tirent à eux les chaises destinées aux visiteurs. L'un d'eux finalement se décide à prendre la parole.  
- Vous semblez avoir été la cible de l'attaque qui a eu lieu à la résidence étudiante. Pourriez-vous nous en dire plus ?  
Elle se cale dans les oreillers avant de répondre.  
- Un capsumon très rare avec moi j'ai. À sa recherche les attaquants étaient.  
- Est-ce la première fois que vous êtes agressée ?  
- Non.

Elle baisse la tête, un peu honteuse. Cela fait des mois qu'elle est inquiétée par la Team Rocket, et elle a préféré ne pas mêler les forces de police à l'affaire. Maintenant, elle est obligée de cracher le morceau, et elle a peur qu'on lui reproche d'avoir, par son silence, mis en danger de nombreux civils, et indirectement causé leur mort.  
Du bout des lèvres, elle raconte les annonces dans le journal, les tentatives d'enlèvement, l'attaque dans le petit café « Au Coin des Pucelles » dont le « i » de l'enseigne est tombé.  
- Pourquoi n'avez-vous rien dit ?  
- Depuis le Japon ces gens me suivent. Leur échapper je pensais. Échoué j'ai.

Les deux personnes en uniforme s'entreregardent.  
- Bien. Nous allons devoir vous mettre sous protection rapprochée. Quant à vos capsumons...  
Kei se mord la lèvre. Elle sait qu'avec tous les dégâts qu'ils ont causés, ils risquent d'être saisis, euthanasiés même. Elle craint pour eux.  
- Les témoins affirment avoir vu vos capsumons attaquer et tuer des humains, mais nous pouvons difficilement le croire. Des experts les ont examinés, à l'exception de leurs réactions de défense ils ne montrent aucune agressivité. Ils sont même très bien dressés, très conciliants et calmes, vous avez fait avec eux un travail admirable. Je tenais à vous féliciter pour ça à titre purement personnel.  
Kei acquiesce, acceptant le compliment avec modestie.

- Bien je pense que c'est tout pour le moment. Si vous vous souvenez de détails supplémentaires concernant cette affaire, n'hésitez pas à nous contacter. Voici nos cartes.  
Les deux morceaux de bristol sont posés sur la table de chevet.  
- Vous serez recontactée si nous estimons que vous devez bénéficier d'un programme de protection rapprochée.  
Elle acquiesce. La porte est refermée, un courant d'air la fait claquer. Elle sursaute, toute paniquée, cherchant du regard le Rocket armé qui se cache très certainement dans un coin de la pièce, elle jurerait avoir entendu la balle siffler à ses oreilles, elle sait qu'ils sont là, qu'ils sont toujours là, qu'ils seront toujours là, les hommes en noir, leurs armes, les détonations, les balles, le sang, la mort, la peur, la peur qui la prend à la gorge, elle veut fuir mais ses jambes refusent de bouger...

- Kei ! Kei, calme-toi ! Je suis là !  
La voix de Kami dans sa tête, Kami qui est toujours là pour elle, Kami l'homme de sa vie, Kami son maître et amant, son protecteur. Elle se détend.  
- Kei, tu as été fortement impressionnée par cette attaque, mais tu es ici en sécurité. Même si la peur est toujours vivace, le danger est écarté. Dors tranquille.  
Elle s'enfonce sous la couverture, mal à l'aise. Dès qu'elle ferme les paupières, elle revoit en boucle les scènes de carnage, la mort de Sakura, le sang, et elle entend toujours les détonations. Les combats sont peut-être physiquement terminés, mais ils continuent dans sa tête, malgré tous ses efforts pour ne plus y penser.  
Elle se roule en boule sous la couverture avec la désagréable impression que cette journée terrible la poursuivra pour le restant de sa vie.

Sur la pointe des pieds, un médecin lui apporte une mise en arrêt de travail et une ordonnance pour un suivi et une assistance psychologiques.

* * *

Chen, Agatha et Fujii sont assis tous les trois à la même table, dans le laboratoire souterrain de la Team Rocket. Ils prennent leur repas en silence, chacun absorbé par ses pensées. Leurs mains, pieds, oreilles et nez sont mutilés par les tortures censées les faire obéir. Leur volonté de lutter a fondu comme neige au soleil, et désormais ils se contentent simplement de suivre les ordres sans réfléchir.  
- Vous vous souvenez, pourquoi vous êtes ici ? demande Chen au bout d'un moment, rompant le silence.  
- Toi, tu te souviens ? demande Agatha.  
- Je croyais le savoir. Je n'en suis plus très sûr.

Les trois vieillards soupirent en même temps.  
- Je me souviens ne pas avoir eu le choix, soupire Fujii.  
- Je voulais sauver le monde d'une menace très dangereuse, grogne Chen.  
- Voilà pour tous nos grands projets, toutes nos belles idées, soupire Agatha.  
- Et maintenant, nous n'avons plus qu'à trouver un moyen de donner vie à ce... monstre, ou les tortures continueront.  
- Bientôt, il ne restera plus grand-chose à couper ! tente de plaisanter Agatha.  
- Oh, il existe bien des moyens de torturer un humain tout en lui conservant ses capacités de travail et de cognition, grogne Chen. Ce n'est que le début.

Fujii frotte ses longs cheveux en bataille vigoureusement, de ses mains auxquelles il manque des phalanges.  
- Je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends pas ce qui fait que Mewtwo est vivant, que je parviens à copier un pokémon, mais que je ne parviens pas à éveiller la femelle.  
- Reprenons depuis le début, suggère Agatha. Lorsque Mewtwo s'est réveillé.  
- Les trois autres poké-clones venaient de mourir, et il a absorbé l'énergie vitale d'Aï.  
- Donc nous sommes certains que l'énergie d'une petite fille et de trois bébés pokémons est nécessaire et suffisante à _éveiller_un clone de Mewtwo. Qu'en est-il de sa création ?

Fujii se gratte la tête.  
- Nous étions parvenus à synthétiser des clones à partir d'énergie électrique, et uniquement à partir d'énergie électrique, mais ils devaient rester sous « perfusion électrique » afin de rester vivants.  
- Donc à priori, déduit Chen, la seule énergie électrique devrait suffire à créer le corps pour la femelle. Le sacrifice humain n'est nécessaire que pour l'éveil de la conscience.  
- Il avait fallu garder Mewtwo sous « perfusion électrique » pendant un temps remarquablement long avant qu'il ne puisse mener une existence indépendante.

Agatha remarque que Giovanni risquerait d'apprécier cette possibilité de chantage pour faire obéir le clone de Mew : au moindre dérapage, la femelle ne sera plus alimentée et elle mourra. Fujii lui rétorque qu'il n'est même pas certain que ça fonctionne. Chen se propose d'essayer de suite.  
Le créateur de Mewtwo masse ses tempes et fouille parmi ses souvenirs épars, tentant de rappeler à sa mémoire la procédure qu'il a tout fait pour oublier. Peine perdue. Sa grande découverte semble devoir faire partie de ces annales de la science qui listent les heureuses erreurs que personne n'a jamais pu reproduire, comme la machine à guérir le cancer.  
- Je vais tout de même réessayer, soupire Fujii.  
- Tu as intérêt à ne pas te planter, insiste Chen. Il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de cobayes humains disponibles.

Sans un mot de plus, Fujii sonne à l'interphone, demandant à parler au garde. De l'autre côté, le combiné est décroché, mais les conversations continuent. Il peut en saisir quelques bribes.  
- ...immenses. Il ne reste pas un seul survivant.  
- On a qu'à recruter.  
- T'es rigolo, recruter, recruter ! C'est pas toi qui a surpris les chefs !  
- Et qu'est-ce qu'ils en disent, les chefs ?  
- Qu'ils en ont réchappé _in extremis_ et qu'il faut sauver la face. Faire croire à la police que leurs uniformes ont été volés.  
- Mais des uniformes _ont_ été volés. Je suis à vous dans un instant, Monsieur Fujii. La patronne m'a demandé de déposer plainte il y a une dizaine de jours...  
Le combiné est raccroché.

- Ils ont dit quoi ? s'enquiert Chen.  
- Ils étaient en train de discuter entre eux, ils rappelleront. Apparemment ils ont lancé une attaque, et ont essuyé pas mal de pertes. Je doute qu'on obtienne de nouveaux cobayes pour nos expériences. Il faudra faire avec ceux qu'il reste – si on ne nous les retire pas.  
- Comment ça, une attaque ? murmure Agatha en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Je ne sais ni le comment ni le pourquoi, juste qu'elle avait été prévue longtemps à l'avance et que par anticipation, l'organisation a déposé plainte pour vol d'uniforme. C'était donc prémédité.

Chen acquiesce, un sourire satisfait sur le visage, les yeux mi-clos.  
- J'en conclus donc que la traque de Mewtwo prend enfin des proportions réalistes, affirme-t-il avec un air suffisant.  
- Ils ont parlé de nombreuses pertes, rappelle Fujii.  
- C'est bien ce que je dis, rétorque Chen. Pour que les pertes soient à ce point importantes, ils ne peuvent avoir couru qu'après Mewtwo. À nous de faire en sorte que la femelle soit prête à temps.

Le vieux professeur s'étire et se lève.  
- Bon, c'est pas tout, mais nous devrions tenter de remplacer les cobayes humains par une génération à base d'énergie électrique. À mois que nous ne puissions nous défaire de certaines personnes inutiles pour nos recherches...  
Il coule un regard neutre et distant vers Agatha.  
- Jamais je ne te le permettrai ! hurle Fujii en saisissant Chen par le col de sa blouse.  
- Messieurs, je vous en prie ! Calmez-vous ! supplie l'ancienne membre du Conseil des Quatre en tentant de les séparer.  
- Et bien, et bien...

Les regards se dirigent vers l'encadrement de la porte, dans lequel se dessine Giovanni.  
- Le travail n'avance toujours pas ? susurre le maffioso. Que vous faut-il encore ? Qu'on vous retire, voyons... que pourrait-on bien vous couper cette fois-ci... quelques mètres d'intestins ?  
- Ordure ! s'exclame Agatha en se précipitant dans sa direction.  
Fujii la retient dans son élan.  
- Le processus de clonage d'un pokémon à partir d'énergie humaine est bien mis en place, explique le chercheur. Que ça soit à partir d'un pokémon vivant, ou à partir de sa fréquence enregistrée par ordinateur. Malheureusement, quelque chose dans les fichiers de la femelle doit être corrompu, car nous ne parvenons pas à la matérialiser à partir d'un sacrifice humain.

L'homme en costume sombre et cravate amusante (« Mieux vaut utiliser son intelligence à faire des stupidités que sa stupidité à faire des choses intelligentes » est écrit dessus) fait quelques pas dans la pièce, songeur. Il boite fortement.  
- Vous dites qu'il y a encore des erreurs dans la programmation de la femelle ?  
- C'est malheureusement le cas, admet Fujii, la tête basse.  
- Et vous pensez pouvoir corriger ça ? grogne Giovanni.  
- Si nous avions plus de cobayes, nous pourrions faire des tests plus fréquents, et débusquer plus facilement les erreurs pour les corriger...  
Giovanni acquiesce tandis qu'Agatha proteste pour des raisons éthiques.

- Je vais voir ce que je pourrai faire, grogne Giovanni en quittant la pièce.  
Il rejoint sa mère, qui l'attendait dans le couloir.  
- Que pouvons-nous faire ? soupire-t-il. Nous avons perdu beaucoup d'hommes ces derniers jours.  
Madame Boss, coincée dans un corset, une minerve et un fauteuil roulant, foudroie son fils du regard.  
- Il y a toujours des sans-logis dans les rues des grandes villes. Personne ne remarquera leur disparition, ni ne portera plainte pour eux, ni ne cherchera à les retrouver.  
- Nous voici devenus des nettoyeurs de rue, soupire l'homme.  
La vieille a une exclamation de mépris et de supériorité.  
- Arrête avec tes cas de conscience. La seule chose qui compte, c'est d'obtenir Mew, même s'il faut pour cela ordonner à son clone de détruire la ville toute entière !

* * *

_Fin du chapitre_

* * *

Chapitre inspiré de la chanson Battlefield de Blind Guardian.


	21. je compte sur toi

_du 20 février au 2 mars 515_

* * *

- Deux et deux quatre et trois qui font sept...  
Il griffonne quelques chiffres dans le grand livre de compte.  
- Deux et trois cinq et six onze...  
Il se perd au milieu de son addition, recommence depuis le début, se perd encore dans la colonne de chiffres.  
- Quelle galère...

Marco Capone soupire et passe sa main sur son front brun. Ces deux dernières semaines ont été absolument épuisantes. Le jeune homme a séché les cours à l'université, se faisant porter pâle, pour pouvoir assister sa famille dans leur dernière opération. Le succès est total. Les armes se vendent comme des petits pains.  
Sourire aux lèvres, le jeune homme se laisse aller en arrière dans sa chaise, ébouriffant ses cheveux noirs. Le parrain est un vrai génie. La phase de test des armes a servi de campagne promotionnelle. Grâce au nombre incroyable de victimes, et à la manipulation des rapports de police, la populace a été placée dans un état de stress et de peur tout à fait propice à la vente de fusils, pistolets, et autre mitrailleurs.

Enrichir la mafia en vendant des produits exclusifs n'était pas le seul but de la manœuvre. Le second, plus subtil, était de manipuler les gens afin qu'ils se méfient des capsumons. Ultimement, le souhait de Guiseppe Almuzara est de retourner les gens contre ces créatures venues de l'espace, et de les chasser de la planète. Après tout, les humains étaient là les premiers, la Terre leur appartient ! C'est pas comme s'il y n'y avait pas d'autre planète à coloniser ! Qu'ils s'en aillent, et qu'ils laissent les animaux normaux reprendre la place qui est la leur.  
Après tout, qu'est-ce qui prouve que les capsumons n'ont pas déclenché la Dernière Guerre et toutes les catastrophes environnementales qui l'ont accompagnée, dans le seul but de préparer le terrain à leur arrivée et à leur installation ?

Tout n'est pas rose malheureusement. Les gens sont moins stupides qu'ils n'en ont l'air. Ou plus stupides, les deux sont exacts.  
Les gens sont plus stupides qu'on pourrait croire, dans ce sens qu'ils ont encore du mal à utiliser les armes qui leur ont été vendues. Le nombre d'accidents est humoristiquement élevé, du point de vue de la mafia en tout cas. Les membres de l'organisation n'ont plus besoin de hanter la campagne à la recherche de victimes pour augmenter le stress et la terreur des gens. C'est dommage, du point de vue de Marco tout du moins, car il n'a plus l'occasion de choisir ses futures partenaires lorsqu'elles sont encore vivantes.

Le mauvais côté de la chose, c'est que les gens ne sont pas aussi stupides qu'ils en ont l'air. Le nombre d'accidents causés par ces armes dont ils ne maîtrisent pas la manipulation a rendu la populace prudente à l'achat. Certains ont même redécouvert des armes plus classiques, comme la lance (couteau attaché au bout d'une perche quelconque), le poignard, le fléau d'armes (bricolé au petit bonheur la chance), la masse... Des sportifs possédant un javelot ou un arc et des flèches ont été interpellés par les forces de l'ordre, et placés en garde-à-vue, pour les avoir portés ostensiblement durant leur vie quotidienne, et en-dehors des terrains d'entraînement.

Bien entendu, le gouvernement européen fait de son mieux pour que les nouvelles de cette espèce de guerre civile ne se répandent pas. Les informations sont filtrées, les journaux nationaux parlent d'actes isolés, de mouvement protestataire de faible ampleur, de crises nerveuses ponctuelles, et de la domestication par certaines personnes à l'identité inconnue de l'espèce de capsumon qui met l'île sens dessus dessous depuis de trop longs mois. Aucun journaliste n'est autorisé à parler de l'état de panique constant, des accidents, de la méfiance, des passages à tabac de boucs émissaires. Du moins, pour le moment.

Car le mouvement va prendre de l'ampleur, telle est la volonté du parrain. Des armes ont déjà été envoyées à sa tante, qui a déménagé à Strasbourg, afin d'y être écoulées discrètement, et la vieille dame a fait fort en s'en prenant à une résidence étudiante du cœur de la capitale. Les radios et journaux en ont parlé comme d'un accident, une explosion de gaz qui aurait rendu fous tous les capsumons en liberté dans un rayon d'une centaine de mètres, causant un chaos incroyable et de nombreuses victimes collatérales. Mais lui sait, par sa tante et son parrain, que c'était une « campagne publicitaire », que l'évènement sera récupéré, est en train d'être récupéré, dans le but de justifier la vente d'armes, pour se protéger des capsumons. Pour se protéger des envahisseurs extraterrestres.

Marco ne sait pas dans combien de temps l'éradication totale des capsumons sera terminée. Il sait que ça prendra du temps, que les plus puissants d'entre eux seront les derniers à tomber, mais à la fin, tout sera terminé, et la Terre sera enfin libre de l'invasion.  
Il espère qu'aucun humain du genre de cette... quel est le nom de la policière déjà ? Tout le monde en parle dans la famille... Pastore, peut-être. Peu importe. Il espère qu'aucun humain de son genre ne prendra la défense des capsumons. Il y a assez d'une policière allumée pour croire aux paroles d'une capsumone parlante prétendant que le but de leur installation sur Terre était de sauver la planète de la folie de ses habitants. La seule folie qu'il y a là, c'est celle de croire les paroles d'un capusmon.

Il frissonne à la seule idée qu'un capsumon puisse parler. C'est révoltant. Ces créatures ne méritent pas qu'on communique avec. La seule chose qui importe, c'est qu'au moins l'un d'entre eux puisse avouer, d'une quelconque façon que ce soit, le but de l'invasion par son peuple immonde. Les capsumons ne sont pas normaux, ils ne sont pas naturels, ils ne fonctionnent pas comme les êtres vivants natifs de la Terre. Ils ne méritent pas de vivre sur Terre, d'où qu'ils viennent.  
Mais si l'une d'entre eux a pu communiquer avec un humain, ne le peuvent-ils pas tous ? Un capsumon qui parlerait pourrait réclamer l'égalité avec les humains... Une fois cette égalité obtenue, il pourrait... il pourrait participer aux débats politiques, demander à ce que ses semblables soient « libérés de l'esclavagisme des humains » ! Les capsules risquent d'être interdites ! Et sans capsules, comment contrôler ces monstres ?

C'est impossible, inacceptable. Le parrain ne laissera jamais une telle chose se produire. Les armes vont être vendues dans toute l'Europe, puis dans le monde entier, et les capsumons vont être abattus, tous autant qu'ils sont, les uns après les autres, sommairement exécutés, pour le bien de l'humanité et la libération de la Terre.  
Il le faut, il en va de leur devoir envers leur peuple. La Cosa Nostra a fait sienne la cause de protéger la Sicile, puis l'Europe, de cette oppression qui dure depuis trop longtemps.

* * *

- Oh non, ce n'est pas possible...  
La vieille femme de ménage relit l'article plusieurs fois. C'est inadmissible. Ces massacres doivent cesser. Trop d'innocentes victimes sont mortes par la faute de ces barbares.  
Elle tâche de garder sa contenance face à ses collègues de travail. Elles doivent absolument achever le nettoyage de la salle polyvalente pour la démonstration que donnera l'école de cyclisme artistique un peu plus tard dans le week-end. La salle des fêtes doit être absolument impeccable, alors en compagnie des autres femmes de ménage de la municipalité, elle frotte.

Ses collègues la regardent d'un drôle d'air par-dessus leur gobelet de café. Elles sont toutes amassées dans le vestiaire, autour d'une thermos, à prendre une pause bien méritée avant d'attaquer le cirage du parquet.  
- Que se passe-t-il ? interroge l'une d'elles.  
La vieille au journal plie sans mot dire le papier de façon à leur montrer l'article.

« Un nouvel incident vient rallonger la liste des victimes des capsumons fous. Un chien-démon a mordu une fillette au bras avant d'être abattu.  
« Le drame s'est déroulé hier en fin d'après-midi. La fillette était en train de jouer dans le jardin, comme à son habitude, accompagnée par le chien-démon de la famille, allongé à l'ombre comme à son ordinaire. Lorsque soudain, le drame est survenu.  
« La petite était innocemment en train de caresser la tête du chien-démon lorsque celui-ci l'a soudainement et sans raison saisie au bras et l'a secouée violemment. D'après la reconstitution de la scène, la violence de l'attaque fut telle qu'une branche morte d'un arbre proche est tombée sous les chocs du corps de la petite contre le tronc.

« Les cris de l'enfant ont aussitôt alerté les parents, qui se sont précipités vers le jardin, où ils ont vu la fillette en train de pleurer, toujours saisie au bras par le capsumon qui ne voulait plus lâcher.  
« "Je n'ai écouté que mon courage" nous révèle le père, encore sous le choc. "Lorsque j'ai vu ce monstre en train de mordre ma petite, je me suis aussitôt précipité sur un système de défense anti-capsumons sauvages que je venais d'acquérir." "Nous vivons en bordure de la ville" précise sa femme. "L'achat d'un tel système était plus que justifié, avec la présence dans les montagnes de ces capsumons tueurs, depuis quelques mois. Le neveu de notre voisin s'est fait abattre il y a trois semaines, alors qu'il était en randonnée avec ses capsumons. Rien que ça, ça aurait dû nous mettre la puce à l'oreille."  
« "Je garde toujours mon système de défense chargé" nous confie notre héros. "Bien m'en a pris, car j'ai pu agir très rapidement. Je manque encore d'entraînement dans la manipulation de cet objet, mais j'ai tout de même pu placer un projectile entre les côtes de Brutus."  
« Le capsumon, sous le coup de la surprise, libèra enfin la fillette qui se précipita en hurlant dans les jupes de sa mère. Il agonisa quelques instants au sol, se trainant lamentablement vers l'arbre, et mourrut en mordant férocement la branche tombée, à défaut de chair humaine.

« "Nous aurions dû nous méfier" soupire la mère, éplorée. "Brutus était de la même portée que les bêtes du neveu de notre voisin, qui ont grignoté son corps après sa mort. Nous aurions dû nous débarrasser de Brutus dès que nous avons appris la nouvelle. Au lieu de ça, nous lui avons laissé le bénéfice du doute, il n'avais jamais fait preuve de la moindre violence auparavant. C'est à peine s'il parvenait à allumer le barbecue en été."  
« La fillette, encore sous le choc, souffre d'un syndrome de Stockholm, prétendant que son attaquant l'avait simplement tirée pour lui éviter d'être blessée par la chute de la branche morte, et qu'elle avait crié sous la surprise. Une thérapie est en cours pour lui permettre de recouvrer tous ses sens. Quant à sa blessure, elle est superficielle, et ses jours ne sont pas en danger. »

- Et bien ! soupire l'un des seuls deux hommes dans cette équipe de femmes. S'ils se mettent à nous manipuler mentalement, où allons-nous ?  
- C'est vrai ! répond une autre. Dire que j'ai laissé mes petits seuls avec leurs capsumons ! Qui sait ce qui va pouvoir arriver ? Ils sont tous en train de perdre la tête !  
- Moi, je me suis débarrassé des miens dès que les incidents ont commencé. Je ne sais pas ce qui leur prend, si c'est une sorte de rage qui atteint seulement les capsumons, ou si c'est dans l'air, ou quoi que ce soit, mais je ne veux courir aucun risque.  
- Tu n'as ni femme ni enfant...  
- Pas _encore_, proteste le jeune homme. Et je n'arrange pas mes chances en ayant à la maison des créatures aussi dangereuses que des capsumons !

L'auditoire acquiesce. La femme au journal rempoche la feuille lentement, pensivement, masquant son indignation et son inquiétude du mieux qu'elle peut. Le massacre qui s'annonce lui fait peur, lui donne la chair de poule. Et si la prochaine victime, c'était elle ? Elle n'ose y penser. Avec la manipulation mentale dont ces brutes font preuve, tout est possible.  
Elle travaille vite, le plus vite possible, pour pouvoir rentrer vite, le plus vite possible. Elle doit absolument prévenir ses amis, les mettre en garde. Le danger est bien trop grand pour être ignoré.

Clio est furieuse envers les humains. Après tout ce que son peuple a fait pour eux, être traités ainsi ? C'est inacceptable. Il faut que cela cesse au plus vite. Et pour ça, Charybde et Scylla doivent empêcher les échanges commerciaux avec la Sicile. L'infection doit être confinée au plus vite, avant que les armes ne se répandent, avant que les idées ne se répandent, avant que la ségrégation ne gagne l'Europe toute entière.  
S'il est encore temps de l'arrêter.

* * *

- Des nouvelles ?  
- Aucune, Madame.  
La vieille à moitié édentée pousse un grognement de dépit. Voilà des jours que l'attaque de la résidence étudiante a eu lieu, et toujours pas le moindre signe de Mew. Les pièces manquantes pour reconstruire le radar ne sont toujours pas arrivées, et la nouvelle adresse de Kei est toujours inconnue. Elle n'est d'ailleurs pas retournée à l'université depuis l'incident, et est sortie de l'hôpital.

- Voyons, il y a forcément un moyen de les retrouver ! grogne Madame Boss. Ils ne peuvent pas nous avoir filé comme ça entre les doigts !  
- Il semblerait que ça soit malheureusement le cas, répond humblement le conseiller qu'elle a convoqué.  
Elle plisse les yeux et pince ses lèvres en réfléchissant. Il doit bien y avoir un moyen d'attirer à nouveau Mew. Bon sang, est-elle condamnée à devoir sans cesse, encore et encore, courir après la copie pour obtenir l'original ? Car seul Mewtwo saurait retrouver et affronter le plus rare de tous les pokémons.  
- Vous avez reçu une lettre, annonce un sbire en entrant sans frapper.

Madame Boss lui signale son mécontentement en envoyant Persian le mordre à la jambe, puis elle examine le pli. Le cachet de la poste indique la ville où vit Guiseppe Almuzara, le parrain. Pour qu'il daigne l'informer de quelque chose se passant dans la famille, la situation doit être grave.  
En y repensant, ça ne doit pas être si grave que ça, puisqu'il lui a envoyé une lettre, au lieu de l'appeler. Néanmoins, le poids et l'épaisseur de l'enveloppe intriguent la vieille dame.  
Elle fait signe aux deux sbires de sortir de son bureau, et à Persian de refermer la porte derrière eux.

Tranquillement, armée d'un coupe-papier, elle décachette la missive. Sa patience est bien plus grande que sa curiosité. Elle a tout son temps. Après tout, n'est-elle pas en plein échec ? Un de plus, un de moins, elle n'est plus à ça près.  
Ses blessures la font toujours souffrir.  
Elle ne remarchera jamais.

* * *

- Non, c'est non ! N'insistez pas !  
Fujii se traîne aux pieds de Giovanni.  
- Mais je vous en prie, essayez de comprendre ! geint le scientifique. Quelques essais de plus ! Quelques cobayes ! Nous y sommes presque ! D'ici un mois, tout au plus, nous aurons corrigé les dernières erreurs qui font que la femelle n'est pas viable !  
- J'en ai assez ! rétorque l'Italien. Toutes ces semaines, tous ces mois d'attente, pour quoi ? Rien ! Aucun résultat ! Rien du tout !  
Il fait quelques pas pour s'éloigner du vieillard toujours agenouillé sur le sol carrelé.  
- Fujii, je suis très déçu.

L'intéressé ne répond rien, yeux rivés vers le bas. Agatha intervient.  
- Monsieur, Chen et Fujii sont presque arrivés à des résultats concluants. Lors du dernier test, elle s'est matérialisée ! C'était une simple petite erreur de rien du tout, une erreur de pas grand-chose, une polarisation mal ajustée, vraiment, rien qui vaille la peine d'en reparler !  
- Rien qui vaille la peine d'en reparler ?  
Il tente un pas en avant pour la gifler, s'appuie sur sa mauvaise jambe, celle qui a été blessée par Mewtwo, et étouffe un gémissement de douleur.  
- La perte de cobayes et de temps, vous appelez ça « rien qui vaille la peine d'en reparler » ?  
- J'aimerais vous signaler au passage, intervient Chen sans se départir de son calme, que nous avons mis à jour, au passage, pas mal de secrets concernant la formation des pokémons. Si nous disposions de plus de personnel et de plus de matière première, nous pourrions même, après quelques années de recherche intensive, vous recréer un pokémon sur-mesure : apparence, puissance, caractère, attaques maîtrisées...

Giovanni plisse les yeux.  
- Pas la peine de tenter de me faire croire que c'est possible, je sais très bien que ça ne l'est pas.  
Chen ne sourcille pas.  
- Pensez ce que vous voulez. Mais ne soyez pas surpris le jour où nous nous sacrifierons nous-mêmes afin de créer le monstre qui vous anéantira.  
Giovanni hésite entre le rire franc et la colère la plus noire. Il finit par adopter le rire et, tête rejetée en arrière, laisse éclater son hilarité.  
- Vous, Chen ? Vous sacrifier pour les autres ? Laissez-moi rire ! Vous êtes bien trop égoïste pour ça. Jamais vous ne donnerez quoi que ce soit aux autres si ça implique que vous perdiez quelque chose.  
Il lui lance un sourire carnassier avant de l'achever.  
- Le jour où vous vous sacrifierez, ça sera pour vous empêcher de mourir de faim, lorsque vous n'aurez plus d'autre choix que la mort pour vous échapper. Et encore, je crains que vous ne soyez trop pleutre pour ça.

Satisfait de sa remarque, Giovanni tourne les talons en boitant le moins possible, une légère grimace aux lèvres. Fujii, toujours à genoux sur le sol, tend une main vers l'homme en costume et couine un léger :  
- Et pour mes cobayes ?  
Giovanni se retourne, furibond.  
- Débrouillez-vous ! Utilisez Chen ! Utilisez Agatha ! Débrouillez-vous bon sang ! Vous êtes grand !  
Il claque la porte derrière lui en sortant.

Fukii soupire et reste immobile, le temps de se reprendre. Avec détermination, il se dirige vers l'interphone.  
- Gardes !  
- Ouais ouais, répond une voix après quelques instants de grésillements.  
- Combien de prisonniers reste-t-il ?  
- Aucun pour le... ah tiens, vous tombez bien, ils viennent de faire descendre quelqu'un.  
- Amenez-le moi.  
Le scientifique raccroche et tremble de la tête aux pieds. Ce cauchemar se finira-t-il un jour ? Il aimerait parvenir à un résultat, ne plus avoir à tuer ses semblables, mais d'un autre côté, des tests sont nécessaires pour affiner les calculs. Si seulement, lorsqu'il en avait encore eu la possibilité, il s'était concentré sur un domaine de modélisation, plutôt que de sur une science appliquée, il n'en serait pas là.

* * *

La vieille prend le temps de relire la lettre une troisième fois. C'est une décision très grave qu'elle doit prendre. Tout l'avenir de la Team Rocket en dépend. Elle ne peut pas peser entièrement tout le pour et le contre aussi rapidement. Elle va commencer par passer un coup de téléphone, demander un délai supplémentaire pour réfléchir. Elle a besoin de temps pour réfléchir.  
Ses yeux fatigués ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient. Ses blessures sont plus graves qu'elles ne devraient l'être, à cause de son grand âge. Elle sait qu'elle ne s'en remettra jamais vraiment. Elle est plus proche de la fin que du début, elle le sent encore plus dramatiquement à chaque jour qui passe. Et maintenant, on lui demande de faire ce choix !  
Elle a besoin de revoir ses priorités, absolument.

La lettre qu'elle a reçue du parrain est un livret publicitaire et technique décrivant différentes armes comme celles qu'elle a testées dans le manoir, près de Catane, sur les flancs de l'Etna. Le parrain veut les commercialiser, et il cherche à encourager la populace à les utiliser contre les pokémons, dans le but de tous les éradiquer. Il a également joint au courrier un petit dossier contenant le témoignage d'une pokémone pouvant parler, retranscrit par une inspectrice de police du nom de Loredana Pastore, qui aurait révélé l'origine extraterrestre de son peuple.  
D'après le parrain, c'est la preuve irréfutable que les pokémons ont envahi la Terre pour asservir les humains, et qu'il faut absolument se débarrasser d'eux, puisqu'ils ont déjà commencé avec les animaux, de plus en plus rares au fur et à mesure que les espèces de pokémons se multiplient. Il demande donc à « cette très chère Madame Capone » (oh, qu'elle déteste son nom de famille !) de cesser tout commerce avec ces envahisseurs.

Madame Boss hésite. Après tout, elle s'est mise à revendre des pokémons pour s'enrichir. Elle veut Mew pour l'argent qu'il va lui rapporter, autant que par vengeance personnelle. Mewtwo lui permettrait de capturer encore plus de pokémons pour pouvoir encore mieux les revendre. Mais d'un autre côté, vendre des armes destinées à éradiquer les pokémons, serait également un moyen de s'enrichir, du moins, tant qu'il existe des pokémons – suffisamment pour tenir jusqu'à la fin du peu de jours qu'il lui reste, songe-t-elle. Changer de métier n'a jamais fait de mal à personne.  
Mais tout de même, elle a fait sa vie en vendant des pokémons, saura-t-elle les exterminer ?  
D'un autre côté, les caisses se vident dangereusement, malgré toutes les activités parallèles qu'elle a développées dans la capitale. Elle a besoin de trouver une activité lucrative si elle veut pouvoir continuer de tourner à ce rythme. La nourriture, les uniformes, l'abonnement à internet haut-débit, les modifications sur la structure même de sa demeure...

Elle se rend à l'évidence. Si elle veut gagner du temps pour pouvoir réfléchir, elle a besoin de vendre, vendre son domaine dans les montagnes siciliennes, vendre son château et son parc qu'elle a au Japon, vendre son ranch du Texas. Pire, peut-être, elle va devoir commencer à vendre... mais elle préfère ne pas y penser... non... sa collection de reliques pluriséculaires estampillées LBVYR.  
C'est vraiment la fin des haricots. Elle est au bord du gouffre, le nez au pied du mur, dans la mouise jusqu'au cou, et elle ne pourra pas repousser sa décision encore bien longtemps. Peut-être une paire de mois, tout au plus. Après, il lui faudra vendre, ce à quoi elle refuse de se résoudre.  
Bien, c'est décidé. Si en moins de deux mois elle parvient à mettre la main sur Mewtwo et à le soumettre, elle refusera les ordres du parrain, quitte à devoir passer le peu d'années qui lui restent à faire la guerre à la mafia sicilienne. Au moins son honneur sera sauf. Mais si Mewtwo continue de lui échapper, alors, elle ne fera pas de quartier, et il sera le premier à mourir. Elle a encore assez de munitions en réserve pour ça.

* * *

Kei achève de se remettre de ses blessures. Son court séjour à l'hôpital lui a permis de se reposer. Elle est désormais en arrêt de travail pour un an, renouvelable, avec deux visites hebdomadaires chez un psychothérapeute, car le stress post-traumatique qu'elle a contracté durant l'attaque de la résidence est un handicap terrible désormais. Les médecins pensent qu'avec un repos total, et la thérapie appropriée, et suffisamment de calmants, elle pourra peut-être reprendre une activité professionnelle au bout d'un an, un an et demi.  
En attendant, Kei bondit, geint et tremble au moindre claquement, porte, fenêtre, objet qui tombe. Kami est atterré par l'état dans lequel elle est, et frustré de ne pouvoir rien faire. Enfin, si, il pourrait faire quelque chose, il pourrait lui effacer la mémoire, mais il craint que ça ne rende le traumatisme encore pire, si elle ne se souvient pas de son origine.

Kei est roulée en boule dans le lit. Elle ne sort plus de la maison que lorsque c'est absolument nécessaire. Son nouvel appartement lui a été gracieusement trouvé par l'État Européen, de même que pour tous les autres étudiants encore vivants délogés par l'attaque, sa pension d'arrêt-maladie, ses médicaments, son suivi psychothérapeutique... Malgré tout, elle est en très mauvais état.  
Kami caresse doucement le front de celle qu'il aime. Il a peur de la déranger. Il a peur de la perdre, plus que jamais. Peur qu'elle s'éloigne de lui, peur qu'elle l'oublie. Les autres pokémons sont silencieux depuis leur retour de l'hôpital. Il pensait que Joey et Céra profiteraient de leurs nouvelles formes plus évoluées pour pouvoir enfin s'ébattre ensemble, mais ils se contentent de leur relation platonique. Même Amalthea et Saturnin, qui pourtant avaient pris l'habitude de ne pas rater une occasion de s'accoupler, partagent le trouble de leur humaine. Pixel diffuse sans discontinuer des enregistrements de bruit de vagues, et Léo se lèche avec application les pattes pour se donner de la contenance. Ils portent le deuil de leur ami Sakura, dont Mew, qui fait de son mieux pour se faire oublier, a pris les traits.

Quelqu'un sonne à la porte. Kei enfonce sa tête dans les oreillers, et refuse d'aller répondre. Kami hésite puis va ouvrir. Devant lui se tiennent deux officiers de police dans leur uniforme impeccablement repassé, une femme au chignon serré et un homme à la barbe impeccablement taillée. Tous deux ont le teint sombre, la femme plus que l'homme, ce qui surprend Kami, la population humaine locale ayant habituellement d'autres traits physiques.  
L'homme se met sur la pointe des pieds et essaye de regarder derrière Kami sans lui adresser la parole, appelant Kei. Le pokémon ne relève pas l'affront – quel humain parlerait à un pokémon qui n'est pas le sien ? Il se contente d'appeler Kei et de la secouer mentalement.  
- Kei ! Des policiers en uniforme veulent te voir. C'est important.  
Enfin elle s'extirpe des couvertures, les cheveux en bataille. Kami se félicite d'insister quotidiennement pour qu'elle mange et se lave, la forçant lorsqu'elle refuse avec trop d'opiniâtreté. Au moins elle n'a pas l'air d'une déterrée lorsque Kami s'écarte pour la laisser passer.

Elle ne dit rien, se contentant de contempler les deux officiers d'un œil vide. Un silence gêné s'installe.  
- Nous sommes dans l'obligation de saisir vos capsumons, annonce enfin l'homme en tendant à Kei un papier.  
Elle le prend sans mot dire, et recule jusqu'à ce que Kami lui mette une chaise derrière les genoux, où elle s'effondre. Les officiers en profitent pour entrer doucement, et refermer la porte derrière eux, pour plus d'intimité.  
- Comment ? gémit la Japonaise. Pourquoi ?  
Elle n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'elle lit sur le mandat de saisie. Les deux officiers s'entre-regardent puis c'est la femme qui se décide à prendre la parole.  
- Une enquête a été ouverte, explique-t-elle, afin de déterminer les causes de l'attaque dont vous avez été plus particulièrement victime. Aucun élément n'a été écarté, ce qui nous a permis de remarquer le nombre incroyable de sex toys que vous possédez, d'une part, et d'autre part, qu'ils sont tous imprégnés des traces de résonances d'un capsumon. Le lien a été fait avec la tenue que vous portiez le jour de l'accident, et la laisse que vous teniez, et le procureur a décidé de vous retirer la garde de vos capsumons par simple précaution, en attendant le jugement. Ils seront examinés par des spécialistes en vue de déterminer leur état psychologique.

Kei est effondrée. Kami, Kami, ils vont lui retirer Kami ! La seule personne qui la motive encore pour continuer d'exister, la seule personne qui la connaisse vraiment, la seule personne qui se soucie encore d'elle, sa seule famille, son amour, sa moitié, son cœur, tout ce qui lui reste d'important...  
Kami est surpris plus qu'autre chose. La justice humaine ne peut avoir aucune emprise sur lui. S'il le voulait, il pourrait sur-le-champ emporter Kei et s'en aller très loin, là où personne ne les retrouverait jamais. La détresse de l'humaine lui fait l'effet d'un coup de poignard, il ne peut pas l'abandonner, il ne peut pas. Il doit faire quelque chose, mais quoi ?

- Et si je refuse de vous suivre ?  
Les deux officiers ont du mal à se rendre compte que cette voix virile, profonde et veloutée qui semble venir de partout en même temps est en fait une communication télépathique déclenchée par Kami.  
- Que... comment ?  
- Si je refuse de vous suivre, qu'allez-vous faire ?  
Les humains reprennent rapidement leurs esprits.  
- Si vous résistez...  
Kami sourit sa voix télépathique impose le respect, apparemment.  
- ...nous serons forcés d'utiliser la force.

Un échange de regard semble inverser les positions de pouvoir. Ce ne sont plus les officiers qui imposent le mandat de saisie, mais le pokémon qui décide s'il les laisse agir ou pas.  
- Que va-t-il arriver à Kei ?  
- Une comparution immédiate a été demandée, elle peut rester ici mais devra se présenter dans quarante-huit-heures au tribunal, où le procès commencera. Ça sera ensuite au juge de décider si elle peut conserver ou non la garde de ses capsumons, si oui, desquels, ou si au contraire elle doit être interdite de possession de capsumons, voire placée en centre de détention.  
Kami ferme à demi les yeux. Que faire ? Passer par la justice humaine et défendre sa relation avec Kei, ou s'enfuir comme un criminel ?  
Il a assez fui. Peu importent les retombées médiatiques. Il est temps de se battre, d'une autre façon que tout ce qu'il a déjà vécu.

Kei reste assise, tétanisée, sans autre réaction que de petits gémissements, yeux secs et écarquillés. Elle ne se rend pas bien compte de ce qu'il est en train de lui arriver. Les gens tournent autour d'elle, ses pokémons sont emportés sans résistance, les couleurs et les formes, les sons, c'est comme dans un rêve, comme si elle était le seul point fixe et réel de l'univers, et que tout le reste n'était qu'illusions.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, souffle Kami dans son esprit. Je continue de m'occuper de toi et de t'aimer, quelle que puisse être la distance qui nous sépare.  
Les officiers partent, le studio est vide, la porte claque. Kei sursaute, des images tachées de sang dansent devant ses yeux, ses blessures presque guéries lui font à nouveau mal, elle revoit Kami blessé, Kami qui la protège, le steelix dont la queue s'abat sur les humains sans discernement, les coups de feu, la terreur qui la fige sur sa chaise, les yeux écarquillés, visage tordu.

* * *

- Vous n'avez pas l'air bien.  
Kami secoue une oreille et tourne la tête vers l'officier, qui ne sait pas vraiment s'il doit lui passer les menottes ou pas, le faire rentrer dans une capsule ou pas.  
- C'est _elle_ qui ne va pas bien, répond-il sur un ton neutre.  
Il se concentre, pour que le lien psychique qui le lie à l'humaine soit plus fort que jamais. Il doit continuer à s'occuper d'elle, même à distance, il le sait, sinon, elle ne prendra pas ses médicaments, ne mangera pas, ne dormira pas, et oubliera de se présenter lors de son jugement.  
Un profond sentiment d'injustice l'envahit. Il y a tellement d'autres criminels après lesquels courir ! Pourquoi Kei ? Elle ne lui a pas fait le moindre mal. Ça serait plutôt l'inverse...

Il secoue la tête. Il doit rester concentré.  
- Et vous, qu'en pensez-vous ? demande-t-il aux deux policiers.  
- Et bien...  
- Nous n'avons pas vraiment à avoir un avis sur la question...  
Kami penche la tête de côté. Comment ça, pas d'avis à avoir sur la question ?  
- C'est assez compliqué, expliquent les humains. D'un côté, nous sommes censés faire notre travail, et obéir à notre supérieur. D'un autre côté, si notre supérieur fait une erreur, ne sommes-nous pas censés la corriger ? Mais, sommes-nous bien placés pour juger notre supérieur ? Si tout le monde court-circuite les ordres qu'il reçoit, il n'y a plus de justice, plus de police, rien. Ces institutions ne peuvent exister que si on suit les ordres. Même si nos supérieurs sont humains, et peuvent faire des erreur, perdre la tête, ou simplement, désobéir à leurs propres supérieurs, nous devons avoir confiance en eux. Pas une confiance aveugle et totale – il faut un minimum de jugeote, parce qu'on ne sait jamais – mais tout de même, enfin, vous comprenez ?

Kami acquiesce légèrement. Il y a des lois, elles sont là pour être respectées, et quel que soit l'avis personnel des personnes faisant partie du corps exécutif, il faut y obéir. Les procédures sont carrées, impossible de les contourner.  
- Ne vous en faites pas, tentent de le rassurer les humains. Ce n'est pas parce que votre dresseuse...  
- Petite amie, corrige Kami.  
Les humains sont gênés, ils restent silencieux un moment.  
- Vous disiez ? les encourage le pokémon.  
- Euh, que ce n'est pas parce que votre... petite amie, est convoquée au tribunal, qu'elle va forcément être condamnée. Vous savez, en Europe, on applique la présomption d'innocence ! Tout le monde est innocent jusqu'à preuve du contraire !  
Kami se détend un peu. Il en sourirait presque.

* * *

Les tests s'étendent finalement sur une semaine. Kami est interrogé par des scientifiques de toutes sortes de spécialités, examiné, interrogé à nouveau, mais en protégeant les scientifiques avec un système qui bloque ses pouvoirs psychiques, pour vérifier qu'il ne répond pas aux questions en lisant simplement les réponses dans leurs esprits. Des femmes nues lui sont présentées, pour voir sa réaction. Ça le met mal à l'aise il croise les bras, tourne la tête, et grogne, enroulé dans sa queue. On lui demande s'il a besoin de plus d'intimité avec elles, il rétorque qu'il n'y a que Kei qui l'intéresse.  
On lui pose des questions plus ardues, sur la moralité, la politique. Il est mis face à des situations diverses et variées, impliquant des êtres humains, pour tester ses réactions. Il finit par craquer et par réclamer une pause, nerveusement à bout, ses pouvoirs psychiques créant des étincelles autour de lui, luttant pour garder son sang-froid. Toujours, les scientifiques lui tournent autour, prennent des notes.

Un beau matin, finalement, il est amené devant le juge, qui annonce que son cas va être examiné. Il cherche Kei des yeux, de l'esprit elle est bien dans la salle d'attente du tribunal, elle a bien pris ses médicaments et son petit-déjeuner, mais ce n'est pas encore son tour. Il n'arrive pas à déterminer pourquoi.  
Il est entouré de détecteurs, comme pendant les expériences, pour vérifier qu'il ne manipule pas les humains. Il est obligé de rompre le contact avec Kei.  
Les scientifiques défilent, annonçant les résultats de leurs tests. Kami ne comprend pas très bien tout ce qui est en train de se passer, la foule venue assister au jugement est surexcitée, Kei est morte d'inquiétude, et tous ces signaux, auxquels s'ajoute la fatigue et le stress qui lui sont propres, lui tournent la tête et l'empêchent de penser clairement. Il n'a pas d'avocat à ses côtés, puisqu'il est un pokémon. Il est néanmoins étonnant qu'en tant que pokémon appartenant à un dresseur, celui-ci (Kei, en occurrence) ne soit pas à ses côtés.

Après des heures de palabres, les jurés se retirent pour délibérer. Leurs palabre ne durent que quelques minutes, qui semblent des heures à Kami. Puis ils reviennent, et le pokémon n'en croit pas ses oreilles.  
C'est impossible.  
Il doit être en train de rêver.  
Il demande au juge de répéter, s'il vous plaît, yeux écarquillés, incrédule.  
Il n'en croit pas ses oreilles.  
La séance est levée. Kami reste planté sur sa chaise, bouche ouverte, oreilles pendantes, ce qui ne dérange personne, puisque le prochain accusé à passer en jugement n'est autre que Kei. Un avocat s'installe, le juge et le greffier lui courent après, ils règlent les derniers détails, signatures, tampons, papiers temporaires.

Kei entre, titubante, pâle, stressée, tendue. Elle avance au radar, se trompe de côté pour s'assoir, finit par trouver sa place. Le juge ouvre la séance. Tout est très rapide, Kei et Kami sont jetés dehors. Kei ne comprend pas. Elle ne comprend plus.  
Un policier la saisit au bras, la traîne dans une pièce voisine, lui saisit les poignets, lui tourne les mains, dans lesquelles on enfourne des objets ronds.  
On demande à Kami de régler quelques détails administratifs. On lui donne des papiers.  
- Je vais avoir besoin de poches, commente-t-il sobrement.  
Kei cligne des yeux comme une chouette prise dans les phares d'une voiture la nuit. Une escorte policière les protège, elle et Kami, des journalistes massés à la sortie du tribunal.  
Ils sont raccompagnés chez eux, avec les compliments de leur escorte.

La maison, voilà enfin quelque chose d'un tant soit peu familier pour Kei.  
- Que s'est-il passé ? parvient-elle à articuler en asiatique. Kami, que s'est-il passé ?  
- Quoi, tu n'as pas compris ?  
Elle secoue négativement la tête. Il a les yeux pleins de larmes sous le coup de l'émotion.  
- Kei, ma chérie...  
Il s'interrompt pour s'essuyer les joues.  
- ...sur décision du tribunal...  
Il en a les genoux qui tremblent.  
- Je suis quelqu'un. Je suis une personne.

* * *

_Fin du chapitre_

* * *

Chapitre inspiré de la chanson Counting on you de Smile(point)DK.


	22. baiser d'une rose

_3 mars 515_

* * *

**Note :** désormais je ne retranscris les accents que lorsqu'ils sont perçus d'un point de vue externe. Ne soyez pas étonnés si Berthe parle « normalement » quand elle s'adresse à sa grand-mère, qui n'a aucune difficulté à la comprendre. Et vice-versa. (oui je sais je suis paresseuse...)

* * *

- Comment ça, tu es une personne ?  
Kei n'en revient pas. Pour un moment elle oublie ses propres problèmes, trop éberluée par la révélation.  
- Et bien, explique Kami, c'est un peu compliqué. Je pense que d'abord et avant tout, j'ai eu la très bonne idée de discuter avec ces deux officiers qui sont venus pour se saisir temporairement de tes pokémons et t'annoncer ton prochain jugement.  
- Qu'est-ce que ça a changé ?  
Elle ne comprend toujours pas.

Pourtant, c'est ce qui a tout changé. Car de fil en aiguille, Kami en est venu à adresser la parole aux scientifiques chargés de déterminer s'il était imprégné par l'être humain, traumatisé ou simplement mal dressé.  
- Ils ont alors décidé de faire des tests supplémentaires, explique patiemment le pokémon. Même si les trois premiers jours ont été... Ennuyeux ne seraient pas le terme. Gênants ?  
- Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? s'inquiète Kei en se rapprochant de lui. Oh mon pauvre Kami, qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?

Il baisse les yeux et rougit.  
- Je... c'est vraiment très gênant d'en parler...  
Dans leur coin, les autres pokémons de Kei, ainsi que Père, qui a repris sa forme de Mew, gloussent le plus discrètement possible. Les yeux de l'humaine vont des uns aux autres. Elle a l'impression que Kami et elle sont victimes d'une sorte de blague de gamins, du genre « je te pique ton pantalon dans les vestiaires et tu es obligé de rentrer chez toi en caleçon ».  
- Et bien, l'un des points sur lesquels ils ont longuement insisté, c'est de savoir si... notre relation pouvait avoir des conséquences graves sur mon comportement et mes réflexes pavloviens.

Kei cligne des yeux.  
- Pavloviens ?  
- Les réflexes inconscients, comme saliver, par exemple. Les choses qu'on ne peut pas contrôler consciemment.  
- Mais je peux tout à fait saliver en pensant à de la nourriture !  
- Est-ce que tu te tortilles lorsque tu penses à des chatouilles ?  
Kei réfléchit quelques instants.  
- Non, mais je ne vois pas le rapport ?  
- La salivation est un réflexe pavlovien déclenché par le fait de penser à de la nourriture. Tu ne salives pas parce que tu veux saliver, mais bien parce que tu penses à quelque chose qui te fait saliver.  
- Ah !

Kei commence à comprendre le principe.  
- Mais alors, qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient tester chez toi ?  
Kami ferme à demi les yeux et baisse les oreilles. Il s'enroule dans sa queue, visiblement gêné.  
- lls voulaient voir si j'entrais en érection en voyant d'autres femmes nues.  
Kei ouvre la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Elle hésite entre éclater de rire, tant le concept semble absurde, et montrer sa compassion envers son amant, asexué.  
- Ils ont donc comparé ma réaction face à des femmes humaines, et face à des pokémones en amour.

Kei regarde de droite et de gauche, comme si les murs pouvaient soudain donner du sens à tant d'absurdité.  
- Et alors ?  
- Ils ont constaté qu'aucun de nous autres pokémons n'a un comportement suspect, que ce soit dans notre relation avec les humains ou avec d'autres pokémons. Ils n'ont donc pas pu retenir la moindre charge contre toi.  
- Voilà l'explication !  
- Mais ce n'est pas tout, renchérit Kami. Comme je suis capable de communiquer télépathiquement avec les humains, j'ai eu droit à des tests supplémentaires. Ce fut horriblement long et épuisant.

Kei serre son aimé contre elle. Par quelles épreuves est-il passé ?  
- Il y avait des choses très sensées et d'autres, très stupides. Par exemple, pour savoir si j'ai conscience de moi-même, ils m'ont dessiné sur le visage, puis m'ont mis devant un miroir, pour vérifier que j'utilise bien mon reflet pour frotter l'encre et l'enlever.  
- Et, c'est censé prouver quoi ?  
- La conscience que le reflet est une image de soi, donc, la conscience de soi-même.  
- Ah...

Elle pose délicatement la tête contre le torse de son amant.  
- Et ils t'ont fait quoi d'autre ?  
- Des questionnaires, terriblement longs, sur tout, sur rien, sur la morale, la philosophie, l'éthique, toutes sortes de sujets ennuyeux que je préfère pour certains ne pas avoir à aborder...  
Son regard fuit, l'humaine peut y voir le spectre de ses agissements passés, la conscience de la portée de ses actes, le regret, la honte.  
- Ils sont parvenus à la conclusion que je réponds à ces tests aussi bien, sinon mieux, que l'humain standard.  
- Et, c'est bien ?

Il sourit et acquiesce doucement.  
- Juste avant ta rapide comparution, mon cas a été jugé. En vertu des résultats de tous les examens, le juge m'a accordé le statut légal de personne non-humaine. J'ai des papiers d'identité provisoires, en attendant les définitifs.  
L'émotion fait siffler sa respiration et remplis ses yeux de larmes.  
- J'ai le droit de vote. Le droit de me marier. Le droit d'accéder à la propriété. De travailler. D'ouvrir un compte bancaire. De suivre des études, de passer des concours ou des examens. D'avoir un permis de conduire. De dresser des pokémons. D'_adopter un enfant humain_

Kei ouvre de grands yeux elle se prépare à un discours larmoyant de futur père réclamant un enfant. Oh, pitié, pas ça. Elle n'est vraiment pas en état de s'occuper d'un enfant.  
- _Les humains ont jugé qu'ils pouvaient en toute confiance me laisser la garde d'un de leurs petits. _Kei, je suis désormais ton égal ! Les humains me considèrent comme leur égal !  
L'humaine grimace un sourire elle ne sait pas quoi lui répondre, comment gérer cet épanchement de guimauve.  
- C'est merveilleux ! soupire Kami en se laissant finalement tomber par terre.  
Oui, songe Kei, c'est vrai que c'est merveilleux. Désormais toute agression de leurs ennemis envers Kami sera jugée et condamnée de la même façon qu'une agression similaire sur un être humain. Kami est protégé par la loi comme s'il était humain.

* * *

Berthe s'est assise sur le poêle-banquette de la salle à manger. Elle a besoin de réfléchir.  
- Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
Sa grand-mère – enfin, celle qui vit dans la maison avec ses parents, pas la dentellière qui vit dans la montagne – prend le temps de poser un coussin sur la banquette, de prendre son capsumon dans les bras, et de s'installer confortablement, avant de l'écouter vraiment. Berthe doit reprendre depuis le début.  
- Et bien, ma petite, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?  
- J'ai reçu une lettre de Marco, tu sais, le Sicilien.

La grand-mère ouvre de grands yeux indignés.  
- Ne me dis pas qu'il veut venir en Alsace ! Sainte Vierge Marie ! Encore un étranger qui vient nous voler nos emplois, nos femmes et nos enfants !  
Elle se signe rapidement.  
- Non non, la rassure Berthe en tortillant le bout d'une de ses nattes blondes. Il ne veut pas quitter son île.  
- Jésus en soit loué ! soupire la vieille dame. Tu m'as fait peur ! Quel brave homme ! Tu lui enverras mes compliments ?  
Berthe acquiesce. Puis elle revient au sujet, alors que son ancêtre s'agrippe à son bras.

- Et bien, Mamama, il m'envoie des informations qui me troublent. Surtout depuis la chose que tu m'as montrée dans le journal.  
- Quoi, un capsumon auquel on donne les mêmes droits qu'à un humain ! Foutaises !  
Des mèches s'échappent de son chignon serré. Elle proteste avec véhémence.  
- C'est inadmissible ! Les capsumons doivent rester à leur place, dans leurs capsules, et ne rien demander à personne ! Pour qui il se prend celui-là ? En plus je suis sûre de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part !  
- C'est Kami, le capsumon de Mam'zelle Miura, qui est venue manger à la maison en fin d'automne.  
- Je me disais bien, que cette étrangère avait quelque chose de louche ! Tu sais que dans le journal, ils disent que l'enquête avait été ouverte parce qu'elle _couche_avec son capsumon !

La pauvre bigote ne trouve plus ses mots et s'embrouille. Elle se relève, serrant son monstre de compagnie jusqu'à presque l'étouffer, et récupère son coussin avec des gestes lents. Berthe saisit quelques « pécheresse » et autres « Lilith » au milieu des grognements. Elle savait bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas en parler avec sa grand-mère. Pourquoi a-t-elle ne serait-ce que mentionné le sujet ?  
- Que se passe-t-il ? soupire sa mère en entrant dans la pièce.  
Elle tient à la main un torchon blanc à carreaux rouges, avec lequel elle essuie vigoureusement une assiette.

La grand-mère secoue la tête et quitte la pièce à petits pas, alors que Berthe tente d'expliquer la situation dans son entier.  
- Marco m'a envoyé une lettre.  
- Ah, répond la mère. Qu'est-ce que ça dit ?  
- Il prétend que les capsumons sont des extraterrestres venus conquérir le monde.  
- Pardon ?  
La mère de Berthe regarde sa fille d'un air interloqué puis elle part d'un franc éclat de rire.  
- Ah, ces gens du Sud, toujours à tout exagérer ! Il a des arguments valables au moins ?

Berthe regarde les feuilles qu'elle a entre les mains, puis elle lève à nouveau les yeux vers sa génitrice.  
- Et bien, il prétend qu'une capsumone aurait dévoilé le – je cite – plan machiavélique de sa lignée extraterrestre pour envahir la Terre.  
- Et toi, tu y crois ?  
Les deux femmes se contemplent sans un mot. Berthe réfléchit très intensément.  
- Et bien, finit-elle par dire, il est difficile de remettre en question quelque chose qu'une capsumone aurait avoué.  
- Ce n'est pas de ça que je veux parler.  
- Euh, c'est impossible parce que les capsumons ne parlent pas ?

La mère de Berthe secoue la tête doucement et s'assoit à côté de sa fille.  
- Non, ma chérie, ce n'est pas de ça que je veux parler. Réfléchis bien. Est-ce que tu penses vraiment que c'est possible, que les capsumons aient pour but d'envahir la Terre et détruire tous les humains ?  
- Et bien...  
La grosse fille se gratte la tête.  
- Et bien, c'est vrai que les capsumons, on les trouve partout, qu'ils se multiplient, qu'on découvre de nouvelles formes chaque année, et qu'ils existaient pas encore il y a quelques siècles.  
- Et qu'as-tu lu il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça dans le journal ?

Berthe tend l'article à sa mère.  
- Kami. Le capsumon de Mam'zelle Miura. Il a reçu le statut légal de « personne non-humaine ».  
Elle se met à trembler de la tête aux pieds. De la sueur froide humecte son front.  
- Ça y est, ça a commencé ! Les capsumons veulent s'intégrer à la société humaine, pour nous détruire de l'intérieur ! Nous sommes condamnés !  
- Voyons, Berthe, calme-toi un peu ! Tu fais peur à tes petits frères et sœurs !  
Les marmots, qui s'étaient rassemblés autour du poêle pour écouter les discussions des « grands », ont la larme à l'œil et des petites moues de cockers. L'intéressée se calme et se rassoit, un peu penaude, grommelant contre l'injustice de cette différence de traitement.

- Voyons Berthe, sois un peu raisonnable ! Et toi, Marcel, va me chercher mon cahier à recettes de cuisine.  
Le gosse fait l'aller-retour jusqu'à la cuisine en quelques instants. Il apporte l'objet demandé en triomphe.  
- Voilà Maman !  
Doucement la mère tourne les pages jusqu'à trouver une série d'articles qu'elle confie à Berthe.  
- Je suis l'affaire de l'explosion de la forêt d'Erstein parce que ça m'intrigue, et que c'est très certainement ça qui a secoué les fenêtres l'autre jour. Apparemment, c'est le résultat d'un combat entre deux capsumons. Les scientifiques tentent encore de calculer la puissance de l'explosion finale, regarde leurs premières estimations.  
- C'est... affolant.

- Tu vois ? répond la mère en souriant largement. Si les capsumons avaient voulu nous éradiquer, ça serait fait depuis longtemps. Ils en sont capables, l'évènement d'Erstein le prouve. Ton pote Marco débloque complètement.  
Berthe n'est pas vraiment convaincue – les arguments de Marco sont après tout eux aussi valides – mais elle décide de ne plus y penser.  
Car, comme le dit sa mère, le jour où les capsumons voudront prendre la place des humains et dominer la planète, rien ne pourra les arrêter de toute façon. C'est néanmoins une raison de plus pour soigner les relations qu'elle entretient avec ses propres capsumons, au cas où, on ne sait jamais.

* * *

Kei sourit béatement. Cela fait quelques jours que Kami a obtenu ses papiers provisoires, et que les visions qui la poursuivent se font plus rares et moins puissantes. Sa joie et son soulagement la distraient de la douleur et de l'angoisse. Elle se sentirait presque libérée, si ses nuits n'étaient pas toujours peuplées de sang et de coups de feu.

- Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas faire un tour ? lui suggère Kami.  
- Faire un tour ? Comment ça, faire un tour ?  
- Te promener, t'aérer un peu les neurones. Faire du shopping, peut-être. Il y avait une fête il y a peu, Mardi Gras ou Carnaval, tous les gens s'étaient déguisés, il y avait des cortèges dans les rues. Tu as raté ça, cloîtrée à la maison comme une nonne. C'est dommage. Mais peut-être y a-t-il d'autres choses à voir ? Nous sommes dans la capitale européenne, il y a _forcément_quelque chose à faire.

Elle acquiesce doucement. Oui, Strasbourg est une mégalopole, où on peut trouver de tout. Pourquoi ne pas faire un tour chez le disquaire pour s'imprégner de musique folklorique ?  
- Prends Père avec toi, conseille son amant.  
La gerboise rose, occupée à tenter d'apprendre à Léo à jouer aux échecs, tourne la tête et miaule une protestation.  
- Père, sois raisonnable. Nos ennemis sont toujours sur nos talons, même s'ils se font plus discrets. Amalthea ne pourra pas s'enfuir face à des troupes comme celles que nous avons combattu l'autre jour. Mais toi, tu peux faire face à toutes les situations.

Mew soupire et prend la forme d'un ceriflor, pour ensuite se percher sur l'épaule de Kei. Cette dernière a un hoquet.  
- Sakura...  
Elle enfouit son visage dans les pétales du ceriflor, pour y étouffer un sanglot.  
- Oh, Sakura, je suis tellement désolée...  
- Pouip, répond Père sur un ton compatissant. Pouip, pouip.  
L'humaine sèche ses larmes après quelques instants.  
- Bon, c'est parti !

* * *

- _Monopolis, il n'y aura plus d'étrangers, nous serons tous des étrangers, tous les deux dans Monopolis..._  
Kei ne comprend pas les paroles – c'est une vieille langue européenne – mais elle aime beaucoup la voix de la chanteuse.  
- Une œuvre sublime, commente le vendeur. Un grand classique, une chance qu'un enregistrement ait été retrouvé il y a trois ans ! Ça se vend comme des petits pains !  
- Et ça ? interroge Kei en pointant un autre enregistrement du doigt.

Le visage d'un adolescent est visible sur la jaquette.  
- Ah, Justin Bieber ! Un classique lui aussi, la légende raconte que sa voix d'ange a porté le cœur des jeunes filles à-travers l'horreur que fut la Dernière Guerre et les a motivées pour faire renaître l'humanité de ses cendres une fois la Guerre terminée.  
Kei est fascinée. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que le sort de toute une espèce puisse reposer sur la voix d'un simple adolescent. Sans comprendre les paroles, elle se met à chanter le refrain de la chanson, décidément très entraînante :  
- _Baïbé baïbé baïbé oh..._

Un autre client entre dans le magasin le vendeur se précipite. Sa boutique est petite, coincée dans une ruelle peu fréquentée, il saute donc sur les moindres occasions de faire du chiffre.  
Tout en continuant de hocher la tête au rythme de la musique, Kei tend légèrement l'oreille. C'est amusant, le client a un accent asiatique quand il parle. Et puis, il parle européen moins bien qu'elle ! Amusée, elle se met à suivre la conversation. Laborieusement, l'Asiatique demande de la musique qui pourrait lui remonter le moral. Le vendeur se précipite sur le rayon de la musique classique de l'Âge d'Or (la période juste avant la Grande Guerre) et exhibe une pochette sur laquelle on peut voir quelques personnes vêtues et coiffées de façon très comique.  
- Un classique ! annonce le vendeur.  
- _I told the witch doctor I was in love with you..._répondent les hauts-parleurs.

Kei se surprend à répéter les paroles exubérantes tandis que l'Asiatique fredonne les basses. Elle lui glisse un regard distrait. Puis un peu plus appuyé. Pour finalement le saisir par les épaules, complètement éberluée.  
- Ichigo ?!  
L'homme la fixe comme s'il voyait un fantôme, bouche bée, yeux écarquillés, sourcils relevés. Il lui répond, en asiatique.  
- Bon sang, mais... Yumi ?!  
Les deux ex-époux restent figés alors que les hauts-parleurs continuent de chanter gaiement :  
- _Ouh hi ouh ha ha ting teng walla walla beng beng..._

- Bon sang, que t'est-il arrivé ?  
- Que fais-tu là ?  
- Comment ? Pourquoi ?  
Ils se bombardent l'un l'autre de questions, ignorant le vendeur qui désespérément fredonne « _Everybody sing this song, doo dah, doo dah..._ » en même temps que la chanson suivante, pour leur donner envie d'acheter.  
- Je croyais que les yakuzas t'avaient rendue complètement folle ! Tu étais dans un état déplorable la dernière fois que je t'avais vue !  
- Il s'est passé tellement de choses, par où commencer ?

- Comment t'es-tu retrouvée à Strasbourg ?  
- Oh, c'est une longue histoire ! Il fallait absolument que je quitte le Japon, c'était vital ! J'étais – je suis toujours – poursuivie pour des raisons pas bien claires, ma vie a été menacée, j'ai failli y rester il y a pas si longtemps que ça !  
- Oh ma chérie, je suis si content de voir que tu vas bien !  
Il serre son ex-femme contre son cœur. De toute évidence, elle a eu une vie au moins aussi mouvementée que la sienne depuis leur séparation.

Il lui raconte tout, son désir de la venger, de faire payer les yakuzas. Son engagement auprès de la Team Rocket, le principal ennemi de la maffia japonaise. Sa déconfiture lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte que l'organisation criminelle avait changé de main et de but. Sa détermination à en prendre la tête, pour rentrer au Japon et enfin mettre un terme aux agissements maffieux, même si la manière de faire est illégale, puis de livrer les Rocket à la police, faisant d'une pierre deux coups.  
Kei est mal à l'aise elle est certes contente de revoir son ex-mari – ils ont quand même partagé plusieurs années de vie, ce n'est pas rien – mais elle ne sait plus vraiment où se mettre, face au sbire Rocket qu'il est devenu. Ses genoux tremblent, elle a envie de s'enfuir mais elle est comme paralysée.  
- Et toi, Yumi, que t'es-t-il arrivé ?

Elle grimace un sourire.  
- Oh, pas grand-chose. Je me suis re-casée, j'ai quelques capsumons à soigner, un travail – sauf que là je suis en vacances – enfin, ce genre de trucs.  
- Et tu n'as pas peur que tes poursuivants te retrouvent ?  
Elle se mord la langue pour se retenir de répondre que c'est déjà fait. Rapidement, elle change de sujet.  
- Tu aurais des nouvelles de la maison ? Ma copine Iria, mes parents, ma famille ? Le vieux Fujii ? Le...  
À nouveau elle se mord la langue pour éviter de citer le Prof. Chen. Elle préfère qu'il ne sache rien de tout ce qui lui est arrivé.  
- Et bien, répond Ichigo, tu ne me croiras jamais...

Elle savait qu'il ne pourrait pas résister. Il a toujours été comme ça, incapable de ne pas se vanter des choses qu'il n'a pas besoin de garder secrètes. Apparemment, cacher ces informations à son ex-femme ne faisait pas partie des ordres qu'il a reçus.  
Kei apprend ainsi, dans la boutique du disquaire, de la bouche de son ex-mari, que la Team Rocket garde Fujii prisonnier, en compagnie de Chen et d'une retraitée du Conseil des Quatre. Elle soupçonne qu'il s'agit d'Agatha, puisque cette vénérable dame était passée au laboratoire de Shimoda en compagnie de Fujii – si elle en croit de vagues souvenirs.  
Elle ne peut pas laisser la Team Rocket prendre des gens en otage. Elle doit au moins en avertir Kami et Mew. Et, si Ichigo peut lui faire passer les contrôles à l'entrée de la base Rocket, rendre visite aux otages. C'est la moindre des choses.  
Sans compter que, si sa mémoire ne lui fait pas défaut, Fujii est le « père » de Kami !

- Pourrais-tu me faire entrer ? demande-t-elle d'un air innocent.  
- Entrer où ? s'étonne Ichigo.  
- Entrer dans la base de la Team Rocket. Juste pour y jeter un œil. Pour dire bonjour à Fujii, supplie-t-elle.  
- Et bien... hésite son interlocuteur. Il va falloir que je dépose une demande de visite, ça peut prendre du temps.  
- Ichigo, tu es génial !  
Elle lui saute au cou, dans un élan qui aurait été bien mal venu dans son Japon natal, mais que nul ne trouve exagéré ou mal placé en Europe.

- Ouhlà, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? s'étonne Ichigo. Tu n'as jamais été aussi affectueuse avec moi en public !  
Kei le lâche en riant doucement.  
- Oh, tu sais, en Europe, les mœurs sont plus lâches. J'ai sans doute été contaminée...  
- Euh, s'il vous plaît ? implore le vendeur, en Européen. J'ai ici un disque qui vous plaira certainement ! Écoutez un peu ! C'est un grand classique, très populaire !  
- « _À la queue leu leu..._ » répète une voix masculine dans les hauts-parleurs.  
- Je ne pas sais, avoue Kei, en Européen elle aussi. J'hésite. Quelque chose de plus calme je préfèrerais.  
- Il y a celui-là, encore un grand classique ! Très très populaire lui aussi !  
- « _Vas-y Frankie, c'est bon..._» chante une voix féminine.

Kei hausse un sourcil lorsque, plus loin dans l'enregistrement, la chanteuse pousse des gémissements suggestifs.  
- Hum, celui-là ne me pas plaît... répond-elle avec une moue dédaigneuse. Rien de mieux construit vous avez ?  
Le vendeur est déconfit.  
- Mais... ce sont des grands classiques ! Très populaires ! Des classiques !  
- Ah, ces Européens... soupire Ichigo en lui tournant le dos.  
Il se dirige vers la sortie de l'échoppe et lance par-dessus son épaule :  
- Dépêche-toi, Yumi, il me faut une photographie d'identité pour remplir le dossier de demande !

Elle le suit en courant, sans se rendre compte qu'elle est en train de faire une énorme bêtise.

* * *

- Kami, quelque chose ne va pas ?  
À peine de retour dans son petit appartement, Kei se précipite vers son amant pour le serrer dans ses bras.  
- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Kami ? Répond-moi !  
Elle sent au fond d'elle la tristesse de celui qu'elle aime, et elle en est terriblement affectée. Dire qu'elle est égoïstement allée faire un tour, toute seule, dire qu'elle a traîné en compagnie de son _ex_-mari, sans se rendre compte que celui qui à présent partage sa vie va mal ! C'est impardonnable !  
- Tu vas me quitter ? finit par demander Kami d'une petite voix. Tu veux me quitter ? Je ne suis pas assez humain pour toi ?

Elle en reste bouche bée.  
- Quoi, moi ? Retourner avec cet abruti qui ne trouve rien de mieux que de s'engager dans la Team Rocket ? Alors que cette même Team Rocket veut notre peau à toi et à moi ? Tu m'as bien regardée ?  
Kami détourne les yeux.  
- Donc, s'il ne faisait pas partie de la Team Rocket, tu serais retournée avec lui ?  
- Et pourquoi diable devrais-je retourner avec mon ex ? s'étonne-t-elle. Un ex est un ex pour une bonne raison.  
- Donc s'il n'était pas ton ex... insiste Kami.

Kei soupire et se serre contre lui.  
- Chéri...  
Il sursaute. Kei n'a pas pour habitude de lui donner des petits surnoms affectifs.  
- Chéri, il n'y a qu'un seul homme dans ma vie, et c'est toi. Par contre, Ichigo pourrait nous permettre d'entrer ni vus ni connus au sein de la base Rocket. De plus...  
Elle ne sait pas trop comment annoncer la nouvelle. Mieux vaut ne pas passer par quatre chemins.  
- De plus, ils tiennent Fujii en otage. Et Chen. Et une ancienne membre du Conseil des Quatre – je suis certaine que c'est Agatha.  
Elle lève vers lui un regard implorant.  
- Kami, nous ne pouvons pas rester là les bras croisés !

Le pokémon ferme à demi les yeux et plaque ses oreilles en arrière sur son crâne.  
- J'ai besoin de réfléchir, répond-il après un moment. Donne-moi, cinq jours, une semaine. Je dois réfléchir.  
Elle acquiesce doucement. Elle comprend. Entrer dans la base de leurs ennemis, est une manœuvre risquée. Ils ont beaucoup à y perdre, et peu à y gagner.  
- De toute façon, Ichigo ne peut pas me dire avant une semaine s'il peut me faire rentrer ou non dans la base. Tirer des ficelles, ça prend du temps, j'imagine. Surtout si la plupart de ses collègues sont trop occupés à nous chercher dans toute la ville.  
- Mhm, répond Kami de sa voix physique.

- Kami ?  
- Oui ?  
- J'ai besoin d'un câlin.  
Délicatement, le pokémon serre son amante contre lui. Il a la désagréable impression que quelque chose de décisif va se passer dans les jours à venir.

* * *

Assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, entre la vitre et le rideau, sous l'apparence d'un cerriflor, Mew-le-Père contemple la rue, les allers et venues. Il sait qu'il va bientôt devoir partir. Il a trop tiré le cycle en longueur. Il ne peut plus rester aux côtés de son fils pour l'assister. Il ne pourra pas lui servir de sortie de secours lorsqu'il ira parler à son créateur humain – parce qu'il sait, que Kami ira lui parler. C'est inévitable.  
Et puis, quelque chose est en train de se passer. Il ne sait pas quoi, mais quelque chose est en train de se passer. Il sent ses enfants se rassembler, il sent leur fureur et leur peur. Il y a comme un air de mobilisation secrète au sein des pokémons, comme avant le Grand Départ – sauf que cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas lui l'instigateur. Il n'est même au courant de rien, et ça l'agace.

* * *

- Compagnons, au rapport !  
- Au rapport, chef ! répondent deux hydres.  
L'une d'elles est un long serpent de mer qui ne tient pas en place et fait des remous dans l'eau, rendant la zone impraticable pour les pokémons les plus faibles. L'autre, qui ne sait pas nager, est agrippée au dos de la première. Elle possède des pattes griffues, et non des nageoires, et ses dents triangulaires annoncent un régime férocement carnivore, au contraire de son perchoir, dont les crocs trahissent un régime plutôt piscivore.  
- Comment se passe la navigation dans le détroit de Messine ? continue d'interroger l'organisateur du rassemblement.  
- Totalement impossible, chef ! répondent les hydres avec fierté.

Tous les pokémons les plus puissants de la Méditerranée se sont rassemblés autour du roi des tritons, Neptune. Armé d'un trident, comme le veut la tradition millénaire, il trône au milieu de ses sujets et bien évidemment, les plus attirantes femelles sont installées le plus près possible de lui. Dauphins et serpents de mer, tortues, requins, simple poiscaille, mouettes, tous le vénèrent et lui obéissent. Y compris les nymphes, ses espionnes parmi les humains. Y compris les deux terribles bêtes, Charybde et Scylla.

C'est Clio, celle de ses nymphes qu'il apprécie le moins, parce que celle-ci est fascinée par les humains, qui lui a annoncé la nouvelle. Un groupe d'humains, en Sicile, tente de soulever la populace contre son peuple. C'est positivement inadmissible, inacceptable ! Après tout ce qu'il a fait, après tout ce que son peuple a fait, pour les humains, comment osent-ils prétendre les énormités qu'ils prétendent ? La Méditerranée n'était qu'une décharge d'immondices avant son arrivée. Comme le reste de la planète, d'ailleurs. Et maintenant, après cinq siècles d'efforts pour parvenir à cohabiter avec les stupides habitants de cette merveilleuse planète, cinq siècles à se retenir magnanimement de tous les écharper pour éviter qu'ils ne détruisent ce joyau de vie, ces ingrats décident de se débarrasser de leurs sauveurs.  
Il n'en est absolument pas question.

Il écoute les rapports, félicite les pokémons les plus méritants, organise les futures interventions. La séance s'achève sur une minute de silence en l'honneur de ceux de ses compagnons qui sont tombés sous les armes des humains. La séance est levée et aussitôt, une femelle sous chaque bras, le roi des tritons replonge dans son palais sous-marin, où des groupes de chercheurs s'activent nuit et jour. Son conseiller, un phione, vient au-devant de lui.  
- Seigneur Neptune ! Votre Altesse !  
- Qu'y-a-t-il, Jafar, mon plus fidèle conseiller ?  
Le phione prend le temps d'arriver à la hauteur de son souverain pour lui expliquer la situation.  
- Nous sommes parvenus, explique-t-il, à récupérer des échantillons des armes que les humains utilisent contre nous.  
- Ah, c'est excellent ! Êtes-vous parvenus à les faire fonctionner, pour pouvoir mieux les analyser ?  
- Malheureusement non, Votre Grandeur. Nous soupçonnons que le mécanisme ne fonctionne qu'à l'air libre, ce qui va compliquer son analyse.

Le roi de la mer Méditerranée tire sur les tentacules qui entourent sa bouche au bec corné et lui servent à la fois de barbe et de moustache. Sous l'impulsion de sa réflexion, le pseudopode qui se trouve à l'arrière de son crâne est agité de spasmes, ce qui fait avancer et reculer sa couronne sur sa tête.  
- Nous allons avoir besoin d'un laboratoire en surface, conclut-il. Ou, si nous parvenons à contacter Mew-le-Premier, peut-être jugera-t-il de bon ton de remettre en service les métalosses restés à bord du Rayquaza...  
- Voyons, Votre Seigneurerie, vous n'y pensez pas ! rétorque Jafar en ouvrant de grands yeux. Ils n'ont pas servi depuis des siècles ! Qui sait s'ils fonctionnent encore ? Qui sait si _Rayquaza_ est encore en service ?  
- Il l'est, affirme le souverain. Lors de ma dernière tea-party avec le Prince Manaphy, Dame Lugia, et toute la clique des Seigneurs des Océans, nous avons appris que le Rayquaza était toujours en état de fonctionner, et que son intelligence artificielle incluait toujours le même humour décalé.

Le conseiller hausse un sourcil.  
- Il faudra un jour que je descende en salle des archives, murmure Jafar, pour essayer de comprendre _pourquoi_ Mew-le-Premier a programmé le vaisseau de cette façon-là...  
- C'était l'époque de l'Exil, rétorque Neptune avec un haussement d'épaule, et qui sait ce qui peut se passer dans la tête d'un Mew en période d'exil ?  
Le souverain donne quelques coups de nageoire pour se rapprocher de la salle d'étude, et observer diverses créatures aquatiques manipuler délicatement des pièces de métal volées aux humains, tout en prenant des notes. Il hoche la tête pensivement puis retourne auprès de son conseiller.

- Jafar, nous ne pouvons pas continuer comme ça. Tout seuls, nous n'y arriverons pas.  
- C'est bien ce que je craignais, Votre Grandeur...  
- Jafar, mon plus fidèle conseiller, écoute-moi. Il faut absolument envoyer un message à Mew-le-Premier. Nous avons besoin de son aide. Nos recherches sont dans l'impasse, et il doit réactiver les métalosses qui sont restés à bord du Kyogre, du Groudon et du Rayquaza. Nous avons besoin de leur puissance de calcul. Mais aussi, nous avons besoin qu'il sorte...  
Le souverain s'interrompt. Qui est-il, pour ordonner à celui qui est l'ancêtre de toute vie pokémone sur la planète Terre, de réveiller les puissances endormies qui ont assuré l'escorte de leurs vaisseaux de secours, il y a si longtemps ? Ces puissances sont-elles seulement encore en vie ?

Il rajuste sa couronne sur son pseudopode.  
- Contente-toi de lui faire passer le message que la situation est critique, conclut Neptune. Il est assez grand pour savoir quoi faire après ça.  
- Bien, Votre Altesse, répond le phione.  
Il s'éloigne à reculons.

* * *

_Fin du chapitre_

* * *

Chapitre inspiré de la chanson Kiss from a rose de Seal.


	23. maître des regrets

_10 mars 515_

* * *

Madame Boss fait signe au sbire qui est de corvées de soins pour la matinée de s'approcher pour pousser son fauteuil. Il serait temps qu'elle investisse dans un modèle à moteur, mais elle a toujours quelque chose d'autre en tête et ne cesse de repousser la commande au lendemain. En ce moment, elle a ce sous-fifre de bas étage, Ichigo, qui lui tanne le cuir comme jamais personne auparavant, pour qu'une femme de sa connaissance puisse obtenir l'autorisation de visiter le laboratoire de Fujii.

Les menaces n'y ont rien fait. Le règlement n'y a rien fait. Elle a eu besoin, pour qu'il la lâche, de le faire mettre aux arrêts – elle songe même à le jeter en pâture aux scientifiques pour qu'il leur serve de cobaye. Mais elle doit garder la tête froide, autant que faire se peut quand on a son âge et qu'on est dans l'état dans lequel Mewtwo l'a mise. C'est terriblement frustrant pour elle, de se retrouver ainsi dépendante des autres. Qui sait, ses conseillers pourraient en profiter pour tirer avantage de son état...  
Elle secoue la tête. Trop de prudence nuit à la prudence. Elle a déjà suffisamment de gardes postés partout dans la maison. Si elle se met à engager des gardes du corps pour la protéger de ses propres gardes du corps, où cela finira-t-il ?

Elle regarde en plissant des yeux le dossier qu'Ichigo a soigneusement rempli pour la demande d'autorisation de visite de son « amie ». elle ne sait pas très bien pourquoi, elle n'a pas pu se résoudre à le jeter. Ni à le consulter. Il trône sur le coin du bureau depuis des jours, attirant son regard, l'empêchant de réfléchir convenablement à son travail habituel. Sa curiosité et son sens pratique se disputent au sujet de la conduite à adopter. Si seulement elle pouvait marcher, elle pourrait au moins évacuer la tension en faisant des aller-retours frénétiques et boiteux à-travers la pièce ! Mais non, elle est clouée là, dans son siège, pour toujours, incontinente, incapable de se déplacer sans aide à cause de la faiblesse de ses vieux bras, plus frustrée et furieuse que jamais.

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous aider, Boss ? s'enquiert son aide-soignant de la matinée.  
- Tu peux soigner mon dos ? grogne-t-elle avec humeur. Alors ferme-la !  
Le sbire ouvre de grands yeux mais ne répond pas. Il sait qu'il ne faut pas répondre à sa cheffe, surtout quand elle est de mauvais poil.  
- Et puis, continue la vieille, apporte-moi ce dossier qui traîne depuis cinq jours, qu'on en finisse !  
- À vos ordres, Boss.  
La vieille grommelle dans sa barbe, puis hurle à son assistant du matin qu'elle ne peut pas travailler comme ça, mais qu'il doit la pousser à son bureau. Dépendre des autres, est vraiment la pire chose qui aurait pu lui arriver. Et ça lui est arrivé.

Elle tempête après le sbire qui l'installe à son bureau, n'hésitant pas à lui frapper sur les mains pour lui apprendre les bonnes manières. L'adage dit qu'on n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même, et ça n'a jamais été aussi vrai que pour Madame Boss.  
- Va-t'en ! hurle-t-elle.  
Puis, alors que le sbire se dirige vers la porte :  
- Reste là ! Tu pensais aller où comme ça ? Viens ici tout de suite ! Non, pas là, tu es trop près ! Et si quelqu'un venait pour m'attaquer, hein ? Tiens-toi juste derrière moi !

Finalement, elle ne peut plus reculer, et ouvre le dossier. Pendant quelques instants, elle contemple la photocopie de la photo d'identité sans vraiment la voir. Puis elle saisit fiévreusement la page, y colle son vieux nez, plisse ses yeux fatigués. Ses lèvres se pincent, ses rides s'accentuent. Elle ne peut pas y croire. C'est impossible. Mewtwo ne laisserait pas une pareille erreur se produire. C'est trop grossier. Ça cache forcément quelque chose. Sans doute un plan concocté par lui et son fantasque original, afin de l'achever, elle, la puissante, la terrible, la...

...la vieille, l'usée, la décrépie, la malade et bientôt morte, Madame Boss. Oh bon sang, pourquoi a-t-elle repris la tête de l'organisation ? Pourquoi ne s'est-elle pas contenter de s'enterrer au fond de sa Sicile natale, en compagnie de son insupportable fille ? Au lieu de ça, voilà où elle en est : perdue dans la capitale européenne, bientôt à court d'argent, saisie au collet par le patron de la mafia, hantée par le fantomatique Mew, en fauteuil roulant, en deuil d'un de ses enfants et contemplant la lente et inéluctable décadence de l'autre. Elle aurait mieux fait de laisser tomber pendant qu'il était encore temps, de le laisser se débrouiller et de ne plus s'occuper de ses propres affaires. Au lieu de ça, la voilà avec sur les bras un sbire japonais qui aurait dû lui être utile mais qui au lieu de ça, s'est laissé manipuler par le pokémon qu'il était censé l'aider à capturer, dans le but de l'infiltrer au sein de sa base ultra sécurisée.

La vieille se redresse brusquement. L'information semble enfin atteindre son cerveau. _Elle tient entre les mains une demande de visite de sa base ultra-sécurisée émanant de Miura Kei_. Le nom est sans doute faux – Takahashi Yumi – mais la photographie est bien la bonne.  
Sa base est ultra-sécurisée. Et Miura Kei vient se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Quelle que soit la raison qui motive son ennemie, elle mettra à profit les installations de sa base pour se saisir de l'humaine et attirer le pokémon.  
Mais cette fois-ci, il n'y aura plus de plan B. Plus de solution alternative. Elle n'en peut plus. Cette tentative sera la dernière, fructueuse ou non. Elle ne peut plus porter la Team Rocket sur ses frêles épaules. Giovanni n'a qu'à se débrouiller avec sa pimbêche de Domino et les dizaines de conseillers, lieutenants et autre racaille inutile et stupide.

Elle tourne lentement les pages du dossier. Kei veut visiter le laboratoire de Fujii. D'après la lettre de motivation qui accompagne toute la paperasse, elle serait une ancienne amie du vieil homme. Peuh. Comme si c'était possible. Employée par Chen, oui amie, de Fujii, non.  
Mais si c'était vrai ? Si elle avait vraiment des liens étroits avec Fujii et Chen comme elle le prétend dans son dossier ? Cela voudrait dire que l'appât pour attirer l'appât pour attirer Mewtwo pour l'utiliser pour obtenir Mew, se trouvait sous son nez pendant tout ce temps ?

Bien, bien, comment faire croire à Kei qu'elle n'a rien remarqué de son manège et s'emparer d'elle sans qu'elle ne se rende compte de rien ? Doit-elle la laisser parler avec les scientifiques, ou pas ? Doit-elle – mais oserait-elle ? – livrer Kei en pâture à Fujii en tant que prochain cobaye ? Ou menacer de faire du mal à la jeune femme si jamais les recherches sur Shym n'aboutissent pas d'ici la fin du mois ?  
Les idées tourbillonnent dans son esprit bouillonnant, elle cherche frénétiquement une feuille et de quoi noter, ouvrant les tiroirs, renversant les pots à crayons, frappant rageusement le clavier de l'ordinateur de son poing fermé.

- Vous avez besoin d'aide, Boss ?  
Oh, le ton condescendant du sbire qui est censé s'occuper d'elle aujourd'hui ! La vieille main aux ongles acérés se saisit du vêtement qu'il porte pour l'attirer le plus près possible du visage à la bouche édentée.  
- De quoi tu te mêles ? Je t'ai rien demandé !  
Puis, en le repoussant de toutes ses forces élimées :  
- Papier ! Stylo ! Et que ça saute ! Tu vois pas que c'est urgent ?  
- Tout de suite, Boss.  
- Et faites-moi venir ce Ichigo de malheur !

* * *

Lorsque le disquaire voit entrer à nouveau l'Asiatique dans son échoppe, son sang ne fait qu'un tour. Elle est venue accompagnée d'un lion – rien que ça ! – et les bourrelets de ses poches laissent supposer que ce n'est sans doute que le plus petit de tous les capsumons qui l'accompagnent. Bon sang, pourquoi est-elle de retour si elle ne veut pas acheter de musique ? Aurait-elle à nouveau rendez-vous avec quelqu'un ? Pourquoi ne choisissent-ils pas simplement un café ou autre lieu public ? Pourquoi son magasin ? Pourquoi lui ?

Silencieusement, le vendeur fait mine de trier et de ranger sa marchandise pour ne pas avoir à s'intéresser à l'Asiatique. Il n'ose pas lui rappeler que les capsumons doivent être soit portés dans un panier soit gardés dans leurs capsules à l'intérieur du magasin.  
Elle s'approche distraitement d'une borne d'écoute, allume un extrait d'un de ces classiques de la musique décadente post-Dernière Guerre. Il fronce le nez. Il ne supporte plus ce morceau, pour l'avoir étudié en cours maintes et maintes fois, à tous les niveaux d'éducation. Mais ça fait partie des classiques, aussi étrange soit-il, et ça fait partie de sa culture et de ses racines. Il aura beau tout faire pour tenter d'oublier ce mélange atroce entre des enregistrements de sons de la mer, des notes synthétiques tirées en longueur et ne formant aucune mélodie, et des gémissements humains. Comment a-t-on pu appeler ça de la « musique » ?

Enfin, c'est toujours mieux que ces âneries sans aucun intérêt dont des partitions ont été retrouvées dans des musées, et ré-enregistrées une dizaine d'années auparavant. Tous les journaux de l'époque en avait fait tout une histoire, reconstitution des instruments de l'époque, recherches approfondies concernant les techniques utilisées alors, débats de musicologues au sujet de choses aussi subtiles que les accentuations à appliquer. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Cette horreur qu'on appelle « Les Quatre Saisons de Vivaldi » ! Jouée sur des instruments avec des cordes en boyaux d'animaux ! Un véritable concerto de film d'horreur !

La clochette de l'entrée tinte. Il se précipite en avant pour accueillir le client en annonçant les derniers arrivages – dont une réédition de l'intégrale de « Iam », artiste qui a su exprimer les problèmes et les préoccupations de son époque avec tact et poésie, du grand art ! Mais il s'interrompt dans son élan. C'est l'autre Asiatique de la semaine passée.  
Il en est sûr, aucun des deux n'achètera rien.  
En soupirant, il retourne à ses rayons, alors que le couple se met à babiller dans leur langue de sauvages. La musique classique, décidément, n'intéresse personne.

* * *

Kei sourit en voyant son ex-mari entrer dans la boutique. Léo se serre dans ses jambes. Pour une raison, Mew ne l'a pas accompagnée. D'après Kami, il aurait dit être trop occupé. Kei a préféré ne pas demander de détails. Elle ne se sent pas particulièrement concernée par les petites affaires personnelles du pokémon légendaire, même après toutes ces semaines passées à l'héberger. Elle a ses propres problèmes et, elle n'en doute pas, le pokémon lui-même a ses propres problèmes.

- Yumi, te voilà !  
- Ichigo !  
Cette fois-ci, elle s'arrête à une largeur de main de lui, et se retient de l'embrasser. Elle sait que ça blesserait Kami, si elle recommençait.  
- J'ai la réponse !  
Elle sourit et trépigne impatiemment.  
- Vraiment, tu n'as pas changé, commente Ichigo en ménageant le suspens. Toujours aussi impatiente lorsque je t'annonce des surprises.

Kei sourit, puis se fige. Non, il ne fait plus partie de sa vie. Elle doit se ressaisir. Elle n'est pas raisonnable. Elle se comporte comme une gamine. L'homme de sa vie, c'est Kami désormais. Elle ne doit pas l'oublier. Si elle a quitté Ichigo, c'est pour suivre Kami. Certes, c'est le second qui l'a aidée à quitter le premier, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour se comporter de manière peu honorable. Si elle veut se comporter de manière familière avec Ichigo, elle doit pour cela se remettre en couple avec lui. Ce qui implique de quitter Kami, et de renoncer à la mission qu'elle s'était fixée, de se placer entre la folie de Kami et le monde. Et ça, elle ne peut pas le faire. Elle refuse de le faire.  
- Et bien, Yumi ? s'inquiète son ex-mari.

Le visage de la femme s'assombrit. Elle décide de jouer la carte de l'honnêteté, en mémoire des plaisantes années passées avec lui.  
- Je ne suis plus avec toi, Ichi. Je suis désolée. Je ne peux plus jouer à ce genre de jeux avec toi. Dis-moi juste quelle est la réponse. Ai-je le droit d'aller rendre visite à Chen et Fujii ? Ou pas ?  
- Yumi...  
Il s'approche d'elle, veut la serrer dans ses bras elle s'éloigne, peinée de le voir aussi triste, mais bien décidée à faire une croix sur le passé.  
- Quelle est la réponse ? insiste-t-elle.

Il soupire et pense qu'il vaudrait mieux abandonner la lutte. Il aimerait pourtant lui dire, qu'elle est la seule femme dans sa vie, qu'elle aura toujours une place spéciale dans son cœur, différente de toutes celles que tous les hommes du monde pourront occuper. Mais il voit bien qu'il y a autre chose. Qu'elle est à nouveau amoureuse, amoureuse d'un autre que lui, et que tous ses efforts ne pourront rien y faire. Toutes les prières du monde ne pourront rien y changer.  
- Je peux au moins savoir son nom ? Ce qu'il a de plus que moi ?  
Il est vexé, et tient à le faire savoir.  
- Kami, répond Kei du tac au tac, avant de se mordre la langue.  
- Oh, et tu l'as ramené dans tes bagages, remarque amèrement Ichigo en entendant le nom à consonance asiatique.

Léo grogne dans les jambes de Kei. Cette dernière fait quelque chose qu'elle n'a pour le moment fait que deux fois dans sa vie devant Ichigo, deux moments terribles dont l'ex-policier cauchemarde encore parfois.  
Elle met ses poings sur ses hanches, prend un air furieux, et se campe droit sur ses deux pieds, au milieu des disques de musique classique, son pokémon grognant dans ses jambes.  
- C'est bon, c'est bon ! s'exclame Ichigo, terrifié à l'idée des possibles conséquences. La patronne a dit oui, demain matin à dix heures, voilà l'autorisation, et tous les papiers nécessaires, mais s'il te plaît ne te mets pas en colère !  
Les mains retombent, les épaules se détendent, le visage retrouve son aspect lisse de Japonaise bien élevée. C'est pas passé loin.

En tremblant, Ichigo tend les papiers à son ex-épouse, du bout des doigts, comme si elle allait le mordre. Elle s'en saisit, les lit en diagonale et les fourre dans la poche de sa veste.  
- Tu m'accompagneras ? demande-t-elle.  
Il y a comme un défi dans sa voix.  
- Non, grogne Ichigo en baissant les yeux. J'ai autre chose à faire ce jour-là.  
Elle s'en doutait, mais elle ne répond rien, pas même un « au-revoir » en sortant du magasin. Elle fait un bond en entendant la porte claquer derrière elle, et pousse un cri. Ichigo la voit disparaître dans la rue, tournoyant sur elle-même à la recherche d'un danger qui n'existe pas, et effrayant les passants.

* * *

« Non, je ne viendrai pas. Et d'ailleurs, je te conseille de ne pas y aller non plus. Et puis, j'ai vraiment d'autres choses bien plus importantes à faire, alors, tu m'excuseras. »  
Il ouvre de grands yeux incrédules. Comment peut-il oser lui répondre sur ce ton ? Et avec de pareilles fausses excuses ?  
« Vraiment, Kami » insiste Mew-le-Père « retourner voir Fujii n'est pas en soi une mauvaise idée, mais regarde le contexte ! Il est prisonnier de la Team Rocket, et la Team Rocket se prépare depuis des mois à te capturer ! Comment vas-tu faire pour leur échapper ? »  
- Je me débrouillerai.

La gerboise rose se frappe le front de la patte.  
« Kami, tu es désolant. Quand tu as une idée dans la tête, tu ne l'as pas dans le... »  
- J'en ai besoin, OK ? tranche Kami. J'ai un vieux compte à régler. Je veux lui montrer ce que je suis devenu, malgré tout ce qu'il a pu me faire, malgré...  
Le contact télépathique est rompu. Mew soupire en secouant la tête.  
« Et après ? Qu'est-ce que ça changera ? »  
Kami souffle en direction de son père, sans répondre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as de _siiiiii_ important que tu ne puisses pas assurer mes arrières cette fois-ci ? s'enquiert le pokémon le plus puissant du monde. Peur ?  
Vexé, Mew croise les bras et tourne le dos à son fils.  
« Je dois traverser le Rituel de Régénération, figure-toi ! » rétorque la gerboise rose. « Et Sérénité est venue me prévenir en personne d'un cas d'extrême urgence. Il se peut que je doive mobiliser les Anciens. »  
- Les quoi ?  
Le père de tous les pokémons se mord la queue de rage.

« Les Anciens ! Bon sang, Kami, tu n'as donc jamais rien écouté de toutes les leçons que j'ai pu te donner à ce sujet ? D'où nous venons, notre mission sur Terre, ce genre de choses ? »  
- Ça ne m'intéresse pas, rétorque Kami en levant le museau au plafond d'un air supérieur. J'ai bien d'autres choses bien plus importantes à faire.  
« Ah ouais ? » miaule Mew. « Comme quoi ? Te tourner les pouces ? Coucher avec Kei ? »  
Kami retient in extrémis une réponse cinglante.  
- Aider Kei à se remettre du choc de l'attaque.  
« Il y a des médecins pour ça » rétorque Père.  
- Ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas la soutenir de mon côté !

Les deux créatures à longue queue se toisent.  
« Oh et puis, peu importe. »  
- Peu importe quoi ? grogne Kami en réponse.  
« Peu importe ce que tu penses et ce que tu fais. Reste avec Kei, occupe-toi d'elle seulement, ne vois rien de ce qui se passe au-delà du bout de ton museau, c'est très bien comme ça. Moi, j'ai autre chose à faire. »  
- Oh après tout, si ça t'amuse de dire que je ne sais rien sans pour autant prendre la peine de m'expliquer...  
« De toute façon, ça ne t'intéressera pas. »

Kami se bat les flancs de sa queue et plaque ses oreilles en arrière.  
- Qu'est-ce qui te permet de juger de mon avis ?  
« Tu ne t'es jamais intéressé à rien d'autre que toi-même. »  
- Je m'intéresse à Kei ! proteste le kangourou violet.  
« C'est bien ce que je disais, tu ne t'intéresses qu'à toi. »  
Kami feule et montre les dents, poil hérissé. Comment son père ose-t-il prétendre qu'il ne s'intéresse qu'à lui-même ? Kei est au centre de toutes ses préoccupations ! Kei est au centre de toutes ses pensées !  
« Tu ne t'intéresses à Kei que parce qu'elle peut t'apporter quelque chose. Pas par altruisme. Tu ne changeras jamais, Kami. »

La petite créature rose ouvre la fenêtre, mais son fils le retient en utilisant ses pouvoirs psychiques, bien plus puissants que ceux de son père.  
- Je ne te relâcherai que si tu me dis ce qui se passe.  
« Et pourquoi donc ? »  
- Ça pourrait me concerner...  
Il regrette aussitôt sa réponse. Son père se dégage en se changeant en noctali, Kami a à peine le temps d'utiliser l'œil miracle pour traverser la barrière de ténèbres qui l'entoure et le saisir à nouveau.  
- Parle !

Le noctali se débat, devient un yanmask, commence à lui échapper.  
- Parle ! insiste Kami. Si ça concerne tous les autres pokémons légendaires, ça me concerne aussi ! Je suis ton fils, ne l'oublie pas !  
Le yanmask redevient une boule de poils couleur de guimauve qui miaule rapidement :  
« Un groupe d'humains s'est mis en tête d'exterminer tous les pokémons en utilisant des armes similaires à celles qui vous ont blessés, Kei et toi. »  
Kami en reste bouche bée.  
- Quoi, la Team Rocket ?  
« Non, pas la Team Rocket. Mais les premiers leur ont sans doute servi de fournisseurs. »

Kami acquiesce lentement.  
- Je te tiendrai au courant dès que je saurai quelque chose.  
« C'est mieux que rien... »  
- Laisse-moi finir, veux-tu ?  
Père secoue doucement la queue sans répondre.  
- Bien. Je te tiendrai au courant dès que je sais quelque chose. Et dès que j'en aurai fini avec Fujii et la Team Rocket, je te rejoindrai. Je suis un pokémon moi aussi, mais je suis aussi considéré comme un humain à présent.  
« Une personne... »

Kami fait claquer ses pouvoirs psychiques dans l'air.  
- Laisse-moi finir, au lieu de m'interrompre ! Bon. Les humains me considèrent désormais comme leur égal. Ça pourra être utile. Je ne sais pas en quoi – j'ignore encore toutes les données du problème – mais je suis persuadé que ça pourrait être utile.  
La gerboise rose acquiesce pensivement.  
« Bon, bon. J'y penserai le jour où nous aurons besoin d'un permis de conduire » soupire-t-il cyniquement.  
- ...ou simplement, d'autorisations quelconques pour ne pas être considérés comme des pokémons sauvages envahissants.

Le père de tous les pokémons semble finalement convaincu.  
« Bien, j'y vais. Je vais tenter de rattraper la sauce avant que les autres gardiens ne fassent des bêtises. Puis il me faudra me régénérer – j'espère que je pourrai compter sur Kei, c'est une humaine de confiance – et après... »  
La gerboise rose s'interrompt quelques instants.  
« Et après, nous verrons bien. Je n'ai pas envie d'en arriver là mais j'ai bien peur qu'une guerre entre les pokémons et les humains ne soit inévitable. »

* * *

Kami, pour la première fois de sa vie, se met à réfléchir à des frivolités. Puisque désormais il est humain, il a besoin de conserver ses papiers d'identité avec lui. Et un peu d'argent, aussi, puisqu'il n'a plus besoin de demander à Kei d'aller faire les courses à sa place. Il lui faut donc choisir désormais, un portefeuille, un porte-monnaie et un genre de sacoche, de préférence en bandoulière pour avoir les mains libres.  
Pour la première fois de sa vie, donc, le pokémon le plus puissant du monde doit aller faire du shopping, tout seul, comme n'importe quelle victime de la mode qui se respecte.

Il ne prend pas le temps de faire tous les magasins du quartier. L'échoppe la plus discrète et la plus proche qu'il trouve lui fournit ce qu'il cherchait – un assortiment en cuir orné de plumes et de perles de bois, avec un aspect naturel qui sied à son espèce. Pour un peu, on pourrait croire qu'il l'a fabriqué lui-même. C'est exactement le genre de sac qu'il cherchait. Il ressort donc du magasin cinq minutes après y être entré, laissant derrière lui un vendeur complètement hagard et pas très certain de savoir ce qui vient de se passer. A-t-il vraiment vendu un sac au capsumon parlant pourvu de papiers d'identité délivrés à titre exceptionnel par le tribunal moins d'un mois auparavant ? Il ne saurait dire, ce qui amuse Kami.

Assez plaisanté. Après une semaine de réflexion, il a pris sa décision. Il est temps d'affronter la Team Rocket, de personne à personne. D'égal à égal. Protégé par la loi humaine. Il souffle un message télépathique à Kei, pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas en rentrant à la maison, et se dirige vers le nord de la ville.

* * *

- Madame Boss ! Madame Boss !  
Le sbire s'approche en courant alors que la vieille dame prend son déjeuner en compagnie de son fils, de sa future belle-fille, et des quelques plus haut gradés de la Team Rocket. Celle-ci lève la tête de son assiette et foudroie l'importun du regard.  
- Qu'est-ce qui est si urgent, qui ne puisse attendre la fin de mon repas ?  
- Mewtwo est là ! À la porte ! Il demande à parler à Fujii !  
La dirigeante de la Team Rocket en est tellement surprise qu'elle lâche sa fourchette dans son assiette.

- Il est là, dis-tu ? Et pourquoi personne ne l'a vu venir ?  
- Le radar est encore en train d'être réparé ! répond le sbire, très vite, sous le coup de l'émotion. Mewtwo m'a présenté sa carte d'identité en demandant une audience ! Il demande s'il faut remplir un formulaire pour se faire accepter ou s'il peut exceptionnellement passer outre la procédure administrative ! C'est effrayant ! Je n'avais encore jamais rencontré de capsumon qui puisse parler !  
La vieille dame cligne des yeux un moment.  
- Attends, attends... il a une carte d'identité ? Il veut remplir les formulaires administratifs de demande d'autorisation ? Tu es sûr de toi ?  
Le sbire acquiesce vigoureusement.  
- Après, je sais pas si c'est une ruse ou s'il est sérieux, mais il est prêt à attendre à la porte aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra ! C'est effrayant !

Pour sûr, que c'est effrayant ! Si Mewtwo possède bel et bien des papiers d'identité, s'il est considéré comme une personne, Madame Boss doit revoir entièrement ses plans. Elle ne peut plus chercher à le capturer par tous les moyens possibles. La seule possibilité qu'il reste, c'est de le convaincre de travailler pour la Tram Rocket. Le convaincre, ou le faire chanter.  
- Il veut parler à Fujii, hein ?  
- Oui, Boss. C'est ce qu'il dit.  
La vieille dame plisse les yeux. D'abord Kei, sous un faux nom, puis Mewtwo ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent, tous les deux, au vieux scientifique ? La demande de Kei n'était-elle qu'une tentative de Mewtwo d'infiltrer les Rocket en manipulant l'humaine de ses pouvoirs psychiques ? Mais alors, pourquoi venir aujourd'hui, en personne ?

À la table, les autres personnes se sont tues. Tous sont abasourdis par la nouvelle. Giovanni écume, il veut bondir à la porte, affronter son vieil ennemi. Domino fait de son mieux pour le retenir, elle préfère attendre de voir la réaction de Madame Boss. Les lieutenants poussent des exclamations de surprise, ils supplient leur patronne de leur donner les ordres nécessaires pour qu'ils puissent bondir à l'assaut.  
- Attendez, ordonne Madame Boss.  
Le silence se fait, soudain, étonné. La vieille édentée reste silencieuse encore quelques instants, elle a besoin de réfléchir.

Mewtwo est à sa porte, invoquant son statut légal de personne non-humaine pour venir parler à Fujii. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien le motiver ? Qu'est-ce que Fujii peut faire pour Mewtwo, que Mewtwo ne peut pas faire lui-même ?  
Voyons, Fujii est le créateur de Mewtwo... ce dernier chercherait-il à produire d'autres pokémons tel que lui ? Dans quel but ? S'entourer d'autres créatures similaires à lui-même ? Ou bien, désirerait-il une femelle ?  
À moins qu'il ne veuille tout simplement tuer Fujii...

- Giovanni !  
- Ou... oui Mère ?  
- Chen est-il capable de mener à bien le projet SM2 sans l'aide de Fujii ?  
- Euh je... je ne sais pas trop, Mère... avoue l'homme en baissant la tête.  
- Et bien, tonne la dirigeante de la Team Rocket en frappant du poing le bras de son fauteuil roulant, va te renseigner ! _Presto_ !  
- Tou-tout de suite, Mère ! bredouille-t-il en se levant.  
Il fait tomber sa serviette et son couteau, les ramasse précipitamment, fait tomber sa fourchette, renverse sa chaise et finalement, disparaît par la porte en direction du laboratoire.

- Vous ! hurle-t-elle à l'adresse des quelques sbires présents dans la salle pour monter la garde. Allez chercher Mewtwo et demandez-lui d'attendre dans le petit salon ! Ne faites preuve d'aucune intention hostile, mais ne baissez pas votre garde ! Appliquez plus que jamais les principes de sécurité !  
Elle essaye de faire avancer son fauteuil, mais n'y parvient pas à cause de sa faiblesse. Elle jure dans un mélange assez effrayant d'asiatique et d'européen, appelle son infirmière qui se précipite en avant. Une fois installée comme elle le souhaitait, la vieille dame reprend la distribution d'ordres et de conseils.

Enfin, Giovanni revient, essoufflé d'avoir couru.  
- Chen... avec... données... Fujii... peut... appliquer... protocoles... seul... halète-t-il, appuyé sur la table. Fujii... plus... nécessaire... à ce stade... du développement.  
Il se laisse tomber sur son siège.  
- Parfait ! triomphe la vieille en joignant ses mains par le bout des doigts. Emmenez Chen et Agatha dans une autre partie du laboratoire.  
- Mais, interrompt Domino, il ne serait pas plus logique de...  
- C'est MOI qui donne les ordres ici ! tempête la terrible matriarche. Je REFUSE de mettre en danger la vie des _deux_scientifiques capables de mener à bien le projet Shym. Il faut absolument mettre Chen à l'abri si Mewtwo tient tant que ça à rencontrer Fujii.

Domino n'insiste pas. Elle aurait aimé dire qu'il n'est peut-être pas prudent de laisser Mewtwo rentrer dans le laboratoire, des fois qu'il lui prendrait l'envie de tout casser, mais la Boss ne veut pas la laisser parler. Et bien, lorsque le pokémon aura tout détruit sur son passage, et qu'il ne restera rien du projet SM2, elle pourra rappeler à tous les plus hauts gradés de la Team Rocket qu'elle avait essayé de les mettre en garde contre cette éventualité. Elle pourra montrer que la vieille Madame Boss n'est plus en état, depuis son accident, et qu'il lui faut un remplacement. Giovanni et elle, par exemple...

- Et placez des gardes devant le laboratoire, continue Madame Boss. Plein de gardes ! Des gardes armés ! Nous n'avons plus le droit de le capturer comme si c'était un pokémon, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne tentera rien contre nous !  
Elle embraye aussitôt sur Mew, comme à chaque fois qu'elle est stressée.  
- Et Mew ! Demandez-lui où est Mew ! Non ! Je veux lui parler ! Quand il en aura fini avec Fujii, je veux lui parler ! Je veux savoir où est Mew ! Mew est encore un pokémon, je peux encore le posséder ! Je veux Mew !

Comme une asthmatique en pleine crise chercherait ses médicaments, elle fouille ses poches, jusqu'à trouver le collier en forme de cœur humain et couvert de gros cadrans. Elle trifouille, et l'enregistrement résonne pathétiquement dans la salle.  
- _Mew... mew... mew... mew..._

* * *

Il feuillette quelques journaux en attendant patiemment qu'on veuille bien s'occuper de lui. Il n'a pas toute l'après-midi à perdre en palabres inutiles et remplissages de papiers administratifs, Kei va s'inquiéter de ne pas le voir rentrer. Elle risque d'oublier de prendre ses médicaments, s'il n'est pas là pour le lui rappeler. Il doit prendre soin d'elle.  
Mais il a aussi besoin de parler à Fujii, calmement. De lui expliquer froidement quelles sont les erreurs qu'il a commises, essayer de lui faire entendre raison, et simplement, l'oublier. Enfin, il ne sait pas vraiment.

Il repose le journal en soupirant. Il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi il est venu, de quoi il a besoin de parler avec Fujii. Souhaite-t-il simplement s'assurer que c'est bien vrai, qu'il est toujours vivant ? Lui demander pourquoi il travaille à nouveau pour la Team Rocket ? Le tuer ?  
Peu importe. Il aura le temps d'y réfléchir quand il sera face à face avec son créateur.  
- Mewtwo ?  
La sbire passe la tête par la porte du petit salon. Elle est morte de peur, cela se voit sur son visage.  
- Suivez-moi je vous prie. Je vais vous conduire au laboratoire de recherche de Monsieur Fujii.

* * *

Kami n'en croit pas ses yeux. Il l'a fait. Il est arrivé sans encombre jusqu'au cœur des installations de la Team Rocket. Il ignore si en ressortir sera aussi aisé, et prévoit déjà de déclencher l'œil miracle dès la fin de sa conversation avec Fujii pour assurer ses arrières et avoir un mouvement d'avance sur ses ennemis, dont les armes et peut-être déjà les sbires sont protégés d'un champ d'énergie des ténèbres. En y repensant, sans doute est-il plus prudent de le déclencher dès maintenant, et le garder sans cesse actif. Il a été trop imprudent en entrant ainsi dans la base Rocket sans chercher à assurer ses arrières.  
- ...Mewtwo ?

Le pokémon pose les yeux sur celui qui l'a créé, et se fige. Il s'attendait à ce que l'homme ait vieillit, bien sûr. Les humains vieillissent visiblement, souffrent du grand âge, au contraire des pokémons. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il est en train de voir.  
L'homme est affreusement mutilé. Il lui manque des phalanges aux doigts et aux orteils, le bout du nez, des morceaux des oreilles. Il est plié en deux sur une cane, tremble de tous ses membres, a perdu beaucoup de cheveux ainsi que le bouc qui ornait son menton. Ses pupilles sont rétrécies à la taille de têtes d'épingle et il est tendu, visiblement stressé et pas loin de franchir la limite entre la raison et la folie.

- Mewtwo... tu es revenu me hanter jusque dans mes heures d'éveil ?  
Le pokémon ne répond rien, et reste immobile. Il balaye la pièce du regard. Le vieux fou a repris ses expériences. Une machine de clonage, plus perfectionnée que l'ancienne, trône au milieu de la pièce. Kami en est révolté.  
- Tu es revenu pour me tuer ? continue d'interroger Fujii.  
- Non, répond Kami.  
Le tuer ne serait qu'abréger ses souffrances. Si le vieux fou a décidé de refaire les mêmes erreurs qu'avant, il n'a qu'à en assumer les conséquences.  
- Alors, insiste Fujii en souriant largement, tu es venu pour me sauver ?

Kami hausse un sourcil.  
- Vous sauver ?  
- Oui ! La Team Rocket me force à travailler pour eux ! Regarde !  
Il tend ses mains en avant, et Kami comprend que ce ne sont pas là des blessures résultant des expériences de clonage ou de la fabrication de la machine, mais des traces de torture. Sa haine pour l'organisation criminelle redouble. Ils ne vont pas s'en tirer comme ça.  
- Et, que veulent-il vous faire faire ?  
Kami garde son calme autant que faire se peut. Il sait que la moindre augmentation d''énergie psychique risque d'être détectée par le radar que les Rocket utilisaient l'autre jour pour le traquer, et donc d'alarmer les gardes. La dernière chose qu'il souhaite c'est voir les gardes débarquer.

Fujii tire à lui une chaise à roulettes et s'assoit péniblement dessus.  
- Ils veulent te capturer.  
Puis, réalisant soudain :  
- Ils t'ont capturé ? Comment as-tu fais pour entrer ?  
- Je suis passé par la porte, répond Kami. Ils veulent me capturer, et après ?  
- Ils veulent t'utiliser pour obtenir Mew.  
- Oh, répond Kami. Pas pour conquérir le monde ?  
- Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus ! gémit Fujii.

Le vieil homme se prend la tête à deux mains, en proie au désespoir.  
- Calmez-vous, conseille Kami d'une vois posée. Et dites-moi plutôt quel plan diabolique ils vous ont demandé de mettre en œuvre.  
- Ils veulent que je crée une femelle pour toi. Mais c'est absolument stupide, puisque tu es asexué ! Tu n'as aucune raison d'être attiré par elle ! Pour ça j'aurais besoin d'utiliser ma machine pour corriger ça et faire de toi un mâle, mais pour pouvoir te modifier j'aurais besoin de te capturer, mais pour te capturer il me faudrait créer la femelle qui n'aurait aucun intérêt pour toi vu que tu es neutre !

La mâchoire de Kami lui en tombe. Il serait possible... de faire de lui... un mâle à part entière ? Pouvoir toucher Kei comme n'importe quel homme ? Ne plus avoir à s'épuiser à utiliser le pénis psychique ? Ne plus dépendre d'accessoires ? Être enfin complet ?  
- Bien sûr, continue Fujii, le problème de la femelle est qu'elle est mortelle. Toi tu ne l'es pas, mais tu es neutre. En fait, chez les pokémons, il est impossible de pouvoir se reproduire et être immortel en même temps. C'est soit l'un soit l'autre.  
- Peu importe, répond Kami.  
Il n'ose pas demander. Il aimerait que Fujii s'occupe de lui, modifie la petite chose qui ne va pas, mais ça le mettrait à la merci de la Team Rocket, ce pourrait même être un piège !

Oui, il y a de fortes chances que ça soit un piège. La machine pourrait tout à fait être une fausse, ne pas être une machine de clonage mais être dédiée uniquement à sa capture. Fujii pourrait ne pas le savoir, et être persuadé qu'il s'agit de l'original de son invention, être de toute bonne foi.  
Kami secoue les oreilles pour chasser ces idées de sa tête.  
- Et donc, poursuit-il, où en êtes-vous dans vos recherches ?  
- Au point mort ! gémit Fujii. Toi tu avais eu besoin d'absorber trois autres pokémons, plus ma petite Aï, et ici je n'ai le droit d'utiliser qu'un seul cobaye à la fois ! J'ai bien tenté de convertir de l'électricité mais ça ne donne rien, comme pour les premiers clones que j'avais réalisés, ils ne deviennent pas conscients !

Kami plisse les yeux. Il ne sait pas si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle. D'un côté, tant qu'ils ne parviennent pas à créer de version femelle de sa personne, il reste le seul de son espèce et ne risque pas de devoir en affronter un autre, peut-être plus puissant que lui. D'un autre côté, tant que l'expérience ne réussit pas, ils vont continuer à sacrifier des vies, pour tenter de réaliser quelque chose qu'ils savent être irréalisable.  
- Et... et toi ? demande Fujii d'une toute petite voix. Que t'est-il arrivé, depuis la dernière fois que j'ai entendu parler de toi ? Toujours à massacrer des jeunes femmes ?

Kami détourne les yeux.  
- Je... n'ai plus besoin de ça. J'ai trouvé un palliatif.  
- C'est bien la première fois que j'entends parler d'un psychopathe repenti ! s'étonne le vieil homme. Comment as-tu fait ?  
- _Je_n'ai rien fait du tout. C'est elle qui a tout fait. Elle qui a accepté de se placer entre le monde et moi. Elle qui a découvert ce que je cherchais en tuant. Elle qui a rempli cet horrible vide.

Les yeux de Fujii s'allument. La fille dont il parle, il doit absolument savoir où elle se cache ! Il en a besoin, pour pouvoir motiver Mewtwo, pour que Mewtwo accepte de subir le changement de genre, pour qu'il puisse être attiré par la femelle pour que Madame Boss puisse le capturer pour ensuite l'envoyer retrouver Mew. Il doit en savoir plus.  
- Et, elle a quelque chose de spécial ? insiste Fujii.  
- Oui, répond Kami, les yeux soudain dans le vide. Elle a quelque chose de très spécial à mes yeux. Elle est tout pour moi.

Fujii plisse des yeux pleins de ruse.  
- Je ne te crois pas. Elle n'est qu'un jouet pour toi, qui t'ennuiera bien vite.  
- Je vous défends de dire ça d'elle...  
Kami plaque ses oreilles en arrière.  
- Prouve-moi à quel point elle compte pour toi, défie Fujii.  
Kami fouette l'air de sa queue et réfléchit quelques instants.  
- J'ai utilisé les cendres du Ho-Oh sur elle.  
Fujii n'en croit pas ses oreilles. Il existe un être vivant, une humaine, ramenée à la vie par les cendres sacrées du phénix, et qui pourrait potentiellement combiner en un seul individu toute l'énergie nécessaire à la création de la femelle ?

- Et pour elle, continue Kami, je suis prêt à faire bien d'autres sacrifices.  
- Comme, défie Fujii, abandonner ton immortalité et faire de ta personne un mâle à part entière ?  
- Ça, ça ne serait pas un sacrifice, rétorque Kami.  
Ils se toisent l'un l'autre. Kami n'y tient plus.  
- Combien de temps ? interroge-t-il.  
- Pas plus de vingt-quatre heures, répond le vieil homme.  
- Que demandez-vous en échange ? s'enquiert le pokémon.  
- Discuter une petite heure avec cette femme si spéciale pour toi. Son nom ?  
- Miura Kei.  
Puis, après quelques instants :  
- Marché conclu.

* * *

Cela fait des heures que Kei attend que Kami revienne. Elle tourne en rond dans la maison. Céra frotte délicatement son museau de bastiodon contre la hanche de sa dresseuse, pour la rassurer, et Joey lui pose une main apaisante sur l'épaule. Saturnin et Amalthea s'entre-regardent d'un air contrit, Léo se fait le plus discret qu'il peut avec son énorme corps de luxray, et Pixel va et vient dans la pièce de manière erratique, comme le faisait parfois Mew.  
- C'est gentil de vous inquiéter pour moi, remercie Kei. Je sais qu'il va revenir, je sens qu'il est toujours là mais... je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter quand même...  
Pixel tend une boîte de médicaments à Kei, et la secoue avec insistance sous le nez de l'humaine.  
- Oui, tu as raison. Je ne dois pas me laisser abattre. Il va revenir.

* * *

Madame Boss n'en croit pas ses oreilles lorsque Fujii lui annonce triomphalement ses dernières découvertes. Elle tient absolument à voir de ses propres yeux le pokémon le plus puissant du monde, enfermé tant bien que mal dans un cylindre un peu trop étroit pour lui, subissant les modifications annoncées par Fujii.  
- Vous voulez dire que cette machine peut transformer les pokémons à volonté ?  
- Pas à volonté, répond le scientifique. Des petits détails seulement, pour le moment. C'est très coûteux en énergie.  
- Mhm...

Elle est contente que Giovanni ne l'ait pas accompagnée. Qui sait comment il aurait réagi à la vue de son ennemi prisonnier.  
- Vous savez que vous devrez le relâcher après ça ? insiste Madame Boss. Il a le statut légal de « personne » maintenant, nous ne pouvons pas le traiter comme un vulgaire pokémon, c'est contre toutes nos valeurs. Il faudra trouver un moyen de le convaincre de rester.  
Le scientifique ne tique pas en entendant la femme annoncer que Mewtwo aura droit à sa liberté sous prétexte qu'il est une « personne » alors que lui, humain jusqu'au bout des ongles, est gardé prisonnier – et pire encore.  
Elle fait un signe aux sbires qui l'ont poussée jusqu'au laboratoire, pour qu'ils l'a ramènent dans son bureau. Avant de quitter la pièce, elle se retourne et lance une dernière phrase par-dessus son épaule.  
- Au fait, demain, une certaine Miura Kei va venir vous rendre visite. Dans le dossier de demande de visite, elle a utilisé un nom d'emprunt. Takahashi Yumi.

* * *

_Fin du chapitre_

* * *

Chapitre inspiré de la chanson Master of sorrow de Allen / Lande.


	24. l'histoire n'est pas finie

_11 mars 515_

* * *

- C'est hors de question ! tempête Giovanni. Je refuse catégoriquement !  
Sa mère soupire depuis son fauteuil roulant. Ça fait des heures qu'ils se disputent. Elle a l'impression qu'elle ne viendra jamais à bout de son entêté de fils.  
- Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te l'explique ? soupire-t-elle. Mewtwo est désormais une personne non-humaine, il a le même statut légal qu'un humain, nous ne pouvons rien faire contre lui désormais. Il tombe en-dehors de notre champ de compétence.  
- Nous sommes des criminels ! Notre seul champ de compétence, c'est le crime !  
- Le vol et le trafic de _pokémons_, corrige patiemment la vieille. Pas le kidnapping de personnes. Laisse-ça à la mafia, veux-tu ?

Giovanni montre les dents et écume de rage.  
- Nous sommes une mafia ! proteste-t-il.  
- La Team Rocket ne s'occupe que de pokémons, continue patiemment la vieille.  
- Mewtwo _est_ un pokémon ! proteste inlassablement son fils.  
- Légalement, il est aussi humain que toi ou moi.  
- Mais nous sommes des criminels ! Nous n'avons que faire de la loi !  
Madame Boss secoue la tête de gauche à droite en se couvrant les yeux de la main. Pourquoi ne veut-il pas comprendre ?

- Giovanni. Nous ne pouvons plus le retenir de force. Si tu veux le garder avec toi, arrange-toi avec lui, d'homme à homme. Ou peut-être aurais-tu peur de ne pas pouvoir trouver d'arguments valables pour le garder ?  
- J'en aurais, rétorque l'intéressé, si tu m'avais laissé poursuivre le développement de pokéballs puissantes !  
- Et sans user de la force ?  
- La femelle !  
- Elle n'est même pas à son stade expérimental ! Fujii n'arrive pas à la maintenir ! Et puis, de toute façon, Mewtwo ne m'intéresse que dans la mesure où il me permettra de mettre la main sur Mew ! S'il ne peut pas me servir à ça, il ne m'intéresse pas et je refuse de dépenser encore un seul centime pour tenter de le capturer !

L'homme en costume fulmine.  
- Mew, Mew, toujours Mew ! Et moi ? Et Fiorangela ? Tu nous as bien vite oubliés !  
- Laisse Fior en-dehors de ça ! tonne Madame Boss. Elle a fait son choix et en a assumé les conséquences ! À toi et à moi de gérer nos propres conflits et de régler nos propres comptes !  
- Le mien, je l'ai avec Mewtwo, et je vais de ce pas le régler ! Et cette fois-ci, tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher ! Personne ne pourra m'en empêcher !  
- Tu manques sérieusement de fair-play, rétorque la cheffe de la Team Rocket d'un ton neutre.

Giovanni la contemple, faible, blessée, au bord de la mort, clouée dans son fauteuil roulant, toute sa fortune épuisée trop vite, à la tête d'une organisation qui commence déjà à battre de l'aile, accrochée à des principes handicapants venus d'une autre époque. Elle ne peut plus rien contre lui.  
La réalisation le frappe de plein fouet.  
Elle ne peut rien contre lui. Il est libre d'agir à sa guise, libre d'ordonner à ses hommes comme bon lui semble, libre d'aller dès l'instant dans le laboratoire pour s'occuper de Mewtwo. Libre de faire cesser toutes les recherches au sujet de Mew. Libre de faire interner sa mère pour sénilité.

Il la regarde une dernière fois. Il a pris sa décision. Il est et restera le seul maître à la tête de la Team Rocket. L'idée soulève le coin de ses lèvres et lui donne du baume au cœur. Il s'approche de la vieille clouée dans son fauteuil et la regarde de haut.  
Elle lève son regard perçant vers lui et plonge ses yeux dans les siens. Quelque chose semble circuler entre eux deux, une sorte de magnétisme, ou d'énergie. En quelques instants, Giovanni baisse la tête et piaule comme un chiot blessé.  
- Mais, Maman... moi aussi, je suis Boss de la Team Rocket !

Il s'agenouille auprès de sa mère pour se mettre à sa hauteur.  
- Moi aussi, j'ai le droit de commander ! plaide-t-il comme un enfant injustement traité.  
Elle lui tapote le dessus du crâne d'une main distraite, comme si elle flattait un animal.  
- Oui mon chéri, toi aussi tu as le droit de commander. Tu auras le droit de commander mes troupes à la recherche de pokémons très rares pour les revendre au marché noir. Ça te fait plaisir ?  
- Mais, Mère !

Il lève des yeux de cocker vers la vieille femme. Les choses n'ont jamais changé. Il n'a jamais vraiment grandi. Toute sa vie il a été, et il restera, le petit garçon cherchant désespérément à attirer l'attention de sa mère, à bien faire pour lui plaire, mais toujours, ignoré au profit du travail maternel, jamais capable de satisfaire une mère qui se comportait avec son fils comme une patronne trop exigeante avec ses employés. Le poids de toutes ces années pèse lourd sur les épaules de Giovanni. Sa mère sera toujours sa mère, et ce, jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare.

- Qu'y a-t-il, mon petiot ?  
La voix est condescendante et distraite en même temps. C'est la voix d'une mère qui se force à s'intéresser cinq minutes à son enfant, juste assez pour avoir ensuite la paix. Il sent tout le poids de cette condescendance et du désintérêt. Il est désarmé, c'est comme quand il était petit enfant, ça sera toujours comme quand il était petit enfant, arrivera-t-il seulement à atteindre un jour ce cœur de pierre ?  
- Mère... gémit l'homme avec un regard de supplique. Mewtwo, c'est l'effort de toute une vie ! L'argent placé dans le processus de clonage ! Les années passées à lutter contre lui et les souvenirs qu'il a effacés ! La traque qui nous a conduits jusqu'ici ! L'enlèvement des scientifiques !

Quelque chose fait « tilt » dans son esprit.  
- Mère, tu acceptes qu'on enlève et qu'on séquestre des scientifiques, mais tu refuses qu'on s'en prenne à Mewtwo ! Pourquoi ?  
Elle le regarde par-dessus ses doigts croisés avec une expression de pitié sur le visage :  
- Ne me dis pas que je vais devoir t'expliquer ça ?  
Il grince des dents. Elle soupire.  
- Gio, l'enlèvement de ces personnes est de _ton_fait, pas du mien. La raison pour laquelle nous les gardons ici, c'est pour éviter qu'ils ne parlent aux autorités. Alors, autant les faire travailler pour nous, puisqu'ils sont là et qu'on ne peut pas les relâcher.

- Et les tortures ? insiste Giovanni.  
- On en aurait pas besoin si tu avais mieux fait ton travail de renseignement et avais mieux sélectionné tes chercheurs ainsi que les motivations à leur appliquer.  
- En fait, conclut le fils, tu diriges tout comme tu veux, comme ça t'arrange sur le moment, et tu trouves tous les arguments fallacieux possibles pour me donner tort.  
- C'est moi qui dirige la Team Rocket, tu te rappelles ?  
- Et bien, ne compte plus sur moi !

Elle hausse un sourcil de surprise.  
- Ne compte plus sur moi, Mère ! Je me retire de l'organisation ! De toute façon, quoi que je dise, quoi que je fasse, ça ne sera jamais assez bien pour toi ! Je vais repartir pour le Japon, me concentrer sur le dressage et l'entraînement des pokémons, et j'emmerde la Team Rocket ! Je vais d'ailleurs de ce pas proposer un nouvel arrangement à Mewtwo, que tu le veuilles ou non, et retourner avec lui au Japon ! Quitte à devoir me traîner son humaine partout avec moi et la faire vivre dans le luxe aux côtés de Domino !  
- Giovanni ?

Il se retourne vers sa mère. Cette dernière fait signe au sbire qui l'accompagne de la pousser vers le bureau.  
- Tu sais que personne ne peut quitter la Team Rocket ?  
- Et bien, il y aura une exception ! tonne le maffioso.  
- Personne ne quitte la Team Rocket, répète Madame Boss.  
Elle tire un revolver de son bureau et le charge.  
- Ne me force pas à faire ça, Gio. Tu sais que personne ne quitte la Team Rocket.  
- Mère ! proteste l'homme, horrifié. Tu ne vas quand même pas...

Elle lève l'arme, la pointe vers son fils. Le sbire chargé de s'occuper d'elle pendant quelques heures recule, tétanisé, et se plaque contre le mur du fond de la pièce. Quelques larmes perlent au bord des yeux de Madame Boss. Larmes de rage, de tristesse, de frustration.  
- Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais voulu comprendre, Gio ? Pourquoi as-tu toujours tout pris à la légère ? Tout aurait été si simple si tu avais marché dans mes pas...  
- Jamais ! Jamais plus je ne te suivrai !  
Elle ferme les yeux et appuie sur la gâchette.  
- Mew est le seul qui compte pour moi, murmure-t-elle.

La détonation retentit dans tout le couloir.

* * *

Kei regarde l'horloge. Il va bientôt falloir qu'elle y aille. Pourtant, elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour Kami. Elle a remarqué qu'il a quitté la maison en emportant de l'argent – sans doute pour lui faire un cadeau – mais elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser que peut-être, il l'a quittée pour de bon, qu'il ne reviendra plus. Des larmes perlent sous ses cils.  
Doucement, contre son épaule, Pixel roucoule de sa voix synthétique et se love dans son cou. Ses autres pokémons se serrent contre elle en signe de soutien. Joey et Saturnin profitent de leur anatomie humanoïde pour lui faire un câlin – Saturnin écrasé entre Joey et Kei, et Joey plié en deux pour atteindre sa dresseuse. Elle sourit entre ses larmes.

- Vous avez raison, soupire-t-elle. Je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter. Je ne dois pas m'inquiéter. Il est toujours là, au bord de mon esprit. Même si je ne le perçois pas de manière très précise, même si je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait ni où il est, il est quand même toujours là. Il ne lui est rien arrivé de mal. Il doit être en train de travailler à me faire une surprise, c'est tout. Je ne dois pas m'inquiéter. Je ne dois pas m'inquiéter.  
Saturnin se faufile pour échapper à l'étreinte et il se dirige vers la cuisine. Il en revient avec un verre d'eau et la corbeille dans laquelle Kei range ses médicaments.  
- Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans vous ? soupire-t-elle.

Elle gobe ses pilules Saturnin remporte le verre vide et la corbeille  
- Je vais devoir partir, si je veux être l'heure au rendez-vous. J'ai quand même deux heures de train devant moi, si je prends la liaison directe !  
Céra brame doucement en frottant son museau plat contre la hanche de l'humaine. Amalthea lui tire doucement les cheveux du bout des dents. Léo ronronne, le front appuyé dans ses genoux.  
- Merci à vous tous d'être là.

Elle cherche ses chaussures, son sac, sa veste. La neige a fondu dehors, le printemps commence à pointer tout doucement le bout de son nez même si le fond de l'air est encore frais. Puis son regard se pose sur six noigrumes alignés sur le petit placard de l'entrée.  
- Est-ce que ça vous dérange... si je vous emmène tous avec moi ?  
Elle se retourne vers ses pokémons, le visage inquiet. Ils se précipitent vers elle en babillant à qui mieux mieux. Si Kami avait été là, il aurait pu lui traduire leurs paroles d'encouragement, d'amitié et de soutien. En son absence, elle doit se contenter de leur langage corporel. Comme à son habitude, c'est Saturnin le plus expressif : il lui saisit les mains et, les yeux dans les yeux, cancane sur un ton sérieux en lui serrant les doigts. Nul doute qu'il tente de lui exprimer à quel point il restera à ses côtés dans toutes les situations.  
- Merci à vous tous...

* * *

Elle vérifie deux fois l'adresse sur le document qu'Ichigo lui avait laissé, et n'en croit pas ses yeux. Le domaine est immense. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de le comparer au Parc de l'Orangerie, visité quelques mois plus tôt.  
Elle regarde entre les barreaux de la grille, en direction du grand bâtiment. De là où elle est, elle ne parvient pas à distinguer les haies du côté opposé du domaine. Des terrains de cette taille, c'est rare ! Et la bâtisse, au fond... On dirait un musée ! Jamais elle n'aurait soupçonné la Team Rocket de se cacher ici.  
Quelque chose d'autre l'intrigue : elle sent la présence de Kami dans les environs. Peut-être est il prisonnier ? Ou peut-être est-il simplement embusqué quelque part pour lui venir en aide en cas de problème.

Elle respire profondément et presse le bouton de l'interphone. Une voix nasillarde lui demande son identité et ce qu'elle veut.  
- Takahashi Yumi, répond-elle. Un rendez-vous avec Monsieur Fujii j'ai.  
Des bruits de papiers qu'on remue se font entendre, ainsi que des échanges rapides avec une ou deux autres personnes. Puis la voix nasillarde à nouveau :  
- Vous pouvez entrer. Un domestique vous dirigera vers le laboratoire de recherche.  
Le portail s'ouvre sous l'impulsion d'un mécanisme caché. Elle se glisse dans l'ouverture et a une drôle d'impression alors qu'un « clang » sonore indique qu'il vient de se refermer. Bravement, elle remonte l'allée de gravier. Des bruits de combat lui parviennent de derrière le bâtiment : de toute évidence, la Team Rocket est en plein milieu d'un entraînement. Tant mieux, ça fera moins de sbires à l'intérieur.

Ses genoux tremblent lorsqu'elle grimpe les quelques marches du perron. La porte s'ouvre, laissant voir Ichigo.  
- Yumi !  
- Ichi ! Quel soulagement ! s'exclame-t-elle en asiatique.  
Ce visage familier la rassure, même s'il est passé à l'ennemi. Ou est-ce elle, qui est passée à l'ennemi ? Elle ne sait plus très bien. Peu importe, après tout. Leurs vies ne sont plus liées.  
- Suis-moi, je vais t'amener voir Fujii.

* * *

- La fille est entre nos murs, annonce un sbire en ouvrant la porte du bureau de Madame Boss.  
Il a un mouvement de recul en voyant Giovanni étendu sur le tapis.  
- Monsieur ? Est-ce que vous allez bien ?  
Il remarque alors la position bizarre du corps, les éclaboussures de sang, les blessures sur le crâne, et, assise tranquillement dans son fauteuil roulant, un sbire terrorisé roulé en boule contre le mur derrière elle, Madame Boss, qui décharge et astique tranquillement son arme.  
- Personne ne quitte la Team Rocket, explique doucement la vieille femme édentée.

Sa voix tremble un peu et elle garde les yeux baissés.  
- Faites nettoyer mon bureau, murmure-t-elle. Et amenez-moi dans mes appartements. J'ai besoin d'un peu de calme pour réfléchir à la suite des évènements.  
- Mais... proteste le messager.  
- La fille ne va pas s'envoler, siffle la patronne de la Team Rocket entre ses dents. Et si jamais elle souhaite s'en aller, débrouillez-vous pour qu'elle reste, servez-lui du thé et des biscuits, et prévenez-moi aussitôt ! Compris ?

* * *

Kei suit Ichigo dans les couloirs et par les portes dérobées jusqu'à parvenir dans des sous-sols aménagés. Elle tremble et sursaute au moindre bruit. Une porte s'ouvre à sa droite, elle bondit et s'accroche au dos de son ex-mari, le visage enfoui dans son uniforme, terrorisée.  
- Eh, calme-toi ! Tu n'as rien à craindre !  
Il la prend par les épaules et la secoue un peu.  
- Calme-toi, j'ai dit !  
Elle secoue la tête, les joues couvertes de larmes.  
- J'ai... pas beaucoup... dormi, parvient-elle à hoqueter. C'est... juste la fatigue... rien d'important...

Elle ne peut pas lui dire qu'elle est en état de choc depuis le jour de la mort de Sakura. Elle ne peut pas laisser ses ennemis connaître une information aussi importante à son sujet. Elle doit se ressaisir. Elle est en plein milieu de la base ! Elle ne doit pas faire la moindre erreur ! Elle ne peut pas se permettre de mettre Kami en danger !  
- Bon, si tu le dis, rétorque Ichigo en maugréant. On est presque arrivés.  
Encore quelques minutes, et les voilà devant une porte sécurisée, avec interphone, gardes, écrans de surveillance. Kei parvient à saisir vaguement sur les écrans une silhouette humaine qui s'affaire autour d'une grosse machine formée de deux gros cylindres, à droite et à gauche, d'un gros boîtier métallique avec un écran, des cadrans, un clavier et un tabouret. Elle n'arrive pas à voir ce qui se trouve dans les cylindres, l'image est un peu floue. Lorsque le garde annonce son arrivée, l'homme à l'écran jette une bâche sur un des cylindres.

- Vas-y, encourage Ichigo. Tu t'es donné toute cette peine pour pouvoir lui parler, vas-y.  
Elle s'arrache des écrans de surveillance et s'approche lentement de la porte. Le garde la pousse à l'intérieur et claque le battant. Elle sursaute, et remercie silencieusement Saturnin de lui avoir fait prendre ses médicaments. La terreur dans son esprit est revenue, mais ses jambes ne la précipitent pas sous la première table venue pour s'y rouler en boule en gémissant.  
- Yumi ?  
Elle rouvre un œil, prudemment, puis le second. Devant elle se tient... mais dans quel état est-il !

- Monsieur Fujii ! Que vous est-il arrivé ?  
Elle se précipite en avant pour lui prendre les mains. Il lui manque des phalanges. Il boite. Le bout de son nez et des morceaux d'oreille ont été coupés.  
- Que vous est-il arrivé ? répète-t-elle.  
- Bêtes accidents de laboratoire, répond le vieil homme du bout des lèvres.  
Ses yeux brillent d'un éclat étrange.  
- Yumi, Yumi, assieds-toi donc !  
Il la pilote vers le tabouret installé devant la grosse machine aux cylindres, et se cherche un siège pour lui-même.

Kei inspire profondément. Elle ressent, tout près d'elle, la présence de Kami, et ça la rassure. Ça veut dire qu'il veille intensément sur elle. De plus, elle le sent serein, ce qui signifie qu'il n'y a pas de danger imminent. Elle sait qu'elle peut lui faire confiance. Elle sait qu'elle peut lui confier jusqu'à son existence.  
Elle s'installe lentement sur le siège et lève des yeux inquiets vers son ancien ami.  
- Monsieur Fujii, que vous est-il arrivé ? Vos blessures ?  
- Oh, ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien, ma petite ! J'ai mis les doigts là où il ne fallait pas ! Mais enlève donc ta veste !

Lentement elle fait glisser le vêtement de ses épaules. Les poches, trop pleines, laissent échapper une noigrume.  
- Oh, tu as apporté tes pokémons ! Montre-moi !  
Elle tend une main pour ouvrir une des noigrumes, mais il est étonnamment rapide pour un vieillard. Il les saisit toutes les six et les aligne dans un support, sur la grande machine. L'écran affiche aussitôt les détails sur leurs occupants.  
- Et bien ma petite, complimente Fujii, je vois que tu n'as pas chômé en entrainement ! Toujours fidèle à toi-même !

Il se tourne vers elle, un sourire étrange sur le visage. Il a l'air passablement tendu.  
- Mais ton ancienne équipe ? Qu'est-elle devenue ?  
- Relâchée. Ils le méritaient.  
Elle détourne les yeux et inspire profondément.  
- Mais je ne suis pas venue ici pour vous parler de ça. Je m'inquiétais pour vous. Je voulais savoir comment vous alliez, je voulais prendre des nouvelles.  
- Mais je vais bien, je vais parfaitement bien !  
Elle sait que ce n'est pas vrai. Il est visiblement au bord de la crise de nerfs, et pas dans son état normal. À moitié fou, pourrait-on dire. Comme quelqu'un pris au pied du mur et qui pour s'en sortir ne peut que faire quelque chose en désaccord total avec ses propres valeurs personnelles.

Elle serre les dents. Elle espère ne pas avoir, elle aussi, à aller à l'encontre de ses propres valeurs personnelles.  
- Et, demande-t-elle pour meubler la conversation, sur quoi travaillez-vous en ce moment ?  
- Je... je transforme des humains en pokémons !  
Elle lève discrètement les yeux au ciel. Il a décidément pété les plombs. Ce n'est plus le Fujii qui lui apprenait le langage ancien du Japon, et les bonnes manières d'avant le Cataclysme. Ce n'est plus le Fujii qui prenait soin des pokémon blessés et maltraités, le Fujii révolté en voyant que le pikachu aux oreilles ornées d'un dessin inhabituel était en fait un clone. Le Fujii prêt à tous les sacrifices pour sauver le monde. Elle n'a plus devant elle qu'un vieillard sénile, persuadé d'être capable de réaliser l'impossible.  
- C'est bien, murmure Kei pour ne pas le contrarier.

- Tu trouves vraiment que c'est bien ?  
Il a un sourire un peu étrange, crispé, et les yeux écarquillés.  
- C'est bien, approuve Kei encore une fois, que votre génie soit enfin reconnu par quelqu'un.  
Il la met mal à l'aise. Tout cet endroit la met mal à l'aise.  
- Et ça marche vraiment ? interroge-t-elle, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.  
- Bien sûr que ça marche ! Ça marche pour n'importe quel pokémon !  
- Incroyable, répond Kei sur un ton neutre.  
Elle aimerait quitter les lieux en courant, mais Kami est toujours présent, serein, au bord de son esprit, alors elle reste, elle attend que quelque chose se passe.

- Tu sais, continue Fujii, Chen n'y croyait pas. Il n'y a jamais cru. Mais moi, je sais ! Ça a déjà marché ! C'était il y a longtemps, c'était par accident, mais ça a marché ! Et maintenant je suis parvenu à recréer volontairement cet accident ! Je peux changer les humains en pokémons !  
- Qui voudrait faire une chose pareille ?  
- Oh, plein de gens !  
Elle plisse les yeux, tous ses sens d'ancienne policière en alerte. Il vient de bredouiller. Il est en train de mentir.  
- La Team Rocket fait grand usage de mon invention !  
Ça, c'était entièrement vrai. Si la Team Rocket utilise beaucoup son invention, mais que les gens souhaitant réellement devenir des pokémons sont peu nombreux, cela signifierait-il que la machine de Fujii est utilisée par les Rocket sur des innocents ? Est-ce cela, ce que Kami souhaitait qu'elle voie, qu'elle entende ?

Le vieux scientifique continue, sur le ton de la confidence.  
- Mais tu sais, tout ça, je le dois à ma fille Aï.  
La suspicion est nettement visible sur le visage de Kei, toute petite à côté du vieux scientifique, au point que celui-ci doit se pencher sur elle pour lui parler à l'oreille.  
- C'est grâce à elle que j'y suis arrivé, la première fois. Quand j'ai cloné Mewtwo.  
Ses yeux s'écarquillent de surprise. Elle savait, vaguement, parce que Kami le lui avait dit, que Fujii était le créateur de son amant. Il lui avait parlé des souvenirs à moitié oubliés, à la fois tendres et douloureux, de la petite fille qui lui avait parlé en pensée avant de s'éteindre doucement devant lui. Mais c'était un clone elle aussi, et elle aussi prisonnière d'un tube de développement. Comment aurait-elle pu aider son père ?

L'étreinte des mains de Fujii sur les épaules de Kei est douloureuse. Au bord de son esprit, Kami se fait un peu plus présent, plus tendu. Elle a l'impression qu'il attend quelque chose, quelque chose sur le point de se produire, et qu'il lutte contre lui-même dans son impatience.  
- C'est ma fille Aï que j'ai accidentellement transformée en Mewtwo.  
Kei recule la tête, pour échapper à l'haleine que Fujii souffle sur son visage. Elle doute que cette affirmation soit vraie, mais en tout cas, aucune trace de mensonge n'est visible sur le visage ridé. Il est persuadé de la véracité de ses paroles.  
L'homme la secoue un peu. Elle tente de détacher ses mains mutilées de ses épaules sans lui faire mal, et y parvient au bout de plusieurs instants d'efforts.

- Tu ne comprends pas ? gémit le vieillard.  
- Je ne comprends pas quoi ?  
- Les implications ?  
Elle masse ses épaules endolories en grimaçant.  
- Non, je ne vois pas.  
Il soupire, puis dirige vers elle des yeux soudainement plissés, au-dessus d'un rictus déterminé.  
- N'es-tu pas sa compagne ?

Elle papillonne des yeux, surprise. La compagne de quoi ? Quoi ? Comment ? Pourquoi ?  
- Tout le monde en parle. Miura Kei.  
Elle se fige.  
- Mais maintenant que je t'ai sous la main, que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de toi ?  
La porte est fermée. Elle ne peut pas fuir. Elle s'est jetée elle-même dans la gueule du loup. Et Kami qui ne réagit pas ! Kami qui se contente d'attendre impatiemment que quelque chose se passe !  
- Je pourrais faire appeler les gardes, tu sais, continue le scientifique. Tu serais un appât de choix pour permettre à la Team Rocket d'attirer Mewtwo et de le capturer.  
Il est entre elle et les noigrumes contenant ses pokéballs. Elle ne voulait pas le blesser ni lui faire du mal, mais elle n'a pas le choix. Elle doit se tirer hors d'ici, le plus vite possible, pour ne pas mettre Kami en danger.

- Mais je pourrais aussi, continue le scientifique, je pourrais aussi mettre à profit mon invention... pour toi !  
Elle n'ose pas reculer, pour ne pas s'éloigner des noigrumes contenant ses pokémons, mais elle ne veut pas non plus rester aux côtés de l'homme devenu fou.  
- Imagine... je pourrais faire de toi... un pokémon comme lui ! Mais en femelle !  
Il a décidément pété un gros câble, elle en est persuadée. Et puis de toute façon, qu'est-ce qui prouve que sa machine fonctionne ? Rien du tout !  
L'impatience de Kami dans son esprit est de plus en plus forte. Qu'essaye-t-il de lui dire ? Que c'est ce qu'il souhaiterait ? Qu'elle devienne un pokémon comme lui ? Pour qu'ils puissent vivre ensemble ?

L'homme a ouvert le cylindre qui n'est pas recouvert par une bâche.  
- Allez, ça ne prendra pas beaucoup de temps, encourage l'homme.  
Elle sent sa nervosité, remarque qu'il garde les yeux vers un cadran, un genre de chronomètre qui décompte le temps et sur lequel il ne reste bientôt plus qu'une minute.  
- Tu ne veux pas lui faire la surprise ? Tu ne veux pas lui faire plaisir ? Qu'il ne soit plus le seul de son espèce ? Pouvoir porter ses enfants ?  
- Mais... proteste Kei.  
Elle aimerait pouvoir lui dire que ça ne sert à rien, que Kami n'est de toute façon pas sexué, mais un genre de casque duquel partent des câbles est enfoncé de force sur sa tête elle est poussée dans le dos, trébuche, et tombe dans le cylindre.

Le bord de l'installation s'enfonce durement dans ses cuisses et son visage heurte de plein fouet la paroi intérieure. Elle est sonnée. La porte est claquée sur ses jambes, plusieurs fois. Elle glapit et par réflexe, se roule en boule pour se protéger. Elle est enfermée. Les sons de l'extérieur lui parviennent de manière étouffée, elle sent la conscience de Kami, l'évènement qu'il attendait est sur le point de se produire, Fujii rit comme un dément, elle tambourine sur le cylindre, demande qu'on la laisse sortir, appelle ses pokémons à l'aide, et soudain, plus rien.

* * *

Fujii se laisse retomber sur son siège. Il a réussi. Il est parvenu à donner un genre à Mewtwo, et à trouver le cobaye – les cobayes – nécessaires à la création de la femelle. Le cylindre contenant Mewtwo s'ouvre, il tire la bâche qui le recouvre et aide le pokémon à en sortir. Puis il jette à nouveau cet écran sur le cylindre, alors que la boule d'énergie qui sera peu à peu façonnée en femelle mewtwo y apparaît. Tandis que le mâle reprend ses esprits, Fujii aligne les noigrumes dans le compartiment prévu à cet effet, et abaisse un levier. Les pokémons sont aspirés dans la machine et leur énergie alimente aussitôt la future She-Mewtwo. Sans nul doute, la cheffe de la Team Rocket va le féliciter pour son travail, peut-être même le libérer, enfin.

- Est-ce que ça a marché ? s'enquiert le mâle, accroupi sur le sol, oreilles plaquées en arrière. Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que ça a marché ? Où est Kei ? Je sais qu'elle est ici !  
- Une chose après l'autre, mon fils, murmure Fujii.  
- Je ne suis _pas_ votre fils !  
- Tu es le pokémon que j'ai créé au sacrifice de ma fille. Ça fait de toi mon fils, non ?  
Kami plisse les yeux furieusement pour toute réponse.  
- Quant à savoir si ça a marché... Vas-y, je t'en prie ! Essaye toi-même !

Kami reste immobile quelques instants, cherchant à savoir si c'est un piège. Puis, toujours accroupi sur le sol, il enroule sa queue autour de lui, et pense à Kei. Sa peau si douce. Ses grands yeux noirs. Sa confiance totale. Son sens du devoir et du dévouement. Ses profondeurs humides et tendres.  
Quelque chose change. Il sent une tension là où auparavant il ne sentait rien. Il baisse les yeux et peine à croire ce qu'il voit. Il faut qu'il touche.  
C'est bien réel. Il est entier. Il est désormais un mâle entier. Peu importe l'immortalité qu'il a sacrifiée au passage. Mieux vaut une vie mortelle aux côtés de Kei, à l'intérieur de Kei, qu'une vie immortelle dans le froid, la souffrance, la solitude, le sang, le vide.

Il enroule une main autour, et la seconde. Il ne peut pas lâcher. Tout son corps s'arque et ondule. Il a beau vouloir ne partager cela qu'avec Kei, il ne peut pas lâcher prise. Toutes ces années à attendre ce moment, toutes les peines s'envolent. Il ne reste plus que ce morceau qui manquait à son être, les sensations de ses mains autour, et l'idée du bonheur total que ça sera, lorsqu'il le fera avec Kei.  
Des larmes de plaisir lui viennent. Un feulement s'étrangle dans sa gorge. Il tremble de la tête aux pieds, lâche prise, essoufflé. C'est trop beau pour être vrai. Il n'y croira que lorsqu'il aura rejoint Kei et aura plongé en elle.  
- Alors ? lance Fujii. Tu y crois, maintenant ?

Le pokémon tangue un peu en se relevant il ramène pudiquement sa queue autour de ses hanches.  
- Où est Kei ?  
- Kei, Kei... qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? répond l'homme. Elle pourrait être n'importe où !  
- Où. Est. Kei, insiste Kami en détachant bien ses mots. Où l'as-tu cachée ?  
- Mais, proteste l'homme en reculant, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'elle est ici ?  
Kami se redresse de toute sa hauteur ses pouvoirs psychiques forment une aura bleutée autour de lui.  
- Le fait que j'ai senti sa présence alors que je tentais désespérément de me réveiller. Le fait que j'ai senti sa peur très distinctement sans pouvoir rien faire pour la rassurer, ni communiquer avec elle. Le fait que...

Il saisit la veste et le sac, posés négligemment sur un siège.  
- ...ses affaires sont ici !  
Il les lance en direction de Fujii qui peine à les esquiver. Une manche de la veste lui fouette le visage, la lanière du sac à main s'enroule autour de son bras.  
- Ainsi que ses pokémons !  
Il arrache une paire de noigrumes de la machine. Elles tombent sur le sol, s'ouvrent, et l'une d'elles se fissure. Rien n'en sort.  
- Ses pokémons...  
Kami cligne des yeux sans comprendre.  
- Je sais qu'ils sont ici ! Où les as-tu cachés ? Réponds !

La machine aux cylindres bourdonne férocement. La bâche commence à glisser. Fujii tourne la tête dans tous les sens, à la recherche d'une aide qui ne viendra pas.  
- Je sais qu'ils sont là ! Je sais que...  
Kami s'interrompt. Quelque chose ne va pas. Les consciences de Kei et de ses pokémons se déforment, s'estompent, remplacées par quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose qui aurait le cœur de Kei, l'innocence de Céra, l'espérance de Joey, la sagesse d'Amalthea, l'humour de Saturnin, le détachement de Léo, la curiosité de Pixel, et pour tout souvenir, les derniers instants de terreur et de claustrophobie de l'humaine.  
- Non... ce n'est pas possible...  
Les oreilles de Kami tombent de chaque côté de son visage. Il ne peut pas y croire. Il refuse d'y croire.  
- Fujii ! Qu'as-tu fait ?!

Le scientifique se débarrasse du sac à main de Kei. Kami tourne la tête à la recherche d'un indice, quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui pourrait contredire ce qu'il vient de deviner.  
- Non... c'est impossible...  
Il voit le corps de Kei dans le second cylindre de la machine, et se précipite en avant. Il tombe à genoux. D'un coup de poing, il brise la paroi de plexiglas, en arrache des pans entiers, tire le corps de Kei hors du container. Il la serre contre lui.  
- Kei, Kei, dis-moi que c'est pas vrai ! Dis-moi qu'il ne t'a pas fait ça !  
Mais elle ne remue plus, mais elle ne respire plus, et son cœur ne bat plus.  
- Pas encore... pas à nouveau ! Tu es déjà morte une fois, c'est bien suffisant ! KEI !  
Il rejette la tête en arrière, rugissant de désespoir.

* * *

- Boss ! Boss !  
La vieille femme lève lentement la tête et s'essuie les yeux d'un mouchoir en dentelle.  
- Quoi ? grogne-t-elle.  
- Boss, il y a un problème dans le laboratoire. Un très gros problème.  
- Et vous pouvez pas résoudre ça tout seuls ?  
- C'est que...  
Elle souffle et secoue la tête. Vraiment, ces sbires... aucune initiative.  
- D'autre part, insiste le sbire, Domino demande à voir son fiancé...  
- Et bien, qu'elle aille le voir, et qu'elle me laisse tranquille !

Le messager tremble. Un claquement de doigts de la vieille, et une femme sort de l'ombre pour pousser son fauteuil en direction des sous-sols.

* * *

- Fujii ! Comment as-tu pu oser ?!  
Les yeux de Kami lancent des éclairs. Il porte délicatement le corps de Kei dans ses bras, comme s'il avait peur de le briser.  
- Osé quoi ? bégaye Fujii. Je ne l'ai pas tuée ! Elle n'est pas morte !  
- Pas morte ? Pas morte !?  
Le pokémon pousse un autre rugissement, de rage celui-là. Fujii est tétanisé, il ne peut plus reculer.  
- C'est juste un simple effet secondaire de la manœuvre, tente-t-il de se justifier. Un simple effet secondaire !  
- Un effet secondaire ?

Kami, l'espace d'un instant, a l'envie de jeter le cadavre à la tête de ce pseudo-scientifique de pacotille, mais il se retient au dernier moment. Il ne peut pas faire ça à ce qu'il reste de Kei.  
Il la serre contre lui, pleurant silencieusement. Le corps de son amante est là, dans ses bras, mais jamais plus ils ne pourront s'aimer. La vie est décidément bien ironique et bien cruelle.  
- Un effet secondaire de quoi ?! rugit-il entre ses larmes. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?!  
- Je l'ai transformée !  
À quatre pattes, le vieil homme rampe en direction de la machine.  
- J'en ai fait un pokémon ! Un pokémon comme toi ! Pour que tu ne sois plus seul ! Regarde !

La bâche tombe, dévoilant le cylindre dans lequel Kami se trouvait un peu plus tôt. Il est désormais rempli d'un liquide ambré dans lequel flotte ce qui à première vue ressemble à un chaton gris-vert très pâle, à la queue couleur pistache pastel. Mais la forme de ces bras maigres, de ces hanches larges, de ces doigts, de ces oreilles, de cette nuque, tout est parfaitement reconnaissable. Cette silhouette est sans conteste celle d'un mewtwo juvénile.  
- Elle... elle était d'accord... précise Fujii avec un sourire gêné.  
Kami tourne la tête, retroussant les lèvres en un rictus terrifiant. D'un revers de la main, il frappe Fujii, qui heurte une table. Un craquement se fait entendre. Le corps retombe, sans mouvement, la nuque brisée.  
- Kei...

Kami glisse au sol, au pied du cylindre contenant une femelle juvénile de lui-même, créée à partir de l'âme de la femme qu'il aime, celle dont le corps sans vie repose dans son giron. Sa vie n'a plus aucun sens.  
Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui faire l'amour une dernière fois, mais il ne parvient pas à se résoudre. Il ne peut pas souiller ainsi le corps de son amante. Tout ce qu'il peut faire désormais, c'est chercher son sac, posé sur une table, ramasser celui de Kei, et utiliser l'argent qu'il leur reste pour organiser un enterrement. Ou plutôt une crémation. De cette façon il pourra l'emporter partout avec lui. Mais où aller, que faire à présent ?

Une présence psychique s'insinue dans son esprit. Il sent l'âme de Kei, la curiosité de Pixel, la candeur de Céra, et la sourde peur d'être enfermé pour toujours. Ses genoux tremblent, il serre le corps sans vie contre lui, et lève les yeux vers le bébé pokémon qui flotte dans le liquide ambré. La petite est entourée d'une aura couleur émeraude, ténue mais bien présente.  
- J'ai peur.  
La voix de fillette résonne dans son esprit.  
- J'ai peur ! Aide-moi à sortir !  
Le liquide ambré est troublé par les impulsions psychiques. Kami a l'impression qu'il va devenir fou. Il tient Kei morte entre ses bras, et ce bébé pokémon lui transmet le même genre de peur que Kei quelques jours plus tôt, avec la même âme. Il ne peut pas la laisser là, toute seule, sans aide, à la merci de la Team Rocket. Mais il ne peut pas non plus la faire sortir sans savoir si ce n'est pas trop tôt. Lui-même n'avait quitté son bain de développement qu'une fois atteint sa taille adulte.

- Je suis là. Tu n'as rien à craindre.  
Il se relève. Le corps de Kei glisse doucement sur le sol.  
- Je suis là. Je vais te tenir compagnie jusqu'à ce que tu sois assez grande et forte pour sortir.  
- Qui es-tu ?  
Il se presse contre le cylindre. Cette petite, c'est tout ce qu'il reste de Kei. Il anticipe déjà, impatiemment, le jour où elle sera adulte.  
- Tu n'es pas mon papa !  
Les oreilles de Kami se dressent sur le sommet de son crâne. Comment lui annoncer qu'il a tué Fujii, de rage, pensant avoir perdu Kei à jamais ? Après avoir perdu Kei pour se retrouver avec une version pokémone, et juvénile, de sa compagne ?  
- Tu es triste ? demande-t-elle.

Dans le liquide ambré, la petite chose se déploie, se débat avec les câbles, et patauge maladroitement dans sa direction. Il sent son cœur fondre. Il ne pourra jamais quitter cet endroit. Il ne pourra jamais quitter cette petite chose adorable, qui va un jour grandir et devenir sa compagne.  
- Tu es mon amoureux ?  
Elle lui sourit et le regarde de ses grands yeux vert foncé, à-travers la paroi de plexiglas. Il se serre un peu plus contre le container.  
- Tu es grand !  
- Toi aussi tu seras grande, un jour.  
- Tu restes avec moi ? Toujours toujours ?  
Il acquiesce doucement. Oui, il va rester avec elle, toujours toujours. Et quand elle aura grandi, qu'elle pourra quitter sa couveuse, ils partiront ensemble, loin des humains.  
- Pourquoi ? Les humains sont pas gentils ?

Il hésite avant de lui répondre. La plupart des humains sont gentils, juste un peu stupides. Mais certains sont mauvais, et acharnés, et justement, il y en a, très proches d'ici, qui ont des intentions pas toujours très louables.  
Elle acquiesce doucement, gravement.  
- Le monde est compliqué. Il n'y a pas que des méchants et des gentils.  
Il reconnaît la sagesse d'Amalthea, et ça lui fend le cœur, de savoir tous ses amis là, à portée de la main, mais en même temps, disparus pour toujours.  
- Ne sois pas triste. Je suis là.  
Elle se roule en boule contre la paroi du cylindre, tout contre lui.  
- On restera ensemble pour toujours.

* * *

_Fin du chapitre_

* * *

Chapitre inspiré de la chanson The story aint over d'Avantasia.


	25. mon âme reposera t elle jamais en paix ?

_11 mars 515_

* * *

Il ne sait pas combien de temps il reste là, appuyé contre le cylindre, calmant par sa présence la petite chose seule et paniquée qui flotte dans le liquide ambré. Il s'inquiète pour leur avenir. Ils vont devoir rester ici, aussi longtemps qu'il faudra pour que la petite puisse quitter son milieu de développement. Cela implique d'avoir des interactions avec la Team Rocket. Il appréhende le moment où les gardes entreront dans la pièce. Combien de temps devra-t-il se battre ? Et que faire, maintenant que Fujii est mort, s'il y a la moindre complication dans le développement du bébé pokémon ?  
Le front appuyé contre la paroi, à l'endroit où la petite créature est lovée, il soupire et ferme les yeux. Rien ne l'avait préparé à pareil changement.

Un grincement derrière lui la porte s'ouvre. Il se retourne, et là, dans l'embrasure, se trouve une vieille dame dans un fauteuil roulant. Elle est accompagnée par quatre gardes du corps armés, et une grande blonde endeuillée au visage dissimulé derrière une voilette de tulle noire. Il perce aussitôt le voile de ténèbres qui les protège tous à l'aide de l'œil miracle, mais n'engage ni dialogue ni hostilités.  
- On dirait bien que le dénouement final est arrivé, commente la vieille dame.  
Il lui manque la plupart de ses dents. Kami la reconnaît : c'est Madame Boss. Et la blonde à ses côtés n'est autre que Domino.  
- Je pensais que Giovanni aurait été le premier à se précipiter sur moi, commente Kami sur un ton neutre. Je suis étonné de ne pas le voir ici.

Domino éclate en sanglots elle se précipite dans le couloir pour pleurer plus à son aise.  
- Il est mort, répond Madame Boss.  
Kami ne demande pas quand ni pourquoi. Ces choses lui importent peu.  
- Que me voulez-vous ? interroge-t-il.  
- Discuter avec toi. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire.  
- Je ne le crois pas...  
Elle fait signe aux gardes de partir et de couper les micros, puis elle essaye de faire rouler son fauteuil en direction de Kami. Sa faiblesse ne lui permet pas de bouger d'un seul centimètre, ce qui fait sourire le pokémon.

- Finalement, c'est moi qui gagnerai la guerre, commente Kami avec un demi-sourire. Giovanni est mort, vous n'en avez plus pour très longtemps, la Team Rocket s'effondrera rapidement sur elle-même sans chef à sa tête.  
Il fait deux pas en avant le bébé pokémon s'agite et l'appelle, grattant désespérément la paroi, pédalant dans son bain de développement, émettant des ondes psychiques faisant vibrer l'air autour d'elle.  
- Mais Kei n'est plus là. Par _votre_ faute. Si vous n'aviez pas forcé Fujii à reprendre ses recherches, jamais rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé !  
Le mobilier de la pièce est soulevé par sa rage, et toutes les extrémités pointues sont orientées vers l'humaine ratatinée assise dans son fauteuil.

- C'est moi qui ai tué mon fils, annonce-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.  
- Quoi ?  
De surprise, Kami retient son attaque.  
- C'est moi qui ai tué mon fils, continue la vieille. Parce qu'il voulait quitter la Team Rocket.  
- Quoi, se moque Kami, vous vouliez qu'il meure par votre main plutôt que par la mienne ?  
Elle sourit tristement et secoue la tête.  
- Parce que tu es désormais hors de portée de notre organisation. Et puis, c'est ton original qui m'intéresse, de toute façon. Pas toi.  
Le mobilier redescend lentement vers le sol sans pour autant le toucher.

- Mais alors, interroge Kami, pourquoi nous attirer ici ? Pourquoi vous entêter à vouloir faire... ça ?  
Il désigne le cylindre dans lequel flotte la créature paniquée.  
- Le projet She-Mewtwo était censé être la monnaie d'échange contre Mew. Tu nous amènes Mew, nous t'offrons une femelle assortie à ta personne en échange. L'offre est toujours valable.  
- Je peux tout à fait l'emmener avec moi par la force...  
- Et si elle ne survit pas ? Comment feras-tu ? Si Fujii...  
- Fujii est mort, coupe Kami.  
Madame Boss hausse un sourcil.  
- Il reste Chen, répond-elle. Dans tous les cas tu ne peux pas t'occuper d'elle tout seul.  
- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

Elle n'a pas besoin de répondre, et elle le sait. Le mewtwo qui se tient devant elle est le seul survivant parmi des dizaines d'essais infructueux, et il n'a pas pu vivre indépendamment avant l'âge adulte. Il le sait, elle sait qu'il le sait, et il sait qu'elle sait qu'il sait.  
- Pourquoi Kei ? murmure-t-il.  
- Parce que la vie est ironique, répond la vieille dame. Je n'avais rien prévu de tout ça. Elle ne devait pas finir comme ça.  
Son regard perçant se pose sur le cadavre étendu aux pieds de la machine.  
- Elle devait simplement servir à t'attirer ici. Ce qui lui est arrivé n'est qu'un fâcheux concours de circonstances, et tu m'en vois navrée. Ce genre de choses ne m'est pas habituel. Je préfère jouer fair-play, aussi étrange que ça puisse être pour une criminelle.

Il fronce les sourcils.  
- Et les tortures imposées à Fujii ? gronde-t-il sourdement.  
- Un simple accident. Tout juste un détail. Pourquoi, tu te préoccupes de son sort ?  
Il plisse des yeux.  
- Plus maintenant, répond-il.  
- Parfait, parfait, murmure Madame Boss. Nous allons pouvoir parler sérieusement, alors.  
Elle appuie ses bras sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil et joint ses mains devant son visage, par la pointe des doigts.  
- Et veux-tu bien s'il te plaît rejoindre la femelle ? Ses ondes psychiques commencent à m'importuner.

Kami se retourne brusquement pour voir la petite gratter désespérément la paroi de son container en l'appelant. Il s'empresse de la rejoindre, trébuchant sur le corps de Kei, et pose une main sur le cylindre. Le bébé pokémon se love tout contre, roulée en boule, frissonnante.  
- Et je te conseillerais de rester là, continue la vieille. Mais après tout, tu es libre de faire comme bon te semble.  
Non, il n'est pas libre. Il n'est plus libre. Sa vie va désormais graviter autour de celle qui sera sa compagne, une fois adulte.  
- As-tu la moindre idée de ce que la mafia sicilienne prépare en ce moment ? interroge Madame Boss.  
- En quoi ça me concerne ?

À nouveau elle tente de faire avancer son fauteuil, en vain. Elle soupire.  
- Il serait temps que j'opte pour un modèle motorisé.  
- En effet, commente Kami.  
Puis :  
- En quoi suis-je concerné par la mafia sicilienne ?  
- Parce que tu es un pokémon. Tous les pokémons sont concernés.  
Il laisse retomber ses oreilles mollement. Il a la désagréable impression d'être à nouveau en train de discuter avec son père au sujet des humains attaquant les pokémons.  
- La mafia sicilienne, la Cosa Nostra, s'est mis en tête de reproduire et de vendre des armes d'avant le Cataclysme. Bien que leur utilisation soit ponctuellement utile ou amusante...  
Kami entrevoit dans l'esprit de la vieille dame des scènes de chasse à l'homme dans une vieille maison, des sbires Rocket armés dans les rues, l'attaque de la résidence étudiante durant laquelle Kei a été blessée...

- ...le but final de la mafia était en vérité de répandre ces armes pour inciter _tous_ les humains à les utiliser contre _tous_ les pokémons. J'ai beau faire partie – avoir fait partie – de ce milieu, les pokémons sont et resteront mon business principal. Sans pokémons, pas de Team Rocket. Tu me suis jusque là ?  
Il acquiesce doucement, bien qu'il ne parvienne pas à en croire ses oreilles.  
- La Team Rocket ne peut survivre que si les pokémons existent. Si les pokémons disparaissent, plus de Team Rocket. Mais si _tous_les pokémons sont chassés et détruits, ta petite amoureuse (elle désigne le bébé mewtwo femelle du doigt) disparaîtra aussi. Et tu ne pourras jamais la protéger. Tu as affronté le genre d'armes qui est en train de se développer. Tu sais que tu ne peux pas tenir longtemps contre elles.

Il baisse doucement les yeux, honteux de ses limites.  
- Alors, continue Madame Boss, je te propose de mettre temporairement nos différents de côté – même si j'aimerais bien t'échanger la petite contre ton original – et de nous allier contre cet ennemi commun.  
- Qu'est-ce que j'ai à y gagner ?  
La queue de Kami s'agite nerveusement autour de lui. Il frappe par inadvertance le cylindre de développement, réveillant la petite endormie et lui arrachant une onde psychique de protestation.  
- Je pourrais me débrouiller pour faire suivre la petite par les meilleurs experts, pour sa sécurité, par exemple. Je pourrais te partager des parts sociales de la Team Rocket – certainement tu sauras faire bon usage de l'argent que tu en tireras, il y a de belles concessions dans quelques cimetières, tu pourrais y faire dresser un mausolée pour...

Elle fait un geste en direction du cadavre féminin étendu par terre.  
- Je peux gagner de l'argent moi-même, rétorque Kami.  
- Tout en restant ici pour t'occuper de la petite ?  
Kami ne répond rien. Il baisse pitoyablement les yeux.  
- Je ne suis pas comme mon idiot de fils, continue Madame Boss. Même si je gère mon budget d'une main de fer, j'ai appris avec le temps qu'il faut parfois y mettre les moyens quand on veut quelque chose. Je veux ton aide, et j'y mettrai les moyens. Ton prix sera le mien.

Kami hésite quelques instants.  
- Crémation pour Kei ?  
- Accordé.  
- Et je conserverai les cendres.  
- Si ça t'amuse.  
- Les meilleurs professionnels pour s'occuper d'elle ?  
Il désigne la femelle endormie contre lui, de l'autre côté de la paroi du cylindre.  
- Bien entendu.  
- Autant de parts sociales que vous dans la Team Rocket ?  
- C'est un bien grand prix à t'accorder, mais oui.  
- Un pouvoir décisionnel non-négligeable ?  
- La place de vice-dirigeant s'est libérée aujourd'hui, si ça t'intéresse.

Il réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait demander de plus. La femme semble honnête, fatiguée de devoir lutter. Elle cherche à réguler ses affaires avant de mourir, par tous les moyens. Désespérée, elle mettra tous les moyens possibles. Il lit dans son esprit que la Team Rocket n'en a plus pour longtemps, mais il est certain qu'il est encore possible de rattraper la sauce. Et puis, c'est l'occasion de montrer à Père l'utilité de son statut légal, mais aussi, qu'il n'a pas oublié les autres pokémons.  
- Coopération totale avec les pokémons pour lutter contre leur destruction ?  
- Que veux-tu dire ?

Les deux ennemis, l'humaine et le pokémon, se toisent en silence pendant quelques instants.  
- Je veux dire, explique Kami, que vous ne pourrez plus, jusqu'à élimination totale et finale de la menace qui pèse sur mon peuple, poursuivre vos activités criminelles en rapport avec les pokémons. Ouvrez autant de casinos que vous le voulez. Volez tout ce que vous voudrez, mais ne touchez plus aux pokémons.  
- C'est un très gros sacrifice que tu me demandes là... murmure la vieille.  
Il sait qu'il demande beaucoup. Mais il ne peut pas se permettre de coincer les pokémons entre la Cosa Nostra et la Team Rocket. Mourir libre ou vivre en esclave est un choix que nul ne devrait avoir besoin de faire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? s'enquiert Madame Boss. Est-ce que tous mes sbires doivent relâcher leurs pokémons ?  
- Non mais vous devez arrêter d'en faire commerce ou de les maltraiter tant que la guerre ne sera pas finie.  
- Plaise à Dieu qu'elle ne dure qu'une semaine, répond la vieille dame.  
- Ce qui signifie ?  
- Ce qui signifie que j'accepte, mais tu devras participer activement à la collecte des nouveaux fonds. Les caisses sont presque vides et j'aimerais autant que possible éviter de me séparer de ma collection d'antiquités.  
- Je trouverai une solution pour lever des fonds.  
- Alors nous sommes d'accord ?

Kami remue une oreille.  
- Et comment être certain que vous remplirez votre part du marché ? s'enquiert-il.  
- Comment être certaine que tu ne vas pas me tuer dans mon sommeil pour prendre ma place ? rétorque la vieille.  
Il doit bien admettre qu'ils en sont tous les deux au même point.  
- J'accepterai lorsque nous aurons mis cet accord par écrit, souffle-t-il en relevant le menton dans une attitude de défi et de mépris.  
- Et bien, j'ai du pain sur la planche, soupire la vieille.  
Elle tente de faire faire demi-tour à son fauteuil, mais n'y parvient toujours pas.  
- Entre le contrat à rédiger, les scientifiques à sélectionner pour que tu puisses les auditionner et choisir celui qui te semble le meilleur pour s'occuper de la femelle...

Elle jette un œil au pokémon, qui est entièrement absorbé dans la contemplation de la petite endormie. L'espace d'un instant, une idée saugrenue lui traverse l'esprit, celle que si Mewtwo avait eu quelqu'un pour s'occuper émotionnellement de lui comme il le fait avec sa femelle, il n'aurait pas passé sa vie à tout détruire sur son passage, et rien de tout ce qui est arrivé ne serait arrivé, et son fils serait encore en vie.  
- Quand j'aurai le contrat et l'équipe pour s'occuper d'elle...  
Elle désigne évasivement la créature dans son bain.  
- Tu devras te mettre à la recherche de fonds, et respecter ta part de l'accord. Sans les fonds, on ne pourra pas payer les scientifiques, et je n'ai pas envie de refaire ce que j'ai dû faire avec Fujii, Chen et Agatha. Je suis trop vieille pour ça.  
Le silence s'installe pendant quelques minutes, puis :  
- Ça te dérangerait de me pousser jusqu'au couloir ? On n'arrivera à rien si tu me laisses pourrir ici.

* * *

Chen s'active autour de la machine alors que la petite le fixe de ses yeux pleins d'une candide curiosité. Un brillant pokémonologue venu d'Europe Centrale, le Professeur Sapin, l'accompagne. Agatha se charge de faire la traduction entre les deux hommes, mécaniquement, sans se mêler de leurs affaires. Elle est encore sous l'état de choc des mauvais traitements subis durant ces derniers mois, et les derniers pans de sa raison ont jeté l'éponge lorsque Madame Boss a annoncé, à Chen et à elle, les derniers changements d'organisation de la Team Rocket.  
Sapin, Julien de son prénom, est le premier, et le seul pour le moment, à avoir répondu positivement à l'appel d'offre lancé par Madame Boss dans toutes les universités d'Europe. Toutes les autres réponses étaient des moqueries de la part de personnes trop sérieuses ou pas assez curieuses croyant à un canular.

Les deux hommes observent les signaux vitaux de la jeune pokémone sur les écrans de la grosse machine, tandis que, curieuse, elle plaque son visage contre le cylindre pour tenter de percevoir ce qu'ils font. Elle ne parvient toujours pas à entrer en communication avec les humains, autrement qu'en partageant ses plus fortes émotions comme la peur ou la joie. Quelques pokémons de type psy, qui ne se laissent pas approcher par les humains, ni par Kami pour certains, ont pour mission de veiller sur la petite et de lui tenir compagnie pendant que son mâle est occupé. Ces dames de compagnie sont toutes des femelles et la plus féroce d'entre elles est une mentalie à laquelle il manque un bout d'oreille. Elle est constamment sur la défensive et ne tolère Chen que parce qu'il est vieux. Quant à Sapin...

Sapin a un bras en écharpe, résultat d'une tentative malheureuse de caresser la mentalie. Délicat et bien habillé, il a le regard vif des personnes à qui rien n'échappe, et le nombre de publications scientifiques auxquelles il a participé est incroyable. Il a dirigé pendant une dizaine d'années un projet d'étude de pokémons psy, et lorsqu'il a parlé à sa femme de la possibilité d'aller travailler dans la capitale, elle l'a pressé d'accepter le poste. Leurs trois enfants les rejoindront à la prochaine rentrée scolaire.

- Que pensez-vous ? interroge Chen en affichant les derniers signes vitaux.  
- Je pense qu'elle est tout à fait capable de quitter son confinement, mais que par précaution, j'attendrais le retour du mâle pour qu'il puisse participer à la manœuvre. Nous devrons être vigilants et la garder en observation, peut-être réaliser une série de tests pour juger de ses capacités, vérifier qu'elle n'a pas de problèmes de développement, anticiper le genre d'entraînement qui lui conviendrait le mieux ainsi que les éventuelles mesures de sécurité qu'il faudra éventuellement prendre avec elle.  
- Pourquoi ne pas commencer maintenant ? s'étonne Chen. Et pourquoi faire confiance au mâle pour dresser la femelle ? Combien de fois devrai-je vous rappeler que le mâle a tué de nombreux humains ?

Sapin soupire le plus discrètement possible.  
- Parce qu'un tribunal et une commission éthique ont jugé le mâle apte à recevoir le statut légal de personne non-humaine. Parce que le mâle occupe très certainement une place prépondérante dans la vie de la petite, pour ce que j'ai pu en juger. Et parce que la mentalie ne nous laissera pas approcher.  
Sapin désigne son bras en écharpe.  
- Cessez, cher collègue, d'être aussi paranoïaque, se moque Chen.  
- Qui parle de paranoïa ? répond Sapin avec un sourire ironique. C'est vous, cher collègue, qui prétendez que le mâle est un tueur.  
- Pas vrai ! tonne une voix infantile pleine de rage.  
La petite pokémon les regarde avec fureur, et sa colère fait trembler ton environnement dans un rayon de deux mètres. Elle a l'air épuisée, d'avoir communiqué avec les deux humains, même ces deux simples mots, mais le message est clair : interdiction formelle de dire des méchancetés au sujet de son mâle.

Elle pousse avec ses pieds contre la paroi du cylindre, et se laisse flotter au centre, roulée en boule, épuisée, tandis que la mentalie grogne à l'intention des deux humains.  
- Et, reprend Chen pour changer de sujet, quel genre de test proposez-vous pour vérifier les capacités de la femelle ?  
- Des choses classiques, labyrinthes, parcours physiques pour attraper une récompense, interrupteurs à déclencher, combats d'entraînement, ce genre de choses.  
- Pas d'interactions avec les humains ?  
- Je préfèrerais éviter de l'imprégner trop tôt, répond Sapin. Comme vous l'avez vous-même souligné dans nombre de vos ouvrages, les capsumons apprivoisés trop tôt peuvent se mettre à chercher à tout prix le contact de l'humain.

Chen glisse un regard étonné à Sapin.  
- Vous avez lu certains de mes articles ?  
- Bien entendu ! Enfin, seulement ceux qui se rapportent aux capsumons de type psy. Votre étude du Mime qui s'est installé avec une femme célibataire est tout à fait fascinante.  
- Vous voulez dire, mon article sur le Mime de Madame Ketchum ?  
- Ah, répond Sapin en levant sa main valide pour calmer Chen, je n'ai pas souvenir que vous ayez mentionné le nom de l'humaine. Mais je serais ravi de pouvoir discuter plus avant avec vous de cette relation si particulière.  
Chen hausse les épaules.  
- Un être humain qui couche avec un pokémon, ça n'a rien de particulier

Sapin ouvre de grands yeux.  
- Dans votre pays, peut-être, mais en Europe, si la relation a des conséquences importante sur le comportement du capsumon, la garde en est retirée à l'humain, et ce dernier est placé sous restriction judiciaire. Certaines régions ont des lois encore plus strictes, interdisant toute relation, même émotionnelle, avec un capsumon  
Chen hausse les épaules.  
- C'est bien dommage, commente-t-il d'un ton neutre. Ça fait moins de domaines d'étude pour les comportementalistes tels que moi.  
- Vraiment, je ne comprendrai jamais votre cynisme, soupire Sapin en secouant la tête.

Il fait quelques pas, jauge le laboratoire des yeux.  
- Bien bien bien. C'est la première fois que je vais travailler dans un laboratoire privé, et les installations sont quelque peu... originales, mais je pense que ça va aller. Le sujet est intéressant, il y a de l'avenir, beaucoup de potentiel de publications, voire même d'un ouvrage complet, rien que pour la femelle – et je ne parle pas encore du mâle ! – donc, je vais accepter ce contrat. Laissez-moi le temps d'aller porter la nouvelle à notre mécène, et nous pourrons commencer à travailler sur les protocoles des expériences.  
- Vous allez voir, grogne Chen sur un ton ironique, comme on s'amuse bien, ici. La grosse poilade.  
Sapin ne relève pas le sarcasme. Il salue Chen, puis Agatha, et penche la tête en la regardant.  
- Euh... elle est toujours comme ça ? s'enquiert-il. Je ne doute pas de la qualité de ses traductions mais sa santé me semble préoccupante.  
- La vieille folle ? demande Chen. Ne vous en faites pas, c'est normal. Elle a toujours été dérangée.

* * *

Alors que Sapin vient de quitter la pièce et que les pokémons ne lui prêtent pas attention, Chen se dirige vers Agatha, tire une chaise et s'installe en face d'elle.  
- Tu vas continuer à faire ta grognasse tout le reste de ta vie ?  
Elle ne répond pas. C'est à peine si le coin de ses lèvres remue.  
- De toute façon, tu n'as eu que ce que tu méritais, grogne le vieil homme.  
- Et en quoi, Chen ?  
Il sursaute. C'est la première fois qu'elle lui adresse directement la parole depuis la mort de Fujii.  
- Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas m'abandonner.  
- Tu en es encore là ?

La fureur prend Chen à la gorge il s'étouffe en essayant de dire plusieurs choses en même temps.  
- N'essaye pas de me faire croire que le destin a une raison d'être et que tout ce qui nous arrive est la seule expression de la justice divine.  
Elle redevient silencieuse alors que Chen parvient enfin à la traiter de dinde. Elle ne répond pas à l'insulte.  
- C'est ta faute, grogne Chen. Si tu n'avais pas encouragé Fujii à résister aux ordres de la Team Rocket, je serais encore entier, au lieu d'avoir des bouts de doigts en moins. Et ça ne te fait donc rien, qu'ils nous demandent de travailler comme ça pour eux ? Réponds !

Elle détourne la tête.  
- On dirait que plus rien ne t'intéresse ! Tu es devenue entièrement apathique ! Où est passée la légendaire combativité de la légendaire Agatha ?  
- Arrête de t'agiter, Chen. Tu sais qu'il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps.  
- Plus beaucoup de temps pour quoi ? s'enquiert le scientifique. Pour détruire cette lignée de monstres que Fujii a créée ? Avant qu'ils ne se reproduisent et colonisent la planète entière ?  
- Ne sois pas stupide.  
- Stupide ? En quoi suis-je stupide ?!  
- Tu n'as jamais vu les choses qu'il fallait voir. En ce moment, tu restes focalisé sur l'idée que Mewtwo a tué des femmes à répétition au Japon. Tu ne vois pas ce qu'il y a autour, répond la femme d'une voix calme.  
- Et quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être plus important que ces meurtres ?

Elle fait un geste en direction du jeune pokémon dans le cylindre.  
- L'amour. La survie de tous les pokémons du monde. L'espoir. La science.  
- Je _suis_ un scientifique, Agatha ! hurle Chen. La science est la seule compagne qui me soit restée fidèle !  
- Toujours cette vieille histoire, soupire l'intéressée. Enfin, ce n'est pas à un vieil âne qu'on fera changer d'avis. Si pour toi, la science, c'est jouer au justicier et tenter d'éliminer un pokémon, vas-y, je ne te retiens pas.  
Chen fulmine. Il lève la main sur Agatha, et heurte un bouclier dressé entre elle et lui par la mentalie.  
- Sale bête... grogne-t-il lorsque la douleur s'est estompée.  
La créature saute dans le giron d'Agatha, qui la gratte derrière les oreilles en faisant attention à ne pas toucher le bout blessé.  
- Merci, Megara, murmure la vieille.

* * *

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça pourrait servir nos intérêts, grogne Madame Boss. Ça, il faudra qu'on me l'explique.  
Dans la salle de réunion, la tension est presque palpable. Aucun membre de la Team Rocket, mis à part Madame Boss elle-même, peut-être, ne s'est encore habitué à voir Kami à la table à prendre des décisions à la place de Giovanni. Les désaccords commencent déjà à apparaître entre le pokémon et la cheffe de la Team Rocket, ce qui fait trembler les conseillers rassemblés.

Il y a là Domino, toujours en tenue de deuil, dont l'expérience en combat est précieuse. Ichigo, l'ex-mari de Kei, que Kami ignore du mieux qu'il peut, et que Madame Boss a réintégré dans le conseil, se rendant compte que ce n'est pas parce qu'il est mauvais sur le terrain qu'il ne peut pas partager de judicieuses remarques tirées de son expérience de policier au Japon. Mais aussi trois anciens étudiants en droit, tombés par hasard dans la Team Rocket et ne pouvant plus la quitter. Quelques hommes de confiance de Giovanni, ainsi que le Professeur Barjok, complètent la petite équipe.

Madame Boss grogne et fronce le nez à la proposition que Kami vient de faire de rendre son activité... légale.  
- Subventions gouvernementales, répond calmement Kami.  
- La procédure serait longue à mettre en place, répond un des anciens étudiants en droit. Sans compter qu'il sera compliqué de modifier toute la structure dans ce sens.  
- Couverture légale ? suggère Kami. Comme les yakuzas.  
Madame Boss frappe du poing sur la table.  
- Je refuse ca-té-go-ri-que-ment à m'abaisser à imiter ces... ces...  
Elle s'étouffe dans sa rage.  
- Vous devez bien admettre pourtant que c'est un camouflage qui marche, remarque Ichigo. Je parle par expérience.

La vieille dame grogne, mais Kami sait bien que sous son masque elle est constamment en train de repérer les schémas de réflexion et les stratégies du pokémon, en prévision de la fin de leur accord.  
- Ou alors, nous pourrions vendre les brevets de mes inventions, suggère Barjok. Je ne les ai jamais faites breveter. L'invention de Fujii aussi, pourrait se vendre à un bon prix.  
- Ça c'est une idée pertinente, commente Madame Boss.  
La porte de la pièce s'ouvre en silence, mais le conseil est trop occupé par sa discussion.  
- Si nous reprenons l'idée de l'organisation de charité, suppute Domino, nous pourrions récolter des fonds par téléphone, par Internet ou dans la rue, demander aux plus riches de la capitale d'organiser des bals de charité, répandre l'idée comme une traînée de poudre et en un an peut-être, recevoir de l'argent de l'Europe toute entière.

- J'ai du mal à concevoir que les gens puissent nous donner de l'argent comme ça, par pure bonté d'âme, grogne la vieille.  
- Hum, excusez-moi ? fait une voix masculine près de la porte.  
- Ayant passé ma vie à voler et à revendre au marché noir, je me vois mal mendier.  
- Il ne s'agit pas de mendier, mais de vendre du vent, répond Domino. Ce n'est pas la même chose.  
- Vendre du vent ? s'enquiert Madame Boss.  
- Excusez-moi... répète l'homme près de la porte.  
Madame Boss se retourne à demi sur son fauteuil.  
- Et bien, vous voyez pas qu'on est en pleine réunion ? À moins que vous ayez une cargaison de contrebande que nous pourrions écouler pour remplir les caisses, merci de ne pas vous en mêler !

L'homme s'avance il s'agit du Professeur Sapin.  
- Problèmes financiers ?  
- Grmbl, répond la vieille dame en se tassant sur son siège.  
- Et dire que j'étais à deux doigts d'accepter le contrat.  
Le regard de Kami, dur, se pose sur l'humain.  
- Vous pensiez avoir la possibilité de refuser ?  
- Loin de moi cette idée ! se défend Sapin. Un tel sujet d'étude, ça ne se refuse pas ! Mais sans financement, que pourrais-je faire ? Je vais avoir besoin de beaucoup de matériel très spécifique, de locaux, tout ça ne tombe pas du ciel !

- Il faudra attendre, rétorque la vieille. Les caisses sont vides. Vous avez des trucs illégaux à écouler ? C'est le moment de vider vos armoires.  
- Hélas je n'ai pas cette chance, répond Sapin. Mais je ne doute pas que l'un d'entre vous trouve une solution !  
- ...vous êtes stupide ? demande Domino, qui n'y tient plus.  
- Stupide ? Moi ? se défend Sapin. Stupide de faire primer la science et les potentielles découvertes sur la légalité de mon employeur ? Je ne le pense pas.

Il s'appuie à la table de réunion et toise l'assemblée.  
- D'où vient l'argent de mes recherches ? Cela m'importe peu. Pourquoi vous voulez me sponsoriser pour ces recherches ? Ce n'est pas pertinent. Par contre, si vous touchez à _un seul cheveu_ de ma femme ou de mes gosses, ça va mal se terminer, c'est moi qui vous le dis !  
- Et moi, répond Kami sur un ton calme, je vous assure que si vos tests impliquent de causer le moindre mal à la petite, je vous en infligerai le centuple.

Le silence se fait dans la salle pendant quelques instants. Un courant d'air passe et soulève les cheveux de Domino, qui sent soudain un souffle sur son épaule, et quelque chose lui toucher le dos. Elle fait un geste de la main pour chasser l'intrus, et Madame Boss pousse une exclamation aigüe.  
- Là... là ! Là !  
La vieille dame point de du doigt en direction de Domino et Kami, tremblant de tous ses membres.  
- Ça par exemple... s'étonne Sapin.  
- Mes détecteurs ! Mes détecteurs ! appelle Barjok. Vite, avant qu'ils ne repartent !

Déjà des pokéballs sont exhibées, mais Madame Boss rappelle rapidement tout le monde à la raison.  
- Calmez-vous, ou Mewtwo partira.  
Elle tremble et a elle-même du mal à se contrôler.  
De part et d'autre de Kami se tiennent deux créatures légendaires d'une région du Japon, Latios et Latias.

- Quelles nouvelles apportez-vous ? interroge calmement Kami, tout en restant vigilant, prêt à réagir à la moindre alerte pour protéger le couple de dragons.  
« De mauvaises nouvelles » répond La'ât. « Père est parti dans la forêt amazonienne avec Sérénité, pour s'y régénérer, et nous sommes abandonnés sans plus personne pour nous diriger, alors que la situation est grave ! Les massacres de pokémons commencent à s'organiser dans toute l'Europe et nous n'arrivons pas à y opposer de résistance organisée. Le Royaume de Méditerranée a bien tenté quelque chose, mais les humains ont rapidement trouvé la parade et ils forcent le passage des navires à grands renforts de pokémons de types électrique et vol, ainsi que quelques puissants serpents de mer. Un kraken a été aperçu l'autre jour, à moitié fou de se retrouver à la surface, et Neptune, le Gardien de la Méditerranée, a été blessé. »

Les oreilles de Kami sont peu à peu tombées de part et d'autre de son visage en entendant la nouvelle. Madame Boss, nerveuse, triture ses ongles et retient aussi longtemps qu'elle peut sa nervosité et son souhait d'avoir la traduction de la discussion. Enfin, elle n'y tient plus :  
- Que se passe-t-il ? Que veulent-ils ?  
- La situation est catastrophique, répond Kami. Il faut très rapidement organiser une force de résistance alliant humains et pokémons. Des Gardiens ont été blessés, ce qui met en péril l'équilibre des écosystèmes.  
- Pardon ?

Kami soupire, et explique rapidement le rôle prépondérant des Gardiens dans l'équilibre et le maintien de différents phénomènes climatiques et écologiques, depuis la quasi-destruction de la planète durant la Dernière Guerre, aussi appelée Grand Cataclysme en Asie. Durant son petit discours, il s'étonne lui-même d'avoir retenu les leçons prodiguées par son père.  
- Donc, murmure Sapin en s'asseyant sur une chaise libre, notre planète ne fonctionne correctement que grâce aux capsumons ?  
Kami acquiesce doucement tandis que La'ât continue de s'agiter nerveusement.  
- Fascinant... murmure le scientifique. Vraiment fascinant.  
- Mais, objecte un conseiller, comment pourrions-nous être certains que ce n'est pas un mensonge ?

Kami hausse les épaules.  
- Tirez Charybde et Scylla du Détroit de Messine, et voyez si la navigation y est possible. Faites redescende Rayquaza, le Dragon des Cieux, de la couche d'ozone, et voyez combien de temps elle tient avant d'être détruite à nouveau par les gaz toxiques qui s'y trouvent. Détruisez tous les pokémons qui se nourrissent de vos déchets, et voyez en combien de temps vos rues seront submergées. Videz les déserts de leurs habitants, et essayez de combattre la désertification qui s'ensuivra. Détruisez Célébi, la Gardienne des Forêts, et chronométrez le temps qu'il faudra à ces écosystèmes pour s'effondrer sans son soin et celui de ceux qui lui prêtent assistance. Voyez si sans l'aide des pokémons, vos troupeaux et vos champs portent fruit.  
Des regards mi-sceptiques mi-alarmés sont échangés.  
- Et, conclut Kami, balayez tous les pokémons de la surface de la planète, et voyez si la Team Rocket parvient encore à renflouer ses caisses.

- C'est bon, c'est bon, on a compris, grogne Madame Boss. Pour résumer, on est tous dans la mouise jusqu'au cou, c'est ça ?  
- C'est une façon optimiste de voir les choses, répond le pokémon le plus puissant du monde.  
- On se croirait dans un film-catastrophe, soupire un des ex-étudiants.  
- Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? interroge Ichigo.  
- La'ât, annonce Kami d'une voix claire, va porter le message partout où tu le pourras : je prends le relais de l'organisation générale en attendant que Père soit à nouveau disponible. Nous allons faire de ces locaux le centre d'organisation de la résistance. Il va falloir passer le message aux humains d'une manière compréhensible, pour limiter autant que possible le massacre et rallier le plus de gens possibles à notre cause. Domino, Ichigo, pourriez-vous vous en charger ?

Les deux personnes acquiescent.  
- Madame Boss, je pense que nous pouvons tous compter sur vous pour trouver le moyen le plus efficace possible pour gagner de l'argent ?  
- Je croyais que c'était _ton_ rôle, d'après notre contrat ? grince la vieille.  
- Il ne s'agit plus de sauver votre entreprise, rétorque Kami, il s'agit d'équilibre écologique global.  
Madame Boss grogne.  
- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Et arrête de donner des ordres à ma place !  
Deux yeux violets et condescendants se posent sur elle. Un soupir se fait entendre.  
- Et bien, gérez vos hommes comme bon vous semble, répond Kami. Moi, je vais tâcher d'estimer l'ampleur de l'avancée de ces idées de massacre des pokémons, et de commencer à organiser une armée de défense – structure, entraînement, communication. Si vous avez des documents de tactique militaire, je suis preneur.  
Il se lève et quitte la pièce sans se retourner.

- Wow, commente Sapin. Si on m'avait dit dans quoi j'allais m'embarquer, je ne l'aurais jamais cru.  
- Des idées pour rassembler des crédits et faire une propagande politique ? demande Madame Boss.  
L'organisation se fait rapidement. Les étudiants proposent de passer par les universités et les associations universitaires affiliées aux pokémons pour coller des affiches défendant les pokémons dans toutes les villes. Barjok commence à lister les inventions qu'il pourrait breveter ou bien vendre. Domino sort son carnet de contacts, vestige des soirées mondaines avec Giovanni, afin d'organiser des galas de charité.  
Les discussions s'entremêlent et vont bon train, quant au milieu du brouhaha, la voix de Sapin se fait entendre :  
- Je pourrais signer mon contrat, s'il vous plaît ?

* * *

Kami pose son front contre le cylindre dans le quel somnole sa compagne.  
- Réveille-toi. J'ai à te parler.  
Elle s'agite, s'étire, et étire une jambe pour pousser sur la paroi opposée du cylindre. Elle a doublé, presque triplé, de taille.  
- J'aimerais arrêter de grandir, murmure-t-elle avec un sourire. Pour que tu continues à être plus grand que moi.  
- Tu vas bientôt pouvoir sortir, murmure Kami.  
- Super !

Elle pirouette dans le liquide ambré, autant que faire se peut avec les câbles qui la relient à la machine.  
- Mais, s'enquiert-elle, pourquoi as-tu l'air aussi triste ?  
- C'est que, murmure Kami, je ne pourrai pas être là lorsque tu sortiras d'ici.  
Les yeux de la petite s'agrandissent de terreur.  
- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi !? Où vas-tu ?  
- Je... je t'ai déjà dit, que tous les humains ne sont pas gentils, tu te rappelles ?  
- Oui...

Elle baisse doucement la tête.  
- Et bien, continue Kami, certains se sont mis en tête de détruire tous les pokémons au monde.  
- Tu vas leur botter les fesses ?  
Kami secoue la tête.  
- C'est plus compliqué que ça. Nous allons tous devoir nous battre. Nous allons avoir besoin de créatures anciennes pour nous seconder, mais seul mon père sait où elles se trouvent et comment les réveiller. Malheureusement, il a un empêchement, et ne pourra revenir que dans un peu moins d'un an. En attendant, c'est à moi de le remplacer, du mieux que je peux.  
Tristement, la femelle acquiesce.  
- Je comprends. L'avenir de tout notre peuple passe avant moi.

Elle pose le bout de son museau contre la vitre.  
- Même si j'aurais aimé pouvoir te toucher, l'avenir de notre peuple passe avant moi.  
Kami pose lui aussi son museau contre la vitre, au même niveau que celui de sa compagne.  
- Tu vas me manquer, murmure-t-elle.  
- Promets-moi de bien t'entraîner et de bien étudier en compagnie des humains.  
- Promis.  
- Fais attention à toi et ne les laisse pas te faire du mal.  
- Je ferai attention.

La main de Kami se crispe autour d'un sac qu'il porte sans cesse avec lui depuis la crémation de Kei. Il retient ses larmes du mieux qu'il peut.  
- Ne m'oublie pas, Shym.  
- Je ne t'oublierai pas, Kami.

* * *

_Fin du chapitre_

* * *

Chapitre inspiré de la chanson Will my soul ever rest in peace? de Stratovarius.

* * *

**Bibliographie**

* * *

Cette bibliographie s'additionne à celle des deux saisons précédentes.

Marylou. _Site de Marylou. Les costumes alsaciens._Consulté à plusieurs reprises courant 2012. Disponible sur costumes(point)alsace(point)voila(point)net/

Wikipédia. _La Faluche._Consulté à plusieurs reprises courant 2012. Disponible sur fr(point)wikipedia(point)org/wiki/Faluche

Peter Anspach. _Evil Overlord List._Consulté à plusieurs reprises courant 2012. Disponible sur www(point)eviloverlord(point)com/lists/overlord(point)html

LRC. _If I were the hero..._Consulté à plusieurs reprises courant 2012. Disponible sur www(point)springhole(point)net/humor/herolist(point)htm

Maïwenn Morvan. _Les Bretons et leur accent._Consulté à plusieurs reprises courant 2012. Disponible sur www(point)freelang(point)com/publications/memoires/maiwenn/Les_Bretons_et_leur_accent(point)htm

Wikipédia. _Fuseau (pour la dentelle aux fuseaux)._Consulté à plusieurs reprises courant 2012. Disponible sur fr(point)wikipedia(point)org/wiki/Fuseau_(bobine_de_fil)

Conseil Général du Bas-Rhin. _Château du Haut-Koenigsbourg : visite de château en Alsace, tourisme en Alsace._Consulté à plusieurs reprises courant 2012. Disponible sur www(point)haut-koenigsbourg(point)fr/fr

B&S Editions. _Conte de Noël : Hans Trapp._Consulté à plusieurs reprises courant 2012. Disponible sur www(point)noel-alsace(point)fr/les_contes_de_noel/hans_trapp(point)php

Hansi. _La merveilleuse histoire du bon Saint Florentin d'Alsace racontée aux enfants par l'oncle Hansi._éditions La Nuée Bleue.

Fabrice Dunis, Farhad Chams & Ashvey. _Miki au pays des cigognes._éditions La Nuée Bleue, 2007.

Wikipédia. _Lorelei._Consulté à plusieurs reprises courant 2012. Disponible sur fr(point)wikipedia(point)org/wiki/Lorelei

Wikipédia. _Tarasque._Consulté à plusieurs reprises courant 2012. Disponible sur fr(point)wikipedia(point)org/wiki/Tarasque

Robert Dumont. _Note sur la Tarasque._Consulté à plusieurs reprises courant 2012. Disponible sur initial(point)bipedalism(point)pagesperso-orange(point)fr/23(point)htm#3

Wikipédia. _Basilic (mythologie)._Consulté à plusieurs reprises courant 2012. Disponible sur fr(point)wikipedia(point)org/wiki/Basilic_(mythologie)

London Fetish Scene. _Wipipedia._Consulté à plusieurs reprises courant 2012. Disponible sur www(point)londonfetishscene(point)com/wipi/index(point)php/Main_Page

Wikipédia. _Alcoolisme._Consulté à plusieurs reprises courant 2012. Disponible sur fr(point)wikipedia(point)org/wiki/Alcoolisme

Le Chevalier Dauphinois. _-Liste de Contes et Légendes – Château féodal et ruine médiavale._Consulté à plusieurs reprises courant 2012. Disponible sur chateau(point)over-blog(point)net/article-3326412(point)html

LTF Abandonware France. _Zork Nemesis._Consulté à plusieurs reprises courant 2012. Disponible sur www(point)abandonware-france(point)org/ltf_abandon/ltf_jeu(point)php?id=789

Wikipédia. _Santons de Provence._Consulté à plusieurs reprises courant 2012. Disponible sur fr(point)wikipedia(point)org/wiki/Santon_de_Provence

750 grammes. _Recettes de cuisine d'Alsace._Consulté à plusieurs reprises courant 2012. Disponible sur www(point)750g(point)com/recettes_alsace(point)htm

Wikipédia. _Événement de la Toungouska._Consulté à plusieurs reprises courant 2012. Disponible sur fr(point)wikipedia(point)org/wiki/Evenement_de_la_Toungouska

Wikipédia. _Réflexe de Pavlov._Consulté à plusieurs reprises courant 2012. Disponible sur fr(point)wikipedia(point)org/wiki/Reflexe_de_Pavlov

Wikipédia. _Test du miroir._ Consulté à plusieurs reprises courant 2012. Disponible sur fr(point)wikipedia(point)org/wiki/Test_du_miroir

* * *

**Le mot de l'auteure**

* * *

L'écriture de cette troisième saison a été beaucoup plus fluide que pour les deux précédentes, plus régulière, sans grande pause (sauf vers la fin, pour une raison de changement de rythme de vie qui m'a forcée à revoir la distribution de mes plages d'écriture dans la semaine). Ce fut un véritable plaisir de rédiger cette troisième saison tout en douceur. L'ambiance est moins noire que pour les deux secondes, pour les trois premiers quarts en tout cas.

Le scénario n'a pas subi beaucoup de remaniements. Il est passé de « Kei visite Strasbourg avec Berthe » à « ...et pendant ce temps Giovanni Madame Boss et Fiorangela essayent de les capturer » puis à un planning des visites et tentatives de capture.

Dans la version d'après, j'ai rajouté le chapitre spécial Nouvel An, pour reparler d'un peu tous les personnages. J'ai rajouté l'intervention de Ichigo dans le scénario, ainsi que le plan de Guiseppe Almuzara de faire fortune en vendant des armes dans toute l'Europe (à la base il ne devait chercher à étendre son empire que sur la Sicile). J'ai aussi intégré des petits détails comme les copines de Berthe, l'évolution de la relation entre Kei et Kami, Nikolas (trop de personnages féminins... mais d'un autre côté, mon personnage principal est une femme, c'est normal qu'elle se fasse plein de copines-filles !) et le Hans Trapp.

Dans la version suivante, j'ai intégré l'enfermement de Loredana à l'Asylum. Ce niveau de Zork : Némésis m'avait beaucoup marquée l'année pendant laquelle j'y avait joué. Quand je dis « marquée » je veux dire que je n'osais y jouer qu'en plein jour tellement l'ambiance est glauque et malsaine. Autant le monde du Conservatoire est un véritable plaisir pour moi qui ai une formation musicale plutôt pas mauvaise, autant le monde de la Guerre a une ambiance ridiculement martiale, autant le monde de l'Abbaye est riche en énigmes des plus tordues, autant le monde de l'Asylum... euk. C'est le même genre d'ambiance que Portal, l'interaction en moins, le gore en plus.

Sous un coup de folie, vers la fin de la rédaction, j'ai rajouté l'attaque de la résidence étudiante. J'ai eu besoin ensuite de deux semaines de pause pour m'en remettre, et j'ai réitéré avec l'histoire de « personne non-humaine », lu dans un article d'écologistes au sujet des dauphins, et avec la folie du parrain de la mafia de détruire tous les capsumons, sous prétexte que ce sont des « envahisseurs extraterrestres ».

Ces petits détails ont tout de même l'avantage de préparer le terrain pour la saison 0, si je la rédige un jour. Une chose à la fois. D'abord la 3,5, puis la 4, puis la 4,5, puis la 0, et après je verrai, peut-être je ferai des saison 5, 6, 7... En changeant la Belle et en gardant la Bête, ou en alternant, deux saisons la même Belle avec deux Bêtes différentes, deux saisons avec la même Bête et deux Belles différentes, comme ça : Belle 1 Bête 1 – Belle 1 Bête 2 – Belle 2 Bête 2 – Belle 2 Bête 3 etc. etc. Enfin on verra bien, comme j'ai dit, une chose à la fois.

J'ai ensuite eu l'illumination : Madame Boss et Giovanni et Domino ne peuvent pas mourir à la fin de la saison 3. C'est impossible. Ils vont étendre l'empire de la Team Rocket sur toute l'Europe, comme une association de défense des pokémons / capsumons, pour lutter contre la mafia sicilienne. Cette dernière va étendre son pouvoir sur l'Afrique, en partant du nord, tandis que les yakuzas vont récupérer leur domination ancestrale sur le Japon tout entier. Ce qui modifie pas mal le scénario de la saison 4, mine de rien – mais j'en parlerai plus tard ^.^

En ce qui concerne les allusions à l'arrivée des pokémons sur la planète Terre, j'y reviendrai. Pas dans la saison 4, évidemment, mais dans la saison 0 ! Et oui, il y aura une saison 0, qui racontera comment et où les pokémons vivaient, avant, pourquoi ils ont dû quitter leur planète, et leur terrible périple pour arriver sur Terre.

Oh, et pour finir, un gros MERCI à Dragibus qui me suit depuis mes débuts et me corrige mes fôtes d'aurteaugraffe (et de grammaire et de conjugaison) ainsi qu'à Soundlowan qui me suit et me soutient depuis mes débuts.


End file.
